


These Violent Delights

by Lunaxxx



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, But I'm Gonna Reiterate The Angst Here, Canon Related, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dom/sub, Dominant Kylo Ren, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Forced Submission, Hate to Love, Hurt/Comfort, I need Jesus y’all, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Interrogation, Kylo gives you a lot of massages, Kylo's Prisoner, Love/Hate, Obsessive Kylo Ren, POV Kylo Ren, Plot dense, Reader is a fighter, Reader-Insert, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut, So many tropes, Stalker Kylo Ren, The First Order, Top Kylo Ren, Unhealthy Relationships, and calls you Kitten, the knights of ren, the resistance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2020-11-08 20:10:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 186,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20841314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunaxxx/pseuds/Lunaxxx
Summary: When Kylo Ren took you as his prisoner, his intentions were to extract Resistance intel from your mind. After the interrogation, he planned on torturing you and killing you with the cruelest stroke imaginable.But then he became a man obsessed. He had to have you.And make no mistake: Kylo Ren always gets what he wants.18+ only.warning:Kylo's actions in this fic are possessive and coercive, and while this dynamic can be enjoyed in a safe, fictitious place such as ao3, this behavior is not healthy or safe if practiced in real life.resources.





	1. Kill of the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I'm gonna lure you into the dark._   
_My cold desire,_   
_To hear the boom, boom, boom of your heart._   
_The danger is I'm dangerous,_   
_And I might just tear you apart,_   
_Oh, ah, oh!_
> 
> _I'm gonna catch ya,_   
_I'm gonna get ya, get ya,_   
_Oh, ah, oh!_   
_I wanna taste the way that you bleed, oh,_   
_You're my kill of the night. _
> 
> -Kill of the Night (Gin Wigmore)  
listen [ here. ](https://open.spotify.com/user/o8tlixcpqbggl1wict0gq8tot/playlist/2r3k4ZPmxsz42GRLZSGBUH?si=L9JeW_ZOS12jfOr_SqmjbQ)  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *****I would like to acknowledge that these 3 authors, in particular, helped shape my vision for _These Violent Delights, _ and their content inspired/ aided me in my creative process while getting started. 
> 
> **[ Three Blind Tooke ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10655709/chapters/23580480)** by ElmiDol
> 
> **[ Sinnerman ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18829573/chapters/44683057)** by Punk_in_Docs 
> 
> & I don't think the particular fic is up anymore... but an excellent prisoner story by **[ Jay2Noir ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay2Noir/pseuds/Jay2Noir)**
> 
> please, please check out their stuff; they are excellent writers. 
> 
> \--
> 
> chapter 1 warnings: violence
> 
> **PLEASE READ if you're here because you like Fixated,** just know that TVD is _way_ different. Scholar/Kylo have a healthy relationship. Kitten/Kylo (in this fic) do not. this is much more sexually charged, complicated, and Kylo is deranged. 
> 
> Also, since this is a reader insert, “kitten” is not fully fleshed out and her only traits are described as feminine and being smaller than kylo. at times, kylo will consider her size as “small,” so please keep that in mind if that is a trigger for you. it is meant just to be comparative to his size- which is pretty freaking tall/ massive, so I’m hoping this can include all the lovely body types out there. ♥️

### Kill of the Night

You sat at the bar, tapping your fingers to the rhythm of the shitty song playing overhead.

  
To an outsider’s perspective, you probably looked happy. Laid back, carefree. Exactly what you wanted them to believe. Some might call that deceitful, but you’d call it your job.

  
Shifting slightly, you leaned forward and sucked on the straw sitting in your beverage. In your peripherals, you saw the large, male Durosee you came for pivot towards you.

  
_Bingo._

  
Feigning boredom, you picked up the straw and twirled it between your fingers. A few drops spilled on your hand, and you leaned down, making sure to take the time to lick it up. Sucking them in public wasn’t out of the question, if necessary.

  
Alas, the Durosee didn’t need a show to fall into your trap. You expected this; Wor Groman had a tendency to fall for young women. Then proceed to capture and rape them.

  
And here he was, situating himself next to you at the bar. Lucky you.

  
“Another vodka and moof juice,” he said, directing his attention towards the bartender. His voice was low, guttural.

  
You briefly darted your eyes towards him, unmoving. You continued to play with your straw. Per his reputation, you also knew that he liked a challenge.

  
You attempted to hide your distaste as you observed his features from the corner of your eye. His skin was a pasty blue color, a telltale sign of the Duros humanoid species. His round, red eyes were focused on you, unblinking. His head was unusually large, his facial structure over exaggerated with blunt, angled lines.

  
He leaned against the bar, his muscles rippling underneath the shimmering lights. Built like an animal- a savage, ruthless animal. You wrinkled your nose and looked forward again, the bartender placing another drink in front of you. You let out an exaggerated sigh, letting your finger glide around the rim of the glass.

  
“Ask me how long it’s been,” Wor said, digging into his chest pocket.

  
“Mmmm,” you hummed, still avoiding his gaze. You started to play with the straw in the drink he ordered you.

  
“Ask me,” he demanded. There wasn’t an ounce of friendliness in his voice.

  
You peeked over at him, chin down, and pushed the hair behind your ear. You let your lashes flutter a few times before responding, your voice like honey. “How long?”

  
Wor placed the cigarette he retrieved from his breast pocket and placed it between his lips. He ignited his lighter, leaned into it and breathed deeply. “Years,” he said, speaking through a cloud of smoke.

  
You resisted the urge to roll your eyes. _Get on with it, scumbag._

  
And yet, you played along. “Since what?”

  
Another puff of smoke invaded the air, filling your lungs. You bit back a cough.

  
“Since I’ve seen a pretty little thing like you walk through those doors.”

  
Wor didn’t give you a chance to respond; instead, he stepped closer to you. Slowly, he flipped his palm towards you, the cigarette between his fingers, and positioned it in front of your lips.

  
One would think he was just offering you a drag, but you understood the meaning behind the gesture. To deny the cigarette would be to deny him; to accept his offer would be to approve of his advances. You knew what you had to do.

  
You hesitated before gently parting your lips, your eyes still on his. He placed the cigarette in your mouth, and you breathed deeply, hating every second of it.

  
You exhaled, turning to grab your drink. He licked his lips before grabbing and twisting the cig in an ashtray, eyes still on you. He was watching your every move. Your skin crawled.

  
“Come,” he said, offering you his hand. “I want to show you something.”

  
You didn’t take his hand. Instead, you cocked your head to the side and gave him a coy smile. “What do you want to show me?”

  
“The view from the rooftop. This is the tallest building on the entire planet of Corellia. Come,” he pushed his hands towards you.

  
_That’ll do._

  
“But it’s guarded,” you said, nodding towards the stairway. “How will we get by?”

  
A smug smile crept onto his face. “I own the place, baby.”

  
_That’s why I’m here, asshole._

  
You tentatively slipped your hand in his. You bit your tongue, trying not to gag as he enclosed your hand with his warm, meaty fingers. You stepped off the barstool and let go of his hand, walking towards the guard at the base of the steps.

  
Glancing around the room, you found one of your comrades and gave them a swift nod. He returned it, getting up to alert the others.

  
You felt those thick fingers rest on your lower back, eliciting a shudder. You twisted around to face him, breaking off contact.

  
“That skirt is truly a sight to see,” he purred, placing his hand back on your hip.

  
You moved away from him. “I’m sure the view from on top is even better,” you said, hoping he wasn’t too dense to understand your double meaning.

  
The slimy smile that twisted his lips told you he understood. “Let’s go, princess,” he said, approaching the stairwell. He held out his hand once more. “Come to me.”

  
You smirked, walking past him and again ignoring his hand. The guard stepped aside for you. You made sure to take your time walking up the steps, giving him a show. He already made it clear he liked your impossibly tight skirt. Sauntering up the stairs ensured he was also distracted from your basically-backless, almost-transparent crop top.

  
Wor was a bad, bad man, but he did get one thing right. The view on top of the cantina was _stunning._

  
You took the last step and twirled around, amazed. You could see for miles in each direction, the skyline littered with bright lights and other signs of nightlife. Looking up, you realized that wasn’t even the best part. Your eyes got wide as you took in the entirety of the galaxy.

  
You were pulled from your amazement when two thick, muscular arms enclosed around your waist. One hand traveled to your breast, cupping it lightly. You faked a moan and leaned into him. His other hand trailed up to your neck, his fingers splayed out and massaging the sensitive area gently. If it were anyone else, you might have found his touch tender, arousing.

  
Shame you had to kill him.

  
He leaned down to speak in your ear, his breath hot. “Tell me what you want.”

  
He continued to knead the flesh on your neck while his other hand left your breast to travel down your belly. You squirmed at the touch, feigning excitement, and let him play with your panty line before breaking free of his grasp. Turning to face him, you placed your hands on his chest and looked up at him innocently.

  
On your tippy toes, you leaned into his ear and whispered, “I want to taste you.”

  
The corner of Wor’s lipless mouth twitched up, and his bug-like eyes fixated on you. He grabbed your hand, and walking backward, positioned himself against the wall.

  
You let your fingers trail down his sternum, to his abdomen, until you reached his belt. Gripping it, you got on your knees, looking up at him.

  
“Oh Gods,” he breathed, “you’re perfect.”

  
You chuckled. Your fingers started to trace the prominent outline in his pants, teasing him.

  
“Ask me how long,” you whispered.

  
“How long,” he panted, pushing his hips closer to your face.

  
You continued to rub the bulge in his pants, increasing pressure. He moaned.

  
“Since the second I heard about you,” you muttered, taking his zipper in between your fingers. You slowly started to drag it down. He thrust his head back and closed his eyes, foolishly trusting you.

  
“Oh come on,” he moaned, a trace of agitation in his voice.

  
You finally slipped your hand in, gripping him. Your voice was deceptively soft, sweet. “Ask me, _since what?”_

  
He groaned as you tugged at him harder, waiting for a response. “Since-since what?”

  
For the first time tonight, you gave him a genuine smile. “Since I’ve wanted to do this.”

  
If Wor was confused, only a flicker of doubt flashed across his face before his mouth twisted in pain, a small gasp of surprise escaping his lips. He looked down at your hands: one of them still in his boxers, the other gripping the handle of a vibroblade buried in his belly.

  
You twisted it, and he fell forward, grabbing at the knife helplessly. You stood up and watched him writhe in pain on the ground, his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. You wished he would suffer all night, but you knew the poison would kill him in moments.

  
“You...bitch,” he gasped through bloodied teeth.

  
You crouched down beside him. “Awww, did I trick you? Poor Mr. Groman. Somebody beat you at your own game,” you cooed, your voice full of sugar-coated malice.

  
He groaned and turned to his side, trying to get away.

  
“Ah, ah, ah,” you said, clicking your tongue at him. You grabbed the hilt of your dagger and dug it in deeper, twisting. “That’s for Koiboto,” you said through gritted teeth, wrenching the weapon again, “and Xone, and Kayna, and Nejj and everybody else you have ever hurt,” you spat, emotion rising in your chest.

  
You twist the hilt at every name, but by the looks of him, Wor was past the point of feeling pain. The poison had pulled him too close to death. He sputtered and groaned one more time before falling to his side, lifeless.

  
_Too easy._

  
Sighing, you stood up and smoothed out your skirt. You didn’t turn around at the sound of footsteps behind you.

  
_ “Really?_ We told you to wait for us!” Zeven whined behind you, the exasperation evident in her voice.

  
You smiled, turning towards her. “Took too long. Sorry.”

  
Behind her entered Drox, another Resistance fighter assigned to the mission. “Goddammit,” he hissed, running his hands through his hair. “Why didn’t you wait? We had to take out the guard to get to you!”

  
You waved your hand, dismissing them. “He’s not blameless in all of this, either. He was standing guard all those times Wor took innocent girls up here,” you said, an edge in your voice. “Besides, I didn’t need help. What I do need, though, is help finding the kyber crystal.”

  
You bent down to retrieve your dagger, blood spilling from Wor as you did. You wrinkled your nose and wiped it off on his tunic.

  
“If you had waited for us, we would have told you to keep him _alive_ to take as our prisoner,” Zeven spat.

  
This made you pause. “And why on Naboo would I do that?”

  
“Because,” Drox hissed, “General Organa just alerted us to pull the division out. The First Order got word that Wor had the crystal, or at least _knew_ where it was. They’re approaching the Corellian system now.”

  
You let out a strained sigh. “Shit.”

  
“Yeah, shit! Now we have to start from square one-”

  
“Guys,” Zeven interjected.

  
“Well if we had gotten earpieces like I _asked_ for-”

  
“GUYS!”

  
Both you and Dox looked at Zeven and yelled in unison, “WHAT?”

  
She pointed upwards, her hand trembling. A winged shuttle was descending. Milliseconds later, the sound of TIE fighters filled the air.

  
_Kriff._

  
The three of you ran down and out the staircase faster than lightspeed. Guests gasped and turned your way as you bolted through the cantina, worried expressions on their faces.

  
_Great, now we are suspects for Wor’s murder._ A small voice in the back of your head spoke up, but you had to quiet it. Leaving before the First Order arrived was paramount.

  
The cool air hit your face as you bolted out the front door, your comrades beside you. You squinted your eyes, trying to adjust to the dark as you got farther away from the cantina. You could barely make out your transport, the trees and darkness hiding it from your view.

  
Your labored breathing was drowned out by the sound of the First Order shuttle landing to your right, not too far away. You grunted and propelled your legs faster in front of you, quite literally running for your life.

  
“Halt!” You heard a Stormtrooper address you. You didn’t stop.

  
“I said, halt!”

  
Blaster shots exploded at your feet and you yelped in surprise. More voices were yelling at you, but you didn’t engage.

  
You were so close, you could see it. The transport was sitting in a clearing amongst the trees. Your comrades were ahead of you, and you could see the other fighters running up the ramp as you approached them. _So close._

  
But then it happened. A Stormtrooper collided with you, bringing you to the ground. A pained groan escaped your lips as you slammed into the dirt, seeing stars. A sharp pain pierced your abdomen.

  
Your head spun as you rolled around on the ground with the ‘trooper, who was desperately trying to immobilize you. You wouldn’t allow him to though; he had no idea who he was messing with.

  
He hovered over you, his legs successfully pinning your lower body down. You laughed as he struggled to secure your arms.

  
“Stop resisting, or I will shoot!” Even through his mask, you could tell _he_ was the one panicking. He didn’t expect a little girl half his size would put up _this_ much of a fight.

  
You responded by stealthily grabbing your knife from your inner thigh. It was a struggle, but you were still able to contort your arms and twist them in a way to reach.

  
The Stormtrooper yelped as you lunged your hand towards him. You missed, making contact with his armor. He scrambled to get his blaster, but you were quicker. You pivoted underneath him, yelling, and twisted your hand into a painful position to make contact with the small cracks in his armor.

  
A small hiss came from the helmet. _Got him._

  
It wouldn’t kill him, you knew that, but it gave you time to get out from under him. Hooking your knee in between his legs, you thrust forward, causing the trooper to fall off of you. He scrambled for the blaster, inches away from his hand, but you jumped on him, straddling his waist.

  
Without hesitation, you hooked your fingers underneath his helmet and yanked up, exposing part of his throat. You took your blade and ran it across his flesh. He clutched at the gash, choking on his own blood.

  
You’ve never seen someone die so _loudly_ before. You stared at him for a moment, in shock. Blood oozed out of your side from a puncture you’ve yet to notice, making you dizzy. The trees started to spin around you and you placed your hands on the ground, attempting to stabilize yourself.

From somewhere up ahead, the sound of your name broke you out of your trance.

  
You heard your name again, and then muffled shouts, like they were far away. _Who’s screaming?_ The fall and confrontation disoriented you. But you heard your name again, from somewhere, and it sounded urgent. You got up, looking for the source of screaming. The transport. Your comrades waiting for you on the ramp. And then it hit you.

_Run._

  
Despite the blaring pain ripping through your body, you placed one foot in front of the other. A warm stickiness dripped down your forehead, impeding your vision.

  
_Almost there._

  
You were so close; you could almost visualize yourself inside the transport. Could almost smell it. Could almost feel the shuttle rocking you to sleep as it did most nights. Your safe haven.

  
But then, you stopped. You thought you were going to fall again but the impact never happened. Instead, it was like you were tethered to something behind you and it was pulling you, no, _yanking_ you backward. And you were absolutely frozen in place.

  
For the first time tonight, fear flooded your veins. You watched in horror as Zeven tried to run towards you. You were so close, after all. She resisted when Drox pulled her back, kicking and screaming at the top of her lungs. She called to you, her voice thick with emotion, as Drox dragged her inside.

  
The last thing you saw was Drox looking at you, the pain unmistakable in his eyes, as he shut the ramp. Moments later the shuttle left.

  
_They’re abandoning me._

  
Tears formed in your eyes, blood still dripping from your wounds. Over the sound of the circling TIE fighters, and the departing Resistance shuttle, you heard the snapping of small twigs.

  
Your heart stuttered. “Who’s there?”

  
No response. Just the sound of crunching leaves and heavy footsteps approaching you.

  
Every fiber of your being resisted the strange hold you were in, the very hold that deemed you immobile. Alas, it was a useless battle. You couldn’t even blink away your tears.

  
A tall, masked creature dressed in all black came into your vision. Your eyes widened.

  
_Kylo Ren._

  
“You know who I am.” His voice sounded flat, disinterested.

  
You couldn’t speak, only choke on the sobs forming in your throat.

  
“Can’t say the same about you,” he mused. He started to circle you, so close that his robes fluttered against your leg as he walked.

  
“Not that I need to know,” he said, releasing you from his Force hold.

  
Gasping, you fell to the ground on all fours. You scrambled to get up, to fight. You crouched and reached for your dagger, pulling it out and pointing it at him. “Stay away! I’m, I’m warning you!”

  
The masked man let out a humorless laugh. “Cute,” he taunted you. He outreached his hand, and the dagger was ripped from yours, flying into his. He tilted his mask down, inspecting the knife.

  
“Hmmm. This is a high-tech dagger for some raggedy Resistance fighter,” he said, studying the weapon in his hands. “Used by trained killers or the like.” He used his fingers to wipe off the ‘trooper’s blood. “Either you stole this from somebody… or you’re not just any _raggedy_ Resistance fighter.”

  
You didn’t respond, but you tensed at the latter.

  
“Ah. I see,” he spat. “Looks like the General has created a new class of soldiers to defeat me.” He paused, twirling your knife before securing it in his belt. “Can’t say I blame her.”

  
“General Organa nor the Resistance will bow to the First Order,” you hissed, defiant. “We will not be intimidated by you.”

  
He clenched his fists and walked over to you, causing you to stumble back. You cursed as you felt your back hit a tree, trapped.

  
The man took your jaw between his gloved fingers, pinching your face with immense strength. “What did you say, _girl?”_

  
You could tell he was, in fact, trying to intimidate you. You didn’t cower. You tried to speak, but all you could manage was a groan. The way he was holding onto your chin made it impossible to get a word out.

  
You felt the saliva pool in your mouth, encouraging your next move. Coughing to gather all the spit you could, you collected a wad of it and chucked it at him. You watched it as it made contact with his mask, sliding down slowly. Laughter boiled in your throat until it spilled over, distorted by the tight grasp he had on you.

  
Your laughter died in your throat as he pinched your flesh between his fingers. Something made a small _pop_ noise, and you started to see stars. A distressed scream tore from your gut.

  
_He’s going to kill me._

  
Miraculously, he didn’t. The dark mass pivoted as he was cut off by an approaching Stormtrooper.

  
“Sir, we found Wor Groman,” he said, shuffling his feet. “Dead.”

  
A smile spread across your face, giggling.

  
He whipped his head back towards you, the anger rolling off of him. “You,” he spat, his breathing erratic.

  
Feeling lightheaded, you leaned further against the tree, and a manic laugh escaped your lips. You were the reason Kylo Ren was mad. _The_ Kylo Ren. And it felt great.

  
He stepped closer towards you. “Who _are_ you?”

  
You didn’t answer, your deranged giggles causing you to hiccup. You were one bloody, blubbering mess.

  
A hand reached out, not making contact, and suddenly your airway restricted. He twisted his palm ever so slightly, increasing the pressure.

  
It was the only reason why you stopped laughing. “I thought you didn’t need to know,” you gasped.

  
The creature kept his mask on you, the pressure threatening to crush your lungs. The edge of your vision started to blur from the lack of oxygen.

  
“You’re right. I don’t,” he said, releasing you from the chokehold. Coughing, you greedily sucked the air into your lungs. You keeled over, dry heaving.

  
Footsteps stalked towards you. The masked man leaned down to grab a fistful of your hair, yanking your head up towards him so he could look you in the face. “Because I know what you’ll become.”

  
Chills crawled down your spine as you looked up at his faceless mask, squirming in his grasp. Twisting your hair even tighter around his palm, he placed his other hand over your face.

You fell unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: I have so much to do and I am so stressed out  
also me: I'm going to write a plot-heavy Kylo Ren/reader prisoner fic even tho I already have 2 sometimes 3 fics to tend to on top of IRL stuff
> 
> WHY AM I LIKE THIS


	2. To Capture a Predator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I’ve always been the hunter, nothing on my tail,  
But there was something in you,  
I knew, could make that change. _
> 
> _To capture a predator,  
You can't remain the prey.  
You have to become an equal,  
In every way. _
> 
> _So look in the mirror and tell me, who do you see?  
Is it still you?  
Or is it me? _  
-Become the Beast (Karliene)  
listen [ here. ](https://open.spotify.com/user/o8tlixcpqbggl1wict0gq8tot/playlist/2r3k4ZPmxsz42GRLZSGBUH?si=L9JeW_ZOS12jfOr_SqmjbQ)  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ch warnings: (light) physical and psychological abuse

### 

To Capture a Predator

It was cold.

  
Not the temperature in the room, but that wasn’t particularly cozy either. No. Whatever you were strapped to was cold to the touch. _Freezing,_ actually.

  
You kept your eyes closed as your body awoke, humming to the new sensations and pressures. You were in the standing position, with your ankles and wrists tightly bound. A brutally cold slab of metal supported your spine. Your legs were splayed slightly, your arms tightly pinned by your side. Staying as still as possible, you started to check in with yourself.

  
The first thing you noticed was the lack of clothing. By the judge of how cold you felt, you were still in the outfit you had worn for the assignment. That would explain the goosebumps.

  
Next, mobility. You flexed your fingers and toes, only to find them glued into place. The restraints painfully dug into your flesh when you tried to move. Great.

  
Moving on. Your head. Does it still hurt? You remembered there was blood gushing from a head wound. Hmmm. No blood now, but when you moved your head a fraction, you winced at a sore spot.

  
Okay. Now, for the most vital question. _Where the fuck am I?_

  
Think. Groman’s cantina. The cigarette, the stars. Blood oozing from his belly. The Stormtrooper. Zeven screaming your name. The sound of leaves crunching beneath boots. You couldn’t move, and then a confrontation…

  
The masked creature. You felt the gears turn in your mind, click into place when you remembered. You were his prisoner.

  
_Kylo Ren’s prisoner._

  
You took a deep breath and immediately regretted it. A stabbing pain shot through your side, causing you to flutter your eyes open involuntarily.

  
Bad idea.

  
The masked creature was sitting down, his posture utterly relaxed, staring presumably right at you.

  
“Your wound in your abdomen isn’t from me,” he said, his voice heavily modulated through his mask. “Regretfully.”

  
You didn’t speak. Instead, your eyes darted around the room, looking for a way out.

The man laughed. A low, ominous sound. “There’s no way out, resistance scum.”

  
You let your eyes wander, taking in the size of him. He was dressed in all black, quite literally head to toe, with a hooded cowl draped around his broad shoulders. He looked like something you’ve seen in a nightmare.

  
You tried to keep the panic out of your voice. “Where am I?”

  
“That’s classified.”

  
_Of course._ You sighed, frustrated. Another sharp pain to your side.

  
You turned your head, the small fraction you were allowed to, and saw a Stormtrooper in the room with you. Your eyes darted to the blaster in his hands.

  
_Options._

  
You heard the shuffle of the man’s robes, the creasing of his leather boots. Slowly, you moved your head back in front of you to see your dagger tucked into his belt.

  
You brought your gaze up to his eyes, well, you assumed that’s where his eyes would be. You did your best to keep your breathing even, your heart rate under control.

  
_Steady._

  
You waited for him to say something, to intimidate you. Or to wave that stupid gloved hand of his, inflicting pain with his wizard powers.

  
Instead, silence. You needed him to talk, to do _something,_ so you could get some information out of him. Your palms began to dampen.

  
“Soooo,” you started, surprised at how even your voice sounded. “Who talks first? You talk first? I talk first?” Nothing. “Okay, I talk first. It’s nice to meet you, I’m-”

  
“I know who you are,” the mask spoke, his body unmoving.

  
“Oh? I’m flattered, really. You’re like, kind of a celebrity, ya know. I mean, not in the best way. Since people hate your guts. But you know what they say, bad publicity is good publicity.”

  
He didn’t take the bait; instead, he slowly cocked his head to the side, his mask pointing down. Drinking you in.

  
You didn’t relent. “So, why the mask, big shot? Are you secretly a Hutt? Some ugly fucking slug-like alien? Or are you just hideous all on your own?”

  
Silence. Your confidence wavered, just a sliver, concerned that you wouldn’t get a rise out of him.

  
“I mean, such a shame. To hide your face. I gotta tell you, Jabba, I’m surprised you turned out ugly. Your parents-”

  
You didn’t see the blow coming. The back of his hand connected with your cheek faster than the speed of light. You gasped, seeing stars. Tendrils of pain shot down your check, to your neck, seeping into your core. Your cheeks felt hot as the blood rushed to the site of impact.

  
“Don’t talk about my _parents,”_ he spat.

  
Your head hung down for a moment as you collected yourself. You heard the masked creature pace in front of you, agitated. His labored breathing filled the silence.

  
_Okay, touchy subject. Perfect. _

  
Leisurely, you lifted your head to fix your gaze on the visor of his mask as he walked in front of you. You smiled, baring your teeth.

  
“Not very gentleman-like of you, huh, big shot? To hit a lady. Your mother would be so disappointed in you.”

  
You braced yourself for the blow, the back of his hand connecting with your cheek once again. You weren’t, however, expecting him to hit the other side, ensuring that it stung just as much as the first time around. You gritted your teeth, biting back a groan. Blood collected in your mouth.

  
“You’re not a _lady._ Don’t flatter yourself, whore.” His voice was borderline unstable. Emotional.

  
You smiled again, showing your reddened teeth. “Not a whore, but keep telling yourself that, asshole.”

  
He laughed: a cruel, vicious sound. He stopped pacing and situated himself in front of you again, his hands clasped behind his back. “Just one look at you and I can tell,” he said, his voice low through the vocoder. “You’re filthy.”

  
You gritted your teeth, not because you were insulted, but because a fresh wave a pain coursed through you from your injuries. You struggled to keep your head up.

  
“You know nothing,” you whispered, “stupid, little boy.”

  
“Oh?” He stepped closer to you. “I know you’re twenty-five, a loner, an orphan. A trained killer.” He slipped out your vibroblade positioned in his belt and looked down, twisting the knife in his hands.

  
“Trained to be the best of the best, part of some _elite,” _ he put a nasty emphasis on this word, “division designed to bring me down.”

  
He twirled the knife once more and placed it back under his belt.

  
“Funny, though, how you joined the Resistance not because you believed in their cause, but because you just wanted to belong to something. _Desperate_ to belong, actually.”

Your breath hitched in your throat as he stepped closer to you, his mask inches away from your face. “That’s not true.”

  
He ignored you. “So desperate to be taken care of, to find somebody to love you,” he whispered, bringing his gloved fingers up to your face. "You thought you found it with Drox, but you're wrong." He gently dragged his fingertips down the mark he left on you, caressing you.

You huffed and squirmed away from his touch. “Don’t touch me. And _shut up.” _

  
He chuckled. You felt nauseous, sick to your stomach. Not at his proximity, but that he knew so many intimate details about your life.

"But he abandoned you, just like your parents. Left you to die. Because he doesn't love you." 

  
“Liar,” you said, your bottom lip trembling.

  
“Am I? That might be so. But I’m not lying now, and you know it.” The masked creature started to trail his fingertips up your arms, eliciting the chills that pricked at your skin.

  
“Always searching for something, _someone_ that feels like home. Like a lost pet. An _abandoned_ pet," he whispered. You blinked away the tears forming in your eyes.

"It’s a shame, really, that you never got what you wanted from them,” he continued, applying more pressure to your arms. “But instead...the very thing you sought to destroy will give you what you needed all along.”

  
You shook your head, vehemently. “No-”

  
“Yes,” he hissed, removing a hand from your arm to take your face between his fingers. “You belong to me now."

  
“Fuck you, you-,”

  
His fingers dug in deeper. “Ah ah ah, that’s not a way to speak to your master, little pet.”

  
“I am not a pet,” you spat. “And I will_ never_ belong to you.”

  
“You already do,” the mask murmured. “And soon enough, you will thank me for giving you what you’ve always wanted.” The man gave you one last squeeze before releasing your face. "What you've always _needed."_

  
Your lip curled over your teeth. “Bite me.”

  
He cocked his head at you. “An interesting request.”

  
You faked a laugh, tears no longer threatening to fall. “Look at that, Jabba has a sense of humor.”

  
A beat. “Where’s your base located?”

  
“What base?” You asked, your voice smooth as honey. Defiant.

  
“The base that you and your little friends call home,” he said, pacing back and forth in front of you.  


“What friends? After all, I’m a loner,” you challenged, licking your lips and shooting him a sly smile. “You said so yourself.”

  
He paused. “You’re so right,” he said, his voice light. “Let me rephrase. I meant the murderers, traitors, and thieves you commit crimes with,” he said, his mask directed at you. “Does that ring a bell?”

  
You pursed your lips, your eyes leisurely scanning the room. Feigning consideration. “Hm, I’m afraid it doesn’t.”

  
He took two heavy steps towards you, his body merely inches away from yours. You kept your eyes on the visor of his helmet, refusing to look away. You wondered if he could hear your heartbeat from where he was standing.

  
“Tell me.” Even through the mask, his voice had a different edge to it. Excitement.

  
You smacked your lips together, making obnoxious, wet popping noises with your mouth. “Mmmm,” you hummed. “That’s gonna be a no for me, my guy.”

  
He cocked his head to the side. Not out of curiosity, but in the this-is-how-I-look-at-my-prey-before-I-eat-them manner.

  
You tried your best to remain calm on the surface, despite the goosebumps on your arms. Gasping quietly, you opened your mouth to yawn. It was genuine- you _were_ exhausted, but you over-exaggerated the act to convey boredom.

  
The masked man didn’t hesitate to jump at the opportunity. He slid two fingers in your mouth, pressing your tongue down, and clamped his thumb underneath your chin. Applying pressure, he jerked your head to the side, forcing you to look at him.

  
You thrashed at the violation, frantically attempting to bite his fingers off. Your efforts proved futile. He didn’t budge; his fingers didn’t even twitch as you bit down onto his leather gloves.

  
“Aaaaaagghhhh,lehhhhttt guuuuhh,” you groaned, saliva collecting in your mouth and dripping to your chest.

  
He pressed down on your tongue harder. “Where’s your base located?”

  
You tried to move from his grasp, but he had you immobilized.

  
“Fuuuhhhccc yuuuh.”

  
Within seconds you had more leather in your mouth, your gut twisting at the taste. The creature assaulted your mouth with a third finger, sliding down your tongue. Gagging you.

  
Your body convulsed at the sensation, desperately trying to remove his fingers from the back of your throat. The sound of you choking, the saliva that dripped from your mouth only encouraged him further.

  
“Where’s your base located? Where’s the crystal?” he asked, knowing full well you couldn’t respond even if you wanted to.

  
You tried anyways. “Fuuuhhhh aghhh.” _Fuck you._

  
His fingers slid out, and for a moment, you thought you were free. Wrong. He thrust his fingers to the back of your throat again. And then back out, then back in. His fingers made a wet noise as they moved in and out of your mouth.

  
You paled. You gagged and sputtered against his fingers, tears pricking your eyes. Your stomach churned at the sensation; you were going to be sick. You tried to swallow but couldn’t, and you heaved as felt the contents of your stomach rise.

  
Just then he took out his fingers, leaving you gasping for air. You coughed violently, swallowing the bile rising in your throat.

  
“The base, little pet.” The creature wiped his fingers on his thigh before placing his hands behind his back.

  
Your head hung low, your breathing still erratic. You could only manage a whisper. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

  
He grabbed your face and made you look at him again. “The base,” he growled, “before I snap your pretty little neck.”

  
Your mouth distorted into a smile. “Aw,” you panted, “you think I’m pretty?”

  
He dug his fingers into your skin, applying a pressure that was nearly crushing your jaw. You winced at the sensation but didn’t cry out.

  
“Such a fool.” His voice dripped with venom. He stepped back and paced in front of you, rolling his shoulders and neck as he did so. Like he was preparing for something.

  
You _tsked_ at him. “What irony, Jabba. A crow calling a raven black.”

  
He paused, slowly turning his head towards you. “You’re right. We are similar.”

  
You scoffed. “Yeah, right. Separated at birth, I’m sure.”

  
The masked creature sauntered over to you. “Oh? You don’t see the similarities?”

  
You bit back a strangled laugh, your body convulsing with the effort. “You’re a monster. A sick, murderous _monster._ The only thing we have in common is the air we breathe and the ground beneath our feet.”

  
A snort of derision came from the mask. “How poetic. You stupid, little fool.”

  
_ Don’t say it, don’t say it. _ “I know you are, but what am I?”

  
“Silence,” he hissed, lifting his hand to your face.

  
You gagged and sucked in for air, your airway restricting painfully from an invisible, crushing force. _ Shouldn’t have said it._

  
“Interesting that you call me the murderer, when you leave a trail of bodies wherever you go.” He twisted his hand in your face, the air being squeezed out of your lungs.

  
You began to see stars, a cold sweat breaking out on your forehead. It wasn’t until your vision was blanketed with a black curtain that he pulled away, leaving you gasping for air.

  
You regulated your breathing before speaking to him. “I don’t kill the innocent. Only the wicked, the evil.”

  
The black mass tilted his head at you. “Oh? Is that so?”

  
You leaned forward, as far as you could. You kept your chin high and eyes fixated on the visor of his mask. “Yes.”

  
“Hmmm, it seems you are mistaken, little fool,” he said, stepping even closer to you. “That soldier you stabbed last night? You know, the one whose throat you sliced open?”

  
He waited for an answer, but you didn’t give him one.

  
“Well, that was his first battle. He has never harmed a soul. His hands were cleaner than yours will _ever_ be. Just a young boy, really. And you slaughtered him.”

  
He was so close to you, you had to press your back against the restraining wall. You looked down, a pit forming in the bottom of your stomach.

  
He took his finger and hooked it under your chin, gently raising it. “And yet, I’m the monster?”

  
You released a jagged breath, and your eyes darted around the room, trying to focus on anything but his mask. He wouldn’t allow it. He leaned down and in, tilting his head so he could look up at you.

  
“Look at me,” he demanded.

  
You had no choice; your entire field of vision was filled with the creature. Much to your frustration, tears welled in your eyes. You furiously blinked them away.

  
He placed his thumb on your chin, pinching it in place. “Aww, are you upset because you killed a little boy? Hm, pet? Or is it because I’m forcing you to look in the mirror?”

  
You squeezed your eyes shut and spoke, your bottom lip trembling. “We are _not_ the same.”

  
He tsked at you. “Such a stubborn little pet. Refusing to see the truth. Don’t worry, I’ll help you. I’ll help you see yourself for what you truly are,” he released your chin and smacked your cheek, making your eyes shoot open. “A monster.”

  
You vehemently shook your head, your hair falling into your face. “I’m _not_ a monster.”

  
A chuckle came from the mask. “Then neither am I. Now tell me, where’s your base?”

  
You groaned at his question, attempting to thrash forward but unable to move in the restraints. Your head was throbbing, your side was stinging, and you were bleeding where the constraints connected with your skin. You didn’t want to deal with this asshole anymore.

  
“Fuck you,” you spat.

  
“Not interested,” he said, smacking your cheek again. It wasn’t a full-blown hit, but it wasn’t gentle, either. “You have one more chance to tell me. Where is your base?”

  
You laughed. An empty, bitter laugh. “Or what? You’ll hit me again? You’ll tighten my restraints? Go fuck yourself,” you repeated.

  
The creature didn’t respond. Instead, he stepped even closer to you, his robes fluttering at your ankles. His mask almost made contact with your face. You tried to lean back, but you had nowhere to go; you were met with the cool, metal device you were propped up against.

  
You watched, tense, as he lifted his hand to your face. Slowly, he swiped his fingers across your forehead to collect your hair. You flinched as he tucked it behind your ear, his breathing perfectly calm.

  
Yours, on the other hand, was erratic. Uneven. You were so close to him, you could feel his body heat. Each time you inhaled, your chest brushed against his, just for a moment. The proximity was making you dizzy.

  
“Not so confident now, are you?” he murmured.

  
You didn’t respond, too afraid that your voice would break. That you’d show him vulnerability.

  
“Aahh, didn’t think so,” he said, his voice hushed. “This is going to hurt, pet.”

  
You knit your brows at his words. He wasn’t touching you, nor was he moving to. But then you felt it. An immense pressure building in your mind, invading your senses. Your lips parted at the sensation. You kept your eyes on him as the creature raised his hand to your face, twisting it slightly.

  
You jolted forward, an agonizing groan escaping your lips. The pressure soon turned into distinct, shooting pains that enveloped your head. Carving into the edges of your mind, leaving small cuts with each tendril of pain. Taking away your perception of what was real and what wasn’t. All that existed inside of you was pain. All that existed was _him,_ his presence inside your head.

And you hated him for it.

  
You screamed, your body convulsing against the restraints at the invasion. “Get out,” you moaned, your eyes rolling to the back of your head.

  
Another twist of his hand. “You’re so weak.”

  
You shut your eyes closed, desperately trying to resist him.

  
He laughed. “Your base, pet.”

  
You couldn’t help it. Your base on D’Qar flashed in your mind, along with the faces of your division. You screamed as the images were torn from your mind, like ripping pages out of a book. The creature placed his fingers on your face, pushing your head back, and delved deeper into your head.

  
Visions of D’Qar whipped through your mind. Secret exits and tunnels, artillery inventory, fleet numbers. Everything. Distressed, guttural noises came from your throat as he continued to violate you. The pain became so unbearable you started to lose touch with reality. You leaned into the feeling, wanting to escape the brutality you were enduring. Tiny black dots danced in the corners of your peripherals, threatening to cover your vision entirely.

  
And then he pulled away, violently ripping through your mind. Shredding it apart. You gasped as he did, gagging. Bile rose in your throat and you felt like you were going to be sick.

  
A chuckle rang in your ears. A dark, vicious laugh that came from the creature. From the thing that just assaulted your mind.

  
You were panting, nearly hyperventilating. Your head hung down, completely limp, and tears involuntarily dripped down your face. The residual headache was almost as bad as the mind probe itself.

  
“D’Qar, hm,” he mused. He began to pace back and forth in front of you again. “She always was resourceful.” He almost sounded impressed. 

  
Tears blurred your vision and you blinked them away, sniffling as your head hung down. Even if you wanted to respond to him, you didn’t have the energy to.  
  
The creature crossed the room to stand by you again. “Look at me,” he demanded.

  
Your mind processed his words a few seconds after he spoke. Shakily, you raised your chin up at him, tears streaming down your face, snot dripping from your nose. You took a few deep breaths, your body still convulsing, and looked up at his visor.

  
“Good girl,” he cooed, placing his hands behind his back. “The First Order thanks you for your service.”

  
You bared your teeth at him, seething. “I hate you.”

  
“Oh? How come?” The creature feigned innocence.

  
“You’re,” you had to pause to catch your breath, “evil.”

  
“Evil?” He shook his head. “No, pet. I’m not evil. This is just war, and you’re my prisoner,” he said, crossing the room in quick, powerful strides.

  
“And we’re just getting started.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmk if you guys like this :) if you're used to my other fics....this will be very different (at least, my depiction of Kylo will be different)


	3. I Will Make You Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _They call me devil,  
My heart is empty,  
They call me devil,  
Just try and tempt me._
> 
> _I'll steal your soul,  
I'll eat you whole,  
Aint no other way.  
They call me devil,  
And you should be afraid._
> 
> _I will tell you lies,  
I'll crawl inside your mind.  
Grab hold of your eyes,  
I will make you mine  
Oh,  
And I’m gonna take my time.  
_  
-Call Me Devil (Friends in Tokyo)  
listen [ here. ](https://open.spotify.com/user/o8tlixcpqbggl1wict0gq8tot/playlist/2r3k4ZPmxsz42GRLZSGBUH?si=P6XEnn9-RZun4xfeLMLF5g)  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ch warnings: deranged, explicit sexual thoughts from our favorite obsessive lonely boi  
& FYI- I used she/her pronouns in this chapter but it’s still a reader insert. It just felt too weird using you/your while writing in Kylo’s POV. ;)

### 

I Will Make You Mine 

Kylo Ren sat at his desk, perfectly still. Meditating.

  
Behind his eyelids, he was floating in a serene body of water. Crickets chirped in the darkness. The stars shone brilliantly above him, the reflection of the moon rippled sensually on the surface of the water. The Force flowed through him, vibrating the very cells in his body. Breathing life into him. A soft wind caressed his face, tickling-

  
_Yeah, no. Fuck this shit. _

  
Kylo opened his eyes and rolled his shoulders. He didn’t feel like floating in a bottomless ocean today. He felt like snapping someone’s fucking neck.

  
He pushed himself off the chair, pacing madly in his chambers. Trying to shake off the thing that consumed him.

  
Rage.

  
Complete, encompassing, _blinding_ rage. He woke up with it, trained with it, went to bed with it. It’s what he saw when he looked in the mirror. When he closed his fucking eyes.

  
No matter how hard Kylo Ren tried, that anger never went away. And now, the feeling was only getting stronger. Debilitating.

  
All because of _her. _

  
Kylo growled, her face embedded in his mind. Those heavy footsteps pounded on the floor. Leather stretched as he clenched his fists, heart palpitations rattled his chest.

  
He needed to hurt something, and he needed to do it _ now. _

  
His fist connected with the poor, unsuspecting protocol droid standing dormant in his chambers. The blow sent it flying across the room, parts of it coming undone as it hit the wall.

Kylo wasn’t done with it though, oh no, it wouldn’t get off _that_ easy.

  
Grunting, he picked it up and smashed it against the wall, caving in its mechanical face until it was a collapsed mess. He wasn’t satisfied until the entire thing was dismembered.

  
He slammed the broken droid to the ground, stepping on it with a _crunch _ as he walked away from the mess he made. The doors slid open as he made his exit, the droid sparking behind him. He had to get out of his chambers.

  
Six days.

  
It had been six days since he found her, since she became the constant pain in his ass. The tiny, insignificant insect that just wouldn’t stop buzzing in his fucking ear. Making him spin out, spiral out of control.

  
Her energy did that to him. It got under his skin, _no, _ it got inside him. Fed off of him until he went mad.

  
Kylo couldn’t sleep. Could barely eat. Could barely have a conversation with someone, let alone be in the same room with them. Why? Because she was constantly there, tapping on the inside of his skull, distracting him.

  
A Resistance fighter. The First Order’s enemy. _His_ enemy.

  
Always there, chipping away at his mind, begging for his attention. And he wanted nothing more than to give it to her.

  
Oh, the things he would do to her. Sweet, sweet things. Sick things. _Vile _ things.

  
Things he could have done to her, but didn’t.

  
He carried her through the forest that night on Corellia. Took her straight to his shuttle. Laid her on his bed and watched her curl up into a little ball.  
She slept like a fucking angel, much to his disgust. Her soft, dainty hands clasped together under her chin. Her lashes fluttered gently against her eyelids. Wild, unrestrained hair billowed across his pillowcases.

  
The ruthless, brave soldier, sleeping so soundly in his bed. So delicate. So pretty.

  
The sounds she made when she slept did something to him. Small little pretty sighs of contentment. All. Night. Long.

  
Kylo picked up his pace, roaming aimlessly around the Finalizer. A black, hulking mass, evoking fear in those that dare be in his line of sight. A locomotive of raw, untamed power, trying to run away from the thoughts inside his head.

  
Only to find, he couldn’t. There was no escaping it. His mind was starved, and it feasted on his memories of her.

  
At one point, her skirt rose over her hips, exposing her black, lace panties. Kylo had to resist the urge to hook in a finger in and pull them down.

He’d take his time, of course. Breathe in her scent. Spread her open to find her sweet spot. He’d toy with her clit with those rough thumbs, flicking up, down, all around. Slide his hand down to her entrance to spread her slick juices all over her pussy. Dip a finger in, see how she’d squirm when he slid in another.

  
She would have stayed asleep under his Force spell, he knew that. He could have had his way, could have taken her right then and there. Could have yanked down her panties and devoured her pussy, make her cum on his hand while he sucked feverishly on her clit. Could have pushed the head of his cock inside of her, exploring the tightness of her cunt before slowly pressing himself all the way in. Forcing her to accommodate his length. Split her in fucking half.

  
But nope.

  
Ben Solo might be dead, but Kylo Ren still had a grasp on his morals.

  
Well, _some._

  
Okay, more like one. But still.

  
He’d be lying, though, if Kylo said he didn’t think about severing ties with that single, stubborn moral.

  
It wasn’t every day, you see, that Kylo got to watch a pretty little thing like her roll around in his bed. He wanted to crawl on top of her, fill that empty space next to her. Fill _her_ up.

  
Her small frame fit so perfectly in his sheets, like it was made to be there. Soft, supple curves that blended right into the comforter. She looked so innocent. So tame. So delicious.

  
So delicious, in fact, Kylo had to escape to the refresher to free his aching cock from his pants. He stood there, slightly hunched over as he furiously worked his shaft at the thought of her. Those pink, wet lips. Those sweet, soft sighs. Her perfect body, seductive and smooth and dainty and so fucking ripe for the picking.

  
Not his proudest moment, he’d be the first to admit that. Usually, he wasn’t so easily enticed, so easily controlled by his urges.

  
And yet, the night he took her, he was beating his cock senseless in his hand, biting the inside of his cheek to stop the groans from spilling out of his lips. He came within minutes, his throbbing cock twitching in his hand, cum coating his fingers and dripping down onto the floor. He moaned her name as he released his load, imagining her on her knees, keeping her mouth open like a good little girl. A good girl being bad for _him._

  
Kylo prowled through the military sector, biting back the bitter taste in his mouth. She would never be his _ good girl. _

  
And that’s what drove him fucking wild. That’s why this rage inside of him wouldn’t quit.

  
He wanted her. Wanted to take everything from her. Give her everything she needed, take care of her. His little pet.

  
But she would never allow it. Kylo sensed it immediately- her resistance. She would never see him as anything but a monster, a creature. She wouldn’t even acknowledge him as anything else; he saw that when he tore through her mind. She referred to him as creature, monster, asshole… every name _but_ his first name.

  
And he hated her for it. Hated how much he cared. How _invested_ he had become. That first day he interrogated her, had her immobile in those restraints, he almost _lost_ it.

His cock twitched as he slid his fingers in and out of her mouth, watching the drool drop down to her pretty little collar bone. He wanted to lap it up, leave bite marks all over her chest, punish her with his teeth. It took every ounce of strength in his possession to direct the conversation to her base, the information he had come for. It was nearly impossible, and he hated it.

  
Didn’t get it, either. Kylo spent the last week trying to figure out his infatuation with her. He would visit her in small increments- that’s all he could handle- to try and uncover what kept him up at night.

  
She was defiant, strong-willed. A fighter. Not afraid of him. She _hated_ him, but didn’t fear him. If she could get her small, delicate hands on him, she would kill him. And he would enjoy watching her try.

  
So strong, such a skilled fighter. He knew she could take care of herself. Yet she was soft, somehow, feminine. Someone that needed to be held after a long day, have their hair stroked and feet rubbed...

  
He _had_ to get out of his head, before he went mad. He always thought visiting her would make it better, would relieve some of the tension building in his chest. And it would work, for the briefest of moments. But eventually, she would lash out, spew her hatred at him, forcing him to respond with anger, with violence. And the cycle would repeat.

  
That cycle meant she had _no_ idea just how bad he had it for her. He had to keep it that way. So he did what he did best- scare her. Put her down. Make her hurt. Be the monster she thought he was.

  
A small smirk pulled at his lips. _Maybe I should pay her a visit now, remind her that I’m still here._

  
It only took minutes to reach the interrogation room, unsurprisingly. Kylo wouldn’t even deny it- his feet had carried him in her direction the second he left his quarters.

  
There she was, in that same upright, restrained position. Head hanging low. Sleeping, or just dejected- he didn’t know. He walked up to her and stood there. Waiting.

  
_Ah._ She was awake, he knew that now. The disgust rolling off of her gave it away.

  
“Good morning, pet.”

  
No response.

  
His fingers twitched behind his back. “Look at me.”

  
“Go away,” she murmured.

  
He tsked at her. “That’s not a very nice thing to say to your visitor.”

  
“Aw, I’m sorry,” she breathed, looking up at his mask. “What I meant to say is...I hope you eat shit and die.” She bared her teeth. “In no particular order.”

  
Those eyes stared into him, full of hatred, yet so deep, so beautiful. He could get lost in those eyes, so bright and-

  
His hand unclasped behind his back without thinking. Connected with her cheek with a small backhanded tap. The _smack_ sound brought him back to reality. Put him back in control.

  
She blinked, surprised. Then a deranged, wicked grin split across her face. “You hit like a girl.” She laughed. “Like a little bitch.”

  
His fists balled by his side. If he hit her with his full force, she would die. And that’s not what he wanted. _Unfortunately._

  
“I’ll let that slide, seeing as I need something from you today,” he said, pacing in front of her. “And I’ll need you alive.”

  
His prisoner rolled her eyes. “What else could you _possibly_ want from me, Jabba? I mean, seriously. I don’t have anything to give you.”

  
_Oh, you have so much to give me, kitten. Just you wait. _

  
“The crystal.”

  
She paused, confusion on her face. It was so easy for him to read his little pet. “I don’t have it,” she said, slowly. “Clearly.”

  
“You were sent there for it. Why didn’t you find it?”

  
He watched from the corner of his eye as she pulled on the restraints, agitated. A strained groan blew through her lips. “I didn’t have time to find it,” she growled. “My efforts were _intercepted_ by a creature in a mask.”

  
“Ah. You mean, you failed.”

  
Those beautiful, haunting eyes narrowed at him. _ “No,_ we didn’t have a chance to search. I didn’t fail anything.”

  
He hummed at her in response, those footsteps still assaulting the ground.

  
She sneered, mimicking the sound he made. “What does that mean,_ hm?_ Cat got your tongue, Jabba?”

  
Kylo whipped his head towards her, that familiar feeling rising in his chest. “Your _team_ wouldn’t have been able to find it.” He invaded her space. “You’re useless. All of you are useless.”

  
“That’s not-”

  
“Yes,” he hissed, grabbing her cheeks between his fingers. “All of you are. Zeven, Tibbia, Xavier, Drox. _Especially_ Drox.”

  
He watched as her brows knit down and her forehead crinkle, defensive. “You don’t know anything about Drox.”

  
_Oh, but I do._

  
He didn’t know the man even existed six days ago, but then, this little pain in the ass entered his life. And the second he picked up on the nature of their relationship, he found out what he needed to know.

  
A Resistance fighter in her same division, deployed by his mother. 6’4, didn’t finish university, liked his coffee black. Could mostly be found drunk in a cantina, enjoying the company of thieves, gamblers, and prostitutes. Total playboy. Total _asshole._

  
Not right for his little pet.

  
“I know he left you to fend for yourself, the night your efforts were _intercepted.”_

  
His prisoner clamped her jaw shut, looking away. He felt the sadness seeping from her every pore. She would never say it aloud, but Drox leaving her stung. She was abandoned all over again.

  
“He would have saved me if he could,” she murmured. Lying to herself. Those big, round eyes blinked away tears.

  
Kylo took a step closer. “No, little pet.” He made sure his voice was soft, barely audible. “No one could have saved you from me. No one _will_ save you from me. _Especially_ him, seeing as he doesn’t love you.”

  
Kylo watched her face as something snapped. _ “Shut up,” _ she yelled, “just SHUT UP!”

  
A deep laugh rumbled through his helmet. “The truth hurts, I know.”

  
She looked at him for a moment, her chest rising and falling with her labored breathing. Her forehead creased, crumpled in defeat. Her sensual lips sloped into a small pout, her chin trembled with emotion. She was going to sob. _Poor pet._

  
Her voice was the softest of whispers, barely even there. “Why won’t you just kill me?”

  
He didn’t answer. Not because he wanted to get under her skin, but because he honestly didn’t have one.

  
The silence passed. She pulled against her restraints again, grunting and speaking through clenched teeth. “I hate you.”

  
“That’s mutual, pet.” Kylo’s lips twitched up, just a little. Hate was a good thing. Hatred meant passion, and he could work with passion.

  
One last death glare and she put her head down again. “Please go away.”

  
His smirk dissipated under his mask; she had lost some of her spark, that spunk. That light that vibrated through her, beckoning him to her. That pull, that force that made him feel close to falling off the edge of the universe. Her intoxicating energy.

  
He felt himself caving into that energy, losing his control. He was slipping, teetering on the edge of madness...

  
He stepped closer to her. “Do you want out of your restraints, little pet?”

  
She didn’t raise her head. Only nodded.

  
A wave of his hands and the restraints unshackled themselves. She gasped as she steadied herself, almost falling.

  
He stepped back, giving her room to stretch.

  
She slowly looked up at him, her face twisted in pain as she rubbed her chaffed, slender wrists. She eyed him suspiciously- she didn’t trust his motives.

  
He smirked. _Good._

  
Her voice was unsteady, but he could tell she was trying to remain collected. “What now, Jabba? Are you just going to breathe over me like the kriffing creep you are?”

  
“No. You’re free to leave.”

  
She blinked at him, her mouth opened to form a little _o._ He could tell that she wondered if there was any truth in what he said.

  
He clarified for her. “Once you submit to me.”

  
Kylo blinked, and suddenly, his little pet sprung on him, her fists pounding against his chest. She thrashed at him, slapping and pushing on his torso like a punching bag. Screaming and yelling at the top of her lungs like a vicious animal.

  
Kylo didn’t even flinch. His chest rose with a relaxed effort, unfazed. He caught her hands in his and looked down at her, disinterested. “Are you quite finished?”

  
She didn’t speak. Just stared at him with those doe eyes, full of hate. A single tear rolled down her face.

  
“Poor little pet,” he mocked. “So desperate to get out of her cage.”

  
She twisted from his grip and stumbled backward. He wasn’t expecting the full-on breakdown that followed. Tears gushed from her eyes, her little frame wracked with sobs. She brought her arms around her and swayed, unsteady.

  
The tiniest, smallest thread of guilt shot through him at the sight of her. The _tiniest._

  
His little pet swayed forward, losing her balance, and Kylo’s hands caught her. She tried to pull free of his grasp, but he wouldn’t let her. She fought for a second longer before giving up, her hands going limp in his.

  
“Shhh,” he cooed. “Let it all out.” He closed the space between them. “Submit to me,” he muttered, “and I will take you away from here.”

  
She froze in his arms. “Take, take me where?”

  
Kylo’s dead heart beat just a little faster at the softness in her tone. So sweet, so pure. So _hopeful._ She sniffled against him, hiccuping, and he immediately wanted to swoop her up, hold her. Slipping, falling off the edge...

  
“To my quarters,” he rasped. “You will be comfortable there.”

  
The sniffling stopped, and her little body stilled against him. For one, sweet moment, Kylo thought she had caved.

  
“No,” she gasped, “I hate you. Get away from me.” She pushed herself off of him.

  
Kylo could feel the revulsion pour out of her. Almost taste it. It felt like a slap to the face.

  
He clenched his fists, trying to diffuse the anger that pulsated throughout his body. “Fine,” he spat. Rage lit his cells on fire. “You can die in here, Resistance slut.”

  
He didn’t stay to hear her witty remark, to see her sneering face. He blew through the doors, barking orders at the Stormtroopers standing guard. “Restrain her.”

  
“Yes, sir!”

  
Kylo furiously stalked through the interrogation hall and into the turbolift. Anger flowed through his veins, devoured him.

  
He violently ripped his mask off, letting it fall to the ground with a loud _thud._

  
He needed fresh air, he needed to _breathe. _ Needed to get her out of his system.

  
She was intoxicating, maddening. Being around her made him weak, unpredictable. He should have never asked her to come to his quarters. A redness spread across his neck, climbing up to his cheeks.

  
Kylo fumed in the turbolift, walking in tight circles, unable to remain still. He wanted the pain to end. He knew what he had to do: kill her and just be done with it. Move on.

  
But Kylo was trapped. He was lying to himself; there was no way he could resort to that. There was only one option left that would save his sanity: break her. Earn her submission. Have her be his little pet, willingly.

  
He took a deep, shaky breath, and another, then another. He needed control, and he needed it now.

  
He closed his eyes and focused on meditating, the turbo lift thrumming beneath his feet. This time, instead of floating in an eternal ocean, Kylo saw something else behind his eyelids: his little pet sprawled out on his bed, her naked body intertwined with his.

  
Kylo calmly opened his eyes and took a steady breath.

  
_Soon, kitten, soon._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes? no? maybe so? let your girl know ;)


	4. Seven Devils

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Seven devils all around you,_  
_Seven devils in my house._  
_See they were there when I woke up this morning,_  
_I'll be dead before the day is done._  
  
-Seven Devils (Florence + The Machine)  
listen [ here.](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2r3k4ZPmxsz42GRLZSGBUH?si=kCa6ratKQaiq5NTR3BQ1Hg)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ch warnings: kylo being a dick. torture: lowkey physical and definitely psychological. (empty) threat of rape. tread carefully. 
> 
> brownie points for those that catch the original trilogy Easter egg in this chapter 👀

### 

Seven Devils

Since you've been taken, all you do is wait.

  
Wait for food, wait for bathroom privileges. For sleep. For company.

  
That's what you're waiting for now: your next visitor. Shivering against the interrogation device in the beige, bulky sack they called a shirt. Quite literally freezing your ass off. Your new shirt came to right above your knees, providing absolutely no warmth. You thought it was a rag at first, when they chucked it at you.

  
_“Your new wardrobe, Resistance slut,” _ they said.

  
When you asked for panties, the Stormtroopers laughed, saying that the Supreme Leader decided you didn’t need undergarments.

  
_Of course._

  
That made sense. What didn’t make sense was, why the hell you were still _alive. _ The masked creature had ripped what he wanted from you: the location of your base. Along with past memories regarding your training, your comrades, and General Organa.

  
You had nothing else to offer him- at least, that’s how you saw it.

  
Alas, he was doing everything in his power to keep you alive. He made sure of it. A doctor made his rounds every day, tending to your wounds. Keeping you alive for _his_ amusement.

  
You hadn’t seen him for a few days, since he unlatched you from your restraints. Before that, he came every day, just for a little. Ask you about the Resistance- _why,_ you didn’t understand- and the crystal. Something you equally did not understand. You had not procured the crystal, he _knew_ that, but he harassed you all the same.

  
You started to believe he was making up reasons to come see you, to gather intel on you. See how you worked so he could use it against you. Break you down. Scare you, force you into submission like he seemed so hellbent on doing.

  
Like the sociopath he was. A huge, imposing mass of black, filled with dark energy. Calm, in control. Domineering. Taking pleasure in hurting you, making you feel insignificant, helpless.

  
Yet there was something else you sensed in small, sporadic glimpses. Something that broke through his eerily composed, lifeless mask. Suggesting he was rather unbalanced, perhaps teetering on the edge of madness. A part of him he didn't want you to see.

  
You saw it when he spoke to you sometimes. The way his chest rose erratically, shallow breaths rasping from his helmet. Unbalanced, dangerous. _Emotional._

  
You sensed it the last time you saw him. When he held your wrists so tightly, pulling your body to his. Passionate. Saying that he’d take you to his quarters, letting you be comfortable. Like his _little pet._

  
You shuddered. He truly was a monster- unhinged and unpredictable. And he was coming for you.

  
You just had no kriffing idea when.

  
It was almost worse that way, you mused. Not knowing when he’d be back kept you on edge, kept you anxious. Every time the blast doors would open, you would tense up, anticipating seeing a black mass waltzing in the room. To steal you away to his chambers, torture you in private...

  
...and like he knew you were thinking about him, the blast doors opened, and in came your favorite person.

  
_Oh, kriff. _

  
You looked up at the ceiling, trying to ignore the massive cloaked figure stalking towards you.

  
“Hello, Kitten.”

  
You refused to look at him.

  
“I’ve come to have a little chat with you.”

  
You rolled your eyes and started humming to yourself, still not looking at him.

  
He let some time pass before he let out an exasperated sigh. “Since you're being stubborn today, I’ll cut right to it.”

  
“Yay oh-my-stars can’t wait,” you muttered, less than thrilled.

  
“Where is the crystal?”

  
You let out an irritated sigh and finally looked at the masked creature. “Didn’t you find out when you tore through my head the first time?” you mumbled. “Kriff off.”

  
The creature clasped his hands behind his back. “Why did you kill Wor?”

“Oh, for fucks sake,” you said, rolling your eyes. You tugged at your restraints, wishing more than anything you could just be _free._ “Because he was a bad man. Happy?”

  
A beat. “Why were you there?”

  
“To get the crystal. As I told you before. Like a million times already.”

  
“And to do that… you killed the man that knew where it was.” Your captor tilted his head at you. “Why?”

  
“I _told_ you. Because he was _bad._ A rapist.” You tried to roll your shoulders against the interrogation chair, but you didn’t have the room. A groan passed through your lips. “And I didn’t think we needed him. I thought we’d have more time to find it.”

  
A hand lifted in front of your face and you winced, trying to shrink back. You braced for the cell crushing pressure to burn inside of your skull. Nothing happened.

  
“Ah,” the masked creature said, lowering his hand.

  
Your brows drew together. “I thought your wizard powers hurt?”

  
Another beat. “Only when you’re misbehaving.”

  
You scoffed. “Hard to misbehave when I’m rendered completely useless in this kriffing chair. Not a fair fight, if you ask me.”

  
“I didn’t ask you.”

  
A significant pause and then your captor stepped forward, waving his hand in front of you. A soft _click_ and the restraints popped off, releasing you to the ground. You inhaled sharply as you scrambled to steady yourself.

  
You tentatively looked up. You were standing right in front of him, your back against the interrogation device. It was the first time you really got to _look_ at him up close, eye to eye. Well, eye to chest.

  
Your eyes wandered over his massive frame, towering over yours. His broad shoulders took up most of your field of vision. You looked him up and down, and then up again, to settle on the cowl that was draped ominously over his helmet. Like he was death himself.

  
The two of you looked at each other in complete silence. You felt nervous, and you hated it.

  
“Well, this is awkward,” you mumbled.

  
“Who asked you to get the crystal?”

  
“Here we go again.” You threw up your hands. “Why do you care so much about the crystal? You already _have_ a laser sword or whatever the kriff it is. I’m tired, let me be.”

  
The creature tilted his head to the side. “They didn’t tell you.”

  
You shot him an irritated look. “Tell me what?”

  
“The importance of the crystal.”

  
You scoffed. “Yeah, they did.” You crossed your arms. “It’s a kyber crystal. And it gives Force users a way to wield their wizard powers, or some shit like that.”

  
A laugh came from the mask. A genuine, deep laugh. “You little fool.”

  
Your cheeks burned at the insult. Not because you were thin-skinned, but because you hated not knowing the whole story.

  
You placed your hands on your hips, lifting your chin. “I respect the General’s decision to keep me on a _need to know_ basis.”

  
“So mindless. So blindly, arrogantly, mindless,” he mumbled. “A stupid little pet.”

  
You squinted your eyes at the visor of the mask. “I am not mindless. I respect her de-"

  
“You little fool. That’s why she must have chosen you for the assignment. Not because you’re _useful,_ but because you don’t ask questions. Like the fool you are.”

  
Your nostrils flared. “Okay, big shot. I’m the fool. If you know _everything,_ what is _sooo_ important about this kriffing crystal? Hmm?”

  
The man in the mask began to make small, lazy circles around the room.

  
“It has properties that interfere with a Force user’s innate ability to access their power,” he said casually, his heavy boots pounding on the floor. “It can render even the most powerful Jedi useless.”

  
You jolted back, surprised that he actually told you. And that something like _that_ existed. “Useless, as in…?”

  
“As in their Force abilities are siphoned from them. Via the crystal.”  
  


Your mouth dropped. “But, how?”

  
“It doesn’t matter _how_ it’s possible. It just is. And the first person to find it-”

  
“Can use it against their enemy,” you said, bewilderment in your tone. “Or, at least keep someone from using it against them,” you brought your hand to your chest. _“Wow.”_

  
He stopped, his back to you. “Very good. Perhaps the little fool can learn.”

  
Your mind was still reeling at the revelation. “That’s fascinating. I wonder how that happened,” you murmured.

  
“Nobody knows.”

  
You swallowed, all too aware that the two of you were engaging in a rather _civil_ conversation. A lightbulb went off in your head.

  
“Hey...Kylo?”

  
He turned around at the sound of his name, as you figured he would. You smiled apologetically. “Sorry. Do you prefer Ren?”

  
You watched with a feigned interest in your eyes as he repositioned his stance. Legs set wide apart, hands behind his back, massive shoulders at ease. A cocky son of a bitch.

  
“Sir, from you.”

  
You nodded thoughtfully. “Sir,” you said, taking a tiny step toward him. “Permission to move, sir?”

  
He gave you a curt nod. In return you smiled at him, making sure to flutter your lashes a few times as you did.

  
“I don’t understand how kyber crystals work in general, but after hearing that... they fascinate me. Maybe you can explain it to me?”

  
“The fool wants to learn? How sweet,” he mocked. You were surprised when he continued. “They are Force-attuned crystals found sporadically in nature. They are used to construct weapons for Force-sensitive individuals.”

  
You inched closer to him, hoping you didn’t look too eager. But he seemed like he was in a relatively neutral mood, _calm,_ even, and you wanted to strike while the iron was hot. “So do all Force users have one?”

  
He hesitated for a moment. “No.”

  
You cocked your head at him. “Why not?”

  
“Because I killed them all.”

  
Your heart fluttered in your chest. “Surely you didn’t kill _all_ of them.”

  
“You’re right,_ I_ didn't,” he said, rolling his shoulders. “My knights helped me.”

  
“Ah,” you mused, looking down. Mortified. “So.. why is yours red?”

  
“I manipulated the crystal until I made it bleed, bent it to my will. Now it belongs to me, and only me.”

  
You gulped, but inched closer all the same. “Impressive.”

  
His head tilted down. “It’s what I intend to do with you, little pet.”

  
You looked up at him through your lashes. You hoped your face didn’t convey what you were thinking. _Asshole._

  
“You know that won’t happen,” you cooed, your voice like honey. “But I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t curious…”

  
Keeping your eyes on his mask, you ever so _slowly_ raised your hand, creeping towards his torso. You swallowed, your heart racing in your chest. If he sensed your fear, you were hoping he thought it was just because you were so close to him, not because of what you were about to do.

  
He looked down at your hand and you flinched, afraid he’d cut it off with his laser sword if you moved too fast. You were about to make contact with him when he reached out and grabbed you gently, catching your slender hand in his large, gloved hands. His breaths were uneven, rapid. _Raw._

  
You didn’t think, you acted. One moment your hand was in his, the next you dropped it to his waistband, clutching for your knife. Your fingertips grazed the hilt for one, sweet moment before a hand caught your wrist, twisting it back. A strangled cry left your throat.

  
“You little fool,” the mask growled. He snapped your fingers back and you howled in pain.

  
You didn’t even have time to cradle your broken fingers before you were propelled into the air by an invisible force, your back colliding with the wall. You gasped as you hit the ground, the air knocked out of your lungs and you scrambled to get on all fours.

  
Heavy footsteps rang in your ears. Coming right for you. You closed your eyes, waiting for him to kick you, to lash out. Instead, you heard him squatting down in front of you.

  
“You will look at me.”

  
You immediately raised your head. “I will look at you.” _Why wouldn’t I?_

  
“You will suffer greatly for this.”

  
“I will suffer greatly for this.”

  
“You will not sleep.”

  
_Of course not._ “I will not sleep.”

  
Your trance was broken when you felt a gloved hand on your chin, pinching ever so slightly. “Even when you’re about to collapse, even when you can’t see straight,” he said, his voice eerily quiet through his mask. That uneven emotion gone. In control again. “I do not grant you permission to succumb to it. Not until you learn respect, not until you _submit._ If you don’t, you will die.”

  
Your eyes widened as you realized what he did. “No,” you whispered.

  
He gave your chin one last pinch. “Yes.”

  
He abruptly stood up, and burst through the doors with a powerful stride. “Take her to cell 2187,” he growled, speaking to the Stormtroopers standing guard outside.

  
They sauntered in, their blasters raised in one hand. “Alright, rebel scum. Off your feet.”

**\---**

Your broken fingers twitched in the splint they so kindly made for you, a slight ache shooting up your arm as you moved.

  
You tried to reposition on the floor, tried to take your weight off your hand, but you couldn’t find a way. If you stood up, you’d fall. If you laid down, the dizziness would make you nauseous.

  
So here you were, sitting on the floor of a military office, swaying back and forth as your body continually tried to sleep. But sleep wasn't an option. It hasn't been for the past five days.

  
Five. Kriffing. Days.

  
The tiredness behind your eyes intoxicated you. Streaks of light zipped by in your peripherals, followed by sporadic periods of darkness. When you were locked in your cell, all alone, you would even hear voices. Voices of your comrades, of your friends. The voices of dead people.  
  
The monster had come to you almost every hour, on the hour, for the last five days. At least, that’s what it felt like. You had no idea what was real or not. Memories blended together with reality.  
  
You weren’t even sure if what you were doing now was real. There was no way of telling. One thing you did know was, your captor was enjoying every single second of your suffering.

  
“Such a sleepy pet,” he mused, looking down at you sitting by his feet.

  
“Shut up, Jabba,” you snarled, inching away from him.

  
The creature clasped his hands behind his back, peering down at you through that faceless mask. “I see you’re struggling to hold it together, little pet. Might I suggest you give me what I need, in exchange for what you need.”

  
“Yeah, no. Sorry, big guy.”

  
He made an apathetic noise. “By the end of tonight, you will submit.”

  
You narrowed your bloodshot eyes. “I don’t th-”

  
The sound of the blast doors opening and heavy footsteps pulled your attention away from the creature. Even with blurred vision, you were able to take note of the fire-red hair and smug disposition of none other than General Hux.

  
You scowled at him, hating that your enemy got to see you in such a vulnerable state. You got on your hands and wobbly knees and slowly pushed yourself up. You stood up and faced them, silently cursing yourself for your uncontrollable swaying.

  
Hux looked endlessly amused at your efforts. “Good Heavens, Ren. What have you done to your prisoner?” He was looking at you with a mixture of horror and fascination on his face. “She looks like shit,” he murmured.

  
“At least I have an excuse, General.”

  
The mask spoke. “She has been awake for five days.”

  
Hux raised his eyebrows. “Impressive,” he said, circling you. “What for?”

  
“A foolish attempt to assassinate me.”

  
Hux threw his head back and laughed. A tight, cold laugh. “Foolish indeed. Ren has told me all about you. You just don’t know when to give up, do you child?”

  
You struggled to keep your balance, but you glared at him all the same. “I’ll never give up.”

  
“Ah, spoken like a true Resistance fighter.” Green eyes looking you up and down. “I see the lack of sleep hasn’t dulled your willfulness. Or stupidity.”

  
“Never.”

  
He tsked. “A shame the Resistance got their hands on you first. You could have made a loyal servant to the First Order.”

  
This time you laughed. “I would never fight for the First Order, for _you._ I fight for what I believe in. For what’s right.”

  
“How sweet,” he said, his tone doused in distaste. He turned away from you, addressing your captor. “What is it exactly you’re trying to get from her, Ren?”

  
“Her submission.”

  
You snorted, throwing your hands out to steady yourself as a new wave of delirium hit you. You stumbled back, knocking into a cabinet as you did. You hissed as your broken fingers connected with the hard surface. Both heads turned to look at you at the commotion.

  
A frown tugged at the corner of Hux’s mouth. “I don’t see that as very likely, Supreme Leader.”

  
The masked creature balled his hands into fists. “She’ll break.”

  
“Must I remind you that she is considered useful to the First Order. I wouldn’t want your... _personal_ interests getting in the way of that.”

  
You watched through bleary eyes as the man in black turned his head to stare down the General. He remained silent, but his body language said enough.

  
Hux didn’t cower. “That’s why I called you in here today. We _need_ her. She is valuable to the First Order. Don’t ruin her before we have the chance to use her.”

  
“I’ll be sure to keep your request in mind, General,” the mask said, the tone patronizing.

  
You opened your mouth to speak but suddenly the floor swayed beneath you, lurching your body forward. A surprised gasp blew through your lips as your palms connected with the ground. Instead of getting up, you allowed yourself to crumple to the floor, pulling your oversized, wool shirt as far down as possible.

  
Voices swirled around you, speaking in hushed tones. You felt your body desperately trying to succumb to sleep, but you were physically unable to.

  
_Damn him._

  
Something squatted by you. “Would you like to sleep?” it murmured.

  
You shook your head _yes._

  
“Submit.”

  
You let out a sob and brought your knees to your chest, clutching them like a child. You shook your head _no._

  
“Fine,” the mask said.

  
A warm, delicious feeling spread over you like a heavy blanket. Sleep. You leaned into the euphoric feeling. Twenty seconds passed and then _boom._ You were pulled viciously back into consciousness, your tormentor hovering over you.

  
A devastated whimper tore from your throat. “No, no, please,” you cried.

  
“Submit,” the mask cooed, stroking your face with a gloved hand.

  
Tears spilled from your eyes as you tried to jolt away from his touch.

  
“Shhh.” He placed that warm blanket over you again, letting you doze into unconsciousness for just a moment. You gasped as he forced your mind back to attention, ripping the blissful feeling from you.

  
“Submit.”

  
Your mouth hung open in agonizing pain. You couldn’t speak, couldn’t see. He continued to put you in and out of sleep repeatedly, your body writhing on the floor of General Hux’s office. Each time he pulled you out of it, a blinding pain tore through you, splitting your mind in half.

  
“Ren.” A cautionary voice carried through the room.  
  


“Submit,” the mask growled, taking your face in his hands.

  
You struggled to open your eyes, and when you finally did, you found they were unable to focus. Your tormentor’s mask swung back and forth over you, your vision unable to stay steady. You began to cry.

  
“Ren!”

  
The fingers on your face started to dig into your flesh. An immense pressure invaded your mind, forcing your eyes open. A low, terrifying growl ripped through your head.

  
_"Submit."_

  
The pressure built until you started to convulse. A guttural scream tore from your throat, writhing under the physical and mental pain caused by your tormentor. You wanted to submit just to sleep, but you couldn’t bring yourself to do it.

  
“Never,” you gasped, clutching your side.

  
The creature abruptly stood up, snarling. You could hear his leather gloves grow taut over his fists.

  
His boots pounded across the floor and he barked orders at the Stormtroopers standing guard. “Bring her to sector 45B in fifteen.”

  
“Yes, sir!”

  
Footsteps flew by you. “Ren! Don’t leave your _toy_ here!” Hux let out an impatient sigh. He walked over to your broken body, hovering over you. “Pathetic,” he tsked.  
  
You curled yourself into a little ball. Your head was spinning, your heart racing faster than lightspeed.

  
He crouched next to you and sighed. “Poor little soldier,” he mused. A hand stroked your face and you flinched at the touch.

  
“Give in. Give him what he wants,” he murmured. “Make it easier on yourself.”

  
You bared your teeth at him. “I will never give in.”

  
Hux pursed his lips. “If you think this is bad…” he trailed off, twirling a piece of your hair between his fingers. Thinking. “You are sadly mistaken, dear. He will ruin you.”

  
He didn’t give you a chance to respond. “I suggest delivering Ren’s special cargo to 45B now,” he directed at the ‘troopers. “It will take you ten minutes just to make your way to _that_ part of the ship.”

  
“Right away, General.” Footsteps approached you. “Get up.”

  
You groaned. “Let me die in peace.”

  
“Shut up,” one of them said, “Resistance slut.”

  
You pouted. “That wasn’t very nice. I just- ah,” you breathed, gasping as they grabbed your arms and lifted you up from the ground.

  
You squirmed as a ‘trooper pressed his chest to your back, slipping an arm around you. He curled his hand right under your breast, holding you tight enough to leave bruises.

  
Your head spun. “Woah, watch it buckethead. If you’re going to be touching me _there_ you better take me on a date first.”

  
“Shut up, rebel scum,” the ‘trooper hissed, squeezing his fingers into your flesh.

  
“Did you fry all three of your brain cells trying to come up with that?” you slurred, stumbling as the ‘trooper pushed you through the corridor. “I mean, come on. So unoriginal. You do know that insult is like… thirty years old right?”

  
“Shut it,” the faceless soldier said, tapping his blaster against your back.

  
“Sure thing,” you smiled, licking your cracked lips. You were seeing double. “Stormtrooper scum.”

  
You tensed, anticipating his next move. A sharp pain invaded your shoulder blades as his blaster dug into your back.

  
_Fine, I’ll be quiet._

  
Wherever you were going, it was a _long_ walk. And a cold one.

  
The amount of looks you received were countless. You didn’t care, though. You were just the walking dead, at this point. Desperate for sleep.

  
A few more twists and turns through the complicated ship layout, and then you were shoved through three different sets of blast doors. This part of the ship looked different than the rest. Rundown, lacking the sterility you were used to. Before you was a long, grimy corridor, the lights flickering off and on.

  
The Stormtroopers suddenly released you and pushed you forward. “Have fun.”

  
You frowned, making your way down the dark, damp hallway. You wrapped your arms around your chest as you walked through, your mind making up scenarios for what was to come. You had to stop a few times and catch your balance.

  
And then, you stepped into a large, defunct kitchen.

  
You stopped dead in your tracks, the blood in your veins running cold. Subconsciously, you took a step back, wishing more than anything you could see your Stormtrooper friends again.

  
“Pet,” the masked creature said, flatly.

  
You tried to steady your breathing. Your palms weren’t sweating because of him. Your heart didn’t feel like it was going to jump out of your chest just because of the dark, eerie room.

  
No. You had the overwhelming urge to run, to escape, because you had just entered a room with _six_ other massive, masked men, large weapons casually sitting in their hands.

  
Kylo Ren stood in the center of them all, his arms behind his back. You know who they were. Force-sensitive warriors that were trained on an entirely different level than the rest. Ruthless, unstoppable killers that chose to follow the creature after he killed their first master.

  
_ The Knights of fucking Ren. _

  
An acute smugness rolled off of him as he watched the panic unfold on your face. Taking a tiny step backward, you felt like you were going to be sick.

  
“Ah, ah, pet. Come,” he demanded.

  
You tried to shake your head but you no longer had control of your body. You yelped as you started to glide towards him, tethered to an invisible rope. Your body stopped in front of him, inches away.

  
Adrenaline cleared your sleep deprived, foggy brain. You forced your eyes to scan the room, searching for an escape.

  
Closest to them was just one metal, oblong table with straps secured to the top and bottom. The stovetops, ovens, and refrigerators were all covered, pots and pans littered the floor. Food items, debris, and dark stains were scattered on the floor. You gulped, taking note that the stains resembled blood.

  
You lifted your eyes off the floor, skimming past the masked men. You fixated your gaze on the visor of the creature’s mask. You raised your chin and clenched your hands into fists, hating yourself for the way they were trembling. “How nice of you to invite me to spaghetti night, gentlemen.”

  
The masked creature tilted his head to the side, and released his hands from behind his back. You watched as they clenched and unclenched at his sides, his stance inflated and powerful. Livid.

  
_I’m so fucked._

  
You bit your lip, your fingernails painfully digging into your palm.

  
_Probably quite literally._

  
“Always something witty to say,” the creature spat. “We’ll see how long that lasts.” A slight pause. “Take her.”

  
You tensed as two masses of black swooped over you, the sheer size of them making you shrink back. Your pulse quickened as they each wrapped a firm hand around your arms, dragging you. You had no choice but to let them take you to the table.

  
One of the knights bent down and attempted to pick you up, but you lashed out at the touch. You thrashed violently against him, hitting his chest with your fists. He stepped forward, unfazed, and your lower back connected with the edge of the table. Cornering you.

  
The knight, in a similar mask to the creature's, held out one hand in front of your face. He was just as tall, but heavier than the others looked. Stronger.  
  
His voice was deep, modulated through his mask. “Enough.”

  
Your body stilled unwillingly. Tears began to drop from your wide eyes as he bent down, scooping you up in his arms.

  
He laid you down on your back, chills covering your body as it connected with the cool metal. His hand lingered under your neck, gently setting your head down against the table.

  
Still in your potato sack they called a shirt, without panties, you were at the risk of being completely exposed at any minute. You desperately grabbed the fabric at the sides, yanking it down to provide some coverage.

  
Hands batted yours away. You felt an invisible force splay your arms and legs open, like a starfish. A lump formed in your throat, your chest rising and falling with anticipation.

  
You flinched as gloved hands brushed your ankles, one at a time, and clasped a restraint around it. Cool metal connected with your wrists, followed by a snapping sound as you were locked into place. You pulled against the restraints, biting your lip when you realized they didn’t give at all.

  
You turned your head, looking around for the rest of them. You didn’t hear them, but the rest of the knights had encircled you around the table, three on each side. Silently- like predators stalking their prey. Your eyes scanned the room, looking for the biggest monster of all.

  
You couldn’t see him, but you heard him. Those slow, heavy footsteps crossed the room before he took his place at the apex of the table, right behind your head.  
You tried to crane your neck backward, but you could only get a glimpse of his lower body. He was holding something in his hand. A bright red cloth.

  
Sweat prickled at your forehead. _ A gag?_

  
Two footsteps forward and the masked creature reached out, placing the fabric over your eyes. You felt another pair of hands lift your head, giving him access to tie the fabric into a knot behind your head. Darkness surrounded you.

  
“You look so pretty like this,” your tormentor breathed. Hands started to stroke your hair. “Tied down. Completely helpless,” he purred. “My kitten.”

  
You couldn’t stop yourself from trembling. “You’re sick. A fucking _monster.” _

  
“That is subjective, little pet. One might call you a monster, as I recall telling you.”

  
You scoffed. “And I recall telling you to eat shit. And that I’m _not_ a monster.”

  
“Tell that to Wor Groman. Tell that to the countless of men and women you have slaughtered.”

  
You pulled against your restraints. “Don’t talk to me about Wor. _He_ was the monster. I did the galaxy a favor by taking him out.”

  
Your captor hummed in acknowledgment. “Another subjective statement.” A pause. “Now tell me, where is the kyber crystal?”

  
Your heart stopped. A thin, weak smile touched your lips. “You’re kidding me right? This is what _this_ is about?” you asked, pulling on your restraints.

  
He lightly smacked your cheek. “You know what this is _really _ about.”

  
You bared your teeth. “Not gonna happen, shitface.”

  
Pressure. Unyielding, blinding _pressure._ Building in the back of your mind. It ebbed and flowed against your skull, crashing against the inside of your head. Your body convulsed with pain, twitching uncontrollably.

  
A modified voice spoke in your ear. “Give in, little pet. Stop fighting, and I’ll give you what you need.”

  
You thrashed against your restraints. Your voice was breathless, uneven. “Bite me, asshole.”

  
Pain invaded your senses. You gasped at the sensation, your back arching off the table. It wasn’t just your head that was being probed, you felt every fiber of your _soul_ being torn apart and split open.

  
“I know you want to sleep,” he murmured. Voice completely even. Relaxed. “Let me help you, Kitten.”

  
“Fuck,” you gasped, “you.”

  
Another tap on the cheek. “You’ll regret that.”

  
Through the pain, you heard the masked creature speak softly to one of his men. You couldn’t depict what he said, but it sounded like a name.

  
A rush of pain shot through your body as a hand touched your face. Tendrils lashed out at you, fire spread through your veins. The knight’s hand moved to stroke your hair, sending waves of agony piercing through your skull.

  
You opened your mouth to speak but nothing came out. Only pathetic, high pitched whimpers.

  
Heavy, modulated breathing hovered by your ear. “Just say the words, pet.”

  
You violently shook your head _no. _

  
Another murmur from your tormentor- another name. Within moments a hand landed on your thigh. You writhed underneath him as a new burning sensation spread across your skin. It felt like you were being penetrated in every orifice possible, your body being invaded by an invisible force, split in half.

  
A strangled cry bubbled out of your throat, and fingers slid into your mouth. You thrashed against him as you tasted leather, his fingers twitching in the back of your throat. Trying to gag you.

  
You coughed, spit sputtering against the knight’s hand as he slowly moved them in and out of your mouth. A redness spread across your cheeks at the violation.  
  
_So, this is Hell._  
  
The masked man continued to urge you to submit, his voice unsteady in your ear. Excited, almost. Enjoying the show.

  
Even if you wanted to cave, you wouldn’t be able to tell him. Your body was too busy being torn apart to be able to articulate a response for him, your mouth stuffed full with thick, gloved fingers. Muffled screams vibrated against the hand in your mouth.

  
The monster summoned another one of his knights, and another pair of hands traced patterns on your feet. You jolted back in your restraints as he started to tickle you, tormenting you with those light touches. Until his touch began to feel like tiny needles piercing your skin, sending a burning sensation from your toes all the way up to your face.

  
_ "Submit." _  
  
You couldn't speak, but thought, _ "no." _  
  
Another mutter, another hand, and then your throat constricted. You sputtered, trying to suck in air. You couldn’t tell if a real hand was on you, or if a knight was Force choking you.  
  
It didn’t matter, though. Either way you couldn’t breathe- could only gasp for air and pray to the stars that it would be over soon.

Reality clashed with a hallucinogenic state. Time passed and you forgot where you were. You forgot _ who_ you were. At one point, you even thought you had died.

  
_Yes, this is actually Hell, _ you mused, _ and I'm surrounded by seven devils._

  
Each knight had a different type of pain to offer, a different _brand,_ if you will. All equally debilitating, gut-wrenching. Personally designed for you.

  
You began to nod off, the pain nibbling at your flesh, devouring your soul. Eating your consciousness. You couldn’t take it anymore. You leaned into the darkness that invited you in, offering you refuge.

  
Images, memories, songs, even- started to float around in your head as you disconnected from your body.

  
And over it all, you heard the most bone-chilling voice of all, invading your mind. _ “Submit.”_

  
And screaming. Someone was screaming bloody murder. The hands on your body left, but the sensation still lingered. You coughed to the point of gagging. It was only then that you realized the screaming was coming from your mouth.

  
A low voice growled in your ear. “Submit, and I will take your pain away.”

  
Tears gushed down your face, bleeding into the cloth over your eyes. Snot and tears dripped down your face as you hiccuped and sobbed. Helpless.

  
Hands caressed your shoulder and you yelped, recoiling at the touch. You couldn’t speak, couldn’t think. You wanted to die.

  
Those gloved hands started to massage you. “Give in, little pet. I know you’re so close.”

  
You shook your head _no._ Your body convulsed as you sobbed.

  
His hand tightened his grasp on you. You could hear his uneven breathing, the rumbling in his chest.

  
“Kitten…” That low voice in your ear again. Hands sliding down your arms. “Say no one more time, and I’ll have each one of my knights have their way with you.” That unhinged, excited tone. “Now, you don’t want that, do you little pet?”

  
You vehemently thrashed your head back and forth. “Please…” you sobbed.

  
“Please what?”

  
Your lower lip trembled so hard, you could barely speak. “Please _no.”_

  
“Then give yourself to me,” he breathed.

  
You held your breath and shook your head _no._

  
His hands tore off of you and you flinched back. You heard his footsteps pounding against the ground and then a low crackling hum pierced the air.

  
Your heart stopped._His lightsaber._

  
Pots and pans clattered against the floor as he thrashed against them, splitting them in half. Grunts erupted in the room as you heard the creature swing, connecting with metal. Shrill, piercing noises echoed in the kitchen. Your ears felt like they were going to bleed.

  
And then, silence.

  
“Kuruk,” the creature growled. “Gag her.”

  
You heard his knight set down his weapon and loosen your restraints, ever so slightly. A gloved hand settled on your ankle, slowing moving up. Trailing his fingers in slow, lazy patterns. Taunting you.

  
You panicked, squirming at his touch. He won.

  
“Okay okay, please!” you begged. _ “Please,_ please don’t,” you cried.

  
Those fingers stopped. You heard a voice call out to you from across the room.

  
“Please what?” Baritone, dangerous.

  
“I submit,” you yelled. “I submit to you, please, please…” you babbled, like a broken, ruined mess.

  
A beat. “Leave,” he demanded.

  
You heard his knights collect their weapons and amble about the room.

  
“Pet.”

  
You gasped, blinking rapidly when he lifted up your blindfold. You looked up at his mask, tears openly flowing down your face.

  
He silently hovered over you. The only sound in the room was your choked cries, mixed with your occasional hiccuping and whimpering. Your body was still on fire. It hurt to move, it hurt to think.

  
“You’re so stubborn,” he murmured, “my little pet.”

  
You thrashed your head away at the sound of his modified voice, sobbing. Your bottom lip trembled, your mouth trying to form words but failing. “I-I-”

  
A dark, vicious chuckle. “Speechless?”

  
You started to cough, your body convulsing as you gagged.

  
“Shhh,” he cooed. You spasmed as a gloved hand stroked your face.

  
Your teeth chattered. “D-do-don’t-”

  
Another chuckle. “You did well, Kitten. Put up a good fight. Like the soldier you are.”

  
You were too frail to respond. A slight pull at your wrists and he fully released your arms. He moved quickly to the bottom of the table, freeing your ankles.

  
“Come on,” he said, his voice light through the mask. Carefree. “Let’s get you to bed.”

  
You groaned in discomfort as he placed his arms under your body, lifting you up like you were weightless. His touch, although gentle, stoked the flames that lingered on your skin.

  
“Shhh.”

  
You collapsed into yourself in his arms, hugging your hands to your chest. Your head lolled from side to side with the rhythm of his movements. You fell in and out of consciousness as he carried you out of the torture room. Not quite asleep, but not fully conscious, either. A torturous, miserable limbo that he designed just for you.

  
You roused fully as you heard doors opening into a room you didn’t recognize. Your mind processed your surroundings in a fragmented manner- like watching bits and pieces of a holodrama.

  
“Where?” You meant to ask where you were, but you were hoping he was smart enough to catch on.

  
No response.

  
Your eyes swept the room. There was a small kitchen, a table, and a sofa. A wall of ancient texts. And...is that a plant?

  
_What in the actual fuck?  
  
_

You had an overwhelming fear that he took you somewhere to torture you further, but in private. So he could have you all to himself.

  
Your heart jumped in your chest. “Please take me to my cell,” you begged. _ “Please. _ I submitted. I, I-" you trailed off, panicked. Your vision blurred, your heart raced dangerously fast.

  
He stepped through a narrow doorway and into a bedroom. Your eyes darted around the room, looking for a possible way out. Nothing.

  
He laid you down on the bed, not unkindly. You shivered, your teeth chattering incessantly.

  
The creature tilted his head before reaching behind his back, tugging at his robe. With one fell swoop he detached the fabric from his tunic and placed it over you.

  
You greedily clutched at it, desperate for warmth. It was soft and warm, and comforted you more than you wanted to admit.

  
You shrunk back as he crouched down, that faceless mask looking right at you.

  
Your voice was just a whisper. “Please don’t.”

  
“Please don’t what?”

  
You gripped onto the heavy robe, trembling. “Hurt me.”

  
A hand reached for your face, but he dropped it when you winced.

  
That deceptively quiet, deep voice. “I won’t.”

  
You anxiously looked around the room. “Is this my temporary cell? Because I submitted for the night?”

  
The creature slowly shook his head _no._

  
“Then… where am I?”

  
A significant pause. “My chambers.”

  
You jolted upwards, attempting to crawl out of _his_ bed. “No kriffing wa-”

  
“Sleep, Kitten.” A hand covered your face and you fell unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao I promise this is a hate --> love fic. just heavy emphasis on the hate. (and if you know me, you know that I can't write anything but a slow burn... sry)
> 
> but Kylo's POV is up next so get ready 😋


	5. Needs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I'm gonna rock you,_  
_(what you gonna do)._  
_I'm gonna rock you,_  
_(what you gonna do)._  
_I'm gonna rock you._  
_I'll have you begging for mercy, begging for mercy,_  
_ohhhh!_  
_I'm dangerous,_  
_So dangerous._  
-Dangerous (Royal Deluxe)  
listen [ here. ](https://open.spotify.com/user/o8tlixcpqbggl1wict0gq8tot/playlist/2r3k4ZPmxsz42GRLZSGBUH?si=L9JeW_ZOS12jfOr_SqmjbQ)  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder: She/her pronouns for Kylo’s POV. this is still a reader insert. 
> 
> Ch warnings: CREEPY KYLO REN WATCHING YOU AS YOU SLEEP. meaning... uncontrollable, explicit sexual thoughts.  
& real, explicit, violent-ish sexual content (but not with reader, sorry. I only write sloooooow burns). 
> 
> seriously, not one healthy sentence in this entire chapter. you’ve been warned.

### 

Needs

Kylo sat in the chair on the other side of the room, watching his prisoner sleep in his bed. So peaceful, so lovely. She hadn’t moved a muscle in the last two hours. He would know- he hadn’t left her side since she got here.

  
She finally repositioned, and Kylo leaned forward in response, watching her throw off his robes in her sleep. He wasn't surprised. That thing was fucking _hot._  
  
A few gentle sighs later and she placed her broken fingers directly under her cheek, pressing her face into them.

  
Kylo cringed. _That won’t feel good in the morning. _

  
A part of him _did_ feel bad for the injury. A _small_ part. The whole ordeal was so avoidable, after all. She didn’t need to get hurt. But she left him with no choice.

  
And if he was honest with himself, he didn’t snap because she attacked him. He snapped because _he_ fucked up. Who would blame somebody in her position? Any prisoner would attack their captor if they had the chance.

  
The problem is he _gave_ her that chance. He let her out of her restraints. A fighter, a trained killer- and he just let her out.

  
Then he heard his name pass through her perfect, pink lips. Not _monster_ or _creature_ or his least favorite, _Jabba._

  
She said his name, his little pet. She said it so prettily, so softly. _Kylo._ Like music to his ears.

  
And he almost fucking lost it.

  
He got lost in the way she was looking at him. Her big eyes, looking up at his mask with those fluttering lashes. Walking _towards_ him with such deceiving sweetness. He ate it up like a starving man. Like an idiot. A weak fool.

  
His prisoner’s breath caught in her throat, bringing him back to reality. She was still lying on her fingers, like the little angel she was. The cruel, wicked, _infuriating _ angel.

  
He so quietly, so stealthily, sprung to his feet. His bare feet pattered across the floor as he crouched in front of her. He reached a hand out and lightly grabbed hers, pulling it from under her face, releasing her broken fingers from the pressure.

  
He stilled as she stirred, grasping onto his fingers as she did. Kylo’s stone cold heart softened, just a little, at the way her petite hand fit into his. She let out a pretty sigh and snuggled her face against his pillow, clutching his hand.

  
He cocked his head as he watched, fascinated, at how her chest rose and fell so delicately. Like a tiny kitten purring in his bed.

  
She would be asleep all night, he knew that. He didn’t even need to keep her under his Force spell. Keeping her awake for five days meant she would sleep peacefully for _hours._

  
He swallowed, his hand clasping onto hers, carefully avoiding the splint. He couldn’t help it. It was the only time he could touch her. The only way she would let him.  
  
And after bringing her to sector 45B, well, he assumed he’d never have the chance to touch her with tenderness while she was _awake._ His knights made sure of that. _He_ made sure of that.

  
Kylo’s eye twitched. A shame, really, that he had to resort to that form of punishment. He hadn’t planned on putting her through such torture. He saved that savagery for _other_ Resistance fighters. The ones that he killed right after, discarding them like trash. His knights would be surprised to see his little pet again, her head still attached to her shoulders. Those that laid on that table, died on that table.

  
But watching her writhe in pain did things to him. The usual things, of course. Arousal, satisfaction. Gave him a sense of control. The blood rushing to his groin, his cock swelling in his pants.

  
So helpless, so afraid. His brave, little soldier, reduced to a blubbering mess. Just the way he liked them.

  
But it did something else, too. He felt _empathy_ for her. As much as he craved that control, craved to watch her thrash against her restraints, he also wanted to make her feel _good._ Wanted to ease her pain, give her affection. Give her the good and the bad. He hated seeing her only receiving the worst of him.

  
_The_ Kylo Ren, feeling bad for his prisoner.

  
Unheard of. It showed himself that he did have feelings, somewhere under all that darkness, pain, and hatred.

  
Unfortunately.

  
She thinks he’s just a monster, of course. The way he tortures her, the way he enjoys it, keeping her locked up like an animal. She thought he’d let his knight’s ruin her, for fuck’s sake. He almost didn’t blame her for calling him a monster.

  
Kylo’s fingers twitched, rubbing small circles with his thumb over her sensitive flesh. She was never in danger of being violated like that; he would never let anyone touch his little pet. But she didn’t know that. So he used that, used her fear to get what he wanted.

  
He didn’t have a choice. She wouldn’t _submit._ That just wouldn’t do, you see, because he _had_ to have her. A man obsessed.__

  
And no matter how hard Kylo tried to shake her off, forget about his little pet, he couldn’t. She had her tiny, sharp claws in him, and she wouldn’t let the fuck go. Truth be told, he didn’t want her to. He had accepted his fate, the first time he let her out of her restraints. She had burrowed under his skin and she was here to stay. Right here, sleeping soundly in his bed...

  
Kylo’s ragged breaths came faster. He had that itch again. That incurable, unscratchable fucking _itch. _ Being so close to her, holding her hand, breathing her in… it was all too much.

  
He wanted nothing more than to wake her up by grabbing her breasts, palming them and rubbing them and twisting her nipples between his fingertips.

  
To watch her eyelids flutter open as he pressed his chest to her back and gently sunk his cock into her pussy from behind, easing her into consciousness.

  
Give her soft kisses on her neck, making her body shiver against his. A calloused monster, being gentle for his pet. He'd suck her ear as her dainty hands grasped at his sheets, twisting and grabbing at them as he pounded her, making her cum and gush her pretty juices all over his cock. Mewling for more, for him.

  
But no. He knew it wouldn't happen that way. Realistically, he'd have to force her into submission again, make her bend to his will. 

  
His purring, sleepy Kitten. His _prisoner._ Bound to scratch the living ever shit out of him even if she _did_ let him touch her. 

  
The idea made him rock hard. To him, it didn’t matter how he’d have her. Watching her curled up in his bed, holding his hand, it was easier for him to imagine being gentle with his little pet.

  
The other part of him, the _louder_ part of him, wouldn't give a shit about how he gave it to her.

  
He’d drag her by the hair, her knees slamming into the floor as he pulled her across the room. He’d have her sit on her knees like a good girl, putting her in a Force hold. Tie her hands behind her back just for good measure, to ensure she felt helpless.

  
He’d have her shaking with anticipation as he slowly, _so slowly _ grabbed his cock, running his hand up and down his length before tilting it down to her lips. He’d order her to be a good girl-"_no biting, Kitten,” _\- as he made her wrap her lips around him, his shaft disappearing into her mouth.

  
She’d look up at him with wide, pleading eyes. Silently begging. She would never admit it, no, she was too proud. But her eyes would say it all: fear. And if one thing got Kylo Ren high, got him rock fucking hard, it was fear.

  
That’s all he needed from her. His little pet. He thrived on it. Could survive on it. He could feast on it for dinner every fucking night of the week, those wide, pleading eyes, silently begging him. He could hear the words that would follow.  
  


That gentle voice, wavering so deliciously, trying to remain composed._ "I hate you." _

  
The pulse leaping in her pale, smooth throat. The twisting, the aching of her hands clasped behind her back, trying to get out of her restraints. Her sensual, pink lips sloping down into the smallest of frowns before taking her bottom lip in between her teeth.

  
If he had it his way, her sweet pleas would fall on deaf ears. He'd do what he wanted. Take what he wanted. Feast on her sweet, sweet fear for dinner and then eat her pussy for dessert. As she tried to squirm away from him. He'd hold her close, his mouth never leaving her cunt.

  
_"Please, no more." _

  
_"Yes, Kitten. Let me take care of you."_

  
There would be no stopping it, no stopping him. Nowhere to run.

  
There'd be no stopping her hips from bucking as he flicked her swollen clit. Attack it with his lips as he gently pulled it into his mouth, sucking and humming against her as he slipped in a finger, and then another. Knuckles deep inside of her, thrusting in and out as her juices coated his fingers. Working her clit at the same time, throwing her into absolute fucking bliss. Making her cum all over his face, leaving her panting and coming undone in his sheets, soaking them. She would never admit it, but she'd respond so well to his touch, would be dripping wet.

  
He'd make her cum like it was his calling. His life's one and only purpose. All day, every day, until her tired pussy throbbed at the touch, until she screamed for him to stop.

  
But he wouldn't. There'd be no stopping the agonizing mewls and whimpers that would tear from her throat as he attacked it relentlessly. Her needy, swollen, over-stimulated clit. He'd have her sobbing in his bed, begging for more, begging for him to stop, simultaneously. Her tired, wrung out body thrashing with pain, with fear, with pleasure.

  
Kylo swallowed, hard. Unblinking. His little pet groaned in her sleep, abruptly flipping over so she slept on her stomach, her hand slipping out of his. The prisoner's garb she was forced to wear rode up, exposing _just_ a peek of her ass.

  
Kylo got off the balls of his feet and took a step back, admiring her body melting into his comforter. He stalked to the end of the bed, desperate for a better view.

  
Another groan and then, his little Kitten brought one knee up closer to her torso, one leg still straight. Face to the side, hips flat on the bed.

  
Immediately her entire ass came into view. Perfect for grabbing, perfect for slapping and-

  
Kylo froze. When she repositioned, something else came out to play. Her perfect, pink pussy. Slightly spread open. Nearly fucking glistening from her sweet, sweet wetness. Begging to be petted.

  
He heard trumpets, angels singing. The stars aligned. He's pretty sure gravity ceased to exist. He was nearly having a fucking out of body experience.

  
He glided a few steps forward to the end of the bed and just stared. Fixated on the masterpiece in front of him.

  
The bed shifted as he pressed his knees onto the mattress, sinking. Splaying his hands out in front of him, he laid down on his stomach. Drinking in the sight of her. Her sex and that perfect, grabbable ass mere inches away from him.

  
His breaths tumbled out of his mouth. His heart rate accelerated to light speed. His cock ached in his pants and he subconsciously pressed his hips into the mattress, trying to relieve the pressure building in his boxers.

  
No matter how hard he ground against the mattress, no matter how many times he made himself cum, he knew it wouldn't be enough. What he needed was her.

  
To watch her sweet, tight hole take the black, thick leather, eating his fingers up greedily as he stretched her open. He'd twist them in, then out, then in again. Her wetness would coat the leather, drip down his digits. She'd moan, unrestrained and free. A symphony to Kylo's ears.

  
Kylo groaned. He was rotating his hips against the bed, pressing his cock into the firmness of the mattress. Desperately wishing he was filling her up instead.

Rough, labored grunts escaped his mouth as he imagined all the things he wanted to do to her. He was so close to her, he could smell her sex. Sweet, fresh, intoxicating. _Delectable._

  
Kylo breathed it in, greedily sucked down the air like a dying man. Having his little pet sleep in his chambers was a test. A test he put himself through to exercise control, to tame the beast within. Curve his obsession.

  
A test he utterly, completely fucking _failed._

Just looking at her, he knew that it was too late. She was still on her stomach, one knee hitched up close to her chest. The other leg sprawled out under her, straight down. Giving him the most perfect view from behind. Everything about her was_ perfect._

He sighed, agitated. He fucking_ failed. _He was obsessed and he would remain obsessed until he had her. His mind wouldn't shut off, wouldn't stop. All he could envision was the things he wanted to do to her.

Like sitting up and unleashing his dick, stroking it in his hand before placing just the tip in her cunt, right before releasing his load. _Just_ the tip. He'd hold his thick, throbbing cock in his hand as he spilled his seed inside of her. Watch it twitch into her, filling her to the brim. When he would finally pull out, he'd watch his cum spill out and overflow from her tight little hole.

  
Kylo moaned, his eyes slamming closed. He needed release. Needed to be touched, to feel someone else's hands on him. But he'd have to wait to have her, his Kitten. And when that time did come, he'd make sure she knew that she was his.

He yanked his hands off the bed, pushing himself off the mattress like it was on fire. Kylo walked him away from his bed, from his pet. He pounded across the floor and yanked his closet open. He dug inside, to the very back, and grabbed what he was looking for.

  
Casual, hooded, inconspicuous clothing.

  
One more look at his Kitten and he blew through his chamber's doors. He found the nearest First Order officer and barked orders at them.

  
_"Prepare my ship."_

**\----**

In this part of the Outer Rim, anyone could be the Supreme fucking Leader.

  
Hood up, hands stuffed in pockets, head down. Kylo prowled through the bustling streets on the planet Rishi- a lawless, tropical wasteland. The species that found themselves on Rishi were either running from something or looking for something.

  
It just so happened, Kylo was doing both.

  
He’s done it before. To scratch that itch, that natural impulse that would consume him even before he set his eyes on Kitten. Only this time, it was different. This time, he was doing it with somebody else in mind. _Her._

  
Kylo pushed through the cantina doors, running straight into a petite Twi’leki as he did. She squealed and shoved him, cursing at him in her language. He walked right past her, his fists clenching in his pockets. Itching to choke the life out of her. Fucking split her in half.

  
But he couldn’t. Tonight, he was taking the night off from being the Supreme Leader.

  
Lucky her.

  
Kylo sat down at the bar, eyes fixated on the bartender. Unmoving, tense. He would be the first to admit that cantina's, that _people,_ were things out of his comfort zone. Music blared overhead, the bass vibrating the entire place. The air reeked of cheap liquor and sex, with a hint of desperation. People bustled around him- dancing, talking, drinking, laughing. Doing weird, happy things.

  
He couldn’t relate.

  
A fat, sloppy Rodian bared his teeth at the black, hulking mass sitting at his bar.

  
He growled at him. “Whaddya want?”

  
“Your special of the day.”

  
The Rodian paused, just a moment. Like he always did.

  
“Extra bitters?”

  
Kylo shook his head _no._ “Something sweeter.”

  
The bartender pursed his lips, eyed Kylo with those huge, black eyes, and gave him one, curt nod.

  
Hood still up, Kylo watched the bartender slip into the back. His leg started to bounce up and down, tapping against the barstool. He was getting impatient. He needed to get what he came for and hurry back to the Finalizer. Somebody was waiting for him.

  
Moments later, the bartender came out followed by a lanky, scantily dressed woman. She waited by the door, her dark eyes locked on Kylo. He glanced at her, frowning.

  
_No Kitten, that’s for sure._

  
The Rodian jerked his head over to the woman. “Will she do?”

  
Kylo hesitated. He didn’t know what he was expecting, to be honest. Every time he came here, the fat Rodian would bring a less-than-appealing woman out from the back. At least the brunette standing in front of him had all her teeth, as far as he could tell.

  
He gave him a quick nod and tossed a credit at him, giving him his cut of the transaction.

  
He grinned a vicious, toothy smile. “Cinnamon, take him on back.”

  
Cinnamon smiled and gave him the come hither motion.

  
He grimaced and stood up, making his way to his toy for the night.

  
Kylo wasn’t proud of it, but he was just a man, after all. He didn’t know how else to quench his sexual appetite. The prettiest thing on the Finalizer was General Hux, and well, he’d quite frankly rather impale himself with his own lightsaber than venture down that road.

  
Cinnamon led him down a grimy hallway and through the very last door. The door clicked softly behind them, and he stood there, a tall, cloaked figure, taking up most of the space in the room. Watching his catch of the night.

  
She smiled, putting a hand on his chest. “Let’s see that face of yours, huh?” Her fingertips lazily trailed up his chest, and he snatched it away, making her gasp.

  
That rumbling, threatening baritone. “Don’t touch me.”

  
She swallowed and looked down. Her heart thudded just a little faster in her chest. Realizing that her client might be dangerous.

  
_Good._

  
“Undress yourself.”

  
Cinnamon did as she was told. Cinnamon didn’t want to die. Cinnamon was smart. With one fell swoop, she removed her dress. One glance and he almost wanted to tell her to put it back on. She was thin, _too_ thin, malnourished.

  
She didn’t have the fullness that his little pet had. The softness, the sensual lines, and curves he was seeking.

  
He swallowed thickly. He had to make this quick so he could get back to her.

  
“On your knees.”

  
She dutifully obliged and looked up at him. He sensed the conflict, the anxiety in her. After he lashed out at her, she didn’t know if she should reach for his belt or wait for him to do it.

  
He didn’t keep her guessing for long. Kylo unleashed his thick, aching cock with a heavy sigh. He smirked as Cinnamon’s eyes widened, just a bit. She hurried to compose herself and cleared her throat. _ That’s it. Get ready._

  
“Suck.”

  
Cinnamon obeyed. Kylo let out a groan as her hands gripped his shaft, her lips wrapped around the head of his cock, licking, slurping, teasing.

  
If he closed his eyes, he could imagine it was his little pet. On her knees, enveloping his thick cock in her warm, wet mouth. Moving her head in delicate bobs up and down as she slurped and sucked on him like a fucking lollipop. Twirling her tongue around the head of his cock until he placed both hands on her head, forcing her little mouth to accommodate him.

  
Oh, how she’d gag and sputter and drool against him, her throat resisting the violation as he throat fucked her. He’d take it out, let her breathe, of course, only to direct her head to his heavy, aching balls so she could suck and lick them and make his toes fucking curl. That small, dainty hand wrapped around his length as she worked his shaft and sucked on his sack. Working him into sweet, sweet oblivion.

  
Kylo groaned.

  
“Yeah, does that feel good, baby?” Cinnamon spoke up, drool dripping down her chin as she used both hands to work him.

  
Kylo grimaced. His pet wouldn’t say that, at least not _yet._ “Don’t speak.”

  
Compliant as ever, she took him into her mouth, her bracelet slapping against his thigh as she fondled his balls. He could feel the sharpness of her long, fake nails. Could smell her cheap perfume.

  
Kylo scowled. She had shattered his fantasy, his vision of Kitten. And he wanted it back.

  
“Tell me you hate me,” he growled.

  
Cinnamon stopped and blinked at him, confused. “What?”

  
“Tell me you fucking hate me. Call me a monster. A creature,” he hissed.

  
“I hate you…?,” she said, her statement sounding more like a question. She didn’t get it.

  
“I’m your enemy, and I’m holding you captive,” he seethed. “You’re terrified of me. Now act like it.” Cinnamon looked at him dumbstruck and he growled, impatient. _ “Do it,_ and I’ll pay you double.”

  
Cinnamon lurched into action. Turns out the girl could be an _excellent_ actress when it came to extra credits.

  
She spat on his cock and slid her hands up and down his length, her eyes wide and pleading. She whimpered as he shoved her mouth onto him, gagging at the intrusion. She pulled back violently, tears in her eyes.

  
“Please don’t make me do this,” she cried. Eyes wide. Chest heaving dramatically. “Please, you kriffing monster.”

  
Kylo’s cock twitched and his eyelids fluttered down. He put his hands in her hair, violently grabbing a fistful and yanking her head down on his dick.

  
Cinnamon gagged and moaned and sputtered, twisting against him as he slipped in and out of her mouth at a violent pace.

  
She tried to speak, wanted to tell him,_ “too much,” _ but couldn’t. Her mouth filled to the brim with his cock. Stuffed.

  
He was _this_ close to coming, he felt it. The tensing of his cock- so stiff, so hard, pulsating deliciously in the warmth and wetness of her mouth. If he stayed in there for one more second, he would bust everywhere. And he didn’t want to do that, not yet.

  
Kylo grunted, grabbing a fistful of her hair and yanking her back. A strand of saliva glistened from her lips, connected to the head of his dick. He wiped it off with his gloved fingers and smeared it against her lips.

  
She squirmed. “Stop,” she cried. “Fucking creature.”

  
Kylo’s eyes rolled back in his head. “More.”

  
“I fucking hate you,” she spat, trying to twist her head away from his fingers.

  
He didn’t let her. With a little help from the Force, Kylo kept her face in place as he thrust two fingers in her mouth, toying with her bottom lip before he did.

  
“Suck.”

  
She tightened her lips around his fingers, and he moaned. The wet, sloppy noises around his gloves as he violated her mouth made him think of his little pet. About the drool that dribbled down her chin when he mouth fucked her with his fingers, playing with the back of her throat.

  
He shuddered, removing his fingers. He would cum if he thought about it any longer.

  
Cinnamon whimpered and started to attack his length with both hands, pulling at him viciously. She leaned forward, sloppily sucking on the head of his cock.

  
Kylo closed his eyes. _ Oh, kriff._

  
“Fight me.”

  
Without warning, he thrust her head down onto his dick, forcing her to take all of him again.

  
Cinnamon thrashed against him, tears pricking her eyes as he throat-fucked her. Her mascara ran down her face and snot leaked from her nose in one filthy, slimy mess.

Just the sight he wanted to see.

  
Her lips vibrated against him, trying to say something.

  
Kylo groaned and pulled his cock out. “What was that, Kitten?” Voice icy cold. Terrifying. _Dangerous._

  
“Too much,” she sobbed. “You really _are_ a monster.”

  
Whether Cinnamon was acting now or not, he couldn’t tell, didn’t care.

  
He slammed back into her mouth and throat-fucked her like it was the last time he’d ever cum. She thrashed and spat and coughed up and tried to push him away, fighting like his little pet would do.

  
And it hit the spot.

  
“Oh fuck, Kitten,” he growled, his eyes half-closed and mouth slightly open. His huge, muscular body tensed as he felt his orgasm build, spilling out into her mouth until she tried to pull away. Pleasure rippled through him, sending small spasms from head to toe. He grunted as he felt the last of his cum spurt down her throat. He rocked his hips forward into her mouth once more, ensuring she got every last drop, forcing her to swallow.

  
When he finally let her go, Cinnamon coughed and choked on the overflowing cum in her mouth, trickling down her throat. She got off her knees and backed away from him. The look on her face suggested that she wasn’t acting during that last bit.

  
Kylo slipped his cock back in his pants, instantly feeling that crushing, intoxicating weight off his shoulders. Like he could think clearly again.

  
He dug in his pocket and grabbed a fistful of his credits and threw them on the bed.

  
Cinnamon's eyes got wide, and she scrambled after them, falling on her knees. “Thank you,” she murmured.

  
He must have given her triple, quadruple, he didn’t know. Didn’t care. He got what he needed, and now he could leave. He watched her paw at the credits, amazed. He hesitated by the door.

  
“Hide the extra. Don’t tell your boss.”

  
She looked over at him and nodded. She gave him a small smile, but Kylo sensed her sadness, her shame. If he had a heart, he would have felt bad.

  
Good thing he didn’t.

  
And if he did, it would only beat for _her._ The person he was rushing to get home to.

  
His little pet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i need to go to church y’all. who's coming with me?


	6. Bad Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Feels like I'm frozen, nowhere to run._   
_These walls are closing, _   
_Closing me in._   
_Wearing me thin, with fear._
> 
> _Wake me up,_   
_Won't you wake me up?_   
_I'm caught in bad dream,_   
_Caught in a bad dream._
> 
> _Wake me up,_   
_I wanna feel the sun._   
_I'm caught in a bad dream,_   
_Caught in a bad dream._
> 
> -Bad Dream (Ruelle)  
listen [here.](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2r3k4ZPmxsz42GRLZSGBUH?si=dI7dNmqLQaiprpeKMyooYw)  


### 

Bad Dream

> You were floating.
> 
>   
There was no more pain, no more sorrow. No more creature in a mask. Just you and a vast, serene body of water.
> 
>   
You closed your eyes and smiled, splashing your fingers slightly in the water surrounding you.
> 
>   
_So this is what life on the other side is like._
> 
>   
Birds chirped happily, flying and fluttering above you. The sky was a deep, brilliant blue. The air smelled like your favorite type of flowers- sweet blossoms.
> 
> Nothing in the universe could ruin this moment.
> 
> _ “Pet.”_
> 
>   
A low, familiar voice shattered your bliss. Your eyes flew open, terror seizing your heart.
> 
>   
_No. Please no._
> 
>   
You heard it again, but this time, he was calling you by a different name. By your _real_ name. It was so far away, so distorted, it sounded like a broken hologram.
> 
>   
Those four little words floated in the air, caressing you like an unwanted kiss. _ “Submit to me, Kitten.”  
  
  
_

You shot up in bed, your heart racing in your chest.

  
_Where the fuck am I?_

  
You looked down, frowning as your fingers trailed over the soft, black comforter. The bed you were on was huge, comfortable. For a split second, you thought you were at home, with your comrades, and everything you experienced up to this point was just a bad dream.

  
But then you caught a glimpse of your broken fingers, swollen and still sore in the splint.

  
This was no dream. This was a _nightmare,_ devised by your captor, and you were forced to live in it.

  
You scanned the room, looking for your captor. The creature. The monster.

  
You grimaced when your eyes locked on the back of him. His broad figure, dressed all in black, sat hunched over at a small table. Helmet off. His textured, wavy hair was pitch black. He was muttering to himself, like he was too distracted to know you were awake.

  
You got on all fours, inching forward, trying to catch a glimpse of his face. You crawled to the end of the bed, making an effort not to make any noise.

  
“I trust you slept well, pet.”

  
You paused mid crawl at the sound of his _unmodified_ voice.

  
“What?” you blurted, even though you heard him. You were too distracted by the sound of his deep, baritone voice. You quickly tried to compose yourself. “I mean, no. Kriff off.”

  
He turned his head so very slightly, but not enough for you to get a glimpse of him. “The drool you left on my pillow says otherwise, Kitten.”

  
“You’re welcome for that.” You narrowed your eyes at him. “And I’m not a kitten. Don’t call me that.”

  
He snorted. “I’m sorry,” he mocked, “do you prefer lion? Does that resonate better with you, my fierce little soldier?”

  
You glared at the back of his head. “No. You can call me by my _real_ name.”

  
He tsked at you. “That’s not who you are anymore.”

  
“Just because I’m your prisoner, doesn’t mean anything has changed,” you spat, cheeks burning.

  
A noise of disagreement. “Don’t you see? Everything has changed.” A pause, and then the man in black leaned down, picking up his helmet at his feet. Methodically, he placed it over his head, making a soft clicking noise as he did. He turned toward you. “You’re mine now. My little pet.”

  
You scowled at him. His degrading nicknames for you made you feel ill.

  
He cocked his head at you, endlessly amused. “How did you sleep?”

  
You looked away, heart pounding in your chest with rage.

  
He drawled on. “Any dreams?”

  
A sour taste formed in your mouth. He was mocking you, you knew, by making small talk, by teasing you with a taste of normalcy. But monsters didn’t make small talk. They just make people hurt.

  
“Kriff. Off.”

  
He tsked, pushing himself off the chair. “Not the way you should speak to the person you slept with last night.”

  
You tried to control your reaction, but you imagined you failed. You whipped your head towards him and the panic set in. You looked down at the floor, settling on the boots that positioned themselves near the bed.

  
You desperately tried to remember last night. You were in Hux’s office, then surrounded by his knights until you submitted out of self-preservation, and then, somehow you got here, but that part was fuzzy. And that’s all you could remember.

  
“We…” your brows knit together as you lost your train of thought. You looked up at him and felt sick. He was standing, his stance completely at ease- his hands behind his back. 

  
You wrapped your arms around your chest. You let out a shaky whisper. “What happened?”

  
“You submitted to me.”

  
You wet your dry, cracked lips. “After that.”

  
“I let you sleep.”

  
_“After _ that.”

  
He cocked his head to the side. “You woke up.”

  
You grunted, frustrated. “Between falling asleep and waking up. Did I, did we…” You trailed off, staring at him expectantly.

  
The creature feigned confusion. “Did we what?”

  
“Did we _sleep_ together?”

  
“I thought I told you. I’m not interested.”

  
“So,” you started, swallowing. “We just… slept next to each other?”

  
“Yes, Kitten.”

  
You scrunched your nose in distaste. “Why did you sleep next to me?”

  
He outstretched his hands in a sweeping motion. “It’s my bed.”

  
“Right. But why make me sleep in it _ with _ you?”

  
“I’m sorry,” he mocked, walking towards you. “Do you prefer the floor of your cell?”

  
You thought about it for a moment. The bed _did_ feel amazing, but it wasn’t worth it if you had to sleep next to a monster. It just didn’t feel right, and you didn’t like the idea of being unconscious and at his will.

  
“Depends. How do I know you… how do I know nothing happened? That you didn’t rape me?”

  
The masked man looked down at you from the edge of the bed. “You’d be in pain right now if I did.”

  
You shook your head, insistent. “But how do I know for _sure?” _

  
The creature repositioned, agitated. “You don’t. You just have to trust me.”

  
You jolted back, your mouth opened, incredulous. And then something boiled over, something deep from inside your gut. Laughter.

  
“Trust,” you panted, between cackles, _ “you?” _ You threw your head back, letting yourself enjoy the genuinely amusing sentiment.

  
“You think too highly of yourself, Kitten.” Slow, heavy footsteps crossed the floor. “And too lowly of me.”

  
You rolled over on your side, clutching your stomach as you rode out your fit of laughter. You tried to stop, taking deep breaths to calm yourself. You glanced at your captor, who was as still as a statue and watching you.

  
“Who knew,” you smiled, "that you had such a keen sense of humor?”

  
“That’s enough.”

  
You gave him the most serious face you could muster. “Aye aye, captain.”

  
The creature clenched and unclenched those fists by his sides. One look at him, and you knew he was irritated.

  
“Come.”

  
You bit your lip, trying _really_ hard to keep it together. “Where are we going?”

  
“No questions.”

  
You rolled your eyes. “Sure thing, Jabba.” You inched to the bottom of his bed, letting your feet dangle off for a moment, swinging them.

  
Suddenly, you felt an immense pressure on your bladder. “Ah, I need to use your refresher first.”

  
The mask just stared back at you. If this were any other time, you would have flipped him off or made fun of his stupid cape. But you _ really _ had to go.

  
“Please?”

  
A single jerk of the head towards the back of his room and you took it as a green light.

  
You hopped off his bed, pulling down the shirt as far as it went. The floor was cool beneath your feet as they pattered against it.

  
You saw an open door that must have led to the refresher, and you quickened your pace. You were mid-step when out of nowhere, you froze in place. Your eyes got wide as heavy footsteps loomed behind you. If you could have turned your head, you would have.

  
A dark figure stood in your peripherals, and a hand reached out towards your face.

  
“You will use the toilet and do nothing else.”

  
_ Of course. _ “I will use the toilet and do nothing else.”

  
Immediately, your foot touched the ground and you were able to walk to the restroom. You entered the small space in a daze and did what you were told. Within one minute, you had used the toilet and joined him by his side.

  
You frowned as he directed you out of his quarters. Being under his control felt like being held hostage in your own mind.

  
You mumbled at him. “I didn’t need you to babysit my mind while I peed, ya know.”

  
“I disagree.” He gestured for you to walk in front of him. He waited until you obeyed. “You need constant supervision, little pet.”

  
“Not true.” You rolled your eyes. “And I’m not a pet.”

  
No response.

  
You would have said something else to annoy him- sing a song, perhaps, but you didn’t want to push him any further. Between being kept awake for five days, and your freshly injured hand, you couldn’t take anymore.

  
You walked forward, listening to verbal demands from your captor about which direction to go in. Officers, lieutenants, custodial staff- _everyone _ paid their respects to Jabba when they passed him. It was no wonder this twat in a mask had an inflated ego, you mused.

  
They paid you no mind, much to your approval. You hadn’t showered or even looked in a mirror in what- eleven kriffing days? Maybe longer? It was best if people didn’t spend too much time looking in your direction. Which is why when you ended up at the row of showers, you almost cried with joy.

  
“Oh, thank the stars,” you cried.

  
You spun around, your smile dropping off your face when you saw the masked creature still standing in the doorway.

  
“Can’t I have like… three minutes of privacy?”

  
A significant pause and then, the black mass stormed out of the washroom.

  
“Oh hallelujah,” you murmured, turning towards the shower. In one seamless tug, you pulled your shirt over your head, bare naked. You turned the water on and slowly crept under the stream, trying to get acclimated to the cold water.

  
And then the door opened. You jolted backward, covering your breasts with your hands. In came two Stormtroopers, sauntering through the door with their weapons raised.

  
_ Really? _

  
You spoke up before they could harass you. “The Supreme Leader escorted me here, Bucketheads. You can leave.”

  
“It was the Supreme Leader who sent us in, Resistance scum.”

  
You scowled at them. “Of course."

  
Begrudgingly, you returned to your shower. You did the best to focus on cleaning yourself. The frigid water was terribly uncomfortable, but it was better than staying filthy. You tried _really _hard to work through the mats in your hair, but you gave up a few minutes in. You’d need a brush, conditioner, and quite frankly- a miracle to remedy that problem.

  
You brought your eyes up to the mirror opposite of the row of showers. Your mouth popped open, mortified. The circles under your eyes looked like bruises. Your once glowing skin was dull, pasty. Your rib cage protruded out from your stomach in a sickening way. Your hair looked worse than it felt. You looked like a true prisoner of war. You looked like _shit. _

  
You finally tore your gaze away from your reflection as a ‘trooper walked by, situating himself at the other end of the showers. Your lashes fluttered closed, letting the water wash down over you. You attempted to distract yourself with thoughts of your lover.

  
_I wonder if Drox knows where I am…_

  
The sound of a soft _thud _ ripped you out of your own thoughts. You looked over to see the Stormtrooper standing three showers down, his blaster pointing at the ground.

  
“Pick it up.”

  
You looked at him, confused. It wasn’t until you saw the soap on the ground that you understood.

  
“Yeah, no. Kriff off,” you said, focusing on rinsing the soap off your body.

  
The ‘trooper took one menacing step towards you. “I said,” he started, his blaster raised.

  
“Pick it up,” the other 'trooper finished, closing in on you from the other side.

  
You pretended you didn’t hear them- instead, you focused on the mirror in front of you as you washed your body.

  
“You have five seconds,” the ‘trooper warned.

  
You finally turned towards him, your body involuntarily shaking from the cold. Giving him a sweet smile, you slowly raised your hand, giving him your middle finger. “Fuck. You.”

  
_Whack. _ You weren’t expecting the blow that the Stormtrooper behind you served you. The mere force of it sent you flying to the ground, your bad hand catching your fall.

  
“I said, pick it up.”

  
You cried out in pain and scrambled to get back on your feet. You backed up against the wall, sandwiched between the two’ troopers, and hocked a wad of spit on the ground.

  
“And I said, fuck you.”

  
Both of them moved closed in rapidly. You tried to slip between them, but they grabbed your arms and had you pinned against the wall.

  
“Let go of me, you fucking-“

  
A hand covered your mouth and you screamed, thrashing violently against them.

  
Gloved hands sloppily grabbed at your breasts. You tried to bite the hand over your mouth, but you couldn’t get through the glove. You continued to fight back as a hand trailed down your stomach, inches away from reaching where he wanted to go. You closed your eyes in anticipation.

  
And then suddenly, their hands tore from your body. Your eyes flew open to see both ‘troopers, writhing in pain on the ground. A massive figure invaded your peripherals. In came the monster himself, his heavy boots assaulting the floor with his punishing gait.

  
You shrunk back as he approached them, his hand outreached. He stood over the Stormtroopers for a moment before quickly flicking his wrists. A sickening _crack _emanated from their helmets.

  
You swallowed. The creature in the mask just broke their necks.

  
Breathing heavily, you remained frozen against the wall, too afraid to move. You could almost feel his anger. He snapped his head towards you, and you shrunk back.

  
“I- I didn’t do anything, I swear,” you managed, your tongue coated in lead. “I didn’t even instigate it, I was just showering and they, they attacked me. I promise.”

  
_ And please don’t snap my neck thank you very much. _

  
The mask stared at you for a second before walking to the end of the room. You eyed him suspiciously as he made his hand into a claw in front of a row of cabinets.

  
With a snap, the door ripped off entirely, flying against the room with a loud _crash._

  
Your eyes got wide, but you didn’t say anything. You were afraid that if you did, you’d end up dead, stuffed inside one of the lockers.

  
Black gloves grabbed a towel, black boots stormed towards you. He stepped over the dead bodies and held the towel out for you.

  
Tentatively, you reached out to grab it, covering your breasts with your other hand. The creature in the mask turned his head away from you, presumably looking down at the floor.

  
_Jabba's pretending to be chivalrous, I see._

  
You dried off, spending extra time on your hair. You flipped it forward, giving you better access. When you whipped your head back up, the creature had your shirt in his hand, outstretched.

  
You wrapped your hair in the towel and grabbed the knapsack from him. After sliding it on, you looked up at him, not sure what was going to happen next.

  
“Finished?”

  
You nodded, nervously glancing at the dead bodies on the ground.

  
A hand hovered over your face. “You will follow me without any incident. You will keep your hands at your side and your mouth shut.”

  
Understanding flooded your mind, like what he was saying was the only truth in the galaxy. Of course you would behave, why would you ever dream of causing trouble?

  
“I will follow behind you without any incident. I will keep my hands at my side and my mouth shut.”

  
The creature, seemingly pleased with your submission, turned rapidly on his heels and you eagerly followed.

  
A quiet, pleasant numbness vibrated through your mind as your feet carried you down the hall. You kept your eyes fixated on his back, unblinking.

  
You jolted upright when a chair screeching against the floor broke your trance. Whipping your head around, your eyes grew wide as you realized you were sitting on the floor of the creature’s quarters.

  
You frowned. “Why am I here?”

  
The creature sat down and scooted his chair in against the desk, not paying you much mind.

  
You repositioned on the floor. “Hello?”

  
He turned his mask to the side, his back to you. “Do you prefer your cell?”

  
“Would you be in there with me?”

  
“No.”

  
“Then yes.” You crossed your arms in front of your chest.

  
The masked man shook his head and spoke under his breath. “So stubborn.”

  
You snorted. “Not wanting to spend time with a monster doesn’t make me stubborn. It makes me _smart.” _ You narrowed your eyes as he leaned his elbows on his desk, ignoring you. You gave him a second to respond. He didn’t.

  
You groaned. “Jabba, helloooooo. Take me to my cell.”

  
Silence.

  
“Please?”

  
The monster leaned back in his chair. “Soon.”

  
“What? Why not now? What are you even doing?”

  
“Meditating.”

  
Your brows knit together. “What-”

  
He raised a hand in the air, silencing you.

  
You rolled your eyes. “Oh, for fuck’s sake.”

  
Nothing.

  
You glared at the back of his big, stupid head. No matter how much noise you made, the creature didn’t speak or move. You sighed heavily, hummed out loud, loudly thumped your legs against the ground. It didn’t matter- he remained unfazed.  
It infuriated you.

  
“You know I would kill you the second I got a chance, right?”

  
Finally, a small hum of acknowledgment through his mask.

  
You threw up your hands. “So why are you keeping me _here?_ In your quarters. While you’re meditating, of all things.”

  
The massive figure remained impossibly still.

  
“I mean, really,” you continued. “I could grab a kitchen knife and shove it through your shoulder blades while you’re busy _meditating.” _

  
“You’re welcome to try.”

  
You huffed loudly and crossed your arms, pouting. It was clear he was keeping you in his room just to torture you in silence.

  
_Fantastic._

  
You sulked, your hatred mounting every passing second in his presence. To pass the time, you thought it would be a good idea to try and get the mats out of your hair.

  
_I have nothing else to do, for kriff’s sake._

  
Cringing, you tried to run your fingers through your tangled hair. You had no such luck. You groaned and repositioned, wincing in pain as your fingers tried to work through the knots.

  
You barely paid the creature any attention as he got up from his chair and disappeared into the refresher.

  
_I guess monsters need to take a piss, too._

  
A few minutes passed and the tall figure emerged, holding a bottle of something in one hand and a black, slender thing in the other. You squinted at it as he got closer, seemingly coming straight for you.

  
You stopped working on your hair when he paused in front of you, his boots just inches away from your knee.

  
You looked up at him. “Lost, Jabba?”

  
“Turn around.”

  
You frowned. “Ummm.. no?”

  
He squatted, and you inched back, pressing your back into the foot of the bed.

  
He raised a hand, pointing towards the wall to your left. Those leather gloves creasing, growing taut. “Face that way.”

  
“What happens if I don’t?”

  
That faceless mask bore into your soul for a moment before he spoke. “Then I can’t help you, Kitten.”

  
You blinked rapidly at him. “Excuse me- _what?”_

  
He didn’t respond. _ A man of few words, Jabba is._

  
You rolled your eyes but turned anyway, curious as to how he was going to “help” you.

  
You nearly jumped out of your skin when you felt his hands on your head. You turned around, scrambling away from him. “What are you doing?”

  
Wordlessly, the masked creature held out what he had in his hands.

  
A slender, tapered comb.

  
You tilted your head at him. “Are you trying… to brush my hair?”

  
“Yes.”

  
If you weren’t so confused, you’d laugh. “I can brush my _own_ hair, you know.”

  
He cracked his neck. It looked like he was exercising a lot of control to not snap _your_ neck. “I’m aware, pet.”

  
“Then…” you trailed off, giving him the best _ “then what the fuck?” _ gesture with your hands.

  
He pointed his mask down at his hands, twisting the comb in his fingertips. He wordlessly tapped the end of the comb, highlighting how sharp the tool was.

  
You scoffed. “I wouldn’t _actually_ attack you while you’re meditating. Despite what you think, I’m not _that_ dumb.”

  
He cocked his head at you, slowly. “It’s not me I’m worried about.”

  
Your forehead creased. You didn’t understand. He continued to watch you, and eventually, _slowly,_ you got what he meant.

  
_ He’s worried I’ll use it on myself._

  
You clicked your tongue. “I wouldn’t give you the satisfaction of killing myself, Jabba,” you said, shaking your head.

  
The creature repositioned his weight. “You wanted to die yesterday. I felt it.”

  
You looked at him like he was crazy. “Well, _yeah._ I was exhausted. I wasn’t thinking straight.” You paused, thinking about it. Then you realized something. “Wait, why does it even matter to you if I killed myself?” You looked at the black mask, skeptical.

  
“You heard Hux. He has big plans for you.” Even with the vocoder, you could sense the mockery in his tone.

  
You narrowed your eyes. “Great. Really, I’m just so thrilled to hear that,” you snorted. “I just don’t get how this fits into you brushing my hair. Sorry to break your heart, Jabba, but I’m not playing dolly with you.”

  
“It’s either this or we shave it off.”

  
The amusement on your face dried up. You pictured yourself with a bald head and shuddered. It would not look good.

  
You made a small noise of defeat and slowly turned around, facing the wall like he asked.

  
“Closer.”

  
You bit the inside of your cheek. You didn’t want to give him what he wanted, but you didn’t want a bald head, either.

  
You inched back and relaxed your posture, silently giving him the green light. Pouting the whole time.

  
The creature used his fingers to gather a small clump of hair from your head. He started at the tips and worked his way up to your scalp. Oddly, it did not hurt. Almost like he knew what he was doing.

  
_If this isn't the weirdest situation I'll ever be in... then, I'll be damned. _

  
The creature repositioned his stance and sat on the floor, his legs pressing into your back. You focused on your breathing, trying to imagine you were somewhere else.

  
You felt his hands leave your head, and you started to pivot around to face him.

  
“Stay facing forward, pet.”

  
You slowly obeyed; you didn’t trust the monster with that sharp tool in his hand.

  
A low hiss filled the air, and a loud _thump_ clattered to the ground. Your eyes got wide.

  
_Did he just…?_

  
“Your hair is a mess. I need better visibility.”

  
His husky, punishingly low, _unmodified_ voice sent shivers down your spine.

  
You bit your lip. You were dying to see the man underneath the mask-to see what his face looked like. You knew all about him, the man _before_ the monster, but you've never seen him. General Organa had confided in you during moments of despair over her lost son. She would tell you stories about him as a child, sometimes for hours, over a glass of whiskey.

  
Your heart got heavy at the thought.

  
She said that he was always an intense boy, quiet. But she said he had a passion about him that could light up a room.

  
And he _loved_ his mother, once upon a time. An intense, deep love. Protective. Selfless.

  
But she lost him all the same.

  
Now you sat in front of him, his _little pet. _The pet, the prisoner of the man that used to be Ben Solo. The man that used to read books with his father, late at night. Snuggled into the crook of his arm, eyelids growing heavy in the warmth of his star-shaped bed. Loved, so loved.

  
You blinked, angry at yourself for the sadness that seeped into your bones. _That boy is dead. He’s a monster now. And he’s going to hurt you._

  
Deft hands returned to your head and you stiffened. He was working some type of heavily scented cream in your hair, gently massaging it into your scalp. If you didn’t hate the guy so much, it would have felt good.

  
Like he knew what you were thinking, he increased his pressure on your head, rubbing small circles into your scalp. You closed your eyes, just for a second, and pretended it was someone else’s hands. Drox’s, maybe.

  
_Yes, Drox. That’s it._

  
Your lover was the one massaging your scalp, sliding down to tenderly touch your neck, giving you chills...

  
Your lips parted, just a little, releasing the softest of sighs.

  
Legs pressed into you harder as the monster scooted closer, his hands never leaving your neck. You lowered your head and breathed deeply, giving him better access. Strong, massive hands crept down towards your shoulders, squeezing and rubbing your flesh. His expert fingertips dug in deeper, focusing on your tight, stressed pressure points. Monster or not, the guy knew what he was doing.

  
You bit back a moan. Sleeping in the interrogation chair, then your cold, hard cell… well, your body needed the rubdown. You were basically purring at the touch.

  
Lips grazed your ear. “Do you like that, little pet?”

  
Your eyes shot open, your blood running cold. Snapping you out of your trance. You jolted away from his touch and turned around quickly, not giving him the chance to put on his helmet.

  
You came face to face with your captor.

  
Your eyes got wide. He was _handsome. _ And young. You opened your mouth to speak, but the words died in your throat. His strong features and those sharp angles of his face sucked the air right out of you.

  
_Oh, kriff._

  
His big, deep brown eyes bored into you with an intensity you could _feel_ in your bones. His jaw was tense, his sensual lips sloped down into a slight frown. A jagged scar tore across his skin, a brutal contrast to his otherwise appealing face.

  
You had to blink multiple times before you could speak. You were not expecting your captor to look like _that._ You thought he was older, twisted- perhaps negatively influenced by the dark side of the Force. You had no idea the creature behind the mask was simply a man. A kriffing _attractive_ man, with kind, vulnerable eyes.

  
You hated yourself for admitting it.

  
The words tumbled out of your mouth before you could stop yourself. “No wonder you wear a mask, creature.”

  
His nostrils flared, his bottom lip trembled. He glared at you before pushing himself off the ground, his feet pounding against the floor.

  
Your heart stopped. This time, you _really_ pissed him off. More than that- you _insulted_ him. You sensed it.

  
The creature opened a drawer, violently grabbing the commlink and turning it on. He kept his back to you as he spoke into it.

  
“Come gather the Resistance slut from my quarters. At once.”

  
A voice immediately whined over the frequency. “Yes, sir!”

  
You winced as he rolled his shoulders, his fists balled tightly by his side. Fuming.

  
You scrambled against the bed, trying to make yourself as small as possible.

  
Moments later, a knock thrummed against the door. Without turning around, the creature raised a hand, and the door blew open. In came your two best friends.

  
“We have come for the prisoner, Supreme Leader.”

  
That deep, baritone voice. “Take her.”

  
“Yes, sir!”

  
The Stormtrooper stalked over to you, kicking your leg with his boot. “Up.”

  
“Yeah, yeah.” You got on your feet, your eyes still locked on the back of the creature. He was looking down, his shoulders slightly slumped. Dejected.

  
Without knowing where it came from, something insane washed over you.

  
Guilt.

  
The ‘trooper reached for you, but you swatted him away, addressing your captor.

  
“Jabba.”

  
Nothing. He didn’t move, didn’t turn towards you. You frowned.

  
You tried again. “Supreme Leader.”

  
The creature lifted his head at this.

  
You yelped as the ‘trooper grabbed your arm, pulling you towards the door. “That’s enough, Resistance slut. Come on.”

  
You squirmed in his grasp and called out to your captor again. _“Kylo.” _

  
This time, the creature put his hand out, and the ‘trooper immediately stopped in his tracks.

  
He turned his head towards you, his lips pressed into a hard line. You gulped at the intensity, your heart stammering against your chest.

  
He didn’t say anything, just watched you. Waiting.

  
You licked your lips. “Thank you,” you said, slowly. “For stopping the Stormtroopers earlier.”

  
He searched your face for a moment before giving you a curt nod. Silence hung in the air, a potent tension that rattled your core. There was a shift in energy between the two of you.

  
You felt it, he felt it. Seeing as how the Stormtrooper cleared his throat and shuffled his feet, the bastard probably felt it too.

  
The creature snapped his attention back to the Buckethead. “You will take her to her cell.”

  
The ‘trooper yanked on your arm. “Affirmative, sir.”

  
You stumbled back as he dragged you through the door, your eyes never leaving your captor.

  
Your evil, intoxicatingly _handsome_ captor, watching you like a hawk.

  
You swallowed. _Fuck. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for all the kudos, comments, subscriptions... you guys are the best. I have A LOT of ideas with this fic. hopefully y'all are enjoying it <3


	7. Persist or Perish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Playing dead, I'll never do-_   
_Gotta keep an eye on you._   
  
_The hell on earth you put me through,_   
_I'll save myself in spite of you._   
  
_Smoke, fire, it's all going up,_   
_Don't you know I ain't afraid to shed a little blood?_   
  
_Oh, won't wave my white flag, no,_   
_This time I won't let go._   
  
_I'd rather die,_   
_Than give up the fight._
> 
> -White Flag (Bishop Briggs)  
Listen [ here.](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2r3k4ZPmxsz42GRLZSGBUH?si=nfwl4NmTSzWj1zGZxT3apg)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CH warning: is that… fluff…. I see? O lawd what did I d0
> 
> && bloody violence (just a bit) 
> 
> PS: for those that read Md-670… look for the lil easter egg in this chapter hehe (ps- i am in the process of reworking it, that story will be back!) in the meantime, enjoy some obsessive kylo fun ;)

### 

Persist or Perish

Being held prisoner was a boring affair.

  
When you weren't being tortured, of course.  
  


You sighed, rolling over on your mat. It’s been a week since you saw your captor- the creature that used to be Ben Solo. 

  
A tiny, _crazy_ part of you wanted to see him again. To actually _see _him, the man behind the mask. You could work with that version of him, the one with the vulnerable eyes. Not the monster in the mask.

  
Yet, nothing has happened since you insulted him in his quarters. He left you alone, as did everyone else, for that matter. Stormtroopers didn’t mess with you anymore, either. Instead, some seven-foot-tall-chrome-woman gave you your meals and did the wellness checks, but overall left you alone. Besides her and the two twats guarding your door, you haven’t seen anyone in a while. To be honest, you were kinda lonely.

  
So you did what any sane person would do. You sang.

  
And let there be no mistake, you didn’t sing because you had a lovely singing voice. You sang because you had a _terrible_ singing voice, and it was the only way to make the Stormtroopers standing guard suffer as much as you were.

  
You have yet to get a rise out of them though, much to your dismay.

  
You sighed, loudly, obnoxiously, and rolled onto your back on the thin mat in your cell.

  
You could do push-ups again, but that was boring, too. So you settled with singing.

  
_ “Ooohhhh, little ol’ Tibbana man, getting high in Cloud City-” _

  
Metal screeching. The twats paying respects. Heavy boots entering your cell.

  
You almost smirked. _Jabba._

  
A black mass invaded your peripherals, hovering over you. You continued to stare at the ceiling, twiddling your thumbs on your stomach. “Hello again, Jabba. Long time no see. Torture any helpless animals today? Kill a small child? Set a medbay on fire?”

  
You answered for him immediately, deepening your voice in a mocking tone. “Sure did.”

  
You gasped. “Wow, say it ain’t so. All three of those things? In _one_ day? Seven hells, Jabba, you’re a busy man.”

  
Silence.

  
You blew on a piece of hair resting on your lips, humming to yourself.

  
“Are you finished?”

  
You twisted your head at the sound of his deep, unmodified voice. Dark, unamused eyes stared at you and your confidence dried up. “For now,” you started, suddenly feeling awkward. You weren’t used to seeing your captor without a mask. “What do you want?”

  
He clasped his hands behind his back. “To talk.”

  
You eyed him, an uneasiness settling in your stomach. The energy shifted in the room, between the two of you. The way he was watching you, the way he was standing- you could _feel_ it.

  
You cleared your throat and sat up, your back connecting with the cool wall behind you. You looked up at him, waiting.

  
His eye twitched. “You’re a smart girl, Pet. You don’t always act like it, but you are.”

  
You knit your brows. This wasn’t what you were expecting.

  
“Which means,” the creature continued, rolling his shoulders and cracking his neck. “That you know you aren’t getting out of here.”

  
You blinked slowly, looking down. You hated to admit that he was right, but you had already thought about this- about your fate.

  
The Resistance wasn’t coming for you, nor was Drox, meaning you were left all on your own to escape. And well, sitting here in this cold, unforgiving cell wasn’t getting you anywhere.

  
A heaviness hung in the air. You met his gaze and for the first time since you’ve been his prisoner, you didn’t ridicule him. “Yes,” you said, softly. “I know.”

  
A flash of something crossed his face. If you didn’t know any better, you’d say it was eagerness- but an impassive, cold expression returned just as quickly. “Then submit. To me, to the Order. Do what’s best for you, Pet. _Submit.”_

  
You shook your head, bringing your knees to your chest. “You know I can’t do that.”

  
The creature repositioned. “I’m giving you an opportunity, Kitten. Take it.”

  
You gave him a weak, sad laugh. “What? To be your _slave?_ To serve a bunch of murderers as your _little pet?”_

  
The creature had the audacity to actually look _insulted._ “No.” That husky voice hung in the air before he continued. “Not as my slave.”

  
You looked up at him, waiting to elaborate. He didn’t.

  
“So let me get this straight. To you, I’m not your slave. So does that mean... I’d be free to leave?”

  
His lips pressed into a thin line and he shook his head _no._

  
You threw your hands up. “I’m being held against my will. That’s what a slave is, Jabba.”

  
He tensed. “You’re being stubborn.”

  
You narrowed your eyes at him. “And you’re being a psychopath, Jabba.”

  
The creature stalked towards you, his breathing escalated. Your senses screamed _predator._ “Don’t. Call. Me. Jabba,” he seethed.

  
You didn’t cower at his sudden intensity. “Don’t call me stubborn just because I don’t want to be your slave."

  
He spoke through gritted teeth. “I told you, you’re not my _slave.”_

  
You threw up your hands. “So you just torture me because we’re _friends?”_ You laughed and looked around the cell. “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.”

  
He clenched his fists. “If you just _behaved,_ I wouldn’t have to resort to punishing you in the first place.”

  
_How sweet._ “I hate you.”

  
He spat venom at you. “That’s mutual.”

  
You tilted your head at sneered at him. “Oh? It seems like you’re rather fond of me, _Jabba._ After all, you’re offering me such a great ‘opportunity,’ right?”

  
He pounded over to you, towering above you like death himself. “I said, don’t call me _that.” _

  
You watched his chest rise and fall at a violent pace. His eye twitched, his jaw tensed. You could basically see the anger spilling out of him.

  
You glared right back at him, refusing to be intimidated by his fit of rage. “Fine. I’ll call you by your name, _Ben.”_

  
A blaring growl erupted in the room as he ripped away from you, pacing the room. “DON'T CALL ME THAT!"  
  


The way his entire body tensed and his chest heaved with raging emotion... you knew you should have felt afraid, but you couldn’t bring yourself to stop.

  
The slowest of smalls crept to your face. “Why not? That’s your name, isn’t it? Ben Solo, of Chandrila, son of _Princess_ Leia Organa and Han-”

  
The breath left your lungs as your body tore off the ground, your back suddenly pinned to the wall behind you.

  
You watched, eyes wide, as a string of growls escaped his mouth. “You _stupid_ little pet. Fucking Resistance slut,” he slurred. “An insignificant nobody, getting under my fucking skin, making me go crazy. Making me-” he fumed, finishing his thought with a guttural yell.

  
You looked down at your dangling feet, hovering over the ground. He continued to make small circles in the room, his anger radiating off of him in chaotic, electric waves. So dense, so palpable. He was losing his fucking mind.

  
He stormed over to you. “Making me hurt you. Making me act like a _monster."_

  
You couldn’t stop your bottom lip from trembling. “You don’t _have_ to hurt me, you have a choice. You are _choosing_ to be a monster.”

  
His nostrils flared. “Then here are your _choices, _ Kitten. You keep this act up and I will _decimate_ you, reduce you to a mindless, useless slave that only sees the inside of this cell.” He bared his teeth, spit flying from his mouth. “Or- _or,_ you behave like a good little pet and I’ll give you a life worth living, here, on the Finalizer. With the First Order.”

  
You lifted your head off the wall, nose inches away from his. You spoke slowly, with confidence. “I’d rather fucking die.”

  
A wave of his hand and he released you from his Force hold, your feet slamming to the ground. You tried to move away from him but he leaned over you. He placed his hands on the wall, on either side of your head.

  
His menacingly low voice sent shivers down your spine. “Is that what you want, little pet?”

  
You heard the leather grow taut over his knuckles. “Before you open that big fucking mouth of yours,” he spat, leaning in even closer to your face. “I want you to think about what that really means.”

  
You scowled at him. “Yes, it’s what I want, _creature,”_ you hissed, slamming your wrists against his chest. He didn’t budge. In fact, he took a step closer to you- a black mass filling your senses to the brim.

  
You gulped. Your breasts touched his chest each time you inhaled, your heart slamming in your chest. You didn’t tear your eyes away from him as a hand caressed your face, brushing the hair behind your ear. You shuddered at the sensual touch.

  
“Are you sure Kitten?” he cooed. His hand trailed from your face to your neck, splaying his fingers around your throat. Keeping you in place. Warning you, claiming you.

  
You felt your pulse thrum against his hand, quickening with every passing, agonizing second.

  
He tilted his head to the side and looked down, drinking in the sight. “This is what you want?” he murmured, his voice honeyed venom. “For me to choke the life out of you?”

  
His fingers tightened, ever so lightly around your neck. You let out a shaky breath, lifting your chin.

  
His eyes met yours. “To squeeze my fist around your windpipe, until I feel it collapse under my hand?”

  
You whimpered as he tightened his grasp on you. You felt hot everywhere, your heart palpitations making you feel dizzy. A slight smirk reached the creature’s lips. He leaned in closer, his breath tickling your ear.

  
“Squeeze so hard that I hear your pretty little mouth open and close, as you desperately try to fill your lungs?”

  
Just when you thought he couldn’t get closer, he moved in, looming over you. The creature pressed his body against yours, one hand gripping your throat in a death hold, the other on your hip. You squirmed against him, gasping for air.

  
“I can do that, little pet,” he breathed, grunting as he effortlessly held you in place. You tried to pound against him, but he had you immobile. You started to see stars.

  
He continued, speaking to you with an intimacy that stripped you bare. “And the last thing you’ll see before you die, is _me, _your enemy. Taking something from you that you so easily gave up.”

  
He shifted his hold on you, easing his grip on your neck to allow you air. You greedily sucked in, coughing and gasping like a drowning animal.

  
“You’re-”

  
That punishing hand constricted your lungs again, cutting you off. You watched him as his eyes drifted over your head, musing. Thoughtful. “And when I send your body back to your General and your precious Drox,” he hissed, his hand twitching around your throat, “I will tell them the _truth._ That you asked me to do it. That you gave up. That you didn’t put up a fight.”

  
His calm gaze settled on you and you watched him through watery eyes. “Is that what you really want, Kitten?”

  
You blinked rapidly. What he said struck a chord. General Organa would tell you to fight, to not give up hope. To persist, not perish.

  
_Never give up hope, even when you can’t see ahead of you._

  
You locked your eyes on his and violently shook your head _no._

  
His hand loosened, giving your lungs a break. “No?”

  
“No,” you choked out, sputtering.

  
You watched, bleary-eyed, as his breathing became uneven. He repositioned against you, his movements were swift and passionate. The look in his eyes told you he was losing his composure, like he was teetering on the edge of madness.

  
You struggled to stay conscious, the lack of oxygen making you dizzy.

  
“Then take my offer, Kitten. I am allowing you to lead a life of_ purpose._ With the First Order,” he rasped, his breathing irregular. “With _me.”_

  
You blinked, tears rolling down your face. Those last words hung in the air, seeping into your bones. _With me._

  
Your eyes searched his. You were expecting him to look menacing, cruel. But no. He was serious-pleading, even. Vulnerable.

  
You swallowed. Could you do it, even if it meant being _his?_

  
You were a fighter, after all. It’s what you did. And when it came down to it, you didn’t want to die. What you wanted to do was kill everyone on this stupid fucking ship and fly off into the sunset, preferably with a cocktail in hand.

  
_Persist or perish._

  
You nodded your head just a fraction and tried to speak, your voice hoarse. “Okay.”

  
The creature blinked, straightening his back. He gained composure and slowly let you go, wordlessly stepping away from you.

  
You rubbed your throat, shivering. You winced as you spoke with difficulty. “But I won’t submit to you.”

  
He opened his mouth to speak but you cut him off, raising a hand. You prepared for him to lash out, to hurt you, but he settled his hands behind his back, watching you. For some wild reason unbeknownst to you, he allowed you to speak.

  
You licked your cracked lips. “But I will _behave_ if that means I get treated more like a human being on this Godforsaken ship,” you continued, throat dry and aching. “Which means, I want a comfortable place to sleep, a hot shower, and clothes that cover my ass," you said, frowning as you tugged at your sack of a shirt.

You peeked back up at him. He stared at you, that beautiful, evil face full of apprehension.

  
Your heart skipped a beat. “Please.”

  
He blinked, and gave you a nod, his posture relaxing- just a bit.

  
Your jaw almost dropped. _Did I just make a deal with the devil?_

  
“Okay,” you started, suspicious. “What now, Jabba?”

  
“No.” He gave you a curt shake of his head. “From now on, you refer to me as Supreme Leader,” he paused, hesitating. “Or by my name.”

  
You narrowed your eyes at him. “Fine, _Supreme Leader._ Now what?”

  
“I will be back to retrieve you in a few moments.” Kylo turned away, twisting his shoulders so he could fit through the door.

  
You called out to him. “Jabba-” you paused, biting your lip, “I mean, _Kylo,”_ your mouth twisted into a frown as his name rolled off your tongue.

  
_This will take some getting used to._

  
He stopped, and his piercing gaze settled on your face. You swallowed, but didn’t cower.

  
“Just because I’m going to behave,” you started, your hands idly playing with the hem of your shirt. “Doesn’t mean I won’t kill you the chance I get.”

  
Silence hung in the air as he watched you. He exhaled before he spoke, his soft words washing over you. “I wouldn’t expect any less from you, Kitten.”

  
You searched his face, looking for an ounce of cruelty or mockery. There was none.

  
Kylo walked out momentarily and returned with a stack of folded clothing. He threw them down on the ground with soft _thud._

  
You eyed them suspiciously, bending over to grab them. “What’s this?”

  
“Your new wardrobe.”

  
You frowned as you unfolded the black, unflattering jumpsuit. You traced your finger over the First Order insignia, uneasiness settling in your lower belly.

  
His black boots shuffled by the door. “Get dressed. We have a meeting with the General.”

  
You sighed. _This day just keeps getting better and better._

  
**\----**

  
You sat in the military sector with General Hux and the Supreme Leader, rethinking your decision to stay alive.

  
_Surely Hell is more pleasant than this._

  
After you got dressed, you followed him, behaving flawlessly. You even sat next to him without a peep of discontent, making him beam at you like the psychopath he was. 

  
_My new normal....but only temporarily._ You frowned, pushing around a grape with your spoon. No fork, not yet. Not until you proved to be trustworthy with sharp objects.

  
You almost chuckled to yourself. The fact that he actually thought one day you’d _like_ being here, well- the man was truly delusional. Which, you already knew, to be fair. But now that you've agreed to behave, the psychopath has been acting even _more_ delusional than before. Treating you like a companion, like a _friend._ Pleasant, almost.  
  


You shuddered. It was weird.   
  


_It's only temporary. _You repeated your mantra, quietly looking down at your plate.

  
Unbeknownst to him, Kylo had given you a little pep talk back in your cell. You would never bow to the First Order, not _really._ But you didn’t have a chance against a psychopathic Force user, nor did you have a chance of escaping- not as of now, at least.

  
He ultimately helped you realize something you didn’t want to admit: you didn’t have a choice. If you wanted to survive, you had to swallow your pride.

  
So here you were. Quite literally swallowing your pride, eating lunch with your captor, and the General of the First Order army. A total twat.

  
“And for you, Supreme Leader?”

  
You snapped your head up at the sound of a soft, feminine voice. You were so wrapped up in your own misery, you didn’t realize that a pretty, petite stewardess walked in with a cart of beverages.

  
“Coffee. Black.”

  
You rolled your eyes and set down your spoon. _Of course._

  
“Yes, sir,” the girl said, grabbing a mug to pour him a cup.

  
Across from you, Hux undressed the stewardess with his eyes, looking her up and down. You glared at him, and when he saw that you caught him, he gave you a sickening smile.

  
“Ava, darling,” Hux cooed, his eyes locked on yours.

  
The petite brunette looked at him, eager to please. “Yes, General?”

  
“Please get our guest some tea. Perhaps something herbal to alleviate her...temper.”

  
Ava nodded and walked away quickly, the General watching her every step as she left.

  
He leisurely settled his gaze back on you. “Quite the treat, wouldn’t you say?”

  
You felt like you were going to throw up. “Not my type.”

  
He smirked at you. “Ah. I see the tall, dark, and homicidal alpha male is more your type,” he mused, nodding at the Supreme Leader.

  
You scoffed. “He’s not my type. I’m his _prisoner.”_

  
Kylo sipped his coffee and looked at you. “You’re my guest.”

  
You shot daggers at him. “No. Guests can leave. I cannot.”

  
Kylo put his coffee down and lifted a hand, gesturing towards the blast doors. “You can leave.”

  
Your heart dropped at those three little words. Biting your lip, you looked at the door. It was _right_ there. And you weren’t being held by the Force, or restrained to your seat. Technically, you _could_ attempt to leave.

  
You ripped your eyes from the door and felt Kylo eyeing you. You didn’t respond, didn’t take the bait. You knew he was just taunting you, giving you a false sense of agency -testing you.

  
Everything to come would be a test, you assumed. To test your loyalty, to test your _obedience._

  
You sighed, slumping down into your chair. You had every intention of passing this test, and every upcoming test the creature had in mind for you- until the timing was right.

  
Kylo set his elbows on the table. “Eat, Kitten.”

  
“Not hungry.” You put your hands across your chest. 

  
He tsked at you between bites. “You’re lying. Eat.”

  
You shook your head. You were trying very hard not to pout.

  
“Pet,” he mused, tapping your plate. “If you don’t eat, I will feed you myself.”

  
You shot a look at him and frowned. One glance at him and you knew he was being serious.

  
You rolled your eyes, picking up a grape and pressing it against your lips. Taking half a bite, you chewed slowly- tentatively. You were starving, but you were past the point of being able to eat. You just felt nauseous.

  
That’s why, when the pretty stewardess came back with your drink, you were actually thankful Hux ordered you an herbal tea.

  
Ava set it down in front of you and you met her gaze, smiling. She had a kind face, gentle. Like she didn’t belong here. You wanted to reach out and touch her, to see if she was even real. To shake her and ask her, _ “how do you survive this kriffing place?”_

  
“Thank you, Ava. You’re dismissed,” Hux called out, waving his hand.

  
She tore her eyes from you and shot a shy smile at the General, scuttling out of his office faster than lightspeed.

  
You frowned. _Lucky bitch._

  
General Hux and the Supreme Leader started talking about some new type of torture device, so naturally, you tuned out. You couldn’t think of anything you gave fewer fucks about.

  
You reached for your tea, but a heavy hand pawed it out of your grasp.

  
“Hey,” you whined. “I actually wanted that.”

  
The Supreme Leader ignored you, his attention on Hux. “IT-000 is far superior, General.”

  
Hux snorted. “The IT-001 is the _same_ thing, just _better.”_

  
You reached for your tea, but Kylo moved it out of your grasp again. He still would not look at you.

  
Kylo shook his head. “It’s not. It’s defective.”

  
_Kriffing kill me now._

  
“Um, hello? Earth to Ja- I mean, Kylo, can I have my tea please?”

  
Hux laughed. “It’s only defective because you swung your laser sword through it, Supreme Leader.”

  
Kylo’s jaw clenched as he narrowed his eyes at Hux. You watched, incredulous, as he brought your cup to his lips and started to blow on it.

  
Your brows knit. “What are you doing?”

  
“I obliterated it _because_ it was defective.” Another blow on your tea. “Not the other way around.”

  
You threw up your hands. “HELLO?”

  
Both men looked at you. Kylo looked concerned. “What is it, Kitten?”

  
Your mouth opened, shocked. You gestured to your cup of tea in his hands and made a strangled noise of annoyance.

  
He looked at the tea. “It’s too hot.”

  
“Umm.” You gave him your best '_what in the actual fuck?'_ look. “It’s tea, it’s supposed to be hot.”

  
Kylo’s lips pressed into a hard line. “No.” He turned back to the General, your cup of tea still in his hands. “Besides, the IT-000 has hypodermic needles, like the original IT-O. It’s vital for a successful interrogation.”

  
You slammed your face into your hands. “Oh for kriff’s sake,” you mumbled.

  
“We use the IT-02 for that now, Ren,” Hux scoffed. “Besides-”

  
_ “Ooohhhh, little ol’ Tibbana man, getting high in Cloud City. He spent all his credits on a girl with stars in her eyes, _ _ what a pity...” _

_  
_It was Hux who finally gave you the time of day. “Supreme Leader, would you _please_ tend to your pet before she starts clawing at the furniture?”_  
_

  
You peeked at him through your hands. Those green eyes burned into you, beyond annoyed.

  
You smirked. _Good._

  
“Impatient little pet,” Kylo said, setting the cup down in front of you. “Wait a few more minutes, then it will be ready.”

  
You batted his hands away from your cup. “I’m not a child; I can drink it whenever I want to.”

  
Kylo sighed. “So stubborn.”

  
You resisted the urge to flip him off. Eyes locked on his, you brought the cup to your lips and took a big sip.

  
_Oh, fuck._

  
Too hot.

  
Your mouth was on fire, but you swallowed it all the same. You didn’t want him to know that he was _right._

  
You coughed, setting the cup down. _I most definitely just burned a hole in my esophagus. Great._

  
You winced, placing your tongue on the roof of your mouth. You made a silent prayer that he didn’t notice how much pain you were in. Unfortunately, the two men had stopped talking and were staring right at you.

  
_Kriff._

  
You shot a glance at Kylo, then Hux, then back to Kylo. “What? I’m fine,” you said, defensive.

  
He didn’t respond. He just raised an eyebrow at you.

  
You repositioned in your chair, waving a hand at them. “Carry on, gentlemen.”

  
Kylo looked at you for a moment longer, a look of amusement on his face. You scowled, crossing your arms across your chest and looking forward, not focusing on anything.

  
The Supreme Leader turned his attention to the General. “The IT-02 dates back to the Empire. It should be discontinued.”

  
Hux rolled his eyes and droned on. You promptly checked the fuck out and ignored them.

  
There you were, minding your own business, when Kylo had the nerve to_ touch_ you. A large, gloved hand found its way on your head and you jolted back, mortified.

  
Kylo didn’t pay your offense any mind. He placed his hand on your shoulder, twirling a piece of your hair between his fingers.

  
You looked at him, mouth open, incredulous. He continued to speak with the General.

  
You leaned away, trying to escape his touch. He had none of that.

  
Without looking at you, Kylo grabbed your chair and scooted you closer to him. His hand found your hair again, stroking it gently. You recoiled at the touch and he looked at you, unfazed.

  
“We need to brush this, Pet,” he murmured, looking at a clump of hair in his hands.

  
Across the table, Hux let out an exaggerated sigh.

  
The Supreme Leader, still fussing with your hair, addressed Hux without looking at him. “What is it, General?”

  
“I want one.”

  
Kylo dropped his hand and turned towards the General, picking up his coffee. You immediately cringed away, secretly thinking of the ways to shove his knife down his throat.

  
Kylo sipped his coffee, entirely at ease. “Want what?”

  
Hux narrowed his eyes. “Don’t be dense. I want one. A _slave,”_ he said, gesturing towards you. He grimaced slightly as he saw the scowl on your face. “But maybe one less… bratty.”

  
You interjected, snorting. “I’m not a slave, don’t you know? I’m a _pet.”_

  
Hux nodded. “Okay, a pet. Where did you find one?”

  
Kylo turned to your plate and plopped one of your grapes in his mouth. “Running loose in the wild somewhere. Go set a trap, General, maybe you'll get lucky.”

  
Hux waved his hand, dismissive. “The ones I find don’t look like _that,”_ he said, nodding in your direction. “Plus, the last one I had died.”

  
You cringed. The bastard had the audacity to look _sad._

  
Kylo grabbed another grape. “Did you remember to feed it? Water it? Let it out for some fresh air?”

  
Hux’s green eyes gleamed, amused. “Occasionally.”

  
You felt like you were going to throw up. “You are both repulsive.”

  
“And you aren’t eating,” Kylo said, glaring at you. “Eat, Kitten.”

  
You held his gaze, testing him. He lifted a brow and picked a grape off your plate.

  
He lifted it to your lips. “Eat.”

  
You shook your head.

  
“Pet,” he warned.

  
_Persist or perish._

  
You glared at him and opened your mouth. He plopped it inside and he smirked, satisfied.

  
You mumbled at him after you swallowed. “I hate you.”

  
Kylo ignored you, picking up his coffee mug.

  
Cold, green eyes settled on you. “Definitely less bratty,” Hux mused. “Alas, that’s the nature of a _kitten, _right, Ren?”

  
There was a hum of agreement from your captor.

  
Hux leaned across the table, his cold, amused gaze sending shivers down your spine. “So, _Kitten,_ why don’t you tell me about yourself?”

  
You gave him a sweet smile. “So, _General,_ why don’t you shut the fuck up?”

  
Hux’s amusement dried up on his face. “Ren, control your pet.”

  
Kylo snorted. “Not possible.”

  
Hux narrowed his eyes at Kylo. “You told me she was going to behave.”

  
This time, you snorted. “You’re still alive, aren’t you?” You crossed your arms. “That's me behaving.”

  
Hux glared at you. “Once you start working for _me,_ you can’t talk to me that way.”

  
You covered your mouth with a hand. “Oh my goodness, I get to work for _you?_ Me, oh my, how did I get so lucky?”

  
You held Hux’s gaze as a slow, sardonic smile tugged at his lips. “Ah, yes,” he mused, lips twitching. “Quite lucky indeed.”

  
You wanted to chuck your plate at him. “Thank-”

  
“Tell me about your parents, little _pet.”_

  
You saw Kylo glance at you in your peripherals. Your lips parted gently; you weren’t expecting him to go _there._ “What?”

  
Hux glowered at you, smug as ever. “Your parents. Tell me about them.”

  
You blinked multiple times. “I don’t know them.”

  
“Hm,” he mused, picking up his coffee to take a sip.

  
You clenched your fists in your lap. “Why do you ask, my dear friend?”

  
He took another sip before delicately placing the mug back on the table, taking his sweet time. “Just curious.”

  
“Okay, well-“

  
A cruel smirk touched his lips. “Just curious why they abandoned you.”

  
You looked down at your plate, cheeks warm. You kept your voice as steady as possible. “Hated my singing voice, probably.”

  
“Hm,” he hummed, tapping his fingers against the table. “That can’t be it, seeing as how they left you to die as an infant.”

  
You bit the inside of your cheek. A hand settled on your back and you flinched as Kylo began drawing small, lazy circles with his fingertips.

  
His deep, cautionary tone rattled you to your core. “Careful, General.”

  
Hux didn’t listen. “And then you were passed around, family to family,” he continued, sitting up taller- amused.

  
“But nobody wanted you. So you lived in the Coruscant orphanage for a while...but they hated you, too. A real troublemaker, they said. So they let you loose on the street, all alone. To die.” He smiled and tilted his head at you.

  
You ignored the heart palpitations screaming in your chest. “Thank you for reminding me of my life story,” you seethed. “I was having so much fun here, I seemed to have forgotten the entirety of my past.”

  
He made a sweeping motion with his hands. “You’re quite welcome.”

  
You saw red. You wanted to jump across the table and sink a fork into his fucking neck. Fingernails dug into your palm so hard, you drew blood.

  
A deep, throaty chuckle came from next to you. You didn’t pay him any mind, you were too fixated on the General. Imagining all the ways you could disembowel him.

  
Hux casually glanced at Kylo. “What’s so funny, Supreme Leader?”

  
Kylo spoke with a mouthful of food. “She wants to kill you.”

  
You whipped your eyes at him, seething. “I want to kill both of you.”

  
“Shhh,” Kylo soothed, scratching your back one last time before settling his hands on the table. “I wouldn’t blame you, little pet. He’s a pain in my ass, too.”

  
Hux tsked, shifting in his chair. “Don’t encourage her, Supreme Leader.”

  
Kylo mirrored Hux, repositioning. “I would never.”

  
A hand slid off the table and landed on top of yours. You went rigid and looked down, your eyes widening at the fork he placed in your lap.

  
“Speaking of employment for our guest,” Kylo drawled, focusing on the General, “what were your ideas?”

  
Your heart stuttered, your eyes locked on the sharp, shiny fork in your lap. _What in the galaxy?_

  
Kylo tapped the fork on your lap once, before removing his hand. He idly placed them around his mug, engaging the General.

  
You looked up and cleared your throat.

  
Hux was looking at you, smirking. “Many things. We could use her as bait- to draw out her little friends," he mused, looking up at the ceiling and stroking his smooth, pale chin. “After, perhaps we could brainwash her, train her to be a servant for the First Order.” Hux looked back at you, amused. “Oh, wouldn’t that be delightful? To see the look on your General's face.”

  
Your heart slammed in your chest, palms sweaty as you gripped the fork in your hands.

  
“Oh, but you don’t have friends, do you, Resistance _slut?_ You’re just an orphan, a nobody, that belongs to us now.”

  
Beside you, Kylo clenched his fists. A voice echoed in your mind._ “Do it.”_

  
You didn’t hesitate. You didn’t question why your captor was helping you, why he was _encouraging_ you. You just _acted._

  
One second you were sitting- seemingly docile- in your seat. The next, you lunged across the table, fork in hand, aiming for General Hux’s jugular.

  
You grunted, sinking the fork into the flesh at the base of his neck. Beverages and food went flying across the table, tumbling to the ground as your feet sprawled out behind you. Hux hissed, clutching the fork, wide-eyed, as you dug it in deeper. 

  
You pulled the fork out with a groan. He gasped, immediately applying pressure to his neck. He grappled for his blaster on his belt, but blood gushed out at an alarming rate. He was forced to place both hands on his wound, seething at you.

  
You pulled back, satisfied, tilting your head and looking him in the eye. “You should see the look on _your_ face right now, General.”

  
His lower lip trembled, his eyes were wild. He looked like he was going to kill you.

  
“Ren,” he hissed, looking over your head. “Help.”

  
Kylo seemed calm, composed- entirely unfazed. “Ava, summon a medic.”

  
You knew Kylo was behind you, somewhere, but you didn’t care to look. You were locked on the General, watching the blood seep out the wound _you_ gave him. 

  
_Kriff, this is the most fun I’ve had in weeks._

  
A gasp pulled you from your haze. You turned around, dropping the bloody fork.

  
Commotion. Hux yelling, officers running in to aid him- flocking around him. His stewardess hovering over him. Blood oozing from his neck, dripping down his fingers and staining his perfectly pressed uniform.

  
Hands were on you. You yelped, flailing your arms. Those hands pulled you away, pulled you across the table. Two strong arms hoisted you up, chucking your frame over his shoulder.

  
You yelled at Kylo, pounding your fists against his back. “Let me down!”

  
There was a dark chuckle from your captor, and you grunted as he tightened his grip on you. With your face and arms dangling over his shoulder, you were forced to look down at the ground.

  
“I can walk myself!”

  
His boots continued to pound on the floor as he carried you away from Hux’s office. He sighed. “Oh, Pet, what am I going to do with you?”

  
Your jaw dropped. “You _told_ me to!”

  
Another laugh.

  
You stopped thrashing in his grasp, dread seizing your soul. _Was this a setup?_

  
“Am I... am I in trouble?”

  
Kylo briskly turned a corner, the noise from the military sector slowly fading away. “Not exactly.”

  
You knit your brows. “Then where are you taking me?”

  
Kylo paused, grunting as he leaned down to press the turbolift controls. The doors made a cheery _ding_ as they opened, and he waltzed right in, your midsection still draped over his broad shoulders.

  
“My quarters.”

  
The doors shut. You lifted your neck, trying to stop the blood from rushing to your head. You felt dizzy, unstable.

  
“Why?” you whispered.

  
His fingertips dug into your skin. “Time to teach you a little lesson, Kitten.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KYLO POV NEXT, GET READY.


	8. Passion, not Protest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Call me a liar, call me a cheat._   
_Call me a sinner, lord help me. _   
  
_I'm lost within my selfish ways,_   
_feeling dirty, baby._
> 
> _I got heaven on hold,_  
_ for one hell of a time. _  
  
-Heaven on Hold (Bryce Fox)  
Listen [ here.](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2r3k4ZPmxsz42GRLZSGBUH?si=EJQIvT29QHWSstqhoPaYvA)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings: It’s Kylo’s POV y’all so you know the drill: dirty thoughts, masturbation, and forced-ish orgasm. Dubious consent. Read tags please.
> 
> Also.. when you get to this scene where you piss him off (like usual) … just… visualize this gif.
> 
>   


### Passion, not Protest

That punishing, low voice. “Come here.”

  
He watched, endlessly amused, as his Kitten made herself smaller across the room. She shook her head, inching backward on his bed. “No.”

  
He tsked at her, repositioning in his chair. “Pet,” he warned, “I said, _come here.” _

  
She crossed her arms across her chest. “No.”

  
Kylo’s hands twitched on his leg, his impatience growing. “Don’t make this harder than it has to be.”

  
She threw daggers at him. “But you _helped_ me,” she protested, frustrated.

  
Gloved fingers slowly began tapping his thigh. “I did.”

  
She threw up her hands. “But _why?” _

  
Kylo shrugged. “He deserved it.”

  
“But-”

  
“And I thought you could use the release of tension.”

  
Her jaw dropped before she closed it just as fast. “You mean…” she started, her forehead wrinkling in that adorable way. “You let me _stab_ the General of the First Order Army so I could release some _tension?” _

  
_Anything for you._ “Yes.”

  
She looked around the room before settling her gaze back on him. “So… then why are you teaching me a lesson?” she asked, bringing her fingers up to form air quotes around ‘lesson.’

  
He blinked. “Actions have consequences.”

  
Her trepidation was almost endearing. “What consequences?”

  
“Come here, and I’ll show you.”

  
She brought her knees to her chest, shaking her head gently.

  
“Kitten, don’t make me drag you over here.”

  
She scowled at him, and he remained neutral, pleasant- almost. He knew that she understood what would happen if she didn't listen. He sensed it.

  
A few moments passed, and she reluctantly got up, her feet pattering against the floor.

  
She stood before him, her body hidden beneath the bloody, soiled First Order jumpsuit. Quite frankly, he wanted to rip it off with his teeth, but that wasn’t the focus of her punishment. No. It didn’t have anything to do with his desire to fuck her into another dimension.

  
It had to do with control.

  
“Lay down over my knees.”

  
A slow, incredulous smile crept onto her lips. “What? No. You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.”

  
He glared at her- unsmiling, unblinking. He hoped his expression conveyed, _ “does it look like I’m fucking kidding?” _

  
Her smile faltered just a bit as she understood what he meant. “No,” she said, shaking her head. “You are not spanking me like a kriffing child.”

  
“If you’d prefer, Hux can punish you instead.” He clasped his hands together in his lap. “Or my knights.”

  
She bit her lip, and something tugged at the lump of coal in his chest. _She hates me so much, poor Kitten is actually considering it._

  
He elaborated. “Which would be public humiliation. Or public execution,” he mused. “Possibly both.”

  
Her chest heaved. His fierce fighter, suffering at the thought of a few smacks on her ass. Smacks that she would _enjoy,_ whether she’d admit it or not.

Unbeknownst to her, and much to Kylo’s contempt, he knew what she liked in the bedroom. He had seen it in her mind when she thought about her precious Drox.

  
His heart rate accelerated. _Scumbag._

  
His little pet pressed her lips into a hard line, crossing her arms across her chest. “No.”

  
He sighed. Wordlessly, Kylo opened a drawer, digging for his commlink.

  
That sweet voice sounded higher-pitched than usual. “What are you doing?”

  
_Making empty threats._ “Calling a ‘trooper to come collect you.”

  
“Then what?”

  
He glanced at her. “Hux will have his way with you.” He pressed his finger down on the button. “Come collect my prisoner for further punishment.”

  
A staticky voice came through on the other end. “Yes, sir!”

  
He sensed her panic. It was so strong; it flooded his senses. A pang of guilt shot through him. Little did she know, he would kill anyone that tried to touch her.

  
There were three taps on the door. “We are here for the prisoner, Supreme Leader.”

  
He ignored his prisoner's wide eyes and pushed past her. “That was fast."

  
“Wait!” she called out, distressed. She grabbed his arm. “Wait, no, ah- fuck. Nevermind.”

  
Kylo raised a brow. “Nevermind?”

  
She nodded eagerly. “Yes. Nevermind. I will…” she trailed off, presumably swallowing the bitter taste in her mouth, “accept your punishment instead.”

  
_Good girl._ He stared at her for a moment, admiring the gentle slope of her lips and those big eyes. _So pretty._ Kylo’s cock twitched. _And all mine._

  
Another knock on the door. Kylo lazily situated himself back in the chair. He tossed them a demand. “Leave us.”

  
They hesitated, before speaking in unison. “Yes, sir!”

  
He eyed his little pet watch him, the hatred evident on her face. Wincing, she crouched down and draped her torso over his thighs. 

  
“I hate you,” she muttered as she repositioned. Her hands reached the floor, steadying herself.

  
Kylo couldn’t respond. He could barely think. Could barely breathe.

  
Because her perfect ass was situated over his lap, arched in the most optimal position for slapping. He had to focus on his breathing, desperate to remain in control. To not show any signs of weakness.

  
“Any kriffing day now,” she mumbled at his feet.

  
Kylo swallowed thickly. One arm draped around her back; the other hovered over her ass. “Count for me.”

  
“Wha-”

  
_Slap._ She jolted in surprise, yelping out. He watched in fascination as her backside bounced back at the impact. _If only I had her naked._

  
She groaned, squirming in his lap.

  
He held her tighter. “Count,” he rasped.

  
“O-one,” she breathed.

  
_Slap._

  
Another yelp. “Two.”

  
Kylo grunted, bringing his palm to connect with her cheek. It did make _such_ a beautiful sound. He repeated this over and over again, his poor Kitten mewling at the punishment. Her hands were clutching his ankles, squeezing her fingertips into his skin every time his palm came down.

  
Kylo didn’t know what he liked better: the act of smacking her ass or feeling her distressed anticipation.

  
He could feel her hold her breath, could feel her exhale each time he served a slap. Could feel her clench her legs together after each time, could sense the warmness pooling between her legs. He could feel the confusion rolling off of her- the conflict- of hating him with a passion but at the same time, taking pleasure from him.

  
_Slap._

  
She wiggled in his lap, basically moaning. “Twenty,” she cried out, whimpering. “Please…”

  
“Shhh.” Kylo brought his hand down, rubbing her backside. “You did well, Kitten.”

  
“Are we done now?” She shakily lifted her head. “For kriff’s sake, please say yes.”

  
A low, throaty chuckle. “We are done.”

  
She scrambled to get off him and he rose, too. “Thank the heavens."

  
She immediately placed her hand out to steady herself, her cheeks flushed. Wordlessly, Kylo grabbed onto her to help her regain her balance. He bent down and picked her up, draping her over his shoulder again.

  
Kylo wasn’t surprised when she pounded on his back, yelling at him. “PUT ME DOWN!”

  
He suppressed a smile. Kylo was having a _great_ fucking day.

  
“Sure.” He tossed her on the bed, a strangled yelp tearing from her throat as he did. Kylo briskly turned his back to her, his boots assaulting the floor with heavy footsteps.

  
“What’s happening now?" He heard his comforter rustle below her body. "What are you going to do?”

  
Kylo cleared his throat, bending down to strip off his boots. “Nothing.”

  
An irritated scoff. “Then what are you _doing?” _

  
_Such a nosy pet._ Kylo looked at her, deadpan. “Getting comfortable.” Kylo yanked off his tunic, revealing the black undershirt he had on. “Care to join me?”

  
His little pet’s mouth popped open. _ “What?” _

  
Kylo had to focus on hiding his amusement. Wordlessly, maintaining eye contact, he began unbuckling his belt.

  
She slowly raised one eyebrow, unfazed. “You know if you come near me with that thing, I’ll bite it off, right?”

  
Now he raised a brow. “Who said I’d let you put it in your mouth?”

  
He could tell he took her by surprise, but she quickly composed herself and tried to inch back inconspicuously. “Then get undressed elsewhere.”

  
Kylo sucked the inside of his cheek, unamused. He turned his body to the side and glared at her over his shoulder. “I’m going to shower. And you’re next.” He turned away before he could get a response. It didn’t matter what she had to say, or if she didn’t like it.

  
She protested, but he ignored her and walked into his refresher. He rolled his shoulders, cracked his neck, and looked into the mirror.

  
He winced. He never did quite get used to the scar that his late Master gave him. It looked much better now than it did when it first happened, all those years ago. But he was still forced to wear it every day, and he hated how it looked like a sign of weakness- like he so easily gave a foe the opportunity to hurt him. But the scar alone didn't tell the other side of the story- how Kylo drove his lightsaber through Snoke's heart moments later.

  
Kylo sighed, tilting his face down so that the lights illuminated the slightly crooked lines of his nose and the prominence of his lips. He looked _tired, _despite feeling the best he had in years. The bags under his eyes still looked like bruises, and his skin lacked the warmth he had as an adolescent. He was used to this face staring back at him in the mirror. Except now, there was a noticeable difference: a slight smile lining his lips.

All because of that pretty little thing sulking in the other room.

  
Kylo's smirk deepened as he turned towards the shower. He could sense her frustration from the bedroom, laced with confusion. Kylo paused, turned towards the door, and reached out to tug on the mental connection that led to his Kitten.

  
_Ah. Conflict._

  
He nodded to himself before turning the water on. He wasn’t surprised. Her body was screaming _more,_ all the while she wanted to fucking lodge a fork in _his_ neck.

  
He shrugged, indifferent. He didn’t blame her.

  
Kylo stepped into the shower and closed his eyes. He tilted his head back, letting the water saturate his locks and run down his face.

His hands found the bar of soap on the shelf, lathering the length of his body in a few quick swipes. He massaged it on his torso, his neck, his arms. He rinsed it off and started round two, for his lower body.  
  


Eyes closed, Kylo found his erection with his soapy, slick hands. A low grunt passed through his lips as he tugged at the length of his cock, extending and growing firmer and more rigid by the second. He stepped out of the water and looked down, moaning. His cock swelled as both of his hands gripped it, gliding up and down with wet, sleek noises. He picked up the pace and pressure, imagining his little pet across his lap, squirming as his palm connected with her ass.  
  


His grunts turned to deep, guttural moans. He imagined her bare naked, her legs slightly sprawled out over his lap as he’d deliver the blows. She’d yell, and he’d watch her ass bounce back and ripple with the impact. He would watch the redness of her cheeks as he smacked her, over and over again, until she was helplessly slick between her legs. Mewling for more and pussy so wet she’d leave a wet spot on his pants, begging for him to stuff her full of  _ him.   
  
_

_ "Please, Daddy,"  _ she'd beg. And he would give it all to her.

Kylo’s breaths became erratic, ragged. His hands violently worked his shaft, pulsing, and stiffening in his palms. All it took was one last image of his Kitten on her knees, looking up at him. Waiting for his load- no,  _ begging  _ for it, with her mouth wide open and tongue out, eager to be drowning in cum.  
  


_ "Fuck," _ he moaned, as ripples of pleasure shot through him. Hot ropes of cum came spurting out of the head of his cock, coating and dripping down his fingertips.  
  


Kylo’s shoulders dropped to the floor, his lungs expelled the last bit of oxygen he was holding onto. Slowly, he let his hands drop to his sides and he  _ instantly  _ felt better. In control. He needed that- well, he needed  _ her. _ But he knew that he couldn’t have her.   
  


Not yet. He still needed to  _ earn  _ it.  
  


After she insulted him that day in his quarters, the day she saw him maskless, Kylo knew he needed to regain composure. He realized he was acting too rash- too desperate, and it wasn’t a good look on the Supreme Leader of the galaxy. Nor was it a good look on a captor-  _ especially  _ a captor who had the intent of making his prisoner submit.   
  


No. He needed to be calm, in control. A source of stability in her life- something that she so desperately wanted and  _ needed _ . He had to give her a reason to want to stay, and he intended on doing that by taking care of her and by meeting her needs. By giving her everything she never had, so that she wouldn’t see a reason to return to the Resistance in the first place.  
  


It wasn’t easy coming to this conclusion. Kylo had never felt this way about a prisoner before- or anyone, for that matter, so it took him a while to understand how to handle her. Usually, any Resistance scum would be killed moments after he got what he needed from them, and that would be it.   
  


But whether he liked it or not, he was  _ drawn  _ to her. Something about her just pulled him to her- so strong, it was almost painful. And the only way that pain was eased was by being around her, by consuming her energy.

  
It took him until that day in his quarters, when she first  _ saw  _ his face, for him to accept this. He tried to deny it for so long, but denial only made him weaker. So to seek guidance, Kylo went to the sacred planet Ilum, to connect with the Force.

  
He didn’t know if it would work, but Kylo got what he was seeking- clarity. It allowed him to be able to go to her the next day, to give his Kitten a choice. To submit- to the First Order  _ and  _ him, or remain a prisoner.

  
And to his absolutely fucking surprise, she decided to suck it up and behave.

  
Kylo’s lip twitched as he slid his black sweatpants on. He knew she wouldn’t submit, not yet- she was  _ way  _ too stubborn and proud for that. But her agreement to behave was working out  _ much  _ better than he could have dreamed.

  
Satisfied with himself, Kylo sauntered out of the refresher and looked around for his Kitten. It didn’t take long to find her sulking on his bed, precious as ever.

  
Shirtless, Kylo rolled his neck and shoulders. _ I will never get used to her. _

  
“Come on, Kitten,” he said, outstretching his hand.

  
“My name isn’t Kitten,” she hissed- quite like a kitten.

_   
Someone’s feeling sassy. _

  
Kylo looked down as a pillow soared across the room, landing right at his feet. He lazily met her gaze. “Was that supposed to hit me?”  
  


She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes, a redness creeping up to her cheeks. 

_   
Humility is a good look on her. _

  
He tried again. Throat dry, voice low. “Come here. It’s time for your shower.”

  
She shook her head. Not speaking, like the stubborn pain in the ass she was.

  
Kylo sighed. He tried a different approach. “Would you prefer a bath instead?”

  
She glanced at him, blinking. Enough time passed for a moon to orbit an entire fucking planet.

  
“An answer, Pet.”

  
She gave him one weak, swift nod.

  
Wordlessly, Kylo turned into the refresher. He leaned down and turned on the water, placing his fingers underneath the stream to find a good temperature. When he returned, she was hovering in the center of the room and glaring at him.

  
Kylo outstretched his hand again. “Come.”

  
She did walk towards the refresher, but away from him. She inched along the wall, making herself as small as possible.

  
As he watched her, the slightest of smirks found his face. “Why are you trying to morph into the wall?”

  
She narrowed her eyes. “I don’t trust your motive for getting me in the bath.”

  
He snorted. “You’re covered in blood. You need to bathe.”  
  


She crept closer to the refresher. “Whatever you say.”

  
“I can find a hose, if you prefer,” he mocked, clasping his hands behind his back.

  
“No, thank you,” she sneered. She made her way to the refresher, still taking the most ridiculous route, and quickly shut the door behind her.

  
Kylo raised his brows, watching the door for a moment before returning to his desk. He knew she would be in there for a while. He left her feminine products such as a loofah, scented shampoo, and body wash, and some frivolous scented item called a bath 'bomb.'

  
Kylo scoffed, scooting in his chair.  _ Women. _

  
He also knew that half her time in there would be spent looking for items she could make into weapons. Little did she know, he had child-proofed his entire quarters before bringing her back.

  
So he got situated at his desk, preparing to wait. And wait, he did.

  
About an hour passed before she exited the refresher. Pulling him from his mediation, he turned to look at her, and his cold, dead heart almost skipped a beat.

  
Almost. 

  
Out came Kitten, her cheeks flushed pink, and her messy hair framing her face. She was wrapped in an oversized towel, her high socks the only visible thing she had on.

  
Other than that, she was completely naked.

  
He gulped. Kylo exercised every muscle in his body to not cross the room, pick her up, and plow her against the wall.

  
She stilled when she caught his gaze. “Excuse me, Jabba, what are you looking at?”

_   
Jabba. _ Any ounce of kindness in him dried up. Kylo’s nostrils flared, his jaw clenched. He stood up and positioned his fists behind his back.

  
She rolled her eyes when she saw his face. “I mean, Supreme Leader.”

  
His eye twitched. “I’m holding up my end of the deal. I expect the same from you.”

  
She stopped fussing with her hair and looked at him, incredulous. “You’re holding up your end of the deal?” She scoffed. “That’s news to me.”

“You requested three things,” Kylo said, lifting his hand to count on his fingers. “A comfortable place to sleep, a hot shower, and clothes that cover your body.” Kylo looked at the three fingers he was holding up, then back to her. “I have given you all of those things.”

  
She looked at him, brows knit down, before throwing her head back to laugh.

  
Kylo grit his teeth.

  
“Oh my,” she gasped, “oh my kriffing god.” She put her hand on her chest. “You should see your face right now.”

  
He didn’t say anything. The sting from her laughter began to burn, simmering beneath his skin. His fingers twitched.

  
“I mean, first of all,” she continued, blissfully unaware of the flames she was stoking, “you just assaulted me by throwing me over your lap. And secondly, you’re looking at me like I should get on my knees and kiss your fucking boots for meeting my basic human needs.” She shook her head, looking at him with those bright, amused eyes. “How pathetic.”

  
Heart hammering. “Are you finished?”

  
She cocked her head to the side, smiling. “Hm. No, I don’t think I am.” She chuckled to herself, walking to the end of his bed. With one hand holding the towel around her body, the other pawed at the set of pajamas he set out for her. “I mean, honestly, Kylo- I said comfortable quarters, not your quarters.” She looked over at him. “So when can I leave?”

  
He inhaled quickly, controlled. Voice tight. “Do you prefer your cell?”

  
“Will you be sleeping next to me if I’m in the bed?”

  
He nodded.

  
“Then yes,” she said, hand on her hip. Defiant.

  
Kylo glared at her. “No.”

  
She foolishly took a step toward him. “You said I wasn’t your slave.”

  
“I did.”

  
“So then, what the fuck? Let me leave. I don't want you touching me again.”

  
Kylo twitched his head to the side. “Oh?”

  
“Oh,” she seethed.

  
A hum.

  
“Hm. Hmmmm. Hmmm,” she mimicked, in different tones. “Why do you always hmmm at me, hm?”

  
He ignored her question. “Your body told me something else during your punishment.”

  
“I-” she stopped. A delicious blush reached her cheeks. “Besides  _ that,  _ it was unfair for you to punish me in the first place. You gave me the fork, just to set me up for failure.”

  
His lip twitched up. “You’re ignoring your needs. Why?”

  
“I-what?” she asked, defensive. She clutched onto her towel tighter and shifted her feet. “What do you know about my needs?”

  
That slow, smug smile. “Everything, Pet.”

  
She shot him daggers before turning back to the bed. “Fuck you. Fuck you and whatever game you’re playing,” she said, snatching her pajamas. “And don’t call me Pet.”

  
“Okay, Kitten.”

  
She whipped her head towards him, nostrils flaring. “Okay, Ben.”

  
Footsteps closed in. One flick of the wrist, and she was pushed back onto the bed, a yelp escaping her lips.

  
Kylo situated himself at the foot of the bed, still shirtless, looking down at his Kitten with a look that could fucking kill.

  
And that’s precisely what he felt like doing.

  
He took deep, controlled breaths, his enormous frame heaving with the effort. He kept his eyes locked on hers- her body propped up on her elbows, her legs parted, heart fluttering in her chest.

  
A perfect fucking sight.

  
She quickly tried to sit up, to cover herself, but another flick of the wrist and he took care of that.

  
She cried out, looking down at her immobile body, pinned down by an invisible force. He took his time drinking her in, committing the softness and curves of her body to his memory. One of her breasts was exposed entirely, along with her black, lace panties. When her eyes met his, he saw what he loved to see.

  
Sheer fucking panic.

  
Kylo never felt so at ease. He watched her, casually, as she tried to break free from his hold.

  
Those big eyes flashed up to his body, taking in his utterly massive size. Shirtless, breathing heavily, watching her like a hawk. He cocked his head and spoke pleasantly. “Comfortable?”

  
“I hate you,” she seethed, “I hate everything about you.”

  
Kylo’s heart beat a little faster. “Hm.”

  
With those massive hands, he pushed her back flat onto the bed. She tried to claw her way back up, but he Force trapped her.

  
Those dark, sinister eyes lazily trailed down her body. He watched her chest rise and fall with the fear that pumped through her veins, consumed her. Quick, labored breaths. Delicate. Terrified.  _ Delicious. _

  
A finger found her bare thigh. He looked down, his fingertips trailing up and down in soft patterns. “Clearly, agreeing to behave isn't enough,” he mused, tone light. “Submit to me, Pet.”  
  


“Never.” She trembled at the touch. “And don’t kriffing touch me.”

_   
Ah, the fight I love to see. _

  
Kylo couldn’t get enough. He leaned down and placed his hands on either side of her head. His body hovered over hers, not quite touching.

  
Full, sensual lips fluttered by her ear. “You know I can take whatever I want,” he cooed. "I said, submit to me.” 

  
“And I said, never.” The wavering of her voice delighted him.

  
Kylo could feel the revulsion rolling off of her, almost taste it. A smirk tugged at his lips.  _ We’ll see about that.  _

  
“Oh?” he breathed, repositioning his weight onto one side. He brought a finger to her lips, outlining them with the softest of touches.

  
She tried to jolt back, but he kept her in place with his Force hold. He pressed his thumb down harder, watching with fascination as her lips parted ever so slightly.

  
His cock stirred in his pants.

  
Not because she was half-naked, or because she was sprawled out under him. Or because she was trembling with fear and anticipation of what he would do next. Though that certainly did help.

  
No. Kylo’s appetite for her exploded because of something else. Something was calling out to him from deep inside of her. Buried in the darkest part of her mind, hidden away.

_   
Desire.  
  
_

Her legs twitched, and he looked down, his composure faltering with every passing second. She was trying to press her legs together.

  
It’s almost like she could read his mind. “Don’t you fucking dare.”

  
He couldn’t tear his eyes away from the delicate, lacy fabric so perfectly hugging the curve of her sex. “If I touched you there,” he whispered, “what would I feel?”

  
Her chest rose dramatically, touching his chest as it did.

  
He continued, his voice smoother than honey. “Tight? Warm?” he rasped, swallowing. He repositioned slightly, tilting his head down further. “Dripping wet?”

  
“I will not be intimidated by you,” she hissed, bottom lip trembling.

  
“Maybe not intimated, but you  _ are  _ turned on by me. Isn’t that right, Kitten?” he breathed, tearing his eyes away from her panties to look at her face.

  
Blushing madly, she bit her lip. She didn’t deny it.

  
“Ah,” Kylo hummed, as he laid on one side of her, propping himself up with his elbow. 

  
He shot his hand out and wrapped it around her slender neck. Cocking his head to the side, he watched the tendons in his hand flex under his skin, adoring the way he could wrap his entire hand around her throat.

  
So delicate, so soft.

  
He felt her tremble beneath him. He wasn’t choking her, not yet, but he was holding her with enough force to elicit fear.

  
Hopefully.

  
He pressed into her. “Are you afraid, Kitten?”

  
“No,” she spat, unblinking. But those wide eyes told a different story.

  
Eyes locked on hers, he leaned down at a tantalizingly slow pace and whispered in her ear. “You should be.”

  
Without warning, Kylo tightened his hand around her neck, denying her lungs of precious air. She gasped, and he squeezed tighter.

_   
[This is actually it. The big oaf is really going to be the end of me. Seven fucking hells I should have impaled myself with that fork…] _

  
Kylo smirked at her thoughts. Not at his new nickname, which, to be honest- was rather insulting. He was big alright, but he surely wasn’t an oaf.

  
What amused him the most was she actually thought he was going to kill her. After everything he’s done for her.

  
“Oh, little Pet,” he murmured, releasing the pressure just enough for her to breathe. “I have something else in mind for you.”

  
With a twitch of his fingers, Kylo began flooding her mind with images of all the things he wanted to do to her.

  
Every. Last. Thing.

  
Her range of emotions pulsed through him, flowed through him like it was the very blood in his veins.

  
Hate. Relief. Confusion. _ Desire. _

  
Somewhere in there, underneath all that hate, she wanted him, too. And it drove him fucking wild.

  
Kylo leaned in, biting back a moan. That pressure started to build in his pants, aching and pulsating and begging to be let out. If he hadn’t already gotten his release earlier, he might have lost his cool and split her in half right fucking here.

  
He had to focus on keeping his hand at just the right pressure, making sure his Kitten could breathe, yet still feel his presence. Fill her senses to the brim with him. Give her a taste of what could be, if she would just let him.

  
She looked at him with those doe eyes, her body still under his Force hold. He hesitated before letting her out of it, seeking the fight in her that he loved so much.  She immediately writhed underneath him, her dainty hands grasping onto his arms, trying to get him to release her neck.

  
Kylo didn’t even flinch. He closed his eyes and focused on fostering the link between their minds, making sure she understood how  _ mutual  _ that desire was. He ignored her thrashing limbs until their minds were completely bridged, every last thought, memory, and feeling entirely exposed. Kylo closed his eyes tighter, imagining just how he wanted her.

  
Tied down. Helpless. Moaning his name.

  
Bringing her absolute fucking bliss until she couldn’t take it anymore. Cupping her breasts, squeezing them in his massive hands, rolling her nipples between his thumbs until the wetness pooled between her legs. Tugging at them with his rough fingertips before taking them in his mouth, sucking and nipping at her delicate flesh.

  
Then, and only then, would he move down to explore her stomach. He’d lick and suck and leave his mark, biting all the way down her navel until he reached her panty line. But he wouldn’t go in- no, not yet.

  
He tensed, ignoring her hands against him, and pushed further on the tether between them, siphoning the images into her brain.

  
Kylo showed her how he’d venture to her hip bones and suck those, too. All the while placing his hands on the insides of her thighs, on either side. He’d press up and out, spreading her legs for her while touching everywhere but her sweet spot.

  
Only until she was squirming and dripping wet and begging for him would he actually go inside. He’d dip a finger in, cherishing the way she’d twitch as he finally rubbed her swollen, tender clit. He’d move his finger in slow, feathered circles, removing his hand altogether when he’d feel her getting close to climax. Let her needy clit stop pulsating, pull her away from the edge, before doing it all over again. Never letting her cum.

  
Not until he said so. She would have to  _ beg  _ for that- and in the way he wanted her to. She’d have to be a good girl and ask Daddy to cum, and  _ only _ then would he consider it. 

  
A strained moan broke Kylo’s concentration. His eyes darted to her face, and a moment of panic coursed through him. He was so caught up on the images in his mind, he wasn’t paying attention to what was really happening.

  
His Kitten had her eyes closed, his hand still consuming her fragile neck. Her hands gripped his arms, but not in protest.

  
In passion.

  
Kylo’s breathing escalated as he watched her- sweat forming on his forehead, jaw tightly clenching. He tried focusing on her thoughts, but he could only catch fragments through their connection.  
  


_ [This… Kylo… you shouldn’t... but ahhh fuck... it’s been so long...so good...oh heavens...] _

  
His nostrils flared, his eyes got wide as he watched his little pet release her hands to paw at his comforter. She whimpered below him, grinding her hips to the side, into his. Her nipples hardened against him, and he could hear her thoughts much clearer now.

_   
[So close….need to cum...please, please, please…]  _

  
Kylo didn’t hesitate. He leaned down, feverishly tackling her lips with his, trying to take her bottom lip between his teeth. She jolted back, surprised, and twisted away from him. She glared at him through half-hooded eyes, her body still squirming in passion against his.

  
Kylo swallowed, ignoring the sting of rejection, and focused on strengthening their Force connection even deeper. He could still feel her, could sense her burning desire and impending climax.

  
And if his time spent meditating taught him anything, it was that Kylo was desperate to meet her needs.

  
Kylo reached out, and in his mind, he furiously licked her clit, drinking down her juices. He alternated between lapping at it with his tongue and bringing it between his lips and sucking, hard, while thrusting his fingers in and out of her pretty little hole.

  
Moans erupted from her mouth, in real life, and Kylo pushed further into their connection, giving her everything he could to bring her over the edge. Showing her that he'd grab her legs and pull her hips onto his, positioning his cock in between her wet folds. Sliding up and down, making her twitch every time his dick touched her clit. Over and over again before he'd push himself inside of her, sinking in, filling her up and stretching her to accommodate him. 

  
He’d pound into her viciously, not giving her the chance to adjust. Stroking her so savagely, punishing her pussy with his cock. Giving it to her so hard, she wouldn't even be able to moan- she'd just lay there and take it, her mouth hanging open as her face twisted in pleasure. Making her cum, her slick coating his cock as he pumped his own load into her, only to pull out slowly, so slowly, to watch it drip out of her tight, throbbing cunt.

  
Kylo couldn't help it. He moaned her name.

  
Her mouth opened, her brows pulled down in a beautiful, unfiltered, crumpled face of pleasure. Her hands gripped his bedsheets even harder, that face scrunched up in pure fucking bliss. Kylo watched in satisfaction as her body wracked against the bed, shuddering and spasming and twitching under his manipulation. Moans tore from her lips as she rode her orgasm out, pretty little mewls.

  
Kylo savored her face, her tits bouncing as she convulsed on his bed. He could watch that face for the rest of his life. Could cum just listening to her whimpers and moans, then die a happy man.

  
Kylo nearly lost it. His Kitten did sound  _ so _ pretty when she came.

  
“Enough,” she begged, her eyes flying open, her legs pressing together.

  
Kylo slowly disengaged from her mind, breaking that bridge between them. He rolled away from her, breathing fast and heart pounding.

  
She tried to steady _ her _ breathing, whimpers bleeding from her throat. Eyes half-closed, lips parted, she tried to whisper at him. “What…how…”

  
Kylo stood up, towering over her at the foot of his bed. He looked down at her and swallowed. Voice low, rough. “I can make you feel pain. I can make you feel pleasure. It’s your choice what you receive.”  
  


Those sweet eyes found his. She watched him as she propped up on her elbows, closing her legs. She eagerly grabbed her towel and covered her body.

  
A look of disgust slowly settled on her face. “I...hate you,” she panted.

  
His lips pressed together. He felt her hatred- so he knew she wasn’t lying. But the attraction he felt from her insinuated that she wasn’t telling the entire truth.

  
He cleared his throat. “That’s hard to believe,” he started, rolling his shoulders, “seeing as I just made you cum with my mind.”

  
Her cheeks burned a pretty, bright red. “You’re a kriffing monster.”

  
“A crow calling a raven black,” he hissed, baring his teeth. “How sweet.”

  
They glared at each other, a heaviness hanging in the air. Kylo was the first one to break eye contact.

  
“Make yourself comfortable, Kitten,” he said, turning away from her. “I’ll be brushing that nest on your head in a few moments.”

  
Kylo didn’t turn to see her reaction but could sense her anger. He promptly ignored her, acting like he didn't just try to kiss her before making her cum with the Force. He casually walked into the kitchen to retrieve the comb he hid from her, along with a scented detangling gel.

  
He paused when he saw an apple on the counter.

_   
Kitten might still be hungry. _

  
He took his time rummaging through the fridge, grabbing a few items to offer her. He grabbed a glass of water, snacks, and the hair items before sauntering back to his bed.

  
He almost dropped everything in his hands. In front of him was the most beautiful sight he has ever seen.

  
A sleepy, purring Kitten fast asleep in his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A gentle reminder: obsessive/controlling behavior, violence, manipulation, etc is NOT a form of love. While we all have our kinks and writing/reading about this dynamic can be used for enjoyment/healing purposes/any reason under the sun, it is toxic and dangerous in the real world. 
> 
> Also, on a related note, Dom/sub relationships are always built on the foundation of trust and CONSENT from the submissive. Don’t let anyone bully you into believing otherwise.
> 
> Stay safe lovies.
> 
> National domestic abuse hotline: 1−800−799−7233


	9. Underneath Your Skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I will be here,_   
_when you think you're all alone._   
_Seeping through the cracks;_   
_I'm the poison in your bones._
> 
> _My love is your disease;_   
_I won't let it set you free,_   
_'til I break you._
> 
> _You'll never know what hit you-_   
_won't see me closing in._   
_I'm gonna make you suffer._
> 
> _This hell you put me in-_   
_I'm underneath your skin;_   
_the devil within._
> 
> -The Devil Within (Digital Daggers)  
listen [ here.](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2r3k4ZPmxsz42GRLZSGBUH?si=vzYGxVBxS86rhPTdfIlY7A)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter warnings: umm.. I was feeling fluffy this chapter guys. so no warnings. just some stuff to get things in motion. but this is the last chapter where reader is chillin as a prisoner. so don’t get too comfortable ;)
> 
> side note: if you’re just here for smut/possessive kylo stuff, that’s cool.. more coming soon. but if you’re here for the plot too... I suggest paying attention to reader’s epiphany this chapter. it will bring clarity to your future behavior, actions, choices etc that are vital for character development.

### Underneath Your Skin 

You woke up disoriented.

  
Your hands clutched the black, silky comforter wrapped around your body. You winced slightly, stiffness still lingering in your now-mended fingers. Thrusting it off, you came to full consciousness, confused as hell.

  
Something, or someone, was breathing heavily in the room. You looked down, tugging on a shirt that was black and much too large to be yours. You frowned. When you thought about it, you didn't remember when you put it on, or even how you did.

  
A part of you was relieved. Panties and high socks were still on, too, so you were grateful you woke up with more clothes than you went to bed with.

  
_Thanks, Jabba. I guess._

You whispered in the dark. "Ja- I mean, Supreme Leader?"

  
Quick, labored breaths continued to fill the room. You stilled. You had no idea what he was doing.

  
You sat up and scratched your head, squinting your eyes in the dark. Throat dry, voice hoarse. "Hello?"

  
The breathing didn't stop. If anything, it intensified.

  
Brows knit, you crawled to the bottom of the bed. On all fours, you craned your head to the left, then the right, looking for the source of panting.

  
You couldn't see shit, so you called out again. "Hello?"

  
A few more exhales, then a grunt. Wordlessly, a light turned on from across the room.

  
That low, husky voice. "Good morning."

  
You jolted back, almost losing your grip on the bed. You turned your head towards the voice and your jaw dropped.

  
Your captor was on the ground, shirtless and sweating, looking up at you.

  
You cleared your throat. "What are you doing?"

  
"Sit-ups."

  
You couldn't help it. Your eyes flickered down the length of his body, taking in the sheer size of him. Massive, well built. Abs clenching with each exhale. Glistening from sweat.

  
You swallowed. "Oh."

  
He pushed the hair from out of his eyes. "Sleep well?"

  
You nodded, meeting his gaze.

  
"Good," he said, pushing himself off the floor in one lithe movement. He popped into the refresher and returned with a towel, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

  
You got off all fours, yawning. "What time is it?"

  
He spoke with the towel over his face. "Four AM."

  
"What?" You groaned and fell back into his bed, muttering to yourself. "Why in the galaxy are you up so early?"

  
A pause as he gulped down water. "I'm always up at this time."

  
"Why?" You crinkled your nose.

  
"To meditate."

  
"Okay, well, why in the galaxy am _I_ up so early?"

  
"Probably because you fell asleep early last night."

  
Heat reached your cheeks. _Oh._

  
You didn't respond. Thoughts of last night came swirling back to you, freezing you with embarrassment.

  
His hand around your throat, his body pressed against yours. Forcing dirty, explicit thoughts into your head as you desperately tried to keep them out.

  
Failing miserably, and then- even worse: submitting to those thoughts. _Letting_ them in, almost welcoming them as the pressure built in your lower belly.

  
You shuffled uncomfortably, clasping and unclasping your hands on your stomach. _You dumb, horny fuck._

  
An amused voice called out from across the room. "Conflicted, Kitten?"

  
You scowled. "No."

  
"Hm."

  
"Hm," you mocked. _"Hmmm._ Will you _ever_ stop humming at me, for fuck's sake?"

  
"That depends."

  
You groaned, placing your hands over your face. You mumbled through your fingers. "On what."

  
"Will it ever not annoy you?"

  
_"No."_

  
"Then, no."

  
_Motherfucker._ "I hate you."

  
"I know. But not enough to shut me out."

  
You sat up in bed to look at the back of his big, stupid head. "That's impossible, and you know it."

  
He remained sitting at his desk, not looking at you. "Not entirely."

  
"Oh? So you're saying I was in _control_ last night?"

  
Long fingers tapped the desk in front of him. "Not entirely."

  
You scoffed. "See? Not my fault."

  
"I never said it was your fault, Pet."

  
"So-"

  
"But a small part of you chose to let me in. And I know that _you_ know that."

  
You narrowed your eyes at the smugness in his voice. "It's kind of hard to when-"

  
You stopped yourself, clearing your throat. _When you look like that. _

  
He slowly turned to look at you. "When what?"

  
"Nothing," you pouted, crossing your arms over your chest.

  
He raised an eyebrow. "Pet."

  
Your lips pressed into a hard line. _Never in a million years will I admit I'm attracted to a monster._

  
A moment passed and he sighed, turning back to his desk. "So stubborn."

  
"Whatever you say," you said, smacking your lips. "Now, I want to leave."

  
Silence.

  
"Hello?"

  
You glared at him, his bare, imposing shoulders perfectly still, facing the other way. Ignoring you.

  
You raised your voice. "Supreme Leader."

  
Nothing.

  
Anger boiled in your chest. You were sick of being ignored. You looked to the left, then the right, looking for anything heavy to throw at him.

  
Your eyes settled on a small table with a pile of ancient texts. Without glancing at him, you strode over to it and picked up the biggest damn book you could find.

  
Lifting one hand out to aim, you coiled your arm back and prepared to throw. You closed one eye, biting your lip.

  
_One, two, three._

  
With all your force, you lunged the book forward, aiming for that big head of his.

  
_Thud._

  
Without a single twitch from your captor, the book crashed to the ground before hitting him.

  
You frowned. _That fucker._

  
You stomped across the room to pick the book up. You snatched it up and lifted it above his head, ready to crash it down on his skull.

  
He didn't turn to face you. "Are you sure that's a good idea, Kitten?"

  
You stilled. "Will it make you let me out of here?"

  
"It will make me do a lot of things." He glanced at you. "But letting you out is not one of them."

  
You held the book in the air, watching his face intently. He held your gaze with a cockiness that drove you wild.

  
_Yeah, no. Bad idea._

  
With a frustrated sigh, you slammed the book down and approached him, leaning against his desk. "When can I leave?"

  
He closed his eyes, unfazed by your proximity. "Soon."

  
You sighed, hopping up on his desk, tapping your fingers on the side. Your feet gently nudged his chair as you swung them back and forth.

  
You sighed again.

  
And again.

  
You were inhaling- obnoxiously deep- for the fourth time in a row, when he _finally_ looked at you.

  
"I'm sorry. Would you like some attention, Kitten?" He cocked his head at you in a mocking way. "Some pets, perhaps?"

  
"No, and no. I want to leave. Now."

  
Kylo's eye twitched. "You've become quite demanding lately, Pet." Deadpan. "How very unlike you."

  
"And you've become an even bigger asshole lately." You smiled sweetly at him. "How very like you."

  
Kylo looked at you, unamused. "Watch it."

  
"No. Let me leave."

  
He stared at you for what felt like an eternity, but you didn't cower. Despite him being the giant asshole he was, something felt different between you two. Like he was less... dangerous, somehow.

  
Which, you recognized, was a dangerous thought. _I'm getting too comfortable here._

  
"Fine." Without glancing at you, he sat up from his chair and headed to his closet.

  
You hopped off his desk. "Yay. Where am I goin'?"

  
Kylo slipped a tunic over his head in one fell swoop. _"We_ are going to the military sector."

  
You grimaced. "Why?"

  
With his back to you, Kylo's hand hovered over his helmet resting atop his dresser. A beat later, he picked it up, placing it over his head.

  
With a click and a hiss later, he turned towards you, the mask sucking the confidence right out of you. You shifted uncomfortably.

  
That deep, modified voice. "To see the General."

  
_Oh, fuck._

  
**\----**

Hux was glaring at you.

  
He addressed your captor. "Really, Ren? Do you think this is a good idea?"

  
You gave him an innocent smile, tilting your head to the side as you admired the bandage peeking out of his collar.

  
Kylo placed a hand on your lower back, and you scooted away from him. "She'll behave."

  
You looked up at him and scoffed. "Speak for yourself."

  
His gloved hand snapped out and latched onto your arm, pulling you closer. He directed his mask down at you. "You will behave."

  
Understanding flooded your senses. "I will behave."

  
Hux sighed, sitting down at his desk before gesturing to the seats across from his. Kylo directed you to sit, pushing you down in the chair. He remained standing, towering behind you.

  
You scowled up at him but didn't say anything.

  
Hux caught your attention. "Such a naughty pet. If it weren't for your master, I would have you skinned alive for weeks."

  
You played with the collar of your First Order jumpsuit, unperturbed. "How ironic. I can say the same thing to you."

  
Those green eyes narrowed at you. "I don't have a master."

  
You slowly, _intentionally, _looked up at Kylo, then back to Hux. You smirked. "Hm."

  
Hux look flustered. "The Supreme Leader is not-"

  
"How's that wound of yours, General?"

  
His lips pressed into a hard line. "Fine. You barely got me."

  
"Hm."

  
Hux cocked an eyebrow, annoyed. "Hm?"

  
_"Hm."_

  
Behind you, Kylo chuckled. Fingers found your head, stroking it lightly.

  
You batted his hand away. "Stop petting me."

  
"Hm."

  
Hux threw up his hands and slammed them back down on the desk. _"Hm?_ What in the galaxy is going on here?"

  
You threw your head back and laughed. Fucking with Hux was the most fun you had in... well, a _long_ kriffing time.

  
You paused. _Damn, I need to get out more._

  
_"Supreme Leader,_ you're making it very hard for me to stick to our agreement."

  
Kylo drawled through his mask. "I'm afraid you don't have a choice, General. My prisoner is off-limits."

  
A vein protruded from his forehead, his face as red as his hair. _"Then make her behave. _If another fork finds its way into my neck, then I cannot promise her safety."

  
You weren't sure what their agreement entailed, but you assumed it meant you could get away with almost anything. You glanced up at Kylo's mask.

  
_As long as I'm on his good side._

  
The two of them bickered back and forth while you remained frozen, staring up at your captor.

  
Something dawned on you. Something _huge._

  
Kylo Ren was smitten with you. The Supreme fucking Leader of the galaxy. Whether out of some sick, twisted love, or simply possession: it didn't matter. The results were the same.

  
You could get away with _anything._

  
You stabbed the General of the First Order army for fuck's sake. Not only that, but Kylo _helped_ you.

  
Butterflies soared in your stomach. Something else dawned on you.

  
You were handling your experience as a prisoner all wrong.

  
You shouldn't be focusing on merely surviving- on fighting back. You should be focusing on surviving _and_ gaining the upper hand. Here, in the middle of space, with your most prominent, powerful enemies. Where you can get away with anything.

  
You gulped, eyes still on his mask. An earlier thought echoed in your mind, reverberating through your soul. _As long as I'm on his good side._

  
Kylo's mask tilted down at you, breaking off his conversation with the General. He sounded bored. "Yes, Kitten?"

  
"Um. Nothing."

  
Turning your attention to the General, you focused on _not_ focusing on anything. You didn't want Kylo picking up on your new game plan.

  
"Moving on," Hux lectured, glaring at you. "Allies in the Outer Rim have reported new information about the crystal."

  
Behind you, you heard Kylo reposition, the energy in the room shifting to something much darker.

  
Your heart dropped.

  
"They also have reported sightings of an elite team working for General Organa," Hux drawled, tapping his fingers on his desk. Nonchalantly looking at you. "Some of the members include Zeven, Tibbia, Xavier, and _Drox. _Do they sound familiar to you, little cat?"

  
"It's Kitten," you shot back, fists clenching. "And no, General, can't say those names ring a bell."

  
"Hm." Hux smirked at you, clearly amused with himself. "That's interesting. Seeing as how they were linked to _your_ base on D'Qar."

  
You froze. Hux watched you intently, soaking up your reaction.

  
"Did you tell her what happened, Ren?

  
Your captor shuffled his robes behind you. "No."

You watched in horror as Hux smiled that slow, predatory smile. "Ah, looks like I'll be the one to break it to her. Excellent."

  
"What happened?" You tried to sound confident but failed. A hand found its way on your shoulder, but you couldn't even flinch. 

  
Hux grandly outstretched his hands before clasping them back together. "Why, we obliterated it, of course. Along with the majority of your little friends."

  
Heart hammering. Fists tight. Jaw clenched. Your eyes darted around the table, desperate for anything sharp to pierce through his eye socket.

  
He continued, unfazed, while Kylo's hand gripped your shoulder. Not in a tender way, but as a warning. You saw red.

  
"Unfortunately, your little team got out just in time. Which, in a way, works out quite nicely, as they are making our job easier. We-"

  
The Supreme Leader interjected. "Have they found the crystal?"

  
Hux smirked. "Not yet. But they led us to where it might be: Cantonica. This way, we can kill two birds with one stone."

  
Kylo sounded pleased. "Excellent."

  
"You will never find it," you hissed, looking at Kylo then Hux, your fingers gripping the arm of the chair. "Nor will you kill my team. They are far beyond your skillset."

  
"How cute." Those green, amused eyes found yours. "Of course we will, Pet. And you will help us."

  
You scoffed. "No fucking way."

  
He tsked. "You see, that isn't an option, _Kitten._ If you don't do it willingly, your master will see that you comply no matter what," he said, waving his hand to suggest Force compulsion.

  
You looked up at Kylo, whose mask was already facing you. You spoke through gritted teeth. "Is this true, Supreme Leader?"

  
He didn't hesitate. "Yes."

  
You had to use every last ounce of self-control to not attack either of them. Shifting in your seat, rigid as hell, you met Hux's gaze.

  
"Tell me, General, what will you have me do to assist you?"

  
That smug smile. "Ah, so happy you asked. Ren, what do you have in mind?"

  
In your peripherals, you saw Kylo turn his body towards you entirely. You reluctantly peeked up at him, wincing. His massive frame, cloaked in all black, filled your entire field of vision.

  
"Use her as bait, General, if we see her Resistance friends there." Gloved hands clenched by his side. "If not, we place her in Canto Bight to gather intel."

  
You glared up at the faceless mask, silently fuming. No fucking way would you allow being bait to bring in your team. Nor would you hand over the crystal if you found it.

  
You paused. _The crystal siphons Force powers._ You quickly turned back to the General, your mind racing. _Meaning I'd have a chance at escaping if I found it._

  
You remained neutral, doing your best to suppress your emotions. Mainly, you didn't want him to sense your hope. Hope to escape, or at minimum, hope to get the upper hand.

  
"Okay." You cleared your throat. "I will help. On one condition."

  
Hux looked appalled. "You think you are in the position to make requests?"

  
You looked up at Kylo, fidgeting with your hands. "Yes?"

  
He nodded.

  
You had to contain your grin. _This is too easy._

  
"Well, General, if I'm going to be assisting the First Order, I want to be treated as an employee."

  
Hux scoffed. "You're a _prisoner,_ for fuck's sake. I-"

  
You held up a hand at him. "I'm not asking to be paid. Though, that would be nice," you mused, rubbing your chin. "But mainly, I just want my own quarters. Not a cell. And not his room," you said, jabbing a finger at Kylo. "Oh, and I want muja muffins. _Lots_ of them."

  
Hux raised an eyebrow at you. "Muja... muffins."

  
You crossed your arms. "Yep."

  
Next to you, Kylo sighed before heavily taking the seat next to you. "Done and done."

  
You threw a glance at him. "Really? I don't have to stay with you anymore?" you blurted, and immediately regretted it. _Gotta stay on his good side._

  
You backtracked. "I mean, I just want privacy. For uh...things. I _am_ a girl, you know."

  
His mask lingered on you before giving you one curt nod.

  
You let out a sigh of relief, sinking in your chair. "Hallelujah." You hesitated before adding, "thank you, Supreme Leader."

  
_See? I can be good._

  
Kylo turned to Hux. "Before we continue, we need to discuss the mishap with the 101st division, General."

  
Hux narrowed his eyes. "That wasn't my fault."

  
Kylo sat forward in his chair. "That's not what Phasma said."

  
You rolled your eyes. _Here we go again._

  
You sat there for about ten minutes, listening to their bullshit, before the pretty stewardess came in with her cart of drinks. You looked her up and down, envious of her ability to walk around unchaperoned.

  
"Tea, General?"

  
Hux entirely ignored her as he spoke to Kylo. She frowned, just a bit, before glancing at the Supreme Leader. She hesitated, probably because he had on his mask, before looking back down at her cart.

  
You made a point to make her feel heard. You leaned in, smiling. "Hello, again. Ava, right?"

  
Wide eyes darted at you as she mumbled. "Hello. And yes." She didn't return the smile.

  
Your forehead creased. Yesterday she seemed much friendlier.

  
_Maybe it's because I stabbed her boss._ You shrugged to yourself. _Whatever. You're welcome._

  
"I'd like some tea if you have any."

  
She nodded at you and turned around, grabbing an already prepared cup of tea. With shaking hands, Ava placed it in front of you. You looked up to smile at her again, but she wouldn't meet your gaze.

  
She nervously glanced at Hux. "Will that be all, General?"

  
He didn't even look at her. He was too busy engaging with Supreme Asshole.

  
You watched, curious, as she scuttled off, nearly tripping on her way out. You brushed it off and grabbed onto your teacup. The roof of your mouth was still sensitive from yesterday, but chamomile was your favorite, so you didn't care.

  
You peeked over at Kylo. He was too busy to even notice that you had a drink, so he wouldn't be commandeering your tea to blow on it this time.

  
You smiled to yourself. _I'll take that small victory._

  
Bringing the cup to your lips, you inhaled deeply, the scent and heat instantly relaxing you. You sipped gently, the warmth seeping into your bones. This time, it wasn't too hot. You sighed, lazily listening in on their conversation.

  
"No. I won't allow it," Hux said, sitting up straight in his chair.

  
Kylo got out of his seat and slammed his fists onto the desk.

  
"You won't allow it?" he spoke, dreadfully calm through his mask. "Do I need to remind you who you are speaking to, General?"

  
You raised a brow, looking at Hux, who didn't have an argument for the Supreme Leader. You smirked. Just like you pointed out to him, Kylo was definitely his master.

  
You had to stifle a laugh, taking another sip of your tea. _But that's none of my business._

  
You tuned them out again, not interested in their little power struggle. Within fifteen minutes, they were _still_ arguing, but you were out of tea. And patience. You were about to bug Kylo to leave when you abruptly had to stand up.

  
Something didn't feel right.

  
Eyes on you. "What's wrong?"

  
A red film covered your eyes. Your skin felt hot to the touch. You could barely breathe.

  
"Ahhh," you moaned. "I don't feel so good." Your feet swayed beneath you.

  
Hands immediately steadied you, his modified voice spoke in your ear. "What is it?"

  
You tried to take a deep breath, but something was on your chest, suffocating you. Sweat broke out on your forehead. Your vision blurred until you couldn't see anything at all. You felt light- like you were floating away.

  
You clutched onto him, terrified. You could only manage a soft whisper. "Kylo?"

  
"I'm here," he soothed, gripping onto you. "What hurts?" Your head lolled to the side as he gently shook you, his voice a panicked rasp through his vocoder. "Kitten?"

  
You fell unconscious.

**\----**

_Beep._

  
You stirred, wiggling your toes.

  
_Beep._

  
Next, your fingers.

  
_Beep._

  
What the fuck is that?

  
_Beep._

  
You opened one eye, but immediately closed it. Too bright.

  
_Beep._

  
You groaned. "Shut up."

  
A dark chuckle. "I see you're feeling more like yourself."

  
You tried to swallow, your mouth painfully dry. You didn't have to open your eyes to know it was the Supreme Leader next to you.

  
_Beep._

  
You groaned, lifting your hand to your mouth. You opened it and pointed inside.

  
A shuffle, then a straw was placed between your lips.

  
_Thank the heavens._

  
You greedily gulped it down, water dripping down your chin. A wave of your hand and the straw was removed.

  
Within seconds, you felt ill. Turning over quicker than you could manage, you positioned your head over the side of the bed and vomited.

  
Everywhere.

  
_Beep._

  
A deep, guttural groan came from inside your chest. You felt like complete and utter shit.

  
That severe, composed voice. "Nurse."

  
Eyes still closed, you leaned back in bed. Footsteps moved around you as hands tended to the IV in your arm.

  
Fingers brushed the hair off your forehead. "You look better; you have more color."

  
This time, you were able to open both eyes. The face of the concerned, unmasked, evil-son-of-a-bitch was peering right at you.

  
You winced at the rawness of your throat. "What happened?"

  
His lips pressed into a hard line. "Cyanoxis D-570."

  
"Um. Elaborate."

  
"In the chamomile."

  
Slowly, you understood. "He tried to _poison_ me?"

  
"No. His stewardess did."

  
Your mouth popped open. _"What?_ Why in the galaxy would she do that?"

  
"She is rather fond of him." He paused. "For reasons unknown to me."

  
"Holy shit," you muttered. Your eyes found his. He sounded calm and composed, but he looked _livid._

  
You could only manage a whisper. "What's going to happen to her?"

  
His nostrils flared. "She will be punished accordingly."

  
"Wait, wait, _no. _Please don't hurt her."

  
Kylo looked at you like you were insane. "She tried to kill you, Kitten. I don't have a choice."

  
You vehemently shook your head. "Please don't. She probably just.." you trailed off, your brain still foggy.

  
Kylo offered a suggestion. "Has a death wish?"

  
"No. She probably just... loves him," you said, trying to sit up, but failing. You winced. "I could have taken that away from her. I get it."

  
Hands grabbed your arms, gently pushing you down. "You need to rest."

  
You didn't resist, breathing heavily. "But-"

  
"Shh," he soothed. "Rest."

  
You wanted to protest, to tell him to leave her alone, but you couldn't manage. You closed your eyes, trying to calm your stomach.

  
Footsteps pounded against the floor. You winced at the harsh authority in his voice. "Nurse. Grab the doctor."

  
A feminine voice came from the corridor. "Yes, sir."

  
You don't know if minutes or hours passed, but a pleasant voice pulled you from sleep. "Hey there."

  
Opening one eye, you saw a kind, weathered face peering down at you.

  
He spoke to you in a low, gentle voice. "Glad to see you're awake, honey. Cyanoxis is one hell of a toxin, especially that strain."

  
You blinked at his tenderness. "Thanks."

  
He smiled and turned his attention to the monitor next to your bed. The source of the incessant fucking beeping.

  
You gazed up at him, your eyes wandering over the creases of his eyes, the wrinkles surrounding his mouth. He had a kind face, you noticed, for working for such an evil dictatorship.

  
A small voice spoke in the back of your mind. _He probably doesn't have a choice. Just like me._

  
He was just an old man who did good things for bad people. Someone who grew old serving the wrong side of the war. A pang of sadness shot through you. Growing old was simply not in the cards for you.

  
"Her vitals are stable now, Supreme Leader." He paused, taking off his gloves before addressing him again. "She will need rest and fluids, but otherwise, she can be discharged."

  
"Is a full recovery expected?"

  
The concern in Kylo's voice made you queasy. You closed your eyes, breathing steadily out of your mouth.

  
"Yes, sir. Just be sure to keep an eye on her."

  
Your captor responded immediately, fervently. "Of course."

  
Without warning, you rolled onto your side and retched all over the floor.

  
Through blurry vision, you saw the doctor back away. Kylo, however, came straight for you- completely unfazed by the vomit at his feet. "How do you feel now?"

  
"Like I want to_ die."_

  
"Don't worry, I won't let that happen." A hand stroked your hair, and you promptly batted him away.

  
"Great, thanks. Now don't touch me."

  
He ignored you, his fingers still on your head. "Come on, Kitten, we are leaving."

  
You groaned. "Can't I stay here? I feel like shit."

  
A nurse came in with a wheelchair, and you groaned even louder. You placed your face in your hands and mumbled at him. "Where are we going?"

  
Kylo took the wheelchair from the nurse, pushing it towards you. "Your new quarters."

  
**\----**

Your new quarters were lovely, you mused, as you peered down into the toilet bowl.

  
You flinched as fingers drew small, lazy circles on your back.

  
"Let me vomit in peace," you moaned, trying to inch away from Kylo.

  
No response.

  
Convulsing, you dry heaved again, tears pricking your eyes. A piece of your hair fell in your face and you batted it away, annoyed.

  
Kylo's hands left your back. You stilled as they found your head, collecting your hair and holding it back for you.

  
You wanted to protest, to tell him to go away, but you were too busy emptying the contents of your stomach.

  
_Oh seven hells, will this ever end?_

  
Not only was your stomach still trying to empty its contents _way_ past the point of anything even being in your system, but Kylo was treating you like a child._ Or his beloved pet,_ you mused, _to be accurate._

  
You grimaced.

  
Kylo spoke softly to you. "You think you're done?"

  
You gave him a weak nod, breathing steadily.

  
Wordlessly, Kylo got up and moved towards the bath. You watched as his boots slammed into the floor, his robes fluttering at his feet.

  
He leaned down and turned on the water, keeping his hand under the faucet as he felt the temperature. You kept your eyes on his face, unblinking.

  
He looked like he was in a deep concentration as he found the right temperature, his lips sloped down into a sensual pout.

  
_I hate that he's so kriffing attractive._

  
Words spilled out of your mouth before you could think. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

  
Dark eyes found yours. "I'm not."

  
"Um," you said, gesturing at the bath. "Yes, you are."

  
"You smell like vomit."

  
You made an irritated noise. "Okay, not just the bath. The new quarters...the soft touches...the taking care of me..." you crinkled your nose. "Why?"

  
Kylo casually pushed himself off the clawfoot bathtub. "I take care of what's mine, Pet."

  
You rolled your eyes. "Oh my stars," you mumbled. "Forget I even asked."

  
He moved right in front of you, looking down, extending his hands. "Up."

  
You pursed your lips, looking at his hands. You didn't _want_ to take them, but you doubted your ability to get up on your own.

  
_"Now,_ Kitten."

  
Sighing, you slid your hands in his, letting him pull you up. You immediately had to move a hand on his arm, your body too weak to keep you up.

  
You felt like you were going to pass out.

  
He gently moved you back to lean you against the wall, keeping one hand on your waist. Silently, his other hand moved to undo the buttons on your jumpsuit.

  
"Wait-"

  
Kylo cut you off. "It's just so I can put you in the bath. Nothing else."

  
You nodded, your eyelids heavy. For some wild reason, you believed him.

  
Kylo had you undressed within moments. He kept one hand on you at all times while he popped off the last button, carefully sliding the jumpsuit off of your shoulders. He gave it one tug at your hips, and it fell to the ground, revealing your body in just your bra and panties.

  
Without hesitation, Kylo slid a hand around your back and unclasped your bra in one graceful movement. You shrugged your arms out of it, past the point of caring that you were exposed merely inches away from him.

  
_He's seen it all before, I suppose._

  
Next, he hooked a finger in your panties and gave them one swift tug, pulling them down to your knees. With a grunt, he leaned over, dragging them down to your ankles.

  
Without saying a word, he tapped your foot, asking you to lift it. You obeyed, your head still spinning, and Kylo snatched them off your ankles.

  
Stealthily, and so quickly you weren't sure if it even happened, Kylo balled your panties up in his hand and stuffed them in his pocket.

  
You clutched onto him as he moved you towards the bath. "What-"

  
He hushed you. "Save your energy, Pet."

  
He wasn't wrong. In reality, you didn't have the energy to do much of anything. Which is why, when he led you to the steaming bath, you nearly cried with joy.

  
With Kylo holding your arm, you put one foot in, then the other, before sinking down.

  
It felt so good, you almost moaned. The hot water bit at your skin in the most delicious way, the warmth immediately easing your aches.

  
Vaguely, you sensed Kylo standing up behind you and exiting the refresher. Where he was going, or what he was doing, you couldn't care less.

  
All you cared about was soaking in this giant, beautiful tub.

  
Minutes later, your captor returned, but you didn't address him. That is, until hands found your scalp.

  
Your eyes flew open. "What are you doing?"

  
"Brushing out your knots." Another tug on your scalp. "Don't fight it."

  
You crossed your arms in the bath. "I can do that myself, ya know."

  
A hum of acknowledgment.

  
You tried to twist your head around, but he wouldn't allow it. "You're not gonna take no for an answer, are you?"

  
His deep voice was laced with amusement. "Nope."

  
You sighed. "Whatever."

  
For what felt like a lifetime, Kylo alternated between lathering a detangler in your hair and attempting to brush it out. Just like last time, it didn't seem to hurt. In a way, it was almost soothing. You might have even dozed off, but you couldn't be sure.

  
A loud clatter broke you out of your trance. "Finally," Kylo muttered.

  
You opened one eye but quickly closed it, too relaxed to move. "Mmm."

  
A shift of fabric, creasing of leather, and then- fingertips found your scalp again.

  
Instinctively, you jerked away, the water splashing as you did. "I thought you were done."

  
"I am." He didn't move his fingers.

  
"Then what- ahhhh," you breathed, unable to hide your pleasure. His hands were working you into submission. "Oh,_ fuck."_

  
He didn't respond, but you could hear his breathing escalate. Uneven. Unbalanced. His fingers dug deeply into your scalp, massaging your pressure points in the most perfect way.

  
_Monsters are good at massages. Who knew?_

  
Your eyes shot open. "Wait," you protested, gaining a moment of clarity. "No."

  
Those fingers started rubbing your temples, eliciting the soft sighs slipping past your lips.

  
Kylo's lips fluttered by your ear. "Let me make you feel good, Kitten."

  
Just as you were going to respond, Kylo increased the pressure, sending shivers down your spine. "Oh_ heavens,_ right there."

  
"Mmm," Kylo mused, slowly dragging his fingers down to your wet, warm neck. Both hands gripped the sensitive area, sending undeniable tendrils of pleasure down to your toes.

  
Seamlessly, his hands moved to your shoulders, squeezing and rubbing them underwater, sending you into a flurry of blissful pleasure.

  
A low voice tickled your ear. "So tense. Let me help you, babygirl."

  
_Babygirl?_ You tried to respond but couldn't. Your mouth stupidly hung open as your captor repositioned behind you, his hands kneading your shoulders and neck into absolute fucking oblivion.

  
_This is so wrong,_ a small voice spoke up in the back of your mind, _but so right._

His strong hands just knew what you needed, where you needed it. He continued to massage you underwater, your toes basically curling at the sensation.

  
Without your consent, images flashed in your mind, sending a shock of pleasure between your thighs. You repositioned, slamming your legs closed. Trying to ignore your thoughts about _him. _About having your nipples pulled, your breasts grabbed and sucked and massaged. Trying to ignore the image of Kylo's hand moving down further, down your stomach to your now dripping wet cunt. Where he'd spread you open, slip a finger inside, and gently massage your clit until you came all over his hand. Get you nice and wet before slamming you down on his lap, forcing your pussy to accommodate his length.

  
You arched your back in the bath, moaning.

  
Kylo's hands immediately started to slide down to your chest, his sleeves getting soaked by the bathwater as he slithered towards your breasts.

  
A husky voice spoke in your ear. "Give in to me, Kitten. Let me show just how _nice_ I can be."

  
His words penetrated your senses. You immediately jolted away, whipping your head around at him. He stared at you, openly surprised, as he slowly slid his hands out of the water.

  
_"Get out of my head,"_ you hissed.

  
Kylo blinked. "I wasn't in your head."

  
You glared at him, breathing heavily, cheeks bright red.

  
Understanding flooded his face. "Ah."

  
You wanted to smash in that smug face of his. "Get. Out."

  
A moment passed as he watched your face, that intense gaze burning right through you. Wordlessly, he stood up, grabbed a towel, and walked out.

  
You groaned, putting your face in your hands. _I said get on his good side, not fuck him, _you scolded yourself, mortified.

  
Appalled with your behavior, you slipped deeper into the bath- your head entirely underwater.  
  


Literally and figuratively. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SLOW. BURN. you can't say I didn't warn ya.
> 
> so. also. I decided I can't commit to once a week updates. even when I do have the time, I put _way_ too much into my fics to rush and get them done that quickly (fixated, too). like, this chapter is 6200 words lol. that is over 30 pages in google docs. so, just fyi, I will always update as soon as possible, even if that means every week and a half, but you will always get that top quality content.
> 
> <3


	10. A Stupid Fucking Muffin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _You and I playing the game,_   
_gimme that bottle of champagne._
> 
> _Danger is what you taste like,_   
_no we ain't gonna die tonight._
> 
> _This is our house,_   
_we do what we wanna do._   
_Do what we wanna do,_   
_we won't stop now._
> 
> -Do What We Wanna Do  
listen [ here. ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2r3k4ZPmxsz42GRLZSGBUH?si=pZ8y7Sl1QCe67dJAV1nHLA)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings: …flUff…(feelings!! O no!!)…dirty thoughts… sexual tension… bloody violence… Kylo’s pov.
> 
> **Important: ** the knights in TVD are not the same as my Fixated knights. These are the canon knights. I started to write this with mine, and it just didn’t work. They are way too different/dark. Peep my breakdown of the canon knights [ here ](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1elTOU4O5IJOY7g1UHuAc3uqV5YePat89OgXX1SPwP4A/edit?usp=sharing) filled with info from the visual dictionary/ comics (all canon).
> 
> OH and ahhh, for reader’s uniform here.. think of black widow ;)

### 

A Stupid Fucking Muffin

_ This place is a fucking cesspool.  
  
_

Kylo grimaced under his mask, fingers twitching by his side. Cantonica was a desert wasteland filled with tacky, power-hungry, desperate social climbers.

  
And the city of Canto Bight was the hub of it all.

  
Kylo remained facing forward, eyes drifting along the skyline of the densely populated city. The sun was just setting, casting a brilliant orange glow across the artificial ocean, illuminating the elaborate, modern architecture. Birds gracefully took flight, seemingly soaring straight into the sun. Their reflection flitted across Kylo’s visor, a momentary flicker of life on his otherwise lifeless, unforgiving mask.

  
It almost looked beautiful. His frown deepened even more. 

  
In the city, partygoers were just now getting ready for a night of incessant, pointless indulgence. Meanwhile, the locals would be readying themselves to cater to said desperate social climbers such as gamblers, war profiteers, and wealthy tourists.

  
Kylo wanted to set the whole place on fire.

  
Not because he looked down on their interests, their careers, or the way they tragically took up space in the galaxy. No. He couldn’t give any fewer fucks about them_ personally. _

  
He just felt like watching the whole thing burn to the ground.

  
“Master Ren.”

  
Kylo didn’t need to turn around to know who was behind him. He felt them before they even found him on this gaudy, shitty balcony. Felt their virile, raging energy the second they stepped off their transport. Could taste their appetite for blood as they climbed the spiral staircase that led to his suite. Could see their dark, twisted fantasies being played on repeat in their mind, aching for release.

  
The Knights of Ren. 

  
Kylo didn’t respond. He didn’t need to give them further direction- they just knew what he needed. That’s why they were _ his _knights.

  
“We will keep eyes on your prisoner.”

  
One curt nod from him and they took their leave. Silent, as always. Their preferred method of communication was through killing, not speaking. 

  
He could relate.

  
Kylo adjusted his stance, tense. He rolled his neck, his shoulders. Readying himself for the night.

  
This was their first night on this godforsaken planet, and hopefully the last. Associates of Wor Groman’s said the crystal was stolen the night he was killed- before he was sliced open by Kitten. Both the First Order and the Resistance missed their opportunity of seizing the asset merely hours before they touched down. 

  
And now, somehow, it ended up on this miserable planet. Reported to have been seen in the hands of a man unwittingly called _The Master Codebreaker._

  
The man’s arrogance made Kylo’s fingers twitch with anger. _ Imbecile. _

  
A solider, a pilot, and a ‘famous’ smuggler, the scumbag was seen roaming the streets with the crystal around his neck, unknowingly trying to impress women with a kyber crystal capable of powers even he himself, Kylo fucking Ren, didn’t possess.

  
So, naturally, he had to find the codebreaker and destroy him. Along with the crystal.

  
A thud, then a click, and Kylo’s heart beat a little faster with anticipation.

  
Kitten.

  
He spun around, robes fluttering behind him. In front of him was his beautiful, scowling Kitten, dressed in an impossibly tight, black bodysuit. Two Stormtroopers flanked her on either side.

  
Kylo looked her up and down. “The First Order looks good on you.”

  
Her eyes narrowed even more, but she didn’t say anything.

  
He brushed past her, into the room. “How are your accommodations, Kitten?”

  
No response.  
  
  
“Satisfactory, I hope?” He _ did _hope so, since he ensured her room was equipped with the biggest kriffing bathtub imaginable. 

  
In case she wanted company.  
  
  
A shuffle, and then, the unimaginable. “Yes, thank you.”

  
No fuck you, or kriff off. Or telling him to go fuck himself. Kylo tensed, slowly meeting her gaze. Something was off about her, he could feel it. 

  
She was _ behaving. _

  
She had been, flawlessly. Ever since he helped her recover from the tea a few days ago. No fuss when he dressed her after the bath, nor did she kick him out of her new quarters. 

  
Actually, she asked him to _ stay _ after she was fully clothed and wrapped up in her comforter- safe from his bare hands. Even though her body was screaming for him, even though she _ hated _herself for it. 

  
She asked him to stay. Her captor, her enemy.

  
Eyelids drooping, chest rising slowly. Bottom lip trembling as she clutched onto her blankets, her body still reacting to the poison. Three little words passed through her lips.

_  
“Kylo, please stay.” _

  
Kylo Ren did not imagine those three little words. He didn't mishear her. Loopy or not, she said them. And it made his cold, dead heart pump just a little faster.

  
Then when it was time to leave for Cantonica: zero complaints. She even sat _ next _ to him in the command bridge, letting him fuss with her hair. Not a peep of discontent during their ride into the city in the luxury speeders with its cramped, but to be expected, excessively plush seats. Nor did she complain that their rooms were adjoined- separated by only a thin, weak door that Kylo could break down with his bare hands. She even _ smiled _at him when she saw they were staying in the most grossly lavish, luxurious resort the galaxy had to offer.

  
And it set him on edge.

  
“You are being pleasant.” Fists clenched by his side. “Are you looking to get something out of it?”

  
He could hear her swallow from where he was standing. She shook her head _ no _and cast her eyes downwards.

_  
Kitten is suddenly feeling coy. Interesting. _

  
He stepped closer. “Oh?”

  
Eyes down. Chest heaving delicately. The softest of whispers through those pouty lips. “No, Supreme Leader.”

  
He got even closer, penetrating her senses. Forcing her to react to him. She glanced at him once before stepping back. The ‘troopers by her side nervously shuffled back.

  
He closed in. “Are you sure? I sense your anxiety.” That modified, baritone rumble. He cocked his head at her and clasped his hands behind his back. “What is it, little pet?”

  
“Your knights are casually standing outside, in the corridor.” She swallowed. “Outside of my room.”

  
A beat. “And?”

  
She blinked. “Why?”

  
“They are your protection tonight. In Canto Bight.”

  
A slow, humorless smile spread across her face. She crossed her arms and raised a brow. “My… protection?”

  
A nod.

  
Without warning, she threw her head back and laughed. “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.”

_  
Ah, there she is. _

  
“I’m not.”

  
She cackled, then stopped, looking at him, before laughing even more. “Protecting...me?”

  
He repositioned, agitated. “Yes.”

  
She gave him an incredulous look. “The last time I saw them, they were mind _ raping _ me.” She grimaced. “Literally.”

  
Kylo waved a hand, dismissing her. He turned to the table, gathering a treat he ordered from the Canto Bite Bakery. “That was before. They won’t hurt you now.”

  
Her heels clicked against the floor as she followed him. “Before…?”

  
Kylo spun around and outstretched a platter for her. “Before you were mine.”

  
He watched as a range of emotions crossed her face. Distaste- at his comment, he assumed- then, unfiltered, uncontained, _ adorable _excitement.

  
“Are those _ muja _muffins?” she asked, leaning in and pawing at one on the plate.

  
He gave her a swift nod.

  
“Oh my kriffing stars,” she muttered, picking up a muffin and smelling it. She inhaled deeply, letting out the sweetest of sighs after.

  
Kylo gulped.

  
Those eyes found his visor. “Did Hux get these, like I asked for?”

  
“No.”

  
“Then…” She frowned slightly, playing with the wrapping around her favorite pastry. “Did you?”

  
Another nod.

  
Her long lashes fluttered as she looked down, blinking. Kylo wanted to lay her down on his bed, relieve her of her clothes, and cradle her as he counted each individual lash. Spend all night wrapped up in his comforter with her. Run his fingertips along her eyelid, watch her shudder as he stroked every inch of her face, every inch of her body. Make her sigh that sweet, pretty sigh all night, a chorus to his fucking ears. Gently rub her-

  
Kylo stopped. _ Seven hells, you’re going soft. Get it together. _

  
He shuffled his feet, suddenly irritated. “Take the tea, too, or I’m pouring it down the drain.”

  
She looked up at him, wide-eyed, and nodded. She grabbed the tea from the platter and backed away, goods in hand. “Thank you.”

  
A trickle of guilt seeped into his core, but he ignored it. As always.

  
He abruptly put the platter down and brushed past her and the ‘troopers, eager to get some fresh air. Even if it was on the tacky, gold-coated balcony of their ridiculous, extravagantly designed hotel. 

  
A soft voice stopped him in his tracks. “Ah, Kylo?”

  
He kept his back to her. “Yes?”

_  
Click, click, click _as she stepped closer to him. “Is this chamomile?”

_  
Oh. _He turned to look at her. “Yes. It is safe.”

  
A frown tugged at her lips as she looked down at the steaming cup of tea in her hands. No doubt thoughts of her retching all over the floor crossing her mind.

  
She pursed her lips, eyes locked on the mug before taking a sip. “Okay.”

  
Kylo hovered, watching her stand there in his room, the source of light in his otherwise bleak life. Albeit an _ obnoxious _source of light. Adorably nibbling on a muffin, taking her time, savoring it. Sipping her tea in the most docile, gentle way. Like she wasn’t a ruthless, trained killer.

  
She was quite the handful, quite the _ brat, _but Kylo couldn’t help but think what she would be like if she wasn’t being held captive. If they hadn’t met under such circumstances.

  
Subconsciously, he took a step towards her. 

  
Would she still be sassy, a pain in his ass? Would she still mouth off to him, even if he didn’t capture and torture her at first? Even if she didn’t fucking hate him?

  
Kylo smirked. He would bet on it. 

  
“Hey, wait a sec,” she said between bites. “What happened to Ava?”

  
He blinked, finding himself pulled from rather pleasant thoughts twice in five minutes. _ Get. It. Together. _

  
“I took care of it.”

  
She took another bite and spoke with her mouth full. “How?”

  
Kylo grit his teeth. “Let’s just say I made sure she wouldn’t be able to sit down for a few weeks.”

  
His Kitten stopped midchew, eyes wide. “You _ spanked _her?”

  
Kylo steadied his breathing. _ Is that a tinge of jealousy I feel? _

  
He didn’t spank Ava. Actually, he didn’t even touch her. Hux punished her in a way they agreed upon- a paddle to the rear. And not in the fun way. A _ much _more severe punishment than he’d ever allow his Kitten to endure.

  
But she didn’t need to know that. “Yes.”

  
“Like…” she trailed off, knitting her brows, “like the way you did to me?”

  
“Yes.” He slowly walked towards her. “But I stripped her first. Attempted to humiliate her.”

  
A surge of jealousy oozed from Kitten. 

_  
I’ll be damned. _Kylo suppressed a smile. 

  
“Attempted?” she mumbled.

  
“Turns out she’s a bit of a masochist,” Kylo started, closing in on her. “Just like you, Kitten.”

  
Her face turned bright red. “I am _ not _a masochist,” she seethed, glancing at the ‘troopers as she did. 

  
A low, dark chuckle- then, silence. He stayed still as he soaked in her uncomfortable, beautiful, little body.

  
Her nostrils flared, her voice wavered. “I am _ not.” _

  
Kylo casually lifted his hands to his helmet, and a soft hiss and click filled the room. He set it down on the table and sauntered over to her, closing the space between them entirely. “You forget I’ve seen inside your mind, Pet.”

  
She set down her mug, and the rest of her muffin, and glared at him. Hands on her perfectly rounded hips. Kylo looked her up and down. That bodysuit was _ such _a tease.

  
“And you forget that I’m your prisoner. I didn’t _ want _to be spanked.”

  
Kylo brushed his hair out of his face, his lip twitching. “This, again?” He tsked. “Kitten, when will you admit that you liked it?”

  
She bared her teeth at him. “Never.”

  
He stepped in closer, and she stepped back, her ass bumping into a table as she did. She was trapped. “Hm.”

  
She rolled her eyes. “Here we go again.”

  
Kylo ignored her as he suffocated her with his presence. “You’re so touch starved,” he murmured, tracing the outline of her curves with one finger. 

  
She didn’t resist his touch. Instead, Kylo felt her body _ respond _to it. Whether she liked it or not. He kept his eyes on hers, all the while her chest brushed his every time she inhaled. 

  
Kylo kept his voice low, gentle. “So desperate to be fucked, to be _ filled,” _ he cooed, “I _ feel _ the conflict inside of you. Even now.” 

  
Chest heaving, pupils dilated, she bit her lower lip before whispering to him. “Even if you’re right, even if I _ do _ want that, it doesn’t matter.” She swallowed. “I would never touch _ you.” _

  
Kylo smirked, moving in closer. He placed both hands on her hips and pulled her body to his. Again, she didn’t resist. Again, he pushed his luck.

  
Leaning down, his lips fluttered by her ear. “But ever since you got a taste, your body is screaming for my touch.” He leaned in closer, lips pressing against the shell of her ear. “Ever since I made you cum the first time… then our time in the bath,” Kylo paused to swallow. “It’s _ all _ you think about.”

  
No response. Just heavy breathing. He was right, he knew it. But she wouldn't admit it.

  
Kylo had to show her just how right he was. 

  
A deep, guttural grunt as his hands explored her waist, sliding up her ribcage. He adored the way her breath caught in her throat as his large, gloved hands kept her in place. So soft, so supple. So fucking ripe for the picking.

  
“You’re so desperate, so _ needy, _ you’d even settle for a ‘trooper over there,” he muttered, nodding towards the two Stormtrooper’s awkwardly standing in the corner. Just like he wanted, _ that _got a rise out of her.

_  
“That’s not true,” _ she hissed, jolting back into the table. A showy candleholder big enough to be a weapon fell off and rolled to the ground with a loud clatter. “I’m not a _ slut.” _

  
He didn’t let her get too far. He caught her wrists and held them against his chest, his eyes never leaving her face. “I didn’t _ call _ you a slut,” he hissed. “But I sense your needs, Kitten. They have been growing out of control these past few days.” 

  
Her bottom lip wavered, her big, unblinking eyes filled with hate. 

  
He smirked. “You think I wouldn’t notice the change in you, Pet?”

  
That sinister smile deepened when she broke eye contact, looking at his chest. Refusing to respond to him.

  
Kylo didn’t need an answer. “The stolen glances. The way your body reacts to my proximity. The way you’re _ behaving.” _ He tightened his hold on her, forcing her to look at him. “Give in. Submit to me. Be _ mine,” _he rasped, “and I’ll give you what you need. And more.”

  
Silence. Her eyes darted across his face like she was searching for something. He tugged on the connection between them, trying to understand what she was feeling. 

  
Hatred. Stress. _ Temptation. _

  
Kylo’s fingers dug into her wrists. He blinked rapidly, that overwhelming feeling of temptation enveloping him, too. One little, unwelcome word slipped through his lips before he could stop himself. _ “Please.” _

  
She blinked, her brows knit. She looked down at his chest, heaving erratically with each passing breath, before gently sucking her bottom lip.

  
Kylo didn’t think. He acted.

  
He leaned down and pressed his lips on hers, soft and gentle and sweet, showing her that he had so much more to offer than just pain. _ Please. _

  
To Kylo’s absolute and total fucking bliss, his Kitten didn’t jolt away. Instead, she kissed him _ back. _

  
Kylo groaned against her lips. Leaning in on that tether to her mind, he poured as many images into her mind as possible before she had the chance to disengage.

  
Rubbing her, caressing her, licking her. _ Fucking _ her. Showing her that he wanted to meet every one of her filthy, secretive desires.

  
She trembled against him, her wrists going limp in his hands. A sign of submission.

  
His heart stopped, then beat a hundred times faster. His head spun. He clutched onto her, bringing her body against his, holding on to her like a drowning man trying to stay afloat. 

_  
This is actually happening. _Time stopped. All that existed in the galaxy was her lips moving against his, her hands resting on his chest. Kylo vaguely heard the shuffling of footsteps as the ‘troopers left, leaving him alone with his Kitten. 

  
Slowly, tenderly, he slid his tongue on the bottom of her lip, asking permission to go inside. She didn’t open, not yet, and he felt her tense against him. Could feel her mind catch up with her body, her doubt and hesitation flooding her senses.

  
Kylo did everything he could to stop her from pulling away. He had to show her what he had to offer- the _ good _part of him. 

  
If she just let him.

  
Stealthily, his hands found either side of her face to cradle it, stroking and rubbing her cheek, eliciting the shudder that wracked her body. He felt her conflict like it was his own, the overwhelming sensation seeping into his bones. But he felt something else too. That undeniable, stubborn piece of her that she could no longer keep buried.

  
Desire.

_  
Just _ as he thought she might cave, might give herself to him, the door flew open. Jumping backward, his Kitten cleared her throat, breaking away from him. 

  
Kylo tensed, beyond fucking livid. He didn’t need to turn around to know who just entered his room.

_  
General fucking Hux. _

  
“Supreme Leader Ren,” he bellowed, “we _ need _ to talk.”

  
Eyes locked on his Kitten, he watched her scurry away, and with it, his chance of winning her over. She looked away, cheeks a lovely rose color, smoothing her hands down that perfect body of hers. The body that should be writhing below him right now, coming undone at his fingertips. Literally.

_  
God fucking dammit. _

  
Rigid, he spoke through gritted teeth. “What could you possibly need in this _ exact _ moment, General?”

  
Hux, entirely oblivious of the Supreme Leader’s mood, continued to berate him. “Your _ knights _ wouldn’t let me by. They insisted on seeing identification before allowing me in your room. _ Identification,” _he scoffed, “can you believe it?”

  
Kylo moved slowly to face the General, using every last bit of his self-control to not snap his fucking neck.

  
One breath. Two breaths. Calm. “A misunderstanding, I’m sure.”

  
Hux turned a bright shade of red. “A _ misunderstanding? _ More like a slight, Supreme Leader. Those mindless brutes know who I am, we have been in the same room on _ many _occasions.”

  
Kylo stormed across the room, his boots assaulting the shiny, marble floors. His hand hovered over his mask before forcefully turning around, leaving it on the table.

  
“And those _ brutes _can hear your every word in here, General.” That deep, dangerous voice. He approached Hux, standing eye to eye with him. “I advise you to watch your mouth.”

  
Hux raised his chin, sniffing. “What has you in such a terrible mood?” He glanced at Kitten, who was trying very hard to stay out of their argument. “Did your pet try to impale you with a fork, too?” 

  
Kylo watched with murder in his eyes as the General repositioned, cocky as ever, to look at _ his _Kitten. 

  
“Is that what happened, hm, little kitty cat?” He stupidly took a step closer to her, chuckling at her. “Always playing with fire. You stupid, little fool. You are single-handedly the most-”

  
Kylo extended his arm in one graceful, powerful movement, propelling Hux across the room with a deafening _ thud. _

  
A groan tore from the General’s mouth as he laid there, face distorted in pain, as he tried to peel himself off the ground. Kylo didn’t even look at him as he turned around to address his prisoner.

  
Tone light, relaxed. “Ready, Kitten?”

  
His cock twitched in his pants at the look on her face. She glanced at the groaning Hux, then gazed at him with the slightest of smirks on her face. She looked satisfied.

_  
Oh, Kitten. If that satisfied you, just you wait. _

  
He outstretched a gloved hand for her to take. “Come to me.”

  
Eyes locked on his, her pretty lips still turned up into a smile, she strolled right past him and his hand. Casual as ever- like she wasn’t just pressed up against his chest, letting him kiss her.

  
Kylo was so frustrated, he could kill someone.

  
Instead, he turned to watch her walk away, her hips swaying in the _ most _delicious way as her heels made that taut clicking sound.

  
He couldn’t look away, he couldn’t move. He was utterly fixated on her. _ Lord have mercy on my soul. _ He readjusted his stance as he felt the tightening of his breeches. _ And my cock. _

  
To his left, a disgruntled Hux finally got to his feet. “Was that _ really _necessary?”

  
Kylo slowly turned his head towards Hux. “Yes.” Then, without warning, he strode to the door, his robes fluttering behind him.

  
Outside was Kitten, eyes wide, breathing heavily, as she glanced at him. Anxiety spilling out from her at an alarming rate.

_  
Ah. _

  
His knights were surrounding her, dressed in their battle gear and holding their weapons with a confidence that just oozed competence, control. _ Danger. _

  
A wave of his hand and they backed off. She immediately beelined it to him, situating herself next to him.

  
Kylo looked down at her, warmth spreading against his chest.

  
Yes, _ warmth. _ His little Kitten was standing next to him to feel _ safe. _ And it did things to him, made him _ feel _things.

_  
Seven kriffing hells. _

  
“They won’t touch you,” he murmured, placing a hand on her lower back.

  
She jolted back and stepped away from him, clearing her throat. “Well, don’t touch me either.”

  
Kylo smirked. _ That’s my girl. _

  
A huff came from behind them. _ “Excuse _me, dear Supreme Leader.”

  
Wordlessly, Kylo stepped out of the way and let the General leave his room. Getting out of the corridor- well that was another story.

  
Kylo watched, endlessly amused, as Hux tried to navigate his way through the sea of masses cloaked in black. The _ unmoving _masses cloaked in black.

  
Next to him, he felt Kitten basically purr at the sight. It’s almost like she hated Hux more than she hated him. Which, surprisingly, made Kylo feel those ridiculous feelings again.

  
General Hux straightened his back and raised his chin. “Excuse. Me.”

  
No movement.

  
Hux begrudgingly tried to move around Ushar, but he adjusted his stance, blocking his way.

  
A tight intake of breath and Hux tried to move past Trudgen, but he readjusted, too.

  
If Kylo wasn’t so mad, he’d laugh. But he was eager to get his night of meandering around Shithole City over with.

  
“Come, Kitten.” Grabbing her wrist, he pulled her through his men, inadvertently carving a passageway for the General, too.

  
She followed after him, but twisted at his grip on her wrist, muttering under her breath. “Ughhh, for star’s sake.”

  
He chuckled, and let go, pausing at the end of the corridor. He gestured to the stairway. “After you.”

  
She walked right by him, giving him an inauthentic smile as she did. “Wow, such a gentleman.”

  
Kylo followed behind her, the narrow, spiral staircase only wide enough for a single file line. He frowned at the intricate, elaborate design of the flight of stairs.

_  
This place reeks of overcompensation. _

  
Hux followed after him, as did his knights. They all had to work to get around her as she stopped at the base of the stairs, mouth hanging wide open.

  
“This place is _ amazing,” _she breathed, twirling around. 

  
Kylo watched her, amused, as she took in the sight. Two rows of golden fountains surrounded them on either side, water spewing gracefully as warm lights illuminated the stream. The grass was a rich green color lined with manicured plants and exotic, colorful flowers. The golden glow from the sunset, coupled with the twinkling hanging lights, made the entire place shimmer and sparkle in the most nauseating way. Golden benches lined their sleek, black passageway, inviting guests to sit down and enjoy the view.

  
Kylo didn’t understand why anyone would do such a thing.

  
A snort as the General walked past her, heading towards the exit of the yard. “A poor Resistance fighter impressed by the finer things in life. How very unsurprising.” 

  
Kitten didn’t even stop spinning as she talked back to him. “The dull, miserable General of the First Order army, unimpressed by everything and anything in the galaxy. How very unsurprising.”

  
A scoff from the General.

  
Kylo had to nudge her along. “Come on, Kitten.”

  
She jolted out of her trance, blinking at him. A moment of glaring but otherwise followed beside him without complaining. _ “_So, what’s the plan?”

  
A dry response. “We are going downtown Canto Bight.”

  
She stopped on the narrow pathway, causing his knights behind her to come to a sudden halt. She stubbornly looked at him, her hands on her hips.

_  
Such a brat. _Kylo beamed at her.

  
“Oh for heaven’s sake, _ Kitten, _hurry along,” Hux called out, waiting by the golden gate that led to the speeders. “We don’t have all night.”

  
Kitten ignored him, as did Kylo. “What’s wrong?”

  
“I _ know _ I’m in Canto Bight. I’m not a fucking idiot.” She ran her tongue over her teeth and smacked her lips. “I’m not leaving here until you tell me _ exactly _what I’m doing. If it involves murdering little children and skinning them alive, I’m not doing it.”

  
Hux made his way back to her. “We are not savages,” he chided. “The plan is simply for you to be in Canto Bight. Very visibly, very _ loudly. _ Do you understand?”

  
She looked at him like he spoke another language. “Nope.”

  
Hux settled beside the Supreme Leader. Kylo slowly looked at him, the sight of his face making him angry all over again.

  
“It’s for a very good reason,” Hux continued, arrogant as ever. “If your little friends aren’t here already, they will arrive the moment you’ve been sighted.”

  
Kylo fixated his gaze on his Kitten. Of all things, she looked amused.

  
“That’s not going to work,” she snorted. “They wouldn’t come if they saw me with the Supreme fucking Leader and these masked assholes,” she said, gesturing to his knights behind her. They didn’t react to her insult. Well, not verbally. But Kylo could feel their collective energy like it was his own.

  
Excitement. 

  
Hux stepped closer. “On the contrary,” he asserted, smoothing out his uniform. “Rumor is, General Organa is looking to reconnect with her son.” He jerked his head at Kylo, and Kitten glanced at him. “Seeing you with him might be the _exact _thing we need to ensure we _all_ get what we want.”

  
Kylo’s fists clenched by his side. It was true, his mother heard that he had her best fighter, and she wanted to talk to him. Try to convince him to come back. Try to reason with him. 

  
He focused on controlling his breathing. _ There will be no reasoning with me, mother. _

  
The cockiness dried up on Kitten’s face, replacing it with anger. And fear. She didn’t want to do it, he could sense it.

  
But it didn’t matter. She didn’t have a choice, and she knew that.

  
“Fine,” she hissed, plowing through them to get to the gate. She whipped her head back at them, raising her voice. “If you’re taking me to the partying capital of the galaxy, the least you can do is buy me a kriffing drink.”

  
Kylo followed after her, watching her heels click in the most delicious way.

_  
I’ll buy you anything you want, Kitten. _

\----

Sitting at a private booth, a glass of whiskey in his hands, Kylo’s body hummed with agitation.

_  
A bunch of mindless fools. _

  
Masses of sweaty, dancing bodies were on either side of his booth, moving in sync to the blaring music playing overhead. Lights dim, bass low, and alcohol flowing endlessly down everyone’s fat, greedy gullet. 

  
This was the first time Kylo Ren has ever been inside of a nightclub. And not just _ any _ nightclub. _ Ubialla Gheal’s _nightclub- a place just as sickeningly grand as the Canto Bight Resort. Made of entirely only white and black materials, with trims of gold lining the ceiling, and gaudy chandeliers larger than Kylo’s TIE Silencer. 

  
AKA- his own loud, sticky, and personalized Hell.

  
His fingers mindlessly spun his drink around in his hands, his eyes locked on Kitten sitting at the bar. She was sitting so casually, so relaxed- almost like she forgot she was a prisoner. 

  
And bait.

  
He let her sit there by herself, without him or his knights, because he knew that _ she _knew there was no way she’d get out of here in one piece. He was right behind her in a booth, with two of his knights, while the other four covered the two exits of the club. Stormtroopers were also patrolling the perimeters, though they were rather useless compared to his men.

  
Kylo knew he should be prowling the nightclub or the next door casino to search for the Master Codebreaker, the arrogant, wealthy man that just so happened to procure the wrong piece of ‘jewelry.’ After all, that was their main reason for visiting this shithole.

  
And yet, he didn’t want to leave Kitten’s side. 

_  
Such a distraction. _

  
He watched, silently brooding, as his little pet threw her head back and laughed, her fingers reaching out to graze the male Twi’lek’s arm that was vying for her attention. He swallowed. It was working.

  
Kylo’s fingers pressed into his drink so hard, it almost shattered in his hands.

_  
An infuriating, intoxicating distraction. _

  
A displeased redhead stepped into his field of vision.

  
“Ren,” Hux said, visibly uncomfortable, “we just got word-”

  
Deadpan. “What? I can’t hear you, Hux. Loud in here.”

  
Ap’lek and Vicrul fanned out next to him, getting comfortable.

  
Hux stepped closer, raising his voice. “We just got word that-”

  
Kylo shook his head and pointed up, referring to the loud, bass heavy music. He mouthed, _ still can’t hear you, _even though he could hear him perfectly fine.

  
Nostrils flared, jaw tight, Hux stepped even closer, yelling at him. “THE MASTER CODEBREAKER IS ON HIS YACHT TONIGHT, WE-”

  
“Hux,” Kylo hissed, leaning forward in the booth, “not so loud, we don’t want locals to know why we are _ really _here.”

  
Fury flickered across Hux’s face. Straightening his back and looking down at him with a searing distaste, Hux spoke through gritted teeth. “I have important information regarding our mission, _ Supreme Leader. _I suggest letting me tell you.”

  
With a twitch of his lip, Kylo nodded. But he needed to check on Kitten, first.

  
“As I was saying-”

  
“Move,” Kylo demanded, shoving two fingers to the left.

  
Hux glared at him for so long, he thought he’d have to move him out of the way himself. With one step to the left, Kitten came into view again. She was still talking to the Twi’leki, who had inched even closer to her since he last checked.

  
Kylo scowled, eyes locked on them.

  
Over the music, Hux cleared his throat. “Ren.”

  
Eyes found his. _ “What?” _

  
“The Master Codebreaker. The man we came here for. He is on his yacht for tonight, and possibly tomorrow. Should we send a division out to collect him?”

  
Kylo considered his question for a moment. “No.”

  
Hux look displeased. “With all due respect, Supreme Leader, we are here for the crystal. We should-”

  
“Any signs of the Resistance, General?” That severe, rough tone.

  
Hux raised his chin. “No.”

  
Kylo glanced at Kitten. “Then we wait until they come. That’s _ also _why we are here.” He took a swig of whiskey. “That glorified thief isn’t going anywhere.” Another swig. “Now, leave.”

  
Kylo ignored the General’s lingering glare, his eyes set on his prisoner. Her companion was whispering in her ear, making her giggle.

  
Kylo resisted the urge to rip those lekku of his fucking skull.

  
Vicrul leaned in towards Kylo. “Do you want him taken care of, Master?”

  
A moment of consideration. Then, a shake of his head. “No.”

  
Vicrul leaned back, as did Ap’lek. In sync and both itching for blood.

  
Kylo ignored the meandering bodies passing by the bar and focused on his little Kitten. Zoning in on her and her new friend, he picked up on their conversation.

_  
“No way,” _ she laughed nervously, _ “I thought you were joking.” _

  
Kylo watched as the Twi’leki placed an arm around her. His knights tensed, sensing his anger, sensing his _ rage_. Kylo twitched, ready to pounce, but froze when he heard her response. 

_  
“Excuse me, did I say you can touch me?” _He could hear the agitation in her voice as she shrugged him off. 

_  
“But baby, I bought you a drink. Don’t you think you owe me?” _

  
Oh. _ Oh. _

_  
I see what’s happening here. This guy wants to fucking die tonight. _

  
His knights stood up, clearing the way for Kylo. Another instance he didn’t need to tell them what he needed.

  
He stood there, hovering by his booth, heart pounding. Waiting for her response.

  
She laughed. _ “Absolutely not, big guy. Time for you to fuck off.” _

  
Kylo has never been so happy to hear _ fuck off _come from that little mouth before. He watched, eyes glued to the back of them, as she scooted away from him.

  
He could feel the man’s rejection like it was his own, overwhelming him even from his booth. Suffocating him. He vaguely heard a string of profanities pour from the Twi’leki’s mouth as he violently dug for something in his pockets.

  
What happened next, happened very, very quickly.

  
One moment, Kitten was sitting and sipping her drink, facing away from the man. The next, she was trapped in his arms, a dull, rusty blade at her throat.

  
Kylo swooped in faster than he could think, his knights behind him, murder on their minds. Pushing through people as he did, roughly 1.5 seconds passed before he made his way over to them, ready to crush the guy’s skull in.

  
But Kitten was fast, too. 

  
Kylo blinked. The Twi’leki was hunched over, clasping onto his belly, blood pouring through his fingers and dripping onto the floor.

  
“He _ threatened _ me,” she explained, frantic. “I didn’t do anything, I _ promise. _ He, he was mad that I rejected him and, and I grabbed the blade without thinking and it just, just happened,” she babbled, eyes panicked and chest heaving.

  
The Twi’leki fell over with a loud thud, a groan escaping his lips. A few people realized what had happened, making them run outside, screaming. Blindly, the rest of the guests followed suit, running for the exit like chickens with their heads cut off.

_  
Finally, some peace and quiet. _

  
Kylo lazily let his eyes drift around the room before glancing at the groaning, bloody man on the floor. He was losing so much blood, he would die without medical attention.

_  
Good. _

  
A nervous Kitten spoke up. “Hello? _ Say _something for fuck’s sake! Am I going to get in trouble?”

  
Kylo set those dark, intense eyes on her and spoke softly to her. “No, Kitten.”

  
Still clutching the knife, blade dripping with blood, Kitten’s eyes darted from him to his two knights.

  
No doubt sizing up her competition.

  
Kylo took a step towards her, unfazed by whatever plan was turning in her mind. She was outnumbered, it was obvious. Whether she liked to admit or not, there was no escaping.

  
And she _ had _to know that.

  
His little Kitten relaxed her stance, her shoulders slumping down in an almost detected, tired way. Wordlessly, she crossed the space to Kylo and slowly raised her hand. 

  
His eyes shot to the knife, blade still facing him, and his knights twitched their hands around their weapons. Ready.

  
He was surprised when she rolled her eyes. “If you really think I’m _ that _dumb, then I’m honestly offended.” 

  
She gracefully twirled the knife around, offering him the hilt. 

  
He smirked. _ Such a good Kitten. _

  
With impeccable timing, as usual, General Hux and his division came waltzing in, a look of pure disgust on his face. 

  
His nose crinkled at the dark, viscous puddle of blood seeping out from the now unconscious Twi’leki. “I knew when I heard people screaming, it would be because of you,” he drawled, eyeing him and Kitten. “Now, tell me, what in the _ holy _ outer rim happened here?”

  
Kylo grabbed the knife, looking down at it as he twirled it between his fingers. “Self defense,” he said, mildly. He wordlessly sheathed the rusty dagger and walked through Hux.

  
“Pet. With me.”

  
He felt her resistance, but to his surprise, _ again, _she obeyed without protest. It wasn’t until they made it outside of the nightclub that she spoke up.

_  
Click, click, click. _“Supreme Leader?”

  
“Yes, Kitten.”

  
She hesitated. “Where are you taking me?”

  
Kylo didn’t slow his pace as he approached their speeder. “Back to the hotel.”

  
He could hear her basically running to keep up. “Oh.” A beat. “So, no Resistance?”

  
Kylo’s eye twitched. “Not yet.”

  
“Oh.”

  
Kylo sensed her sadness, her feelings of betrayal. No doubt everyone in the galaxy knew that the Supreme Leader was in Canto Bight, along with the First Order army, _ and _a well-known Resistance prisoner. The fact that her little friends haven’t shown up was because they chose not to.

  
And she knew that.

  
“Don’t worry, Kitten,” Kylo said, disinterested, as he opened the speeder door for her. “They will come any moment now.”

  
She glanced at him before sliding in, scooting as far away from him as possible. He followed, struggling to fit his massive frame in the tiny ass backseat of the so-called luxury speeder.

  
A demand for the chauffeur. “Canto Bight Resort.”

  
“Right away, Sir.”

  
Kylo looked at Kitten, who was looking out the window, playing with her fingers. A dark cloud of swirling emotions surrounded her, her energy all over the place.

  
“Kitten.”

  
A distracted reply. “Mm?”

  
“Look at me.”

  
A moment, and then, she turned her head towards him. She immediately inched back, not realizing just how close he was to her. Their faces almost touched in the cramped, dark backseat of the speeder.

  
He wanted to lean in and kiss her again, hold her, tell her he’s sorry he wasn’t watching close enough to stop the man from grabbing her. Then carry her back to his suite and fuck her until the sun came up.

  
He went with something else instead. “This will not go the way you want, Kitten.” He tapped those long, gloved fingers on his leg. "With the Resistance, with the General. With Drox."

  
Her expression hardened, her body tensed. “Thank you for that reminder,” she hissed, every word dripping with sarcasm. She whipped her head towards the window, angry tears spilling from her eyes.

  
Wordlessly, Kylo reached out and placed a heavy hand on her thigh. Not to piss her off, not to make her uncomfortable, but to remind her that he would always be here.

  
Whether she liked it or not.

  
She shook her leg, trying to get him to remove his grip. A moment and a small squeeze later, he respected her wishes. 

  
They fell into a comfortable silence in the back of the speeder. Well, as comfortable as a prisoner and captor could be- but Kylo felt pretty damn comfortable next to her.

  
She didn’t complain when he stretched his legs out, pressing his thigh into hers, but he could feel her discontent. Her distaste. Her _ anger. _She hated him with a passion. 

  
And that’s exactly how he preferred it.

  
Kylo didn’t know much about love. But he did know one thing.

  
There was a thin line between hate and love when passion was involved.

  
And now, even though she wouldn’t look at him, her body was still buzzing from his closeness. Still responding to his thigh pressed against hers, the way his hand lingered on it earlier. Responding to _him._

  
He could sense it, he could sense _ her. _Could read her mind like a damn book. And the way the story ends is with both of them in his bed, bodies slick with sweat, limbs intertwined, with a purring, fucked-out Kitten sleeping on his chest.

  
Kylo let out a sigh, pressing his thigh into hers even more. He wasn’t a patient man, but he would be for her. It would happen- eventually. There was no hiding from it- her urges. 

  
And there was no hiding from _ him. _

  
Alas, by the time they got back to their accommodations, Kitten nearly jumped out of the moving speeder to get away from him.

  
He let her lead the way through the gate, through the shitty courtyard, and up the spiral staircase. He walked behind her, giving her space, and his knights fell into step behind him.

_  
Rarely visible. Always there. _

  
She stopped at the top of the stairs, feeling around her bodysuit for something. He stepped around her and wordlessly handed her the key she was looking for.

  
She glared at him and snatched it from his hand, her face streaked with dried tears.

  
A moment of tense silence between them, and then, he watched as his knights flooded the space behind her, silent as ever. By the way she winced at their arrival, Kitten had no idea they were following.

  
She finally spoke. “Are they going to be like _ this,” _ she said, gesturing towards them in an agitated manner, “the entire trip?”

  
Kylo tilted his head to the side. “Like what?”

  
She scowled at him. “Close to me. Always around. In my fucking space.”

  
“Ah.” A beat. “Yes.”

  
She threw her hands up. “Why? I know they aren’t here to protect me. They are here to ensure I don’t escape.”

_  
_“That’s not true.”

  
“Yes, it _ is.” _She stepped closer to him. “Send them back to whatever dark, dank pit they crawled out of. I know better than to try and leave.”

  
Kylo took a lazy step towards her. “Are you afraid of them, Pet?”

  
She responded too quickly. “No.”

  
He got even closer, cornering her. “Hm.”

  
Her nostrils flared. “I’m not afraid of anything,” she spat, “I just don’t need a babysitter.” She grimaced, turning her head to glance at them. “Or six. Or ones with psychotic tendencies.”

  
A deep, throaty chuckle. “Says the girl that just stabbed a local without blinking an eye.”

  
“He threatened me _ first,” _ she seethed. 

  
He placed his hands behind his back and widened his stance, looking down at her with those expressionless eyes. “Ah, of course.”

  
They were so close to each other, his little pet had to crane her neck up to meet his gaze. He could feel her body heat. Could smell her scent. Could sense her body vibrating with his closeness, too.

  
Kylo’s fingers twitched behind his back. He wanted to reach out and grab her, to push her against the wall. Tear her bodysuit off and explore every inch of her with his tongue. Let his knights watch her, right here and now in this outrageously fancy corridor, spasm and twitch against him as he made her cum, made her beg for him to stop as he pinched and played and rolled her little overstimulated clit, over and over again.

  
Ap’lek cleared his throat.

  
“I…” she started, inching back. “I know what you’re thinking right now.” His little Kitten shook her head rapidly. “And don’t you fucking _ dare.” _

  
Kylo tried very hard to sound calm, in control. “Oh? What is it I’m thinking?”

  
She swallowed and threw a glance at the knights, who were all watching her behind their masks. Humming with the same excitement coursing through his veins.

  
“You want to kiss me again. I can see it on your face. I don’t need kriffing wizard powers to _ feel _that.”

  
Kylo unclasped his hands and made a grand, sweeping motion in front of him. “No one needs the Force to sense sexual attraction, Kitten.”

  
She shot him a dirty look as she continued to walk backward, steadily retreating to her quarters. The white, bright lights illuminated her every curve, every angle in that black bodysuit. “I’m_ not_ sexually attracted to you,” she lied.

  
A hum. “And I’m not the Supreme Leader.” Slow steps towards her. “Besides, you’re wrong,” he continued, casually. “I was thinking about making you cum on my hand.”

  
Her eyes widened, her mouth dropped open. Before she could react, Kylo reminded her of something.  
  
  
“Again.”

  
The expression on her face was priceless. She looked _ mortified. _Much to Kylo’s content.

  
He watched her, amused as ever, as she eyed him, hovering by her door. Speechless, but not leaving. Almost like she wanted to hear more.

  
He stepped closer. “Do you want me to demonstrate, Kitten?”

  
Snapping out of it, she narrowed her eyes and pressed her lips into a hard line. “No.” She opened her door and stopped as she put one foot in, glaring at him. “And I’m not a kriffing _ Kitten.” _

  
With that, she slammed her door, leaving Kylo with his knights, some of them standing, some of them leaning against the railings. A bunch of casual killers, enjoying the show.

  
“Two of you will guard her door around the clock,” he demanded, taking the time to glare at each of their masks. “Divide the time up amongst yourselves.”

  
In unison. “Yes, Master Ren.”

  
Kylo turned to open his door. With his back to them, he barked another demand. “And don’t get close to her.”

  
A beat. “Yes, Master Ren.”

  
Kylo took his leave, the door thudding closed with a loud _ click. _He walked into his quarters, movements slow and calculated, as his eyes drifted around the vast, luxurious room.

  
A frown tugged at his lips. It did feel _ so _empty without Kitten.

  
His eyes found her tea, and her half-eaten muffin from earlier, sitting out on his table.

  
Kylo took a deep breath, his eyes locked on the muffin as he approached the table. 

  
It was such a trivial thing, such a _ pointless _ thing, but Kylo couldn’t stop staring at it. The way her face lit up when she saw it, the way she tackled it with her teeth. So eager. So excited.

  
Silently, Kylo lifted his hands, tugging at each of his digits to slip off his gloves. They fell to the ground with a soft _ patter, _and his bare hand tentatively reached for the muffin.

  
He picked it up and assessed it, twirling it in his hands. Kylo’s mind raced with the thoughts he buried, the thoughts he tried to ignore. But he was in a trance. By a stupid fucking muffin.

  
When he first captured her, he thought she would serve as a means for information on the Resistance, that’s it. Then after seeing her in his bed, he became _obsessed _with the idea of claiming her, taming her. It was immediate, un-fucking-fortunately. A dark, dangerous obsession that consumed him from the inside out. But now, that obsession, although still present in every fiber of his being, was being tainted with something unwanted.

  
Affection.

  
Kylo took deep, steady breaths, and closed his eyes. He didn’t want this. He didn’t want _ any _ of it. He just wanted a pet, a little kitten, that he could play with whenever he felt like it. Take care of her, too, but also make sure she was meeting _ his _needs.

  
That stubborn, obsessive thought echoed in his mind. _ She must submit. _

  
Mouth twisting into a snarl, Kylo’s hand closed in on the muffin, crumbling into little pieces as he crushed it.

  
Agitated, Kylo spun around and sat on his bed, bending over to yank off his boots. Discarding them, he tore off his tunic, his undershirt, and sat there with his hands on his thighs, his bare chest heaving with slow, controlled breaths.

  
Kylo knew he had to stop. But he didn't feel like it.

  
He reached out to Kitten, tugging on their mental connection.

  
Kylo’s mouth opened, his eyes widened. He didn’t know why, but he felt her more than he ever has. Could feel her like she was right next to him. 

  
Warm, soft, _ tempting. _

  
He couldn’t help it. His body responded to the feeling, to _ her_. 

  
Pushing himself off the bed, Kylo crossed the room with four large steps to rummage through his bag. It only took moments to find what he was looking for.

  
Her panties.

  
Kylo was a sick man, he knew this. At times, it even surprised him just how dark and foul his thoughts got when it came to Kitten. But it didn’t stop him from pressing her underwear to his face and inhaling like his life fucking depended on it.

  
A shaky exhale. Another inhale. He could do this all night.

  
Could drink down her scent all night, imagining instead that she was right in front of him. Straddling his face, grinding against his mouth as she shuddered and spasmed and came all over him.

  
Kylo swallowed. He was out of control. And he no longer cared.

  
Closing his eyes, he bridged their connection as much as possible, and let her in entirely. He sought out her presence like a moth searched for light: instinctively, mindlessly, _ desperately. _

  
Kylo lurched forward, grunting. His body was responding to whatever she was experiencing. And he felt fucking amazing.

  
Not from his own pleasure. No. From _ her _pleasure.

  
He couldn’t see her, not actually, but it didn’t take much for him to fill in the blanks himself. He imagined her sprawled out on her bed, panties still around her ankles, as she furiously rubbed her clit. Back arched, mouth open, one hand twisted around her comforter as she played with herself, slipping her fingers into her tight, slick hole.

  
Kylo’s hands immediately shot for his pants, his cock swelling in his pants and begging to be free. He fumbled with it for a moment, too flustered to think straight, until he heard something that stopped him in his tracks. Distorted, and through their connection, but still solid. Still _ real. _

  
A whimper. A hitch of her breath. Then the sound of her moaning a name. _ “Kylo.” _

  
He blinked. Kylo suddenly understood why he had such solid access to her. Why he could _ feel _her with such tantalizing, agonizing clarity.

  
She was pleasuring herself… while thinking about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did i pack this chapter with sexual tension bc that’s just the natural progression of their fcked up relationship?? and reader is super sexually frustrated???? 
> 
> yes
> 
> did i pack this chapter with sexual tension bc seeing baddie Kylo with his knights in TROS made me low key horny af???
> 
> also yes. happy holidays bb's  
  
**(discussion for TROS is now open in the comment section. BE WARNED)**


	11. Relentless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _There's something in the look you give._   
_I can't help myself, I fall,_   
_I can't help myself at all._
> 
> _There's something in your touch when we kiss._   
_I scream, god forgive me please,_   
_'Cause I want you on your knees._
> 
> _I don't wanna think about it now-_   
_I know I won't get out if I fall in._
> 
> _So I don't wanna think about it now,_   
_It's dark in my imagination._
> 
> -Dark In My Imagination (Verona)  
Listen [ here.](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2r3k4ZPmxsz42GRLZSGBUH?si=_lOjRCLmSrOw5WMPvYw9aA)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ch warnings: This long ass chapter is a roller coaster of emotions, guys. I recommend making a cup of tea and settling in.
> 
> On the menu we have: explicit sexual thoughts, talk of masturbation. A big dose of angst, plot, and character development. Also some realness that might be problematic for people that identify with abandonment issues/ experience with toxic relationships, etc. tread lightly if this is an uncomfortable topic for you. Love <3

### 

Relentless

You were horny.

  
Not in the, oh, _ kissing someone right now would be nice, _ way. But in the, _ I need someone to fucking ravish me against the wall right now, _kind of way.

  
You turned over in your bed, groaning. It had been like this for almost a _ week _now.

  
Ever since Supreme Shithead made you cum with his mind, ever since he rubbed you down in the bath.

  
It’s. All. You. Could. Think. About.

  
Then, the past three days on Cantonica have been torturous. His shifting attitude towards you. His proximity. His kind moments. His… _ everything. _

  
You hated how you noticed him now. His build, his _ presence- _ exuded a type of power and aggression that you were innately drawn to. Prowling through the streets with stifling confidence, almost like he owned the place. Demanding respect without even speaking, without even showing his face_. _

  
Not only that, the entire operation was messing with your head. Walking around Canto Bight with him gave you the illusion that you were free, somehow, or that you had at least a little bit of agency. You were able to drink at the cantina, visit the Canto Bite Bakery, kriff- he even took you to the fucking _ zoo _ to pet the fathiers. You also got to play with some feral kittens, which resulted in quite a few scratches, but it was worth it. All the while you promptly ignored Kylo’s constant, pressing gaze as he watched his _ Kitten _ play with a kitten, that wicked gleam in his eyes the entire time. 

  
But you didn’t care. You were letting yourself have _ fun. _Because you knew that once your time was done here, you’d go back to his giant ass spaceship, forced to wear that god awful jumpsuit and kiss his ass all day.

  
So you ate it all up: literally.

  
Muja muffins. Sparklemint scones. Blue milk custard. Literally any sweets you wanted, he bought them for you. But not just food. If he saw you eyeing something in a store, he’d grab that, too. Clothes. Ancient books. Necklaces. _ Lingerie. _

  
Yes. The Supreme fucking Leader of the galaxy bought you _ lingerie. _ You weren’t paying attention while you were in the upscale store run by the Countess of Canto Bight, _The Countess’s Caress,_ when he bought it for you. Mainly because you were too busy ogling at all of the jaw-droppingly stunning items in that godforsaken store. The _ expensive _jaw-droppingly stunning items. The cheapest thing you saw there went for twenty thousand credits, and it was a pair of cotton panties.

  
So when Kylo handed you a box at the end of the night, labeled with the Countess’s signature emblem reeking of class, of _ credits, _you nearly lost your shit.

  
You scowled at him, naturally, and retired to your quarters. The moment you got inside, you tore open the box, only to have your eyes pop out of your head.

  
Inside was a daydream in lingerie form. Stunningly intricate, _ lacy _lingerie. Black. Dainty, delicate, and elegant, yet somehow fucking filthy at the same time. 

  
Just your style.

  
It took you a good, solid sixty seconds before you forced yourself to put it down, resisting the urge to slip it on. 

  
You knew why he was doing this. He was making it quite clear: Kylo wanted to fuck you. _You._ His prisoner. His enemy.

  
Not only that, he wanted _ you _to want to fuck him, too. 

  
Once he realized that your mind was consumed by thoughts of him, _ dirty _thoughts, the Supreme Leader has been relentless in trying to get you to give in.

  
Relentless.

  
The worst part? You’ve gotten _ this _close to saying fuck it, to fulfilling your own needs. To using his body to satisfy yours. 

  
You realized, during the 31 days you’ve been his prisoner, that lines were easily blurred while under extreme amounts of stress. If anyone told you that one month with him and you’d be up all night, fucking yourself thinking about the _ creature, _ well- you would have laughed in their face. 

  
Alas- it would be safe to assume that they’d be the ones laughing now. Because really, this whole, pining-for-a-monster thing was just _ ridiculous. _

  
You were used to an active sex life, that was your only explanation for this madness- for your interest in him. Ultimately, he was just a warm body. An _ attractive _warm body.

  
That’s how you and Drox fell into a relationship, actually. Not necessarily because you both were seeking relationships or a connection, but your sex drives complemented each other nicely. First came sex, then came love. 

  
It was just second nature for both of you. Sex in the morning, sex in the afternoon. Sex between assignments. Sex _ during _assignments. You’d pick a fight just for the aggressively charged makeup sex after, both of you chasing that feeling of intertwined pain and pleasure.

  
Well, you always were, at least. The rougher he was with you, the better. Hair pulling, ass smacking. Hands wrapped around your throat as he fucked you mercilessly, making you beg.

  
Independent and strong-willed out of choice _ and _ necessity, sometimes all you wanted to do was let go- let him take control. _ Submit, _as Asshole liked to say.

  
His words slithered into your mind, and you resisted the urge to slither your hand between your legs again. _ Desperate to be fucked. Desperate to be filled. _

  
You were honestly embarrassed at how out of control you were, and like he said- desperate. So desperate, even, you took it upon yourself to acquaint yourself with every phallic inanimate object in this beautiful, lavish hotel.

  
And really- _ every _item available.

  
A textured candlestick. An odd, oblong shaped remote. And your latest fixation: a banana. 

  
The angle wasn’t the _ most _ideal, and it only hit the spot in one very specific position, but its size served you well.

  
Thick, smooth, the perfect length-

_  
Oh my fucking stars. I am fantasizing about a banana. _ You grabbed the pillow and placed it over your face, screaming. _ Get help, you horny asshole. _

  
You would be perfectly content with laying there all day, pillow on your face, if it weren’t for the sound of your door opening.

  
You sighed. No knock, no greeting. Just a click as the door closed behind him. You didn’t need to remove the pillow to know who it was.

  
“Go away,” came your muffled complaint. “I want to go back to sleep.”

  
His footsteps stopped at the bottom of your bed. “I heard a scream.”

  
You groaned, considering increasing the pressure over your face. _ How hard do I have to press to suffocate myself? _

  
A warning. “Pet.” 

  
You sighed, slowly throwing the pillow off. Leisurely, begrudgingly, you sat up in bed. Scooting up to place your back against the headboard, you crossed your legs and glared at him.

  
And had to promptly break eye contact.

  
Kylo was donned in his usual garb-black tunic, black pants, and black, stupid ass cape. And truthfully, nothing was actually different about him.

  
The issue was you couldn’t look at him without imagining those hands on you. In the bath, slippery wet, sliding down your chest. Whispering in your ear, making you-

  
That deep rumble of a voice. “How are you feeling?”

_  
Horny and mad, thanks to you. “ _Fine.” You finally looked at him. “Uh..you?”

  
Kylo’s hands twitched by his side. “Fine.”

  
You pressed your lips together before making a smacking noise. “Great.” 

  
There was an awkward silence- you were finding this was happening more often than not. You didn’t know how to have a conversation when you weren’t picking a fight with him.

  
And it seemed like Kylo didn’t know, either. 

  
Shifting his feet, his eyes drifted around your room. He tensed, eyes set on something, and your head followed his gaze. 

  
He was staring at the banana on your bedside table. Your _ special _banana.

  
You tensed with him. _ No way he knows why that’s there. _

  
Kylo walked over to the side table, eyes locked on the fruit that was inside of you last night. Without hesitation, he picked it up, twirling it in his hands.

_  
Oh my fucking god. This is not happening. _

  
Well, it was happening, alright. Casually- _ too _casually, Kylo moved towards you with a dramatic turn of his body, banana still in hand.

  
A moment passed of him drinking you in. 

  
You shifted, uncomfortable and hating it, and cleared your throat. Silence as ripe as the fruit. For the life of you, you could not stop glancing at that fucking banana. Taken aback that it looked rather small in his hands.

  
You gulped.

  
Kylo’s lip twitched up, just a fraction. Without breaking eye contact, he started to peel it, slowly, so fucking slowly. It was like watching a speeder crash and burst into eternal flames. You couldn’t tear your eyes away from it.

  
Your whole body went rigid, blinking. You straightened your back, placing your hands in your lap. You swallowed the saliva collecting in your mouth. 

  
Doing everything you possibly could to not implode as you watched the Supreme Leader take the first bite of the banana you so conveniently fucked yourself with these past few days.

_  
He knows. He so fucking knows. I don’t know how this asshole knows, but he does. He always kriffing- _

  
“Mm.” Deadpan. “This hits the spot.”

_  
Please kill me now. _“Oh?”

  
Kylo hummed with his mouth full.

  
You let out a shaky sigh, pushing yourself off the edge of the bed. “Good for you. Now if you don’t mind, I need to get ready for my day.”

  
Kylo watched you cross the room with those dark, gleaming eyes. “I thought you wanted to go back to sleep.”

  
You stilled. “Is that an option?”

  
Kylo took another bite of the banana. “No.”

  
“Fine.” You stomped over to the refresher and shot him a look. “What about removing yourself from my room, dear Supreme Leader? Is that an option?"

  
Kylo swallowed the last of the banana and tossed the peel onto the bedside table. 

  
“I don’t appreciate the sarcasm.”

  
You narrowed your eyes at him. “Well, I don’t appreciate you bugging me. Kriff off.”

  
He was enjoying himself, you could tell. “Not until you ask nicely.”

  
You gave him a feigned, cheerful smile. _ “Please _kriff off. So I can get ready and try to find something else to eat, in peace.”

  
“I’m sorry.” He smacked his lips. “I didn’t know you were actually going to _ eat _ that banana.”

  
Your whole body froze. _ SO HE DOES FUCKING KNOW. _

  
“I-” You ate your own words as Kylo gave you a slow, sinister smile. 

  
Widening his stance, clasping his hands behind his back, Kylo watched your face unfold with panic, with embarrassment. 

  
Turning towards the refresher, you kicked the door open, mumbling under your breath. “I hate you.”

  
“Hm.”

  
You slammed the door closed with a frustrated exhale. _ How does he always know? _

  
Placing your palms on the counter, you leaned forward, looking in the mirror. You turned your chin down and moved your head from side to side, letting the light roll off the lines and edges of your face.

  
To an outsider, one would say you looked healthy, happy- especially these past few days on Cantonica. You were eating well, you were sleeping even better, and you _ felt _better. Less like a prisoner, more like a person. More like-

  
You paused, the sound of your bed creaking catching your attention. Kylo was sitting on your bed. The bed you’ve been become quite attached to, pleasuring yourself over and over again, your thoughts sinfully drifting to the man that was currently occupying it.

  
You sighed. _ Kriff. _

  
And like he knew what you were thinking, Kylo called out to you from the other room. “Take your time, Kitten. I’ll be here waiting for you.”

  
Face in your hands. _Great._

**\----**

And that’s exactly what Kylo did all day: wait for you.

  
If he wasn’t right next to you, Kylo was waiting for you to come stand next to him. If he wasn’t touching you, he was waiting to put one of those big, heavy paws on you. If he wasn’t already antagonizing you, he was formulating a response that would bug the shit out of you.

  
Not unlike an old, bickering, married couple.

  
And right now, he was waiting for you at the top of the staircase in downtown Canto Bight. You were in a rather charming part of town, with quaint cobblestone roads below your feet and a wide, elegant staircase that led to an observation deck of the ocean.

  
But you didn’t feel like moving. Your feet fucking _ hurt. _It had been three days of this bullshit, walking around the city in four-inch heels. It had already been five hours since you left your hotel this morning, and you were getting pretty tired of it. Of walking. Of talking. 

  
Of being bait. 

  
So you sat your ass down on a bench in the center of some random, stunning courtyard, crossed your legs, and scowled up at him. 

  
“Kitten,” he called out. “Come here.”

  
You shook your head.

  
He outstretched his gloved hand, taking one step forward. 

  
Again, you shook your head _ no_.

  
His lips pressed into a hard line, the hand he was holding out clenched into a tight fist momentarily. “Pet. We have things to do.”

  
You rolled your eyes. “The Resistance isn’t coming. There is no reason for me to be out here.”

  
“They will.”

  
“They won’t.”

  
Kylo nostrils flared. “They _ will. _Now come here.”

  
“Not until you ask nicely,” you said, lowering your voice to mimic him from earlier this morning. 

  
One last death glare, and Kylo looked over your head and gave a signal with his hand.

  
A parade of footsteps erupted behind you. You didn’t need to turn around to know who he summoned.

  
His knights. Slithering out of various shadows and crevasses from the street behind you, strutting and sauntering and casually coming straight for you.

_  
This _got you up. “Oh, _stars._ Yeah- no.” 

  
Before you could get past them, one stepped in front of you, and another behind. You glanced at each of them, scowling. “I’ll go on my own. Let me by.”

  
Kylo threw out a demand from the top of the stairs. “Bring her to me.”

  
You winced, instinctively, as they suddenly enveloped you on all sides, assuming into hulking, intimidating stances. Weapons raised, feet apart, masks locked on your face. 

  
You knew they were going to obey their master and bring you up the stairs, but first, they wanted to intimidate you.

_  
Okay. Fine. We can play this game. _

  
You inhaled deeply and feigned nonchalance. “Hello, gentleman,” you breathed, voice dripping with honey. You clasped your hands in front of you. “Nice to see you again.”

  
As you expected, they didn’t say a word. Nor did they move out of your way. 

  
A drawl from Kylo. “I don’t think the feeling is mutual, Kitten.”

  
You ignored him. Lowering your chin, you gave them a sweet smile, fluttering your lashes. Stepping closer to one of them with a giant vibrocleaver, you placed a finger on his chest and slowly started to spin around, letting your finger trail against all of them as you did.

  
“So, _ knights,” _ you purred, “tell me, how do you guys suck each other off with those pesky masks of yours?” You stopped in front of one with an executioner's ax, sitting heavily in his arms, and you let your finger trace gentle patterns on the blade. You looked up at his mask and tilted your head, smiling. “I mean, really. It must be _ such _ a drag, right? To take it off and on again _ all _day.”

  
Silence, then, a warning from Kylo. “Kitten. You do not want to push them.”

  
You looked at your captor, who was staring down at you with that expressionless face from atop the stairs. You flashed him a brilliant smile. “Oh, but I do, Supreme Leader.” You looked back at the knights and murmured softly to them. “I want to push them off the edge of the kriffing universe.”

  
Much to your surprise, Kylo chuckled.

  
His knights didn’t seem to appreciate your sense of humor, though. They all took a few steps _ closer _ to you, if that were even possible, forcing you to stumble from side to side. You were completely and utterly surrounded by six warriors- _ lethal _warriors, cloaked in all black. Towering over you.

  
Their energy was stifling. They weren’t touching you, but you could feel them. Every single inch of them, like they were filling you up, suffocating you with their body heat. Heart hammering, palms sweating, you did your best to continue your bravado. 

  
“Mmm,” you hummed, drawing patterns on one of their arms. “You want to kill me, don’t you?” 

  
The one with the scythe responded- a deep, low growl that raised the hairs on your neck. If you remembered correctly, this one was named Vicrul. “No.” He repositioned his blade. “Just teach you a lesson.”

  
You had to control your facial expression. _ So, it can talk. _

  
You threw a glance at the Supreme Leader. “Did you hear that, wise leader? Your knights want to teach me a _ lesson,_” you grinned. “I know all about lessons."

  
It talked again. “Not that kind of a lesson.”

  
You raised a brow. “Oh? Tell me, what kind of lesson?”

  
Silence.

  
Not the comfortable kind. The deafening, _ blaring _ kind that told you all you needed to know. You felt it- you felt _ them. _ They didn’t want to sling you over their lap and deliver gentle blows to your backside. No. They wanted to strip you bare, physically and emotionally, and unleash their demons on you. And not stop until you were a blubbering mess- until they were _ satisfied. _ Just like that day you spent on the table, surrounded by seven devils. 

  
You swallowed.

  
Kylo spoke up, making firm, powerful steps down the stairs. “Enough.”

  
A beat, then the knights backed off, letting you move. You sucked in deeply, their absence allowing you to breathe again.

  
Kylo stopped in front of you, and you quickly hid your trembling hands behind your back, lifting your chin to look at him. 

  
A gloved hand reached out to stroke your face, his thumb dragging down your cheek. “Are you okay, Kitten?”

  
You blinked. “Yeah.” You batted his hand away. “Let’s go.”

  
You brushed past him and headed up the stairs. Your heels clicked against the stone pavement in the most satisfying way, your confidence returning with every passing second. You were feeling a little better, but that only lasted a split second before two Stormtroopers came running over to you, frantic.

  
The one in white barked at you. “The Supreme Leader. Where is he?”

  
You didn’t have time to answer. Kylo approached from behind, his hand finding the small of your back as he did. 

  
You took one step away from him. He followed.

  
“Sir, the codebreaker," he panted through his helmet. "He has returned from his excursion.”

  
Kylo approached the ‘troopers, dropping his hand from your back. “The General- is he retrieving him?”

  
“Yes, sir. But...but there’s more.” 

  
Kylo stiffened. “Tell me.”

  
The two Stormtrooper’s glanced at each other, nervous. “The Resistance, sir. They were seen waiting on shore for the codebreaker, as well.”

  
Your heart dropped. Snapping your head up at the Supreme Leader, you waited in horror to hear the next words from his mouth.

  
Kylo’s fists clenched by his side. “Excellent.” A beat. “Alert the rest of your division at once. You will guard my prisoner.”

  
“Yes, sir!”

  
Kylo whipped around, right past you, and waited for his knights to assume their positions around him. You inched closer, desperate for any hint of his plan.

  
“Procuring the crystal is our main priority. Crush the codebreaker if necessary.” Kylo lifted his hand, making a fist. “And no Resistance fighter leaves here alive.”

  
“Yes, Master.”

  
Within seconds, the knights dissolved around him, jogging past you and following the path that led down to the shore. Civilians ran the other way when they saw his knights, and you rushed to get around them, grabbing the sleeve of Kylo's arm. If the Resistance was really here, you _ had _ to see them, and more importantly, they needed to see _ you _with him. It was your only chance of escaping. Albeit a slim, dangerous chance, but you’d take what you could get.

  
“Kylo, take me with you,” you pleaded, “that’s the plan, right? Have them see me with you? So let’s go. Take me with you.” 

  
He stepped around you, gait powerful and reeking of anger, and addressed the newly arriving Stormtroopers. Ignoring you.

  
“Do not let her out of your sights.”

  
“Yes, sir!”

  
Panic simmered in your veins as Kylo started to walk away from you.

  
“Wait! Kylo, wait!” You tried to run after him, but a ‘trooper stood in your way. You pushed into him, grunting, but he wouldn’t budge. In one last effort, you screamed after the Supreme Leader.

  
“Kylo! I _ will _find a way to escape these buffoons if you leave me here. You must take me with you!”

  
Kylo stopped in his tracks and your heart swelled. _ Yes. I’m coming for you, Drox. I can find a way out of here. _

  
Within seconds, Kylo stormed over to you, the Stormtroopers struggling to jump out of the way in time. 

  
Your smile dissipated when a hand covered your face. _ No, no, no, this wasn’t supposed to happen. _You shut your eyes, your hands covering your ears.

  
A muffled demand. “You will not try to escape.”

_  
No, no, no, I have to fight, I have to- _

  
You yelped, an invisible force pulling your hands away from your ears. Giving you no choice but to listen.

  
“You will open your eyes.”

  
Tears rolled down your face as your eyes involuntarily opened. 

  
A taut twist of his hand. “You will _ not _try to escape.”

_  
Of course. _“I will not try to escape.”

  
He stepped closer. “The only way you’re leaving Cantonica is with me.”

  
“The only way I’m leaving Cantonica is with you.”

  
A split second later, and Kylo Ren tore away from you, stalking through the group of Stormtroopers to retrieve the crystal. To slaughter your friends. 

  
The moment he was out of sight, you bent over, greedily sucking down air, filling your lungs. You felt dizzy. Your head pounded. Your heart hurt. His words haunted you.

_  
No Resistance fighter leaves here alive. _

  
So this is what it all boiled down to. What he had planned all along. Everything he did for you was just a distraction, a diversion. Keep you happy, blissfully unaware that all of it was just to keep you in Canto Bight- _ loudly, _as Hux put it, while you sat there stupidly and at times, quite literally ate from his hand. You knew it was just a ruse, but you didn’t know it would end so abruptly. That your friends would so easily walk into a trap. You thought they'd come for _you,_ not the crystal, and would steal you away from your evil captor.

  
You were going to be sick.

  
Attempting to make it to the nearest trash can, you bolted away from the ‘troopers, hands covering your mouth. 

  
Unfortunately, they didn’t understand you were trying not to vomit all over the place. 

  
Forcefully grabbing you, you were pinned between two of them. Which, ultimately, wasn’t _ that _bad of a thing, since you proceeded to throw up all over them.

  
They jumped back, releasing you, disgusted noises coming from their helmets. You turned away from them, emptying the rest of your stomach contents in the nearby shrubbery.

  
It was here, as you remained hunched over, barfing into a rose bush, that you decided you no longer like muja muffins. 

  
Slowly, carefully, you stood up, wiping your mouth. Behind you, you heard the ‘troopers shuffle their boots, their armor clinking against each other. Waiting for your next move.

  
You stilled. You knew you couldn’t actually escape, but you could at least go searching for your friends. Their shuttle was probably across the city, hidden amongst the trees. You just had to get through downtown, first.

  
Turning towards them, you gave them the biggest, sweetest puppy eyes you could manage. “Excuse me gentleman, but I really don’t feel well. Do you mind escorting me to the nearest refresher? I think I’m going to be sick again, and I don’t want to vomit all over you,” you mused, gesturing towards the ‘trooper desperately trying to shake off your lunch.

  
The group of Stormtroopers- about six of them, all glanced at each other. Presumably deciding which lucky one got to escort you.

  
You had to contain your smirk. _ They really are just a bunch of Bucketheads. _

  
You lurched forward, grabbing your stomach, and faked a groan. The ‘troopers all stumbled back, and you started to cough- just for good measure.

  
A modified voice spoke up. “Fine, follow me, prisoner.”

  
You glanced up at him and gave him a weak smile. “Thank you, sir.”

  
“Yeah, yeah.” He grabbed onto your arm, leading you down the steps to the courtyard. “No funny business, or I will be forced to stun you.”

  
You limped away with him, clutching your stomach. “Funny business? I would never.”

  
He grunted in response.

  
Stealthily, you raised your chin to take in your surroundings. You were the same, cute part of town, with small shops and cobblestone streets. People were meandering around you, ignoring you- as they were the entirety of your trip. For some reason, people didn’t want to involve themselves with anyone from the First Order.

  
You didn’t blame them. 

  
“Ah,” you groaned, pointing a wobbly finger to the nearest shop- Bryx’s Butcher house. “They have a restroom. I will be right back.”

  
You tried to move away from him, but he held on tighter, jerking you towards him. “Five minutes. I mean it, Resistance scum, or I will come in there looking for you.”

  
You gave him a serious nod. “I am a speedy barfer, sir.”

  
One last squeeze, and he let you go, and you hobbled into the shop, loudly asking for the restroom.

  
The man behind the counter pointed to the back, and you quickly made your way down the slim corridor.

_  
One, two, three. _

  
You entered the restroom, your posture immediately straightening. After the first round of being sick, you felt perfectly fine. Rushing to the sink, you splashed water on your face, washed your hands, and rinsed out your mouth.

_  
Okay, now- a way out. _

  
Your eyes scanned the room, looking for the window you saw yesterday when you were in here. Small, and oddly shaped, but it would spit you out on the other side of the building, between the shops.

  
It was your only chance. 

  
Stacking a few cargo boxes underneath it, you climbed your way to the window, and shoved your way through. It wasn’t all that graceful, and you probably broke the screen for good, but you could have cried when you found yourself on the ground of an empty alleyway. 

  
Clambering onto your feet, you looked around, hunched, and tried to orient yourself. 

  
You couldn’t leave, but you _ could _potentially find them, or some of them, if you tried. You just needed to run.

  
So run, you did. You followed down the alleyway, turning right, turning left, getting as far as way from the ‘troopers, and Kylo, as possible. It must have been ten minutes of pure cardio before you had to stop, your heart bursting through your chest.

  
You leaned over, cursing to yourself.

_  
All those fucking muffins, _ you mused, panting, _ were just to make me fat enough so I couldn’t run away. _

  
Breathing through your nose, you sat up straight, leaning against the cool, stone wall. You were in a similar alley from before- except this part of town felt less fancy, less refined. Endless rows of trash, of cargo boxes were scattered along the sides of the walls. Doors lined each building, some of them open, some of them cracked. All of them except one: a red door without a handle leading inside. An establishment whose backdoor only led outside- not in. 

  
You tilted your head, curious. 

_  
That’s strange. _

  
Just then, the door burst open, and you crouched down, hiding behind a bag of trash.

  
You peeked around, trying to see if the door was still open so you could slip inside. But the man was in the way, awkwardly trying to zip up his pants. You frowned, annoyed, and your eyes drifted to his face.

  
Every cell in your body froze. Shakily, you stood up, revealing yourself from behind the trash.

_  
“Drox?” _

  
Drox jumped, meeting your gaze, his expression blank. 

  
But then he blinked, his jaw dropping. He lurched forward, tripping over a box as he ran towards you. 

_  
“Baby.” _

  
Arms enveloped around you, squeezing you and holding you and filling your heart to the brim. You pinched yourself, not sure if this was real.

  
He pulled back, looking at you before bringing you in for a hug again. “It’s really you. You’re _ alive.” _

_  
Holy shit. This is real. _

  
“Drox,” you breathed, tears welling in your eyes. You blinked them away, squeezing them shut. Taking deep breaths. Inhaling his scent, inhaling _ him, _committing this feeling to memory. You pulled away, frantic. “Zeven. Tibbia, Jax-”

  
He nodded quickly. “Yes. Yes, we are all okay.”

  
“Oh thank the heavens,” you cried, “I can’t believe you’re really here.” You smiled, looking him up and down. He was wearing his usual attire- brown pants, tan button up shirt, his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He looked just like you remembered. Like home.

  
He returned the smile, and for a moment, everything felt okay. Until-

  
“Wait- where is everyone? The Stormtroopers- they said the Resistance is on the beach?” You gestured towards the door. “But are they actually inside here? What is this place?”

  
Drox glanced at the door but quickly stepped in front of it, blocking your view. “No. Look, the codebreaker does not have the right crystal. The tip was false- but we sent a handful of fighters to the beach, as decoys.” He paused, biting his lip. “We are actually here for another reason.”

  
“Right, okay, fuck the crystal.” You nodded frantically at him. “So you’re here to take the Supreme Leader down? To rescue me?”

  
Drox grimaced. A heaviness mounted between you two and he gave you a grim nod. “Yes and no.”

  
Dread filled your heart. You stepped closer to him, your voice just a whisper. “What do you mean?”

  
Drox let out a fast exhale, running his hands through his hair. “Babe, I- ah.” He anxiously shook his head. “The General was going to get a hologram to you, somehow, I don’t know how to-”

  
You cut him off, your face draining of all affection. “Drox. Tell me now.”

  
He stilled, wincing. “I know that look.”

  
You raised a brow. “Yes. Then you should know you have .02 seconds to tell me before I break a limb.”

  
He shifted his feet. “Okay, fine. Look, General Organa says she senses a change in Ben. Not necessarily towards the light, towards her, but something else… less _ dark_.” He swallowed, eyes searching your face. “Or someone.”

“Wait, _ what? _Ever since he murdered his dad, her _ lover, _the General said he was lost forever.” You shook your head. “This doesn’t make sense.” 

  
“She is confused, too.” Drox shifted uncomfortably. “But insists that something has changed, and she thinks she knows why.”

  
It took you a moment to understand why he was so uncomfortable. “You mean...because of me?”

  
He nodded.

  
“Oh my stars.” You brought your hand to your chest. “Wait- what does this mean? Why were you here then?”

  
Drox took a deep breath. “First, because we thought the crystal was here. Then she wanted to see him, to try and reason with him, but she sensed it wasn’t right. So instead… ” he trailed off, pain flickering across his face. “Instead, we needed to get the message to you, babe. She wants you to stay with him, to help bring him back.”

  
For a moment, you didn’t react. Didn’t move, didn’t breathe.

  
Then, laughter. Chaotic, manic _laughter._ _“What?”_

  
Drox nodded once. “Yes. She knows it sounds crazy. But you know the Force, or whatever, she can feel things. Can _ feel _him. And she said since he captured you, his energy has been less destructive. Less... painful.”

  
“I don’t fucking believe this.” You felt sick to your stomach. “How does she expect me to ‘win’ him over and turn him back? The man is fucking _ crazy, _Drox! You can't leave me with him," you panicked, "that's, that's just_ cruel!”_

  
“I know, I know. But you know the General- she thinks love can heal everything. Look-”

_  
Love? _You stilled. “Drox,” you whispered. “That’s why the division didn’t come sooner, isn’t it? You were never planning on saving me- you just wanted the crystal? And it just so happened you ran into me, to basically tell me 'good luck and go fuck yourself' because the General wants _me _to fix _her _son?”

  
Discomfort oozed from his every pore. “I fought for it, I promise.”

  
Your heart broke. _ They really did abandon me. _

  
For the second time today, you felt like you were going to be sick. 

  
A soft, pained sigh slipped through your lips, and you had to lean against the wall. You felt like giving up, like sitting down right here and never moving.

  
It was just all too much.

  
Drox slowly approached you. “Babe-”

  
Somewhere close, there was an explosion of footsteps. _ Stormtrooper _ footsteps. The sound of them set the panic in your veins aflame, plucked you straight out of your pity party and placed you in the present. _ They know. _ The hair on the back of your neck raised. _ No- Kylo knows. _

  
“Drox.” Hands clammy, eyes wide, heart pounding. _ “You need to run.” _

  
Drox’s hands shot out to grab you, his chest hammering up and down. He glanced behind you, listening for the ‘troopers, before setting his desperate gaze on you. 

  
“Listen, baby, _ screw _ what the General says. I don’t care about her game plan. Come with me, come _ home.” _

  
He pulled on you, and a warmth spread through your bones. _ Drox cares. He loves me. _

  
You let this feeling carry you away, your feet pounding towards him in hurried, panicked steps- away from the Stormtroopers, away from the Supreme Leader. But you knew this was only a tease, only a taste of something you’d never get the chance to digest. 

  
Quite literally, you felt your heart break in half. “Drox,” you whispered. “I can’t.”

  
Footsteps pounded the cobblestone streets behind you. TIE fighters roared above you. The Stormtroopers were running now, shouting. Searching. It was almost too late.

  
Drox glanced behind you again and yanked you to the side, placing you behind a pile of discarded cargo. He spoke in a hushed, panicked tone. “What do you mean you can’t?” Another glance behind you. “Look, if you’re worried the General will be mad-” 

  
You shook your head sadly. “You don’t understand.” A heartbroken whisper. “It doesn’t matter, anyways. I physically can’t leave. He has me compelled- trapped, with the Force. With his mind, his body. His _ soul. _ I feel it, I feel _ him, _ even now. And I cannot leave Cantonica unless it’s with him._” _

  
Drox’s face crumpled in pain, his voice laced with fear. “What? The General promised you were safe. I thought-” he stopped, shaking his head. “He is _Force compelling_ you? Babe, how often does he do this? Is he hurting you?” He got closer to you, his chest inflating. “Is he touching you?”

  
_Is he hurting you? _At this point, you didn’t know how to answer that. 

  
“Yes.” You paused. “And no, but also yes, it’s, it’s hard to explain.” You furiously shook your head. “Drox, listen, you _ need _to leave. I will get away, eventually-”

  
The sadness was replaced with a stubborn resolve. “No. I’m not leaving without you.”

  
“You _ have _ to. If he finds you, he will kill you. He will kill _ all _of you, and make me watch.”

  
The footsteps got closer. 

  
“But what about you?”

  
“I am strong. I can do this.” You smiled, but it did not touch your eyes. “I am working on getting under his skin, on getting the advantage. Whether he is redeemed like the General wants, or destroyed- it doesn’t matter. I will be the one to bring Kylo Ren _down.” _

  
Drox opened his mouth to speak, but the steps behind you were getting louder. Any second now they would find you.

  
You gave his chest a shove. “Leave,” you hissed, “grab the others and _ leave! _I will be okay!”

  
A moment of agony, then Drox planted a kiss on your lips, holding onto you like it was the last time either of you would be alive. You closed your eyes, remembering the days you spent wrapped up in those arms, those lips, being held and touched and fucked and _ cared for. _He pulled away, and as the two of you soaked each other up for one last moment, four little words slipped through your lips.

  
“Drox, I love you.”

  
Fingers dug into your arm. A half, pained smile, and then he turned around, sprinting down the alleyway, leaving you alone and broken. Within seconds, they arrived, commotion enveloping you. 

  
The clatter of armor. The parade of footsteps. The chorus of shouts. Rough hands on your body. 

  
You didn’t resist. 

_  
He didn’t say it back. _

**\----**

Two hours, six drinks, and an entire jar of olives- courtesy of the bartender- and you were fucking _ hammered. _

  
Just like you intended.

  
Earlier in the day, after the ‘troopers found you, they hauled you back to the Supreme Leader, naturally. You let them carry you away without a fight- your mind in a daze. You imagined seeing your comrades many times over the last few days, and none of the interactions looked like _that._

  
Disappointed and hurt, it didn't even faze you as were thrown back to your captor. Even though you _were_ expecting some type of punishment for escaping the Stormtroopers, you just didn't care. Alas- it never happened. Kylo didn’t even say anything. Didn’t even _ look _at you on the way back to the hotel.

  
He was too furious about the Resistance.

  
By the time they got on shore, the decoy fighters were gone- ever elusive, and so was the crystal. Which, as you found out through Drox, was not even the real deal.

  
To say Kylo was mad about that, too, well that would be an understatement.

  
Kylo and his knights focused on the codebreaker, which unfortunately, did not end well for anybody. Details were unclear to you- they did not tell you everything, for obvious reasons. But you did know that the ‘trooper’s somehow missed the few Resistance fighters blending in with the locals on the beach- whatever _they_ were doing, you didn't know, didn't care. All you cared about was the fact that they escaped the ground forces _and _the TIE fighters. Even if that meant leaving you with the Supreme Leader.

  
It was an utter disaster for the First Order. Thankfully.

  
You looked down at your drink, swirling it around as you pictured the General’s bright red hair, matching his bright red face. You’ve never seen Hux get _ that _close to being choked to death before, but you almost didn’t blame the Supreme Leader. The General’s sheer incompetence was embarrassing, shameful- at best. 

  
So when you silently snuck away to the hotel’s cantina, you thought you had finally done it: you had gotten away from his gaze for just a moment.

  
That was short-lived, of course, when you realized that two of his knights, Vicrul and Ap’lek, were following you.

  
But you didn’t care. All you cared about was forgetting today ever happened. And that involved alcohol, _ lots _of alcohol, and your bed, and maybe a banana.

  
Finishing off your drink, you stood up, swaying slightly, and marched past your babysitters to call it a night.

  
The walk to your room was a short one. Very short. And yet, within thirty-five seconds, you found yourself on the ground.

  
You looked down at your palms connected with the marble floors, your knees supporting the rest of your weight. When you realized that you fell, you busted out laughing.

  
“Oh fuck,” you breathed, through your fit of giggles, “I think, I think _ I fell.” _

  
Hands on you. Gloved, rough hands, manhandling your drunk ass off the ground. You didn’t even get a chance to protest before Vicrul had you in his arms, cradled against his chest.

  
Your head spun. Your toes tingled. And you highly doubted your ability to walk up the stairs, but you didn’t want to be groped by this asshole in a mask. “Ah, put me down.”

  
No response. Just footsteps pounding up the spiral staircase. You had to close your eyes, his quick movements making you feel dizzy.

  
He continued to go up the stairs, his asshole friend behind him, when you had to reach out and grip onto him, the movement making you feel too unstable.

  
To your surprise, he jolted at the touch.

  
He was just reaching the top of the stairs when you opened your eyes. A wicked smile playing on your lips, you peeked up at his mask, your hand shooting out to tickle his underarm.

  
Sure enough, he twitched again.

  
“Oh my gods,” you slurred, face split with a grin, “you’re ticklish! You. _ You. _The man with the, the big stick thingy! You. Are. Ticklish.” You threw your head back and laughed maniacally. “How cute.”

  
Vicrul didn’t say anything, but Ap’lek made a sound of amusement. You were so satisfied with that tiny little sound, you could have died a happy woman right then and there.

  
Vicrul, on the other hand, was eager to get you out of his hands- literally and figuratively. With a grunt, he leaned down, trying to open your door while he also supported your weight.

  
You tsked at him. “No, no, no, Mister Big Stick Man, I do not want to go in that room.”

  
Vicrul tensed his grip on you. You knew he must be confused, since he _ did _take you to the right room- your room. But you had something else in mind.

  
With a whack against his chest, you sloppily pointed to the door next to yours. “That one, that one. Take me there, to Mister Big Dick’s room.”

  
A second passed and you realized what you said. You threw your head back against him, a lively cackle slipping through your lips.

  
Wordlessly, he moved towards Kylo’s room, ignoring your fit of giggles.

  
You rambled on as he repositioned your weight in his arms. “Mm. I don’t mean, like, his _ penis, _ though I’m sure he is well endowed, to be fair,” you mused, licking your lips. “What I meant was, he’s just _ such _a dick.” You suddenly whipped your head at the other knight, hovering by the railing across from the doors. “Hey, do you have any bananas left in your room? I...ate all mine.”

  
Vicrul’s deep voice rang in your ears. “Master Ren.”

  
You jumped in his arms. “Holy hells,” you mumbled, “did you _ really _have to yell so close to my ear?”

  
Silence.

  
“I mean really, thanks for carrying me and all- I guess, but at what cost? Now, _ now, _I might go deaf in one ear, and that’s-”

  
Kylo’s door opened. You had to blink once, then twice, to be able to focus on that big, stupid, handsome face of his.

  
“Mister Big Dick.” You cracked a smile. “Howdy-do?”

  
His eyes flickered to Vicrul’s faceless mask, then back to yours. “Kitten.”

  
“Kitten,” you shot back, voice low and severe to match his.

  
The slightest of frowns. “You’re gone.”

  
You licked at your dry lips. “Mm. But still alive. Unfortunately.” 

  
Vicrul stepped forward. “Your prisoner does not want to retire to her quarters, Master.”

  
He sighed. “Of course.”

  
Stepping forward, he put his arms out towards you. Narrowing your eyes, you clung onto Vicrul even tighter.

  
“Actually, I think I’ll go back to Vick’s room,” you smirked, blindly trying to tickle him again. “I like this one. He’s _ ticklish.” _

  
Ignoring you, Kylo moved forward, collecting you from his knight’s arms. Seamlessly, Kylo turned away from them, the door closing behind him. His fingers pressed into you as he held you steady.

  
“Hey!” you protested, “that hurts!”

  
Kylo was having none of that. “Quiet.”

  
You kept quiet, but pouted the entire time as he carried you across his room.

  
Within moments, he had you on his bed. “Bedtime, Kitten.”

  
You crossed your arms. “I’m not tired anymore.”

  
Kylo eyed you for a moment, face unreadable. Or maybe you were just too drunk to realize he was annoyed.

  
Oh well.

  
Kylo sighed, leaning over to grab a blanket, his crotch momentarily in your face. You froze. Head spinning, cheeks burning, you saw an opportunity and didn’t stop yourself.

_  
I mean, I am all out of bananas... _

  
Your hand shot out, cupping and stroking the bulge in his pants. 

  
Kylo froze, his eyes snapping down to meet your gaze. You smiled, your hand increasing pressure as you felt his cock swell under your manipulation. 

  
Attempting to bite your lip seductively, you scooted forward, fingers blindly searching for his zipper.

  
You found it, but you were having one hell of a time trying to unzip it with one hand. Pouting, you broke eye contact with him, bringing both of your hands to his zipper.

  
You almost had it when Kylo put his hand on yours. “No.”

  
You blinked. “What?”

  
“No,” Kylo repeated, walking away from you and heading to his small kitchenette.

  
You watched, jaw dropped, as he filled a glass of water.

  
“Excuse me?”

  
A distracted hum came from the kitchen. “Hm?”

  
“What do you mean _ no?” _

  
Kylo walked over, glass in hand, and offered it to you. You just stared at him.

  
With a sigh, Kylo put the glass down, and stared at you. “You’re too gone, Kitten.”

  
You snorted. “So? What does that have to do with anything?”

  
A slight frown tugging at his lips, he gestured behind you. “Sleep.”

  
“Wait, you’re actually turning me down? After buying me lingerie, after trying to _ fuck _me incessantly?” You couldn’t believe your own ears. “Tell me you’re kriffing kidding.”

  
Kylo placed his hands behind his back. “I’m not.”

  
You closed your mouth, rejection simmering below your skin. Your cheeks burned, your hands were shaking. You were irrationally pissed.

  
“Let me get this straight. You tried fucking me _ every day _ since capturing me, and now you don’t want to when I _ finally _say yes?”

  
Kylo raised a brow. “Amazing. Every word of what you just said was wrong.”

  
You shifted on the bed, crossing your arms across your chest. “Explain.”

  
“Hm.” Kylo looked down at you, perfectly composed, arrogant. You hated him for it. “First, I haven’t tried to fuck you _every_ day. Second, I do want to, but I am choosing not to. Third, _ you _aren’t saying yes. The booze is.”

  
You blinked. “Okay,” you started, slowly. “So? Are you going to pretend like you’re some stand-up guy that won’t fuck me because I’ve had a few drinks?”

  
“Kitten- a few?” His voice was doused with disapproval. “You’re wasted.” 

  
You narrowed your eyes. “I’m not.”

  
“You are.”

  
“I. Am. Not.”

  
“You most definitely are.”

  
_"No."  
  
  
_"How do you spell the planet Kashyyk?"

  
You frowned. "Where the Wookiees live? Kriff, I can't spell that sober."

  
"So you are drunk."

  
_Fuck. _“I hate you,” you seethed.

  
Kylo almost looked amused. “I know.”

  
“No,” you hissed, standing up. You had to catch your balance before pointing a finger at him. “You don’t know.” 

  
Kylo made a disinterested noise as he walked away from you.

  
Nostrils flared, fists clenching, you yelled after him. “Where the kriff are you going? I was talking to you!”

  
“I am getting you something to eat before bed.”

  
Your chest swelled as you took a deep inhale. “Stop trying to take care of me! I am _ not _your pet!”

  
“Oh?” Kylo called from the kitchenette. “I can’t entice you with anything? A muffin? A cup of tea?” A beat. “A banana, perhaps?”

  
If he was in front of you, you would have strangled him. You stood there, silently fuming, as he rummaged for something in the kitchen. A few moments passed and he met you in the center of the room, apple in hand.

  
“Eat.”

  
You shook your head. Trying very hard to control the rage boiling the very cells of your body. “I want to go back to my room.”

  
Kylo slowly outstretched his hand. “After you eat.”

  
“No.” You slapped it out of his hand. “Now.”

  
Kylo’s head slowly turned towards the apple, now on the ground across the room, before setting his gaze back on you. Mouth set in a hard line, eyes dark. “Such a naughty pet.” Deadpan. “Always misbehaving.”

_  
You little fucking fuck. _You lunged, your hands clashing against his chest. With as much force as possible, you shoved into him, attempting to knock him off balance.

  
He didn’t budge. He didn’t even flinch.

  
You pounded into him some more, trying to elicit something from him. Hatred, anger, annoyance- _ anything _that would make you feel less alone with your own cocktail of emotions.

  
“That’s it,” he murmured, encouraging you to hit him, “let it out.”

  
You hit him harder. “Stop that, stop trying to _ help me!"_ You hit him once more, before pulling back and glaring at him. Waiting for him to take the bait.

  
He took a deep breath, but didn’t say anything. Just watched you as the tension built between you two, not responding to your fit of rage.

  
And suddenly, you felt very, very tired. 

  
You dropped your hands, tears welling in your eyes. Tears full of sadness, of shame. They flooded your eyes until they had no choice but to spill out, pouring down your face and blurring your vision. 

  
Kylo moved closer to you, his hands settling on your arms and sliding down to bring you closer to his chest. 

  
It took you a moment to realize he was trying to hug you.

  
You jolted back, pushing away from him. “Don’t touch me.”

  
Kylo slowly stood up straight, his tongue pressing against the inside of his cheek. “Make up your mind, Kitten.”

  
If you had the energy, you would be mad about the jab, but you just didn’t care. You were a mess. Looking behind you, you sunk down onto his bed. Crumpling into it, letting it hold your heavy, tired limbs. Your anger was gone, and instead, a sadness crept in. Casting your eyes down to the ground, you vaguely noticed that Kylo was approaching you, standing in front of you, watching you.

  
“You’re not mad at me.” Deep voice piercing right through you. “You’re mad at your team. At Drox.”

  
You blinked away your tears, trying to think about it, about him. “Don’t say that name.”

  
Kylo stepped closer. “I don’t blame you, Kitten.”

  
You shut your eyes closed. “Please don’t.”

  
“Please don’t, what?”

  
“Pretend that you care.”

  
A beat. “Look at me.”

  
You shook your head _ no. _

  
“Kitten.”

  
You grit your teeth. “No.”

  
A moment later, Kylo crouched down and took your chin in his hands, forcing you to look at him. He spoke gently to you but it did not help soothe your pain. “Ah, there we go. That wasn’t so hard, was it?”

  
You gave him the silent treatment.

  
His fingers pressed into you. Firm, yet tender. “It’s time for you to move on, Pet. From him, from the Resistance. From all of it.” A slight pinch. “They no longer care about you.”

  
You jerked out of his grasp. “That’s a lie.”

  
A slow smile touched his lips. “It’s not. And you know it.”

  
With a huff, you swung your feet around, facing your body away from his. 

  
Not like it mattered. He stood up and followed, crouching back down in front of you as you sat on the bed. Filling your senses to the brim.

  
“That image in your head, Kitten? You know, the one you’re playing on repeat?”

  
You tensed, closing your eyes. 

  
“Drox stumbling into that alleyway, buckling his belt. You know, from that red door, the one without an exterior handle? Picture it again, Kitten.”

  
You took a shaky breath, trying to ignore him, but failing miserably.

  
A beat. “Ah, yes- that one. Very good. Do you know what that place is? I bet you do.”

  
You vehemently shook your head, shutting your eyes tighter. A strangled cry tore from your lips. 

  
“Kitten. Look at me.”

  
You gasped again, tears running down your face. You shook your head _ no. _

  
He grabbed your chin again, and your eyes begrudgingly flew open, settling on his face. But this time, he didn’t seem malicious, or pleased with himself. 

  
He looked determined.

  
“That was Pryka’s Pleasure House, Kitten, the most visited brothel in the galaxy.” He scooted closer to you. “While the others were looking for the crystal, while the others were doing their _ job, _ Drox was fucking some whore, getting off with a complete stranger, not giving a shit about you and-”

  
You couldn’t stop yourself. Your hand left your lap and connected against his cheek with a loud _ smack. _

  
You sat there in silence, chest rattling up and down, hand stinging, as you waited for his retaliation. 

  
Slowly, Kylo brought his hand to his face, tracing where your hand had just assaulted him. Bringing his eyes down, he dropped his hand, his tongue pressing into the inside of his cheek.

  
“You’re angry.” Eyes found yours. “Because you know I’m right.”

  
You froze, absorbing his words, his demeanor. You hated how he was acting like he cared about you, like he really gave a damn. But most of all, you hated that he was _ right. _

  
Bottom lip trembling and eyes wide, two little words came out before you could stop them. “I know.”

  
Kylo blinked, a moment of surprise flickering across his face before he composed himself. It was obvious he wasn’t expecting you to agree with him.

  
To be honest, you didn't expect it either.

  
“After today- I know now. Drox never loved me. My team never _ cared _ about me. I spent all this time, thinking they would save me...” You smiled a bitter, broken smile. “You were right- that first day you interrogated me. You were fucking _ right. _I just wanted to belong to something. Like a lost, rejected pet,” you sniffled. “Why were you right?”

  
Kylo repositioned his crouching stance- awkward, almost, as he digested your drunken confession. The only sound in the room was your jagged breaths- your attempt to hold back your tears.

  
  
You swallowed the lump in your throat. “Well?” 

  
  
His eyes trailed down before finding yours again. “I just know you, Kitten.” Kylo paused. “I know you better than you know yourself.”

  
  
You let out a shaky laugh. “Great. Just great.” You batted the unwelcome tears away from your eyes. “The only person that gets me in this universe is a fucking psychopath.”

  
  
Kylo’s jaw tensed. “Say what you want about me, Pet, but right now, I _ am _the only person in this universe that cares about you.”

  
  
A bitter laugh welled in your chest. “Lucky fucking me, right?” You shook your head. “I don’t know what’s worse. The fact that you’re lying or the possibility of that being true.”

  
  
Kylo’s lips pressed together in a hard line. “I’m not lying.”

  
  
Through your drunken stupor, you searched his face, trying to read his authenticity. 

  
  
He looked genuine, and it made you feel worse. _ The only person that cares about me is a monster. _

  
  
You looked down at your hands, tears freely falling from your face now. There was no use in trying to stop them. “Then why did you do those things to me, Kylo?”

  
  
You didn’t let him answer.

  
  
Voice as fragile as lace. “I know who you were, before this. You were Ben Solo,” you whispered, raising your tear stained face to meet his darkening expression. 

  
  
You held up a shaky hand. “And before you get mad at me or, or break my fingers or, or split me in half with your lasersword- just hear me out. You were Ben fucking _ Solo. _Son of the sweetest woman alive, and the most chill man alive.”

  
  
You swallowed the lump in your throat, standing up, and kept your eyes focused on him. He mirrored you and stood up, stepping away from you. Gaze dark, jaw rigid, he looked like he was exercising _ a lot _of control to not shut you the fuck up.

  
You took your chances. “If you’re wondering how I know this,” you mused, stepping towards him, “it’s because I was friends with your _ mother. _ In a way, she was like the only mother figure I have ever had. Do you know how messed up that is?” A terrible, humorless laugh crawled out from a deep pit in your stomach, bubbling through your lips. “All the while, I am forced to be here with you, a man who abandoned his family- _ killed _ his family, while I wither away in a cell, alone. Without a family. Without someone at home missing me. Without anyone _ caring _about me.” 

  
You stopped in front of Kylo, craning your neck to meet his gaze. He was looking down at you, eyes frantically searching your face.

  
Somehow, you knew what he was going to say.

  
“I do.”

  
Your hands shot out, clutching his arms, fingers digging into his skin. _ “Why?” _ you cried, shaking him. “Why do you _care?_ Please, tell me.”

  
“Because.” Voice low, eyes intense. “I see myself in you.”

  
You blinked, knitting your brows. Head spinning. “What?”

  
Kylo moved around you, breaking away from your grasp. “Like I said before, we are more similar than you will ever care to admit, Kitten.”

  
“How? Please, for once, just use your fucking words and talk to me,” you begged, following after him. “Like a human being, not a _pet. _Please.”

  
He whipped his head around towards you. “Fine. You want me to talk to you like a human being, tell you how it is? You won’t like it.”

  
“Try me.”

  
“You’re an outcast, Kitten.” One step towards you. “I told you this the first day, in the interrogation room. You are a loner. You talk about how you were abandoned, left to die, but a part of you chooses to be alone, too.” 

  
He took another step towards you, and you stumbled back, hitting the bed. You slowly took a seat again, eyes never leaving his face. 

  
He followed casually, towering over you from the side of the bed. “Just like me. You are not Force sensitive, Kitten, but we share a darkness that rules our lives, influences how people see us. Never _ quite _connecting with anyone, even though we wanted to- once upon a time. This segregation, chosen or not- do you know what that has done to us?”

  
A draft suddenly surrounded you, giving you goosebumps. You shivered, bringing your arms to your chest. 

  
Casually, Kylo crouched down again, situating himself so you were sitting slightly higher than he was. He peered up at you with those dark eyes, waiting.

  
Voice low, fervent. “Do you?”

  
Your eyes traveled to his chest- the intensity too much for you to stomach. Mouth dry, face wet, you shook your head _ no. _

  
“Allow me to enlighten you.” A dramatic pause. “It made us _ angry._ It forced us into isolation. _ They _ forced us into isolation, Kitten, because they didn’t understand us, the darkness. Because they didn’t _ care _to. And I spent my entire life alone, in a room full of people.” 

  
You blinked, trying to process his words, his peculiar behavior. His energy shifted yet again to something deeper, something _ intense, _and you felt it sober you up- clear your mind, in a sense.

  
“But that changed when I met you. When I _found _you. You, an orphan, a loner, a trained _killer. _You’ll never admit it, but stabbing that man at the bar was the most fun you’ve had in a long time, Kitten. Because you’re a killer. Like me.” He paused, swallowing. “We have that same diseased darkness living inside of us. It surrounds us. It calls to us. It used to be alarming, but now it just feels familiar- like home. Like it belongs to me- _with _me. Just like_ you,” _he emphasized, looking at you with that penetrating gaze of his, like he could see all of you from the inside out. 

  
_Oh seven hells, did I drink too much and slip into a different dimension? What in the galaxy is happening? _You shifted and looked down, fidgeting with your fingers in your lap. He immediately swooped in, enclosing your hands with his. Your eyes focused on his hands, gripping yours, and you swallowed thickly, head swirling. 

  
“When I found you, Kitten, someone as damaged as me, someone as _ alone _ as me, I knew our paths crossed for a reason. At first, you were simply my prisoner- I refused to admit that you were anything else but a _pet._ That is why I hurt you and I am sorry." He paused, letting that sink in, and your eyes widened, your mouth forming a small _o. _

  
After seeing your reaction, he continued, more passionate than before. "But then, you got under my skin. Your energy, your _ presence, _ it was- it _is_ intoxicating. I couldn’t handle it, couldn’t handle what you did to me. You made me weak. But now, now you make me feel stronger. And I can’t imagine not having it. Not having _ you.”_

  
You were speechless. It was in this moment, while he desperately clutched your hands, his chest heaving with passion, that you found yourself feeling bad for Kylo Ren. The way he was looking at you, the way his eyes held so much emotion, so much pain. He didn’t even need to say sorry again: you could see it in his eyes. He _was _sorry, and he knows the dark side of the Force influenced and manipulated Ben Solo into creating a monster, a monster he didn’t ask to be. And deep down, under it all, he just wanted a companion, someone that understood him. He just wanted _ you. _

  
And all you could think about at this moment was General Organa’s words: _ love can heal everything. _

  
Inching closer to him, you squeezed his hands in yours, speaking in a quiet, controlled voice. Determined. “If you would just leave this place with me tonight, we can talk about this, okay? I promise, I will help you. But you know I can’t stay here, as your prisoner, and be happy. You have to know that, right?” you asked, eyes wide and pleading. “Just leave with me, come on, we can go find your mother. We can destroy the darkness within _ both _of us.”

  
Slowly, so slowly, the passion drained from Kylo’s face. He stiffened his back, his hands went limp in yours. “You misunderstood me, Kitten.”

  
Your heart dropped, your palms sweating as you clutched onto him. You leaned in, trying to keep the panic out of your voice. “Just listen to me, okay? Your mother still cares about you, Ben. Just today, Drox said she wants you back. Please, _ please _Ben, if you would just-”

  
He jolted away from you. And just as quickly, Kylo’s face hardened entirely, all traces of vulnerability gone with a blink of an eye. 

  
Jaw tense, eyes hard. “Don’t call me that,” he demanded, standing up in one swift motion. “That’s not who I am anymore.”

  
You sprung to your feet, following after him. You knew you sounded desperate, unhinged, but you couldn’t rein it in. “I just meant-”

  
Kylo’s cold, unforgiving tone cut you like a knife. “I know what you meant.”

  
You watched him go to his bag, leaning down as he rummaged through it. Ignoring you.

  
“Please,” you said, voice small. “I didn’t mean to upset you. I- thank you. For letting me in. You’re right- we are similar. That’s why I think-”

  
A single word stopped you in your tracks, sending shivers down your spine. Making your heart flutter in your chest. Sending your head spinning.

  
Your name.

  
Not Kitten, not Pet. Kylo silenced you with your _ name. _

  
You opened your mouth to respond, but couldn’t find the right words. Within moments, Kylo crossed the room, shirt in hand, situating himself in front of you.

  
“Kylo-” 

  
His hand covered your face. “You will go to sleep.”

_  
Of course. _“I will go to sleep.” 

  
There was a moment of silence as both of you stood there, your feet swaying gently below you, your body humming with an artificial sense of bliss, of warmth. Kylo had your mind in his hands, had you under his spell, but a part of you still knew what was happening. An observer of your mind, per se, as opposed to an active participant. 

  
That’s why, when the lines of his face became etched with sadness, you found yourself curious as to what was causing him pain, even though you were unable to put two and two together. 

  
A deep breath. A twitch of his hand. A demand coated with hesitation. “You will have no recollection of tonight.”

_  
_“I will have no recollection of tonight.”

  
With that, he dropped his hand, simultaneously tossing the shirt on the bed. One last glance, and he left you alone, his footsteps pounding on the floor as he crossed the room.

  
Your body on autopilot, you turned around, letting that warm, relaxed sensation carry you to his bed. 

  
As you got under the comforter, something tugged at the back of your mind, something that your subconscious was trying to remember.

  
Alas, you were too tired, too drained to acknowledge it. With a deep breath, all your worries melted away, and you let the warm, vibrating feeling lull you into a deep, dreamless slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah. I promise everything in this chapter happened for a reason... lots to come.


	12. Coming Makes You Such a Brat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _You let me violate you._   
_You let me desecrate you._   
_You let me penetrate you._   
_You let me complicate you._
> 
> _Help me-_   
_I broke apart my insides._   
_Help me-_   
_I've got no soul to sell._   
_Help me-_   
_The only thing that works for me-_   
_Help me get away from myself._
> 
> _I wanna fuck you like an animal-_   
_I wanna feel you from the inside._   
_I wanna fuck you like an animal!_
> 
> -Closer (Nine Inch Nails)  
listen [ here.](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2r3k4ZPmxsz42GRLZSGBUH?si=X2LKsDRmTaOOAc44aNtZzA)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **READ MY chapter warnings:** first off, everything is **consensual **in this chapter. But on the menu we have: kitten coming on Kylo- like, _a lot,_ an absurd amount of dirty talk, disgusting adjectives, voyeurism, gangbang (not kitten), rough sex, um fuck… idk. Like way too much smut with a drop of plot and a splash of fluff (heh… that's a pun but you don’t even know it yet)
> 
> Read at your own risk my lil kinky bbs (and please read my notes at the end of chapter.. even if you don’t get through this entire slutty thing). Now, pls enjoy while ya girl bathes in a bucket of holy water.
> 
> PS- pls excuse errors. 12.5k words and Grammarly wouldn't shut the fuck up and kept trying to correct "hole" to "whole." like bitch, let me be a slut. go away. (but really, sorry for errors. might edit again tomorrow but ehhhh)

### Coming Makes You Such a Brat

Kitten didn’t stir all night.

  
That was expected, Kylo mused, as he eyed her still frame from his kitchenette. Wrapped up in the comforter, wearing only panties and his shirt. He changed her last night; her bodysuit did not look suitable for sleep. Besides, after their conversation and her _ day_, she needed to rest.

  
Long fingers thrummed on the countertop. Last night was complicated. _ Too _complicated.

  
Wiping her memory after the cantina was best for her. For them. For their complicated... _ relationship. _ Kitten wouldn’t even know the difference. She was so plastered after six drinks that she’d assume she just blacked out at some point.

  
Easy.

  
For her, at least. Kylo wished there was a way to wipe his memory, too. Her words haunted him.

  
The low hum of water boiling told Kylo what he already knew: the teapot would start to whistle at any moment. And he would let it whistle until she _ did _stir, letting it fill the kitchenette with steam and that high pitched whine until it served its other purpose: chamomile tea for his Kitten.

_  
Three, two, one. _

  
Like he had six sense, or something silly like that, the room was filled with a grating whistle at that exact moment. 

  
Besides the slight twitch of his eye, Kylo didn’t move. His black joggers from his morning run hung lowly around his hips, his chest bare. The soft light from the gaudy, unnecessary chandelier cast a soft glow from above, illuminating the scars littered on his chest and back. Palms resting on the counter, stance wide, he peered at the sleepy prisoner turning over in his bed.

  
“What in the actual _ fuck,” _she mumbled, voice thick with sleep.

_  
There she is. _“Good morning.”

  
She groaned, placing a pillow over her face. From underneath she gave him a smothered, oh-so-chipper reply. _ “No.” _

  
A smirk tugged at his lips. “No?”

  
Another groan. “Yes.”

  
“Hm.” Kylo turned around, taking the whistling teapot off of the flame, before looking back at his prisoner. Those long fingers started tapping again. “Yes or no, Kitten? Make up your mind.”

  
Much like a child, she violently thrashed her legs in response, repositioning so her back was to him. “Go away.”

  
“You’re in my room.”

  
She didn’t reply. Just huffed.

_  
So stubborn. _A slight nod of his head and the pillow was forced out of her hands, landing on the floor. Denying her of her hiding spot.

  
“Hey,” she whined. “I wanted that.” She sat up, looking over at him from the bed.

  
Kylo had to resist the urge to laugh. A scowl on those lips of hers, hair in all different directions, and sleeping marks on her face, she looked like an electrocuted kitten.

  
A beat. “You look lovely.”

  
She narrowed her eyes at him. “You’re being sarcastic.”

  
“How perceptive of you.”

  
“Shut up.”

  
He ignored her, turning around to grab a mug. “Tea?”

  
A ruffling of the comforter, then a resigned, mumbled response. “Please.”

  
Kylo finished making her tea and exited the kitchen, slowly striding over to her. He stopped a foot away from the bed and outstretched his arm, mug in hand.

  
Frowning, she scooted closer to him. “They make these things called t-shirts, ya know.” She tentatively grabbed the mug from him, while gesturing at his chest. “That covers up this area.”

  
He looked down at his chest, then nodded towards hers. “You’re wearing my only t-shirt.”

  
Kitten stilled mid-sip. Her lips moved against the mug, her body rigid. “You undressed me last night.”

  
He itched his nose. “Yes.”

  
She inhaled deeply, closing her eyes. “And why did you do that, dear Supreme Leader?”

  
“For starters, you looked uncomfortable.” Kylo eyed the bed and decided to sit down. “Secondly, you were sweating profusely in it. I did us both a favor.”

  
She scrunched her nose and scooted back from him, just a bit. “Whatever.” 

  
Kylo took a second to drink her in. Disheveled as all hell, bags under her eyes and her skin lacked its normal color. “How do you feel?”

  
“Terrible.”

  
“Hm.”

  
She started to mumble into her tea. “Oh for the love of-”

  
“Was the cantina worth it?”

  
She glanced at him, a vacant expression in her eyes. “I don’t know. I don’t remember.”

  
Slowly, he cocked his head at her. “Don’t remember what?” 

_  
A test. _

  
“Any of it.” She frowned. “I remember going to the cantina… but I don’t remember getting back.” She blew on her tea, casually looking around the room. “How did I get in here?”

  
“You asked to come in.” 

  
She blinked a few times, then shrugged, showing great interest in the chamomile. “Hm.”

  
Kylo eyed her, curious. In the recent past, Kitten waking up in his quarters… without any recollection of the night before… well, she would be all riled up, claws out. But she was acting calm, indifferent. Like she _ trusted _him, despite hating his guts.

_  
I promise, I will help you... _

  
With abrupt movements, Kylo stood up. Desperately pushing his thoughts to the back of his mind. “Bath or shower?”

  
“Depends.” She took a noisy sip of her tea. “Do I have time for a bath?”

  
“If you want to take a bath.” Kylo paused to crack his neck and roll his shoulders. “Then, yes.”

  
“Well…” she started, biting her lip. “When are we leaving? The Resistance and the crystal- they got away and I’m...” she paused, her mood shifting, as she stared at her tea. Like she just remembered the first half of her day yesterday. “I’m still here.”

  
“Yes. Yes, you are.”

  
Sad, beautiful eyes found his. She didn’t say anything. She didn’t need to. Even if she didn’t confess to him last night about Drox and her team- he sensed it right away. Her disappointment, her _ betrayal _rolled off of her in thick waves, the taste ripe and bitter on his tongue. 

  
It was almost as strong as his anger towards the General.

  
And yet, the First Order’s colossal failure wasn’t the thing bouncing around his head. Nor was he even concerned about interrogating the prisoner they procured from the beach. 

  
Instead, it was what _his_ prisoner, his supposed _ enemy, _said to him that stuck. Her words an unwelcome guest in his mind, digging in, burrowing under his skin...

_  
Just leave with me. _

  
Kylo cleared his throat. “We don’t have to go back yet.”

  
There was a ruffle of the comforter as she got out of bed. “I want to.”

  
Kylo cocked his head. “You want to go back. To the Finalizer.”

  
“Yes.” Tone empty, devoid of feeling. She was leaning against the bed, hands clasped, face emotionless. It was not an expression he was used to seeing on his Kitten.

  
“Why?”

  
“I am tired.”

  
“You’re hungover.”

  
“I guess,” she mused, shrugging. “But mostly tired.”

  
Kylo pursed his lips. He knew what she meant; she was tired emotionally. And he didn’t even necessarily blame her. He was tired, too. Those words echoing in his mind…

_  
I will help you. _

  
Kylo repeated her words in his head all fucking night. Filling him with rage, with resentment. With sadness. Those feelings carried right into sunrise, the birds chirping on that godforsaken balcony. So instead of succumbing to it, Kylo decided to make his own version in his head. A version where she accepted him for who he was. One that she didn’t ask him to be weak again, to become Ben Solo again. 

  
Most importantly, a version where she wanted to be with him.

  
Now that entirely fictional conversation, _ that _didn’t end with him clearing her memory. No. It ended with him pulling her off that bed, thrusting her over his shoulder, and leaving right that fucking moment. Getting on his shuttle and finding the Resistance, with her help, and crushing them once and for all. Then proceed to take over the galaxy with her by his side, while he possessed every inch of her body. Every. Single. Night. 

  
For the rest of his life.

  
“Um, hello?” Her annoyed tone broke his focus. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

  
He blinked, his eyes refocusing on her. On his little pet. This pain in the ass that he couldn’t let go, even though he knew he was in too deep. She might not remember their conversation from last night, but it didn’t matter- he did, and it changed everything. And he hated it.

  
Like playing with a flame, Kylo took a tentative step closer, knowing that the promise of her warmth might ultimately get him burned. 

  
“We can go to the zoo again.” He swallowed the lump in his throat. “You enjoyed the zoo.”

  
Kitten gave him an odd look. “No, thanks.”

  
“You can pet the fathiers again.”

  
She crossed her arms. “I don’t want to pet the fathiers.”

  
“Okay.” Kylo smacked his lips, placing his hands behind his back. “We can go to the Canto Bite bakery. Stock up on muja muffins.”

  
She made a soft, disgruntled noise as she looked down at her hands. “Never again.”

  
Kylo shifted, starting to get impatient. “What?”

  
“Last muja muffin I ate ended up all over a bush,” she mumbled. “And I can never unsee that.”

  
“Fine.” Kylo grit his teeth, trying to get a grip on the annoyance surging through his veins. He had the overwhelming urge to throw her over his knee again. “The Countess’s Caress, then.”

  
She looked at him, raising a brow. “So you can buy me some more lingerie? Because you not-so-secretly hope to take it off me one day?” Kitten snorted. “No, thanks.”

_  
Interesting, coming from the girl that tried to unzip my pants last night. _Kylo spoke with a tense jaw. “You’re being difficult.”

  
“Not really,” she hummed. “I’m just tired. As I said.”

  
A beat. “And wallowing in self-pity.”

  
She narrowed her eyes, annoyance replacing her empty expression. “So what if I am. I’m still _ behaving, _right?”

  
He paused for a moment, considering. “Yes. But only because you’re too exhausted to do anything else.”

  
“Fine. You’re right.” She threw up her hands. “I give up.”

  
Kylo took a step closer to her. “So, you’re submitting.”

  
“No.”

  
“You just said you give up.”

  
Kitten rolled her eyes. “Just today. Tomorrow, bring it on, big guy. I might just find a fork big enough for your jugular.”

  
Kylo glared at her, towering over her small frame situated against the bed. She glared right back, her hair amiss, her eye makeup smudged. His little pissed off, snarky Kitten. 

  
“Okay, _ Pet. _Tomorrow then. But today, we're doing things my way. No complaints.”

  
She let out a sigh. “Fabulous, can’t wait. Really, just so exc-”

  
“First,” he asserted, cutting her off. “You’re going to stop feeling sorry for yourself. Second, you’re going to stand up.”

  
“Hm.” She tilted her head at him, smiling. “No.”

_  
She’s back. _“That’s not an option.” Kylo nonchalantly walked away, glancing at her as he made his way to the refresher. “Third, you’re going to take a bath.”

  
A groan came from his little Kitten, but he heard her feet patter against the floor as she followed him to the refresher.

  
“Fourth,” he started, thrusting a towel in her hands, “I am bringing you breakfast. You must eat after your excessive night of indulgence.”

  
She rolled her eyes but grabbed the towel all the same. “Yes, daddy.”

  
Kylo had to bite his tongue. Little did she know, she’d be on her knees, looking up at him with those wide, sweet eyes as he told her to suck his cock. She’d smile and purr and lick her lips, eager to please. _ “Yes, daddy.” _

  
Kylo stilled. _ Or master? _

  
He didn’t know yet. But they could figure that out once she _ really _gave in: once she submitted to him.

  
Again, she pulled him from his fantasies. “What about the fifth? Or did you forget how to count?” 

  
“Fifth...” His dark eyes found hers, his lip twitching up just a fraction. “You are accompanying me to Pryka’s Pleasure house.” 

\----

Walking into Pryka’s Pleasure house was like walking into a perfumed armpit. Dark, damp, and reeking of body odor- with just a hint of exotic fruit.

  
“Why am I here again?” She frowned. “I don’t need to see your weird fetishes.” She nervously glanced at his knights behind her, playing with the hem of her black dress. The tight, beautiful dress that Kylo picked out for her.

_  
Such a stunning Kitten. _

  
He hummed at her, grabbing her hand. Naturally, she pulled free from him, but she followed all the same. His knights behind him ensured that she would behave.

  
Kylo picked the least congested route and led the way to the back room- where the fun really happened. This part of the pleasure house, however, was just suited for conversation and drinks. It was filled to the brim with warm, moving bodies- aliens and humanoids of the like. 

  
Hence the baking armpit smell. 

  
He strode through the crowd, tugging on the mental connection with his pissed off guest to see how she was feeling. She might be acting reluctant on the outside, but he could feel her curiosity. Almost taste it.

_  
Just you wait. _

  
Kylo led them to the very left, following the walls lined with doors that led to private rooms. He didn’t need to explicitly ask what those were for. He could sense it. Moans, grunts, whines. Sweaty bodies and deep thrusts and dripping bodily fluids. _ Those _were the rooms where common guests could buy time with the prostitutes. 

  
Where Drox had his fun.

  
“Kylo,” came an irritated hiss behind him. “Where are we going?”

  
He ignored her, keeping his gait strong, powerful. Crowds of people jumped out of the way, spilling their drinks, when they saw the black mass of warriors coming straight for them. Their fear was almost as strong as his prisoner’s impatience.

  
A door next to them abruptly swung open, and out came two fat, sloppy men, blocking their path. Reeking of sex and booze.

  
Kylo abruptly stopped, tensing, and Kitten had to put her hands on his back to steady herself. Around him, he sensed his knights fanning out, assuming positions on either side of him.

  
No doubt itching for a fight.

  
Kylo’s hands balled up into a fist. Voice low, threatening. “Move.”

  
Lazily, the men looked up at him with glassy eyes, their grins too big their faces. 

  
And immediately shit their pants. 

  
“Oh, fuck!” they yelled, jumping out of the way. Luckily, Kylo was in a forgiving mood, so he watched them dissipate into the crowd, stumbling over their opened robes as they did.

  
“Hello, gentleman,” came a honeyed voice over the buzz of the crowd.

  
He stilled. _ Prostitutes_. He sensed his knight's raw, primal enthusiasm oozing from all directions, confirming his suspicions.

  
Slowly, Kylo turned his attention to the door. Four women positioned themselves against the wall, completely naked. Next to him, his knights remained silent, as did he. But the redhead had bigger hypothetical balls than the customers she just serviced.

  
She approached him, fearless, and stood right in front of him. Kitten shuffled, uncomfortable.

_  
Is that jealousy I sense? _

  
“Well aren’t you quite the fascinating specimen.” She looked him up and down. Leaning in, she put a hand on his chest, smiling coyly. “I bet you’re hung like a horse.”

_  
Yes. Definitely jealousy. _If Kylo wasn’t so annoyed with the sticky prostitute touching him, he’d be pleased with his small victory.

  
The girls began giggling behind her, and she started to draw patterns on his chest downwards, winking. Within seconds, Kylo caught her hand, and she yelped out in surprise.

  
“Do not touch me.”

  
The redhead grimaced, pulling her hand back and rubbing her wrist. “Fine,” she pouted. She lifted her chin, nodding towards his knights. “What about them? Do those masks come off?”

  
Kylo stilled. He didn’t consider letting his knights have a night off. But after watching Kitten strut around in that bodysuit all week, and now that dress, they needed release _ just _ as bad as he did.

  
A beat, then Kylo nodded to his knights. “Go.”

  
They flooded forward, their gloved hands immediately groping the prostitutes. Giggles and excited chatter erupted amongst them as they were shuffled back inside, their asses being smacked and breasts attacked. 

  
All seemingly so normal for a group of men to act. But little did they know- this wasn’t going to be their average session. They were used to rich, perfumed men. _ Weak _men. 

  
But his knights were the furthest thing from that. Savage, brutal. Animalistic when it came to their prey. And a handful of beautiful, naked women? Well, the thick waves of arousal and dominance and aggression rolling off of them meant one thing: the possibility of a bloodbath.

  
Kylo resumed forward but had to stop. For some reason, his thoughts drifted to Cinnamon, the last woman he visited in a pleasure house. Pawing at the credits, eyes wide and body trembling after he was through with her.

_  
Goddammit. _

  
Right before the door closed, he barked an order. “Do not harm them.”

  
Vicrul, filling up the entirety of the doorframe, gave him a curt nod. “Yes, Master.”

  
The door clicked closed, and Kylo strode forward, his prisoner almost jogging to keep up with him. A part of him expected to hear an explosion of screams from inside that room, but he was pleasantly surprised when he didn’t. 

  
“Well that was weird,” she mumbled. There was a moment of silence before she jabbed a finger into his back. “Hey, where are we going?”

  
He glanced over his shoulder at her. “It’s a surprise.”

  
She pouted. “I don’t like surprises.”

  
“You’ll like this one.”

  
“I doubt it.”

  
“Stop pouting.”

  
A huff. “I’m not.”

  
“You are.”

_  
“Shut up.” _

  
Kylo smirked. He _ did _love a riled up Kitten.

  
They were just about to pass through the door in the back when an alien with a death wish intercepted their efforts. Kylo halted, fuming.

  
“You sweet, little thing,” he purred, pushing off the wall and invading their space. Forcing her to step back, subconsciously leaning into Kylo’s arm. “What’s your name?”

  
Rigid as all hell, Kylo waited to see her reaction. A moment of panic seized him. _ Will she want him to touch her? Will she want to touch him? And if so, where will I dispose of his body? _

  
His dark eyes darted from her face then his, and back to hers. He let out a breath when he realized she wasn’t having it. “I’m not _ sweet_. And I'm not a little thing. Fuck off.”

  
The alien bowed slightly, still not meeting Kylo’s gaze. All the while he was burning a hole through his face. Imagining ways to bash his skull in.

  
“Forgive me, my dear, I just wanted to offer you my services. First orgasm is on me.” He winked, looking her up and down. No doubt ogling her in that black dress. “Literally and monetarily.”

  
Kitten laughed in his face. But Kylo was less amused.

  
Oh. _ Oh. _

  
Nostrils flared, eyes wild, Kylo thought of all the ways he could dismember him, here and now. But he was _ technically _taking a night off, and they had a very important show to catch. So he settled with the least messy option.

  
A flick of his wrist, and the man hunched over, howling in pain. She stepped back, eyes wide and covering her mouth.

  
Kylo stepped around him, outstretching a hand. “Come, little pet.”

  
Eyes still locked on the writhing man, she distractedly took his hand. “Kylo, what did you do to him?”

  
Kylo closed his hand around hers, enjoying the way it fit so perfectly in his palm.

_  
Fuck. _

  
“I tied his intestines in a knot.”

  
His little Kitten gasped. “Will he be _ okay?” _

  
He shrugged. “Probably not.” 

  
Kylo ignored her terrified expression and tugged on her hand, leading her to the back of the private room. Meant for high-paying customers, this part of Pryka’s felt like an _ entirely _different establishment.

  
It smelled much better than the main area- clean and fresh with a hint of musky, earthy fragrances. It was a rather simple layout featuring a well-lit, round stage with six private booths hugging the sides. Anything that wasn’t black, was red. Smooth beats with a low bass echoed in the air, coupled with the low murmurs coming from the guests. If it weren’t so full of people, Kylo might actually like the place. 

  
Alas, from all sides, Kylo could feel the buzz of excitement vibrating off the guests, waiting for the performers. All the booths were taken, except the one they arrived at- the one he reserved for him and Kitten. 

  
Tucked in the far right, it was the dimmest of all, with a black, plush booth. It had a full view of the stage, and yet, the curved edges and sunken-in design made it entirely private. They could see out, but nobody could see in. There were even red velvet curtains tied on either side, if they wanted to avoid looking onstage. But that wouldn’t be the case tonight.

  
“After you,” Kylo said, gesturing to the booth.

  
Looking around, she crawled inside, positioning herself in the center. Smoothing out her dress. Kylo slid in after her, their thighs touching, and Kitten promptly scooted away from him.

  
He sighed but left her alone. They sat in silence for quite some time- besides the few words Kylo said to send the waitress away. He thought about ordering something, but Kitten’s face almost turned green when the Twi’leki offered her a martini, so that was a no go. 

  
So instead, he waited, drinkless and listless as he silently listened in to the conversations around him. Couples were murmuring sweet nothings to each other, while sounds of pleasure could be heard from all angles. They were the only two people in the entire establishment that weren’t enjoying each other. Sitting in thick, quiet tension. 

  
So by the time a woman came on the stage, dressed in a dramatically bare dress and hair down to her ankles, Kylo was almost relieved.

_  
“_Why _ hello _ everybody,” she purred into the microphone. Claps and whistles erupted in the room. “Yes, yes, thank you,” she cooed, waving a hand. “It brings me the _ most _ pleasure to introduce you to the most _ delicious _performers in the entire galaxy.”

  
Just then, two naked men came out onto the stage, holding up a chaise sofa with a naked brunette sprawled on top. Smirking.

  
Kitten glanced at Kylo, confused, then eagerly brought her attention back to the speaker. 

  
“But of course, that's just the_ sinful_ standard we uphold here at Pryka's Pleasure House,” she said, smiling suggestively as she gestured to the performers. There was a loud _ thud _as the two men set down the couch. They immediately descended on the woman, groping her breasts and opening her legs. A wave of excited whispers and cheers rolled through the room. 

  
“Mmm. Yes, yes. Such a lovely sight, indeed,” she whispered into the microphone, licking her lips. “Now, please enjoy, and remember, _ anything _ is possible at Pryka’s- for a _ price_.” One wink, and the woman exited the stage, leaving the performers to go at it.

  
Next to him, Kitten muttered under her breath. “What the _ fuck _is going on?”

  
Kylo hummed at her, ignoring her penetrative gaze. “Watch.”

  
“But-”

_  
“Watch.” _

  
A resigned sigh, and she crossed her arms, directing her attention to the men currently licking and kissing all over the woman’s body.

  
It wasn’t until Kitten relaxed that _ he _relaxed. But it didn’t take long. About five minutes in and she was already watching on the edge of her seat, eyes wide and knuckles white as she gripped the booth below her.

  
Smirking, Kylo leaned back, getting comfortable as he enjoyed the show. Except, not the performers on stage. Kylo was interested in his Kitten next to him, her eyes wide and unblinking. In a trance.

_  
Perfect. _This was exactly the reaction he was hoping for.

  
Despite her upsetting day yesterday, she still had needs. Needs that she has been furiously trying to eliminate herself, and failing miserably. Kylo didn’t need to read her mind to know that.

  
He could tell just by looking at her. Her little body, so rigid, yet humming with arousal. Her legs pressed together. Mouth dry, palms sweaty. Pussy drenched.

  
A wanton moan caught his attention on stage, for the briefest of moments, but he was more interested in Kitten’s reaction to what was happening. 

  
The woman on stage was being devoured by the two men- quite literally. Laying on her side, lower body hanging off the couch, with her legs pried apart as they held them open. Moaning nonsense as they lapped at both holes simultaneously, twisting their fingers inside of her. It was disgustingly erotic, and he knew that Kitten had never seen anything like it.

  
But it didn’t even faze Kylo. Being the Supreme Leader meant a lot of things, including a stunted sex life. Which meant he had to frequent pleasure houses often to find that release. 

  
So he knew what was going to happen next.

  
He heard the commotion, but kept his eyes on his little pet’s face as she watched them. He could see it in her mind. 

  
They were positioning themselves at both of her entrances. A bit of resistance, but then easily stretching her out. Slipping into her with thick, heavy strokes, their cocks glistening with her slickness as they stuffed her full. All the while the woman threw her head back, crying out, her whole body shivering with pleasure. 

  
Kitten’s mouth hung open in a small _ o_.

  
Kylo’s fists clenched beside him. She would never admit it out loud, but she wanted to be touched like that. To be desired by multiple men- at once. Be taken care of like _ that, _all attention on her. It came from a deep, dark part of her mind, filled with filthy desires. Desires that she was too afraid to explore. 

  
But Kylo wasn’t afraid of anything.

  
With the softest of touches, Kylo placed a hand on her back. He kept his eyes on her as he drew small patterns up her spine.

  
She ignored him, but he knew she felt him. In fact, he could sense her effort to try to _ignore_ the way it felt, the way it was sending an electric current through her body.

  
Kylo got closer to her and leaned in. Lips fluttering by the shell of her ear. Voice low, throaty. “Kitten.”

  
He heard her swallow, but she didn’t say anything. He vaguely noticed the commotion on stage as two more men joined the threesome. Moans erupted and Kitten’s breath became jagged.

  
He increased the pressure on her back, trailing his finger up and up and up until he reached her neck. Through her hair, he took hold of her neck, so gently, digging his fingers into her sensitive skin.

  
“Pet,” he cooed, gripping her neck and tilting it to the side. She let out a shaky sigh and extended her neck further, giving him access. Moans echoing from off stage.

  
He swooped in. Lips pressed into her neck. She tensed, and Kylo gave her soft kisses, light and sweet and so tender. 

  
He trailed up to her ear. “Let me take care of you.”

  
Kitten didn’t respond, but she didn’t push him away. Male grunts came from the stage. Kylo glanced in front of him to see that the two newcomers were lodged in the brunette’s mouth. While she dutifully sucked them, riding the others, groaning and moaning and shuddering like a hot mess.

  
And Kitten was basically drooling at the sight.

  
He didn’t hesitate. A heavy hand dipped in between her legs and she froze. But Kylo started rubbing up and down the length of her soaked panties. So softly- but not without effort. Kylo was exercising all of his self control to not set her ass up on the table and lick her dry.

  
Deep breaths. “Give in, Kitten. Just for one night,” he murmured. “Let me _ ease _this ache.” Kylo emphasized his words by pressing into her, right where her clit should be. She jolted forward, whimpering. Gripping his hand as he worked her, tense. But not pushing him away.

  
“Or,” he whispered, drawing lazy circles now, “tell me to stop, and I will listen. We will go back to the Finalizer and forget all of this.”

  
She didn’t respond. Just gripped his arm harder as the moans intensified on stage.

  
Kylo’s lips grazed her neck. “Well?”

  
The longest moment in history. And then Kylo’s world fucking exploded.

  
Kitten opened her legs for him. 

  
Kylo dived right in. Hooking her panties to the side, he slipped a gloved finger in. He didn’t need to take them off to know she was soaking wet. Juices literally dripping down her thighs. He could tell by how easily his gloves glided along her pussy. Kylo had to close his eyes, biting back a moan. He wanted to lap it up, wanted to drown in her fucking juices.

  
They were sitting side by side, but Kylo still had a good grip on her. One hand between her thighs, the other draped around her back and clutching her waist, Kitten’s little body melted against him. Puddy in his hands. Rolling and rocking her hips gently to meet his hand.

  
“You’re filthy,” he murmured, loving the way her legs were spread for him. “I see your thoughts, Pet. You’ve never been more turned on in your life. You’re filthy and _ I love it. _My little Kitten,” he purred.

  
The gangbang escalated on stage, he could hear it, but Kylo didn’t give a single fuck. He was too busy watching Kitten’s face as her brows pulled down, her teeth dug into her bottom lip, and her legs started to shake. Greedily drinking up all the grunts and whines as the brunette was pounded right in front of her. Kylo grunted, swirling smooth leather over her sensitive clit. He could feel her pleasure build as she tensed, closing her eyes.

  
Slithering his other hand up alongside her body, Kylo took a fistful of her hair, yanking it to the side so he had better access to her neck. Leaning down, he attacked her with his mouth, nibbling and sucking and licking her smooth flesh as he simultaneously pumped her full of leather. 

  
Moaning and mewling and gripping onto him, Kitten tensed. He knew she was close.

  
He found her ear. “Open your eyes, Kitten.” 

  
Her lashes fluttered open, eyes half closed in pleasure. 

  
Kylo swallowed. “That’s it. Watch them pump their loads into her. Spilling into her until it leaks out.”

  
Kitten’s mouth opened, her hand shot out to grab onto his forearm even harder. Bottom lip trembling.

  
Kylo growled in her ear. “You’re going to cum, aren’t you?”

  
She pathetically shook her head.

  
“Good.” He tightened his grasp on her hair. “Spread your legs wider.”

  
She eagerly obliged, panting and writhing her hips against his hand.

  
“Good girl.” He rewarded her by thumbing her clit, rubbing and twirling and rolling between his gloves. Alternating with dipping his fingers inside of her. “Cum for me, Kitten.”

  
Silence. Then her moans got lost in the loud mewls coming from the stage. She bucked and spasmed against him, her pussy tensing and twitching as she came all over him. 

  
Kylo didn’t want to stop. Not until her head was thrown back, her legs shutting closed as she gasped at him.

  
“No, no more,” she panted, begging him. _ “Please.” _

  
Jaw tense, Kylo listened. He slowly took his fingers off her clit and traveled them down, finding her hole.

  
She spasmed a few times, chest heaving, but allowed him inside. Kylo wet his lips and leaned into her ear.

  
“You hear that?” His fingers pumped in and out with wet, lazy thrusts. “Her screams, as she’s being fucked. I want you to moan like that for me, Kitten. Can you do that for me?”

  
Swallowing, she gave him a single nod.

  
“Good,” he mused, abruptly slipping his fingers out. He got out of the booth, faster than lightspeed, and held out a hand. “Come.” 

  
Voice low, urgent. She eyed the performers on stage. “But- but where are we going?” 

  
Kylo shifted impatiently. “My room. _ Come._”

  
Eyes down, swallowing thickly, Kitten inched her way out of the booth. She stopped, eyeing him for a moment, and then made up her mind. 

  
She grabbed his hand. Letting him pull her up, she squeezed it, looking him right in the eye. Voice dripping with clarity. “Kylo._ Just _tonight.”

  
_You keep telling yourself that, Kitten. _Kylo raised his brows. “Whatever you say.”

  
She nodded, let go of his hand, and walked past him.

  
Kylo silently followed after her, passing by the private booths humming with arousal and satisfaction. 

  
Once through the door, Kitten tried to lead the way towards the main entrance, but Kylo had a different idea. 

  
He had to remind her of something, had to solidify what she already suspected. A tiny detail that would help push her away from her past, and further into his hands. Kylo directed her to the red door.

  
The back exit. The one without an exterior handle, the one that led to a very familiar alleyway. 

\----

Kylo paced in his room, hovering by the kitchen. 

  
Taking her through the backdoor was a bad idea, he realized that now. Because instead of coming back to his room and riding him until the sun came up, Kitten was in her room. Sulking as she finally realized, again, that Drox was a scumbag.

  
He could sense the whirl of emotions around her from next door.

  
Lust, hate, passion. Confusion. Hurt. 

  
Kylo stilled. Emphasis on the _ lust. _

  
Something shifted, he could sense it. Instead of sorrow, he felt anger. He let out a sigh of relief. He could work with anger, and he could work with lust. He just had to be _patient._

  
Everything that has happened since he found Kitten led up to this moment. Her capture, her team's dismissal of her. Her _ lover’s _dismissal of her- and there to meet it: Kylo’s consistency, his desire for her. 

  
This, coupled with their visit to Pryka’s, her pent up frustration, and her renewed hatred towards Drox… it was the perfect recipe for Kitten to take it out on him. All Kylo had to do was exercise patience. 

  
He didn’t mind. He had waited _ this _ long, he could wait a few more hours if she needed it. Because he felt her need, her _ suffering_, and Kitten didn’t want to fuck another banana. She needed the real deal. And after giving her a little taste, she had to know that _ he _was the real deal.

  
Any moment now. She would be back. He just had to be patient, even though-

_  
Knock, knock, knock. _

  
Slowly, so slowly, Kylo opened the door to find her scowling at him, hands on her hips. 

  
“Hello, Kitten. What a pleasant-”

  
Hands found his chest and she shoved him, _ hard. _ Kylo stumbled back, eyes wide. He caught his footing and watched her slam the door behind her.

  
“I’m not a _ Kitten,” _she spat. Chest heaving with strained emotion, aggression. “Now shut your mouth and fuck me.”

  
Kylo didn’t have time to react. Kylo was too busy letting Kitten’s tongue inside of his mouth.

  
That’s right. His Kitten was kissing him. Angrily and with passion and hate and lust. And Kylo could now die a happy man.

  
Small, delicate hands found his crotch. Mouth still on his, she started rubbing him with just the right pressure. The kind of pressure that made him grunt in her mouth, his cock swelling in his pants.

  
She broke away to breathe, looking down as eager hands tried to unzip his pants. Not unlike last night- but she didn’t remember that, didn’t need to. All that mattered now was here, at this moment, her hands fumbling to undress him.

  
Kylo let her unzip his pants, let her find his growing length with those little hands of hers, squeezing and tugging on him as she bit her lip.

  
Kylo closed his eyes halfway, grunting. He had waited so long for this. So, so, so long. And here she was, ready to give in.

  
Tragically, her hands left his cock. Dark eyes fixated on her as she stepped back, aggressively tugging on her dress.

  
“Hurry up,” she breathed, nodding towards him. “Take off your clothes.”

  
Kylo remained still, unmoving. Watching her as she slipped out of her clothes, unaware that he wasn’t budging. She kicked off her heels, almost falling as she did, and took off her bra in one seamless motion. She had her thumbs hooked in her panties, ready to take them off, when she looked up at him.

  
She paused, frowning. “What are you doing? Get naked.”

  
Kylo took one slow step towards her. And another. Eyes never leaving hers.

  
She swallowed the lump in her throat, batting her lashes. Looking down at his chest before meeting his gaze. She licked at her lips, nervous. “Hello?”

  
Kylo cocked his head to the left, then to the right. Drinking in that body of hers. She was fucking perfect. And standing right in front of him, offering herself to him.

  
Kylo didn’t want this moment to end.

  
Gloved hands shot out to either side of her waist. A sharp inhale of breath from Kitten, and Kylo began massaging his fingertips into the soft, fleshy part of her stomach. 

  
“Do you know how long I have waited for this?” he murmured. Feasting on the lines and curves and edges of her body. Hands slid up her stomach and she shuddered, goosebumps lining her arms.

  
Kitten didn’t respond. Only tried to take a step backward, but Kylo followed, hands slithering up and up and up. Until he found underneath the swell of her breasts, heavy and nipples pert and just _ asking _to be squeezed.

  
So that’s exactly what Kylo did. Cupping them gently, Kylo’s lips pressed together in a hard line. He had to exercise all of his self-control to not take out all of his sexual tension on her perfect fucking tits.

  
Kitten let out a sigh as he massaged her, bringing her hands to take hold of his wrists. “Kylo, _ hurry,” _she hissed. 

  
He hummed at her, and with one fell swoop, yanked her forward and flipped her around, pinning her back to his chest.

  
Kitten squirmed in his arms but he held her still, one thick arm wrapped around her waist. “Shh, shh,” he hushed. “Settle down.”

  
She didn’t, not yet. Her backside pressing and rubbing into his cock in the most delicious way. Trying to keep his breathing steady, Kylo’s other hand found her nipple, pinching and twisting and flicking it with his fingers. Lips buried in the crook of her neck. Kissing her until she was squirming in anticipation, not resistance. All the while grinding into him. 

  
Lips fluttered by her ear. “If you think I will rush my time with you, you are gravely mistaken.” 

  
Tentatively, Kylo released the hold he had on her waist. Both hands found her breasts, and he began massaging them, pinching and pulling at her nipples. Kylo swallowed thickly as she mewled at the touch, arching her back and pressing her hips into him.

  
“Ah, so sensitive,” he cooed, nipping at her ear. “I bet I can make you cum just by doing this.” As to make a point, Kylo increased the pressure, and a deep moan passed through her lips.

  
“Please,” she breathed, basically falling apart at his touch. All of her bravado when she first came in was gone. All that remained was lust, her need to be fucked.

  
He chuckled. “My needy girl.”

  
Abruptly, Kylo pulled his hands away, eliciting the cry of protest coming from Kitten.

  
He hushed her, forcing another exasperated sigh to come cascading through her lips. Kylo was used to an impatient Kitten. But an impatient Kitten waiting to be stuffed with his _cock? _

  
Kylo was over the fucking moon. 

  
Before she could complain further, Kylo bent down and hoisted her over his shoulder. Hands clutching onto his back.

  
“Kylo! Put me down!” came her panicked yell. He could only manage a smirk. 

  
Within seconds her back was on the bed. She yelped, quickly propping her elbows up to look at him. Kylo stared back, admiring the soft slopes of her breasts, the elegance of her neck. He wanted to cover her flesh with bite marks, bruise her pale creamy flesh from sucking and biting her neck, all while he filled her pussy full with his fingers.

  
“Hurry up,” she breathed, “before I change my mind.” 

  
He blinked. 

  
It was at this moment, with Kitten staring expectantly at him, hair disheveled, cheeks rosy, and chest rising and falling rapidly, that Kylo Ren realized he didn’t have to fantasize anymore.

  
And it took about .05 seconds for him to hook his fingers in her panties and yank them down to her ankles. 

  
Kylo leaned down, using one hand to prop him up as he hovered over her on the bed. His other hand immediately found her wetness between her legs.

  
Right as he slipped a finger in her folds, Kylo slipped his tongue in her mouth. Kitten moaned enthusiastically, her hips rising off the bed to press her cunt further into his fingers. She was responding to his touch better than he could ever imagine.

  
Kylo broke their kiss, breathing heavily as he frantically rubbed her sweet spot. Legs already shaking, face crumpled in her sweet little _ o _face, Kylo abruptly took the pressure off her clit to thrust a finger inside.

  
Kitten cried out in protest, but quickly got acclimated to the penetration, throwing her head back and breathing those soft pretty sighs. 

  
Head tilting down, Kylo’s jaw clenched. He had to focus on keeping his voice steady. “Such a perfect sight.”

  
Eye half-closed in ecstasy, mouth slack, she tried to respond. “Mm?”

  
“Your little pussy, taking these fingers so well.” He stopped, swallowing. “I could watch this all night, Kitten.” 

  
She moaned, pushing her hips into his hand, and Kylo abruptly pulled out, pushing himself off the bed.

  
Panicked eyes found his. “What? No. Come back.”

  
He chuckled. “So impatient.”

  
Dropping on his knees, Kylo positioned himself off the side of the bed. Gripping onto the top of her thighs, Kylo yanked her down to the very edge, placing her pretty, dripping wet cunt in his face.

  
Out of breath, suddenly coy, his little pet looked down at him. “What are you doing?”

  
He hummed in response and his fingers found her slit, making a V between her lips. Spreading her open. Exposing her.

  
Kylo licked his lips. “I’m tasting you, Kitten.”

  
Nose skimming her clit, Kylo’s tongue tiptoed out of his mouth, letting it _ just _graze her sex, before pulling back again. 

  
Kitten responded with a frustrated cry, her hips bucking forward to crash into his face. 

  
Kylo had every intention of pulling away, of making her wait longer. But it was _ so _hard to say no to her wet, swollen pussy. Eyes half closed, a groan escape Kylo’s lips, vibrating against her unintentionally. 

  
Kitten responded feverishly. Both hands finding his head, she intertwined her fingers in his hair, pulling him down between her legs. No longer shy.

  
Between the way her hips were rocking against his face, her hands pushing him down, Kylo thought he might just drown in her tight, needy cunt. And he’d die a happy man. 

  
Giving her constant pressure on her sweet spot, Kylo brought a finger to her hole. He gently rubbed around her opening, poking and prodding but never going in. 

  
Kitten didn’t like that. _ “Hurry up,” _she demanded. “For fuck’s sake-”

  
Two fingers sunk into her and she gasped, moaning and writhing at the invasion. Kylo smiled into her wetness. 

  
He had finally found a way to shut her the fuck up.

  
Tongue flat, licking her clit up and down, thick, gloved fingers pumping in and out of her, Kylo sensed she was getting close. 

  
With every flick of her clit, her leg would shake, her breath would hitch. Kylo couldn’t help it. He moaned into her folds, his cock throbbing and begging for release, begging to be buried deep inside of her. 

  
Kitten moaned too, but it was a quiet, strained sound. Lifting his eyes, Kylo saw she was covering her mouth with her hand.

_  
That won’t do. _

  
Kylo took his tongue off of her, and replaced it with a thumb. “Kitten.” That baritone rumble. “What did I tell you? I want to hear you _scream._”

  
She thrashed her head from side to side. _ No. _ Whimpering.

  
Kylo growled at her. “_Yes.”_

  
Kitten met his gaze and shook her head _ no. _

  
Kylo took his thumb off her clit and slowed his thrusts. _ “Louder, _Kitten.”

  
“No,” she panted, wiggling down to try and fuck herself on his fingers. Desperate to cum again. “I don’t want anyone to hear me.”

  
“I don’t care if we wake up the entire resort,” he growled. His fingers twitched inside of her. _ “Louder.” _

  
Kitten blinked, and suddenly, her attitude was back. “No,” she seethed, baring her teeth. “Fuck you.”

_  
Well, that didn’t last long. _

  
“Careful, Kitten.” Without warning, Kylo slipped his fingers out and slapped her soaking wet, completely spread open, entirely _vulnerable _cunt.

  
She yelped, but he wasn't satisfied.

  
“Louder.”

  
Chest heaving, upper lip snarled back, legs spread deliciously in front of his face, she spat venom at him. “No. Fuck-”

_  
Slap. _

  
She muffled a groan and tried to wiggle away. _ “Aghhhh mmm aakkkkkk.” _

  
Firm hands held her down. “Kitten.” Voice dreadfully pleasant as his fingers began massaging her clit again. Lazy, tender circles that got her to drop that snarl off her face. 

  
Rubbing, flicking, enjoying spreading her wetness around as those soft sighs slipped through her lips again. Gritting his teeth, Kylo looked down, adoring how his fingers disappeared inside of her, one digit at a time. She writhed beneath him, making sweet, gentle whimpering sounds, and Kylo almost forgot what they were arguing about. 

  
He dipped in another finger and she moaned, loudly, before she covered her mouth to smother the noise.

_  
Ah. That’s right. _

  
“Pet. I’m going to ask you one more time,” he cooed, his fingers slipping out of her and hovering over her clit. A warning. “To _ speak up.” _

  
She propped herself up on her elbows and met his gaze. Raised a brow. “Or else, what?”

  
Kylo glared at her. _ You little fucking brat. _

  
Suddenly, he sensed the presence of his knights outside the room. Four of them. Probably changing shifts.

  
The slowest smile traced his lips. _ Perfect. _

  
“Or else,” he started, his fingers resuming to rub her clit. So soft. So slow. “I’ll bring my knights in to watch you. To hear you.”

  
Eyes locked on his, Kitten moaned slightly, leg twitching as he thumbed her sweet spot. Rocking into him. “You wouldn’t dare.” 

  
He hummed at her, looking down at his black gloves teasing her clit. The pinkness of her flesh was such a stark contrast to his black leather gloves- something so rough, stroking something so fragile. 

  
Kylo cleared his throat. “I would.”

  
_“Bullshit._ You would never share.”

  
“You’re right. But they can watch.” Voice low, eyes never leaving her sweet cunt. “Vicrul. Ushar. Enter.”

  
A soft click and a thud, his two most sadistic, blood-hungry knights sauntered in. He didn’t need to turn around to see them. He could see them in Kitten’s panicked mind. Stances wide, fists clenched by their side, weapons slung over their shoulder. Oozing danger.

  
“Kylo,” came her low plea. “Tell them to leave.”

  
He remained silent for a moment longer, fingers still toying with her. Enjoying the way her fear tasted on his tongue. Strong. Desperate. _ Delectable. _

  
“You act like I don’t know this is a fantasy of yours.” He kept his eyes on her. “I know _ everything, _Pet. I saw it at Pryka’s.” He slipped a finger in, and she jolted, tearing her eyes from his knights to find his. He picked up his pace and slipped in another one, and she whimpered, swallowing thickly.

  
“Good,” he cooed, encouraging her. “Relax.”

  
She nervously glanced behind him again, eyes locked on his knights. Silently watching her take his fingers.

  
He sighed, casually looking behind him. Vicrul and Ushar were lounging by the sofa, leaning against the back of it. Dressed in black armor. Weapons discarded on the floor. 

  
“You see them, Kitten?” he asked, whispering, still watching his knights as he mindlessly played with her. “Those are my best warriors. The strongest. The most _ sadistic,” _he purred, emphasizing the word with a twist of his fingers. Kitten mewled at the touch, the comforter ruffling below her little body. 

  
Vicrul and Ushar widened their stance, simultaneously adjusting their crotches as they no doubt ached to pound Kitten. Kylo was staring at them but their masks were locked on Kitten, watching her pink pussy slowly stretch and accommodate him as he slipped in a third finger.

  
“Ah, _ah- _make them leave,” she panted between moans. “I _ hate _ them.”

  
Kylo chuckled, directing his attention back to her. “The feeling is mutual, little pet.”

  
She looked at him and half closed her eyes, moaning. He watched in delight as she arched her back, her nipples hardening.

  
Kylo smirked. “You like this, I know you do. Their eyes on you. Watching me rub your little pussy.”

  
“I, I-,” she whined, head thrown back. _ “No.” _

_  
“Enough. _ You forget I see inside your mind,” he growled. “You’re holding back, because you’re afraid. But they won’t touch you, Kitten. You're safe.” He hesitated, swallowing. “You’re safe with _me.__”_

  
Biting her lip, eyes wide, Kitten darted her gaze between him and his knights. He sensed her conflict. Kylo watched her closely, waiting for her decision. He would make them leave if she asked for it- and _ meant _it. But Kylo saw her thoughts as she watched the performer get pulverized by those men on stage. She was watching from the edge of her seat, desperately wishing she could receive that type of attention.

  
She just needed to let go of her reservations. 

  
Without hesitation, Kylo grabbed her hand. “Kitten,” he demanded. “You will relax.”

  
He watched as the muscles on her face slowly loosened. Her breathing returned to normal. “I will relax,” she muttered.

  
“Very good,” he purred, sliding closer to her on his knees. “Do you want them to leave?”

  
With a shy glance at them, she looked back at Kylo and slowly shook her head _ no. _

_  
That’s my girl. _

  
Voice low, husky. “Open your legs wider. Let them see.”

  
Kitten eagerly obliged, splaying herself open in front of him off the side of the bed. Still on his knees, Kylo sat back on the heels of his boots, giving his knights the view they so desperately wanted. He sensed them stepping closer, silent as ever, as they positioned themselves at an angle where they could watch his handiwork. 

  
Kylo beamed with satisfaction at his little Kitten. Spread wide open as she took quick, labored breaths. Looking down at him in anticipation.

  
Eyes locked on hers, he tugged at each of his digits, freeing his hands from his gloves. She jolted when his rough, calloused fingers glided over her slit and Kylo had to bite back a moan. She was velvet soft and quite literally dripping wet. For him. 

  
Jaw tensing, he pushed in two of his fingers, palm facing upwards. She cursed as he slammed in and out of her, his other hand resting above her sex, his thumb lightly tracing her clit.

  
“Yes, yes,” she groaned. “Right _ there.” _

  
Kylo hummed. “You’re so needy. Aren’t you, little pet? I just made you cum at Pryka’s, but you already need more.” 

  
Through her ragged breathing, Kitten mumbled something almost incoherent at him. But he knew what she was trying to say. 

_  
Shut up. _

  
Kylo chuckled. Then tsked at her, pulling his fingers out just to slam them back in, again and again, her wetness squelching as her juices dribbled down his hand. Kitten writhed her head back and forth, spewing nonsense. 

  
“Yes, yes you are,” he mused. “Needy for my fingers, stuffing you full right now. You want me to go faster, to go deeper- I can sense it. You want to cum all over my hand as I slip another finger in, pounding that tight little hole until spurt all over me, your juices dripping down my hand and drenching the sheets. Isn’t that right?” 

  
Kitten’s breath hitched and Kylo felt her cunt clench around his fingers, her whole body tensing. His dirty words working her up into a frenzy that she couldn’t even handle. He could sense it, feel it. Her anticipation to cum started to mix with Vicrul’s and Ushar’s anticipation to _ see _her cum, creating a stifling cloud of lust around them. 

  
She whined and whimpered and lifted her hips off the bed as his fingers found that sweet, sweet spot deep inside of her.

  
Kylo ate it the fuck up. “Mm. You want me to talk to you like this, don’t you? Reminding you that you’re filthy, that you just want this tight little hole to be stuffed to the brim. While my men watch you gush all over me.” 

  
Kitten vigorously shook her head _ yes_, her neck thrashing back and forth as she made strained, high-pitched whimpers. “Yes, yes, _ yes. _Make me, make me…” she trailed off, mouth hanging open stupidly.

  
Kylo thrust harder and spoke through gritted teeth. “Good girl. Beg. Beg for me to make you cum.”

  
Kitten writhed beneath him, head back. “Please, please make me cum,” she cried. 

_  
“Louder,” _he demanded. “They can’t hear you.”

  
“PLEASE Kylo! Please, please, _ please…” _

  
Kylo grunted, watching in satisfaction as she grasped onto the comforter and threw her head back to moan- wild, animalistic noises. The kind that would wake up the neighboring solar systems. He vaguely sensed his knights shifting restlessly behind him. Desperate to join.

  
“What do you think, Vicrul? Ushar?” Kylo taunted, breathless, as he relentlessly pounded her tight little hole. “Should I give her what she wants?”

  
“Yes, Master,” came their deep, modified voices. They spoke in unison- like usual. Kylo heard them step even closer. Ushar on his right and Vicrul on his left. Kitten lifted her head off the bed, looking down at him pluck at her like a fucking harp. A wet, swollen harp, begging to gush all over him. 

  
The knights tension was mounting on top of Kylo’s. An arousal buzzed through them, vibrating the very cells in their bodies, sending a rush of blood straight to their cocks. They wanted to stuff her full, utterly debauch her. 

  
He sensed them shifting, inching closer. But never _ too _ close. Kylo would not hesitate to kill them. They knew this, but he communicated something to them all the same: _ she is mine. _

_  
Yes, Master. _

  
Kylo moved his fingers off her clit, just for a second, to pry her lips wide open, showing them just how good her little pussy was at taking his fingers. Vicrul grunted under his mask.

  
Kylo watched as her beautiful, wide eyes flitted up to his knight, almost like she forgot he was there. She bit her lip, eyes locked on his mask, as she began rocking her hips down on Kylo’s fingers. Her dainty hand slithered down her stomach and found her clit, rubbing herself. Giving him a show.

  
A flood of primal, virile energy surged from his knights. Kylo smirked at her enthusiasm to share.

_  
Oh Kitten, don’t bite off more than you can swallow. _

  
She bucked and whined as Kylo made another V with his fingers, giving her wide-open access to rub her little throbbing clit. All the while his drenched fingers sunk in and out of her. 

  
Kitten was moaning nonsense.

  
Footsteps approached. “That’s it,” Vicrul rasped. “Good girl.”

  
Ushar grunted in agreement. “Cum for us.” 

  
She looked at Ushar, then back to Vicrul, mouth open, and started to rub at herself even faster. She wanted to cum and she wanted them to watch her.

  
_My dirty girl._

  
But he batted her hand away- it was _ his _job to make her cum. Breathing heavily, he rubbed her clit furiously, fingers thick and wet and lodged up inside her tight, weeping cunt. 

_  
“Kylo…” _she cried. “I’m, I’m, I’m-”

  
“Yes, Kitten. You heard him,” Kylo rasped. “Show them just _ how _ pretty you are when you cum.”

  
“Oh my fucking _ god,” _ she moaned, eyes rolling to the back of her head. Neck lolling to the side. Hips still slamming down onto him. “Yes, yes, _ yes_, don’t stop.”

_  
Never. _Kylo kept his hand steady, his eyes locked on her face as she suddenly went silent, her brows pulling down and mouth opening in a silent scream. 

  
Then: all hell broke loose.

  
Kitten’s head snapped in all directions, her hair whipping viciously around her as she spasmed and twitched and convulsed on the bed. Kylo kept working her relentlessly, moving seamlessly with her bucking hips as she thrashed up and down and all around. Juices spilled out of her and coated his fingers as she came on him, dripping down his arm as he punished her with his fingers. Her clit was pulsing and twitching and she was gasping for air, crying for more and for him to stop all at once.

  
He played with her for a bit longer, but stopped when she begged him to, closing her legs. 

  
In one lithe movement, Kylo sprung to his feet, and whipped his head behind him to Vicrul and Ushar. _ “Get out,” _he growled. 

  
A beat. “Yes, Master.”

  
Kylo sensed their disappointment. They wanted more. But he couldn’t care less what they wanted. All that mattered now was what _ he _wanted.

  
He stood over her, eyes locked on her face, as he gracefully undressed himself. Boots kicked to the middle of the room. Pants tossed behind him. Shirt landed on a plant. Boxers left on.

  
Vaguely, he heard the door click behind him. His knights were gone, and it was time to pulverize Kitten in private.

  
Panting, still twitching, Kitten watched him with weary eyes. She was still in the position she was in when he first placed her on the bed. Back sunk into the mattress, legs propped up, ass almost hanging off the edge of the bed. 

  
Exactly where he wanted her.

  
Kylo walked forward, knees pressing against the mattress. Situating himself between her legs, standing at the edge of the bed. He watched her chest go up and down, her heart beating faster in her chest. He could hear it. He wanted to lean down, to kiss her, but he felt a wall that Kitten just put up- a wall that she didn’t want him to climb.

_  
Fine. _

  
Looking down, he dipped a hand in his boxers, freeing his aching cock. One tug and his boxers fell to the ground. Using both hands, he held onto his dick- thick, heavy and throbbing in anticipation of sinking into her wetness. He ran his hand along the length of it a few times, tugging on himself, his jaw tense and muscles rippling beneath his pale skin. 

  
He felt her eyes on him. Assessing him. Watching him.

  
He let her look- actually, he welcomed it. _ This is what a man looks like, Kitten. _

  
Pointing down, he let it slide against her slit. Cock throbbing as he slapped her taut, overstimulated clit. She jolted at the punishment, trying to push him away. 

  
But that wasn’t an option. 

  
A flick of his wrist and her hands were pinned above her head.

  
“I hate you,” she half whined, half moaned. 

  
He hummed at her, enjoying the way her little body twitched each time he slid his length up and down her clit, up and down.

  
Gripping onto it, one tug, two tug. Angry and bulging and throbbing. He pressed the head to her little hole, and a deep moan rumbled in his throat. She gasped as he sunk in, slowly, letting her adjust. She was tense, tight. Too tight.

  
“Kitten,” he muttered, _ “relax.” _

  
She grit her teeth, her cheeks tinged with a soft pink. Embarrassed with her hesitation of taking him. “Shut up and _ fu-” _

  
Kylo slammed into her, balls deep. And back out. And back in. Pounding her. He watched as his thick cock disappeared inside of her, splitting her open as she stretched around him.

  
A deep, vicious scream tore from her throat and Kylo chuckled, not letting up on his pace. “You asked for it, Kitten.”

  
Arms still pinned above her head, she looked up at him, tits bouncing beautifully with each thrust. Legs deliciously wrapped around him. Mouth open and spewing high pitched moans and whines and whimpers, her little frame tensing as something so big, so thick, forced its way in. 

  
He looked down, grunting as he watched her juices coat his cock. Oozing over his length. He would cum if he kept watching.

  
He brought his eyes upwards, leaning down slightly to slide a hand to her throat. Loving the way it vibrated with the mewls he was drawing out from her. Bodies slamming against each other from his powerful thrusts. His fingers trailed up and up until he found her lips. Tracing them and playing with them as drool dripped down her chin. 

  
He thrust a finger inside, then two, nearly pumping her pussy full of cum right then and there when she closed her eyes and started to suck. Balls slapping against her as she made slurping sounds around his fingers.

  
“Yes, suck harder.” Voice low, hoarse. “You dirty girl. You dirty fucking girl.” 

  
And she _ was _a dirty girl. No innocent, mild-tempered woman would suck on his fingers like a fucking lollipop the way she was. He grunted. Images of Kitten sucking his cock forced him to slow his thrusts. He wanted to watch her slob all over him, drool on his dick as he slammed it in the back of her throat. 

  
Abruptly, he pulled out, and removed her arms from the Force hold. Stepping back from the side of the bed. She propped herself up on her elbows, breathless. “Wha-”

  
Kylo nodded towards the bed. “On your hands and knees.”

  
A slow smile crossed her face. She eagerly scrambled onto all fours, inching back on her knees so she was at the edge of the bed again.

  
Kylo sucked his bottom lip. He meant for her to face him, so he could throat fuck her, but this view was even better. Knees apart, back arched, pussy spread. Ready to take his cock from behind.

_  
Oh fuck. _

  
Kylo went with it. “Good girl,” he praised, placing his hands on her cheeks. Cock angry and red and dripping precum, Kylo slapped it against her swollen pussy and she yelped, bucking her hips back to press her little clit into him. Kylo grunted, holding his shaft firmly against her as she greedily rubbed herself on him.

  
“See what happens when you behave?” he muttered, gripping onto her. She mumbled incoherently at him.

  
Kylo placed the head of his cock at her hole and gripped her hips and pulled, plunging into her from behind. Pussy wet and weeping around him, squelching with each thrust. Filled the brim with every inch of him, so thick and big and punishing her little hole. Kylo got lost in a trance as he watched the pinkness of her pussy stretch around him, eagerly eating him up, balls pounding against her as he did. 

  
Kitten was all sorts of fucked up. Mewling and crying and whining and bucking into him. Greedy and needy and so fucking filthy. 

  
“That’s right.” A grunt. “Take my cock, Kitten. Take it.”

  
A reaching hand found her neck. Gripping and holding her in place as he shoved her face into the bed. Kylo didn’t slow his strokes as he repositioned her. Bringing her ass up even higher, allowing him to hit her from an even deeper angle. Het let a finger trace her asshole, pressing gently, so gently, until he worked his pinky in. In and out, in and out, until he grabbed her hips again.

  
“So fucking _ tight,” _he growled. 

  
Kitten lost it. A complete fucking mess. Screaming and sobbing and drooling into the bed as her pussy drooled around his cock. Red and swollen and well over-stimulated, slick with cum and his precum as he drilled into her, thumbs digging into her hips. 

  
“I’m, I’m, I’m-” she cried. Tried to speak but her moans wouldn’t allow it.

  
Kylo knew what she was going to say. She was going to cum. Again.

  
Chest heaving, mouth slack, Kylo dipped a hand between her legs and found her swollen pulsing clit, loving the way her pussy felt while he stuffed her full, splitting her in fucking half.

  
“Such a pretty pussy,” he rambled, flicking her into oblivion. Drilling her. “A pretty pussy dripping with cum.”

  
She tensed, quieting- silence before the storm. Then came the yells, the animalistic moans. Kitten was coming all over him again, sobbing and crying and pulsating around him. 

  
Kylo clenched his jaw. He was close. He lifted his fingers off of her, and focused on directing her hips back, slamming her ass against him. Bouncing off him. His thumb found her puckered hole again, and he teased and pressed in all the while Kitten literally sobbed into the sheets. 

  
She was exhausted. Legs wobbling as he railed into her. His pet, his Kitten, his little _brat. _Reduced to a blubbering fucking _ mess. _

  
And it sent him over the edge.

  
Kylo tensed, and slammed into one last time, torso hunching forward as he felt the first wave of his orgasm hit him. Another quick pump as his seed began to spill inside of her, filling up her pulverized hole.

  
“Oh, _ fuck.” _

  
Kitten whimpered pathetically below him. It seemed as though she didn’t have anything snarky to say with her ass up, face down, and pussy full of his cum.

  
Kylo grunted again, shuddering against her. Fingers digging into her flesh. Still lodged deep inside of her. He slowly pulled out, just a bit, and looked down at his dick. Angry, ribbed with veins, and still twitching into her little pussy, spurting his seed in her. He felt it leak around him and fill her to the brim, so fucking stuffed. Breathing deep, Kylo pushed into her a bit further, letting her hole milk him for every ounce of cum he had. 

  
But there wasn’t room for her juices and his cum and his cock. The deeper he went, his cum gushed out of her and dripped out of her, slick and creamy and squelching as it was forced out. Back onto his dick, down her pussy, dripping onto the bed.

  
“Would you look at that,” Kylo breathed. “My messy girl.”

  
One last twitch from that residual, pulsing throb, and Kylo pulled out with a wet sloppy noise. A sharp inhale came from Kitten, her hole gaping and clenching at his absence. 

  
He backed away from the bed and placed his hands on her cheeks, spreading them apart.

  
“No, no, _ no,” _she blubbered at him. “No more, Kylo, I seriously can’t-”

  
He hushed her. “Just admiring the view, Kitten.”

  
And it _ was _ such a beautiful view. Her fucked out and tired pussy was dripping with his cum. Covered and smeared and _ claimed _ by him. 

  
But poor Kitten was a mess, and he did feel just a _ tiny _bit bad about it.

  
“Come on,” Kylo murmured, placing a hand on her back. “Let’s clean up.”

  
“Okay.” She lifted her head. Legs trembling. Arms failing to hold her weight. “Ah, Kylo,” she breathed, collapsing onto the bed. She didn’t say it, but she needed help.

  
He bent down, swooping her up in his arms. She melted into him, pressing her face into his chest. Sticky with sweat.

  
Wordlessly, Kylo crossed the room and entered the refresher. Taking his time, he bent down and placed her on the closed toilet seat.

  
He let her go to start the bath but she immediately swayed. Hands shot out, clutching onto her. “Kitten?” he rasped. “Are you alright?”

  
“Yeah, yeah.” She nodded at him, her eyes half closed. Batting his hands away.

  
He frowned. “You don’t look alright.”

  
“I’m fine.” She yawned. “Bath please.”

  
Kylo hesitated, but let ultimately go of her. He made his way to the massive tub and turned the water on. They sat in silence as the tub filled, his hand occasionally testing the temperature as he shot glances at Kitten. 

  
She was sitting up straight, slightly swaying, with her eyes closed. Blissed out and peaceful expression. He had to fight the smile that found his lips. 

_  
I could get used to that face. _

  
The bath filled and he turned the water off. His feet pattered against the floor as he went to collect her, helping her stand up. She didn’t fuss as he led her to the bath. A sharp inhale of breath came from Kitten as she sunk into the water. Wordlessly, Kylo stepped around to the other end and planted a leg inside.

  
Her eyes snapped up to his. “What are you doing?”

  
“I’m bathing.” He pointed at the water as he sunk in another leg. “Move over.”

  
She frowned. “Can’t you wait?”

  
“What? Afraid I’ll see your private areas?” Kylo snorted. _ “Move over.” _

  
A long moment of silence. “Fine.” She sighed. “But tomorrow-”

  
Kylo waved a hand at her as he sat down in the bath, legs stretched out in front of him. “Fork in jugular. Got it.”

  
The water rippled and whooshed around him as the tub accommodated him, and Kylo closed his eyes, enjoying the hot water biting at his skin. It was rather relaxing, besides his huffing Kitten, desperately trying to find a spot where he wasn’t touching her. But it just wasn’t possible- his massive body took up the entire length of it.

  
“Can you _ please _move your giant foot?”

  
Kylo opened one eye. “No.”

  
A beat. “Please.”

  
“Oh, well in that case-” Kylo closed both his eyes. “No.”

  
There was a moment of silence and stillness. And then: hot water splashed in his face.

  
He jolted, eyes darting to her face. Her quite _ smug _face, one eyebrow raised and a smirk on her lips.

  
“That was unnecessary.”

  
“I disagree.”

  
He narrowed his eyes. “Stop it.”

  
“You stop it.”

  
“Pet.”

  
She mocked him. “Kylo.”

  
Jaw tense, nostrils flared. He gave her _ the _glare.

  
She finally put her hands up in surrender, and leaned into her corner of the bath. He closed his eyes, settling back into the water. Letting the heat of the water soothe his sore body, his tired-

  
Another splash.

_  
“Stop it,” _he growled. 

  
“Fine." She smiled at him. “If you move your foot.”

  
“No.”

  
“Yes.”

  
“No.”

_  
“Yes. _Or else I’ll cut it off with your laser sword.”

  
Kylo snorted. “Coming makes you _ such _a brat.”

  
“And you’re surprised?”

  
He stilled. Thinking. _ Fuck. _“Not at all.”

  
She hummed at him. Not unlike he does to her.

_  
Great. _ He eyed her. _ I’ve created a monster. _

  
They stared at each other in silence for a moment, and Kitten finally gave up, closing her eyes. He watched as she tried to get comfortable, and failing, as she scooted around on his legs.

_  
So stubborn. _

  
Nudging her with that big foot of his, Kylo called out to her.

  
“Kitten.”

  
“What.”

  
“Come here.”

  
Kylo waited, but she didn’t open her eyes, nor did she make any movements. 

  
He cleared his throat. “Please.”

  
This got her attention. “Why?”

  
“So I can wash you.”

  
She pursed her lips. “No. I can do it.”

  
“Oh?” He cocked a brow. “Try lifting your hands out of the water.”

  
She frowned and looked down at her hands. Lifting them, she could only hold them up for a few seconds before they started to shake. She sunk them back in the water, her lips set into a hard line.

  
She wouldn’t admit it, but their session left her entire body frail.

  
Wordlessly, Kitten crawled over to him, the water erupting in small waves. 

  
“Sit between my legs.”

  
She rolled her eyes at him. “Yes, _ master.” _

  
Kylo’s heart beat a little faster when she turned around, situating herself between his legs. His wet hands reached out to gather her hair, collecting it to bring it all to the back. 

  
“I prefer daddy,” he finally responded, idly playing with her locks.

  
A mumble. “I prefer Jabba.”

  
Kylo responded by tugging on her hair.

  
“You forget I like that.”

  
“No, I didn’t,” he hummed. “Now _ behave.” _

  
“I have been.”

  
“Only when I’m inside of you.”

  
Kitten didn’t have anything to say to that.

  
They fell into a silence- a rather comfortable silence, Kylo mused. Well, comfortable for him. Kitten was letting him wash her hair, but only because she was unable to do it herself. 

  
He got through that quickly, and tried to wash her body, too. But she didn’t let him. Instead, she took the bar of soap and did what she could, wincing when she touched the soreness between her legs. 

  
So Kylo left her alone, focusing on washing himself as he enjoyed her warm body next to him. She remained between his legs, her back to him. Pretty much ignoring him, despite the fact that he was just balls deep inside of her.

  
Her words for the pleasure house rang in his ears. _ Just tonight. _

  
Dropping the soap, Kylo sighed, leaning back and placing his head on the edge of the tub. Closing his eyes. 

  
Time passed, and eventually, Kitten let out a sigh, too- leaning back. The water splashed around them as she got situated, pressing all of her weight into him. At first he thought it was an accident, but Kitten leaned her back against his chest and nuzzled her head against his shoulder. Getting comfortable.

  
Kylo froze. He had the urge to reach out and grab her, hold her, but he refrained. He was afraid of scaring her off.

  
Because she had never sought out affection like this before. Never once wanted to touch him- of course, not until tonight when he was making her cum. But that’s it- strictly sexual. In fact, just fifteen minutes ago as they got in the bath, Kitten didn’t even want to touch his _ foot. _

  
So he sat there, rigid, as his hands gripped the edge of the tub. Unsure of what to do.

  
Until his Kitten twitched against him. Body relaxed, lashes fluttering sweetly against her cheeks. Soft breaths tumbling out of her mouth.

  
That’s when he realized that she was asleep- and that she _ sought _out his chest to fall asleep. Like a warm, sleepy kitten. Safe in his arms.

  
Kylo swallowed.

  
Tentative hands dipped back into the warm water, sliding off the edge of the tub. He let him loosely wrap around her little body, underwater, as his chin inched over to rest atop her head. Getting as close to her as possible.

  
And suddenly, Kylo felt very, very warm.

  
His eyelids drooped. Heart rate slowed to a crawl. Breaths deep and slow, body humming with contentment- something miraculous happened.

  
For the first time in his life, Kylo Ren fell asleep without his demons tucking him in. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me to me after writing this filth:  

> 
> **A note on updates:** When people pressure me to update faster, it sucks the fun out of writing and turns it into a _job,_ which inadvertently makes my process take longer. For example, I got a pretty nasty anon calling me a “dumb bitch” amongst other fun stuff bc of the delay. I was so annoyed, I didn’t open the ch 12 doc for three days- putting off progress.  
  
While most of you are super respectful about it, I'm going to ask that you refrain from leaving comments/ messaging me on Tumblr telling me to update/ asking where the next chapter is. It just stresses me out. I have two jobs, a relationship, friendships, other responsibilities with hefty CA bills to pay and I get paid zero (0) dollars to provide this content.  
  
And in return for your patience, I promise to always give you the best content possible. Which is why you’re here anyways, right? but if you find yourself impatient in the future, I recommend this filthy [ fic ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18829573/chapters/44683057) to satisfy your needs ;)  
  
thanks bbs. I hope you enjoyed (or at least parts of) this chapter. moving forward, we will have a lot of smut, but definitely still a lot of plot/ angst/ stuff. ♥️


	13. As You Wish, Miss Ren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Guess I'm contagious, it'd be safest if you ran._   
_Fuck, that's what they all just end up doing in the end._
> 
> _Take my car and paint it black,_   
_Take my arm, break it in half._   
_Say something, do it soon,_   
_It's too quiet in this room._
> 
> _I need noise-_   
_I need the buzz of a sub,_   
_Need the crack of a whip,_   
_Need some blood in the cut._
> 
> -Blood in the Cut (K. Flay)  
listen [ here.](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2r3k4ZPmxsz42GRLZSGBUH?si=e78c3bOXQIiocaFwaR_vOg)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ch warnings: smut (immediately), language (as always), angst, (ru even surprised????), and a buncha fuckery that will propel us forward in our lil TVD universe. Enjoy my bbs and i hope everyone is happy and healthy (and!! wash!! your!! damn!! hands!!)  
**important: **I recommend viewing (my idea of) [ Vicrul](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1q2KNGrQ7C2ESwE7Bu-5TYjIBvSRNsJr-X_S2IJ8mlNU/edit?usp=sharing) for this chapter.  


### 

As You Wish, Miss Ren

_ Just tonight, _you remembered telling Kylo, last week at Pryka’s Pleasure house. 

_  
Whatever you say, _he said, and you could tell he thought you were lying. You scoffed, rolled your eyes and walked away from him, sure that after one night of indulgence, you’d go back to despising him.

  
Well, both of you were right. You still despised him, but the fucker was right, too- you begrudgingly realized. As you straddled his hips and sunk down onto his cock for the umpteenth time in the past week.

  
“Oh, _ yes,” _you cried. Your neck snapping back as your wild hair tumbled down your back. The pressure building in your lower belly already. 

  
Rock hard inside of you, meeting your thrusts. Hands gripping your waist to work you in the most perfect way. Using the Force to play with your clit.

  
You sighed. Monsters were _ so _ good at making you cum.

  
Rough hands left your hips, traveling up the smallest part of your waist and sliding to your breasts. Massaging them and rubbing them as his massive lower body pounded into yours, meeting your slow, steady rhythm. A new wave of pressure brushed against your clit and your eyes closed, the sound emanating from your throat low, animalistic. Kylo didn’t relent, Force twisting and twirling and flicking your sweetest spot as his fingertips pulled at your nipples, ensuring all your most sensitive areas were being claimed by him.

  
Gasping, you hunched forward, panting as you watched him through half-hooded eyes. Hair falling into your face. Still riding him slowly, so fucking slowly, as you made eye contact with him.

  
And you hated how familiar this face was to you now.

  
Brows knit, jaw locked. Scar deep red from his elevated body temperature. Eyes feasting on you as he watched you move up and down, watched his dick disappear into you. Lips twitched down in an irritated grimace.

  
You smirked. _ Of course. _

  
You knew the look. He was getting impatient. But the two of you had an agreement: _ you _ were in charge when you were on top. That meant you could go as fast, or in this case- as slow as you wanted. And he couldn’t stop you. He couldn’t overpower you. He couldn’t use his wizard powers to convince you to _ let _ him overpower you. This was the _ one _thing you had control over. 

  
If only you could control how much he talked, too.

  
“Climb off, Kitten,” he rasped. “My turn.”

  
You ignored him. Just continued to grind against him, making soft sighing sounds as you lifted up and down, up and down. Looking down at your wetness coat his cock, sliding in and out of you in the most perfect way.

_  
“Kitten.” _A warning. “Don’t be stubborn.”

  
You stopped your movements to a crawl. “Shut _ up.” _He grunted as you clenched around him. “I want to cum first.”

  
A beat. _ “Again?” _

  
“Yes, _ again,” _you mimicked his irritated tone. “Twice is not enough.”

  
A grunt turned to a breathy chuckle. “My needy girl.”

  
You hummed at him, hands gripping his forearms as he teased and played with your breasts. He wasn’t wrong. You _ were _ needy. Ever since you let him in- _ literally, _you couldn’t get enough. You hated his guts, and yet, you wanted him in yours.

_  
Just this week... _

  
Wordlessly, Kylo put his thumb in his mouth, sucking before popping it out with a wet, sloppy noise. Splaying his hand on your lower belly, he dipped his thumb between your folds. Pressing on your clit. 

  
You locked against him, tensing, and Kylo brought his hips up against you, sinking into you as far as possible. Filling you completely as he mercilessly played with your sensitive little clit. 

  
It was just a matter of time. “Oh fuck, _ oh fuck.” _

  
He pressed harder. “That’s it,” came his throaty praise. “Cum on me.”

  
His thumb remained relentless even as you started to twitch on top him. Mouth slack, forehead creased, body tense- jagged breaths came tumbling out of your mouth. You felt that familiar, intoxicating feeling build between your legs, and you subconsciously started to grind against him as you began to unravel. _Three, two, one-_

  
“Ahhhhmmmmmmmm.” More nonsense. _ “Fuuuuuuucccckkkk.” _

  
You crumpled onto his chest, breasts pressed against him and face nestled into his neck. Sweaty, panting, and buzzing with bliss from your orgasm. Still riding it out as you twitched against him.

  
Hands intertwined in your hair, hips rising slowly to slide in and out of your slick, swollen cunt. His effort to keep his tone light wasn’t working; you could hear the desperation in his voice. “May I?”

  
You didn’t move, didn’t respond. Just stayed there, feeling his heartbeat against yours as all your weight melted onto him. You let your heart rate settle, just a bit. Let your breathing turn to normal. Made him wait _ just _a minute longer; exercise the only control you had. Until you were ready. 

  
Wordlessly, you nodded against him. And Kylo had you on your back within half a second.

  
Situating himself between your legs, he placed his cock at your entrance and plowed into you. Yelps tore from your throat. Without slowing thrusts, he grabbed your legs, wrapped them around his hips and leaned over you, hands on either side of your head. Watching you intently as your face crumpled into pleasure. Again. As you took his cock. Again. As you mewled nonsense. Again.

  
A low, guttural noise ripped from his throat as he leaned in, pressing his lips against yours. Running his tongue on your bottom lip before sucking fervently, taking it between his teeth.

  
He picked up his pace, balls slamming into you as he delved even deeper inside of you, tearing you apart. You moaned against his lips, and Kylo moaned back, slipping his tongue into your mouth.

  
Panting, you broke away. Sex was one thing, but kissing felt too intimate, too _ sweet. _ You hated it, and despite his efforts to seem unfazed, you knew that Kylo hated that _ you _hated it.

  
He pushed himself up, remaining on his knees as he gripped the top of your thighs to ensure he stayed lodged inside of you. He made strong, precise thrusts into you as his fingertips dug into your flesh. All the while you writhed and bucked and cried as you _ still _tried to get acclimated to the size of him.

  
“You drive me fucking crazy,” he growled, “do you know that?” 

  
“I, I, _ mmmm-” _you cried. Words weren’t working right now.

  
“You always have. Always drove me _ insane,_” he breathed, rambling on. “Under my skin, inside my fucking head.” A grunt as you clenched around him again. _ “Fuck, _ you’re so tight. My little Kitten. Taking my cock so well.” More grunts. “I’ve wanted this pussy for so long, and now it’s _ mine."_

  
You tried to speak, tried to tell him, _ no, this isn't yours. _But you couldn’t get the words out. 

  
His lip curled over his teeth. Speaking between pants. “It _is _mine. No one will ever be enough after me. Don’t deny it.” 

  
“Shut- ahhhh mmmmmm _ ffuuhhhh.” _

  
Yeah, that’s all you had. Because he was filling you up entirely, thick and hard and about to cum at any minute and you could just _ feel _it- the rigidness, the swollenness of it. Angry and demanding and ready to pump into you and fucking fill you to the brim. And you wanted it all. Every. Last. Drop.

  
You threw your head back and moaned. Latched your legs around waist even harder- trapping him. Hands gripping at the sheets as your breasts bounced up and down, up and down as he took hold of your hips and slammed into you for three last thrusts. 

  
Jaw slack, forehead creased. Lips fluttering against each other as you clenched again, milking him for every ounce of cum he had. Hating the way you loved how he twitched inside of you, cum filling you up, warm and wet and dripping out as he released every last bit inside of you.

_  
“Gods.” _He convulsed on top of you one last time, before slowly slipping out and rolling onto his side. Leaving you clenching around nothing and _still_ humming for more.

  
He had a way of doing that, unfortunately. 

  
Heart pounding, pussy aching, you let out a deep breath. Both of you were lying on your backs, looking up at the ceiling. 

  
Well, you were looking at the ceiling. You could feel his eyes on you. But you closed yours, enjoying the way your body was buzzing with bliss, melted into your comforter.

  
Sighing, Kylo rolled out of the bed, making the mattress whine and groan under his weight. You opened one eye and watched him cross your room, completely naked. He reached for his clothes and you sat up on your elbows, letting yourself sneak a peek.

  
Wide shoulders, massive back. Muscles rippling below his pale, scar-littered skin from each flex and movement. He bent down, putting on his boxers, then his pants. Then his boots. 

  
Grabbing his undershirt, he turned around, meeting your gaze. You didn’t look away. If anything, you made it very clear you were looking at him. And he, you. With that black hair, ruffled, hanging in his eyes. Bottom lip getting caught on his shirt as he pulled it over. Next his long sleeve, textured tunic. All black, of course. You raised a brow, looking him up and down, as he ran his hand through his hair. Still watching you. Both of you existing in a comfortable, after-sex silence. 

  
_Just this week._

  
His lip twitched up, just a fraction. “I’m leaving. Your lunch will be delivered at 1300.”

  
You blew at a piece of hair tickling your nose. “Or you could just let me out, and I can get it myself.”

  
He didn’t respond. Just made a small noise of amusement. He dipped into your refresher for a moment, and threw a glance at you as he walked to his discarded robes and helmet. His hand hovered over both of them, but he only picked up his mask. Within moments, he was the masked creature once again. 

  
You finally peeled your back off the bed, wrapping the comforter around your body. “Where ya going?”

  
He didn’t look at you. “To kill your friend.”

  
Your stomach dropped. “Um,_ what?” _

  
A dark chuckle, but otherwise, no response. Black boots pounded the floor as he walked to the front door.

  
“Hello?” You scooted off the bed, swinging your feet to the ground. “Who are you talking about?”

  
“A Resistance prisoner,” he called out. Casual as ever.

  
Your mouth dropped. Grasping onto your comforter, you wrapped it around you and crossed the room in .5 seconds to get to him. 

  
You grabbed his arm and he spun around. “A _ Resistance _prisoner? How, and who?”

  
“Canto Bight.” Heavily modified voice. “From the beach.”

  
You blinked. _ “What? _ I thought… I thought they got away?”

  
“They did. Except this one.”

  
Silence, as you processed this. _ Was it Drox? Or Zeven? Or someone else I know? _

  
Kylo must have known what you were thinking. “Nobody you know,” came his curt reply. “I need my belt, move.” He abruptly moved around you, brushing against your shoulder as he did.

  
You whipped your head around, eyes searing into him. _ “Why haven’t you told me?” _

  
Entirely disinterested as he pawed at his belt and slipped it on. “Why would I?”

  
You could only manage high-pitched, frustrated noises. 

  
“Time to go, Kitten.” Kylo fidgeted with his belt for a moment longer before walking past you again.

  
You tripped on the blanket as you ran after him. _ “Ooof. _ Wait! _ Wait. _Please, take me with you.”

  
Kylo stopped. Both of you in the slim corridor that led to your door. He turned his head to the side. Made sure you knew he heard you, then proceeded to exit your quarters.

_  
Asshole. _ You scrambled to get around him in the narrow space, with effort- the man was fucking _ massive- _but you got in front of the door before he could leave. Unfortunately, your comforter didn’t follow you. It got stuck on a fucking plant and you were forced to let go, leaving you butt-ass naked as you not-so-gracefully threw yourself in front of him.

  
Kylo stilled. Put his hands behind his back. And tilted his mask down at you. Even through the vocoder, you could hear the amusement in his tone. “Tempting, Kitten. But not now.”

  
You put your hands on your hips. “I just want to see who it is. Take me with you.” You stood up straighter. “Please.”

  
“Hm,” Kylo considered. “No.”

  
A frustrated groan. “I said _ please.” _

  
“And I said no.” 

  
Kylo moved forward to reach the door’s controls, but you blocked him again. “I promise I will behave, really. You won’t even know I’m there.”

  
“Not possible.” Kylo scoffed. “Now move.”

  
You didn’t. Hands grabbed onto you, forcing you to the side. The doors slid open but you latched onto him, no longer caring if you seemed desperate. 

  
“Supreme Leader. I will do _ anything _if you let me go with you.” You stared at him pointedly. “Anything.”

  
His mask tilted down at you, peering into your soul. No doubt trying to intimidate you. But you kept your chin high, gaze direct. Confident. 

  
Voice low, rough. “What’s a dead man to you?”

  
“I just want to see him.” You cleared your throat. “To say goodbye, comrade to comrade.” _ And see if I can get a moment alone with him. To ask him questions about Organa’s ‘plan,’ the one involving me staying here to fix you and your crazy ass. No biggie. _

  
Kylo pressed the controls, closed the doors. “You’ll do… anything?”

_  
I’ll regret this. _“Yes.”

  
He tilted his head left, then right. Drinking you in. “Hm.”

  
You threw your hands up. “For fuck’s sake, Supreme Leader. Is that a yes or no?”

  
Silence, as he kept his mask on you for a moment longer. Opened the doors, breezed past you into the private corridor. Called out over his shoulder. “You have five minutes.”

  
**\----**

The corridors you walked down to get to the interrogation room were no different than the first time you saw them. The architecture, the dramatic lighting. The sterile, unforgiving walls of the First Order’s flagship still reeked of inflated egos, of overcompensation. Just like it always has.

  
Except, something was different. An unwelcome change that you couldn't ignore: everyone noticed you. And then proceeded to give you their respects.

  
Officers, lieutenants, Stormtroopers. Custodial staff, even protocol droids- for fuck’s sake. 

  
You have spent, what, well over a month on this godforsaken ship now? And each time you walked through the halls you were looked down upon or ignored, at best. But now, almost like they knew that you’ve been willingly rolling around with Kylo Ren in bed, people associated you with _him. _Meaning people had to pay you their respects, even if they looked unhappy doing it.

  
And you didn’t know how to handle that.

  
Six black masses suddenly filled the corridor, bringing you both to a halt. They simultaneously sank to one knee. “Master Ren.” Their masks tilted to you, just a fraction. “Kitten.”

_  
Oh my fucking gods. _

  
You cleared your throat, darting your eyes to the floor. They have never acknowledged you before, unless Kylo asked them to torture or retrieve you, of course. But now, _ now, _ after two of them watched you… in an _ exposed _ manner, now they suddenly wanted to call you Kitten? _ All _of them? 

  
No doubt that Vicrul and Ushar shared with their little death gang what happened that night on Canto Bight. How they encouraged you to cum on Kylo’s hand. And you did, eagerly, and with great enthusiasm.

  
You weren’t one to be embarrassed or ashamed of your sexual appetite. But damn. _ If the floor wanted to open up and eat me right now, I wouldn’t complain. _

  
“Up,” Kylo commanded. They obeyed. “Illum. Any luck?”

  
“No crystal. Dead end,” one of them said.

  
“Again,” came a different voice.

  
You peeked up at Kylo, wishing you could see his face. He wasn’t telling you anything about _ anything, _naturally. But especially not the crystal. Last you heard, it was never on Canto Bight in the first place. The entire trip was a waste of time and resources for the First Order.

  
Fists clenched. “Wait for my command.”

  
“Yes, Master.” They took their leave, taking their sweet ass time as they did. All six of their masks locked on you, like they knew you were uncomfortable with their presence. 

  
Your skin crawled. “Kylo,” you hissed, trying to keep up with him as he took off again.

  
“Mm?” He made an abrupt turn around the corner.

  
You gave him an exasperated sigh. “Why did they call me that?”

  
“Call you what?”

  
“Kitten.”

  
“Because that’s what you are.” A beat. “My Kitten.”

_  
For fuck’s sake. _ “No. I’m your _ prisoner.” _

  
“Hm.”

  
You rolled your eyes but kept quiet. Quite frankly you wanted to throw something at that big head of his, or step on his stupid cape so he tripped, but this was the first time you have walked through the Finalizer’s corridors so casually. Without Stormtroopers, without him walking behind you. Without being Force compelled. And that meant _ progress. _

  
So you had to behave. 

  
A few more turns, and you were forced to do that awkward half-walk, half-jog thing to keep up with him and his giant ass strides. First Order personnel continued to give their respects to both of you, but he just blew right past them. Once he got to where he was going, he slowed. Led you inside a brightly lit room, passing two Stormtroopers on your way in.

  
And you skid to a stop. 

  
You recognized this room. This is where you were kept when you first came here, where you stayed for the first week. But this time, the person in the interrogation device was a thin man with shaggy hair and torn clothing. Filthy and broken. Severely beaten, abused.

  
Heavy boots crossed the floor to stand in front of him. “Hello, Resistance scum,” Kylo purred. 

  
Your stomach dropped. Goosebumps lined your arms. Your breath caught in your throat. Kylo’s predatory voice, his mask. The chill in the room. The _ smell _in the air.

  
It all felt too familiar.

  
You swallowed the lump in your throat, watching Kylo. _ The creature in a mask. _ Watched him place his hands behind his back as he seemed to suck the air out of the entire room. The man didn’t move, nor did he speak. Just remained still with his head hanging low. Taking slow, steady breaths. 

  
Kylo tsked. “Don’t be rude. This time I brought company.”

  
Time passed. So long you thought maybe he was asleep. But eventually, slowly, the man raised his head. Looked right at you, eyes unfocused, until he blinked. Mouth twisting back into a snarl. _ “You.” _

  
You stilled. Stupidly looked behind you to see if he was talking to anyone else with such disdain. But no, he was directing his anger your way.

  
You didn’t know what else to say. Other than: “Um, what?”

  
He laughed a terrible, humorless laugh. Teeth bloody from whoever interrogated him last. A moment later he collected the saliva in the back of his throat and hocked a wad of spit in your direction.

  
Your brows knit. Your heart dropped. You didn’t understand. “Do you even know who I am?”

  
An incredulous look. “Of course I do.” A beat. “But you don’t remember me, do you?”

  
You squinted, trying to get a better look. Took one step closer, frowning. “No. I’m sorry,” you murmured. “But, but we are on the same side. Why are you upset with me?”

  
Silence. Then a cruel outburst of laughter. “Really? Are you _ really _that fucking dense?”

  
You blinked, suddenly defensive. “What in the world did _ I _do?

  
“What _ didn’t _you do?” He laughed again, but it soon turned into a rough cough, his chest convulsing with the effort. By the looks of him, he probably had broken ribs and other fractures. A pang of pity coursed through you and you took a step forward, wishing you could let him out of the restraints. Even if he was angry with you, for some reason.

  
But he violently shook his head. “Don’t you _ dare _ come near me.”

  
You stopped. Angry tears welled behind your eyes. _ “_Tell me. _ What did I do?” _

  
The man’s lip snarled back. “Let me tell you, _ cunt. _ First, you kill Wor Groman against Organa’s wishes. Then you get yourself taken by _ him, _and proceed to tell him all about D’Qar, and-”

  
“Wait, hold on.” You raised a hand to stop him. “You’re _ mad _ at me for being _ captured, _ against my fucking will?” Manic laughter bubbled through your lips, spilling over. You stepped closer to him. “And D’Qar? You really think I told the First Order about our base? No, you fucking _ moron_. You’ve been in here for what, a week? Don’t you know by now that the Supreme Leader can take whatever he wants?” You gestured towards Kylo, whose mask was fixed on your face. “And Wor? You’re mad I killed a _ rapist, _who didn’t even have the crystal in the first place?” You shook your head, turning towards the blast doors. You had had enough. “Unbelievable. Fuck you.”

  
A slow, dark chuckle. “You little fool,” he called out. You stopped, glancing at Kylo. Unfortunately remembering that this wasn’t the first time you were called _little fool _in this room. Kylo’s mask didn’t leave your face. Body language tense, angry. 

  
You could relate.

  
You clenched your fists. Grit your teeth. Turned around to face the Resistance fighter. Your _ supposed _comrade.

  
You kept your tone light, disinterested. “Little fool?”

_  
“Yes. _ Wor had the crystal, alright. It was just stolen from him mere hours before you touched down on Corellia.” He smiled viciously at you. “But if you remember correctly, you made the entire team late that night because of your other fuck up. You know, that messy business with the junk trader?” He raised his brows. “Yet again another time you didn’t obey her wishes, with grave consequences.”

  
You stilled. Opened your mouth to speak but closed it. You had no idea anyone knew about what happened on Vardos.

  
His smug face told you he knew that, too. “What? You think just because you’re on Organa’s little special team that the rest of us don’t know what you’re up to?” He laughed a bitter laugh. “You’re so arrogant. All of you. But especially _you. _And because of your mistakes, you missed the crystal. Which led to your capture. Which led to the destruction of D’Qar and _one-fourth_ of our forces. And then led us to Canto Bight, which was a fluke, and did nothing but lead to my fucking untimely demise,” he spat, tossing a glare at Kylo.

  
You heard leather creasing- Kylo clenching his fists, but you didn't take your eyes off of the prisoner.

  
He looked back at you, menace dripping from every word. “Another death on your blood-soaked hands. This is _all your fault. _And honestly, I'm glad the General wants to leave you here to rot, with her lost cause of a son. The Resistance is better off without you. We _all _feel that way.” He spat on the floor again. “So don’t bother trying to make it back. We don’t _want _you.”

  
You blinked. Processed his words. And then they slammed into you harder than you’ve ever been hit before. 

_  
We don’t want you. _

  
The air felt heavy. Too heavy to breathe. You tried anyways, sucking in a deep breath. Chest rattling. You couldn’t focus on one emotion: a cluster fuck of them coursed through your veins.

  
Anger. Betrayal. Sorrow. Guilt. _ Isolation. _ Parts of what he said was true, but not all of it. No. You wouldn’t take _ all _the blame. He was blaming you for things out of your control- your capture, Kylo’s discovery of your base. But you still couldn’t pick one emotion to focus on; you couldn’t decode however the fuck you were feeling. It was all too much.

_  
We don’t want you. _

  
Kylo took a step closer to you, hovering in your peripherals. Speaking softly through the vocoder. “Kitten.”

_  
Fuck. _ You closed your eyes. Took a deep breath through your nose. _ Three, two, one- _

  
“Kitten?” The man snorted. _ “Kitten? _ Oh wow, it’s even worse than I thought. Not only are you responsible for all of this, but you are fucking the Supreme Leader. _ Fucking _ him!” Throaty laughter. Genuinely amused. “You stupid cunt. You stupid _ slut. _ You always were insatiable, Drox used to tell me-”

  
The man stopped. Suddenly gasping for air. One glance at Kylo and you understood. His gloved hand out, twitching slightly. Mask locked on his face, words dripping with venom. _ “Do not call her that.” _

  
You blinked. Kylo Ren was defending your honor.

_  
I’ll be damned. _

  
Something else pricked at your fingertips, nipped at your toes. Something solid, something overpowering. Something inevitable.

  
Rage.

  
And you let that rage carry you across the room. Heels clicking and arms swinging by your side. Before you let your fist connect with the man’s face.

  
“I’m not a _ slut.” _

  
Face beet red, still trying to suck down air, you hit him again. He convulsed in his restraints, hands twitching by his side. Gasping and sputtering, head thrashing back and forth. Dying loudly, messily.

  
“You’re _ pathetic,” _ you growled. Grabbed his chin, pinched it, forcing him to look you in the eyes. Tone icy cold. Quiet. In control. “The Resistance is better off without _ you.” _

  
One last pinch and you let him go, slamming his head against the slab of metal. Whipping around, you looked at Kylo. “Don’t kill him,” you demanded. Not slowing down. “Bring him to your knights.”

  
The blast doors flew open and you stormed through. Vaguely, you heard a confused interaction between the Stormtroopers guarding the door. Yelling at each other like idiots that couldn’t agree which way was up. Technically, _ you _were still Kylo’s prisoner. And you just left the room without him.

  
But you didn’t care. They could come after you- who fucking cares? It didn’t matter. Nothing did.

_  
We don’t want you. _

  
Rough hands reached for you, stopping you in your tracks. You knew who it was. But you didn’t feel like looking at him.

  
“Kitten.” Voice low, raspy. “What do you want?”

  
You closed your eyes. Took a deep breath. _ I want to go home. _

  
But how could you tell him that, when that very thing didn’t exist anymore? A realization that has been creeping along the inside of your mind, been growing steadily ever since Cantonica. And it was just confirmed.

  
General Organa abandoned you. Drox abandoned you- more than once. And now, an average Resistance fighter, a _ comrade, _so kindly told you how the others felt about you, too.

  
You were- as Kylo once put it, an abandoned pet.

  
Tears fell down your cheeks. A restrained sob came tumbling out. 

  
Kylo grabbed your arms, turned you towards him. Hovered over you, his mask inches away from your face. “Kitten, _ listen.” _

  
You shut your eyes, stiffening in his hold. Trying to keep it together.

  
“You’re hurting right now. I feel it- your isolation.” Fingers dug into you. “Like I told you that night, on Canto Bight, they-”

  
Kylo stopped, abruptly. You opened your eyes, blinking away the teardrops on your lashes, to see the faceless mask you knew so well.

  
“What night?” Voice strained, hoarse. “What did you tell me?”

  
“It doesn’t matter. What does matter, is that man in there was not lying. He had no reason to, Kitten. The Resistance hates you. The General. Your team. Your lover.” 

  
Wordlessly, Kylo lifted a hand, slowly reaching for your face. He had touched you a thousand times this last week, but with his mask being this close to you, and after being in that room, you instinctively flinched back, afraid of his touch. His words from so long ago coursing through your mind. _ You little fool. _

  
Kylo stilled. The two of you stood in silence, tension, for what felt like an eternity. Finally he grabbed either side of his helmet. A click and a hiss later, he lifted it off and let it slam to the ground.

  
Dark eyes bored into yours, and you had to look away, swallowing the lump in your throat.

  
Hands clasped onto yours. “This feeling you’re feeling right now, the one in the pit of your stomach, I understand it, Kitten. I understand _ you.” _

_  
“Please,” _ you begged, voice cracking. Looking at the ground. “I know what you’re doing. And I don't need your pity. I don’t _ want _it.”

  
“What am I doing?” Kylo tugged on you, trying to get you to look at him. You wouldn’t. “Kitten, tell me. Because I don’t think you know. I am trying to _ help _you.”

  
You finally met his gaze. Face wet with tears. “You are setting a trap because you know I’m lonely!” you cried. “A lonely, abandoned _ pet, _just like you told me from day one. Isn’t that right?”

  
Kylo knit his brows and shook his head vigorously. “No. No, that’s not-”

  
“Enough, Kylo,” you hissed, ripping your hands from his. For the briefest of moments, you thought you saw something unfamiliar flicker across his face: pain.

  
But then it was gone. Replaced by a void expression. Leaning down, he grabbed his helmet and straightened his back. Looking down at you, like he was waiting for you to say something.

  
But you didn’t know what to say. No snarky come back nor no amount of attitude could put a bandaid on the way you felt now. You were stripped bare, left with nothing but the truth: you were alone and homeless once again.

  
And directionless. Your entire plan had crumbled before your eyes. You could no longer just focus on getting the upper hand, on trying to bring down the Order for the Resistance. Because you no longer _ belonged _to the Resistance. Every action from here on out would have to be for the one consistent person in your life: yourself.

  
You wiped away your tears. Took a deep breath. Straightened your posture and held your head high, meeting his gaze. “Take me to the General."

**\---**

  
“Let me get this straight,” Hux mused, eyeing you curiously. “You want to work for the First Order. Willingly.”

  
Your fingers slowly tapped against the armrest of your chair. “Yes.”

  
“That’s urgent news, indeed.” Green eyes darted at the Supreme Leader, who was hovering behind you, mask in one hand. “How did you do it, Ren?”

  
You looked at Hux, then to Kylo, then back to Hux. “What? He didn’t do anything. This was my decision.”

  
Hux didn’t meet your gaze, just gestured in your direction as he glared at Kylo. Ignoring you. “Well?”

  
Kylo shifted. “She hasn’t submitted. Not yet.”

_  
“That’s _ what you are talking about?” You scoffed. “I didn’t agree to be anyone’s _ slave, _General. I simply said I wanted a job.”

  
Hux looked amused. “With the Order.”

  
“Yes.”

  
“The First Order.”

  
“No, the Last Order,” you snorted. “Yes, genius. The _ First _ Order_.” _

  
“And yet, you haven’t pledged your loyalty to either of us.” Hux opened his hands in a grand sweeping gesture. “Surely, you see the implication, little cat.”

  
You and Kylo spoke in unison. “It’s Kitten.”

  
Slowly, you craned your head up to look at Kylo. He was watching you, endlessly amused, as his free hand shot out the back of your chair. The second you looked back at the General, his fingertips found your head, playing with your hair. 

  
For the first time, you didn’t break away, but instead, you _ leaned _into him. And with each passing second, you could feel the tension from earlier dissolve between you two. 

_  
Sucker. _

  
You needed him on your side for your next plan of attack: working for the Order. And if all he wanted was to kiss you during sex, and give you head pets- well, you could manage that.

  
“Okay, _ Kitten. _ Let me get this straight.” Hux leaned forward in his chair. “You want us to trust you, however, you have done nothing to earn that trust. In fact, just last week you tried to escape with your little friends on Canto Bight. The week before that, you stabbed me in the neck with an eating utensil. Weeks before _ that, _ you tried to attack Ren in your cell.” He smiled an unfriendly smile. “I would love to hear why you believe employment is even an option for you.”

  
You waved a hand at him, brushing off his concerns. “That was the old me. After a few days of heavy booze, muja muffins and petting the fathiers, I’m a brand new woman,” you gave him a toothy grin. “Where’s the pen? I’m ready to sign my soul away to the First Order.”

  
“Most interesting.” Hux stroked his smooth, pale chin, your sarcasm rolling right off of him. He was used to it by now, you assumed. “I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t surprised by your sudden enthusiasm to so easily part with your soul, Kitten. Maybe some insight would help me understand?” He glared at you expectantly and gestured towards Kylo. “Perhaps... your time with Ren this past week has something to do with it?”

_  
Great. The General knows I’ve been dicked down by Jabba over here. _You kept a neutral face. Back pin straight. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, General, but I can tell you that my change of heart is genuine. And since I’m stuck here, I might as well make myself useful.” 

  
Silence. Just cold, distrustful eyes burning a hole through your face.

  
You sighed, leaning back into the chair. “Look, if you don’t believe me, ask the Supreme Leader to rummage through my head. He will see that I am not lying- I don’t identify with the Resistance anymore.”

  
Hux didn’t even look at Kylo. He was fixated on you. “Why abandon your cause?” he demanded fiercely. “If I remember correctly, which I always do, it was in this very office that you swore you’d never serve us. Something _ changed. _ Now tell me what.”

  
_We don't want you. _You swallowed before continuing. “After recent… developments, they no longer provide me a sense of unity,” you said lightly, seemingly unfazed. Though the reality of the words cut you deep. Kylo twirled a piece of hair in his fingers, sending shivers down your spine. “I don’t see the point in serving a group of people that don’t care if I live or die."

  
Hux raised a brow. “And you think _ I _ care if you live or die?”

  
“No,” you scoffed. “Don’t be ridiculous.”

  
“Then, _ explain._”

  
“I believe we can help each other. We have more common enemies than you know, General. I will willingly aid you where I see fit, as a member of the First Order.”

  
Hux arched a perfectly groomed brow. “Where ‘you see fit’?”

  
“Yes.” You nodded firmly. “I will not aid you in killing innocent citizens. However, my methods of dealing with our mutual enemies will not only fulfill my personal interests, but they'll also solve your problems.” You paused, smiling sweetly at him. “Just in a less destructive, more effective kind of way, of course. It’s a win-win for everyone, really.”

  
Hux didn't even blink. You weren't even sure if he was _breathing. _“What you’re talking about isn’t just employment, _ Kitten_. You’re seeking an alliance between the First Order and yourself, an ex-Resistance fighter,” Hux patronized. He glanced behind you. “Ren, might you have something to say about this? Some concerns, perhaps?”

  
You looked up at him, hands clasped in your lap. He returned your gaze, expressionless. Dark eyes giving nothing away. If he _ did _rummage through your head, he would see the truth: you wanted to cut ties with your past, and that included the Resistance. The tiny part about escaping him forever might have been upsetting, though. 

_  
But he already knew that. _

  
An eye twitch, and he directed his attention to Hux. “No, General. Under my supervision, she will continue to be obedient. And has the potential to be an asset.” 

  
As if he was reiterating that last bit to you, Kylo’s fingers intertwined with your hair even more. Basically petting you like a cat. 

  
“An asset,” Hux repeated, frowning. Long fingers tapped against the desktop as he looked at you from the corner of his eye. “Remind me, what’s in it for you?”

  
“Improved living conditions, among a few other, trivial requests.” You shrugged. “And something to do. I’m bored.” 

  
“You’re _ bored_,” Hux mimicked, looking at Kylo, incredulous. Leaning back in his chair, his lips lined with a tight smile. “She _ is _something else, Supreme Leader.”

  
A hum of agreement from your captor, and another tug on your scalp.

  
You smirked. “That settles it then. I can start immediately.”

  
Hux raised a brow at you. Held your gaze for a long, tense minute. “Tell me about these, so-called ‘trivial’ requests.”

  
You beamed at him. “Happy to, General.” You glanced up at Kylo, winking. “I suggest sitting down, my dear Supreme Leader. We have quite a lot to discuss about our newfound _ alliance.” _

\----

Despite your humble request, Hux flat out refused to give you the _ biggest _room on the Finalizer. He did, however, allow you to upgrade to larger quarters, one with an actual bedroom instead of just a studio. With a small living area, attached to the even smaller kitchen. It wasn’t a lot, but it was more than you were used to.

  
Which was perfectly fine, honestly, since you knew he wouldn’t accept the majority of your other requests. You _were _still a prisoner, after all. Meaning he refused to pay you wages, or allow you to have a weapon, or simply let you go and be on your merry way. He also _ tragically _ignored your request to be dropped off on Batuu, a smugglers paradise, and be left alone to drink your sorrows away in their famous cantina. 

_  
Figures. _

  
But he did agree to these comfortable quarters, gym privileges, and structured socialization so you could feel somewhat human again. Which really just meant you could walk around certain parts of the ship, talk to whoever you wanted, with Stormtroopers following behind you but not _ too _close- per the agreement.

  
You took a deep breath, closing your eyes as you sprawled out in your new bed. Your new arrangement wasn’t perfect, but it _ was _better than before. At least now you could lay in your bed, without anyone breathing down your neck, as you enjoyed the way your silk sheets felt like honey against your smooth legs. 

  
Back home, this was your favorite thing to do after a long day of work. Strip bare to your panties, wear a large t-shirt, and just sink into your bed like you’d never move again. Become one with the bed, so to speak.

  
You frowned at the idea. _ Back home. _

  
You’d be the first to admit, your idea to willingly aid the First Order was impulsive. You were angry, humming with rejection, after meeting the Resistance prisoner. But even now, hours later, you were still sure of your decision: keeping your enemies as _ close _ as possible would help you ultimately escape their grasp- eventually. And if that meant completing a few assignments for General Hux, so be it. The more compliant you seemed, the more they’d trust you, meaning there would be a larger margin for errors. _ Their _errors. You just had to-

_  
Tap, tap, tap. _

_  
Oh come on. _You opened one eye. Scowling as you yelled out. “Who’s there?” 

  
Silence.

  
You raised your voice. “Um, hello?”

_  
Tap, tap, tap. _

  
“Oh, seven fucking hells.” You forcefully rolled out of bed, mumbling to yourself the entire way to the door. You weren’t expecting the Supreme Leader, and it’s not like you had any other “companions” on this giant spaceship.

_  
Tap, tap, tap. _

  
“I am _ coming! _Stop being so impatient, you stupid-”

  
You opened the door. And your words died in your throat.

_  
Vicrul. _

  
Kylo’s knight. The one with the curved blade, and the mask similar to his. The one that Kylo called into his room, that night on Cantonica. A hulking mass, dressed in black head to toe, looking right at you.

_  
Yeah, no. _

  
You moved to shut your door, but his boot caught the sensor, forcing them to stay open. He waltzed right in, forcing you back, with his blade thrown over his shoulder. The doors sliding closed behind him. He sauntered towards you, chest inflated, shoulders wide. The hand by his side curled into a fist.

_  
Just like Kylo. _

  
“Why are you here?” You backed away, hating how your voice cracked. One glance at his size and you knew you wouldn’t have a chance against him, even with your training. He was _ massive_, and had wizard powers that could deem your aptitude for fighting useless.

  
Just like Kylo.

  
Panicking, you thought about running to the kitchen to get a knife, but you remembered Hux child-proofed your quarters and took anything even remotely sharp away.

_  
Damn him. Didn’t even leave me a fork. _

  
Slowly, Vicrul lifted his hands, one of them holding his scythe. He put it down on the kitchen table, to his right, and raised his hands in surrender again.

  
Voice deep, modified. “I am not here to hurt you.”

  
Another step back. “How do I know that?”  
  
  
“You really think Master Ren would allow it?” he murmured. Hands still up, following you. “Just relax.”

  
“He has once before,” you shot back, fuming. “Or did you forget torturing me in that fucking kitchen?”

  
“That was before.”

  
“I don’t care when it was. _ Why are you here?” _Your back connected with the wall behind you, and you silently cursed to yourself. Another step forward and he had you cornered.

  
Slowly, he dropped his hands. Straightened his back. The fucker was just as tall as Kylo. “Master Ren sent me.”

  
You eyed him. “Why would he do that?”

  
“He was out, getting you a gift, and he ran into some trouble. So he sent me to check on you.”

  
“A _ gift? _ What gift?” You paused, then shook it off. “Whatever. Doesn’t matter. Thanks for checking in, but you can leave.” You waved at him. “Buh-bye now.”

  
He shook his head, a deep rumble coming from under his mask. “He insisted I stay here to watch over you. To protect you.”

  
“To protect me,” you repeated slowly. _ “To protect me? _Why in the world would you need to do that?”

  
“I will explain, but over here,” he said, jerking his head towards the left. With slow steps, he backed away to the cramped living area. “I sense your anxiety, and there’s no need for that. Come here.”

  
Vicrul hovered over the black sofa, and you just stared at him, open-mouthed. An evil disciple of Kylo fucking Ren wanted you to sit on the sofa with him and _ relax. _

_  
What in the galaxy is going on? _

  
He pointed to the couch. “Please.”

  
You shook your head. “No. You sit, I stand.” Keeping a good distance from him, you inched over to hover by the kitchen table. Suddenly wishing Hux _ did _give you bigger quarters.

  
You glared at him. “Well?”

  
He sat down, turning that faceless mask towards you. “The Finalizer is a massive Star Destroyer, filled with seventy-five _ thousand _ First Order personnel,” he drawled. “And today, you became one of them. You. An ex-Resistance fighter, if you can even say _ ex_. Most of them assume you’re still a threat.”

  
You looked at him, stupidly. “So?”

  
A beat. “You really think _ that _ many people are okay with that?”

  
You scoffed. “It doesn’t matter if they’re okay with it. General Hux _ and _the Supreme Leader approved it.”

  
Vicrul shook his head. “Your perspective is too small- skewed, in here. Master Ren has many enemies on this ship. Hux has even more.”

  
“So? _ ‘Master Ren’ _has many enemies, everywhere. Doesn’t mean they can do anything about it.” You lifted a hand and formed it into a claw, like Kylo. "Wizard powers, remember?"

  
“Maybe, maybe not.” He shrugged. “But there is always someone stupid enough to try and question his power. It wouldn’t be the first time, even in recent history. And right now, you’re the obvious target. Especially since he’s gone.”

  
“Target. As in… someone would want to come here and kill me?” You laughed. _ “Really?”  
  
_

“Possibly.”  
  


A chill crept up your arms, and you shivered, crossing them against your chest. “But _ why?”  
  
_

“Payback, or a way to inadvertently hurt Master Ren. Or simply because they feel like it.”  
  


“That’s stupid. No one will dare hurt me,” you insisted. “I’m... I’m…”  
  


“Master Ren’s girl?” he offered.   
  


Your jolted back like you were stung. _ “What? _ No. I am his prisoner.”  
  


Vicrul started tapping his gloved fingers on the sofa. “Whatever you say, Kitten.”  
  


“Don’t call me that,” you hissed, like a kitten.  
  


“As you wish.” Fingers tapping up and down, up and down. “Miss Ren.”  
  


You nearly gagged. “Don’t call me _ that_, either.”  
  


Silence. Just kept his mask on you, those fingers slowly tapping away. He gave you the creeps.  
  


“Take that off,” you demanded abruptly, thrusting a finger at his mask.  
  


No response.  
  


“Take that off, _ please,” _ you reiterated, through gritted teeth. “It’s creeping me out. Your whole I-eat-children-for-dinner vibe freaks me out. It’s even worse than the creature. And honestly,” you continued to ramble, gesturing to his weapon behind you, “why bring this big ass sword in here? That’s hardly necessary.”  
  


“It’s a scythe, and her name is Lucy.” He kept his mask fixed on you. Waited a minute. And then casually lifted it off. “And she goes where I go.”  
  


_ Oh. _ You had every intention to make fun of him for naming his giant stick, but lost your train of thought. Because the terrifying, intimidating knight looked perfectly _ normal_. Appealing, even. Wavy, light brown hair that fell into his face. Strong nose, even stronger jawline, covered with a five o’clock shadow. High cheekbones. Green eyes, staring right at you. Gleaming with amusement.   
  


“You okay there?”  
  


You cleared your throat and mumbled at him. ”Yes.” You suddenly felt very aware of the way you were standing, _ overly _ aware of it. Awkward, almost. “Um, I’m going to go… get comfortable.”  
  


“You look comfortable,” he quipped, gesturing to your oversized shirt.   
  


You looked down, and had to resist the urge to put your face in your hands. You forgot you were pantless.   
  


“Kriff,” you whispered. Pointed another finger at him as you walked away, feet pattering on the cool floor. “I will be right back. Don’t touch anything.”  
  


He smirked at you. “As you wish, Miss Ren.”  
  


You breezed by the sofa, scowling at him as you made your way down the short, slim hallway that led to your bedroom. Closing the door, you instantly sucked down a deep breath. Your head spun. All of this felt _ too _ fucking weird. Even weirder than your usual day aboard the Finalizer.  
  


But now you were sleeping with the enemy _ and _ working for the Order. And in the meantime, Kylo left to get you a gift, of all things, while his bloodthirsty knight- who, not to mention, has also seen you _ cum _ before- has come to babysit you.   
  


_ Holy hells, _ what was next? A dance party with General Hux?  
  


An irritated huff, and you threw on some bulky sweatpants, keeping your oversized shirt on. You preferred to sleep instead of talking to him, but you didn’t trust him alone out there. So in a way, you were forced to babysit _ him.  
  
_

Tossing your wild hair up into a bun, you stepped out into your tiny apartment, and turned to the right into the living area. Unfortunately, Vicrul was still sitting on the sofa- but he had since gotten more comfortable. Leaning back, arms sprawled out and legs extended. Like he was an invited guest.   
  


You inched around him, glaring at him as you took a seat in the chair off in the corner, facing outwards towards the sofa. Lights dim, soft, but still bright enough for you to see that smug face of his. Looking at you, amused- arrogant. And above all, just a _ man.  
  
_

You couldn’t help it. “You look... normal.”  
  


Voice low, rough. “You sound disappointed.”  
  


You shrugged. “A little. I thought maybe you looked all old and wrinkly under that thing. Maybe some red eyes, sharp teeth. You know, evil and shit.”

The faintest of smirks touched his lips. “Evil and shit. Hm.”  
  


“Oh for fuck’s sake,” you mumbled. Rolling your eyes. “Don’t tell me he has you doing that, too.”  
  


He stilled. “Doing what?”  
  


“Hm. _ Hm. _ Hmmm. _ Hmmmmmmmm,” _ you mimicked, using varying tones to get your point across. You brought your feet up, pressing them into the cushion. “It drives me insane. _ He _ drives me insane.”  
  


He chuckled. A deep, throaty sound. “That feeling is mutual.”  
  


“Well, good.” You didn’t have anything else to say, but he was just sitting there. In your living room. Staring at you.   
  


_How does one start a casual conversation with a Knight of Ren?  
_

“So…” you started, looking down. You hated how you felt _awkward _around him. It wasn't something you were used to. “Um...when is Master Asshole coming home?  
  
  
He didn’t even blink. “He didn’t tell me.”  
  


“Fine. When are you leaving?”  
  


_ Tap, tap, tap. _ “Whenever he gets back.”  
  


You shot an irritated look at his tapping fingers. “Well, what if he isn’t back until tomorrow?”  
  


“Then I’ll sleep here.”  
  


_ “Where?”  
  
_

He paused and looked down at the sofa, pointing to it, uselessly.   
  


You scoffed. “No way he’d trust you to sleep in here, with _ me.”  
  
_

He cocked his head at you. “Why do you think that?”  
  


“Because.”  
  


A beat. “Because of that night on Canto Bight?”  
  


_ This little shit. _ “Shut up.”   
  


“You’re embarrassed,” he said, slowly. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen that before. Usually, you’re so… stubbornly proud. Arrogant.”  
  


A mumble as you wrapped your arms around your legs, placing your chin on your knees. “Gee, thanks.”  
  


“You’re welcome.” He gave you a serious nod. “It’s a good look on you- the color in your cheeks. Makes you look innocent.”   
  


Chin still resting on your knees, your eyes met his, looking up through your lashes. He wasn’t that far away from you- the small living space wouldn’t allow it, but you were having a hard time deciphering his facial expression. He looked relaxed, content, and yet- he was watching you intently. If you moved, he moved- even the tiniest of fractions. Almost like a predator watching his prey.  
  


You cleared your throat. “Kylo. What trouble did he run into?”  
  


He raised a brow. “Why, are you worried?”  
  


“No,” came your too-quick response. “Just want to know if he’s in any mortal danger, and if so, I will start planning a celebration.”  
  


He ignored that last bit. “He didn’t elaborate.”  
  


“I don’t believe you.”  
  


“That’s fine.”  
  


“Since you won’t tell me, let me guess.” You lifted your head, tilting it to the side. Holding your knees to your chest even tighter. “His speeder broke down on the way to... murder a village of disabled, deaf children?”  
  


Vicrul blinked. “That is oddly specific.”  
  


“Not really. It’s just something he would do.”  
  


He eyed you, gloved fingers scratching at his chin. “You know nothing about Master Ren, do you?”  
  


“I know _ everything _ there is to know about Kylo Ren,” you fumed. “I have been forced to be his _ pet _ for God knows how long.”  
  


“Right.” He wet his lips. “So you know him as a captor only, then.”  
  


“Only as a captor? No, of course not." You kept a straight face. "We go way back, he's like a brother to me. Albeit an older, _slower _brother, if you know what I mean. The kind that was dropped on his head a lot as a baby."   
  


"You're so sassy." Fingers tapping again. “A lesson would serve you well.”   
  


You snorted at him. "So you said on Canto Bight. Thanks, but I'm not interested."

  
"It doesn't matter if you're interested."

  
"Spoken like a true asshole," you sighed, dropping your feet to the floor. "Just like Kylo."   
  


Vicrul pursed his lips. “Master Ren is a complicated man.”  
  


“An evil man, you mean?”  
  


“Evil is a subjective term.”  
  


“How?” You snorted. “Killing innocent people makes you evil.”  
  


“Innocent is also subjective,” he said, gesturing towards you. “I have read your file. All of us have. You have been responsible for _ countless _ deaths. Am I wrong?”  
  


“I-” you started, but had to stop. _ No use in lying. _ “No,” you shook your head, sadly. “You are not wrong.”  
  


“Didn’t think so.” He nodded. “And Master Ren, he eliminates those that are a threat. Isn’t that exactly what the Resistance does? Isn’t that what _ you _ do?”   
  


"Yes." You raised your chin a fraction. Tongue suddenly too large for your mouth. “But it’s different.”  
  


“Is it?” He raised his brows, giving you a look. Then gestured to the other end of the couch, situated near your chair. “May I?”  
  


You glanced at it, then him. Gave him a nod.  
  


Gracefully, he slid to the other side of the couch. Suddenly taking up _ a lot _ of your personal space. You had to sit back in your chair, feeling overwhelmed by his presence. Even though he looked human, and sounded human, something about him still put you on edge, mask or not.  
  


He leaned forward, wafting a clean, musky scent your way. “You would murder Master Ren in a heartbeat. You’d slice his head clean off his shoulders, if you could reach up that high.” He remained deadpan, even when you narrowed your eyes at him. “And you would murder every single life form on this flagship just so you could escape, no?”  
  


You didn’t respond. Just felt a sense of shame wash over you as you realized he was _ right.  
  
_

He hummed at you. “I see. No need to be ashamed. I’m not judging you; I’d kill anyone that stood between me and my freedom,” Vicrul asserted. “But you’d commit mass murder for a personal interest- just like the First Order. And you’d kill Master Ren without blinking, while he wouldn’t harm a hair on that head of yours."  
  


“Woah, woah. That’s not true,” you objected, shaking your head. “He has hurt me. He’s broken my fingers, kept me awake for a week, and, and-”  
  


Vicrul raised a brow. “And smacked you around a few times?”  
  


_ “Yes. _ Not to mention he had me torn apart by _ you _ and your little posse,” you spat, blood rising. “Kylo has harmed me, and he will again.”  
  


“Sounds standard to me, for a prisoner of war. Mild, even.” He itched his chin. “Ren has never kept a prisoner alive. And yet, here you are.”  
  


“Yes,” you seethed. “Here I am.” Your heart hammered in your chest, your skin hot. He was so casually talking about your imprisonment, almost like you should be _grateful _for it. You continued to glare at him.  
  


Vicrul remained silent, passive, as he watched you back with immense interest. Like he was reading your mind, like he was dissecting you.   
  


Finally, he leaned back, letting out a sigh. “It’s too bad, really.”  
  


Rigid as all hell, you spoke with a tense jaw. “What’s too bad?”  
  


“That you hate him.”  
  


You looked at him. Raised a brow. Then threw your head back and laughed.   
  


He spoke over your fit of giggles. “Laugh all you want, but I know you feel the connection. The chemistry between you is palpable, ripe. It’s almost too much, at times. I get why he’s obsessed.” His eyes darted down your body, so quickly, you thought you imagined it. “Everyone does.”  
  


The laughter died in your throat. An uneasy silence settled between you two, both of you watching each other. There was a noticeable change in the room- a shift of energy, of _ his _ energy. The air suddenly felt dense, heavy. _ Electric. _   
  


Voice just a whisper. “Stop looking at me like that.”

Vicrul kept his tone light, innocent. “Like what?”  
  


Chest heaving, up and down. “Like… like you are undressing me with your eyes.”   
  


“Undress you?” He placed his massive hands on his thighs. “I would never.”  
  


But the way he was looking at you told you otherwise. In fact, everything about him screamed _ predator. _ And just like he said, right now, you were an easy target.  
  


Slowly, you stood up- movements stealthy, precise. Just in case he tried to grab you. “This has been great and all, but I’m going to bed.” You kept your eyes on him as you backed away, out of the living area, and over towards your bedroom.  
  


Green eyes watched you, amused, the entire time. “Goodnight, Kitten.”  
  


“Stop that,” you growled.  
  


He flashed you a brilliant smile. "As you wish, Miss Ren."  
  


_ This fucking guy. _ “Feel free to fuck off at any time,” you said, thrusting a hand at the door.  
  


"Sure." Vicrul gave you a dry chuckle, twisting his head around to watch you leave. “But until then, I’ll be here if you need me.”  
  


One last glare and you turned around into your room. The door slid closed and you smashed into the controls, locking it. A few steps in and you let your body collapse into bed, bouncing slightly under your weight. Reaching for a pillow, you placed it over your head. And screamed.   
  


For the first time in your life, you were desperate for the Supreme Leader to come home.

**\----**

You jolted upright in bed, the sound of a loud crash violently ripping you from your sleep.  
  


“What the?” you mumbled, disoriented as all hell.  
  


_ Thud.  
  
_

You whipped your head towards the door, swinging your feet off the side of the bed. Stumbling, you made it across the room and out into your living area. You squinted, looking around your quarters. The only source of light was from the kitchen, casting a dim glow on the hulking body hovering by your front door. You blinked multiple times, waiting for your eyes to adjust.  
  


It was Vicrul, holding his blade. Your door wide open.  
  


You took a step closer to him. “Vicrul?”  
  


Slowly, he turned, the light illuminating half of his face and what he had in his hands. His scythe, coated in red. Dripping a dark, viscous blood.   
  


You didn’t understand. “What, why...”   
  


He moved out of the doorway, giving you a better view. Your jaw dropped. There was a body on the ground. Legs split in an odd way, his arms splayed out beside him. And his head, sitting on the floor, casually detached from his shoulders.  
  


_ “Vicrul?" _you panicked. "Who is that?”  
  


Twirling his scythe in his hands, he looked at the blade closely, admiring it. Used his bare hands to wipe the blood off, then glanced at you. A slow, sinister smile split across his face. “I told you Master Ren had enemies.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> free kyber crystal [ pendant ](https://www.etsy.com/shop/TheBleedingCrystal?ref=seller-platform-mcnav#reviews) for the **first** person to guess what gift Kylo is getting Kitten. (I'm serious lmao winner just pays shipping. post guesses in comments guys)
> 
> ** update: we have a winner!!! offer closed :)  **
> 
> Also fics I recommend: [tethered ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21626050/chapters/51568999) (PG-13), [ excessive training ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19353301/chapters/46043863) (xxx but with plot), and [ lace and leather](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21963262/chapters/52410565) (mature AU bodyguard!Kylo/Reader fic) 
> 
> thank you for reading!! <3


	14. Everything's Fine. This is Fine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Ha! Tried to breathe but I can't,_   
_'cause the air she feeds me is damned._   
_Got a touch like a thorn,_   
_'cause the girl she's hiding horns._
> 
> _She got blood cold as ice,_   
_and a heart made of stone._   
_But she keeps me alive,_   
_she's the beast in my bones._   
  
_She gets everything she wants_   
_when she gets me alone, like it's nothing._   
_She got two little horns,_   
_and they get me a little bit._
> 
> -Horns (Bryce Fox)  
listen [ here.](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2r3k4ZPmxsz42GRLZSGBUH?si=eaO3ox5ISdyGDJhGmCf1Og)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. So this chapter has a lot in it, but doesn’t… at the same time. It’s complicated, but should be a relatively *easy* read (not a ton of angst) bc we already have too much IRL angst.
> 
> Warnings: a *touch* of dirty thoughts and bloody, gross violence. and overuse of the word fuck, in many variations. literally 32 times. bc it's been a _fuck_ kind of month (and it's only April 3rd)
> 
> also I made a moodboard for this chapter bc im extra as hell. enjoy
> 
>   


### Everything's Fine. This is Fine.

Forty. Fucking. Hours.

  
It had almost been two days since Kylo Ren left the Finalizer. To run a supposedly quick errand: pick up a gift on Atterra Alpha, the nearest planet to the flagship’s coordinates. If everything had gone smoothly, and if his ship didn’t lose altitude and require maintenance, it would have taken five hours. But since when did things _ actually _go smoothly? 

  
Right, never.

  
Storming down the ramp of his now-fixed shuttle, black bag in hand, Kylo prowled through Hangar Six. Fixated on making it to the lower sector of the ship, where someone was waiting for him. 

  
Kitten. And Vicrul. _ Especially _Vicrul.

  
That poor bastard. He had no idea what he was getting into when he was summoned to watch his prisoner. His pain in the ass, his little Kitten. 

  
But Kylo did. He knew that by hour ten, she would be driving him fucking insane- doing _ anything _ to get him to leave her quarters. But Vicrul _ couldn’t _leave. Especially not after the attempted attack. Which meant that by the next morning, Vicrul and his messages began to get very, very desperate.

> **Sender:** V. Ren   
**Device**: IT-611 v.211  
**Coordinates: ** 33.8121° N, 117.9190° W   
______________________________________

> **7:04:31 AM **
> 
> Miss Ren sang me a song. I can’t hear out of my left ear.
> 
> **12:06:27 PM **
> 
> Miss Ren tried to tackle me this morning. Again. 
> 
> **3:46:14 PM **
> 
> Miss Ren thought it was a good idea to touch Lucy. It wasn’t.
> 
> **5:35:59 PM **
> 
> Miss Ren szzzzzz_ zzz _ zfjasldkfjiF _ FLJ _ALL….000-443//////….X
> 
> **5:57:22 PM **
> 
> Apologies for the incoherent, incomplete message. Miss Ren tackled me again. Her target was my datapad.
> 
> **7:18:41 PM **
> 
> Miss Ren LIKES MUJA MUFFINS AGAIN AND WANTS THEM. RIGHT NOW. BRING HER BACK MUFFNS
> 
> **7:18:56 PM **
> 
> bananas too. thanks- vicrul, a knight of ren. (very important to listen to me)
> 
> **7:23:06 PM **
> 
> That was Miss Ren. 
> 
> **9:01:53 PM **
> 
> Miss Ren has recited every word of the holodrama _ Space Battles _three times now.
> 
> **9:02:04 PM **
> 
> Every word.
> 
> **10:16:34 PM **
> 
> Four times now.
> 
> **12:59:03 AM **
> 
> Six.
> 
> **02:09:47 AM **
> 
> Master Ren, what is the ‘ice bucket challenge’?
> 
> **03:00:34 AM **
> 
> Nevermind. I found out.
> 
> **03:24:29 AM **
> 
> For fuck’s sake, she’s singing again.
> 
> **03:26:18 AM **
> 
> Any update on your shuttle?

  
Kylo could have smiled just thinking about it. He _ did _ miss his Kitten. An odd sensation for Kylo- a foreign one. But as he’s been slowly realizing: if anyone could make Kylo Ren feel _ anything, _it was her.

  
And someone had the audacity to try and take her away from him. 

  
The very thought made his blood boil. Fists clenched, gait powerful, Kylo prowled through the Finalizer’s military sector, his robes fluttering behind him. The sight of him disrupting the already-uptight buzz surrounding the First Order staff. He could feel it. His presence created a ripple throughout the halls, one that turned into a wave, crashing down atop of them. He could feel them tense at the impact. Could feel their stomachs drop. The spike in their adrenaline, their stress. The snap to attention was immediate, fueled by fear, respect, _ hate. _

  
Kylo thrived off of it. Lived off it. He _ needed _it. And through it all, he felt something else. A familiar energy, a powerful one.

  
Vicrul. 

  
Kylo stopped in his tracks. Slowly turned his head to the right. Reaching out, tugging on his knight’s Force signature. A slight wrinkle along the tether connecting them and Kylo knew exactly where he was.

_  
Ah, of course. _

**\-----**

“Let me make myself clear,” Hux spat, lips twisting into a scowl. “Your man beheaded Officer Bryx like a _ savage. _ Without probable cause. And I want him punished accordingly and I want him punished _ now.” _

_  
Blah, blah, blah. _Kylo could think of a million things he’d rather be doing right now. Pounding Kitten, for starters. Plowing into her balls deep while she sucked on his fingers. Drool dribbling down her chin, coating her throat. He’d bend over, lap it up, before-

  
“Are you even _ listening _to me, Ren?” Hux shattered the beautiful image of Kitten underneath him. “I said, I want your man punished accordingly and I want him punished n-”

  
Kylo grit his teeth. “Now. Yes, I heard you.” His eye twitched. It’s been doing that a lot lately. “I’m just confused as to why you think this is _ my _problem.”

  
Hux’s face turned bright red, matching the color of his hair. “Officer Bryx-”

  
“Visited my prisoner’s quarters at 4:15 AM. With a sedative pen. With the intent of using it on her.” Kylo took a step closer to the General. Rage simmering beneath his skin. “The only regret I have regarding Officer Bryx is that I wasn’t there to decapitate him _myself.” _

  
Hux’s nostrils flared. “As a high-ranking officer, he has the authority to visit any First Order personnel he sees fit, and your little _ cat-_”

  
A beat. “Had.”

  
Hux didn’t understand. “Wh-”

  
“And saw.”

  
Hux just looked at him. And then understanding flickered across his face: he was using the wrong tenses when referring to the late, headless Officer Bryx.

_  
Three, two- _

  
“Get _ out!” _ Hux flung a scrawny arm up, pointing towards the doors. “Get out of here at _ once, _before I, before I-”

  
Kylo cocked a brow. “Before you what, General?”

  
“Before I kill you myself!” he spluttered, spit flying from his mouth. “You _ and _ your man,” he seethed, gesturing to Vicrul in the back, "_Vermin.” _

  
“It’s Vicrul,” his knight called out. Deadpan. “But A+ for effort, General Hugs.”

  
The vein on Hux’s forehead looked dangerously close to bursting. “Get. Out.”

  
Kylo held his gaze for a moment longer. Considering whether he wanted to respond to his little death threat or not. But just one thought of Kitten, waiting for him, and he made up his mind, spinning around and waltzing to the doors. Nodding to Vicrul, who was leaning casually in the back of the General’s office. Wide stanced, scythe twirling in his hands, radiating arrogance. Eating away at General Hux by just _ breathing. _

  
A smile tugged at Kylo’s lips. It was fun watching the General pretend he had control over him, over _ anything, _but he had more important things to tend to: pounding Kitten.

  
Which reminded him. “Who is with her?”

  
Vicrul swung his blade over his shoulder, following after him. “Ushar.”

  
Kylo nodded, leading the way through the blast doors. Boots pounding against the pristinely clean, glossy floors. Black bag secured in one hand. A silent amusement hanging in the air between them. General Hux was truly _ this _close to imploding back there. 

  
Shame it didn’t happen.

  
First Order staff jumped out of the way as they walked through the halls. That tense energy thickening around them, painfully palpable as Vicrul prowled by his side. Kylo didn’t pay them any mind, though. His focus was directed at Kitten, picturing how she'd receive him. She'd scowl at him, presumably, as she tried to hide the fact she was excited to see him.

_  
My little brat. _

  
They paused outside a turbolift, and when it opened, the occupants flooded out immediately, spewing their respects. Kylo ignored them.

  
They entered and stood next to each other, shoulder to shoulder, as pressing concerns bounced around the Supreme Leader’s mind.

_  
Would she ask what happened? Would she admit that she was worried? Would she like her gift? She better like her fucking gift, or else I will- _

  
“Master Ren.”

  
Kylo blinked. Looked at his knight. “Yes?”

  
“Your prisoner…” he started, repositioning Lucy in his hand. Turning his body towards him. “She’s a handful.”

  
Kylo’s lip twitched. Nodded once. “I’m aware.”

  
“And yet, there’s something about her- an unrivaled, undeniable appeal,” he said, tone grave even through his vocoder. “It’s...intoxicating.”

  
“I’m aware.” He shifted. Getting impatient. The turbolift thrummed below his feet. “Your point?”

  
“Forgive me for being blunt, but I can see how easy it is to obsess over her, Master.” Vicrul remained perfectly still, tense. “It would be wise to exercise caution, as to not fall in too deep. If you don’t, it may complicate things.”

  
Kylo swallowed. Kept his tone light. “Things?”

  
Vicrul nodded. “Yes.”

  
Kylo stared at his knight, the _ only _ knight that could ever speak to him so directly. Processing what he said. He knew what Vicrul meant by _ things _ \- he didn’t need to elaborate. He could sense it. He was worried that his prisoner would hinder his commitment to the darkness. Specifically: if Kitten didn’t commit to him, to the darkness, Vicrul was worried that Kylo would blindly follow her wherever _ she _went. Just like she offered that night on Cantonica.

_  
Leave with me. I can help you... _

  
Kylo blinked. Balled his hands into fists by his side. “That is not a concern of mine.”

  
“But, Master-”

_  
“Enough,” _Kylo spat. Looked him up and down. Before facing the turbolift doors again. He didn’t want to hear it. He was fine, in control. Everything was under control.

_  
Ding. _

  
Kylo has never gotten out of a turbolift faster. _ Forty hours. _ He had to see her, and he had to see her _ now. _Be inside her, taste her. Kylo was basically drooling at the thought.

  
“Take Ushar’s shift,” he commanded. Not slowing down as he strode to her door. “Then take the night off.”

  
Hesitation, then his knight called out from behind him. “Yes, Master Ren.”

  
He vaguely sensed Vicrul’s disappointment with their conversation. An unease, almost. But Kylo couldn’t find any fewer fucks to give. He was about to arrive at the door and it was almost time to see Kitten. _ His _ Kitten. To give her a gift so _ she _ could play with it and then Kylo could play with _ her. _Nothing wrong with that, right? Just a captor getting his prisoner a companion, to keep her company when he was away.

_  
Everything’s fine. I’m in control. Everything’s fine. This is fine._

  
Yes, everything’s fine. Because Kitten was right on the other side of this door. He didn’t even acknowledge Ushar, so dutifully guarding the entrance. Just blew right past him and into her quarters. To find a very agitated, pissed off Kitten. His favorite sight to see.

  
“You look happy to see me,” he hummed, as the doors slid closed behind him.

  
She spoke through gritted teeth. “Two. Whole. Days.”

  
Kylo’s lip twitched. “Actually, forty-”

_  
“Two days!” _ She threw her hands up and stomped her foot. “With _ Vicrul!_”

  
Kylo ignored her little outburst. “Ah, yes.” He set the bag down. Straightened his spine, clasped his hands behind his back. “He’s suing me for emotional damages.”

_  
“_It’s me who should be suing.” She crossed her arms. Watched him closely, looking him up and down. “Where have you been, anyways?”

  
His eye twitched. _ Stuck on some shitty planet, trying to get you a fucking present. _“Out.”

  
She hesitated. _ “Out?” _

  
“Yes.”

  
“Vicrul said you ran into trouble,” she pressed, stepping closer to him. “What happened?”

  
“You’re such a nosy Kitten, aren’t you?” Kylo tsked at her. Then gestured to the bag. “Open your gift.” 

  
She eyed him, struggling to maintain her attitude as curiosity got the best of her. Not unlike a kitten. “What is it?”

  
Kylo wordlessly looked down at the bag.

  
She rolled her eyes, mumbling something incoherent under her breath. But he was almost positive the word _ asshole _was in there somewhere.

  
Slowly, and while throwing daggers at him, Kitten dropped to her knees in front of the bag. He hovered over her, eyes locked on _ his _Kitten as she took a peek inside. 

  
And lost it.

  
“OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD.” A high-pitched squeal. “OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, THANK YOU.” Undecipherable gibberish. “KYLO, YOU DID NOT.”

  
“I did.” His lip twitched up. “Pick a name for your kitten, Kitten.”

  
Something in his chest expanded, standing there, watching her eyes light up like a child as she pulled the tiny, black kitten out of the bag. Watching her smile, carefree and weightless, like she momentarily forgot she was still a prisoner of war, still _ his _prisoner. And something crazy happened.

  
A pang of guilt shot through Kylo. _ How could I have ever harmed someone so sweet, so precious? _

  
“Hello, little baby cat. You are just the cutest, yes you are,” she cooed, then squealed some more. “What should I name you, hm? _ Hm? _ You’re so _ fluffy. _ How about... _ hmm. _ How about Chewie?”

  
Kylo tensed. And suddenly remembered why torturing her was so easy. “No.”

  
“No, what?” she purred, throwing a glance up at him. “I think it fits just fine. What do _ you _ think, little kitty?” It squeaked in her hands, and Kitten almost had a brain aneurysm. “Oh my _ god, _I just love you, you adorable little thing.” She booped its nose. “Yes, yes I do.” 

  
Chest rising in slow, heavy moments. “Choose. A. Different. Name.”

  
Her smile faltered, just for a second. “Fine.” She put the kitten down, and that smile came back as soon as she watched it waddle around. “How about… Ani?”

  
Kylo frowned. “It’s a male cat.”

  
“That’s fine,” she mused. Not looking at him, but he could sense that she was _ very _aware of him all of a sudden. “I know a few male names that can be Ani for short.”

  
He stepped closer. Something familiar teetering at the edge of his mind. “Like?”

  
A beat. “Anakin,” she said, trying to keep her tone light. Not raising her eyes to him. Pretending to watch the kitten, even though her rigid posture told him she knew _ exactly _what she was doing.

  
Ani. As in Anakin. As in Kylo Ren’s grandfather. Darth Vader.

  
Kylo’s jaw locked as he glared down at her. _ This little fucking brat. _

  
He clenched and unclenched his fists by his side. Heart thudding. “Absolutely not.”

  
“Yes.”

  
“No,” he shot back. “And I suggest you remember who’s in charge here, _ Kitten.” _

  
She rolled her eyes. “Yes, Mr. Supreme Leader, sir,” she mocked, monotone. “Long live the Supreme Leader.”

  
He just looked down at her, fuming. She ignored him. 

_  
I should have stayed on Atterra fucking Alpha. _

  
“Get up,” he growled. “Now.”

  
“Hold on, I’m-”

_  
“Get up,” _he demanded, stepping even closer. Boots almost touching her knees, stepping right next to her new companion. Hair rising on his back, the kitten scurried away, his little claws pattering against the floor as he ran into her bedroom.

  
“Hey, what the _ kriff, _you scared him!” She scrambled to get up, and tried to turn into her room, but Kylo grabbed her arm. She spun around, trying to get out of his grasp. 

  
But he didn’t allow it. Yanking her closer to him, he looked down at her from the tip of his nose. Fingers digging into her flesh as he held her steady with just one hand.

  
Her nostrils flared, eyes wild. “Let. Go.” 

  
He glared at her. Enjoying the way she struggled against him. His blood rising. “Vicrul’s right, you are in need of a lesson,” he seethed. “And I have just the thing for misbehaving _ pets._” Keeping his eyes on hers, Kylo slipped one hand into his back pocket, the other still gripping her am.

  
“Oh?” she spat. Trying to twist away. “Another gift for your _ prisoner?” _

  
“No.” Kylo pulled it out, and dangled the black, dainty strip of leather in front of her. “Not exactly.”

  
“Um,” she blinked, momentarily going limp in his grasp. “What is that?”

  
Kylo twirled the item in his fingertips, admiring the way the light gleamed off the small, o-ring in the center. 

  
“Kylo.” She eyed it, trying to inch back. “What the _ hell _is that?”

  
“Your collar.” He looked back down at her. Smirked. “For my Kitten.”

  
She looked at it. Looked at him. And laughed in his face. “I’m not wearing that.” 

  
Kylo grit his teeth. Held her arm tighter. “You have to.”

  
“The _ fuck _ I am,” she spat. “You can take that and shove it up your-”

  
Kylo tugged on her arm again, clashing her body against his. He spoke over her yelps. “You said you’d do anything.”

  
“Let _ go!” _she yelled, trying to twist free from his grasp. 

  
Kylo loosened his grip, letting her free. Watching her as she pulled her arms to her chest, eyeing him suspiciously. A heavy silence sat between them before she nodded towards the collar, still dangling from his fingertips.

  
“If I say no,” she mumbled, “will you just use your stupid mind powers and make me do it anyways?”

  
No hesitation. “Yes.”

  
She glared at him. They engaged in a stare-off for a while- so long, Kylo thought the world would end before she made up her damn mind. But an exasperated sigh later, Kitten put a hand out. 

  
“No,” Kylo demanded, shaking his head at her. “Turn around. And hair up.”

  
Surprisingly, she obeyed. Scowl on her face.

  
Kylo stepped forward, eyes drifting down the length of her spine. She was wearing the flowy, dark blue dress he bought her on Catonica. It looked stunning on her. Everything about her was stunning. Beautiful, perfect, _exquisite._

  
And just like that, his anger fell through the floor. Like the damn fool he was.

  
“Kitten,” he rasped, inching closer to her. “You’re too beautiful for your own good,” he murmured, "do you know that?"

  
“Shut up,” she huffed. Tilting her chin up and lifting her hair up even higher. “Any day now.”

  
He hushed her. Taking his time as his torso pressed into her back. Slow hands maneuvered around her as he centered the collar around her throat. Once he clasped it, she dropped her arms and tried to turn around, but he didn't let her. He wasn't done admiring her yet. With uneven breaths, his fingertips trailed along the smooth lines of her shoulders, sloping down and down until he was satisfied with the goosebumps that bit into her skin. 

  
“There,” he whispered. “Turn around.”

  
Frowning, she swiveled around, her fingers shooting up to trace her new necklace. Muttering at him. “When do I have to wear this thing?”

  
“When I tell you to,” he drawled. Swallowing thickly as his eyes locked on the collar. The black leather hugged her slender neck perfectly, like it was _ made _for her. Showcasing her beautiful, elegant throat, emphasizing his favorite part about her. 

  
Vaguely, Kylo heard a thud outside her door. He knew it was Vicrul. And he knew Kitten didn’t like it. She was talking to him, complaining- naturally, but he couldn’t focus on it. All he could see was that collar. Wrapped perfectly around his Kitten’s neck. 

_  
In control, in control. _

  
“Your bed,” he croaked. “Now.”

  
“Wait what?” she asked, jolting her head back. Then shaking it. “No. Are you even listening? I was asking why Vicrul is _ still _outside my room. Send him away.”

  
Kylo abruptly brushed past her, stepping into her bedroom. “He’s not going anywhere. Get used to it.” Chest heaving, he pointed to the bed. “Now _ lie down.” _

  
She spun around to face him, incredulous, and threw up her hands. “What? _ Why?” _

  
“Because I’m going to taste that pussy of yours,” he asserted. Trying very hard not to drag her by the collar and throw her on the bed. “_Lie down.” _

  
“What? I said _ no,_” Kitten said, visibly annoyed. She walked into the bedroom all the same, hands on her hips as she glared up at him. “And what I meant _ was- _why will I be seeing Vicrul more?”

  
Kylo let his eyes trail down her body. Voice barely audible as he brought a hand up to stroke her face. “Protection.”

  
“I don’t need protection,” she shot back, batting his hand away. “I could have taken that officer myself.”

  
Kylo looked around the room, then met her gaze. Raised a brow. “With what weapon?”

  
“My hands.”

  
“Officer Bryx had a sedative, Kitten,” he said, slowly. “He was going to subdue you, then take you in for interrogation again. And harm you, gravely.”

  
Kylo felt a surge of panic from Kitten. “Well, I’d… figure it out,” she said, lifting her chin. “Like I always do.”

  
His jaw tensed. “No, you wouldn’t have. If it weren’t for Vicrul, you _ would _have been harmed.” He stepped closer, brought his hand up again to touch her. “I am sorry I wasn’t there to protect you myself.”

  
He was expecting a sassy comeback, or a rude remark, but Kitten just nodded. Small, and barely visible, but _ nodded _in acknowledgment at his apology. And didn’t bat his hand away.

  
Kylo took this as a green light. Closing the space between them, Kylo leaned down, pressing his lips against hers. Soft, warm, _ delicious. _And so fucking inviting. When she didn’t push him away, Kylo’s heart hammered in his chest, threatening to burst through his sternum.

_  
In control. In control. In... control? _

  
Kitten’s tongue slid along his lower lip and Kylo groaned against her. She was _kissing _him. Kitten. The stubborn little brat that would let him balls deep inside her but up to this point, wouldn't let him kiss her. And now, _now, _she was the one kissing him.

  
Something erupted inside Kylo's chest. So powerful, it _hurt. _Like a fist curling around his heart. His mind raced. His palms felt sweaty. Stars danced behind his eyelids. Kitten's hands slid up and up and hooked around his neck and Kylo growled against her. _Mine, mine, mine._ He threw her onto the bed.

  
Kitten yelped. Eyes darting up to him as he descended over her. “Wait-” she started. But had to stop. Kylo was already pinned against her, hands gripping her little wrists as he restrained them above her head. Claiming her with his mouth. Sucking on her bottom lip. Biting. Kitten moaned, bucking her hips up to meet his. _Kissing him back._ Deep, animalistic groans emanated in his chest. 

  
Somehow, and tragically, Kitten twisted away from him. “Wait,” she panted. _ “Wait.” _

  
Kylo pulled back. Breathing erratic, shallow. Black hair hanging in his face as he looked down at his Kitten. The sheer size of him simply dwarfing her little body. So soft, so pretty. Situated beneath him, lower body pressing into his. _Mine, mine, mine._

  
He watched as the lump went down in her throat. “I want to know why,” she whispered. Blinking those doe eyes up at him. “Why did he want to hurt me?”

  
Kylo’s eyes leisurely drifted around her face. Her neck, her collarbone. Her chest. Then back up to that sweet face of hers. “Because you are mine,” he stated. Non-negotiable. “Officer Bryx was loyal to the Order. Not me, Kitten. There is a difference.”

  
“I am not _ yours,” _ she wavered_. _ “I don’t _ belong _ to anybody.”

  
“Hm.” Repositioning so he was holding her wrists with one hand, Kylo propped himself up on one side. Let his other hand come up to toy with her collar, dipping a finger underneath to pull on it, to tug at it. A reminder. As he adored every inch of her. Mouth watering at the thought of tasting her, having her. Right now, tonight, tomorrow. All day, every day. For the rest of his life. For the rest of _ eternity. _He could-

  
“Kylo, stop,” Kitten whispered. Snapping him out of his trance.

  
“Stop what?” Kylo crooned, still playing with her collar. Slipping his finger out from underneath to trace the length of it. She shuddered beneath him, and Kylo bit back a grunt, pressing his erection against her leg. Biting the inside of his cheek, trying to remain composed. 

_  
Control, control... _

  
Bottom lip trembling. “Looking at me like that.”

  
Kylo’s gaze briefly settled on her penetrative eyes, and he stilled at the alarm he saw in them. He really had no idea what she was talking about.

  
“Like what, Kitten?”

  
“Like…” she started, swallowing. Voice cracking. “Like you’re in _ love _with me.”

  
Kylo jolted back like he was burned. Forehead creased. Tense. “What?”

  
Kitten scooted away from underneath him, just a bit, looking at him with those guarded eyes. “You heard me.”

  
“That’s…” Kylo blinked. Stunned. “That’s not true.”

  
“But the way you’re looking at me, it’s different. It’s… _ weird.” _She licked at her lips, nervous. “I swear, you’ve never looked at me this way before.”

  
He just stared at her, astonished. Trying to read her expression, to see if she was joking, or taunting him. But no- she was being genuine. She thought he loved her.

  
And suddenly Kylo felt sick to his stomach.

  
It was churning, twisting into knots at her words. At her intense, accusing gaze. Captors didn’t love their prisoners. No. Unless…

_  
No. _

  
It was all too much. He had to leave.

  
Gracefully, he pushed himself off the bed. The tiny kitten, Ani, or Chewie, or whatever fucking infuriating name his little shit of a prisoner named him, scuttled back under the bed as he did.

_  
A mistake. _ Kylo’s nostrils flared, his lips pressed into a hard line. _ All of this was a mistake. _

  
“Wait,” Kitten called out, soft footsteps following him to the door. “Where are you going?”

  
Kylo didn’t look at her. “Out.”

  
“Out?” she repeated, disappointment coloring her tone. “Where?”

  
“A walk.”

  
“But, but you just got back,” she said, voice quiet. _ Too _quiet. 

  
It made Kylo stop. He was so close to the door, so close to freedom. He could walk out, gain control. But he turned. Like the weak, foolish man he was. Set his eyes on his Kitten.

  
“Kitten.” He swallowed. “I need to leave.”

  
“Okay,” she breathed, basically running over to him. “Take me with you. I want to go on a walk, too.”

  
“No,” he snapped back.

  
Kylo tried not to react to the hurt that crossed her face. “But I thought…” she started, chewing her bottom lip. “I thought me joining the First Order meant this would be easier.”

  
He remained expressionless. “This?”

  
“Yes,” she nodded, fervently. _ “This, _as in yaknow… us.”

  
“Us,” he repeated. Tasting the concept on his tongue. “Us?”

  
She nodded. Playing with the hem of her dress. Discomfort oozing from her every pore. No longer angry, or stubborn or sassy or a pain in his ass. Just uncomfortable as she stood before him.

  
Well, Kylo could relate. 

  
He didn’t know what to say. He didn’t know what to do. He just stared at her like a fucking mute. For the first time in his life, the Supreme Leader felt frozen in place. He had never heard those words before, or anything close to it.

_  
Stop staring at me like you’re in love with me. _

  
“Supreme Leader,” she begged, stepping closer to him. Lifting her chin to meet his gaze. _ “Please _ take me with you. I signed my soul away to the Order so I didn’t _ have _ to rot away in here,” she said, gesturing around her tiny quarters. “And I _ promise _ I won’t bug you. Or say the ‘L’ word ever again- I was just _ kidding, _ anyways,” she added, waving her hand. Trying to brush off the fact that she wasn’t kidding. “I will _ behave, _promise.”

  
Kylo wanted to leave her here. He really did. She was a prisoner. His enemy. He shouldn’t _ feel _ empathy for her. He shouldn't feel anything at all. And yet, those big, pleading eyes did something to him. They fucking _ ruined him. _And he hated her for it, but he could no longer say no to her.

  
He jabbed a finger in her face. “Change your dress,” he barked, looking her up and down. Before spinning around, opening her doors. “And keep the collar on.”

**\-----**

The walk to the observation deck felt longer than usual. Kylo had made this walk hundreds of times, but never with a silent, _ behaving _ Kitten before. It was like after her little fit about naming the cat, she flipped a switch. Like she realized that she had her tiny, sharp claws lodged into him, and could get whatever the fuck she wanted from him.

_  
Goddammit. _

  
Leading her up a shallow flight of stairs and into a vast, dim room, various First Order officers cleared out at their arrival. They always did. It was Kylo’s favorite part of the Finalizer. A quiet part of the ship with an entire wall made of glass, offering an immaculate view of the galaxy. He brought her to the center of the dark, quiet room, the only light coming from the galaxy before them.

  
And he could feel the amazement pour from Kitten. “Oh my stars,” she breathed. Waited a second. _ “Literally.” _

  
Kylo glanced at her, lip twitching, as the tension between them thinned out. Just a bit.

  
“It’s so beautiful,” she continued, eyes wide as they darted around. 

  
He kept his eyes on her. Swallowed. “Stunning.”

  
They stood in a heavy silence for what felt like an hour. Just existing. Not bickering, not throwing insults at one another. And although Kitten was peaceful, serene, Kylo started to feel antsier and antsier as the time passed. Something was trying to rear its ugly head, but Kylo wouldn’t let it. Couldn’t.

_  
Stop looking at me like you love me. _

  
A squadron of TIE Fighters flew by and an excited gasp caught his attention. He watched her, amused, as Kitten pressed her hands against the glass, getting as close as possible. Long, dark lashes dancing along her eyelids as she followed their every move.

  
“Kylo,” she whispered. “Teach me how to do that.”

  
Kylo stilled. “Excuse me?”

_  
“That,”_ she repeated, pointing enthusiastically out the window. Blinking at him rapidly, lips turned up into a smile.

  
Kylo knit his brows. Spoke to her slowly. “Fly… a TIE fighter?”

  
She nodded her head impossibly fast_. “Yes!” _

  
Kylo didn’t hesitate. “No.”

  
Kitten immediately dropped her smile. “What?” she pouted. “Why?”

  
“You want me, your _ captor,” _ he started, slowly, “to teach you, my _ prisoner, _how to fly a TIE fighter?”

  
“Uh... _ yeah.” _

  
He blinked. “Do you not see the complication with that, Kitten?”

  
“Uh…” she smiled guiltily at him. “No?”

  
“Of course you do.” He directed his gaze back out the window, speaking under his breath. “I would teach you today, and tomorrow you’d be out there,” he mused, nodding towards space, “flying away, as you aimed a missile at my head.” 

  
Kitten completely ignored him. “I would never do that, Supreme Leader,” she cooed, voice honeyed and full of _ lies. _ She slipped in front of him to place her fingertips on his chest, drawing lazy patterns. 

  
Kylo looked down at her, unmoving, unsmiling. Even though he _ was _ endlessly amused at her effort to sweet talk him. _ Such a determined Kitten. _

  
Kylo’s lip twitched. “Oh?”

  
She shook her head, brows knit. Sucking on her bottom lip. _“_Of course not,” she purred. Looking up at him through her lashes. “I just wanted to let you know... I will do _anything _if you will teach me how to fly.” One finger left to coyly play with the collar around her neck. _“Anything.”_

  
Kylo’s jaw tensed. He _ did _ love her in that collar. And she was so close, so _ warm. _Her scent, intoxicating. Her energy, stifling. His hands left behind his back to lightly stroke her arms, loving the way she shuddered at the touch. Reminding him that they had unfinished business.

  
He stepped closer, their chests touching. Thinking about tearing off her clothes, here and now, to fuck her up against this observation glass. Face and breasts pressed into the cool, unforgiving glass as he toyed with her from behind, filling her up with slow- tantalizingly _ slow- _ thrusts as he made her cum before all the stars in the galaxy. Kylo’s cock stirred in his pants. His hands tightened on her arms. He needed release. He needed _ her. _To fill her up, utterly ru-

  
“Just the basics, even,” she continued, leaning into him. Unknowingly breaking him from his trance. “I _ promise _I will be good.”

  
A low rumble from deep inside his throat. “Kitten?”

  
She smiled eagerly at him. “Yeah?”

  
“No.”

  
Her smile tumbled off her face, her lips turning down into a sensual pout. Took her hands off him, crossed her arms, and looked back outside. And proceeded to give him the silent treatment. Radiating anger, disappointment. _ Hate. _

_  
Here we go again. _With one last glance at her, Kylo turned back towards the stars. Let his dirty thoughts run rampant in his mind. Fantasizing about all the ways he could debauch her while she fantasized about all the ways to decapitate him.

  
You know, the usual.

  
“I hate you,” she mumbled.

  
Kylo suppressed a smile. He was much more comfortable with that. “I know.”

  
“Like, I really hate you.” 

  
“Yep.”

  
She scowled at him. “And, and.. I think your cape is stupid.” 

  
Kylo hummed at her. Which only infuriated her more. She took two steps away from him, and Kylo rolled his eyes, but let the space remain between them. Welcoming the silence that swallowed them whole.

  
A comfortable silence- a _ familiar _silence as Kylo and Kitten watched the First Order fleet continue its patrol. But as more and more time passed, he sensed her growing weary, distant. No more anger, no more hate. 

  
Instead, sadness.

  
Kylo turned towards her, looking down at her as her gaze aimlessly drifted around. The vastness of space reflecting off the irises of her big, sad eyes. He intended to ask her what was wrong, but Kitten spoke before he could. 

  
“You know I’m sad.”

  
“Yes.” He nodded. “You’re all over the place today.”

  
“And you want to know why.”

  
Kylo pursed his lips. “Yes.” 

  
She gave him a reluctant sigh. “I want to be free.”

  
Kylo stiffened. “That’s-”

  
“Not going to happen,” she breathed, throwing a glance at him, then back to the stars. Hugging her arms close to her chest. “I know.”

  
“You are asking for too much, Kitten.” He tried to keep his tone soft. “You are still a prisoner. _ My _prisoner.”

  
“I know,” she whispered. “And you already let your little bird out of the cage, right?” she let out a small, sad laugh. “I don’t see why you’d teach her how to fly, too.”

  
“Little bird,” Kylo repeated, tasting it on his tongue. “Hm.” He turned towards her. “Tell me, why didn’t the Resistance teach _ their _ little bird to fly?”

  
She shrugged. “I could have learned to fly an X-Wing. But Drox, he…” she glanced at him, mumbling. “Nevermind.”

  
Kylo stiffened. Spoke through gritted teeth. “Drox, what?”

  
The corner of her mouth twitched down. “He said I wasn’t cut out to be a pilot.”

_  
This asshole. _“Ah. Did he now?”

  
She nodded, dejected. “He said I didn’t have the patience to learn,” she muttered. Paused, then tilted her head to the side. “He said that about _ a lot _ of things, now that I think about it.”

  
“Interesting.” Kylo remained composed, despite the sudden urge to blow a hole through the ceiling. “Sounds like he was threatened by you, Kitten.”

  
She glanced up at him, looking at him oddly. Surprised. “Really?”

  
He gave her a single nod. It was all he could manage. 

  
“Hm,” she mused. Sighing. “Could be true. But it doesn’t matter now,” she said, looking back at the stars. Eyes glazed over as she spoke softly. “I’m just a bird with broken wings, stuck way, way up high, in a tree too tall for my own good.”

  
Kylo watched her closely, attempting to digest this side of her. He was used to her attitude, her anger, her self-pity. But this? This tasted like… _ resignation. _

  
Kitten was accepting her fate: her past, and now, her place here in the Order. On the Finalizer, away from her little, treacherous friends. With enemies all around her. With the Supreme Leader of the galaxy. With _ him. _

  
He knew he should be satisfied. Happy, content. Kitten was _ submitting, _in a way. At least taking the steps to do so. And yet, Kylo felt unsettled. He didn't like seeing her like this. He wanted to tame parts of her, but not _all _of her. He didn't want a little bird with broken wings. He wanted _his_ Kitten- the one he grew to know and crave.

And before Kylo could stop himself, he stepped closer. And made a terrible decision. “You’ll do _ anything?” _

  
Kitten blinked, processing what he meant. Then nodded fervently. “Yes, _ yes!” _She jumped up and down. Adorably. “Anything!”

  
Kylo raised a brow. “You might want to hear what I have in mind, first.”

  
“No. I most definitely do not.” Kitten stubbornly shook her head. “Ruin it for me _ after _I learn to fly a ship, while I'm aiming missiles at your head.” She winked.

  
He eyed her, considering her words. There _were _ways around the complication of teaching her- he could always ensure she was never near a ship without supervision. Besides, it would make her happy. And Kylo was enjoying this new side of Kitten too much to say no. _Unfortunately._

  
Silently, he walked away from her, lifting two fingers and gesturing for her to follow. And she did, quickly and eagerly, her heels clicking against the floor with enthusiasm.

  
Kylo sighed. _ I’m going to regret this. _

** \-----**

“Don’t touch that,” he hissed. For the twelfth time in a row.

  
She pouted. “But I want to.”

  
“No.” Kylo kept his eyes in front of him, fixed on the boundless stars, shining and twinkling against the backdrop of space. 

  
“Okay, fine.” She sighed, dramatically. Looking around the cramped cockpit of the two-person TIE striker. “What can I touch then?”

  
“Not that.”

  
“This?”

  
“No.”

  
“This?”

  
“No.”

  
She waited a second. “This?”

  
Kylo took a deep breath. “No.”

  
“Th-”

_  
“Pet,” _Kylo snapped. Eyes wild, head pounding. She was driving him fucking crazy. “Enough.”

  
“Pet? Haven’t heard that in a while,” she smiled at him, that little brat, with a wicked gleam in her eyes. “Is that what you call me now when you’re mad?”

  
Kylo didn’t respond. Just gripped the throttle tighter and scolded himself for giving in to her, to _feeling. _If he wasn't careful, Vicrul's warning would become reality. But Kylo forced that out of his mind, shoved it down to an unreachable place. 

_Everything is fine. This is fine.  
  
_

“Must be,” she purred, satisfied with herself. “Huh. Does that mean… I'm _ annoying _you, Supreme Leader?”

  
“Yes.” His nostrils flared. “And if you don’t stop, I will turn around.”

  
“Aye, aye captain,” she hummed. Tapping her foot. Radiating with happiness, with _ victory. _“Whatever you say.”

  
Kylo ignored her. Tried to, at least. But he could _ feel _her amusement from the pilot’s seat, pouring out of her and suffocating him. Getting under his skin and driving him kriffing wild. As she slowly, so fucking slowly, reached out her hand again. He could see it in his peripherals. Testing him.

  
Without looking at her, he batted it away. _ Hard. _

  
“Ow!” she yelped, cradling her hand to her chest. “What in the actual _ fuck! _Lighten up, will ya? I’m just trying to have some fun.”

  
“No.”

_  
“No,” _she mimicked, tone grave. “My name is Supreme Leader Kylo Ren and I’m too serious for my own good.”

  
He threw a glance at her. “Shut up Kitten, before I eject your seat into space and watch you float away.”

  
She paused. “That’s a _ thing?” _

  
“Yes.”

  
“Woah,” she sounded genuinely fascinated. “Which button ejects my seat?”

  
Wordlessly, he pointed to it.

  
“Oh.” A long pause. “What button ejects _ your _seat?”

  
Kylo shot a look at her. A warning.

  
“Fine, fine,” she surrendered, lifting her hands. “I just, I thought you were going to teach me to fly a _ real _TIE fighter.”

  
“An actual TIE fighter?” Kylo looked at her. “A ship that accelerates faster than 100 megalights per second?” He scoffed. “Don’t be ridiculous, Kitten. It’s your first lesson.”

_  
“First _lesson?” She played with the collar around her neck, smirking. “Meaning I will get more than one?”

  
Kylo pursed his lips. “If you’re good.”

  
“I am being good.”

  
“No, you’re not.”

  
“Yes, I am.”

  
“You keep touching everything.”

  
“Nuh-uh.”

  
“Yes.”

  
She lowered her tone, mocking his much deeper voice. “No.”

  
Kylo’s eye twitched. “Stop that.”

  
“Fine. I'll be quiet,” she mumbled. Tapped her foot. Humming to herself.

  
Kylo tsked. "That's not quiet."

  
Kitten exploded._ “Ugh! _It’s just, we’ve been flying around for like, a million years,” she whined. “When does my lesson begin?”

  
Kylo glanced at her, and clicked off the engine. “Now.”

  
A rush of panic hit him in the face. Not his. _ Kitten’s. _

  
“Wait-now?” she sputtered, sitting forward. Looking around the galaxy. “But, how? And why is it so quiet? Did you turn this thing _ off _in the middle of fucking OUTER SPACE? Kylo, what are you doing? What-”

  
“Kitten,” Kylo sighed. Pinching the bridge of his nose. “Stop talking.”

  
“But-”

_  
“Pet,” _ he snapped, whipping his head towards her. Thrusting a hand over her face. “You _ will _stop talking.”

  
“I will stop talking.”

  
Frowning, eye twitching, Kylo watched Kitten as she slumped back in her chair, eyes narrowed. Pissed off, but _ silent. _

  
And now the lesson could begin.

  
“Come here.” He patted his thigh. Wickedly amused. “Be a _good_ girl and sit on my lap.”

  
A death glare, and blissfully quiet, she begrudgingly obliged, maneuvering her way to him and plopping down on his thighs.

  
“Very good,” he murmured, immediately placing one hand on her waist, and the other on top of her right hand. “This is the throttle lever,” he said, bringing her hand on top of the lever. “This gives it power.” He pushed forward, making her lean into it, and Kitten jolted back. Nervous.

  
Kylo’s lip twitched. His fingers curled around hers, still holding the lever, his other hand digging into her waist. His lips fluttering by her ear. “You’re safe, Kitten.” He moved it again. “It gives it power while _ also _engaging this, down here,” he muttered, twisting down slightly to show her the foot-control pedal. “That needs to be pressed simultaneously. Do you understand?”

  
Kitten craned her neck down to look too, her foot hovering over it but not quite touching. 

  
Taking a deep breath, she nodded, bringing her attention back to the throttle. Her fingers curling around the lever, pushing forward, pulling back, and repeating.

  
“Excellent,” he praised. “Next, this.” He grabbed her hands, slipping his gloves through her slender fingers. Kitten stiffened at the touch, her back pressing into his chest like a brick wall. 

_  
“Relax,” _he demanded. “Not trying to hold your hand, Kitten,” he said, as he held both of her hands. Hating the way it brought him peace. “Just showing you the most important part.” He placed her dainty hands on the hand controls, wrapping her fingers around it. 

  
She latched onto them, and slowly, he detangled his fingers from hers. Wrapped them around her instead, loosely letting them rest on her thighs. 

  
Gripping onto the steering device, Kitten twisted her neck around to look at his face, eyes communicating what she wasn’t able to say. But he could almost hear her complaining and asking, all flustered like, ‘_what the fuck do I do now?’ _

  
The slightest of smiles touched his lips. “That’s the hand-control yoke, Kitten.” Her brows knit, her forehead crumpled. And his smirk deepened. “It is responsible for maneuvering, targeting, navigation, and fire control.” He paused. “All disabled. So go ahead.”

  
Hesitantly, Kitten turned back around. Scooted back into Kylo’s lap like she was in a seat, and he bit back a grunt. She was small, but that ass _ wasn’t. _And any other circumstance he would welcome her sitting on his lap, but she was currently crushing his balls. And not in a good way.

  
Gripping her hips, Kylo picked her up and repositioned her on his lap. Kitten didn’t even notice. She was too busy pretending to turn the wheel left and right, rapidly, having the time of her life as they aimlessly, and slowly, drifted through space.

  
And Kylo had to control himself, and his thoughts, again. That pesky presence tapping at the inside of his skull, trying to get his attention. But he ignored it. Instead focused on the way her hair tumbled down her back. Just _begging _to be petted. Lifting a hand, Kylo ran his fingers through it. Twirling at it, tugging at it. Scratching her head. The best part? Kitten didn't flinch away. She let him caress her scalp as she fucked around with the controls- silently, peacefully. He could do this all day. Leaning in, he subtly, stealthily breathed in her scent and closed his eyes.

_  
So intoxicating. _

  
Kylo's peaceful moment was ruined when an intense rumble shot through the TIE striker, shaking the cockpit. A dark shadow passed over them, momentarily painting the entirety of the inside black, as a much larger shuttle passed above them. Dangerously, and purposefully- he assumed, close to their idle, floating ship. 

  
The Knights of Ren.

  
Kylo vaguely knew they were close- he sensed them. But Kitten didn’t. And it scared her half to death. So much so, she jolted back and turned in, _ towards _him. Flung an arm around his neck and held onto him like a giant baby.

  
If Kylo wasn’t so surprised, he’d be flattered. “Uh, Kitten?”

  
She didn’t say anything, just clung onto him. And it took him a second to realize she was silent because he still wasn’t _ letting _her speak.

_  
Ooops. _“You may speak again.”

  
She let out a strained, exasperated sigh, throwing a hand out towards the now disappearing shuttle. “What the KRIFF was that!”

  
Kylo chuckled. Tilting his head to look down at Kitten, still gripping him. Painfully tight.

  
“The Night Buzzard.” He winced. “We need to clip your nails, Pet. I can feel them through my tunic.”

  
“Shut up,” she scowled, a rush of embarrassment flooding from her. 

  
"So sharp," Kylo hummed at her. Teasing her. Loving the color in her cheeks. “They’re like talons.”

_  
“Shut up,” _she hissed. “And let me go.”

  
“Excuse me?” He cocked a brow. Almost smiled. “You’re the one climbing me like a tree right now.”

  
She just grumbled at him, attempting to detangle from him in the very tight space of the cockpit. All the while Kylo looked at her, deviantly delighted, and not helping her in the least bit. 

  
With an exasperated sigh, Kitten sank back down into her seat. “I didn’t know what that was,” she muttered. “Scared the ever living shit out of me.”

  
“Really? Had no idea.”

  
She shot him a look. “I thought it was going to hit us. Or eat us.” She leaned in towards the window peeking out into the vastness of space. “What’s a Night Buzzard, anyways?”

  
With a click of his tongue, Kylo engaged the throttle and the foot pedals. The engine roared to life, buzzing and humming all around them as he moved to follow them. “The Knights of Ren transport.”

  
Kitten hesitated. “What? Why are they out here?”

  
“They’re accompanying us on Atterra Alpha.”

  
“Att- _ what? _”

  
“A First Order base.” Kylo looked at her. “To teach you how to takeoff.”

  
“Huh.” She leaned back in her seat, twirling a piece of hair. “But _ why _are they coming?”

  
“They go everywhere I go, especially when I have precious cargo with me.” Kylo pulled up on the throttle as he entered the planet's atmosphere. “Hold on, Kitten.”

  
For the first time in hours, Kitten was quiet- all on her own. Her face was glued to the window as she took in the sights of the lush, green planet. Watching everything with wide, excited eyes.

  
But Kylo didn’t share the same sentiment. He had _ zero _ intention of visiting this planet again, but it _ was _the closest, and safest option to take his Kitten. In the middle of nowhere, with a vast forest in front of them and a military base on the other end.

  
He touched down on the ground, and the hum of the TIE striker ceased to vibrate below them. And Kylo didn’t waste any time. “Lesson two. This-”

  
“Can we get out?” Kitten leaned forward, looking out the window. “It’s pretty out there.”

  
“No.” Kylo glared at her. “That’s not a part of our arrangement.”

  
“What arrangement?” she retorted. “You didn’t even _ tell _ me about a plan. You just dragged my ass into this weird, oblong lookin’ spaceship. Which, _ thank you_, or whatever...I guess. For doing that.” She cleared her throat. “But I want to step on the _ real _ ground. Feel the dirt between my toes, feel the wind in my hair, _ smell _the grass. You know what I mean?”

  
Kylo blinked. “I do not.”

  
“Oh come _ on. _Let’s go for a walk, pick some flowers.”

  
He just stared at her.

  
She sighed. “Not your language, got it.” She pursed her lips, tapping her chin. “How about… shooting off a blaster?” She grinned at him. “We can use your knights for target practice.”

  
He ignored that last bit. “What’s with you and your sudden interest in walks?” He paused. “Feeling cooped up, Pet?”

  
Her smile dropped, her eyes narrowing. “And here I was, thinking we were actually getting _ along.” _

  
“We are getting along.”

  
“No.” She grunted at him. “I let you pet my head and you’re _still _being mean.”

  
He sighed. Silently berated himself for what he was about to do. _You pathetic, weak fool. _

  
“Kitten?”

  
She crossed her arms. “What.”

  
“Look at me.”

  
It took her a moment to obey, and when she did, he immediately placed a hand over her face. “You will not attempt to escape.”

  
The lines on her face relaxed. Her hands dropped to her lap. “I will not attempt to escape.”

  
“You will follow all of my orders.”

  
“I will follow all of your orders.”

  
Kylo nodded, satisfied with her submission. Watched her face closely; so peaceful, so _ still. _It was quite the change.

  
Which reminded him of something.

  
“And you will not antagonize Vicrul.” He thought about it some more. “Or any of my knights.”

  
“I will not antagonize Vicrul. Or any of your knights.”

  
“Great,” he hummed, as he made yet again another terrible decision. “Follow me.”

**\-----**

Kylo couldn’t stop watching Kitten. She looked so carefree, so happy. Childlike, almost. And it was _ genuine. _ He was reading her energy, reading _ her. _ And the happiness buzzing around her wasn't forced, wasn’t manipulative. She wasn’t trying to get anything out of him. It was _ real. _

  
Walking excitedly, sometimes skipping. Humming to herself, enjoying her walk through the forest, touching everything. And she was touching _ everything. _Almost like she had never seen the outside world before. Trees, plants, bushes, insects, flowers. She was getting filthy. It was endless. It was annoying. It was fucking adorable. He could watch this all day.

  
‘_Master Ren.’ _

  
He heard him before he felt him. Then came the tugging sensation at the edge of his mind. The hair on the back of his neck rose. His body _ hummed _with awareness, with acknowledgment. 

  
Vicrul was communicating with him. Silently, just between them. The other knights couldn’t feel it, or hear it; their Force powers weren’t as fine-tuned as theirs.

  
Kylo didn’t slow his pace, his eyes locked on Kitten as she quite literally frolicked ahead of them. She had picked up a twig, and was tapping it against everything as she skipped around. Singing, way out of tune, some song from an old holodrama series. His heart fluttered in his chest.

_  
‘Master. Ren.’ _

  
Kylo ducked under a low hanging branch. ‘_Vicrul.’ _

_  
‘You’re losing control.’ _

  
Kylo’s lips pressed together. His hands twitching into fists. _ ‘I’m not.’ _

_  
‘You are.’ _

  
Kylo remained silent, collapsing the bridge between their minds. He didn’t want to hear it. Not right now. And if he wasn’t in such a good mood watching his Kitten, he would put Vicrul in his place. But a small part of him got where he was coming from, too. 

  
This was new to them, to _ him. _And his knights were confused. He sensed it the moment he summoned them to go to Atterra Alpha, to teach Kitten how to fly. But now, a fucking nature walk?

  
They _ especially _didn't understand that.

  
Didn’t understand why he was allowing something so pointless, frivolous. He could sense it. To them, there was nothing to gain by letting her go for a walk. It was a purely leisurely activity: something they knew nothing about. They couldn’t kill anything, or anyone. Couldn’t benefit from this. There was no _ objective. _ Other than keeping his Kitten safe, which were _ his _orders. Which meant they didn’t have a choice. 

  
Whether they liked it or not.

  
“Huh, what’s this?” Kitten called out, stopping and scratching her head. Bending over and squinting her eyes.

  
Kylo and his knights approached her from behind, fanning out around her. Black combat attire a stark contrast to the liveliness of the forest. “What’s what, Kitten?”

  
“This,” she said, nodding towards the ground.

  
Kylo looked at his pretty little prisoner, then down at the ground- where nothing was other than foliage- then back up at her. “Kitten.”

  
“What.”

  
“Point.”

  
She let out an exaggerated sigh, and thrust a finger downwards. Like it was so obvious what she was talking about.

  
Kylo’s eye twitched. “That’s a bush.”

  
“No, no,” she shook her head, pointing closer to the ground. _ “That_._” _

  
“Oh, why didn’t you say so?” Kylo mused, looking down at the leaves. “That’s something very rare, and indigenous to only the Atterra system._”  
  
_

“Oh?” She looked up at him, confused, but excited. “What is it?”

  
Deadpan. “A bush.” Behind him, his knights repositioned. They were getting antsy, restless. Kylo too. “Come on, Kitten, time to go feed _ your _kitten.”

  
The enthusiasm dried up on her face. “Asshole,” she muttered, crossing her arms as she walked away from him. Stepping over whatever she was pointing at, presumably to avoid walking next to him.

  
Kylo smirked. Watching her as they followed behind. “Mad, Kitten?”

“No,” she shot back. “I just wanted to know what that weird black thing was, that was moving. It looked like it was _ blinking, _and-”

  
Kitten screamed.

  
And what happened next happened very, very quickly. 

  
Kitten was yanked to the ground, her cries ringing in his ears. Rattling his chest. A low rumbling vibrated the soil below them. And eight tentacles whipped through the air.

_  
Aglynx lizards. _

  
Kylo lurched into action. Igniting his lightsaber, he sprinted towards Kitten, just a black blur in an otherwise colorful forest. He leaped over rocks, over branches, over a small stream as he tried to get to Kitten. Who was being dragged away, wrapped from the neck down in a tentacle-type-arm that was changing colors with the ever changing surrounding. Green, then brown, then yellow. It’s flesh a ripple of color, like dye being dropped into water.

_  
Fucking aglynx lizards. _

  
They were ugly. They were camouflage. They were crossbred with some giant fucking sea creature. And could turn off their thermal signatures. Meaning Klyo and his knights couldn’t sense them.

  
The perfect predator. A _ hungry _one, who was trying to take his Kitten from him. And for a moment, pure, unadulterated fear clutched onto his heart.

_  
No, no, no, no- _

  
With a grunt, Kylo jumped, using the Force to propel him through the air. Above the trees. And over the lizard until he landed in front of it. One twist of his lightsaber and a tentacle came tumbling off with a loud _splat. _A horrible screech, and the creature lashed out violently, using its six free tentacles to push Kylo away. He went flying through the air, tumbling, tumbling. His knights below him, weapons ready. 

_  
“Kylo!” _

  
Down, down, down- it felt like he was falling forever. His thoughts running rampant in his mind as he fell through the air. Time slowed down. Everything was in slow motion. As she cried out his name again, this time, fainter. The creature was suffocating her. Was crushing her lungs. _ Kylo. _

  
Just a squeak. Kitten was afraid. Kitten was afraid for _ him. _ He needed to get to her. Save her. Protect her. _ His _Kitten.

  
Kylo landed on his feet. Fifty yards away, as his knights were just now encircling the beast. But they couldn’t get to Kitten.

  
Kylo ran and jumped again, aiming for the closest tentacle. He sliced it off, and the beast howled in pain, twirling around and knocking his knights across the forest with an immense force. He could _ feel _the impact of it through them. 

  
Kylo thrashed again, aiming for its face, but black, viscous goo spurted from the tentacle, causing him to slip and lose his footing. He tumbled down, momentarily, and the lizard tried to reach out and spear him. Vicious and angry and bleeding profusely. But Kylo was too quick for it.

  
He rolled to the side, gracefully, as he took shelter behind a boulder covered in moss. Chest swelling with labored breaths, he peeked around it. The creature whipped its head around, screeching, blindly looking for him. Its beady eyes opening and closing in a frantic, crazed panic. _ Blinking. _Like Kitten saw. She tried to tell him. And he just made fun of her. And now, now she was in its grasp. Clinging to life. Sputtering his name.

_  
No, no, no- _

  
Kylo propelled himself backwards. He needed enough space to draw it out, to disorient it. He skid to a stop and whistled. Then tapped the hilt of his lightsaber on a tree. The creature turned. Came rolling towards him faster than lightspeed. Using its free tentacles to latch onto tree trunks, propelling itself forward, closer and closer to him. Creating a black, sticky path of destruction as it went. Birds cawing, tree’s snapping, bushes flattening. All the while it held tightly onto his precious cargo.

  
Kylo remained still. Didn’t even blink. Just felt the Force flow through him. It was more powerful than ever when driven by passion, by _ obsession. _ By Kitten. The very cells of his body hummed. No, _ vibrated. _His energy was feeding off his knights, not too far away, as the same brand of the Force coursed through their veins, as they sprinted back towards him. 

  
It was so close now, he could smell its breath. Like rotten flesh. Like _ human _flesh. Kylo swallowed the lump on his throat, his gaze never leaving the creature's eyes.

_  
Three, two, one. _

  
Kylo jumped. Embodied the Force and hovered in the air, just for the briefest of moments, but long enough to confuse the lizard. The creature had many teeth but only half a brain. And the moment it stopped, whipping it’s wet, monstrous head from left to right, Kylo dropped on top of him. Straddled his thighs around it’s spiky, elongated neck. Stabbed it in the head, where it’s puny brain should be, with the hilt of his lightsaber. 

  
And ignited it. 

  
It hummed and whined in his hands as it tore through the beast’s skull, slicing through it with comfortable ease. He dragged it along the surface of its flesh until he split its head in half.

_  
Screeching. _ Guttural moans that turned to soft, decaying whimpers. Burnt, sticky flesh. Burning hot guts. Slick, wet, oozing innards seeping into the soil. The footsteps of his knights, sprinting towards him. Their energy- virile and thick and _ eager. _Itching for blood. And his own rage, simmering beneath his skin, threatening to boil. 

  
Above it all: Kitten’s faint heartbeat. 

  
Fluttering away in her chest. Like a candle, nearing the end of its wick. Giving off minimal light as it died out. Her energy, that energy he craved- needed, was diminishing. 

  
And Kylo began to panic.

  
He slid down the massive lizard's body with a loud _plop. _Drenched in it’s blood. A few feet away, a soft whimper passed through Kitten’s lips as the dead creature’s tentacle loosened around her, releasing her little body to the blood soaked ground. He scrambled, on all fours, to get to her. Her eyes closed, her pale ghastly pale. Her lips tainted blue. 

_  
No, no, no, no. _

  
He enclosed his arms around her. Dragged her onto his lap, her head lolling from side to side. His knights now encircling them, watching through expressionless masks. Vicrul the only one emanating any sort of stress for her. The rest didn’t understand his empathy, didn’t _ like _it.

_  
No, no, no, no- _

  
A gloved hand found her face, pushing her head until it rolled into his chest. Eyes fluttering.

  
“Kitten,” he rasped. Shaking her. _ “Kitten.” _

  
She opened them, weakly, eyes on him but looking through him. Unfocused. Breaths shallow and slow. 

  
His eyes darted across the length of her body, looking for wounds. He couldn't see anything. No cuts, no blood. She should be fine, but he felt her energy dwindle. The energy he needed, the energy he thrived off of. Felt it slip through his fingers.

_  
“Kitten,” _he raged. Hand cupping her face again, cradling it against his chest. “Look at me.” Another shake. Her body felt limp. She couldn’t look at him.

_  
“Fuck!” _Kylo abruptly got on his knees, setting her body down on the ground. “Get back,” he snapped, not looking at his knights. Footsteps receded as he bent down, tilted her head back, pinched her nose, and popped her mouth open. And leaned down to pass the air from his lungs into hers.

  
Once, twice, three times. Over and over again.

  
“Breathe, dammit,” he pulled back, watching her face for signs of life. Kitten slightly roused beneath him. Her lashes fluttering against her cheek, eyes struggling to open. “Yes, yes, good.” He grabbed her shoulders. Shook them. “Goddammit Kitten, _ breathe. _ You stubborn little _ shit, _ you _ will _breathe!”

  
He leaned in again, getting ready to attempt CPR again, but her lips rippled against his. 

  
The weakest of voices. “I will breathe.”

  
Kylo pulled back. Eyes wide. Bottom lip trembling. Shot his gaze to her chest, rising and falling with fuller breaths. 

  
Kylo laughed. _ It worked. _ The Force was with him today. He clutched onto her, shaking her, as her eyes started to focus.

  
She knit her brows. “Kylo?”

  
He attempted to regain composure. “Kitten.”

  
Eyes drifted left, then right. Voice just a whisper. “What the fuck.”

  
Kylo laughed again. A strangled, desperate sound. His ability to remain composed failing him. “You’re alive.”

  
“No shit,” she grumbled. Her sticky hand pawed at her face, trying to get hair out of her eyes. “Help me up.”

  
Kylo immediately slipped his hands below her body, picking her up in his arms before pushing himself off the ground. He didn’t even glance at his knights as he turned away, walking over the twitching, but dead, aglynx lizard.

  
His mind raced with what would have happened if he didn’t unknowingly Force command her to breathe. If she wasn’t conscious enough to _ hear _his order. He could have lost her. And that terrified Kylo.  
  
Humming with adrenaline, Kylo let these thoughts carry him all the way back to their ship. Trying hard, but failing, to process his feelings as he opened the passenger side. Climbed up with one hand, while the other secured Kitten around him, and positioned her into the seat- safe and sound.

  
Kylo gave her one last look. And she just stared back. Exhausted, filthy, but _ alive. _Wordlessly, Kylo stepped down, closing her side of the hatch.

  
He was just about to enter the ship when a voice stopped him. “Master Ren.”

  
Kylo turned around. “Vicrul.”

  
“Miss Ren…” he started, kicking at a rock on the ground. “She can lay down in the Night Buzzard, if she wants. There is space for her.”

  
Kylo's lips pressed into a hard line. “Kitten stays with me.”

  
A nod. And Kylo turned around, ready to leave.

  
“Master Ren?”

  
He snapped his head to him. _ “What?” _

  
He hesitated. “I’m glad she’s okay.”

  
Kylo blinked. Gave him a slow, knowing nod. And climbed into the TIE striker. 

  
Kitten stirred next to him, lifting her head off the back of the seat. Looked at him with sweet eyes. And Kylo thought she was about to thank him for saving her life.

  
Instead, she wrinkled her nose. “You stink.”

  
Kylo sighed. He wasn’t even surprised. Pressing his tongue into his cheek, Kylo engaged the ignition. Ready to leave Atterra fucking Alpha and never, ever return.

  
The engine warmed up, and Kylo pulled up on the hand-controls. Vaguely aware that Kitten was staring at him from the corner of his eye.

  
“Supreme Leader.”

  
Kylo yanked up as they ascended into the sky. “Hm.”

_  
“Kylo. _Look at me.”

  
Slowly, Kylo obeyed. She was a _ mess. _Hair all fucked up, First Order casuals covered in black, viscous blood. Face smudged with something that looked, and smelled, like shit.

  
And yet the most sincere thing she ever said slipped through her lips. “Thank you,” she offered. Enunciating it loudly, clearly. Zero attitude. “I owe you my life.”

  
Kylo held her gaze, then nodded once. Looking out as they left this godforsaken planet’s atmosphere. Only basking in silence for a few moments before speaking again.

  
“Kitten?” he said, tone light.

  
“Yeah?”

  
A beat. “No more nature walks.”

  
She snorted, slumping down. “Fine with me,” she muttered. Nuzzling her face into her seat. Sighing prettily, before yawning loudly, obnoxiously. “Now shut up,” she said, balling her hands into fists and placing them under her chin. “I’m taking a nap.”

  
Kylo sighed. "As you wish, Miss Ren."

  
Her face twisted into annoyance, but she didn't say anything. Just took deep breaths as she rested beside him.

  
And Kylo couldn't tear his eyes away. His heart pumped irregularly in his chest. Head spinning with the ups and downs of his day. His first day back with Kitten did _ not _go as planned. If it had gone the way he wanted, they’d still be in bed right now, with a tired, fucked out Kitten sleeping on his chest. 

  
Instead, she almost died.

  
And Kylo couldn’t remember the last time he was that afraid, let alone _ panicked. _Yet Kitten managed to draw both of those things out of him- simultaneously, powerfully. And that same thing that has been threatening to surface, all fucking day, teetered along the edge of his mind. Finally forcing its way in.

It poured over him. It devoured him. It _claimed _him. Like he intended to do to Kitten. But instead, after all this time, she claimed _him._  
  
  
There was no ignoring it anymore. No denying it. Vicrul was right, except, it already _was _too late. He was in too deep. He had been, since that night on Cantonica. Or maybe since the very beginning- he didn't know anymore. Kylo didn't know much of anything right now. But he did know one thing.   
  
  
He loved her. His Kitten. Tragically. So much, it _hurt._   
  
  
And he had no fucking idea what to do next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kitten in this chapter lmao: 
> 
> anyways crazy boi kylo loves you 🥺 
> 
> guys. just a heads up. crazy things ahead. but!!! like I told my fixated readers... I promise to deliver you a happy ending bc I am a **sap.**
> 
> hope everyone is healthy!! much love to you.
> 
> Edit: we find out what kylo wants from kitten in exchange for flying lessons. a hint: just because he loves her, doesn’t mean he’s any less... _disgusting._ shameless smut coming your way, bbs.
> 
> and let’s take a vote... should Vicrul make an appearance? 😈


	15. Your Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _If I surrender, will you be kind as captor?_
> 
> _Be gentle as you bind me with those ties,_   
_with which you lead me blindly._
> 
> _If I go freely, would you be like the ones proceeding?_
> 
> _Crueler than you need to be,_   
_or would you take good care of me?_
> 
> -White Flag (The Rigs)  
listen [ here.](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2r3k4ZPmxsz42GRLZSGBUH?si=Xl_8tlGJTlSrQVOgo42msQ)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi bbs. sorry for the delay. my personal life is in shambles rn so I can't always write. but enjoy this shamless smut because the world is going to shit and I'm _still_ the horniest bitch alive.
> 
> **read my warnings for potential triggers:** catching feelings, DaddyDom!Kylo/Brattysub!Reader, forced orgasms, orgasm denial, voyeurism (vicrul), use of toys, degradation kink, praise kink, rough sex, choking, spanking as a form of punishment, a tiny bit of face slapping, copious amounts of dirty talking, and a lot of Force fuckery that is honestly just unnecessary but I have!! zero!! fucking!! chill!!! 
> 
> also: your [ lingerie this chapter. ](https://www.agentprovocateur.com/us_en/seraphina-body-black) & you'll want to get an idea for [ Vicrul ](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1q2KNGrQ7C2ESwE7Bu-5TYjIBvSRNsJr-X_S2IJ8mlNU/edit) before reading this.

### Your Monster

_ Wasn’t worth it, _ you mused, pawing at the black, lacy lingerie from the _ Countess’s Caress. _

  
Any other day, you would be happy to wear something so stunning- so _ expensive_. Even just to wear it for yourself, to lounge around in your new, comfortable quarters. Alone, with a glass of wine- if you could convince Hux to give you any- paired with dark chocolate. And other important self-care things. Such as a face mask, a bath bomb, chamomile tea, a waterproof vibrator, a fluffy robe… you know, the essentials. 

  
But today, you wouldn’t get so lucky. There’d be no face mask or singing to yourself as you painted your toes. No. _Today, _you had to give the Supreme Leader what he wanted in exchange for flying lessons. 

  
And really, it wasn’t worth it.

  
You sighed, dramatically, even for _ you, _and stepped into the lingerie. You bent down, twisted to the side, and other forms of cardio just to get the fucking thing on. Black, lacy, and stunningly elegant, you finally slipped it over your form and looked down.

_  
Okay, I definitely don’t hate it. _

  
It hugged your curves perfectly, the sheer and black lace detail spanning up the length of your torso, reaching your breasts, and elegantly covering your nipples. It was beautiful, sexy, and _ delicate. _Seeing as how Kylo liked to strip you bare every chance he got, you doubted that this thing would last the night.

_  
Honestly, I don’t even know if I’ll last the night. _

  
Ever since your first lesson last week, Kylo made it clear that his agreement to teach you wouldn’t come without a cost. You kept bugging him to tell you what he wanted, so you could get it over with, but he said that he needed a few things first.

_  
Whatever that meant. _

  
You glanced at the time, biting your lower lip. He wouldn’t be visiting your quarters for a while- he still had to work. Whatever the fuck that entailed. He didn’t tell you much of anything. All you knew was that he wanted you to ‘be ready for him.’ Per the shitty message you woke up to this morning.

> **Sender:** Ren 
> 
> **Device**: IT-611 v. 211
> 
> **Coordinates: **33.8966° N, 117.9707° W 
> 
> ______________________________________
> 
> **8:13:48 AM****  
****  
**Be ready for me tonight.**  
** ______________________________________
> 
> **Sender:** Unassigned User
> 
> **Device**: IT-111 v. 001
> 
> **Coordinates: **33.8123° N, 117.9195° W 
> 
> ______________________________________
> 
> **9:39:07 AM**
> 
> Of course, my dear Supreme Leader.  
How may I serve you?  
______________________________________
> 
> **Sender:** Ren 
> 
> **Device**: IT-611 v. 211
> 
> **Coordinates: **33.8902° N, 117.9765° W 
> 
> ______________________________________
> 
> **9:39:46 AM**
> 
> Sit on your knees by the front door.  
Wear what I bought you.  
Hair up. Mouth closed.  
______________________________________

You had rolled your eyes at the instructions, not sure if he even realized you were being sarcastic with that first message. But you left it as is, not wanting to provoke the beast. At that point, you had _ all _ day to relax in your quarters- alone, save for Vicrul guarding your door, and you thought at the time you could worry about it later.

  
And that’s exactly what you did: relaxed all damn day. Eating, reading, napping. You started your morning off by playing with Ani, before a service droid came by to pick him up for the vet. Apparently the moment General Hux found out there was another feline on board, he _ insisted _ that he get his shots- just in case Ani ever met _ his _cat, Millicent. 

  
You rolled your eyes at the thought, looking at yourself in the mirror to add the finishing touches. Your hair was rather unruly today, so instead of leaving it down, you placed it in two buns on either side of your head. You tilted your head left, then right, letting the bright glow of the light catch the highlight you put atop your cheekbones. You weren’t one for vanity, but Kylo _ did _ buy you a bunch of ungodly expensive beauty products in Canto Bight, and you didn’t want it to go to waste.  
  
  
One last glance in the mirror, and you sauntered back into your living room and grabbed your new datapad. It was definitely the best part of agreeing to play nice with the First Order- even though it was basically child locked and only had, like, four functions on it _ and _ you were pretty sure there was a hidden camera and microphone spying on you at all times of the day.  
  
  
But _still, _it was pretty cool.

  
You were even able to stream your favorite holodrama _ Space Battles _on it last night, after you figured out how to turn the damn thing on. First Order technology was far superior than what you were used to with the Resistance. Even the messages were kind of confusing, and-

_  
Ding. _

> **  
Sender:** Ren 
> 
> **Device**: IT-611 v. 211
> 
> **Coordinates: **33.8641° N, 117.9499° W 
> 
> ______________________________________
> 
> **3:56:09 PM**
> 
> Don’t forget your collar.  
______________________________________

  
You frowned. _ Fucking fuck.   
_

> **Sender:** Unassigned User
> 
> **Device**: IT-111 v. 001
> 
> **Coordinates: **33.8123° N, 117.9195° W 
> 
> ______________________________________
> 
> **3:57:42 PM**
> 
> What collar?  
______________________________________  
  


You threw the datapad down, smirking to yourself. _Ding._

The smirk fell off your face. _ That was fast. _

> **Sender:** Ren 
> 
> **Device**: IT-611 v. 211
> 
> **Coordinates: **33.8641° N, 117.9499° W 
> 
> ______________________________________
> 
> **3:57:53 PM**
> 
> We’ll see how long that attitude lasts once I’m inside of you.  
______________________________________

You just stared at his words. A warmth creeping up your cheeks. The Supreme Leader has been inside of you countless times by now. But seeing it, in words, made it so… _real. _And you didn’t like it. 

> **Sender:** Unassigned User
> 
> **Device**: IT-111 v. 001
> 
> **Coordinates: **33.8123° N, 117.9195° W 
> 
> ______________________________________
> 
> **3:59:02 PM**
> 
> Yeah, we’ll see.  
______________________________________  
  


Your datapad didn’t even ding. His message just showed up immediately after yours.

> **Sender:** Ren 
> 
> **Device**: IT-611 v. 211
> 
> **Coordinates: **33.8641° N, 117.9499° W 
> 
> ______________________________________
> 
> **3:59:08 PM**
> 
> Are you trying to antagonize me?  
______________________________________  
  
  


Your fingers twitched over the keypad. _ Don’t do it, don’t do it, don’t do it- _

> **Sender:** Unassigned User
> 
> **Device**: IT-111 v. 001
> 
> **Coordinates: **33.8123° N, 117.9195° W 
> 
> ______________________________________
> 
> **3:59:19 PM**
> 
> Of course not...
> 
> **3:59:22 PM**
> 
> ...sUpReMe LeAdEr  
______________________________________

You waited a moment, expecting a response. But nothing. You put it down, started to walk away, but the alert caught your attention again.

_ Ding. _

> **Sender:** Ren 
> 
> **Device**: IT-611 v. 211
> 
> **Coordinates: **33.8509° N, 117.9388° W 
> 
> ______________________________________
> 
> **4:02:45 PM**
> 
> Hm.  
______________________________________

You rolled your eyes at the datapad. _ This fucker. _Your fingers tapped enthusiastically against the screen.

> **Sender: **Unassigned User
> 
> **Device**: IT-111 v. 001
> 
> **Coordinates: **33.8123° N, 117.9195° W 
> 
> ______________________________________
> 
> **4:02:57 PM**
> 
> That's all you got? Hm?
> 
> Pathetic.  
______________________________________
> 
> **Sender:** Ren 
> 
> **Device**: IT-611 v. 211
> 
> **Coordinates: **33.8357° N, 117.9274° W 
> 
> ______________________________________
> 
> **4:04:13 PM**
> 
> Oh, Kitten. You know that’s not all I got.  
______________________________________

  
You snorted, having way too much fun with this.  
  


> **Sender:** Unassigned User
> 
> **Device**: IT-111 v. 001
> 
> **Coordinates: **33.8123° N, 117.9195° W 
> 
> ______________________________________
> 
> **4:04:45 PM**
> 
> Yeah. Okay. Whatever you say.  
______________________________________
> 
> **Sender:** Ren 
> 
> **Device**: IT-611 v. 211
> 
> **Coordinates: **33.8256° N, 117.9211° W 
> 
> ______________________________________
> 
> **4:05:01 PM**
> 
> Watch it.  
____________________________________
> 
> **Sender:** Unassigned User
> 
> **Device**: IT-111 v. 001
> 
> **Coordinates: **33.8123° N, 117.9195° W 
> 
> ______________________________________
> 
> **4:05:19 PM**
> 
> Make me 🙂  
______________________________________

You cackled to yourself, swiping up to reread the conversation thread. You could just picture that eye twitch of his, the look of murder on his face. _ Such a mistake, _ you mused to yourself, _ giving me a device to annoy him all day. _

  
You eyed the messages again, oozing amusement and wondering how else you could fuck with him. Besides, he wouldn’t be back for a little while, thank goodness, so you had some time to kill. 

  
But as you swiped through the messages one last time, the smile tumbled off your face. Your heart sunk as you realized something: his coordinates were getting closer and closer to yours. And you began to panic.

> **Sender:** Unassigned User
> 
> **Device**: IT-111 v. 001
> 
> **Coordinates: **33.8123° N, 117.9195° W 
> 
> ______________________________________
> 
> **4:06:55 PM**
> 
> When will you be here, anyways?  
  

> 
> **4:08:30 PM  
**
> 
> Hellooooo?  
  

> 
> **4:09:17 PM**
> 
> Alf;kjas;dlfkj I have a right to know, you know! !!!  
  

> 
> **4:10:56 PM**
> 
> Kylo! hello?  
  

> 
> **4:12:39 PM**
> 
> Supreme leader?  
  

> 
> **4:13:28 PM**
> 
> ….Jabba?  
______________________________________

Your heart nearly jumped out of your chest when you saw his response.  
  


> **Sender:** Ren 
> 
> **Device**: IT-611 v. 211
> 
> **Coordinates: **33.8123° N, 117.9195° W 
> 
> ______________________________________
> 
> **4:14:23 PM**
> 
> 🙂  
______________________________________

Fuck. The coordinates, they were-

  
Footsteps. You could hear them. Pounding on the floor. Getting closer and closer to your room. And you _ knew _those footsteps. You heard them every day. Once upon a time, the very sound of those boots haunted your dreams. Back in that interrogation room. In that cell.

  
Now he was coming for you, just like he did then. And an alarm was triggered in the back of your mind.

  
What if these past few weeks, he was being nice, or realistically- tolerable, just to make you comfortable? What if, this whole time, you thought _ you _were getting the upper hand, but in reality, he was just fattening you up so he could cook you in that defunct kitchen with all of his knights? 

  
He was so close now. Your hands felt clammy. Your heart pounded in your chest. Your mind buzzed with alarm, with anxiety. You didn’t like it; you weren’t used to this. But you felt like you were on autopilot, driven by fear of the unknown. You felt out of _ control. _

  
Mindlessly, you scrambled to get ready for him. 

  
You sat on your knees by the front door.  
You smoothed out the lingerie he bought you.  
You patted each bun, making sure they were secured atop your head. **  
**You kept your mouth closed.

  
And you saw those black boots before you heard him.

  
“Jabba?” he growled, ripping through your door. Standing over you. _“Jabba?”_

  
Slowly, your eyes drifted up. And up, and up. The fucker was _ tall. _ And masked. Just like the creature. The _ monster. _The one from the interrogation room.

  
“You’re afraid.”

  
“Uh…” You swallowed. Eyes settling on his broad chest. The mask was too cold, too inhumane. “No?” 

  
“Yes, yes you are.” He stepped even closer. “Why?”

  
“I..I don’t know.” 

  
Really. You didn’t know. But you felt like you did in the beginning. When you didn’t know when he was coming next, when you were restrained and still being hurt. By the creature in the mask.

_  
You little fool. _

  
Wordlessly, Kylo moved away from you. Your eyes followed him, fixated on his back as slow hands lifted his helmet off his head. And turned back towards you.

  
“Stand up.” A quiet demand.

  
You did as you were told.

  
“Come here.”

  
Your bare feet padded across the floor as you walked over to him, hovering by the kitchen table. 

  
Dark eyes assessed you. Looked you up and down, before settling around your neck. “Where’s your collar?”

  
Your hand shot to your neck. “Fuck,” you mumbled, “I swear, it wasn’t intentional, I just-”

  
Kylo held up a hand. Eyeing you. “What happened?”

  
You pivoted, pointing to the bedroom. “I was about to get it, but-”

  
“No.” Gloved fingers found your chin, tugging your face to look at him. “What _ happened, _Kitten?”

  
You held his gaze. Irises a warm brown, dotted with specks of burnt honey staring back at you. Concerned. 

  
“I, I don’t know.” Your shoulders slumped to the floor. “I was feeling like myself before- obviously. But then, then… I started to feel panicky. Shaky.” You shook your head. “It was weird.”

  
Kylo let go of your chin. “You’re pale.” Pressed his tongue against the inside of his cheek, then nodded towards the couch. “You need to sit down.”

  
“That’s it?" You blinked at him. "You’re, you’re not _ mad?” _

  
He shook his head. “Sit down.”

  
You turned around and crossed the small space in a haze. Slumping into the couch, you blew a puff of air through your lips. There was commotion to your left- it sounded like Kylo was rummaging around in your kitchen. A few grunts later and he returned with a full glass of water, holding it out for you to take.

  
“Here.”

  
You just looked at it. “I’m not thirsty.”

  
“I don’t care.”

  
One look at his face and you realized you didn’t have a choice.

  
“Fine,” you muttered. You gripped on to it, bringing your feet up on the couch to try and hide your body, entirely on display in your lingerie. You kept your eyes locked on the water, licking at the inside of the glass as you twirled it around, trying to ignore the discomfort oozing out of you at an alarming rate. Kylo was still in front of you, you vaguely noticed, tugging at his stupid cape. A rustle of fabric and a waft of his scent, Kylo draped his robes around you and sat down next to you.

_  
What is happening right now? _You glanced at him, gnawing on your bottom lip as you snuggled into his cloak. First, you gave him attitude in your messages. Second, you called him Jabba. Third, you forgot your collar. Fourth, well, you didn’t have a fourth, but the night was still young and Kylo knew what you were capable of. 

  
And yet- he _ still _ wasn’t mad at you.

  
If anything, he was _ understanding _ of your mini freak out_. _And comforting. And… sweet?

_  
He’s been like this a lot lately. Especially since he saved me from that giant ass lizard..._

  
You took a noisy gulp of your water. Not looking at Kylo, even though you could feel him staring at you. Time passed like this- for how long, you didn’t know. It could have been minutes, it could have been _ hours. _ All you knew was, you almost felt comfortable next to him. Like he was actually making you feel _ better _ by sitting with you. Quiet, unassuming, and just _ tending _to you.

  
“How do you feel?” Kylo murmured, breaking the silence. A gloved hand reached out, tucking a stray hair out of your face. “You have a little more color.”

  
You cleared your throat. “I’m okay.” You glanced at him, then took a great interest in your now-empty water glass. “Just felt weird for a second there, is all.” 

  
“Hm.” Kylo’s hand traveled to the curve of your neck, gently wrapping around it as his thumb settled on your throat. “Have you eaten today?”

  
“Yes.” You nodded. Feeling awkward as all hell. “Um, why-” you paused, running a finger along the rim of your glass, “why aren’t you mad at me?”

  
He raised a brow. “You sound disappointed.”

  
“No. I’m just curious.”

  
“Don’t you know?” he muttered, trailing his thumb up and down your throat. “Curiosity killed the cat.” 

  
“Ha.” You rolled your eyes, glancing beside you to put the glass down. “So, are you gonna tell me the big plans? And explain the whole, sit-by-the-door-with-your-mouth-closed-thing?”

  
Kylo’s lip twitched up. “I want control. Just tonight.”

  
You cocked a brow. Felt a slow smile paint your lips. “Um, what?”

  
“You are submitting.”

_  
This fucker. _You threw your head back and laughed. Before looking at his oh-so-serious face again, and exploding into another fit of laughter. “Mmm.” You chuckled some more. “The fuck I am.”

  
Kylo dropped his hand from behind your neck. “You’re feeling better,” he asserted.

  
You gave him a toothy grin. “You could say that.”

  
“You’ll enjoy it, Kitten,” he breathed, pushing himself off the sofa, situating himself above you. “It will be good for you, even.”

  
You clutched onto his cloak, looking up at him with raised eyebrows. “You want me to believe that it’ll be for my own _ good?” _

  
Kylo didn’t miss a beat. “Yes.”

  
“Care to explain?”

  
He pursed his lips. “Will you listen to me?”

  
“Eh.” You shrugged. “Probably not.”

  
Kylo continued anyway. “Submission- it’s about giving you what _ you _ need. I’m in control, yes, but only if you _ give _me that control.”

  
You blinked. “Excuse me?”

  
“It caters to that part of you- you know, the one you hide away from everyone else, but not from me.” He placed his hands behind his back, peering down at you. “Isolation, fear, loss of direction- the things that have consumed you since you were little. Desperate to belong, desperate to be taken _ care _of.”

  
He paused, waiting for a response, but you didn’t give him one. Just glared at him as the warmth crept up your cheeks. This conversation feeling oddly familiar somehow, though you couldn’t pinpoint why.

  
“Ah, so you _ do _ know I’m right,” he muttered, tilting his head down, almost like it gave him a better view of your mind. “But you’d never admit it. No. Never admit your needs- because you see them as _ weaknesses. _ Which has created this,” he mused, gesturing to your tense body language, sitting stiffly on the couch. “An independent, fierce little brat drowning in her own wilfulness, just hoping _ one _day to be dragged ashore.”

  
You pushed your back off the cushion. “Wait a minute-”

  
Kylo stepped closer to you, his knees almost touching the edge of the couch. “Give in, Kitten. Let me take care of you. Let me take charge, just for a bit, so you can just _ exist,” _he rasped, reaching out to tug on the cloak around your shoulders. Pulling it so it fell off entirely, exposing you in the lingerie you put on for him. “I will give you everything you need.”

  
You shuddered, the loss of warmth from the cloak inviting the chill that tickled your neck. Kylo was watching you in _ that _ way- the one where the intensity just poured out of him, filling your senses, suffocating them. It was too _ much. _You had to break eye contact, pushing yourself off the sofa and inching away from him. 

  
“And if I don’t like what you’re doing when you’re in control?” you mumbled, clutching your arms around your chest. “Then what?”

  
“I’ll stop the moment you use your safe word,” he explained, slowly. Enunciating _ ‘safe word’ _with importance. “A color, or planet, or whatever you want it to be.”

  
“Chandrila.”

  
“Sure.” Kylo didn’t even look phased that you chose his home planet. Instead, he looked eager, and took a step towards you. “So?”

  
His intensity put you on edge. You inched back, whispering. “What will happen if I say yes?”

  
Those slow, menacing steps came right towards you. “First, you'd surrender yourself to me.”

  
You stumbled backward as he advanced. “Great,” came your less-than enthused response.

  
Another step. “Then, if you behave, I will reward you.” And another. “If you don’t, I will punish you.” A beat. “But I know you like that.”

  
You had every intention of replying, of telling him to shut up, but Kylo’s footsteps wouldn’t stop, forcing you backward. Through the small corridor leading to your bedroom, through the door frame, and all the way until he had you cornered against the bed. The way he was looking at you, the way he said _ punishment, _made your breaths come out jagged, shallow.

  
“Ah.” He flicked his eyes down the length of your body. Slowly reached a finger out to stroke your bare arm. Lightly, so fucking lightly, tracing down, then back up again. His eyes gleamed, loving the way your skin prickled with goosebumps. Loving even more how you shuddered at his touch, your nipples hardening beneath the thin layer of lace. Enjoying the way you so easily responded to his touch.

_  
Fuck. _

  
Kylo finally met your gaze again. You glared at him, chest rising up and down with anticipation. Trying to ignore the warmth pooling between your legs. But it was useless. Kylo knew you wanted him; he knew your body all too well by now.

  
A knowing smile played across his lips. You wanted to smack it off his fucking face. But he lifted a hand to your chest, groping your tits lightly through the delicate lingerie. Squeezing and pulling, his massive hands claiming them, before gently pushing you back onto the bed.

  
You yelped, pawing at the comforter to try and steady yourself as the bed slightly bounced below you. Kylo didn’t hesitate to invade your space. Gripping each leg, he tore them apart, placing himself between them. You watched him through half-hooded eyes, sucking on your bottom lip. Trying to ignore the way you subconsciously clenched as he ran his hands up your bare thighs.

  
“Look at you,” he whispered, gaze dragging over the lingerie hugging your body. “You’re already coming apart at my touch.”

  
Leaning over you, Kylo resumed groping your breasts, pinching at your nipples through the thin fabric. You leaned into his hand, arching your back, your neck writhing and distorting in unnatural ways. It had only been a few days since you had him last, but you needed him and you needed him _ now. _

  
_Stars, what happened to me? _You sighed, closing your eyes. _ Just one more night won’t hurt... _

  
A dark chuckle reverberated from Kylo’s chest and your narrowed eyes snapped to him. 

_  
“_Get out of my _ head.” _

  
Kylo just smirked, letting go of your breasts to hook his fingers under the straps of your lingerie. He took his time slipping them off your shoulders, his digits dragging down your arms. You wiggled, impatient, and Kylo chuckled again. After your straps were off, one swift tug and Kylo pulled the top part of it down, exposing your tits.

  
A sharp inhale, and Kylo attacked. Palming them and squeezing them and caressing them. All the while you writhed below him, eating it the fuck up, and waiting for him to undress you completely.

  
He let go for a moment, and you cried at the loss of contact. A devilish smile broke out on his face. Winding both of his hands back, lifting them above you, he snapped them back down on your breasts. Slapping them _ hard_.

  
“Hey!” you cried, mouth hanging open in a surprised _ o_. “What the kriff was that for?”

  
Kylo’s lip twitched, just a bit. “Yes or no, Kitten.”

  
You got on your elbows, giving him a _ what the fuck _look. “You’re an asshole.”

  
“Try again.” Another slap. “Unless you _ want _to be punished.” His palms connected with your flesh again, this time his fingers finding your nipples to tug and pull at them. “Mm, my little brat.”

  
You jolted at his touch, arching your back into his hands. Whimpering at the slight stinging nipping at your skin, holding back sighs of pleasure. You didn’t want him to know you liked it, that the word _ punishment _sent shocks of electricity down your spine.

  
But of course he already knew. Eyes gleaming, he feasted on the sight of your skin reddening at his assault, your nipples hard and taut from arousal. Another quick slap against your tits and a moan slipped through your lips, your legs trying to close at the warmth rushing between them.

  
“Kitten,” he drawled, squeezing and pulling your breasts. Enjoying making you squirm. "Tell me your limits."

  
“I don’t have any,” you shot back. Defiant. “I can handle anything.”

  
Kylo’s hands stilled and he slowly raised a brow at you. “Cute.”

  
“It’s true," you hissed, agitated. “Now hurry up, I’ll play your little game- _ just _tonight.”

  
“I’ve heard that before.” He smirked at you, those dark eyes full of sin. Started sliding his hands down your body, pausing on your thighs. Gliding up. Then back down. Then back up. So tenderly caressing you.

  
You groaned. “Just shut up and _ fuck me.” _

  
“Oh, babygirl,” he sighed, eyes locked on his leathered digits trailing along your skin. Ignoring you. “What have you gotten yourself into?”

  
“I’m not your babygirl,” you rasped, chest heaving. Legs trembling as he hooked his thumbs under the panty line of your lingerie, pulling and tugging and teasing before snapping it against your hip bones. 

  
“You are tonight,” he murmured, getting off the balls of his feet to sink onto his knees. Hunching over your splayed out legs, pressing his lips against your inner thigh. Tickling your skin as they moved against you. 

  
A soft moan poured out of you. Body shuddering, goosebumps lining your skin. And Kylo seemed to be eating it the fuck up, murmuring sweet nothings against your skin.

  
“Baby,” he breathed, “girl.” Planting soft kisses on your inner thighs, he dragged his lips with an agonizingly slow pace. “Do you want Daddy to make you cum?”

_  
“Daddy?” _you scoffed. “What-” 

  
Kylo’s tongue slipped out, tickling your flesh, and you couldn’t stop the yelp tearing from your throat. You wiggled below him, unable to keep still, as he traveled to the apex of your thighs.

  
“Mm,” he hummed, lips pressing on the fabric of the lace that hugged your sex. He kept them there for a moment, eyes closing, as he inhaled deeply.

  
You watched him through guarded eyes, mouth gently popped open, brows knit. Suddenly tensing. This was the _ one _thing that made you a tiny bit nervous, shy even.

  
“My little Kitten,” Kylo mumbled, smiling against your pussy. “You’re so cute when you’re shy.”

  
“I’m not shy,” you shot back, voice cracking. _ Fuck. _

  
“Hm. You’re lying.” He looked up at your blushing face, his finger dipping below the panty line of your lingerie. “Not a lot of things embarrass you, but this does. I see it.”

  
“I hate you,” is all you could manage. “Get out of my head.”

  
Kylo chuckled, sending a low vibration rumbling against your clit. You whined in response, lifting your hips off the bed, pushing Kylo’s nose against your pussy.

  
“No need to be shy,” he muttered, tugging his finger over to expose you entirely. Keeping his eyes on your face, he leaned down and planted a kiss on your smooth, pink slit. “You taste delicious.”

  
You wanted to be mad at him. You really did. He was always in your fucking head, violating your privacy by knowing every single insecurity you might have. 

_  
Yes, yes, I should be mad, _ you thought to yourself, closing your eyes, shutting him out. _ I should- _

  
Kylo’s warm, wet tongue tapped your clit. Just a taste.

  
“Oh, _ yes,” _you whined, whipping your head down at him, eyes popping open. He was looking up at you, perched between your legs, his lips still puckered and pressed against your throbbing clit. And you vaguely remembered being mad at him, about something. But that didn’t matter now. Because Kylo slipped his tongue out entirely now, clashing against your wetness as you opened your legs further for him. 

  
You twitched, your hands threading through his hair, pulling him as close into you as humanly possible. Heavy sighs tore from your throat as you watched him, a line of concentration forming between his brows as he moaned against you. Tongue flat as he lapped at you up and down, up and down. And you, twitching helplessly and mewling like a blubbering mess every time he flicked your clit. Mind blank, body begging for more with each passing stroke. You were close- you knew it, he knew it. 

  
Without breaking concentration, Kylo brought a finger between your folds and slipped it in with ease. Pumping you full of leather as he twirled his tongue all around, side to side, before collecting your swollen, sensitive clit in his mouth to suck even harder.

  
“Oh, _ oh yes. _ Please, _ puhlease, Kylo,” _you whined, legs shaking. You were about to cum.

  
Kylo slipped in another finger, bringing you _ right there, _ as your fingernails dug into his scalp. Your belly tensing, your thighs nearly suffocating him as you were brought to the edge. _ So close, so so cl- _

  
Kylo pulled away.

  
You jolted at the cessation of pressure, yelping out a frustrated mewl. “What the _ fuck!” _

  
“Only good girls get to cum.” Kylo looked unbothered. “Now get up, I want you on your knees by the door, like I asked.”

  
You watched him detangle himself from between your legs and stand up, striding out your bedroom door and into the living room. Body still buzzing with need, pussy throbbing, you just stupidly looked at him with your mouth open.

  
Kylo stood by the front door, placed his hands behind his back, and turned that beautiful, stupid face at you. “I’m waiting.”

  
A high-pitched squeal came from your throat. _ “Kylo!” _

  
He raised a brow. “Kitten.”

  
You sat up on the bed, suddenly feeling self-conscious that your tits were exposed while he was still fully dressed. Clutching at your lingerie straps, you pulled them back over your shoulder, allowing the sheer fabric to at least cover your nipples. You smoothed it out, frowning, and looked back at the bane of your existence. _ So close. _

  
“I’ve been good,” you pouted. “Why did you stop?”

  
He just looked at you. Said one word. “Jabba.”

  
“Fuck.”

  
“Yeah.” A deep, rough sound. “Grab your collar.”

  
You glared at him. _ Goddammit. _Wordlessly, and reluctantly, you grabbed the dainty collar on your bedside table and walked over to him. You were about to put it on, but Kylo stopped you. 

  
“No.” He held out his hand. “Give it to me.”

  
You rolled your eyes. “Yes, Daddy.”

  
“Excellent.” His lip twitched up, collecting the collar from your hands. “On your knees.”

  
A heavy sigh, and you sank to your knees. Sitting on the heels of your feet, you placed your hands on your lap and looked up at him. Waiting for whatever the fuck _ ‘Daddy’ _ had planned for you.

  
He took one step closer to you, a sea of black filling your entire vision. A moment of just down looking at you from the tip of his nose, and Kylo took small steps around you, circling you. You heard a crease of leather, and your lashes fluttered to the floor, chest heaving. As Kylo so gently positioned the collar around your throat, his deft fingers working to clasp it against the nape of your neck.

  
“Ah, there we go,” he mumbled. Footsteps echoed around you as he walked to get in front of you again. “You are stunning, do you know that?”

  
Your eyes traveled up to meet his gaze. He was looking down at you, his black hair falling in his face. Expressionless- just staring. Admiring.

  
Heat flooded your cheeks, for some stupid reason. You swallowed the lump in your throat, your voice sounding less defiant than you wanted. “I bet you tell Hux that too, before he sucks you off.”

  
Kylo ignored the remark. “So pretty.” He reached out to touch your face. “Even with that mouth of yours.”

  
“No? So no Hux?” You tensed as he started playing with your lips. Tracing them, rubbing them- ignoring you. “Fine. Your knights, then.”

  
“Careful, babygirl,” he warned. Before slipping the tip of his finger in your mouth. “Bite.”

  
Making eye contact, you enclosed your mouth around his pointer finger and dug your teeth into the leather. A tug, and a slight pull of your head, Kylo’s glove slipped off and tumbled to the floor. Next, he placed his other hand in your mouth, repeating the process.

  
“Good girl.” Reaching those massive hands out to either side of your face, Kylo tackled your buns. He tugged on both of them simultaneously, releasing your hair from their binds. A waft of honeysuckle flooded your senses, your unruly hair tickling at your cheeks. 

  
A soft sigh from Kylo, and he stepped even closer, his boots almost touching your knees. You shuddered as his hands weaved through your hair, scratching and rubbing at your scalp. 

_  
This man knows how to give massages. _ You snapped your head back, mouth open, eyes closed. Your needy cunt clenching at the sensual touches. “Ah, _ yes_._” _

  
“You want me to make you cum.” 

  
“Yes, yes.” You were basically purring. _ “Please.” _

  
“Beg for it, slut.”

  
You jumped back from him. “Hey, I’m not a-”

  
Without warning, Kylo gripped a handful of your hair, snapping your head back so he could look down at you. A heavy hand clamped over your mouth, muffling your surprised yelps.

  
“Tonight, you are whatever I say you are,” Kylo warned, voice sickly sweet. “Do you understand, Kitten?”

  
You thrashed your head side to side, attempting to get out of his grasp. _ “Mmmnnuuh.” _

  
When he wouldn’t budge, you attempted to bite into his palm, but he let go before you could sink your teeth into him. And smacked you across the face. 

_  
“Fuck,” _you hissed, heaving forward. Clutching your stinging cheek, you looked up at him, lip curling over your teeth. “Fuck. You.”

  
Kylo’s hand blurred as it shot out, latching onto your face again. Gripping your jaw, he tilted your face up and forced you to look at him. “What did you just say to me?”

  
“Fuck,” you spat, with effort, _ “you.” _

  
Nostrils flared, eye twitching, Kylo spoke to you with that honeyed tone. Viciously sweet. “You’ll regret that, babygirl.”

  
You started to laugh, but Kylo dug his fingers into your face, grabbing you so hard that your mouth popped open. You whined in pain, but at the same time, Kylo twirled the Force over your clit, mimicking the sensation of him licking you.

  
You lurched forward and spread your legs, yet Kylo bent down, following your every move, his grip unrelenting as his fingertips dug into your cheeks. You wanted to lash out, to try and writhe away, but the Force licked at your clit while also prodding at your opening, slowly pushing itself in. Filling you, fucking you- it felt limitless and shapeless and yet stretched your walls, demanding to be let in, demanding to be _ taken. _ You moaned and whined and your lashes fluttered closed, letting yourself give in to the foreign yet euphoric feeling. The pain of Kylo’s grip on you mixing with the pleasure, creating an intoxicating flow of arousal that pounded in your veins. 

  
“You’re about to cum, aren’t you?” The way he said it made it sound like a taunt.

  
You pathetically nodded. Your eyes rolled back in your head. Your legs started to shake, still folded as you sat on your heels. Jaw still snatched in his grip, you tried to speak but your words sounded distorted, muffled.

  
“Say it, slut.” Kylo jolted your face side to side. “Tell Daddy you’re about to cum.”

  
Your answer sounded like gibberish. You nodded and whimpered and convulsed as he watched you, endlessly amused. Knowing full well that you couldn’t speak when he was holding your jaw in such a way.

  
“I take that as a yes.” A beat. “Ask me permission.”

_  
“Ahhmm muhh crrooo,” _you whined. Drool dribbling out your mouth.

  
He raised a brow. “What the _ fuck _ was that?” His fingers dug into your skin. “I said, ask me permission.”

_  
“Mmmmaay eeehh crrrruuh?” _ _May I cum? _

Well, you tried.

  
“Pathetic,” Kylo tsked, dropping his hand from your jaw. And tragically stopping the Force from fucking you.

  
“No, wait!” you heaved, lurching forward, desperately clutching at his legs. “Please, Daddy, may I cum? Please, please, _ please _don’t stop!”

  
“No, you may not.” He tried to step back. “Get off and get back on your knees.”

  
You threw your head up at him and gave him the biggest puppy eyes you could manage. _ “Please _Daddy Kylo, Supreme Leader, whatever the fuck-”

  
“Enough,” he demanded, clutching his zipper and ripping it down. “And suck my cock like the good little slut you are.”

  
You didn’t have time to respond. To beg him to let you cum, to protest his demands. Because the moment Kylo’s hand emerged from his boxers, erection in hand, he gripped the back of your head and shoved your mouth down on him. 

  
You groaned and gagged against him, eyes pricking with tears as he slid to the back of your throat. You looked up at him, mouth stuffed with his cock, and slowly bobbed your head back and forth. Adjusting to him as you sucked on him like hard candy. Twirling your tongue at the tip, bringing your hands to his shaft to work him at the same time. Sitting forward so all of your weight was on your knees. 

  
“Oh, _ Kitten,” _he growled. Threading his hands in your hair even further as he watched you, mouth open, brows pulled together. 

  
Your lips twitched up as they worked him. You picked up your pace, enjoying the way that he reacted to _you, _instead of the other way around. You felt in control. Your lips wrapped tightly around him as you began to hum against him, sliding your tongue up and down his length. Your fingers gently dipping below his shaft to cup his balls. 

  
The guttural groan that came from Kylo only encouraged you more. You popped him out of your mouth, grabbed the base, and spat on it. Watched as he twitched in your hand. Thick and hard and ribbed with veins and _ huge. _ Looked at him with sweet eyes and began lapping at your saliva dripping from the head of his cock. Gripping him simultaneously, tugging. Pressing your legs together when his face twisted into pleasure, his bottom lip disappearing into his mouth as he sucked on it. 

  
“Daddy,” you cooed, pausing to twirl your tongue around the head of his cock. Popped him out of your mouth with a wet _ plop. _A string of saliva strewn to the tip that led back to your bottom lip. “Will you let me cum now?” 

  
Kylo detangled a hand from your hair. Ran a finger along your bottom lip, collecting the string of spit leading to his cock. Then slipped them in and out of your mouth. Fucking you with his fingers.

  
“Mm, no.” His eyes lit up when he prodded the very back of your throat, making you gag. Voice low, dangerous. “I’m not done using your mouth, babygirl.”

  
You narrowed your eyes at him, lips going slack around his fingers. Too pouty to keep sucking. _ But I’ve been so good. _

  
Kylo just smirked. Slipped his fingers out. Gripped your head and directed your mouth back on his dick. Thrusting his hips into your face with an aggressive force. In and out, in and out as his cock slipped in and out of your swollen, plump lips. You coughed, eyes watering, as he hit the back of your throat over and over again, his balls hitting your chin. 

  
“Oh _ fuck,” _he moaned, fingers twitching in your hair. His cock stiffening and getting impossibly hard as it filled up your mouth, claiming the back of your throat. You gagged again, your stomach doing small flips, and a rush of saliva pooled in your mouth and leaked out, dripping down your chin.

  
You looked up at him with pleading eyes. But Kylo didn’t slow down. He hooked a finger on either side of your mouth, pulling your cheeks apart as wide as they could. Saliva dripping out, coating your collarbone, your lingerie. His thick cock still sliding in and out of you.

  
“My pretty slut,” he breathed, hitting the back of your throat with powerful thrusts. “You want me to use this whore mouth of yours, don’t you?”

  
You just whined, eyes closing. His words stroking something deep inside of you. Pussy aching, throbbing. So desperately wanting to be fucked, to cum. 

  
“Puhhhh llleennm cuuuhh.” _ Please let me cum. _

  
A burst of pressure attacked your clit. _ Yes, yes, yes. _You lurched forward, eyes rolling back. Your mouth being fucked relentlessly as Kylo mimicked the feeling of his fingers stuffing inside of you, his tongue on your clit. Sucking and humming against it. 

  
Kylo ripped a fistful of your hair back, slipping his dick out of your mouth. You started twitching, panting as you looked up at him. Whimpering as you spread your legs farther, clenching as he manipulated you with the Force.

  
“Ask me.” He tugged at your hair harder, making the mewls just bleed out of you. “Permission.”

  
“Daddy,” you panted, head snapped back. “May I-”

  
Kylo slammed into your mouth again. You shuddered and whined, drool leaking out the corner of your lips as he fucked your mouth with rapid, violent thrusts. Lower belly tensing, cunt clenching, animalistic mewls tore from your throat as the Force strokes curling at your clit intensified, sending you over the edge. 

  
If Kylo didn’t have a fucking death grip on your head, you were sure it would snap right off your shoulders. Your entire body convulsed as you came, _ writhed _as Kylo continued to rub you, hands free, as he lodged his cock into the back of your throat. 

  
Grunting, Kylo stilled, his hands painfully tensing in your scalp. Before hunching forward, unsteady breaths pouring out of him, as he pumped hot cum into your mouth. Spurting his load into the back of your throat, forcing you to swallow some as it started to slide down. Twitching and throbbing against your tongue. As you gagged and spasmed, trying to come down from your own orgasm.

  
With one last twitch, Kylo brought his hips back, sliding out of your mouth. You started to cough, mouth full of cum, but Kylo kept his hand in your hair, tilting your head back. “Swallow.”

  
You gulped loudly as you did what you were told. 

  
“Good girl.” He let you go, and you immediately lurched forward, getting on your hands and knees. Sucking down air. Slowly, you slid to the side and sat down on your ass, your legs tingling from how long you were sitting on them for.

  
Vaguely, you heard Kylo zip up his pants above you. But you were too wrapped up in your own post-orgasm-daze to look up at him. You just sat there, body humming, heart pounding. Mulling over the fact that you were expecting _ a lot _more than just that- but you weren’t complaining. You finally got to cum, and now that he was done, the night would probably be over. Meaning you could get in your pajamas-

  
Kylo bent down and roughly pulled you to your feet. 

  
“Hey!”

  
He hushed you. Bent down slightly, and hoisted you over his shoulder. The upper half of your body draping over his back like a doll. 

  
“What the _ fuck!_” You slapped his back and thrashed your legs. “What are you doing?”

  
He smacked your ass. “Time for your punishment.”

  
You stilled. “What punishment?”

  
Kylo breezed through the doorway leading to your bedroom. Stopped at the edge of your bed. And quite literally threw you over his shoulder. 

  
The bed bounced violently below you and you scrambled to get up on your elbows. You gave him a _ what the fuck _look. “What did I do?”

  
Wordlessly, Kylo took off his belt, looking to the ground as he let it drop. Then his tunic. Tugging it off in one graceful motion as he flung that on the floor, too. Next, his undershirt, leaving him exposed from the waist up.

  
You swallowed, your eyes taking in the entirety of _ him. _ Seeing his impressive build, littered with scars, made your heart pound even faster. A part of you still hated him, and yet, you still couldn’t help but admire his form. Massive, well-built, and _ powerful. _

  
And looking at you like he wanted to fucking murder you.

  
“Hello?” you breathed, cursing at yourself for the way your voice wavered.

  
Kylo showed no expression. “You didn’t ask permission.”

  
“I-” your jaw dropped. “Wait, that’s because you didn’t _ let _me!”

  
“That’s no excuse.” Kylo’s eye twitched. “On all fours, now.”

  
You fumed at him. “I hate you.”

  
“Watch it.” He flexed his fists by his side. “Or I’ll bring Vicrul in here to help tame you.” 

  
“Is that supposed to scare me?” You raised a brow, a wicked grin splitting across your face. “Vicrul is a little bitch.”

  
Now it was Kylo who started to smile. Slow at first, but then a full-blown manic _ grin. _“You think so?”

  
“I know so,” you spat. Cheeks burning. Heart hammering. Lying straight through your teeth.

  
“Let’s see what Vicrul has to say about that.” Kylo rolled his neck, cracking it each time he twisted it to the side. Then settled his arrogant gaze on you. Before calling out- voice raised only a fraction. Still calm, in control. “Vicrul, come in.”

  
You shot up on the bed, peeking around Kylo. Eyes widening as you saw your front door open, letting Vicrul- that sauntering bastard, inside your quarters.

  
You swallowed as he casually stalked towards the both of you. Lucy thrown over his shoulder, his face covered in that godforsaken mask. Your confidence wavering, just a bit, as your bravado caught up with you. Remembering the way Vicrul’s scythe gleamed with blood that night he stayed with you. As he stood over a dead body, casual as ever.

_  
Why did I do this to myself? _

  
You watched, trying to hide the panic simmering below your skin, as he sunk to one knee. “Master Ren.”

  
Kylo nodded at him. “Vicrul.”

  
He stood up with ease, his attention shifting to you. “Miss Ren.”

_  
“Miss Ren,” _you mocked, making your voice high-pitched and annoying. 

_  
Why-am-I-like-this-why-am-I-like-this-why-am-I- _

  
“Oh, Kitten. You’re asking for it, aren’t you?” A dry chuckle. “Come on, undress for us. Show Vicrul what’s _ mine.” _

_  
Too late to back out of being a brat now. _You crossed your arms over your chest. “No.”

  
Another chuckle. The kind that gave you chills. “Vicrul, have a seat,” he murmured, gesturing to the chair in the corner of your room. Keeping his eyes on you.

  
From your peripherals, you saw Vicrul nonchalantly cross your room and take a heavy seat. Stretched his legs out in front of him, propped Lucy up against the wall next to him. And slowly took off his mask.

  
Your eyes darted to him. He was just placing it on the floor as he looked back up. His green eyes gleaming at you, the smallest smirk on his face. As he ran his gloved fingers through his light, wavy hair. 

_  
Smug piece of- _

  
Kylo pushed you back onto the bed. You yelped when you went down, and Kylo’s hands darted for your lingerie. Gripping it at the top before tugging, ripping it straight down the middle.

  
“Wait!” you gasped, panicked_, “no!” _

  
You weren’t sure Kylo even heard you. He was too busy tearing the fabric entirely off, turning your body left and right to get it from underneath you. You wailed louder than you ever had- you had never owned something so fancy before and this oaf just _ ruined _it.

  
“KYLO! THAT WAS MY FAVORI-”

  
Kylo stuffed as much of the ripped fabric he could fit into your mouth. You thrashed against him, clawing at the hand that was secured against your lips. The bed creaked as he climbed on top of you, straddling your hips between his thighs. Slipping one hand underneath you, Kylo somehow flipped you over seamlessly, your back to his chest, your face smashed into the bed. 

  
“Don’t you worry,” he purred. Hot breath tickling at your ear. “I’ll buy you a prettier one.”

  
You felt Kylo press his entire body against you, his bare chest hot to the touch. Massive, solid, _ immovable. _As he pressed the swelling in his pants against your bare ass, firmly rubbing against you.

  
Saliva collected in your mouth, still stuffed with your destroyed lingerie, as a low groan built in your chest. Your body going into overdrive at the way he was handling you. You brought your hips off the bed and moaned, grinding against him.

  
“My needy girl,” he purred, tilting to the side so he could slip a hand between your legs. “So eager to be fucked.”

  
You immediately spread them for him, momentarily forgetting that you had an audience, as he slipped a finger in from behind, sinking into you knuckles deep. You moaned against the fabric stuffed in your mouth, and without his hand against it, you were able to spit it out. Just to beg. “Please, Ky- _Daddy.”_

  
“Fuck,” he hissed, twisting his fingers in even deeper. Pussy dripping and squelching as he worked in a third. “You’re so tight.”

  
You rocked against him. Tried to lift your hips off the bed to meet the pace of his fingers, sliding in and out of you with quick, wet thrusts. Kylo curled his fingers and started stroking that needy part inside of you, and your mouth popped open as you helplessly moaned into the bed. 

  
“You are going to cum again,” he breathed. “What’s my rule, Kitten?”

  
You groaned into the sheets _ . _“May I cum?” you cried, clenching around his fingers as he pumped in and out of you. 

  
Kylo sighed. “Beg me.”

  
“Please let me cum, please, _ please,” _ you babbled. Body twitching. “I will do anything, _ ahhh, please-” _

  
Kylo slipped out of you. “No.”

  
You flipped your face down and screamed into the blanket, bringing your fists up and slamming them into the mattress. Kicking your legs.

  
“On all fours, now.” Totally unperturbed by your little outburst. “And stop the tantrum.”

  
You just laid there, breathing heavily. Limbs sprawled out. Facedown. Butt ass naked. Feeling very, very sorry for yourself.

  
“Kitten.” A warning. “Behaving is the only way I’ll let you cum.”

  
A muffled groan spilled out of your lips. But, pathetically, you scrambled on all fours. Scooted back to the edge of the bed and arched your back, your knees slightly apart. Your palms pressing into your comforter. There was movement in your peripherals, and you glanced at Vicrul, making eye contact. Jaw tense, those massive hands resting on his thighs as his fingers tapped with a lazy pace. Watching you intently. 

  
The corner of your lip twitched up. Enjoying the way he shifted in his seat as you batted your lashes at him, letting out a pretty sigh. Licking your lips. Wiggling your hips. You knew that Kylo would never let another man touch you- he made that clear on Canto Bight. He saw you as _ his _ which meant you were safe, in some sense of the word. Safe to taunt and tease and fuck with Vicrul as much as you pleased, without any consequences. Get under his skin, see if you can crack that composed exterior of his. Exercise the little control you _ did _have over these men.

  
“Perfect,” Kylo praised, pulling your attention away from his knight. “Face down. Ass up.” 

  
Sighing, you rolled your eyes, but did as you were told. You let your upper body collapse into the bed, inching back as you lifted your hips up for him. Keeping Vicrul in your line of sight.

  
“Master Ren,” Vicrul interjected, “she rolled her eyes at you.”

  
You stilled. _ Wait, no, this isn’t how it’s supposed to go, what the- _

  
Kylo’s fingers dug into your hips. “She did, did she?” He sounded excited. “Hm.”

  
“Rude,” you mumbled, face squished against the bed. “I thought we were friends.”

  
He gave you a half-smile. “Not since you dumped a bucket of ice water on my head.”

_  
Smack. _Kylo’s palm connected with your ass, a blinding flash of pain stinging at your flesh.

_  
“Fuck! _Seriously? No warning?” you hissed, rotating your hips, trying to alleviate the pain. “Not fucking fair.”

  
“Language, little one,” Kylo quipped, rubbing where he just hit you. Gripping the underside of your ass before smacking you again.

  
You bit back a yell, closing your eyes and tensing, waiting for the next slap. And the next one, and the next one, as you did your best to keep your whining and moaning to a minimum. 

  
“This will bruise,” he hummed. Matter of fact as he slapped your ass again. “So will this.”

  
“Mmmmuuuggghh,” you groaned, tensing as you felt your ass ripple from impact. Fingers clutching at your sheets. Over and over again. And just when you thought it might be over, Kylo hit you _ harder. _While murmuring sweet praises at you, his voice thick with arousal. Shaky, uneven. As his bare hand continued to violate your backside until you could feel your flesh sting. Burning hot from his marks. 

  
All the while Vicrul just sat there, watching you take it, his face expressionless but the bulge in his pants telling you all that you needed to know.

_  
Smack. _

  
That last slap nearly broke you.

  
“Fucking _ sadists!” _ you exploded, your ass raw and burning and tingling as Kylo’s massive hands rubbed each cheek. A babbling mess. “You’re sick. Twisted. _ Monsters.” _

  
Kylo hushed you. “But you’re taking it so well,” he praised, gripping your ass one last time. Before dipping a hand between your legs to run a finger the length of your slit. “And enjoying it, I see.”

  
You gasped. Melting against him, pushing your hips back into his hand. Eyes shut closed, bottom lip between your teeth. His fingers momentarily distracting you from the bruised and abused state of your ass. 

  
“This pretty pussy is _dripping,_” he cooed. “So wet, just for me.” Kylo shoved both of your knees apart as far as possible, causing your entire upper body to press even deeper into the mattress. “Isn’t that right?”

_  
“Yes,” _ you whined. The desperation in your voice sounded foreign to even your ears. _ “Yes.” _

  
“This is why you antagonize me, isn’t it?” he continued to ramble as you heard him sink to his knees. You twitched when you felt his hot breath on your parted flesh. A single digit teasing your opening. Rubbing, gently prodding. “You just want me to punish this pussy of yours.”

  
You tensed, but didn’t respond. That small voice in the back of your head telling you that he might be right. _Fuck._

  
From the back, Kylo licked the length of your cunt. Your face still smooshed into the mattress, your hips still high up in the air, you babbled nonsense at him. Scooting back as far as possible, your pussy throbbing and dripping and needy from your punishment.

  
Kylo forced two fingers inside, pumping them in and out as his tongue speared at your clit. Breathing heavily against you as you whimpered and whined, your eyes slammed shut. 

  
"Right _there," _you groaned. Inner walls clenching, leg shaking, drool slipping from your mouth.

You were about to cum any moment now. Kylo knew, his guest knew. The Stormtroopers patrolling the corridors knew. Based on how loud you were moaning, you didn’t doubt that the neighboring solar system knew, too.

_  
So close, so close, so close. _

  
“Ask him,” came Vicrul’s husky demand.

  
“Please, please,” you gasped, “may I- _ ahhh, _may I cum?”

  
Kylo abruptly pulled away, and you collapsed against the bed. Gasping as you tried to snake a hand between your legs. 

  
But Kylo Force pinned them above your head.

_ “No!” _ The sounds coming from your mouth were unrecognizable. Your body wracked and writhed in pain, in _ betrayal _ as your peaking orgasm was denied. Devastating your pounding and aching pussy, still pulsing as you squirmed and thrashed against the bed. Pressing your legs together, trying to alleviate the searing discomfort from your ruined orgasm.

_  
“Why,” _you sobbed, real tears streaming down your face. “Why, why, why?”

  
“That was for the ‘little bitch’ comment,” Kylo stated, entirely unbothered. “Are you ready to behave now, Kitten?”

  
“Fuck! I take it back! Vicrul isn’t a little bitch!_” _ you cried, whipping your head from side to side. “Please, please, I’ll do _ anything. _ I will behave!_” _

  
A cruel chuckle assaulted your ears. Kylo leaned over you and flipped you over, so your back was on the bed. He released your hands from his Force hold and you immediately tried to slip your fingers between your folds, but Kylo raised a finger at you. “Don’t you dare.”

  
Chest heaving, bottom lip trembling, you placed your hands on your stomach. And pouted.

  
“Excellent.” His eyes lit up. “Don’t move until I say so.”

_  
Where the fuck would I go? _But you knew you couldn’t sass him right now, so you just looked up at him, waiting for him to leave. But he wasn’t going anywhere- he was staring at you expectantly.

_  
Oh. This fucker. _Your mouth twisted reluctantly around the response he was looking for. “Yes, Daddy.”

  
A twitch of his lips, and he walked away from you, out into the living room. Vicrul got up and followed him, not looking at you as he did. Hushed voices came from the other room, but you closed your eyes, tuning them out. Your body still raging at the fuckery Kylo just pulled. 

  
Kylo interrupted your moment of peace. “Kitten. Come here.”

_  
But I’m comfortable. And lazy. _You swallowed the frustrated sigh eager to escape your lips and pushed yourself off the bed. You walked into the living room to find Kylo clutching a black bag, and Vicrul leaning against the kitchen table. Still fully clothed, while Kylo was only half-naked. And you, entirely exposed. 

  
You crossed your arms across your chest. Nodded towards the bag. “Did you get me another cat?”

  
“No.” Kylo set the bag down, his eye twitching. “On your knees.”

_  
Again? _You resisted the urge to roll your eyes. But did what he said and sunk to the floor.

  
Kylo slid the bag over to you. “Open.”

  
You eyed him for a second before reaching for the zipper. Tugged it opened and saw two things on top. Frowning, you reached inside, and pulled out what appeared to be a blindfold and a leash.

  
You looked up at him. “Um.”

  
He gestured to the items in your hand. “Pick one.”

  
You raised a brow. Looked down. “What happens if I pick the blindfold?”

  
“Then I’ll blindfold you.”

  
You blinked. “Right. And this?” you asked, holding up the leash. “Will you take me for a walk if I pick this one?”

  
Kylo almost looked amused. “Not publicly.” A beat. “Unless you’re _ really _bad.”

  
“Okay then.” You scrunched your nose. Tossed the leash back in the bag and toyed with the black, silky blindfold secured between your fingertips. Waiting.

  
Kylo strode towards you. Dipped down, grabbed the blindfold, and wasted no time wrapping it around your eyes. 

  
You cleared your throat as everything went black. Your hands resting in your lap, your knees bent as you sat back on your heels again.

  
Movement, then a low, controlled warning came from your right. 

  
“Put a finger on her, and I will not hesitate to end your life.”

  
Vicrul didn’t hesitate. “Yes, Master.”

  
Your hands fidgeted in your lap. Vicrul didn’t make you nervous- he had already seen it all. Kylo didn’t make you nervous, either- he had _ really _seen it all. But both of them, as you sat on the ground, blindfolded?

  
The lump in your throat did not go down easy. 

  
Footsteps. You could hear their footsteps around you. One of them crouched next to you. Vicrul, possibly, because it sounded like boots creased and Kylo was barefoot. Then a hand found your hair, playing with a piece of it. Twirling. Tugging. As something cold was placed between your legs. 

  
“What’s that?” you asked, shaky. You twitched as whatever it was pressed securely against your cunt, effectively spreading your lips entirely and smashing into your clit.

  
They ignored you, but Kylo’s head pets didn’t ease up. You nervously licked at your lips. “Hello? What- _ ooooh.” _

  
You lurched forward, the curved object suddenly buzzing and humming against your pussy. Your mind spinning with the information that he got you a fucking _ vibrator. _

  
“Oh my gods, oh my _ gods,” _you whined. Shaking as the powerful vibrations quickly brought you close to coming.

  
You felt someone kneel near you. “Does that feel good, babygirl?” 

  
It was Kylo. You just helplessly nodded. Your mouth popped open, your fingers digging into your palm. The vibrator sending tendrils of pleasure throughout your entire body as you straddled it. 

  
“I knew you’d like this,” he cooed. Playing with your hair again. “You’re basically purring.”

  
“Kylo,” you whined, twitching, “may I cum, please?”

  
He tsked. “Kylo? I-”

_  
Fuck. _ “I mean, Daddy. Please, _ Daddy.” _

  
Kylo chuckled. Gripped the back of your head. Kissed your forehead. Before murmuring the sweetest word you have heard all night. 

  
“Yes.”

  
You squeaked, then went silent. The only sound in the room was the humming of the vibrator between your legs, thrumming viciously and relentlessly against your clit. As your legs twitched and your back arched and your nipples hardened. 

_  
Yes, yes, yes. _

  
Your head snapped back. Your mouth hung open. Deafening mewls poured out of you. 

  
Kylo kept his hand on the back of your head, muttering praise to you as you convulsed and came all over the toy buzzing against you. You knew you probably looked like a hot mess- sitting on the vibrator, legs open, tears soaking through the blindfold. Mouth slack, skin shimmering with sweat. Fingers twisting and digging into the flesh of your thighs. And your dripping went cunt, quite literally, gushing everywhere as you had the strongest orgasm of your entire fucking life.

  
“Fuck,” you hissed, sitting up on your knees to break contact with the vibrator. You lost your balance and you blindly shot your hands out, and Kylo gripped onto you immediately. Hushing you, holding you as you clung onto him. His touch, though soft, sent shivers down your spine and made you shiver uncontrollably. Over-stimulated. 

  
“You’re so pretty when you cum, Kitten.” Voice low, throaty. “Who’s my little slut?”

  
“I am, I am,” you breathed, your naked body pressed against his bare chest. Your legs felt frail, shaky, so you wrapped your arms around his neck. Expecting him to help you up and take the blindfold off.

  
“My good girl,” he purred. Running his hands along your back. Caressing you. As he nuzzled his face into your hair, speaking lowly in your ear. “Sit on it again.”

  
You stilled. “What?”

  
“Sit on it. Again.”

  
You didn’t understand. You just came- _ hard. _You couldn’t imagine doing that again. 

  
“But-”

  
Detangling your arms from his neck, Kylo leaned forward, and let you go. Shuffling around you. Before he kneeled behind you on the floor, your back to his chest as his hands explored your body. And gently guided you back down on the still-buzzing vibrator.

_  
“Wait,” _ you blubbered, legs convulsing as he made sure it was vibrating against your swollen, aching clit. “Ahhh, _ too much.” _

  
Kylo tsked at you. Traveling his hands down the curve of your body, landing on your hips and gripping them tightly. Pressing you firmly on top of the vibrator.

  
“Oh _ fuck. _Wait-”

  
“What do you think, Vicrul?” Kylo asked, nonchalant. “Should we watch her cum again?”

  
“Yes, Master.”

  
You could hear the amusement in his tone. “Hm.”

  
You wanted to yell at them, to lash out, but you couldn’t. All you could manage was a high-pitched squeak. Your over-stimulated, throbbing cunt being attacked by the torture device juddering against your wetness. 

  
And you were going to cum again.

  
Shoulders hunched over, back contorted in an awkward, tense position. Lashes shuttering behind your blindfold as your hips started to twitch, rotating in sharp, jagged movements. And Kylo speaking softly to you from behind, encouraging you to cum. One hand leaving your hip to slide between your parted legs. Dipping his fingers in your wetness to slide them back up, prodding at your asshole. Pushing and prodding and gently going in. Before sliding down and slipping his fingers into your cunt.

  
Your head snapped back against him, resting on his shoulder. A guttural groan exploding from your mouth. “Oh my fucking _ stars.” _

  
“That’s it,” he muttered, “take it.”

  
“I _ can’t,” _ you sobbed, your throat rippling with the strangled mewls that escaped through your lips. Trying to lift up and away from the brutal buzz from the vibrator. “It’s too- _ ahhhmmm.” _

  
“Kitten,” Kylo tsked. One hand firmly holding your hip down, the other stuffed inside of you. “Did I say you can get off?”

_  
“No,” _ you gasped. Frustrated tears welled in your eyes, bleeding into the blindfold and slipping down your face. “But-”

  
“Then I suggest sitting _ down,” _he growled, making your pussy smash into the toy even harder, “and taking it, like the good slut you are.”

  
The noises coming from you sounded like those of a wounded animal. Your whole body writhed. Convulsed, shook, spasmed. Your head lolled against his shoulder. As he just stayed perfectly still- an immovable, unbreakable _ wall. _

  
But you bucked and thrashed just _ enough _to wiggle away from the incessant buzzing. The toy must have rolled to the side because it eased off your clit, giving you a brief moment of relief. 

  
Key thing: brief.

  
Kylo growled in your ear, his fingers fingerfucking you steadily. Angry now, as he stuffed in a third finger. The other hand still secured on your hip, keeping your back pinned to his chest as you both sat on your knees on the floor.

  
“Vicrul.”

  
Footsteps. Near you. A rush of air in your face. Boots creasing. Then the vibrator, being placed against you again. Set to a higher speed than before. Being rocked against your clit by his knight. 

  
Strangled, high pitched whimpers erupted through your lips. Your eyes rolled to the back of your head. Your forehead crumpled in pleasure, in pain. Stars danced behind your eyelids. It was hard to speak. You could only whine.

  
“I think you broke her, Master Ren,” came Vicrul’s unhelpful yet accurate observation. He sounded amused at the fact. And through the lust, through your torturously over-stimulated haze, a lick of your brattiness came out to play.

  
“I fucking _ hate _ you,” you moaned, with effort. Thrashing against Kylo, who was holding your back tightly against his chest, sticky with sweat. “Fucking _ hate-” _

  
“Ah, ah, ah,” Kylo scolded, just a low hum in your ear. “You were doing so well, Pet, don’t start that attitude with us now.”

  
You did that weird, laugh-cry type of thing. Gasping for air. “Fuck,” you panted, “you. _ Ahhh.” _

  
You tensed as Vicrul smashed the vibrator against you, right _ there. _Holding it firmly between your legs as Kylo made sure you didn’t lift off of it. His fingers sliding in and out of you with slick thrusts.

  
“Oh, oh, _ oh.” _

  
Kylo ripped the blindfold off with a rough tug. You blinked rapidly, tears falling from your eyes, as Vicrul just looked back at you. Squatting in front of your convulsing body, as Kylo worked you from behind.

  
And you, coming apart at the seams between them.

  
You tensed. In pain, in pleasure. In agonizing ecstasy, you let out a string of profanities, directed at both of them. You couldn’t recall what you said, even if someone asked, but you’re pretty sure the name Jabba was in there somewhere. As you started to shudder against the vibrator, jolting and spasming and yelling. Coming all over it.

Once, twice, a third time. You couldn’t say how many times. All you knew that Kylo wouldn’t let you get off. Your body wringing itself out as you every bit of cum was milked out of you, spilling between your legs and coating the vibrator. As you yelled nonsense at the top of your lungs.

  
Kylo sounded angry. _ “Enough.” _

  
Hands on you. Picking you up off the floor with a thick arm wrapped around your waist. Carrying you into the bedroom like one might carry a coat, draped over their forearm.

  
You yelped, panicked. Trying to catch up with what was happening. Breathing heavily. Your midsection curled around his arm, your toes and face pointing towards the floor. “What-”

_  
“Jabba?” _ he spat. With a grunt, Kylo tossed you on the bed. He watched you scramble to sit up, only to close in and grab your legs. Pulling you to the edge of the bed. Tugging his pants down to hang lowly on his hips. Slipping a hand in his boxers. Emerging with his hand wrapped around his cock. Thick, rigid, angry. _ Demanding. _Before pushing inside of you in one quick thrust.

  
You lurched forward, your hands shooting up and pressing against his chest. Mouth slack, forehead crumpled as he plowed into you off the side of the bed. His hands latched onto the top of your thighs, using them as leverage to push inside of you.

  
“Ky-ky-ky-” 

  
Kylo grunted. Fucking you relentlessly. The sound of your bodies slapping together almost deafening. Fingertips digging into you. Massive chest heaving up and down. Shaking the bed as he pounded into you.

  
“Oh my _ gods,” _you managed. Your hands falling from his chest and gripping the bed.

  
“The gods can’t help you here,” he snarled. Snapping his hips against you. Splitting you in fucking half. “No one can.”

  
You just moaned in response. Head thrashing back and forth. You vaguely noticed that Kylo looked to his left and nodded. Then looked back at you.

  
“You love this, don’t you?” Kylo taunted. “Taking my cock. Taking my cum. All your little holes, just meant to be stuffed full of _ me. _Isn’t that right?”

  
You just helplessly nodded your head. Gasping for air as he railed into you. 

  
“Answer me,” he growled. Tapping you across the face.

  
“Yes, _ yes,” _you blubbered. Eyes rolling back in your head. You writhed and twisted your neck to the side. Opened your eyes and immediately made eye contact with Vicrul. 

  
And your walls clenched around Kylo’s cock at what you saw.

  
Kylo’s knight, sitting down across the room, legs slightly apart, his back leaning casually against the chair. Pants hanging lowly on his hips. Sleeves rolled up. Stroking his cock. His _ huge _cock. Thick, veined, and somehow managing to look big in his massive hands. Watching your face with those bright, mischievous eyes. Feasting on the sight of you being utterly claimed by his Master. His broad chest rising and falling with shallow, ragged breaths.

  
You couldn’t look away. You were in a trance as you watched the muscles in Vicrul’s arm tense beneath his skin, flexing with the effort. As his huge hand, rippling with veins, held onto his length. Tugging, pulling- beating it senselessly. As you imagined him crossing the room, dipping a knee onto the bed. Running a hand through your hair as he placed his cock at your lips, and-

_  
“Kitten,” _Kylo snapped. His hand latched onto your throat and you jolted your head back, meeting his furious gaze. 

_  
Busted. _Your throat rippled below his hand. “I-”

  
Kylo’s lip curled back. Kept his eyes on you as he growled a demand at his knight. “Leave.”

  
There was a shuffle and a quick, “Yes Master,” as Vicrul left. But you couldn’t look. Kylo had your neck in a death grip.

  
“You’re _ mine,” _he snarled. His hand tightening around your windpipe. “Do you understand?”

  
You nodded frantically. Your cheeks burning as he denied your lungs of precious oxygen. Your mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. 

  
Kylo gripped it harder. His hips snapping against you from the edge of the bed, pounding into your dripping wet, sore pussy. Picking up his pace. As tears pricked at your eyes, your vision becoming fuzzy, distorted. 

  
You needed air. _ Kylo- _

  
Kylo let go of your throat and attacked you with his lips. You gasped against his mouth, greedily gulping down oxygen. As his desperate, needy lips moved against yours, his tongue forcing its way into your mouth. Hot, soft and demanding and clashing with yours. Just as you caught your breath, he pulled away. 

  
He slowed his thrusts and let his eyes lazily drag down your body. His gaze full of lust, of _possession. _Greedily feasting on the sight of your tits, bouncing slightly, your nipples hard. Your torso sheening with sweat. Your legs wrapped around his waist as your pussy ate up his cock. Sliding in and out, slowly now, letting you feel every single inch of him.

  
Breathing deeply, Kylo pawed at your breasts. Then let his hand slide down your stomach. Stopped right about your sex, his hand splayed out on your lower belly, and slipped his thumb over your clit.

  
Kylo gently flicked at it. “Mm.”

  
You lurched forward, tensing. Clenching your walls as his calloused thumb started to rub small, methodical circles at you.

_  
“Kylo,” _you whimpered. Reaching out to grab his forearm. “I can’t.”

  
He pushed into you, rubbing harder. “I want you to cum again,” he rasped.

  
“I _ can’t.” _Your bottom lip trembled, your eyes closed. “Please don’t make me.”

  
“Kitten, look at me.” 

  
You didn’t.

_  
“Look at me.” _ Fingers pinched your chin. “Do you remember your safe word?”

  
“Yes, yes, yes,” you rambled, breath hitching as he started rubbing your clit faster. Watching him through half-hooded eyes as he looked you expectantly- waiting for you to cave.

  
You bit your lip. You gripped his arm harder. You rocked your hips against him. “Make me cum, Daddy.”

  
Something flashed in Kylo's eyes. Something primal, beastly. _Unrestrained. _As a low growl came from his chest. His fingers picking up speed. Massaging and torturing your swollen, over-sensitive clit.

  
You whined, going rigid against him. His finger moved faster but his thrusts slowed down even more. Leaning in, he nuzzled his face in your neck. Breathing heavily, irregularly. As he nipped at your flesh, trailing kisses. Before speaking in your ear.

  
His words bit into you like the crack of a whip. “Cum.”

  
Your mind went blank. Your entire body, tense. The only thing that you could feel, the only thing that _ existed _were Kylo’s fingers, bringing you to climax yet again, and his dick, buried deep inside of you as your walls clenched and collapsed around him. Coming around him as he filled you up, as he possessed every inch of you to the point where you didn’t know where his body ended and yours begun. You twisted beneath him, the mewls spilling from your lips turning to small, tortuous whines as you rode out your orgasm.  
  


"Oh my _gods."_

  
Kylo ripped his fingers from you and picked up his pace. Slamming into you. You couldn’t keep your eyes open. You couldn’t stop whipping your head side to side. Your fingernails dug into his chest, up and down, eliciting a hiss from Kylo. You opened your eyes just long enough to see the scratches on his chest, bright red and lined with small droplets of blood.

_  
It looks like a kitten scratched him. _

  
The idea threw you into a fit of hysteria. You couldn’t stop laughing. You couldn’t stop moaning. Blending together, creating a symphony of sounds that sounded like someone was being murdered yet… enjoying it? While wailing his name. Slipping through your lips as you truly let yourself go. _ Kylo, Kylo, Kylo. _

  
Time passed. You couldn’t say how long. Time didn’t exist. _ Just Kylo. _ And his guttural groans, catching your attention. So deep, so savage, you weren’t sure it even came from _ him. _

  
Your lashes fluttered up. He was hunching forward, his lips pressed into a hard line. Sweat dripping from his forehead. His brows creased- concentrating. As he suddenly slammed into you and stayed there, stilling. Jaw tense, he heaved forward again, and you felt warmth spilling into your tired, throbbing cunt. His cock pulsing and twitching and pumping you full of cum. 

  
You sighed, wrapping your arms around his neck and crossing your ankles around his waist. Pulling him closer as his shoulders fell forward, crashing into you. Watching you.

  
And you, him. The warmth in his eyes unmistakable. The expression on his face vulnerable and _ raw. _ Stripped bare, just like you were to him. Exposed, yet- safe. Secure. Understood. _ Connected. _

  
And something crazy happened. You smiled. A _ real _ smile. Your body and mind feeling incredible, alive. _ Weightless. _

  
And Kylo smiled back- a _ real _one. Something you’ve never seen before. It made your heart skip a beat. At the creases that appeared by his eyes. The lines appearing around his mouth. The imperfections of his teeth. And his gaze, locked on you and full of affection.

  
Tentatively, he leaned down, placing his sweaty forehead on yours. Closed his eyes for a moment, just breathing against you. Before lifting his head and kissing the tip of your nose. 

  
Your lashes fluttered closed at the touch. Shaky breaths gushing out of you. Sucking down his scent.

  
He pulled back. Hovered over you, his lips moving slowly, saying something about taking a bath and food, but you couldn’t focus. His words weren’t absorbing into your brain. Because it was going into fucking overdrive.

  
He was right. _ Kylo was right. _ You have been searching for this feeling for a long time. Of belonging, of being taken care of. Of being able to let go and just _ exist. _ To trust someone else to take care of you. The way he does. But you didn’t let yourself realize it-no. How could you? He had hurt you. Taken you against your will. He had _ hurt _you.

_  
No, no, no- _

  
It wasn’t right. It wasn’t _ allowed _to be right.

_  
The Supreme Leader. Your captor. A monster. _

  
Yet, you felt this way. It was undeniable now. No amount of sassiness would change that. But why did you _ let _yourself feel this way? You let him in, your enemy. You fucked up.

_  
The Supreme Leader. A captor. Your_ _monster._

  
Your head spun. You felt like you were going to cry. Your body hummed beneath him. Aching for his closeness. Your chest hurt. You clutched onto him.

  
“Kitten,” he rasped. Concerned. “Are you okay? Did I hurt you?”

  
You trembled below him. “I don’t know.” Just a coarse whisper crawling through your lips. 

  
His brows knit, his eyes flitted from side to side, anxious. “What-”

  
You grabbed his face and kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alexa, play stockholm syndrome by muse. 😇
> 
> so I outlined this to the end and we have about.. 8ish more chapters. maybe a few more? but the ending is in sight and I'm excited to share their story with you, but also a lil sad. this story has been a great escape for me and I love getting wrapped in it with you. but all good things must come to an end ❤️
> 
> also! find me here:
> 
> [ Discord ](https://discord.gg/jWNX5Ys)(to connect in general but also thirst over Kylo Ren)  
[ Tik tok ](https://vm.tiktok.com/cvukCQ/)(will be posting aesthetics for my fics/Star Wars in general)  
[ Instagram ](https://www.instagram.com/luna_auctor/)(not super active tbh)  
[ Tumblr ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lunaxxx-ao3) (^^^^^)
> 
> I **l o v e ** you guys. just a reminder that real Dom/sub relationships are built on the foundation of trust and mutual respect. it is not coercive and the submissive is truly in control and boundaries are always respected. <3 also a reminder that this is fiction and you can enjoy whatever the fuck you want to. 🙂
> 
> **new fics I recommend: **
> 
> [A Place to Escape: ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23889283/chapters/57431254) Kylo/OC. XXX  
[Hell is Empty: ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23816740/chapters/57224890) Demon!Kylo/reader. AU XXX  
[ Misbehaving: ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23902468/chapters/57469393) Kylo/reader XXX  
[ Girl with a Droid and a Man-Child in a Mask: ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23558005/chapters/56515057) Kylo/reader. XXX slow burn  
[ Don't Leave: ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23562025/chapters/56526118) Ben Solo/ reader. Hurt/Comfort / mild smut  
[ Survival of The Fittest: ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23798863/chapters/57175219) Kylo/Reader, fluff/ survival  
[ I'd like to Live: ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23826721/chapters/57280156) Kylo/OC Ben Solo backstory/ father/daughter  
[ Knockout: ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23677876/chapters/56843422) AU Boxer!Kylo/ Doctor! Reader


	16. Chaos.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Come to me, _   
_In the night hours;_   
_I will wait for you._
> 
> _And I can't sleep,_   
_'Cause thoughts devour;_   
_Thoughts of you consume._
> 
> _Ooh-ooh, oh-ooh,_  
_Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh._
> 
> _I can't help but love you,_   
_even though I try not to._   
_I can't help but want you,_   
_I know that I'd die without you._
> 
> _I can't help but be wrong in the dark,_  
_'Cause I'm overcome in this war of hearts..._  
-War of Hearts (Ruelle)  
listen [ here.](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2r3k4ZPmxsz42GRLZSGBUH?si=UUk9b-g1QG2Xu1SoUJJ20w)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings: explicit sexual content and graphic depictions of violence such as violent choking (and no, not in the fun way. please tread carefully if this is a trigger for you.) 
> 
> Also, this is a busy chapter. A LOT happens. It's chaotic (but everything happens for a reason, i promise) and if you’re in a delicate state of mind, it may overwhelm you. Stay safe and happy bbs. I love you<3

### Chaos.

Things have been great.  
  


_ Almost too great, _Kylo mused, pressing his tongue against the inside of his cheek. Besides the twitch of his eye, he remained motionless, his mask hiding the fact that he was watching Kitten’s every move as she interacted with the locals on Umbara- or more commonly known as the ‘Shadow World.’ With its atmosphere blanketed in perpetual night, and its thick, rolling fog, the planet earned its nickname. Yet its sunless days and its pale, unsettling people didn’t seem to faze Kitten one bit.

  
Actually, nothing really seemed to faze her. 

  
The past two weeks, Kylo came to the realization that when she wasn’t being a brat or stabbing people with forks, his prisoner was rather tactful- diplomatic, even. And her agreement to aid the First Order in assignments where Hux saw her useful had allowed that side of her to shine. 

  
She had only aided them in a handful of assignments, but each time she was involved, their mission was successful _ and _Kitten was able to find a way to resolve their issues peacefully- per her one condition for working with the Order. Everything about her oozed confidence, competency. She was so charming, that by the end of the assignment, the men she was so effortlessly manipulating would grovel at her feet, requesting that she stay and keep them company.

  
Every. Single. Time.

  
“Please, why don’t you retire here for the night?” Grandmaster Loatha cooed, his slender fingers gripping at his long robes. “I would love to show you more of our planet, sweet girl.”

  
She moved away from him, positioning herself next to Kylo. “Thank you for your most gracious offer, Grandmaster, but we must be going.” 

  
“Very well, my dear one,” he purred, stepping into a low bow. “But please, do not hesitate to come back.” 

  
“Oh, we will. Expect our men to be on site within twenty-four hours, Grandmaster.” She flashed him a sharp, brilliant smile. “Doonium doesn’t extract itself.”

  
His colorless eyes shot her up and down, his lip curling over his teeth into a smile that looked more like a snarl. “Of course. We are _ most _ pleased to offer you our resources.” He directed his gaze on Kylo, bowing once again. “Safest of travels, Supreme Leader.”

  
Kitten walked away, and Kylo hovered to look down at him. _ Fool. _

  
They landed here only two hours ago, and in that time, they were able to peacefully secure access to their most valuable resource _and _Kitten was able to release a handful of slaves underneath the Grandmaster's nose. The moment she saw them in chains, Kitten looked up at him with those big, pleading eyes, and Kylo no longer had a say in the matter. It only took one word, and Loatha was forced to surrender them to the First Order- which really just meant they’d be transported to whichever planet they wanted, per Kitten’s request.

  
Hux wouldn't approve of _ that _ part of their agenda; Kylo didn’t care about the slavers either way, but Kitten was _ glowing. _ He could tell by the way she smiled at Loatha, and by the way she was walking away from them with a pep in her step. In that smart, pristine First Order pantsuit and those black heels. Almost like she belonged here, working on his side, _ by _his side.

  
Kylo beamed at her. _ That’s my girl. _

  
Disregarding the Grandmaster, Kylo followed after Kitten, using the generators lined along the pathway to guide him back to the shuttles. His command ship was on the right and his knight’s shuttle, the Night Buzzard, was engulfed in a cloud of fog on the left. 

  
Without looking at him, Kitten started to walk towards the Night Buzzard.

  
Kylo stilled. “Where are you going?”

  
“I’m going on this ship,” she called out, over her shoulder. 

  
“No.” Kylo strode towards her, his hand outstretched. “With me.”

  
She stopped, sighing, and glanced at him, the blaring lights from the generators illuminating her face. “But the slaves-”

  
“Are safely being dropped off on the way home.” His hand twitched. “Come on.”

  
She didn’t move towards him; she just watched him and looked at his hand. He knew that look. She was _ testing _him, trying to see what boundaries she could push.

  
She had been doing that a lot lately. 

  
And Kylo had been letting her push those boundaries. It was only natural for their relationship to progress as such; she wouldn’t be his prisoner _forever. _Their time together these past few weeks have made that clear. And one day, after she admitted her feelings for him, _and_ truly submitted to the First Order, she wouldn’t have to live within boundaries. One day.

  
But today wasn’t that day.

  
“I’m waiting.”

_  
“Ughhh,” _ she groaned, crossing her arms as she walked towards him. “What about next time, then? I also wanted to see the new weapon modification Vicrul equipped on their ship.”

  
“No.” Kylo waited until she was in front of him to start walking again. “Your place is with me.”

  
“But he said it was _ really _cool.”

  
Kylo put his hand on her lower back as he directed her up the ramp. “Oh, I’m sure.”

  
“They added an orbital strike _ cannon.” _

  
“Wow.”

  
“And bio-energy arrays.”

  
Kylo gasped. “No way.”

  
“Yeah! And-” she stopped once she was in the shuttle, narrowing her eyes at him. “You’re being mean.”

  
With the ramp closing behind him, Kylo looked down at her. “I would never.” 

  
“Shut up.”

  
“Okay.”

  
“And stop looking at me like that.”

  
“You can’t see my face.”

  
“I don’t need to,” she hissed, putting her hands on her hips. “I can just imagine it right now. You’re making fun of me. I _know _it.”

  
“Hm.”

  
“Besides, you don’t want me on the Night Buzzard because you’re afraid Vicrul will try something,” she accused, crossing her arms. “Admit it.”

  
Kylo scoffed. “That’s not true. Vicrul would never touch you.”

  
Her lips pulled up, just a bit. “The way you’re dangling me in his face, letting him watch you _touch _me... I highly doubt the thoughts going on in that big ugly head of his are pure.”

  
“You’re right.” Kylo paused to lift off his helmet, stepping closer to her. “His thoughts are filthy.”

  
With effort, Kitten swallowed, and Kylo tilted his head to the side as he watched her. “You like that, don’t you?” he muttered, stepping even closer to her. “You like that he thinks about you. That they _ all _think about you.”

  
“That’s not true,” she insisted, but her voice cracked, and she forgot that Kylo could see in her head, too. She took a step back, and after he set down his mask, he followed. The shuttle hummed to life beneath them, rocking gently as it ascended into the sky. Kitten swayed on her feet and Kylo snapped his arms out to steady her. Pushing her, he forced her to step backward, her spine connecting with the wall behind her.

  
Placing both hands on either side of her, he leaned down, his face dangerously close to hers. “So tell me, should I ban him from ever watching you again?” he taunted, watching her chest rise and fall with labored breaths. “Because last time, it seemed to me you were enjoying his presence a little too much.”

  
“No, I-,” she started, her eyes landing on his chest, “I...”

  
“You are nervous,” he stated, incredulous. _ “You.” _ Kylo brought a finger under her chin and raised it upwards. “Should I be worried about leaving _ you _alone with him, Kitten?”

  
“No,” she said, too quickly. “I just don’t understand why you got mad in the first place. If you don’t trust him, why bring him in?”

  
“Oh, Kitten. I trust him with my life. I trust him with _ your _life. He would fall on his own scythe before disobeying me. Do you understand?” he cooed, removing his hands from the wall to glide them down her arms. 

  
Kitten shuddered, arching her back off against the wall and pressing her chest into his. Immediately responding to his touch. Her body buzzed with arousal, with desire, and Kylo let his hands explore her body as she purred against him.

  
“Do you want him to disobey me, Kitten?” he asked, fingers gliding down to find the center of her legs. Kylo rubbed the fabric hugging her sex and she moaned, widening her stance to give him access.

  
“Ah, there it is,” he murmured. Loving the way her chest rose so delicately, the way her body twitched each time he traced a finger over her clit. “Is that what you want, babygirl? For him to disobey me, for him to fuck you while I watch?” 

  
She jolted when he pressed firmly against her sweet spot, her hands reaching out to grab his wrist. Her lashes fluttered closed and she let out a small whine, rotating her hips against his hand.

  
“Well?” He cupped her entire sex. _ “Answer me.” _

  
She set her gaze on him. And slowly shook her head _ no. _

  
“Good,” he snapped, removing his hand from her pussy to seize her neck. Using his grip around her throat, he pushed the back of her head against the wall and stepped back. Keeping his eyes locked on hers, Kylo reached for the buttons on her pants.

  
She gripped onto his wrist and arm, looking at him with half-closed eyes. “What are you doing?”

  
“Fucking you.” 

  
“Here?” she breathed, eyes darting towards the command room. “But the pilot is right there.”

  
“Really?” Deadpan. “I thought the shuttle was flying itself.”

  
“But-”

  
Kylo grabbed her face and kissed her. Needy lips crashed against hers, taking her bottom lip into his mouth to bite into her flesh. Keeping his mouth locked on hers, Kylo’s hands found the buttons on her pants again, manipulating them so they popped off within seconds.

  
He pulled back momentarily, letting her breathe, to collect the fabric on either side of her hips to yank them down. Kitten gripped onto his shoulders, keeping herself steady as he took her pants off for her. 

  
Digging her fingers into him, she kept her voice low. “Are you sure he won’t see us?” 

  
“Yes.” After he discarded her pants, he started unbuttoning her blouse. “But he will hear you.”

  
“Kylo-”

  
Slamming her back against the wall, Kylo’s mouth found hers again. The moan coming from Kitten filled his senses, building in his chest and spreading through him like wildfire. The moment he unfastened that last button, Kylo tore the blouse off of her and let it fall to the ground. Next, her underwear. One tug and they fell to the floor, where they belonged.

  
Kylo’s hands shot out and latched onto the smallest part of her waist. In one graceful motion, he crouched down and hoisted her up, her legs wrapping around his hips as he took a step forward, securing her upper body against the wall.

  
Hot, eager lips found hers as his hands settled on the underside of her ass, kneading and gripping at her soft flesh. Her hands latched around his neck as she kissed him back, their tongues clashing against each other and fighting for dominance. 

  
Grunting, Kylo rubbed against her, using the grip on her ass to grind her exposed cunt against the swelling in his pants. 

  
She moaned and pulled away from his mouth, leaning in to attack his neck with her lips. Licking, sucking, teasing. Squeezing her legs around him even tighter, Kitten slithered a hand between their bodies to reach for his pants. 

  
Hoisting her up slightly, Kitten was able to unbutton his pants one-handed, slip a hand in his boxers, and pull his cock out. A guttural moan rattled his chest as she tugged at his length, working him relentlessly as she sucked at his throat.

  
She pulled away to look at him, tilting her face to the side and licking her lips. Speaking to him with that sweet, innocent tone that drove him wild. 

  
“You’re so _ needy, _aren’t you?” she purred, a wicked gleam in her eyes as she repeated what he always says to her. “Desperate to fuck me, desperate to be inside of me.” Kylo bit his lip as she gave his cock a squeeze. “Isn’t that right, Supreme Leader?” 

  
Kylo closed his eyes, letting her tease him and torture him with her firm but slow touches. He could only manage a rasp. “Careful.”

  
“Or what?” she hummed, leaning into the wall to get better access between her legs. She gripped him harder and started rotating her wet cunt against him, never quite letting him inside. “Tell me, _ Daddy. _ Will you fuck me like the little slut I am?”

  
Kylo bit back a moan. Even though she had been calling him that almost every day since the first next he asked her to, he _ still _couldn't get used to it. It was like fucking music to his ears.

  
She continued to tease him. “Tell me, what will you do? Will you fill me up? Make me cum all over you? Make me-”

  
With a grunt, Kylo lifted her up and sunk her down onto his cock.

  
“Oh, _ fuck,” _she cried, lips parting and brows knitting. “I, I, I-”

  
Kylo moved her up and down with ease, slamming into her. He felt himself twitch inside of her as the tightness of her cunt swallowed his cock whole. As she squirmed around, clutching at the wall he held her against. Utterly stuck and forced to take every inch of him. 

  
“What were you saying, Kitten?” he mocked, pounding her mercilessly. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. Just her small, desperate mewls as their bodies slapped together. 

_  
“Fuck,” _he hissed. “You’re so fucking tight.”

  
Hands curled around the tops of her thighs, his cock lodged inside of her, Kylo slowed down. He tore his eyes from her face to admire the way his cock glistened each time he pulled out of her. Loving the way her pussy just ate him up- warm, wet, _ tight_. The way her walls fluttered around him as he filled her up, stretched her open, _ claimed _what was his.

  
“Kylo,” she moaned. “Don’t stop.”

  
He peered up at her. And almost came just looking at her face. Cheeks flushed, eyes half closed. As her hands dug into the top of his shoulders, taking every inch of him like the good girl she was. Kylo tensed and dug his fingers into the tops of her thighs to slam into her again, just to see the way her face crumpled in pleasure. And again, and again. Fucking her against the wall like there was no tomorrow- like there was nothing else in the galaxy but Kitten. And him, his cock buried deep inside of her.

  
Kylo groaned, closing his eyes. Seeing her like this, shoved against the wall and mewling for more, her legs tightly wrapped around his hips as he pounded her… it was too much. Kylo was going to cum, and Kitten knew it.

  
“Wait, wait, _ wait,” _ she panted, attempting to pick up her pace. “I’m _ so _close.”

  
He had every intention of holding off until she came, too, but her pussy was so tight and so wet and she was rotating against him, clenching around him and diving him even deeper into her perfect little cunt. 

_  
“Kitten” _he growled. Kylo lurched forward, every muscle in his body tensing. His eyes flitted closed, his mouth went slack. He felt her walls flutter and clamp around him, making him twitch and throb and sending him spiraling into bliss as he came inside of her, pumping her full of hot cum. 

  
“Dammit,” she panted, throwing her head against the wall. Kylo held onto her as he finished inside of her, filling her up with every last drop of cum he had. With one last twitch, Kylo slowly, _ carefully _slipped out of her and detangled Kitten from around his hips. 

  
He left his hands on her until she steadied herself and waved a hand, silently communicating that she could stand on her own. Watching her sulk, Kylo zipped up his pants, a small smirk on his face. 

  
“Kitten.”

  
She didn’t look at him as she bent down to pick up her clothes. “What.”

  
“Stop pouting and sit down.”

  
This got her attention. “What? Where?”

  
“There.” He nodded towards a group of cargo boxes lined up against the wall. “Hurry. We are landing soon.”

  
She threw him a dirty look, but obeyed all the same, picking up her blouse on the way. The moment she sat down, she attempted to put her panties back on, but Kylo batted them out of her hands.

  
“Don’t be so dramatic.” Kylo sank to his knees. A firm shove against her sternum and Kitten’s spine connected with the wall behind her. “And get comfortable.”

  
Eyeing him, she wiggled down a bit, but not enough. Gripping her hips, Kylo yanked her down so her ass was situated _ just _off the side of the cargo box. He planted his hands on the underside of her thighs and pushed up and out, exposing her pretty little cunt.

  
A sharp inhale caught his attention. Looking up at her, Kylo took a second to admire her like this. Chest heaving up and down, her bottom lip trapped between her teeth as she nibbled at it. Her breasts, sloping gently to the side. Her pussy, entirely spread as he pried her open. 

  
And his cum, slowly dripping out of her.

  
Kylo swallowed. Taking a bare finger, he collected the juices dripping down and slid them back up, slowly sinking them into her. Twisting in and out, in and out, until sliding out to collect more of his load on his fingertips.

  
Kitten squirmed, watching him with weary eyes. “What are you _ doing?” _

  
“Putting this back where it belongs,” he mused, nonchalant. Loving the way her pussy squelched as he slipped in another finger coated with cum. She twitched and moaned with each touch, her body buzzing with lust, with _ need. _

  
“Rest your legs on my shoulders,” Kylo demanded. 

  
She happily obliged, lifting them up to rest against him, making her more comfortable and giving him an _ excellent _view.

  
“There. That’s better,” he breathed. Still on his knees, Kylo scooted even closer and hooked his fingers upwards inside of her, stroking that needy part of her.

  
Kitten moaned- a loud, unrestrained noise, and she rocked her hips forward and back, forward and back. Meeting his thrusts. 

  
“That’s it,” he praised, watching her slick mixed with his cum dribble down his fingers. “My little cum slut.”

  
She whipped her head from side to side. _ “Ahhh- please.” _

  
Kylo picked up his pace, his fingers plunging in and out of her little hole, hitting _ that _spot each time he did. He used his free hand to twirl his thumb over her clit, sending her hips bucking against him as she started to come unraveled. 

  
He would have taken her clit in his mouth, but he was enjoying watching the clear view he had of her face, contorted with pleasure from each passing stroke. Forehead crumpled together, mouth open. Throat rippling as she swallowed. Alternating between licking and biting her bottom lip as her hands clutched at her breasts. 

_  
So perfect. _ Kylo clenched his jaw. _ And all mine. _

  
“You’re so pretty like this. Do you know that?”

  
She just whimpered in response, raising her hips off the box as she pinched at her nipples. 

  
Kylo swallowed, feasting on the sight. “So… carefree. When you just let go and let me take care of you,” he rattled on. “Mmm. My babygirl.” 

  
She jerked forward, her legs twitching uncontrollably atop his shoulders. 

  
“Are you going to cum, Kitten?”

  
She mewled at him, just a broken whine crawling through her lips. “Yes, yes, _ yes.” _

  
He smirked. “That’s my good girl. Cum for me.”

  
A tiny, adorable squeak, and then all hell broke loose. Kitten thrashed against him, her back convulsing off the wall as she snapped her head side to side, moaning and crying loud enough for the entire galaxy to hear. Kylo kept the pressure on until she had to forcibly shove his hand away, panting and pleading for him to stop.

  
Chuckling, Kylo obeyed. He rose to his feet, wiped his mouth, and extended a hand for her to take.

  
It took her a moment to get up. But when she did, she clutched onto him, swaying back and forth.

  
“You okay there, Kitten?”

  
Slowly, she nodded. Totally zoned out. “Yeah.”

  
“Good.” He bent down and grabbed her clothes for her. “Now, get dressed. I’m taking you for a night out.”

\----

_ Well, at least it’s not Canto Bight. _

  
But Black Spire Outpost didn’t make it on Kylo’s top five favorite places in the galaxy, either. Grimacing, he looked around the crowded and _ only _ bar on Batuu, Oga’s Cantina, his disdain growing with every passing second. Not unlike the front room in Pryka’s Pleasure House, the locals here just _ looked _sticky.

  
“Drink,” the alien growled. “Whaddya want?”

  
Kylo glared at the Ishi Tib and his huge, snail-like eyes and nose that resembled a bird’s beak. It was rather dark in the cantina, but he could still see just how _dirty _the bartender was. He had a filthy apron on, missing teeth, and a wart the size of a grapefruit between his eyes. Kylo, for the life of him, couldn’t stop staring at it. _I think this is the ugliest thing I have ever seen._

  
Per the usual, Kitten didn’t look bothered in the least bit. “Oooooh, hi, hello.” She smiled up at him, moving to the rhythm of the blaring music. “Can I have a moof juice and vodka, please?”

  
The alien grunted at her, then set his eyes on his knights. “Drinks,” he barked. “Or are those masks stuck on there?”

  
His knights didn’t say a thing. They just repositioned casually, fanning out in the large, half-circle booth they all sat at. They somehow managed to all fit on the leather bench, with Kitten sandwiched between him and Ushar at one end of the booth. The colorful, alternating lights hanging from above gently shimmered off their helmets and black battle gear- a stark juxtaposition to their deadly weapons sitting at their feet. 

  
“What they meant to say is, no thank you.” Kitten rolled her eyes, waving a dismissive hand at all of them. “They are working.”

  
The bartender made a small sound of disapproval in response, but otherwise ignored her. He turned his large body towards Kylo, looking down at him with a scowl on his face. “You. Whaddya want?”

  
Kylo just glared up at him. It was strange being met with such a lack of respect- and yet, this man _ knew _who he was. And he was still choosing to treat him as such. It pissed Kylo the fuck off. But tonight was Kitten’s night, and he doubted she’d appreciate it if he beheaded the man in charge of the drinks. So he played nice.

  
“Whiskey.” He cleared his throat. “On the rocks.”

  
The bartender nodded that big ugly head of his, belched loudly, and walked away.

  
Kylo grimaced. Next to him, Kitten threw her head back and laughed.

  
“Oh my gods, you should see your face right now.”

  
He threw her a side-eye. “Oh?”

  
“Mmmhm.” She put her elbows on the table to rest her chin in her hands, looking at him. “You look so… out of _ place. _It’s kinda hilarious.”

  
Kylo ignored her. He glanced around the cantina and grimaced. People were _ everywhere. _Laughing, chatting, dancing. It was loud, and annoying- even though their booth was pretty isolated and tucked into a dark corner of the establishment. Just moments later their drinks arrived, and Kitten eagerly grabbed hers, sucking it down. He looked down at his drink, took a sip, and sighed as he watched the locals make fools of themselves.

_  
Why did I think this was a good idea again? _

  
“Helllooooo.” An elbow found his ribcage. “Whatcha thinking about?”

  
“Leaving this place,” came his curt reply, distracted. He didn’t look at her. He was currently watching a large, bearded male try- and fail, to pick up a group of Twi’lekis. 

  
“Don’t be such a sour puss.” His prisoner sighed next to him. “You said I earned a night out for good behavior. So doesn’t that mean you should behave too, and not be such a giant bonerkill?”

  
Slowly, Kylo looked at Kitten. The slightest of smiles tugged at his lips. “Boner... kill?” 

  
“Mhm,” she hummed, moving her body to the music in the small space she had between him and Ushar. “Let’s have a good night. Oooh, I know. Maybe we can dance later? After I get you shitfaced, of course.”

  
He frowned. “I don’t dance.”

  
“Oh come on,” she groaned, playfully tugging at his arm. “I think it would be fun.”

  
He looked at her, observing her mood. She was so _happy, _and seeing her like this was borderline intoxicating. Warmth spread in his chest. Things _really _have been good. 

  
And that scared the shit out of him. 

  
“I don’t dance,” he reiterated. “But you can….if you want.”

  
She lifted a brow at him. “You’ll let me dance? Without you or one of these psychos breathing down my neck?” she asked, nodding towards his knights. As always, they remained silent. They weren’t happy about being here, either, and they made that clear.

  
Kylo pursed his lips. “Will you try to escape?”

  
“Right now?” She batted her lashes at him. “Of course not, my dear Supreme Leader. I haven’t had time to spike your drink yet.”

  
“Kitten.”

  
“Kylo,” she mocked.

  
He just stared at her, before putting his hand over her face.

  
“Wait, _ wait!” _ she flinched back from him, bumping into Ushar as she did. “I _ hate _when you do that. Seriously. I.. I promise I won’t do anything but dance. Will you just… trust me?”

  
Kylo considered her. The way things were going, he _ did _trust her. Minimally. But he assumed she would escape if the chance was given to her, but there wasn’t really any possibility of that happening tonight. Not with ‘troopers crawling everywhere, and not with all of his knights under the same roof.

  
Besides. _ Progress. _

  
“Fine.” 

  
Her eyes lit up. “Yay!” She clapped excitedly and took one last swig of her drink. “Now move your giant-ass-self, so I don’t have to crawl over you.”

  
Kylo sipped his whiskey, the idea of Kitten crawling over him amusing him to no end. Slowly, he looked at her and let his lips turn up into a smile. 

  
She narrowed her eyes at him. “Seriously?”

  
He patted his lap. Loving the way she scowled at him. Loving even more the way she straddled him as she tried to leave, giving Kylo the perfect opportunity to pull her close.

  
His hand tenderly settled on the back of her neck. “Have fun, Kitten,” he rasped, before pulling her face to his. He kissed her hard and deep, reminding her what was waiting for her when she got back.

  
She gasped when he let her go, looking dumbstruck as she detangled herself from his lap and climbed out of the booth. Glancing back at him one last time, Kitten stepped on the dance floor and started swaying to the music.

  
The next hour passed slowly for Kylo- and his knights too, he assumed. The table was silent as they sat and watched- always watching. By the looks of it, Kitten was having the time of her life. And she was _ behaving. _

  
She stayed near the table at all times- dancing and talking and just existing. It was almost… refreshing. It made him think about something he thought about often- if she wasn’t his prisoner first, would it always be like _this?_ Happy, normal? Or was the more complicated path they stumbled down first meant for them?

  
Kitten sauntered over, breaking his concentration. “Hey, where did my other drink go?” 

  
Kylo cocked a brow. “You finished it.”

  
“No, I didn’t.” 

  
“Yes, you did.” He pushed a water glass towards her. “Drink this instead.”

  
“Okay.” She pouted. “But only because I _ want _ to. Not because you’re making me.”

  
Kylo’s lip twitched up. _ Brat. _“Whatever you say, Kitten.”

  
She took a noisy gulp, then another, then another. Eyeing him, she put the glass down and gestured for him to move over. “I wanna sit.”

  
Kylo stood up. “Actually, it’s time to leave.” 

  
She pouted, and quickly took his spot, plopping down. “But I’m hungry. Can we…” Kitten kept talking, but Kylo couldn’t hear her anymore. He was zoned out. Frozen. A spark flooded his senses, lighting his cells on fire. All around him, his knights sat up straight, the energy shifting so violently that even Kitten noticed.

  
“Uhm, what’s going on? You look-”

  
“Quiet.” Kylo held up a hand, taking a few steps towards the crowd. His eyes traveled around the cantina, slowly, as he tugged on the faint, yet unmistakable Force signature that was trying to pull him outside. A low hum buzzed in Kylo’s ears, drowning out the general busyness of the cantina. Over it all, he heard a faraway, distorted voice. A taunt. _ “Ben.” _

  
Kylo’s heart stopped. Then nearly beat out of his chest.

  
Luke Skywalker. _ Luke Skywalker is here. _

  
Kylo twirled around. Thrust a finger at his knights. “Find him. Bring him to me _ alive.” _

  
“Yes, Master Ren.” They all started to slide out from one side of the booth, grabbing their weapons as they did.

  
Kitten glanced over at them, then up at Kylo. “Uh, Kylo, what’s going on?”

  
“Stay here,” he ordered. “Wait for me."

  
She started to stand up. “But, wait-”

  
He did not have the time for this. He placed a hand over her face. “You will not move from this seat.”

  
Her face relaxed. “I will not move from this seat.”

  
Kylo pivoted towards the Stormtrooper’s hanging back by the wall, barking an order at them. “Watch her.”

  
“Yes, sir!”

  
Kylo spun around and tore through the cantina. People dived out of his way, gasping as he and his knights plowed through them. But Kylo didn’t care if they were making a scene. He barely even _ noticed _them. All he could focus on was on that energy, calling to him. Waiting for him. 

  
Luke knew he was here. Luke was taunting him.

  
Kylo ran the moment he was out of the bar, his knights dispersing in different directions behind him. On the hunt. Kylo’s boots pounded into the pavement, past the Marketplace down the road from the cantina. He ran towards the feeling claiming all of his senses, dominating them. As he chanted to himself with each passing footstep.

_  
Luke is here. Luke is here. _

  
It wasn’t until Kylo made it to a line of trees at the edge of town that he slowed down. With his hand hovering over his lightsaber on his belt, Kylo took the first step through the forest.

  
The voice was louder now. _ “Ben.” _

_  
Crunch. _ Kylo’s footsteps were deafening in the otherwise dark, quiet forest. The suns were just going down, casting a brilliant orange glow amongst the tops of the trees. He followed the voice, the _ feeling, _until Kylo was spat out into a large, flat clearing, its perimeter littered with trees. 

  
He paused in the center of it and closed his eyes, the suns battering down on his face. He relaxed his hands by his sides and spoke under his breath.

  
“Luke.”

  
Behind him, he heard a twig snap. “Nephew.”

  
Kylo’s back stiffened. His fists clenched. His nostrils flared. That anger welling in his chest threatened to burst, to spill over and consume him.

  
He spoke through gritted teeth. “Uncle.” He turned around with slow, controlled movements to lock eyes with the old, weathered face he knew so well.

  
Kylo flashed his gaze up and down his figure. With unkempt hair and beard, and with dark bags under his eyes- Luke looked tired, _ frail. _His thin body was wrapped in brown robes, his lightsaber tucked into his belt. His hands were clasped behind his back, his feet slightly apart. Entirely at ease.

  
And it infuriated Kylo.

  
“Where are the others?” he spat, whipping his head around the clearing. Fists clenching. “I want them to watch you die.”

  
“The others?” Luke gestured around the empty field. “It’s just you and me, Ben.”

  
“Do. Not. Call. Me. That.”

  
“Ah, of course. My apologies.” Luke dipped into a mocking bow. A smile lined his lips as he straightened his spine. “I believe congratulations are in order, Supreme Leader.”

  
Kylo took a step closer towards him. “Why Batuu? After all this time, why show your face _here?"_

  
“I heard the bar was a hoot.” He shrugged, his gaze dragging along the trees. “And after running from my problems for so long...” he paused to make eye contact with him, “I am _ parched.” _

  
Kylo’s nostrils flared. “Do not make me ask again._” _

  
Luke sighed, taking lazy steps towards him, veering to his right. Kylo mimicked his movements so that they were circling each other.

  
“I have come to tell you it’s over, nephew.” A beat. “We have found the crystal.”

  
“Oh?” Kylo tensed. “Have you come to use it on me, then? Siphon my powers to make life easier on you?”

  
“No, Ben.” Luke shook his head. Kylo felt his energy shift to something darker, tenser. “I am here to give you a second chance. Your _ last _chance. Please, take it.”

  
Kylo’s lip curled over his teeth. “Fuck your second chance. I don’t want it.”

  
“Please,” Luke tilted his head to the side, putting his hands up in surrender. Still taking small, calculated steps. “Leave with me tonight. Bring the girl. Start _ over.” _

_  
Bring the girl. _Kylo’s heart hammered in his chest. His head spun. His chest felt heavy. Her face flashed in his mind.

_  
“Leave with me…” _

  
Kylo gave a violent shake of his head, erasing the memory of her words from his mind. “It’s too late for that.” His voice cracked, and he hated it. “It’s too late for anything.”

  
“No, _ no. _That’s not true. Your mother wants you back, Ben. We all do.”

_  
“Don’t call me that!” _Kylo exploded, hand flying to the hilt of his lightsaber on his belt, twitching above it. A wave of anger coursed through him, pumping through his veins. It was overwhelming, it was all-consuming. But it wasn’t just his anger vibrating every cell in his body. No. 

  
The Knights of Ren found them. 

  
“It’s over, old man.” Kylo straightened his back, stopping in his tracks. Across from him, Luke stopped, too. “You are gravely outnumbered.”

  
Luke mirrored Kylo’s stance, straightening his spine. With a casual glance over his shoulder, he took in the view of Kylo’s knights emerging from the trees. Tall figures drowning in all black, looking like the very embodiment of _death_. Spread out from one another, their shoulders spanning the entire length of their own galaxy. Most of their weapons were thrown over their shoulder, while Vicrul twirled Lucy in his hands. Stalking right towards Luke with heavy, predatory steps.

  
But Kylo put up a hand, and they came to a halt. He needed to be the one to kill Luke Skywalker.

  
Taking a deep breath, Luke looked back to Kylo. His eyebrows raised, his lips twitched up into a smile. Totally unfazed. “Is that your boy band?”

  
“Always cracking jokes, even in the face of death,” Kylo spat. “You arrogant fool.”

  
“Oh, nephew. I might be arrogant, and I might be a fool, but today is not my day to die.” With graceful ease, Luke unclipped his lightsaber from his belt and ignited it, illuminating a smooth, blue glow against his face. He locked his eyes on Kylo. “And you know that.”

  
Kylo crouched, stomping one foot out, and ignited his lightsaber. For a moment, the only sound in the clearing was Kylo’s uneven breathing and his weapon, buzzing and crackling by his side. 

  
Eye twitching, he held it up to his face, looking at Luke down the length of his blade. “Any last words, uncle?”

  
Luke twirled his lightsaber and smiled. “Loser buys the first round.”

  
Kylo ran at him. Luke remained perfectly still as his nephew crossed the clearing, only lifting his saber to block Kylo’s blow mere seconds before it connected with his face. Their blades collided with a deafening _thrum, _and red, angry sparks flew from Kylo’s weapon. Lightsabers locked against one another, Luke shoved forward, sending Kylo stumbling back.

  
As Kylo caught his footing, their weapons disengaged and Luke cracked his neck, rolling his shoulders. Kylo snapped his gaze towards him again. Panting, nostrils flared. Looking at him with fucking murder in his eyes.

  
Luke almost seemed amused. “You are rather predictable, nephew.” A beat as he smiled. “It’s almost like I taught you everything I know.”

_  
“Shut up,” _Kylo yelled, running for him again. He tried to deliver a blow across Luke’s neck, but he ducked, bending his spine back and twisting around, out of his grasp. They both started to engage in a dance of agile, lithe steps as they circled around each other. 

  
“The last time I saw you, what did I tell you, Ben?” Luke called out. “Do you remember?”

  
Kylo just watched him. Crouched down, legs apart. Chest heaving with a pained effort. His lightsaber buzzed and crackled in his grip, begging to be lodged into Luke’s midsection.

  
“I told you that it’s not too late to come home. Not as the Supreme Leader, or as Kylo Ren. But As _ Ben Solo_. Like your mother wants, like your father _ wanted.” _Luke paused, his face etched in pain as he mentioned Han. “Come on, Ben. You know how this will end if you don’t. These violent delights, they have-”

  
“Enough with the _ poetry,” _Kylo yelled. “My father is dead. Ben Solo is dead. And soon, you’ll be dead, too.”

  
Kylo charged. This time he wouldn’t miss, this time Luke would die. The look on Luke’s face told him that he knew he failed, once again, and he would not be coming home with him today. Or ever.

  
The next few moments were just a blur, both of them moving too fast to even catch their breath. Their lightsabers clashed against each other with a brutal force over and over again, their feet moving in quick, graceful movements around the clearing. As they continued to duel, Kylo began to realize that they were too evenly matched for him to get the upper hand. He would deliver a blow, Luke would crouch and try to retaliate, but Kylo would block his efforts, too. 

  
It infuriated him. It _fueled_ him. His knights hovered behind them, waiting for a chance to intervene, but Kylo had to do this himself. _Had _to.

  
Grunting, Kylo spun around and charged at Luke with everything he had, pushing him back towards his knights. Luke met each blow with a counter strike- until he didn’t. Until Kylo finally outsmarted him. With one last thrust, Kylo swung his lightsaber down at the hilt of Luke’s, sending his weapon flying across the clearing.

  
Panting, Luke stepped back and stood up straight. And raised his hands. 

  
Kylo had him trapped. It was his moment to kill him, to get revenge. All he had to do was lift his lightsaber and swing it down, and Luke would get the ending he deserved.

  
Instead, hot tears welled in his eyes. His chest felt heavy. His hands shook. He froze.

  
Recognition lit up Luke’s face. And for a moment, so did a sliver of hope. _ “Ben.” _

  
“You failed,” Kylo whispered, voice breaking. “You failed _ me.” _

  
“I know.” Luke swallowed. His hands still up, he took a hesitant step closer to Kylo. “I will never forgive myself for that. For letting Snoke turn you. For not seeing it sooner. And that night, in your hut.” Slowly, Luke lowered one hand and offered it to Kylo, palm facing up. “Ben. I am so sorry. I beg of you, come home.”

  
Lightsaber still vibrating by his side, Kylo’s eyes darted to his uncle’s hand. He envisioned what would happen if he took it. He would have to slaughter his knights- or convert those that were willing to follow him. He’d have to walk back to Oga’s Cantina and look his prisoner in the eyes and apologize, and tell her that everything he had put her through was all for nothing. That she didn’t need to submit to the darkness, and she could stand by Ben Solo instead of Kylo Ren. That he would join _ her. _ They’d leave together, to see her General and his mother. And she’d watch him with those wounded, mournful eyes but ultimately she would want her son back.

_  
“Please.” _

  
Luke’s voice snapped him out of his daydream. He didn’t want his pity or apologies. He didn’t want his mother’s forgiveness, or the Resistance’s acceptance. He didn’t want _ any _of it. He just wanted one thing. 

  
And she was waiting for him.

  
Dark eyes locked on Luke. His bottom lip trembled, his voice wavered. “The only thing you regret about that night…” he trailed off, a single tear sliding down his cheek, “is not killing me when you had the chance.”

  
Slowly, Luke dropped his hands. Took a deep breath. And closed his eyes.

  
With a steady hand, Kylo raised his lightsaber, red and angry and vibrating with all the energy and lives it has claimed since he first wielded it, all those years ago. Just looking at it, just _ holding _ it, gave him the reassurance he needed to know that he couldn’t go back. It was too late. _ Luke _was too late.

  
And now he had to die.

  
“Goodbye, Luke.”

  
He lifted his lightsaber above his head. His fingers twitched around the hilt. Just as he was about to deliver the blow, a rush of air blew Kylo back a few steps, nearly knocking him off his feet. 

  
They both crouched down, trying to plant their feet firmly on the ground as they blew apart from each other. Kylo frantically looked up to see blue, bright lights and the infuriating piece of junk that didn’t know when to fucking quit.

  
The Millennium Falcon. Hovering right above them.

  
Kylo snapped his eyes back to Luke. Behind him, his knights were being forced back from the force of the ship. Trees all around them swayed from side to side, some of them snapping in half. The wind battered him and Luke, their hair flying back and their robes whipping out behind them as they remained in a tense stare-off.

  
Yelling, Kylo pushed forward, trying to cut through the force of the wind to get to Luke. But he couldn’t do it. There was too much resistance. Luke knew this. With sad eyes, and an even sadder smile touching his lips, Luke spoke to Kylo from inside his mind. _ “See you around, kid.” _

  
Kylo tried to lunge for him. _ “No!” _

  
But it was too late. Luke Force jumped before Kylo could grab him, swift and agile as he escaped his desperate grasp. A flash zoomed by Kylo’s face, almost hitting him, and Kylo looked up to the sky. Looking down at him from the ramp of the ship was Luke, clutching onto one of the cables as his mechanical hand gripped his lightsaber that he just summoned from the ground. They shared one last pained look before he climbed inside, and the Falcon took off for good, sending him falling to the ground.

  
Kylo remained there for a moment. His knees and palms dug into the soil. His hair fell in his face, dripping with sweat. His chest rattled with deep, severe breaths. 

_  
Luke Skywalker was here. And I failed. _

  
Footsteps. Coming his way. Not a lot. Just the sound of one pair of boots.

  
“Master Ren,” came Vicrul’s modulated voice.

  
Kylo didn’t move.

  
Vicrul shuffled his feet. “Master Ren, are you hurt?”

  
Again, Kylo didn’t move. Didn’t speak.

_  
I failed. _

  
There was a long pause. Then Vicrul bent down and placed a hand on Kylo’s shoulder.

  
“Do not _ touch _ me,” Kylo growled, pushing himself off the ground in one powerful, fluid motion. When he stood up straight, Vicrul stepped back, but Kylo followed him to shove a finger in his face. “The Resistance might be here. _ Find them.” _

  
“Yes, Master.”

  
Kylo spun around. He let his feet carry him through the clearing and into the woods. Ripping through the trees, he was just a black mass in an otherwise lively, colorful forest. His mind swirled with rage, desperation, _ defeat. _

He was weak. _A fool._ If he didn’t hesitate, Luke would be dead.

_I failed. _

  
Anger, disappointment, and shame fueled Kylo forward. Since the suns went down, the Starbirds came out for the night, chirping happily in the trees above. Their happy singing disgusted him. Everything disgusted him. The rich, green color of the foliage. The pleasant fucking stream babbling ahead of him. The crisp, clean air. The stupid fucking-

  
“Where is she?” A small, wavering voice broke him out of his trance. “Where did you leave her?_” _

  
Kylo halted. Carefully turned his head towards the sound. And looked at the petite woman holding a blaster aimed at his head. She looked familiar- ebony skin, with short, curly hair and gentle eyes, almost too big for her face. He looked her up and down, cocking his head to the side. She was wearing forest green pants and a dark brown jacket with a pin on her breast pocket. Kylo’s eyes locked on it.

_  
The Resistance. _

  
“So, Luke was lying,” Kylo said, gritting his teeth. Heart palpitations screamed in his chest. “The Resistance _is _here.”

  
“Where is _ she?” _she repeated, keeping the blaster aimed at his face with trembling hands. “I saw you with her earlier. And I know you don’t ever leave her alone.” Kylo could hear the woman swallow from where he was standing. She lowered her voice, pain evident on her face. “Am I too late? Did you already kill her?”

  
Kylo took a powerful step in her direction. “You mean, my prisoner?”

  
She stumbled back. _ “No,” _ she seethed, following up by saying her name. “Where _ is _she?”

  
“In the cantina,” he said, gesturing a hand behind him. “Safe and sound.”

  
“Yeah, because she’s not with _ you,” _she hissed. She shoved the weapon forward. “Let her go.”

  
Cruel laughter spilled out of his mouth. “Is that supposed to intimidate me?” 

  
She stepped back from him, but aimed the blaster down, pointing it at his chest. “I will shoot. I swear on my life, I _ will _shoot.”

  
“Aw.” A beat. “Aren’t you just adorable.” 

  
Her face crumpled in confusion, but before she could speak, Kylo flashed out a hand. The blaster ripped from her grasp and into his and she yelped, stumbling back and cursing. With ease, Kylo shoved her weapon into his belt before striding towards her. 

  
Eyes wide, she tried to step away, but Kylo put a hand over her face. “Don’t. Move.”

  
Her whole body froze. The only thing that was moving was her chest, rising and falling with each passing, panicked breath. Shoving his hand just a fraction away from her face, Kylo tore into her mind.

  
“Who are you?” Kylo demanded, as the Resistance fighter cried out in pain. “Why are you here? Where are the others?”

  
Images flooded his mind. Of his prisoner, his _ Kitten, _ before she was his. The two of them, laughing and talking and drinking. Fighting together, training together on their base on D’Qar. That night on Corellia, at Wor Groman’s Cantina. Blood oozing from his belly. The sound of TIE-fighters. Stormtroopers. Running. Crying, screaming, kicking as Drox pulled her away, as he shut the ramp and abandoned his lover.

  
“So _ you’re _Zeven,” Kylo spat, ripping his hand away from her face like it was on fire. “Where is Drox? Where is he?”

  
“Drox isn’t here,” she seethed. Still compelled to stay absolutely still. “Just me.”

  
Kylo lashed out and grabbed her shoulders, spit flying from his mouth. “Where is _ he?” _

  
“I don’t _ know. _I left them ever since she was spotted on Canto Bight, to try and find her. I’ve been tracking you,” she said, nostrils flaring. Her chin trembled, tears flowed down her cheeks. “Derilyn, Umbara- and now this shitty planet, of all places.”

  
His eyes flickered across her face. _ “Why?” _

  
“Because you _ stole _ her!” she exploded. “Because she belongs with us, back _ home. _ Not with you, a creature in a mask._” _

  
“She belongs with me,” he snapped, non-negotiable. He let go of her shoulders and pushed her back, sending her ass first into a puddle. She inched back and he matched her every move, cracking his neck and rolling his shoulders as he followed her. “And my patience is up. Stand _ up._”

  
She froze. Looked him up and down. And scrambled to her feet and tried to run away. 

  
Kylo flung a hand out and Force propelled her to him. She yelled, a panicked, distorted sound, before grunting in pain as her back collided with his chest. He immediately secured his arms around her. She yelled and thrashed and tried to rip her arms free, but Kylo kept them pinned against her torso with ease. He chuckled, crouching down to whisper in her ear.

  
“Any last words?” he cooed, remaining unmovable as she thrashed against him. He felt the fear and adrenaline spike in her veins, and Kylo closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He might have failed and let Luke Skywalker get away, but killing a treacherous Resistance fighter could help soothe his pain. 

  
Just a bit.

  
“I hate you,” she quavered. “I fucking hate you.”

  
Kylo sounded bored. “How original.”

  
A hand shot to her throat. Gripping her slender neck, he dug his fingers in as he squeezed her windpipe, the back of her head pressing into his chest. He could have used his lightsaber, or the Force, or an array of hands-off methods to end her insignificant, pathetic life. But no. The rage inside of Kylo fueled him to make this as personal as possible. He wanted to _ feel _ the life drain from her. _ Feel _ her throat flutter beneath his palm as she tried to suck down air. _ Feel _her heartbeat grow fainter and fainter as he denied her of oxygen.

  
Because he was hurting. And he needed to make someone else hurt, too.

  
Her hands flew to his as she started sputtering and choking, desperately trying to pry his fingers off of her. _ “Kuh-kuh-” _she spluttered, followed by a nearly incoherent groan that sounded like his prisoner’s name.

  
He leaned in so close, his lips fluttered against the shell of her ear. His tone was ice cold and filled with malice. “What was that?” He eased off her throat, just for a brief moment, and she coughed as she greedily sucked down air.

  
“Kill me, her _ best _ friend,” she panted, pausing to gasp, “and she will fucking _ hate _you forever.”

  
Kylo stilled. His entire body went rigid. Hesitating, like a fool, for the second time tonight. But not because he cared about Zeven. He couldn’t care less about taking her life. He was looking forward to it. And yet, he couldn’t move.

_  
She will hate you forever. _

  
She was right. He hated it, but knew she was right. Kitten might not identify with the Resistance anymore, but she was loyal to her team, or at least to her best friend- the only person that cared enough to look for her. And all the progress they’ve made in the past few weeks would fly out the fucking door. 

_  
Fuck. _

  
Kylo loosened his grip and shoved her off of him. She clambered away- so fast, she fell down. Rubbing her throat, she looked up at him with her brows knit, lip trembling. As he just stood over her, watching her, thick waves of confusion rolled off of her. 

  
“I...” She swallowed, wincing as she did. Stunned eyes roamed aimlessly around the forest before landing on him. “You are sparing my life.”

  
“Not for your sake.” Kylo’s hands formed fists by his side. “Now leave, before I change my mind. And do not come looking for her again.” With one last glance, Kylo turned around and left her there, his mind focused only on one thing now. 

  
Her. He _ needed _her.

  
He needed to see her. To feel her. To _ touch _ her. She would ask where he had been and he would tell her the truth, would treat her like an _ ally. _ That Luke had come and that he escaped. That they found the crystal, and to expect an attack on _ their _ base. That he saw Zeven and had every intention of killing her, but didn’t. For her, but also for _ them. _

  
“Wait, _ wait!” _she yelled, water splashing behind him as she followed him. 

  
Kylo didn’t stop. He spoke with a tense jaw. “My knights are looking for Resistance fighters now. I suggest leaving before they find you.”

  
Idiotically, she didn’t run for her life. Instead, she tried to plead with him.“I understand that you believe you are caring for her,” she called out. “But-” 

  
A deafening _ boom _exploded through the air. Kylo stopped, looking all around him to see where it came from. Moments later smoke poured through the trees, as did faint, panicked shouts.

  
“Oh shit, that sounds like it’s coming from the cantina,” Zeven said, running past him and looking up at the sky. Nervous eyes locked with his. “Where is she? Is that really where you left her?”

  
Kylo tore away from her, running. Faster than he ever had in his entire life. Leaping over fallen tree branches, over rocks, over the babbling stream. Boots smashing in mud, in puddles. His robes snagged onto a thorn bush and ripped off of him, but Kylo barely noticed. He couldn’t think about it, he couldn’t think about anything. Just about his demand before he left her.

_  
“You will not move from this seat.” _

  
A pained rush of air blew through his lips. _ No, no, no. _The smoke was sitting heavily in the air, he could smell it. He could taste it. He was so close now. He was out of the forest and running on the pavement again. Past the Marketplace, past Salju’s garage. Almost to Oga’s Cantina.

_  
I’m coming, I’m coming, I’m coming. _

  
He plowed right through crowds outside the bar, sending them sprawling to the ground. He didn’t feel the pain, couldn’t feel the impact. All he could feel was his own panic, propelling him forward. And now, as he got closer, he could sense something else pouring out of that cantina besides just smoke- her distress.

  
He failed her. _No, no, no, no- _

  
Black smoke continued to bleed out of the cantina, sending billows of dark clouds rolling up into the sky. People poured out of the bar, coughing and sputtering for air. The ugly bartender was yelling into a datapad in a different language, but Kylo did recognize one word: _ “help” _in Huttese.

  
But he knew that whomever the bartender called wouldn’t get here in time. It was too late. He needed to get to Kitten now. Kylo took a deep breath and ran inside.

  
Hot. Dark. _ Smothering. _Orange flames licked at the booths along the walls. Black smoke swirled chaotically and hung in the air. And through it all, his prisoner sat in the booth he left her at, her arms over her head as she tried to crouch down.

_  
No, no, no. _

  
Kylo ran to her and thrust his hand out across the table. “Kitten!” Kylo coughed. “Take my hand!” 

  
“I-” she sputtered, _ “can’t!” _

_  
“Fuck!” _Kylo yelled, panicked. “You can move, you can move from this seat!” 

  
To his left, in the back of the cantina, part of the ceiling collapsed. For a brief, foolish moment, he thought the debris smothered part of the fire. 

  
But the flames burned brighter, stronger. A gush of smoke came rolling towards them, and Kylo had to crouch down. He tried to take a deep breath but couldn’t. Just smoke, just ash. Filling his lungs. Filling her _ lungs. _ He could hear her cough. But couldn’t see her. The smoke was too dense. The flames were so close now. The heat of the fire was almost too much. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead, pouring down into his eyes. 

_  
No, no, no. _

  
A flick of his wrist and the table tore to the right, flying across the room and crashing into the bar. Bottles of liquor shattered, sending a flood of alcohol dripping along the floors. Heading right towards the flames.

_  
No, no, no. _He needed to get her. He needed to get out of here now.

  
Blindly, Kylo lurched forward and found Kitten, arms out and blindly grasping for him, too. His fingers dug into her skin as he picked her up in his arms, cradling her against him.

  
“Kylo,” she murmured, voice weak. Faint. Hands clutching onto him.

_  
No, no, no. _

  
One hand clutching her waist, the other positioned under her knees, Kylo ran for their lives. Time slowed down. Every step he took, despite running, felt slow, sluggish. Like it wouldn’t be enough. Like his feet were covered in tar. Like they would die here, in this sticky fucking cantina, while the ugly bartender and his stupid fucking wart would live to see another day.

  
He made it to the exit, and a wave of heat rushed into him from behind, and Kylo knew that the flames had reached the alcohol. Kylo’s last step out of the cantina was monumental. Half of his momentum came from the Force, the other half came from another explosion inside, propelling them forward and crashing into the ground.

  
Gasps. Loud, pained, heavy. Being pulled through her lips. Her body shaking under his.

  
Kylo rolled off of her. Immediately got on his knees and ripped off his gloves. Frantically trying to wipe the soot off her face. 

  
“Kitten,” he rasped, coughing. “You’re okay, you’re okay,” he rambled, mostly to himself. Clutching onto her. She mumbled at him, her eyelids fluttering closed. Her chest swelling and deflating with each throaty, pained cough.

  
Kylo looked up, eyes darting rapidly around the people standing by. _“Medic!_ _We need a medic!” _

  
But no one could hear him. Another explosion went off and the entire building collapsed, sending a cloud of debris and smoke right towards them. Kylo moved quickly, covering Kitten’s body with his and protecting her face with his hands. He laid there for only moments, but it felt like a lifetime. The next chunk of time passed in fragments. More explosions. Yelling, shouting, crying. People ran past them, over them. It was chaos. All around them. 

  
And for the first time since he was a little boy, Kylo was genuinely afraid. 

  
He picked her up and ran. Away from the smoke, away from the fire, away from the chaos. But Kitten was silent in his arms. Her heartbeat slowing down, just like that day in the forest, when that fucking lizard almost took her from him. But this time, this time it was his fault. All his fault. 

_  
No, no, no. _“Stay with me, Kitten,” be begged, clutching onto her. Looking around frantically. He was in the Marketplace, but he couldn’t see a place for healing or anyone, for that matter. All stores were abandoned as the smoke filtered in from down the street.

  
Kylo began to panic. He needed to act fast. He could find his shuttle from here and leave, and get her to the medbay, but it wasn’t enough time. She needed a doctor, and he needed one now. 

_  
I failed. _

  
“Help me! Help her,” Kylo screamed, desperately, and at no one in particular. Spinning around as he held her. “Somebody, help her!”

  
Nothing. Nobody was near him. Kylo moved forward, silently praying to the gods in his head. He hadn't prayed since he was a child, and he didn't believe in a higher power, but he was desperate. Minutes passed of him running towards his shuttle, chanting in his mind. _Please, please, please._ He looked down at Kitten and cursed. She was barely breathing. He almost collapsed from grief. 

  
But like someone heard his pleas, a rough, female voice called out to him from behind. “Supreme Leader! Follow me, I can assist.”

\----

“You’re telling me that the oneassignment I don’t attend is a fucking _disaster?__” _ Hux asked, appalled. “Why in the Outer Rim were you _ even _in that shithole in the first place? Wasn’t your mission on Umbara?”

  
Kylo twirled around to face Hux, who had been following him since the moment he stepped off his shuttle. “Now that you mention it, _ General, _ it is rather interesting that the _ one _assignment you don’t accompany us on resulted in an assassination attempt on my life.” 

  
Hux’s mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. All around him in the slim corridor, Kylo’s knights closed in on him.

  
The General glanced at them before glaring at Kylo. “You can’t be _ serious, _Supreme Leader.”

  
“I am.” Kylo took a step closer to him. “It’s also fascinating to me that the Stormtroopers disobeyed my direct orders and did not protect my prisoner as instructed.”

  
Hux waved a hand. “There was an explosion, Supreme Leader. Surely they value their lives over a Resistance fighter’s life. Besides-”

  
Kylo’s hand connected with Hux’s throat, pulling him in so their faces were almost touching. “She works for the First Order, General, and she belongs to their Supreme Leader.” His fingers curled around the base of his neck, digging into his flesh. “Their job is to _obey, _explosion or not. And all Stormtrooper’s helmets are equipped with smoke filtering technology, no?”

  
“Ye-yes,” he choked, turning bright red. “Ca-”

  
Kylo did not relent. “And this division that was with us on Batuu, they had these masks, correct?”

  
“Ca-can’t _ breathe,” _Hux whispered. Clawing at the hand around his throat. 

  
Kylo shook him. “Yes or no, General?”

  
All Hux could manage was a violent nod. Coughing and sputtering in his grasp.

  
“Thank you, General.” Kylo released him, keeping his tone calm, in control. “That is all I need to know.” He pointed a finger at his knights. “Execute the entire division that accompanied us on Batuu.”

  
“Yes, Master,” they chorused. They slinked away, all masks locked on the General as they did, matching their Master’s anger towards him. Vicrul was the last to leave the corridor, shoulder checking Hux as he did.

  
Kylo turned away from the General. He had more important things to tend to than this fucking twat.

_  
Kitten. _

  
“Supreme Leader,” Hux called out, flustered, “those are _ my _troops! You can’t do that!”

  
Kylo didn’t slow down, but called out from over his shoulder. “Feel free to stop my knights, General.”

  
He didn’t have anything to say that.

  
The rest of his journey to the medbay was silent. He stalked through the corridors, face still filthy and covered in soot, his clothes even more soiled. First Order personnel stopped and paid their respects, and Kylo just blew past them- he was too preoccupied to do otherwise.

  
Kitten had almost died tonight. Because of him. And if it weren’t for that random local on Batuu, who had a suspicious supply of oxygen and bacta, he would have lost her. 

  
Kylo picked up his pace. She remained unconscious on the way back to the Finalizer, even with the copious amounts of bacta pumping through her veins, so she had yet to see him. He arranged a medical team to take her away the _moment _they landed, so he had no idea how she would react to seeing him. 

  
But he did know one thing: Kylo could only think of two times in his life where he was _ this _ashamed to walk into a room. The first instance was when he was only a child, but he could still remember it like it was yesterday.

_  
“Ben Solo, you have five seconds to get that scrawny, little behind inside this house!” _ He could still remember the way his stomach churned at the sound of his mother’s angry voice. _ “Five, four, three-” _

  
Other than tonight, when he was running to save Kitten, _ that _was the fastest he had ever run. He had stolen a vintage, wooden knight from his neighbor, and his mother must have found it under his bed, where he hid it. Being only six years old, it was the scariest moment of his life.

  
The second instance was when he was at Luke’s Jedi Academy, long before he identified as Kylo Ren. He had hurt another student on accident, before he truly understood the extent to his powers. The sickening _ crunch _of the boy’s spine being misplaced was still something he dreamt about, even to this day. Ben Solo had so much guilt on his shoulders walking in the medbay to visit his peer, he thought he would collapse from the effort of carrying it.

  
These memories didn’t matter, though. Kylo didn’t have the luxury to inconvenience himself thinking about that wooden knight, or his old peer laying broken in that hospital bed. No. They simply didn’t matter anymore. 

  
What mattered was Kitten. And the way he- the Supreme Leader of the galaxy- felt the need to bow his head as he approached her private room in the medbay. 

  
He took a deep breath, his chest tightening as he finally entered her room. There she was, lying in the hospital bed, hooked up to an IV with her eyes closed. The doctor, who was typing something up in her datapad, immediately stopped to pay her respects.

  
“Supreme Leader. I-”

  
Kylo remained frozen in the doorway, gaze locked on Kitten. “Give me the report.”

  
“She suffered from severe smoke inhalation. She will make a full recovery, but she should avoid putting stress on her heart and lungs- meaning no intense physical exertion for the next week.” She walked over to show him the screen with a list of aftercare instructions. “We also advise for her to stay here overnight. Just to exercise the utmost caution.” 

  
He nodded. “Anything else?”  
  
  
“No, but...” she trailed off, sighing. “She is truly lucky to be alive. If it weren’t for the bacta she received prior to coming here, she would have succumbed to her injuries.” She looked up at his face. “But it seems as though your prisoner has nine lives, Supreme Leader.”

  
Kylo’s lip twitched. _ Not unlike a cat. _Any other time, he would have found that sentiment amusing. But seeing her look so broken was not something he could ever take lightly.

  
“Leave us,” he demanded, as he took slow steps towards Kitten. “Lock the door on the way out.”

  
“Yes, sir.” 

  
By the time Kylo made it to her bedside, the door _ whooshed _closed behind him. His eyes traveled the length of her body. Her face was still filthy, but they at least exchanged her destroyed clothes for a gown. She was breathing peacefully now, no more gasping for air, and her hands were clasped gently over her stomach. By the time he glanced at her face again, she was glaring at him. 

  
He took a deep breath. “Kitten…”

  
“Don’t.” A single tear rolled down her face. “Don’t you fucking dare, Kylo.”

  
Kylo had to step back, her anger slamming into him like a punch in the face. “I, I….” 

  
“Fucked up?” she snapped, bloodshot eyes following his every move. “Left your pet unattended for too long?” A humorless laugh crawled through her lips. “For star’s _ sake _ Kylo, don’t look at me like you’re so surprised that I’m pissed the fuck off. I almost _ died _tonight.”

  
His throat felt tight, constricted from overwhelming guilt, and a part of him was terrified he would cry in front of her. “I know you’re angry, but-”

  
“Let me guess, ‘but too kriffing bad? Just deal with it?’ Because at the end of the day, I am just your prisoner and you are my captor, right? Hurting me is just part of the deal, isn’t it?”

  
“No.” Kylo shook his head. “I don’t want to hurt you. That is never my intent.”

  
“Really?” Kitten laughed. “Did you forget about my hand? Or torturing me? _ Hmmm, _Supreme Leader?”

  
“Of course I didn’t forget about that,” Kylo said, raising his voice. Heart pounding in his chest. “I think about it all the time- what I did to you in the beginning. I would change that if I could, but I can’t.”

  
“No, but you can let me _ go.” _ She sat up straight in bed, her anger dissolving into a desperate sadness as tears poured from her eyes. “You can give me my freedom back. _ Nobody _is stopping you from doing that, Kylo.”

  
Her words pierced through him like a knife. “I… _ can’t.” _

  
“Why?” she cried. _ “Please. _ Tell me why.”

  
“Because I would never see you again,” Kylo blurted, the words spilling from his mouth. “And the thought of that… I can’t stomach it.”

  
“Kylo,” she whispered. Tilting her head to the side, pain etched into her face. “I can’t… we can’t-” 

  
She trailed off, shaking her head wordlessly at him. She was angry, she was afraid, but something else hit him in the face. _ Conflict. _Conflict about how she felt about him. And it drove Kylo forward. 

  
“Do you ever wonder what this would be like, if we didn’t meet this way?” Kylo asked, taking a step forward. “Because I do. All the time.”

  
She shook her head and responded too quickly. “No, I mean, I don’t know. Please, just-”

  
“You have,” he murmured. Another step. “I know you have. You have been thinking about it a lot lately, actually. But you keep it buried. Why?”

  
“Kylo,” she whispered, avoiding his question. “You’re looking at me like that again.”

  
“You’re right. I am.” 

  
Her eyes widened, her lips parted. Silence hung in the air between them. So thick, so palpable. Fear oozed from her. Part of her half terrified, the other half devastatingly hopeful. He could sense it. She was waiting for him to say it. But he couldn’t. Something inside of him was broken. That same thing that was broken inside of Kitten, too. But he had to show her, had to convince her that he cared in his own way. That he’s cared all along, and he truly couldn't imagine not having her by his side.

  
And this time, Kylo was hopeful Kitten would be ready to receive it.

  
Kylo leaned down and grabbed her face. “You will remember that night on Canto Bight.”

  
He watched her, holding his breath, as her confused eyes darted across his face. Like she was watching a holodrama on fast forward, watching all the scenes at once. Kylo tapped into her mind to see through her eyes.

  
She was there again, in that disgusting lavish hotel. With the chandeliers and the gold comforter and the kitchenette with that whistling teapot. And it was that same day, the day she ran into Drox. After they left her there. 

  
Sorrow. So much sorrow. As she sat in the hotel’s cantina, sucking down liquor to numb the pain. Eating all those fucking olives. Falling on the ground. Vicrul carrying her up the stairs. 

_  
“No, no, no, Mister Big Stick Man, I do not want to go in that room.” _

  
Kylo saw himself frowning. _ “You’re gone.” _

  
Carrying her to bed. Clumsy fingers trying to unbutton his pants. The sting of rejection. The hurt, the confusion when he wouldn’t give in to her.

_  
“You’re too gone, Kitten.” _

  
The dismissed water glass. The apple she slapped out of his hands. Lunging at him, attacking his chest as he tried to soothe her. _ “That’s it, let it out.” _

  
So much anger. At him, at the Resistance. At Drox as Kylo told her about the red door. The one that he slipped out of, even though his job was to find her. “_Do you know what that place is? I bet you do.” _

  
Her palm connecting with his face. Her surprise when he didn’t retaliate. Instead, he wanted to help her. Help her see that her old life didn’t serve her. But he could.

  
Heartbreak.

_  
“You were right- that first day you interrogated me. You were fucking right. I just wanted to belong to something. Like a lost, rejected pet.”  
  
_

In real-time, Kitten began to sob, her fingers digging into him. Her eyes still darting across his face, unfocused as that night replayed in her mind.

_  
“Please, for once, just use your fucking words and talk to me. _ _Like a human being, not a pet. Please.” _

  
The rest came spiraling down on her- _fast. _He could see it blur together in her mind, rapidly, aggressively. She whimpered as his words started to flow through her mind.

_  
“We have that same diseased darkness living inside of us. It surrounds us. It calls to us...like home. Like it belongs to me- with me….just like you.” _

_  
“When I found you, Kitten, someone as damaged as me, someone as alone as me, I knew our paths crossed for a reason.” _

_  
“At first, you were simply my prisoner- I refused to admit that you were anything else but a pet. That is why I hurt you and I am sorry." _

_  
"But then, you got under my skin…..” _

_  
“Your energy, your presence, it was- it is intoxicating. I couldn’t handle it, couldn’t handle what you did to me. You made me weak.” _

_  
“But now, now you make me feel stronger. And I can’t imagine not having it. Not having you.” _

  
Through her eyes, Kylo could watch the warmth drain from his face as she squeezed his hands, trying to convince him to turn. 

_  
“Just leave with me, come on, we can go find your mother. We can destroy the darkness within _ _ both _ _ of us. Please, Ben.” _

_  
“Don’t call me that. That’s not who I am anymore.” _

  
Begging. Pleading. Watching him walk away from her. Stopping her cold in her tracks by using her name. Her real name. Walking back to bed, mind humming with blissful ignorance. Tears falling down her face. In her memories, from that night on Canto Bight, and also right now, bleeding out of her.

  
Kylo ripped his hands from her face. Pulled back from her. And waited.

_  
“Why,” _she whispered, so quietly, it almost just sounded like a small exhale. Those big eyes filled with tears locked with his. “Why did you keep that from me?”

  
“It was easier this way. Easier for you to think I was just a monster, and you were just my prisoner. To keep things… _ uncomplicated._” Kylo swallowed, eyes darting to the floor before looking at her again. “But it’s too late for that now.”

  
“Too… late,” she repeated. Her lashes fluttered down slowly, then up again, watching him with big, vulnerable eyes. “Why is it too late, Kylo?” 

  
Six tiny, complicated words slipped through his lips before he could stop himself. "Because I'm in love with you."

  
Voice fragile as lace. _"What?"  
  
_

Kylo didn't say anything. Just stared at her, frozen in place. Debilitatingly afraid. His pulse thrumming and his hands sweating and his vision blurring. He had never said that before. He had never felt that before. For his entire adult life, he didn't think he was even _capable _of love. But that changed when he met her.

  
  
"Kylo..." Kitten looked down at her hands, biting her lip. "This is... wrong. And these past few weeks, even though it has felt really _good, _it's still..._bad. _I know it is."

Silence hung in the air as she avoided his gaze. Tears running down her face. And Kylo, standing there, feeling like a fool. _I failed._

  
With stiff movements, he stepped away from her. "I'll just.. go then." Kylo cleared his throat. "And let you rest." He turned his back to her and placed one foot in front of the other, the numbness setting in. He didn't know what he expected. Of course she didn't love him back. Not after everything. Not after seeing him for what he really was. He was just a creature in a mask, after all. A monster. 

  
_Nobody loves monsters. _The thought reverberated through his mind, through his _soul _as he slammed the controls on the door, sliding them open. He took one step out, wondering to himself if he could ever face his prisoner again.

  
"Kylo, wait," came her desperate plea.

  
He turned to look at her. Trying to keep his face expressionless, even though he was breaking apart at the seams. _Nobody loves monsters._

  
Kitten started to cry. "I think I love you, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jesus christ this chapter took forever. im sure you can see why, and i hope you enjoyed it! this is a complicated dynamic to navigate, and im trying my best to best embody it.
> 
> moving foward, just a reminder, THIS WILL HAVE A HAPPY ENDING. but shit will be rocky first. im sorry- its not bc i want to make you suffer, but its because the reality of this dynamic is again... _complicated._ but i promise you will be satisfied.
> 
> anyhoo, i hope you are well. updates will be coming much sooner than they have been. once a week or every ten days because fixated is on hiatus. so really, more coming soon!
> 
> <3 love you bbs. join my [ discord ](https://discord.gg/jWNX5Ys) and see kylo ren/ TVD edits on [ tiktok. ](https://www.tiktok.com/@luna.auctor)


	17. Waiting for the Supreme Leader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I'm bad luck baby, you know,_   
_follows me around everywhere I go._   
_And I don't need your sympathy, no,_   
_I need a fuckin' miracle, oh._
> 
> _Leave me here, I'll be fine,_   
_I'll wait for the stars to align._
> 
> _I'm waiting for the afterlife,_   
_to show me a good time, baby._   
_Somebody save me, _   
_I just wanna be loved._
> 
> -Afterlife (XYLO)  
(listen [ here). ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2r3k4ZPmxsz42GRLZSGBUH?si=dilli8lGStqUX7iBpyzZSQ)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter things: brief, not-super-explicit sexual content. a huge dose of backstory/ plot. Vicrul/Kitten bff time.
> 
> ps: please excuse errors. this is 15k words long and im tired

### Waiting for the Supreme Leader 

> Rough hands were on you.   
  

> 
> Exploring every inch of your body. Rubbing you, caressing you. You opened your eyes, but you couldn’t see his face. It was too dark. It was just a shadow hovering over you. Big, strong, solid. Faceless.   
  

> 
> _ “Kylo?” _You tried to say his name, but it died in your throat. 
> 
>   
The man didn’t say anything, just hushed you, and became more intentional with his caresses. His hands cupped your breasts, squeezing them and twisting your nipples with calloused fingers. You sighed in pleasure, but a drop of fear trickled down your spine. _ “Who are you?” _
> 
>   
He hushed you again. _ “I sense your anxiety, but there’s no need for that,” _ a deep, male voice spoke above you. _ “I am not here to hurt you.” _
> 
>   
His words poured over you like warm honey, smothering your fear. Exposing what was underneath: a sense of safety. You knew this voice. A part of you _ trusted _this voice. And he was touching you so tenderly, so softly. You let yourself melt into your comforter and breathed deeply, feeling weightless, euphoric.
> 
>   
Deft fingers massaged the innermost part of your thighs, teetering along your most sensitive area but not _ quite _going in. You writhed beneath him, the warmth pooling between your legs as he inched closer and closer to your cunt, teasing you with his touches. 
> 
>   
The man spoke again, but this time, his voice sounded far away, distorted- like you were listening to an old recording. _ “It’s a good look on you- the color in your cheeks.” _ A warm hand cupped your face. _ “Makes you look innocent.” _
> 
> _  
“You can see me?” _ you whispered, _ “I can’t see you.” _
> 
>   
He didn’t respond. Just kept one hand on your cheek, stroking your flesh with a gentle thumb, as his other hand moved up to trace patterns on your lower stomach. You squirmed under him, lifting your hips off the bed, whimpering. The dark chuckle that echoed in the room gave you goosebumps.
> 
>   
His laughter turned into distorted voices, swirling in your mind. Some sounded far away, some sounded right above you where the man should be hovering. You closed your eyes, your head spinning, and tried to grip at your comforter. But nothing was there. Instead, it felt like you were floating in a never-ending abyss, and the only thing keeping you grounded was this man’s hands on you. 
> 
> _  
“Is this real?” _ you murmured, blindly reaching out your hands to find him. Your fingers connected with what seemed to be his leg, telling you that he was crouched on his knees by your side. _ “Or is this a dream?” _
> 
>   
He didn't respond. The hand on your cheek moved slightly so his thumb could trace your lower lip. Simultaneously, his hand slid down your stomach and hovered over your pussy, tracing your drenched slit so slightly it was like he wasn’t even there.
> 
>   
Voice low, rough. _ “May I?” _
> 
>   
You nodded in the dark, a coarse plea ripping from your throat. _ “Please.” _
> 
>   
The man dipped a finger between your folds. You bucked your hips and whined, as he rubbed at you with slow, tantalizing strokes. The thumb on your bottom lip applied pressure too, and you moaned, parting your lips to take his finger in your mouth. 
> 
>   
Candy. He tasted like _ candy. _Sickly sweet and bad for you, but you sucked on him like you needed it to survive. Your lashes fluttered down, your forehead crumpled in pleasure and you sucked at his finger, grinding your hips off the bed as he toyed with your clit with torturous strokes. No matter how much you tried to press into him, his pace didn’t relent. He was taking his time with you. Slowly dragging his finger up and down the length of your cunt, letting the tip of his finger dip inside you just a bit. Before pulling up and rubbing your wetness all around your clit. 
> 
>   
You pulled his finger out of your mouth with a wet _ plop, _ labored breaths just pouring out of you. _ “Please…” _ you begged. _ “Please.” _
> 
>   
The man remained silent, but you could feel him reposition, situating himself between your legs. You opened wider for him, desperate for him to make you cum, but he slowed his pace even more. 
> 
>   
A pleading mewl tore from your throat. _ “Wait,” _ you panted, _ “please don’t stop.” _
> 
>   
There was a chuckle, and he removed pressure altogether. _ “My needy girl.” _
> 
>   
Your eyes shot open. _ Kylo. _Above you, he was looking down at you from the edge of the bed. The dimmest of lights shining on his face, illuminating how his eyes gleamed with such amusement, how his lip curled up. 
> 
> _  
“Kylo,” _ you breathed, stretching out a hand for him. But you couldn’t reach him. You weren’t sure he was even _ there. _Your eyes darted to the man between your legs, who started to work you with skilled hands again, but you still couldn’t make out his face. He was just a hulking shadow with skin that tasted like candy, and fingers that wanted to torture you with soft touches.
> 
> _  
“You’re so pretty like this,” _ Kylo rasped, but it sounded distorted, staticky. You looked back up at him and his face looked indistinct, blurry. Even after you blinked rapidly, your eyes couldn’t focus on him. He was just a blur- like he wasn’t even real. But the fingers prodding and teasing at your entrance felt _ more _ than real. You moaned, widening your legs more for him, and gasped when he stuffed two fingers inside of you.
> 
> _  
“Your little pussy is taking his fingers so well,” _ Kylo whispered, far away now. “_I could watch this all night, Kitten.” _
> 
>   
You purred at the sound of his voice, the voice you’ve grown to know and need and _ crave. _ You whipped your head back and forth on the bed, crying out nonsense as the man fingerfucking you twirled his thumb over your aching clit. Flicking you with slow, firm strokes. Your back arched, your mouth opened- you were _ so _close.
> 
>   
And Kylo was encouraging you. It sounded like he was whispering right next to you, but when you opened your eyes, you couldn’t even see him anymore. His voice was just a low, rumbling sound vibrating in your ear. Telling you how you’re such a good girl, such a good little slut, that he wanted to watch you gush all over him and then lick it up.
> 
> _  
“Yes, yes, yes,” _you cried, tensing and clenching around the man’s digits. He grunted, fueling the deep pool of desire boiling in your lower belly, and Kylo continued to murmur sweet nothings to you. As you began twitching and squirming and gasping as these candied fingers filled you up and drilled your tight, aching cunt, rubbing your sweet spot in small, precise circles. 
> 
> _  
“I, I, I-” _you squeaked, tensing. You were about to cum.
> 
> _  
“Ask him,” _came the throaty demand of the man inside of you. 
> 
> _  
“Please, Daddy, let me cum, let me cum,” _you blubbered, drowning out Kylo’s words as they bounced around in your mind. The man’s fingers quickened at your plea. Faster and faster until the whimpers just died in your throat, and all you could manage was a high pitched squeak. 
> 
> _  
So close, so close, so fucking close… _
> 
>   
Your whole body tensed. Kylo’s soft whispers stopped. The only sound in the room was his thick fingers, pounding into you with slick, quick thrusts, and his other hand, smashing against your clit at the same time. 
> 
> _  
“Please…” _you managed.
> 
>   
Another chuckle. _ “As you wish, Miss Ren.” _
> 
>   
Your eyes shot open. A shimmer of light shone between your legs, illuminating the face of the man rubbing your slick, swollen cunt and making you cum all over him.
> 
>   
Vicrul.

“Fuck!” 

  
You shot up in bed, your jagged breaths tumbling through your lips. Besides you, Ani squeaked and opened one eye, glaring at you for disturbing his sleep, before curling back into a ball again. 

  
You sat there, waiting for your heartbeat to slow down- but for fuck’s sake, it just _ wouldn’t. _Ripping your comforter off of you, you jumped out of bed and just stood there, like an idiot, trying to process what happened.

  
“Okay, okay,” you breathed, running your hand through your hair. You started to pace back and forth. “That was just a dream, just a _ dream. _Nothing wrong with havin’ a dream. You can’t control dreams. They just happen!” you babbled out loud, to nobody. You threw a glance at your furry companion on the bed. “Right, Ani?”

  
In typical cat fashion, he ignored you.

  
You groaned, turning away from him to walk to your refresher, your mind in overdrive. 

_  
A shower. I need a shower. _

  
The past two days had been surreal, to say the least. But now, wet dreams about Kylo’s knight and arguably his best friend?

  
“Get it the fuck together,” you mumbled, turning on the water in your shower and stepping inside, avoiding the stream until it got hot enough.

  
Three days ago, if you had a sex dream about Vicrul- you would have brushed it off and laughed. But now, _ now _ it was different. It felt _ wrong. _ Why?  
  
  
_ “Because I’m in love with you.” _

  
That’s why. Just like Kylo had said that night, recognizing that your relationship was anything but a captor and prisoner dynamic _ complicated _things. And what’s more complicated than your captor confessing their love for you? 

_  
“Kylo, I think I love you too.” _

  
A prisoner returning those feelings.

  
You exhaled deeply, closing your eyes to let the hot water bite at your skin, your mind still replaying that night in your head like a broken holorecord. After those six, tiny words slipped from his mouth, your heart had stopped. You felt lightheaded, dizzy. Like all the oxygen in your lungs had vanished.

  
Never in a million eons did you think that Kylo fucking Ren would say those words to you. Similarly, never in a million eons did you think that you would say that back to Kylo fucking Ren and _ mean _it.

  
But you did. And at first, he didn’t react. He didn’t move, he didn’t blink. At the time, you weren’t even sure he was _ breathing. _

  
It wasn’t until you called his name again that he snapped out of it.

_  
“Kylo?” _you had repeated, watching him with desperate eyes. Terrified. 

  
That’s when he came rushing over to you. So quickly, he was just a blur. Before wrapping his arms around you, suffocating you with that giant fucking tree-trunk chest of his. 

_  
“Kitten,” _he had said, cradling you so close to him. Clinging on to you. And you, him.

  
That’s all he needed. It’s all _ you _needed. The two of you didn’t talk about it after, didn’t address it. After that, the majority of the night was spent in silence. 

  
It was peaceful. It was unlike anything you’ve ever experienced before.

  
It was silent as you washed up together, utilizing the shower stall in your private room. After leaning you against the wall, he rushed to clean his blackened face and filthy hair, saturated with sweat and ash. Then Kylo catered to you. He started with shampooing the ash out of your hair, sending a cloud of black smoot swirling down the drain. He took his time lathering the soap over your body, rubbing you with gentle hands. Completely respectful, completely innocent. It wasn’t until _you _made the move that he so passionately began to touch you.

  
You smirked, thinking about how there wasn’t one part of your body that his mouth didn’t claim that night. He started with your lips, trailed down your jawline, and landed on your neck. Sucking softly as he pinned your hands above your head, holding them tightly as the hot water poured down on his back, hiding the stream from you. Then traveling down to kiss your collarbone, before planting soft kisses all over your breasts. Abandoning your hands so you could caress them as he did, taking your nipples into his mouth to suck and nip and lick them.

  
It felt like hours before he knelt down to look up at you with wet lashes, beads of water dripping from his hair and face. Keeping those dark eyes locked on you, he lifted one of your legs up and over his shoulder, giving him access to the wetness between your legs. 

  
Kylo took his time.

  
It reminded you of something, something you heard as a child. ‘_How many licks does it take to get to the center of a lollipop?’ _

  
You were terrible at guessing numbers, so your guess was way too low: fifty. It wasn’t until your friend in the orphanage tested it, and it turned out it was well over three hundred licks.

  
Well, long story short, you were Kylo’s lollipop that night. 

  
By the time he was finished with you, you were about to collapse. But you didn’t, of course, because Kylo was right there to pick you up and take you against the wall, just like earlier that day in the shuttle. Except this time, it felt... _ different. _ Not a word was spoken between the two of you. Instead, the shower stall was filled with your soft sighs and his heavy moans vibrating against your skin, his lips never _ not _on your body. 

  
You let out a breath you didn’t know you were holding, shaking your head at yourself as you picked up the shampoo. Maybe _ that’s _ why you were horny enough to have a wet dream- you couldn’t stop thinking about that night. About the way he held you, the way he fucked you. It was intoxicating. It was raw, emotional- _ satisfying. _ You felt heard, seen. _ Loved. _And even though the rest of the night was silent, there was one thing he said, lying half asleep in that tiny ass hospital bed, that gave you everything you needed to hear.

_  
“I’m so sorry,” _ he had whispered, lips moving against your hair, _ “I will never Force compel you again.” _

  
You had swallowed the lump in your throat that was threatening to expand, and nodded against him. Whispered a small, _ “thank you,” _and fell asleep, nestled tightly in his arms. 

  
You closed your eyes, leaning your head back into the stream to wash the shampoo from your hair. On autopilot, you doused your head with conditioner and massaged it into your scalp, melting away the tension that threatened to build inside your head. You didn’t know what to expect moving forward- and this scared the shit out of you. It was easier when you insisted you hated him, and it was absolutely easier before any of this even started- when he still gave you many reasons _ to _hate him.

  
But that’s not to say that he wasn’t _ still _infuriating; the man still drove you fucking crazy. And there was still one tiny, little problem the two of you had yet to address: your freedom.

  
You wanted it back. You wanted him, but you also wanted the option to leave. Even if it were just for a trip to another planet to avoid Hux, or go shopping, or for whatever the fuck you wanted to do. The conversation hadn’t come up yet- the opportunity hadn't presented itself. After _ that _ night, the two of you woke up in the medbay and continued to exist in blissful silence. The entire day yesterday was spent in _ his _quarters, which took some getting used to, since the last time you were there was that night he made you cum with his mind...almost a month and a half ago. 

  
You stilled. _ If only I had known where this was going to go. _ You shook your head, turning off the water and stepping out of the shower. The talk about your freedom would have to wait until Kylo was back. Because after spending the day in his quarters, lounging around, he left to run errands for the upcoming assignment. At first, he wouldn’t leave your side, but you felt _ fine, _ really, and after you convinced him by showing him just how _ fine _you felt, he left late last night. He gave you the option to stay in his quarters if you wanted- which was progress, but you missed your cat, so here you were.

_  
Tap, tap, tap. _

  
You frowned, butt-ass-naked, and peeked your head through your bedroom door.

  
“Uh, hello?”

_  
Tap, tap, tap. _

  
“Just a second!” you called out, throwing your hair up in a towel and heading to your dresser. There was another knock at your door, and you rolled your eyes, mumbling to yourself. People here were so damn _ pushy. _You were almost dressed in your First Order casuals when the knock intensified. 

  
You groaned. “Hold on!” 

  
Nothing, then: _ tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap- _

  
“Will you shut the FUCK! UP!” you exploded, scaring the ever-living shit out of Ani. You watched, guilty, as he jumped off your pillow and scrambled under the bed. You detangled the towel from your hair and threw it on the ground. “Good job asshole!” you yelled, feet slamming on the floor as you crossed your tiny apartment to get to the door. “You scared the cat!”

  
You slammed the controls to open your door, a scowl on your face. Ready to knock out the asshole that was harassing you. But your stomach dropped.

  
“Good morning, Miss Ren,” came Vicrul’s modified voice. He was in his usual battle gear, drowning in black, with that mask pointed right at you. “Ready for our day?”

\----

Master Ren’s girl was in _ quite _the mood today.

  
“Stop walking so close to me,” she snapped, glancing over her shoulder to throw daggers at him. “I can feel you breathing down my neck.”

  
Vicrul sighed. He knew she couldn’t feel him breathing on her because 1) his mask was on 2) he was also giving her _ plenty _of space- mainly in fear of getting bit. 

  
But, all the same, he put even _ more _space between them. 

  
“You’re quite the ray of sunshine today,” he mused, throwing Lucy over his shoulder. “Is everything okay?”

  
“Yep,” she quipped, her heels making a sharp, aggressive clicking sound as they battered the corridor floors. 

  
“Hm.” Vicrul looked her up and down, watching her hips sway with attitude as she blew through a squad of Stormtroopers. They stumbled back, irritated sounds echoing from beneath their helmets. At the end of the corridor, a few of them didn’t get the memo- they were standing in formation across the entire hallway, blocking the way to the turbolift. 

  
Miss Ren came to a halt, putting her hands on her hips. “Move it, needle dicks. I’m hungry and the only thing standing between my mouth and a muffin is _ you._”

  
Vicrul smirked. He should have known better. _ Of course. She needs food. _

  
The Stormtroopers moved, albeit slowly. He could tell they didn’t like taking orders from _ her, _but given the nature of her progressing relationship with his Master- they would just have to get used to it. 

  
She snapped her fingers. “Chop chop, boys.”

  
An order from their squad leader, and they all moved to the side. She chirped a tauntingly sweet _ “thank you,” _ and Vicrul followed behind her, already feeling exhausted. Master Ren’s prisoner, well- _ girl, _was always a handful, but today in particular, she had been giving him a massive attitude. 

  
More so than usual. 

  
“Miss Ren,” Vicrul interjected, frowning as she kicked at an innocent, unsuspecting mouse droid. “Did you get enough sleep?”

  
“Yep.”

  
“Are you sure?”

  
“Positive.”

  
“Well, did someone piss you off?” he mused, genuinely interested. “Look at you too long, or breathe in your general direction, perhaps?”

  
“Nope,” she answered, picking up her pace. Vicrul matched her strides, thankful that they were almost at the cafeteria. 

_  
She really needs to eat. _

  
But Vicrul had seen her hungry before, in Canto Bight, and this seemed to be something else. She was irritated- but she was also avoiding him; he sensed it. Carefully, Vicrul took a stealthy peek in her mind, just to see if there was something easy to pick off the top of her head.

  
A rush of sexual frustration hit him in the face. He didn’t even have to dive in- it was all right there, ripe for the picking. Voices swirled in her mind- Kylo’s mostly, speaking dirty things to her, softly encouraging her to cum. 

  
Vicrul swallowed. Someone else’s voice was bouncing around her mind, too.

  
His. Followed up by a flash of images, but mainly just _ feelings. _ One image was clear enough, though: him, fingerfucking her, as she writhed beneath him, moaning. His face flashing in her mind, his words echoing in her head, _ “as you wish, Miss Ren…” _

  
Vicrul pulled out of her mind. And smiled.

  
“Miss Ren,” he called out, keeping his tone light. “Are you _ sure _you slept well?”

  
“Yes,” she snapped. “I already told you that.”

  
“Hm.”

  
“Oh for _ fuck’s _sake,” she mumbled, pausing outside of the turbolift that would spit them out in the cafeteria. “Not this again.”

Vicrul stepped beside her and used the end of his scythe to press the _ up _controls. He was thankful his face was covered, or else she would see just how endlessly amused he really was with this small, wonderful bit of information.

  
“Are you sure nothing kept you up?” Vicrul taunted, gesturing inside the turbolift for her to get in before him. “A dream, perhaps?”

  
He watched her walk in front of him; he _ felt _her tense. Slowly, he walked past her and situated himself behind her, leaning against the wall. When she turned her head towards him, her cheeks were a lovely, rosy color.

  
Under his mask, Vicrul’s smile widened. _ If looks could kill. _

  
“I slept _ fine.” _She spoke through gritted teeth. “Now, please, stop talking.”

  
He waited for her to turn around again. “As you wish, Miss Ren.”

  
It was too risky to peek in her mind again because now she was on high alert- but he was willing to bet she wanted to melt into the floor at this point. The moment the doors slid open, she basically ran into the cafeteria, the embarrassment oozing out of her more and more with each passing second. Which was satisfying to see, to say the least. Kitten worked _ very _hard to maintain the facade that she didn’t like him, and that she didn’t let him get under her skin, but Vicrul wasn’t a fucking idiot. He had seen the way she looked at him that last time he was invited into her quarters. 

  
In fact, it’s all Vicrul thought about these days.

  
The way her back arched, the way her tits bounced as she laid there, her legs wrapped around Master Ren’s waist. The sounds coming from her- _ fuck, _ sometimes that was enough to get him going, just thinking about them. Deep, primal sounds that flowed from deep within her, as his Master buried himself deep _ inside _ of her. And then to peek in her mind to see that she was fantasizing about _ him? _If he wasn’t told to leave, he would have cum right then and there. Just by knowing that she wanted his cock lodged in her mouth, shooting his load down her throat as Ren filled her cunt with his cum, too. 

  
Vicrul shook his head, slowly following Miss Ren around the cafeteria. He couldn’t think about this. Not now. His duty today was to protect her- not lust after her. Or, specifically, his duty was to behead anyone that touched her, per his Master’s request: _ “if anyone comes near her, you have my permission to relieve them of the head on their shoulders.” _

  
Vicrul looked around the cafeteria, scanning potential threats. It was busy, but the space was also _ huge, _so no one dared to come close to him. Which generally was a good thing, but a part of him was desperate for some action- and no, not just Kitten-sucking-him-off-action. 

  
He wanted blood, too. Needed it, actually. 

  
After the close encounter with the Jedi, Vicrul and the other knights were _ itching _for a fight. And the one Resistance fighter they found running in the woods wasn’t enough to satisfy the itch- especially because Master Ren wouldn’t allow them to kill her, either.

_  
Oddly enough. _

  
Vicrul grabbed a tray, hovering behind Miss Ren as she grabbed some food. Watching the way Master Ren had changed the last few months since _ she _came along had been quite interesting. If this were pre-Kitten times, any captured Resistance fighters were tortured and killed with the cruelest stroke- no questions asked. Old, young- male, female. It didn’t matter; they all died the same. 

  
But then there was her. The moment he captured her, he became a man obsessed. He had to have her- and if Vicrul had learned anything over the last eight years, it was that Master Ren _ always _got what he wanted. 

  
And now he was in too deep. 

  
It was too late to hide it from him and the other knights; they all knew. They all knew that his obsession had evolved into something much deeper, much more complicated. Vicrul had tried to warn him that day, the one where they visited Atterra Alpha for flying lessons_, _ but Ren didn’t want to hear it. 

  
So here Vicrul was, sitting down for breakfast with a deceivingly-sweet-looking, infuriatingly hot, _ giant _pain in the ass.

  
“Are you gonna take that thing off?” she asked, glaring at him from across the table. “You look weird.”

  
Wordlessly, Vicrul hooked his fingers under his helmet and pulled it off. He set it down on the seat next to him with a heavy _ thud, _and looked back at her, running his hands through his hair. 

  
She froze for a moment, the heat returning to her cheeks, before clearing her throat and looking down at her plate. She immediately picked up a muffin and stuffed it into her mouth- almost all of it. 

  
Vicrul raised a brow at her, watching as she avoided eye contact. His gaze lingered on her, per Master Ren’s other request: _ “if she shows any sign of discomfort or illness, you are to take her to the medbay immediately_.”

  
Long fingers tapped on the tabletop as he made his assessment. Despite how she didn’t want _ him _here, she still looked...happy. Definitely healthy- the dose of bacta not only saved her life, but it also healed her of old wounds as well, such as bruises from the aglynx lizard attack. The bags under her eyes were gone, her skin looked bright. Her black First Order casuals- a black blouse and loose-fitting pants, were clean and pressed, giving off the impression that not only did she belong her, but she also took pride in being here. Her sometimes-unruly hair was neatly placed in two buns on either side of her head, except for two, slightly wavy strands hanging in her face. Her lips were tinted red, and her cheekbones seemed to catch the lighting from above with a soft shimmer. Her fingers were neatly painted black, which dipped beneath the dainty collar around her neck.

  
Vicrul stilled, eyes locked on the collar as she played with it, running her finger back and forth with soft strokes. Her eyes darted up, and her brows crumpled together as she spoke with a full mouth.

  
“Uh, what are you looking at?”

  
“The color on your nails,” he said smoothly, directing his attention to his coffee. “It caught me off guard, is all.” 

  
Kitten took a sip of her coffee, too. “Kylo got it for me for tomorrow’s assignment.”

  
Vicrul hummed in acknowledgment, dropping the subject, because he didn’t have anything else to say about her nails. In fact, he couldn’t give less fucks about her nails or _ any _ grooming habits she might have. What Vicrul was really looking at was her collar, so proudly worn even while Master Ren _ wasn’t _ here. A token of ownership, a sign of _ submission. _That she put on. Independently.

_  
I’ll be damned. _ Vicrul stole another glance at her. _ I guess Master Ren truly got what he wanted then. _ He frowned. _ Lucky bastard. _

  
Silence enveloped the table as he chewed on _ that_. Vicrul kept to himself, slowly eating his breakfast, while Miss Ren finished a while ago. He naturally wasn’t a chatty person, but mainly he was too preoccupied with imagining what the future would hold with Master Ren and his prisoner. Would he grant her freedom? Would she _ truly _join the First Order? Would he remain on the Finalizer with her? Would she ever stop being such a fucking pain in the ass? If Kitten wanted it, would Master Ren ever let him touch her, too? What about-

  
“Soooo… ” Miss Ren repositioned across the table, leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms across her chest. “What’s up?”

  
Vicrul glanced up from his plate. “I’m eating.”

  
“Okay, but, do you ever talk?”

  
“Yes. But I’m eating.” Vicrul took a sip of his coffee. “And you told me to stop talking.”

  
She rolled her eyes. “Since when do you actually listen to me?”

  
Vicrul lifted his shoulder in a slight, disinterested shrug and focused on his food again.

  
She huffed at him. “Well, can’t you talk at the same time?”

  
“About what?”

  
“I don’t know. Anything.” She repositioned across from him, leaning in to rest her elbows on the table. “I know _ nothing _ about you, and yet…”

  
The following silence hung in the air all around them. But Vicrul knew exactly what she was thinking. ‘_And yet… you’ve seen me exposed multiple times.’ _

  
Vicrul locked his gaze on her, keeping his expression neutral. Hiding the fact that he was imagining her exposed, again, for the millionth time today. _ God fucking dammit. _He cleared his throat. “And yet?” 

  
“And _ yet,” _she hissed, “Kylo forces me to hang out with you when he’s gone.” She crossed her arms. “I don’t like it. I don't like you.” 

  
“And _ yet,” _Vicrul mused, satisfied with the way her cheeks burned a dark red, “you want to talk to me? Even though you don’t like me?”

  
She narrowed her eyes. “It’s better than sitting in awkward silence.”

  
“I’m not feeling awkward,” he hummed. “Are you feeling awkward, Miss Ren?”

  
She answered too quickly. “No, I’m just _ bored. _It’s taken you sixty-six billion years to eat that fucking omelet.”

  
“It’s not my fault you ate your muffin in under four seconds.”

  
“I was hungry.”

  
“I know that.”

  
She just stared at him- pissed off, and like she was expecting something from him. _ Conversation, probably. _Vicrul frowned. He didn’t dislike her or anything, but he truly had no idea what they would talk about. The last time he spent the day with her, they were locked in her quarters and she was intentionally driving him fucking insane. 

  
“Forget it,” she breathed, slumping down into her chair. “Awkward silence it is.”

  
Vicrul eyed her. She was putting on her normal sassy front, but there was something else that he could sense- rejection. And vulnerability.

  
Vicrul set his fork down, sighing. _ Fine. _ “What do you want to know about me?”

  
Big eyes found his face, and she watched him for a few moments, turning her head to the side. Vicrul reached for his coffee, suddenly feeling self-conscious. Like she was actually looking at him for the first time. 

  
That finger started playing with her collar again. “How did Kylo find you?”

  
“Hm.” He pursed his lips, trying to remember how it all started. Everything since that day had been one bloody, blurry mess. “Right after his descent into the darkness, Ren sought us out for our aptitude for violence. He clashed with our former master so he killed him. By that act alone, he proved himself to be a strong leader, so we followed him.”

  
“Why did they clash?”

  
“Differentiating ideologies.” Vicrul took a sip of his coffee. “Ren- not to be mistaken with _ Kylo _Ren, was… passionately chaotic. He thrived on mayhem, on panic. Before Master Ren earned our loyalty, we didn’t have a home base. We just drifted through the universe aimlessly, seeking and perpetuating chaos, following the code of what our late master fed us.” 

  
“Holy stars.” She ran her tongue along the bottom of her lip, thinking. “And this code… how was it any different from what you do now? Last time I checked, you guys still perpetuate chaos.”

  
“Fair," Vicrul agreed. “But now we have a purpose. That’s what Master Ren provided for us- stability. And he has helped us hone our abilities- has helped us grow _ stronger.” _

  
Miss Ren was watching him closely, hanging on to his every word. “And your purpose?”

  
Vicrul blinked. “To protect Master Ren and his legacy to come. While consuming, benefiting from, and deriving pleasure or power from everything and anything the galaxy has to offer.”

  
“Damn.” The slightest of smiles found her lips. “Did you practice that line in the mirror or something?”

  
Vicrul ignored her slight, his heartbeat picking up in his chest. “I owe Master Ren my life. He saved me, he saved all of us. If it weren’t for him, I would have lived a directionless, over-indulgent life. I would have ruined myself if he didn’t give the structure and discipline I so desperately needed to grow.”

  
“Okay, okay.” Miss Ren held up her hands at his defensive tone. “I get it. He saved you.”

  
“Yep,” came his curt response. He pushed his plate away and leaned back. “I am passionate about my family, Miss Ren, and he’s the only family I have.”

  
Kitten looked down at her coffee, trailing a finger around the rim of her mug. “Well, what about your biological family? Did he kill them, too?”

  
Vicrul stilled, then actually snorted. “No, Miss Ren.” He rolled his eyes and let out a deep breath. “I didn’t have a family before.”

  
She made eye contact with him. “Really?”

  
“Yes.” Vicrul scanned the increasingly busy cafeteria before looking at her. “Just like you,” he murmured.

  
She paused, her brows pulling together, before a flash of recognition lit up her face. “Ah. I forgot you’ve read my file.”

  
“Indeed.” He tilted his head to the side. “You were homeless periodically as a youth, weren’t you?”

  
“Yep,” she breathed, pushing her back off the chair. She started to sit up, tugging at her tray. “Shall we? Let’s-”

  
Vicrul’s hand flashed out across the table to grab her plate. “Ah, ah, Miss Ren. That’s not how this works.”

  
She raised a challenging brow. “Excuse me?”

  
“I answered your questions. Now it’s your turn.”

“Fine.” She yanked the tray away from him, and he let go, leaning back in his seat. “What do _ you _want to know? I’m sure that redheaded twat has all my information uploaded somewhere in this giant-ass spaceship.”

  
“He does.” A beat. “But there’s missing information.”

  
“Great,” she mumbled. “I _ really _hope the missing information is from my faded pink hair and heavy eyeliner days.” She shivered. “Nobody needs to see that.”

  
Vicrul almost smiled. “How old?”

  
“I dunno. Old enough to know better.” She looked around the cafeteria, putting a lot of effort into avoiding his gaze. “What else?”

  
“Where did you stay?”

  
“In and out of various Coruscant orphanages when I was a child.” She finally met his gaze, but her eyes looked glazed over, distant. “But once I hit adolescence, I took care of myself- mostly. But there was always someone around I could manipulate to take pity on me.”

  
“That’s what’s missing.” Vicrul nodded thoughtfully. “You were untraceable from ages fourteen to eighteen.”

“Good,” she said, quietly. “I consider those my dark years.”

  
“Oh?” he mused, putting his elbows on the table. “You have caught my interest.”

  
“No.” She shook her head, firmly. “It’s in the past. I don’t want to revisit it.”

  
Vicrul watched her face closely, but she wasn’t giving anything away. She looked perfectly composed, calm, but he sensed her angst. Vicrul was about to drop it until he felt a wave of something so potent hit him in the face, he had to lean back in his chair.

  
Shame.

“Ah.” Vicrul spoke slowly. “You’re afraid I will judge you.”

_  
“No,” _she snapped, “I just don’t want to talk about it right now, okay? Come on, let’s get on with our day.”

  
“Fine, fine.” Vicrul held up his hands. “Just know that the guilt you’re harboring… it’s unnecessary.”

  
“What?”

  
“The guilt you feel is unnecessary,” he repeated. He gestured towards her with a small wave of his hand. “The people you manipulated, the people you hurt- it is justified. I understand. You did what you had to in order to survive.” 

  
Kitten’s chest swelled quickly with a sharp intake of breath, and at first, Vicrul thought she was going to lash out at him. Instead, her voice was barely there, and it looked like she was holding back tears. “No one has ever told me that before.”

  
Vicrul kept his voice low. “Told you what?”

  
“That they understood,” she whispered, holding her arms tight against her chest. “That I’m not…. _ bad _ for surviving.”

  
“But Master Ren, he-”

  
“Doesn’t know everything about me.” She gave him a sad shake of her head. “Hux doesn’t have _ everything _on me, remember?”

  
"Ah," is all he said.

  
The silence found them again. Miss Ren sat across from him, staring at nothing in particular with a void expression on her face, while Vicrul kept tabs on her emotional state to make sure she was okay. She had wanted to leave earlier, but now she seemed content just sitting and watching various First Order personnel walk around with each other. Despite the loud buzz of conversations that enveloped them, it was rather peaceful- pleasant, almost.

  
But then General Hux found them.

  
“Would you look at that, the Supreme Leader’s pet is still, in fact, alive and well.” Hux placed his hands behind his back and peered down at her, his lips twisted into a tight, mocking smile. “Such _ wonderful _news.”

  
“Would you look at that, the Supreme Leader’s little bitch is still, in fact, a little bitch,” Miss Ren delivered, sitting up straight and tilting her chin up at him. “Such _ predictable _ news.”

  
Hux’s nostrils flared, his eye twitched, but otherwise, he didn’t take the bait. “Ah, how lovely. You truly _ are _feeling like yourself again.”

  
“Yep.” She gave him a toothy smile as she picked up her fork, gently twirling it. “Better than ever, actually,” she purred, her eyes locked on Hux.

  
Vicrul watched, openly amused, as the color drained from Hux’s face. Those bright, judging eyes locked on the sharp utensil rolling between her fingers, ever so casual. He took a step back, a scowl replacing the arrogant smile on his face. “Careful, _ Kitten, _it would be ill-advised to threaten the General of the First Order army, explicit or not.”

  
“Don’t call her that,” Vicrul interjected, jaw locking and fists clenching. There was just something about this man’s face that made him want to bash it in. “Know your place.”

  
Hux had the gall to look arrogant once again. “Oh, hello there, Vermin. I didn’t even _ notice _ you were sitting there. I guess there’s just something about you that is terribly forgettable,” he sighed, looking down to straighten out his uniform. “Well, I must be going; duty calls. _ Do _ have a good day babysitting. I wouldn’t recommend getting _ too _close to her,” he drawled, throwing a lazy glance at Kitten, “I heard she scratches and bites.”

“Only the people I like,” she hummed, tapping the fork loudly against the counter with deafening _ clang_s. “You don’t want to see what I do to the people I _ don’t _like.”

  
He just glared at her for a moment, walking away, posture so straight, it looked like he had something stuck up his ass.

_ Prick. _ Vicrul kept his eyes locked on him as he walked through the cafeteria. Everything about that man made his blood boil. And ever since the attack on the cantina, that sentiment had only intensified. The fact that he was absent, the fact that the now-slain Stormtroopers so conveniently disobeyed the Supreme Leader, almost getting her killed… it didn’t add up. Master Ren knew this, all his knights knew this. Which was why they were tasked with keeping an eye on Hux, utilizing any opportunities to gather intel on him. 

  
Miss Ren huffed loudly. “Gods, I _ hate _that man.”

  
“Me too.”

  
She stood up and grabbed their trays. After handing them off to a service droid, she looked back at him, visibly annoyed. “Like really, _ hate _him.”

  
Vicrul pushed his chair back with force and stood up, grabbing Lucy and his helmet. “Enough to break into his quarters and take a peek around?”

  
Her face lit up. _ “Um, _ yes? What kind of question is that?”

  
“Good.” He gestured towards the exit. “Let’s go.”

\----

Vicrul put his finger to his lips. _ “Shhhhh.” _

  
“No, _ you _shhhh.” 

  
He ignored her. Tried to, at least. But it was kind of hard when they were both smooshed into a small space, crouching amongst various stacked cargo boxes outside of the private sector that led to General Hux’s quarters.

  
“Why haven’t we just gone for it? They aren’t looking.”

  
“Because.” Vicrul craned his neck around the corner, out of the small alcove where he and Kitten were hiding. “We need to have patience.”

  
“Just your use fucking mind powers!” she whispered, aggressively. “This hiding and sneaking around is stupid when you’re a Knight of Ren.” 

  
“On the entire division?” Vicrul shot back, whipping his head at her. “I’m not Master Ren. That is out of my abilities. Now shut _ up_.” 

She jolted back, eyes wide and mouth popped open into a little _ o. _“Woah. You’re mad.”

  
“And you’re observant. Be _ quiet.” _

  
“I don’t think I’ve ever _ seen _you mad. Usually you’re all quiet and weirdly calm,” she hummed, an amused edge to her tone. “And sooo serious,” she snorted, “and-”

  
“The moment they find unauthorized personnel outside of General Hux’s quarters, _ hiding, _ they will send the entire platoon,” he hissed. “So be _ quiet.” _

  
Vicrul held her gaze, glaring at her, before peeking his head out around the wall again. There was only a squad of ‘troopers currently patrolling the corridor- but ten was still too many to get past them without any trouble. Any other day he wouldn’t mind getting in a fight with some Stormtroopers, but the whole point of this was to get inside of Hux’s quarters _ undetected. _That meant they had to be careful. Which meant Miss Ren and that big fucking mouth of hers would just have to-

  
“Or... what?”

  
Vicrul slowly turned his head towards her. “Excuse me?”

  
“Be quiet….” she started, tilting her head at him as a satisfied smile pulled at her lips, “...or what?”

  
A warning. “Keep up with this attitude, Miss Ren, and I’m locking you in your quarters until Master Ren arrives.”

  
She ignored him. “I’m just curious _ how _ you would shut me up, is all. Because last time I checked, you can’t put a finger on me...” she trailed off, watching him with a wicked gleam in her eyes. Playing with the collar around her neck as she remained sitting on her knees, smiling prettily at him- _innocently. _

  
He knew that look. She was _ testing _him. It was something he had seen her do with Master Ren, time and time again. And now she was bored and trying to push her boundaries with him, too. 

_ Silly girl. _

  
Vicrul repositioned so he was facing her entirely, still on his knees, too, hiding behind the cargo. “What makes you think I can’t touch you, Miss Ren?”

  
She scoffed. _ “‘Touch her and I won't hesitate to end your life,” _ she lowered her voice to mimic Master Ren, _ “_or did you forget about that?”

  
“Of course I didn’t forget about that.” He looked her up and down. “But that was two weeks ago. This is now.”

  
Her confidence wavered, just a bit. “But-”

  
“That was strictly referring to _ that _ night. He meant, _ ‘engage in sexual activity with her and I will end your life.’” _ Vicrul insisted. “Last time _ I _checked, keeping you quiet so you don’t blow our cover isn’t engaging in sexual activity.”

  
“But-”

  
“And Miss Ren, I can’t help but wonder why you are antagonizing me _ now, _ of all times.” Vicrul made a point to gesture around the tight area, their bodies merely inches apart. “It’s almost like you _ want _me to put my hands on you. No?”

_  
“Me, _ want _ you?” _ She snorted. “Don’t be ridiculous.”

  
“Ridiculous?” Vicrul arched a brow, a smirk playing on his lips. He inched closer- so close, he could almost feel her body heat. She tried to lean away, but her spine connected with the wall behind her. She was trapped- she knew it, he knew it. He could hear her swallow.

  
“Oh, Miss Ren, I think it’s _ you _who is being ridiculous,” he murmured, enjoying the way she shifted on her knees, like she was trying to apply pressure between her legs. She didn’t respond, just took a deep breath. A thick cloud of tension surrounded them, penetrating them. It was suffocating, intoxicating. Vicrul thrived off of it.

  
His smirk deepened. “I know what you were thinking about, that night in your quarters. And I know about your dream last night.” He pressed his tongue to the inside of his cheek, raising his brows at her. “Game over, Miss Ren.”

  
All of the color drained from her face. “You fuck,” she whispered. “You looked inside my head.”

  
“I did.” Voice light, taunting. “Now drop the attitude. Unless you _ want _me to throw you over my knee, too.”

  
She scoffed. “You would never.”

  
“Is that a challenge?”

  
“Kylo would fucking kill you.”

  
He flashed her a brilliant smile. “And I would die a satisfied man.”

  
She crossed her arms across her chest, glaring at him through narrowed eyes. “I hate you.”

  
“No, you don’t,” Vicrul shot back. “You’re just mad that I called you out for _ not _hating me.”

  
“Just because I _ thought _about you doesn’t mean I like you,” she huffed. “Besides, it’s not my fault. I’m not the one that invited you in.”

  
“No. But you didn’t want me to leave, did you?” Vicrul waited a moment for a response, but decided he didn’t need one. “Don’t answer that, because I know the truth. You enjoy it. I enjoy it. Master Ren _ especially _enjoys it.”

  
“I know he _ does,” _ she spat, “he thrives off the control. He’s psycho.” She swallowed, breaking eye contact, and proceeded to mutter under her breath. “That man is going to be the death of me.”

  
Vicrul watched her face intently, an array of emotions emanating off of her. Agitated, tense, _ embarrassed. _But all he could think about were those fucking sounds she was making that night.

  
“You know…” he started, waiting for her to make eye contact with him. “In the primitive era, it was considered natural to be exposed while mating. It was also ordinary to have multiple sexual partners… sometimes at the same time.”

  
She swallowed, her delicate throat rippling with the effort. “Well,” she whispered, wetting her lips, “we aren't in the primitive era, are we?”

“No.” Voice low, hoarse. “We are not.”

  
She took a deep, shaky breath. “Stop looking at me like that.”

  
“As you wish, Miss Ren.”

  
“Stop saying that.”

  
“As you wish, Mi-”

  
Kitten flashed a hand out and covered his mouth. She leaned in, and a waft of honey and sweet blossoms flooded his nostrils. “You want me to drop the attitude? Then stop _ instigating _ me, Vicrul,” she said, with a soft, yet threatening tone. “I will always outmatch you. In wit, in attitude, in _ resiliency _ to maintain that attitude_. _I have all the patience and time in the world. Do you understand?” 

  
“Mhm,” came his non-committal response. The moment she let go of him, he lashed out to grab both her wrists.

  
She thrashed against him. “Hey!”

  
“Stop fighting, and listen to me,” he demanded, Force propelling her. “You might be a fierce component when it comes to wit, and I will never argue with you that you aren’t a giant _ fucking _ brat capable of pissing me off. However,” he mused, twisting his fingers around her wrist, “I am stronger than you are. I possess more power than you ever will. And while you are used to weak men like your old comrades, I, personally, can subdue you with my pinky finger. So, _ Miss Ren, _ I advise you to stop instigating me."He flitted his eyes up and down her body. “Do _ you _understand _ me?” _

  
She pushed into him again, her lip curling over her teeth. “Let _ go.” _

  
He tightened his grasp. “Well?”

  
“Yes,” she spat. “Now. Let. Go. Of. Me.”

  
One last look, and Vicrul dropped her wrists. “I’m not going anywhere, you aren’t going anywhere. We might as well stop going for each other’s throats.” He held out his hand for her to shake. “Truce?”

A few tense moments passed, but she grabbed his hand all the same, giving him a firm squeeze. “Truce.”

  
“Good.” Vicrul nodded. Trying to ignore the spike of arousal in his veins after being so close to her, after holding her slender wrists in his hands. After imagining her sprawled out across his lap, moaning and coming undone at his touch...

  
He shook his head. _ Focus. _Throwing a quick glance around the corner, he saw the squad leader and commanding officer standing idle at the end of the corridor, waiting for the next unit. He stood up quickly, knowing that he had a narrow window of time to approach them.

  
“Stay here,” he demanded, thrusting a finger at Kitten. “And be quiet.”

  
She rolled her eyes, but didn’t argue.

  
The sound of his boots caught their attention. Overly confident, as always, they turned around with their weapons raised, their stances relaxed. 

  
“What do you think _ you’re _doing here?” came the brave question from the one on the left.

  
Vicrul wanted to say, _ ‘snapping your necks for fun’ _but unfortunately, he had to remain under the radar in order to fulfill his duty of gathering intel on Hux.

  
He waved his hand in front of their helmets. “You won’t remember seeing me”

  
They spoke in sync. “I won’t remember seeing you.”

  
“General Hux requires you and the incoming squad to patrol Hangar Six.”

  
“General Hux requires me and the incoming squad to patrol Hangar Six.”

  
“Great,” he breathed. “Now fuck off.”

  
“Fucking off, sir.”

  
Vicrul watched, satisfied, as the two ‘troopers sauntered away from him, their minds on autopilot. He turned around quickly, heading back to where Kitten was still hiding. Breezing past her position, he quietly told her to get out, and she sprang up gracefully, falling in step with him.

  
“So, how much farther?” she whispered, excitedly.

  
“Right through those blast doors, up ahead.” Vicrul looked over his shoulder, just to make sure they weren’t being followed. They weren’t. 

  
Their footsteps reverberated off the metallic walls like a heartbeat, breathing life into an otherwise sterile, unforgiving corridor. _ All _ of the Finalizer was like this, Vicrul mused with a frown on his face, but something about _ this _hallway seemed even colder, mechanical. Almost like General Hux’s presence alone had an impact on its negative energy.

  
They reached his doors within moments. Tentatively, Kitten stepped forward and tried to push them open.

  
“These are different from your doors,” Vicrul murmured. “Watch out.”

  
She stepped back, eyeing him curiously. He approached the wall with the control panel embedded into it, and assessed the system safeguarding his room. It was a simple framework, requiring only a passcode to enter the room- nothing else. Not even a retina scanner or facial recognition technology. 

  
Vicrul almost laughed. Either the man believed he was truly untouchable, or he put all of his faith in his Stormtroopers to keep him safe. Either way, it was comical. Bringing his gloved fingers to the controls, Vicrul typed in the code that he pulled from Hux’s mind the day they got back from Umbara and Batuu.

  
“M-I-L-L-I-C-E-N-T,” he spelled aloud, pressing each letter firmly. Beside him, Kitten laughed out loud.

  
“Oh my gods, _ Millicent?” _ Another cackle. “General Hux’s passcode to get into his quarters is his _ cat’s _name?”

  
“Hux has a cat?” Vicrul asked, distracted. A low whirring sound and a beep later, the doors cracked open.

_  
“Yesss!” _Kitten was just a blur as she ran past him. “Time to fuck shit up!”

  
Vicrul let out a deep breath, following after her with Lucy resting on his shoulder and his helmet in his hand. After he entered, the doors shut behind him, trapping him inside of a massive, monochromatic room. The entire layout was wide open. The kitchen bled into the dining area, which bled into the living area- the only thing distinguishable between them being the gunmetal grey sofa that matched the gunmetal grey walls. Furniture was sparse, with just one chair situated at his small, circular dining table, and two chairs accompanying the sofa that looked like they’ve never been touched before. 

  
“Holy fuck, this is creepy,” Miss Ren muttered, twirling around in the center of his living area. “It looks like… nobody lives here. Are you sure this is his room?”

  
“Mhm.” Vicrul took slow steps towards the center of the room, frowning. It was true- the place looked completely sterile, obsessively clean. Another thorough sweep of the room and his eyes locked on a door to the right. “The bedroom,” he said, jutting his chin towards the door. “Let’s go.”

  
Miss Ren led the way. Punching the control panel with a fist, the door slid open and she walked through. And immediately sunk to her knees.

  
“Oh my _ gods, _ aren’t you just darling?” The orange, striped cat meowed in response and Kitten gushed, scratching behind its ears. “Yes, yes you _ are. _ You are so cute, way too cute to be Hux’s cat. I’m going to take you back to my room, to meet Ani. You will _ love _him! He’s a bit of an asshole, but I blame that on the Supreme Leader, you know, since-”

  
Vicrul cleared his throat. 

  
Eyes found his. “What?”

  
“We don’t have much time. Come on, pick something to misplace or rearrange, something subtle enough where he won’t be suspicious, but something important enough to drive him insane.”

  
“Ooooh, say less.” She jumped to her feet, eyes scanning the room. “Hm. I’ll check out the refresher, you dig around in here?”

  
A wave of his hand, and she took off, Millicent following her every move. Vicrul slowly looked around the room. It was impeccably neat, just like his main living area, with the same dark, metallic walls and dark accent hues. He had a large bed, with two bedside tables, and a large nook area that offered a stunning view of the galaxy. 

  
Vicrul veered to the right, starting in his closet. Rows and rows of identical, perfectly pressed uniforms lined the clothes rack to the left. In front of him was a black, sleek dresser, featuring twelve different drawers. 

  
He took his time looking through them but came back empty-handed. Nothing was out of place- not even a mismatched sock. He frowned, closing the last drawer and then the closet door. He could hear Miss Ren laughing from the refresher, cackling and muttering to herself as she did whatever the hell she was doing.

  
Vicrul glanced in her direction, then back around the room, eyes drifting to the tables by his bedside. He opened both of those, only to find absolutely nothing. No books, datapads; they were just there for decorative purposes. Vicrul pursed his lips, scanning the room one last time. He was about to recede to the living area, but something about the nook caught his attention.

  
Slow, heavy footsteps carried him to the window. It was large and rectangular, with a bench that sunk into the wall, covered with a cushion, two pillows, and a throw blanket. It would look entirely normal in anyone else’s room, but something about the _ warmth _of it looked peculiar compared to the sterility of the rest of his quarters.

  
Vicrul picked up the pillows, looking underneath them. Then the blanket, then the padding that lined the harder surface underneath. Nothing. He put everything back together, then sat down on it. And froze.

_  
This is hollow. _

  
Vicrul got on his feet. He gathered everything off the bench again, neatly setting them down on the floor, before crouching down to look at it at eye level. It didn’t look like there was a way to open it at first glance, but then he noticed the slightest deviation in texture in the upper center ridge. Running a gloved finger along it, he poked and prodded at the nearly non-existent dip in the surface, trying to find a way to open it.

  
Minutes passed, no luck. But Vicrul was determined. He continued to press along the center, using his other hand to apply pressure at different points of the bench. He knew there had to be a certain combination of enforcement that would grant him access to the hidden compartment; Vicrul knew this because he used to have one of these when he was a teenager, for hiding his valuables from the other boys in the orphanage. 

_  
Click. _

  
Vicrul tensed, then let out a deep breath when he realized he had done it. All it took was pressure on the minuscule dent, and two taps directly beneath it. It was almost too easy.

_  
Pathetic. _

  
Placing his fingers underneath the top of the bench, Vicrul lifted it up with ease. He immediately looked inside, only to find three things in the deep trunk space: a medium-sized mass wrapped in cloth that was tied with string, a decrepit, rolled up piece of paper, and a hairbrush.

  
“Hm.” Vicrul used one hand to keep the lid up, while another grabbed the brush first. He gave it a quick turn in his hands, noting that it was rather outdated, with blonde hair weaved between the bristles. 

  
“Okay then,” Vicrul muttered to himself, placing it back inside. He grabbed the scroll next, closing the top of the bench to allow him to unroll the rough, yellowing paper.

  
Vicrul’s brows pulled together. It was a map. Of an uncharted system- and Vicrul _ knew _this was uncharted, because he had studied every known system in the galaxy himself and this looked entirely unfamiliar. 

_  
Interesting. _

  
The General of the First Order army, hiding a map of an unknown system from the rest of his officers? This alone would be enough to raise alarm. Digging into his pocket, Vicrul snagged his datapad and aimed it at the map. With a light tap, he took a photoscan of it, uploading it to his device so he could dissect it later with Master Ren.

  
Vicrul carefully rolled it back up, opened the top of the bench, and placed it back inside. Peeking his head in, he reached for the item wrapped in cloth. Slowly, he pulled the string off and unraveled it. 

  
He blinked. It was a bundle of sedative pens. Not any type of sedative pens, but the most lethal kind known to man: the H4b strand. A rare, illegal substance that predated the Empire times. They were known to sedate victims for extended periods of time, even up to _ days, _that rendered them entirely immobile even when they did come to consciousness. Vicrul had only seen an H4b pen one other time before in his life: that night Master Ren was away, when Officer Bryx visited Kitten’s quarters.

_  
Hux tried to have her killed. _ Vicrul took a deep breath, the severity of that settling in. _ And more than likely on Batuu too, in the fire. _

  
The _ click, click, click _ of Miss Ren’s heels broke his focus. “So, I put about a gazillion drops of thetametabuterin in his shampoo, switched the labels on his laxatives and his daily vitamin, and I cleaned his toilet with his toothbrush.” She paused, then chuckled. “Though I guess it would have been more effective if I did the latter _ after _he started taking his ‘daily vitamins’ for a week straight.” More laughter before she sighed happily, leaning against the wall across the room.

  
Vicrul pivoted his torso, aiming to hide the bundle of sedative pens in his other hand. He kept his voice light. “Thetametabuterin?”

  
“Mmmmhm,” she chirped, looking down at her nails. “A few drops relieves tension headaches- a side effect of a whole _ bunch _ of it is hair loss.” More laughter. “Ah, to see a balding General Hux shit his pants on the command bridge…now _ that _would be a sight to see.”

  
Vicrul put on a smile. “Indeed. Except, his vitamins must look different than his laxatives. You might want to reconsider, or else all of this was for nothing.”

  
“Nope.” She shook her head. “Basically identical.”

  
Vicrul gestured towards the refresher. “Double check, just in case.”

  
“But-”

  
“Miss Ren,” he insisted, his hidden hand twitching around the bundle of sedative pens. “Please do it.”

  
Her shoulders slumped to the floor dramatically. _ “Fine,” _she pouted. “Be right back.”

  
Vicrul kept his eyes on her until she disappeared back into the refresher. Moving quickly, he took another photoscan of the bundle of sedatives, wrapped them back in the cloth, tied it, then placed it back inside. 

  
“Yep! Identical!” she called out, loudly closing a cabinet. “He will have _ no _idea.”

  
“Good,” Vicrul replied, voice steady. He took one last glance at the three items in the trunk, then firmly pressed down on the lid. He heard another _ click, _and Vicrul tried to open it again, but couldn’t. 

_  
Good. Locked. _

  
He could hear Miss Ren walk behind him. “What’s that? Whatcha find?”

  
“Just a storage unit underneath this bench.” Vicrul stood up, placing the cushion back on top. Then the pillows, then the throw blanket. “Empty, just like everything else.”

  
“Okay. What next?”

  
“We leave.” He gestured towards the door. “After you.”

  
One last head pet for Hux’s cat, and Miss Ren walked through the doors. He followed, shutting his bedroom door as it was before, and led the way to the main entrance.

  
Miss Ren took a moment to glance at his kitchen. “Hey, you think if I put a fork under his pillow, he’ll know it’s me?”

  
Vicrul opened the doors. “Yes.”

  
A sigh. “Lame.”

  
“Indeed.” He waited for her to stop moseying around the room, but she wouldn’t. “Come on.”

“Yes sir,” she teased, rolling her eyes. Her heels dug into the floors as she strutted past him, stopping as she got into the corridor. “Now what?”

  
“Anything.” Vicrul closed the doors and pivoted, ensuring the security system was reactivated. Three beeps and a green flashing light, and he was done. He swung Lucy over his shoulder and nudged Miss Ren, leading her down the corridor.

  
“That was almost too easy,” she mused, eyeing him. “Dontcha think?”

  
Vicrul shrugged, distracted. “Hux is known for his overstated, unwavering arrogance. It makes sense that he wouldn’t even entertain the idea that someone would attempt something like that.”

  
Kitten snorted. “Dumbass.”

  
“Mhm,” Vicrul hummed, mind swirling with the burden of what he found. Taking out the General of the First Order army would prove to be difficult- even if it was the Supreme Leader’s order. Just like any dictatorship, the First Order operated like a finely oiled machine. And whether Vicrul liked the guy or not, Armitage Hux was at the center of that. Removing him from the picture could potentially offset the already-turbulent balance of power they held in the galaxy.

  
“Ooooh, I know where I wanna go,” Miss Ren said, basically skipping next to him.

  
Vicrul glanced at her, and a pang of pity rang through him. She looked so happy, so _ carefree. _ Like she just had the time of her life. But little did she know, Hux had tried to end hers- presumably _ twice. _Just when she started to get acclimated here, comfortable. Just as she started to see a home with Master Ren. 

_  
He will rip him apart, limb by limb. _Vicrul’s lip twitched down. It would complicate things, but it would have to happen. If it was confirmed that he was responsible for both attempted attacks, then he wouldn’t live to see another day. But Vicrul couldn’t do anything about that now, so he had to act like nothing was wrong.

  
“Oh? Where do you want to go?”

  
She flashed him a genuine, intoxicating smile. “To see the new modifications on the Night Buzzard.”

  
Something in Vicrul’s chest expanded. _ No wonder Master Ren is in so deep. _ He had never met someone that was capable of irritating him _ this _ much, while simultaneously making him want to drop to his knees for her, just to make her smile like _ that. _

  
“Well?” She wiggled her eyebrows at him, this time _ actually _ skipping beside him. “_Wellllllll?” _

  
Vicrul’s lip twitched up. “Sure, let’s go.”

\----

The walk to Hangar Eleven was uneventful. 

  
They walked in silence, besides Miss Ren responding to various greetings from First Order personnel. Vicrul could tell it made her uneasy; this was all _ very _new to her. And despite her very-recently-amicable relationship with Master Ren and her newfound allegiance with the Order, she still didn’t trust a soul on this flagship. And that included the rest of the Knights of Ren, who were watching her silently as she looked up at the monstrosity that was the Night Buzzard- so massive, it had its own entire hangar.

  
“Oh my stars,” she breathed. “And that thingy there aims the orbital strike?”

  
“Yes,” Vicrul said, widening his stance. Watching her, amused, as her eyes somehow kept getting bigger and bigger.

  
“Wow. So can I go inside now?” she asked, as she started to walk towards the ramp.

  
The other five knights flooded forward, blocking the entrance. Ap’lek held out a hand, speaking from under his mask. “We have a prisoner on board. No entry until they’re secured.”

  
“A _ prisoner?” _she scoffed. “What prisoner?”

  
“Master Ren’s prisoner.”

  
“Um.” A beat. “_I’m _Master Ren’s prisoner.”

  
Silence. Vicrul reached out across the tether that connected the Force between him and his brothers, and realized that coming here was a mistake.

_  
Fuck. _

  
He took a step forward, tugging at her elbow. “Miss Ren, this was my mistake. It’s a bad time to see the cannon up close. We can come back at-”

_  
“No,” _she snapped, pulling away from him. She looked at Ap’lek, then at all of them. “Who is in there? Do I know them?”

  
Vicrul watched the other knights look at one another, shifting their stances. He could sense their rising tensions, almost taste it. It was clear now that Master Ren didn’t feel the need to include him in their task for the day, since his duty was to guard his precious cargo. So there was no way he could have known that right in front of her, aboard the Night Buzzard, was the Resistance prisoner from Batuu. 

  
Vicrul tried again. “Miss Ren, we have to leave. Let’s-”

  
“No. I want to see them,” she insisted, trying to walk up the ramp again. But all five of them lined up in her way. In full battle gear, masks included. He could _ feel _her anxiety rise, her adrenaline spike in her veins. But she didn’t relent.

  
“Listen, _ fucko, _I’m going inside of there whether you want me to or not, so I suggest moving out of my way.”

  
Cardo and Ushar laughed. The others radiated anger- so potent, Vicrul had to take a deep breath to stop it from infecting him, too. Naturally, his brothers didn’t move. Naturally, Miss Ren didn’t like that. 

  
So she lunged. 

  
But the commotion was over quickly; Vicrul grabbed onto Kitten the moment she latched herself onto Ap’lek out of fear that he would hurt her- accidentally or not. Vicrul had her arms pinned behind her back, and she kicked and yelled and fought to get away. Which only encouraged the jeers and taunts that came from the rest of them, and it was safe to say that Kitten _ really _didn’t like that.

  
“FUCK YOU, AND YOU, AND YOU,” she yelled, thrashing against his torso, “AND YOU, AND MOST DEFINITELY _ YOU, AP’LEK, _YOU COCKY LITTLE SHIT!”

  
Vicrul started to pull her away, rolling his eyes. _ Okay, so the rest of Master Ren’s knights and his girl still do not vibe well together. Noted. _

  
A few more heated exchanges, and Vicrul almost had her pulled away entirely. But a muffled, female voice coming from the shuttle made everyone pause.

  
It was the Resistance prisoner. Yelling Miss Ren’s name. Her _ real _name.

  
Kitten gasped, going limp in his grasp. “Oh my gods. Oh my gods. That’s-”

  
Another yell. This time, clearer. Still saying her name. 

  
“That’s- I _ know _ that voice! That’s Zeven, oh my gods. That’s Zeven!” she cried, tugging her arms free from Vicrul and running back towards the shuttle. “ZEVEN! I HEAR YOU!”

_  
Ah, fuck. _Vicrul followed her. “Miss Ren-”

  
She spun around and thrust her hand out at him. “Datapad. Now.”

  
Vicrul was about to protest, but the way she was looking at him... it was easier to just comply. He reached into his pocket, opened his contacts, and pressed “Master Ren” so that he could signal his datapad.

  
“Here you g-”

  
She snatched it from his hands and walked away from him and the knights, as far as she could go before she’d step out into outer space. Vicrul followed after her, slowly, and stopped far away enough where she wouldn’t get pissy with him, and close enough where he could pick up on her thoughts and hear their conversation. 

  
Master Ren picked up on the second ring. _ “Vicrul. Is she okay? What happened?” _

  
Miss Ren waved an impatient hand in the air. “Hi. I stole Vicrul’s datapad. It’s me. You have to-”

_  
“Kitten? What’s wrong? What do you need?” _

  
“You need to let go of Zeven! That’s what I need you to do. Please, _ please, _ do not hurt her. Kylo, I beg of you.” Hysteria crept into her voice. “She is, or was- _ fuck, _ I don’t know, my _ best _friend, okay? Please, please listen to me.”

_  
“Deep breaths, Kitten.” _ He waited for her to take a deep breath. _ “Good girl. Now listen to me. My knights caught her in the forest on Batuu, but only after I found her and I let her go. I gave her the chance to run but she didn’t.” _

  
“You let her _ go?” _she asked, shock and disbelief bleeding from her. She processed this for a moment before pacing back and forth. “We can talk about that later. But now _ what? _Where is she going? What are you going to do?”

_  
“They are dropping her off in the Outer Rim- unarmed, and without communication, but safe and sound. They have been instructed not to harm her.” _ He paused. _ “Because I know what she means to you.” _

  
Vicrul could feel the relief rolling off of Miss Ren from where she was standing. She started to sniffle. “Kylo, thank you, I- _ thank you.” _ She wiped at her cheek with the back of her hand and stood up straight, clearing her throat. _ “_Now please tell your knights to move their stubborn asses so I can see her.”

  
A moment of hesitation. _ “You have to understand-” _

  
“Kylo, _ please,” _she begged, voice cracking. “I just want to see her. That’s it.”

  
Master Ren sighed. _ “Okay, Kitten. Put Vicrul on.” _

  
“Thank you,” she murmured, a smile breaking out on her face. _ “Thank you.” _

  
They both walked towards each other in the vast hangar, the knights still hovering around the Night Buzzard. Wordlessly, she held out the phone, and he grabbed it and put it up to his ear.

  
“Master Ren.”

_  
“For fuck’s sake,” _ he hissed on the other line. _ “Of all things, you had to take her to see the fucking Night Buzzard? The same day the others were departing with her ex-comrade?” _

  
Vicrul opened his mouth to respond, but his master snapped at him again before he could get a word out. _ “Don’t respond to that. This is a discussion for later.” _ Another deep, agitated sigh. _ “Let her see the Resistance fighter. But keep it short, and don’t let the conversation get out of hand. Do you understand?” _

  
“Yes, Master.”

_  
“Fucking hell.” _The line went dead. 

  
When he put his datapad away and looked up at Miss Ren, she was watching him with darting eyes and nervous, fidgeting hands. She was _ anxious_, something Vicrul wasn’t used to seeing.

  
Lips pressed into a hard line, Vicrul nodded towards the Night Buzzard. “Let’s go.”

  
She followed him silently. She didn’t antagonize the others, or even look at them, even though they made disapproving noises as she started up the ramp. Her energy was so chaotic, so powerful, Vicrul had to put enough distance between them so he could separate himself from her feelings.

  
Vicrul saw the prisoner before Kitten did. She was sitting at their large, circular table on the right side of the ship’s common area. Similarly to General Hux’s room, everything was all one color- but instead of gunmetal grey, the knights opted for an entirely black interior. Weapons, clothes, and other personal items of the knights were strewn all around the room- not dirty and unsanitary, just chaotic and unkempt. 

  
Vicrul felt a tug on his elbow; Kitten was trying to get around him to see Zeven. But he had to make sure of something first. 

  
He locked eyes on Zeven, lifting a gloved hand from across the large space. “You may move now, but you cannot leave this shuttle.”

  
Her face relaxed. “I may move now, but I cannot leave this shuttle.”

  
A grim nod, and Vicrul stepped to the right to lean against the wall, letting Miss Ren through.

  
“Oh my gods,” she cried, running across the common area to the booth Zeven was sitting at. “It’s you, it’s really you.”

  
Their bodies collided as they met in the middle of the bench. Hugging, crying, squeezing each other so tight, Vicrul thought it must have hurt. 

  
This continued for what felt like eons, but in reality, Vicrul knew it was only minutes. Once they calmed down, Zeven pulled back to wipe the tears off her face. She used the sleeve of her dark brown jacket to dry them, the same one she was wearing in the forest two nights ago on Batuu. 

  
“I can’t believe this,” she quavered. “I heard a voice and I thought maybe it was you, but I wasn’t sure.” She stopped to laugh- a breathy, shaky sound. “But then I heard you absolutely _go off _like the crazy ass bitch you are and I just knew it, I _knew it!” _

  
The girls laughed together. “Yes, that’s me,” Miss Ren said, grin on her face. “You know me _ so _well.”

  
They just sat in silence, looking at one another, before simultaneously taking deep breaths. Vicrul let his gaze wander- he didn’t want them to know that he was watching their _ every _move.

  
“Wow,” Zeven murmured. She leaned in, touching the stray piece of hair hanging out from one of Miss Ren’s buns. “You look… _ great.” _

  
“You really think I’d let them wear me down?” she laughed. “I’m okay. But you, you’re okay? What happened on Batuu?”

  
“I was looking for you, I wanted to save you.” Zeven leaned in to grab her hands again. “The Supreme Leader… he found me. He almost _ killed _me.”

  
“But he _ didn’t.” _Kitten shook her head. “That’s… surprising.”

  
“Yeah, I’d say so. But he spared me because of you, because he likes you,” she said, eyes darting to Vicrul. He looked away again, and she lowered her voice. “General Organa must be right. He _ is _ changing because of you. She was right all along. But I don’t give a _ fuck. _ I don’t care if it’s her son, it’s not her place to decide whether you stay or not. I am still fighting to get you out of here,” she said, emphasizing her name, “I will do whatever it takes to help you get away from these _ monsters_.”

  
Silence. Vicrul shifted his stance against the wall, the energy in the room transitioning to something darker, denser. 

  
“Zeven...”

  
She cocked her head, confusion etched into the lines of her dark skin. “What?”

  
Her voice was small, breathy. “They aren’t _ all _monsters.”

  
Shock immediately set in on Zeven’s face. “You’re joking, right?” she asked, the desperation dripping from her words. She said her name. “Tell me, tell me this is a joke.”

  
The slightest shake of her head. “It’s not.”

  
“Oh my god, oh my fucking god,” Zeven panicked, running her hands through her hair. “He has mind compelled you to like him, hasn’t he? That’s why you’re talking all crazy?”

  
“No, Zev. He has never Force compelled me to like him. Actually...” Miss Ren trailed off, throwing a glance at Vicrul- almost like she was seeking support. They locked eyes and she sucked on her bottom lip, anxiety pouring out of her. He tried to offer an encouraging smile, and she looked back at Zeven. “Actually, I came to that conclusion myself.”

  
Vicrul watched as Zeven’s mouth popped open. Blinking rapidly. Kitten shifted in her seat and cleared her throat, uncomfortable. _ Oh gods. _ Vicrul’s chest swelled and fell with deep breaths. _ This can’t possibly end well. _

  
Zeven spoke slowly. “You… like… him.”

  
“Yes.” Miss Ren lifted her head. Her voice sounded stronger, more confident. “A lot, actually.”

  
A cloud of desperation swirled around Zeven as she grabbed her hands again. “Listen to me, _ please, _ just listen to me. He has gotten to you. You are his _ prisoner- _don't you understand? What you’re going through...it’s not your fault, but liking him is _ wrong. _Please, please tell me you see that.”

_  
Here we go. _Vicrul was about to interject and split them up, but Kitten spoke first, tugging her hands away from Zeven.

  
“It’s not wrong,” she spat. “And I’m not _ just _ his prisoner anymore...not for long, at least. Things have changed.”

  
Silence. Then Zeven threw her head back and laughed. “Oh, oh really? So let’s see, if you asked him to let you leave with me today, _ just _to visit, would he let you?”

  
“Well, I-”

  
“Or, or what about the Resistance, hm?” Zeven continued, anger and disbelief spilling from every pore. “Would he let you go back to us, to at least _ see _the people that actually care about you?”

  
This time, Kitten laughed. “You think the fucking _ Resistance _ cares about me?” Another humorless cackle. “Organa left me to die. Drox left me to die- but _ fucked _ someone else _ before _ leaving me to die. Some asshole Resistance fighter named Gruto _ wanted _me to die, too. Nob-”

  
“Gruto?” came Zeven’s wounded voice. “You know where Gruto is?”

  
“Yes.” A beat. “I had him killed.”

  
Zeven’s shoulders slumped down, her face crumpled in pain. “What?”

  
“Yes,” Miss Ren repeated, a cold edge in her tone. “Gruto, the fighter from Canto Bight that got himself captured on the beach, like a fucking moron? Well, I went to see him, but he didn’t want anything to do with me. He said horrible, cruel things, things-”

  
“And that’s a reason to _ kill _ someone?” Zeven asked, tears spilling from her eyes. “For star’s sake, what happened to _ you?” _

  
“Nothing happened to me,” Miss Ren snapped. “He deserved it. And the last useful thing he ever did was open my eyes, helping me see that my home was never with the Resistance.”

  
“And what? Where’s your home now, hmm? Is it here, with Stormtroopers and Kylo Ren and these giant, sadistic fucks?” she asked, gesturing a hand towards Vicrul. 

  
He cocked a brow, borderline amused. _ It’s not every day I’m called a giant, sadistic fuck. _ He shrugged to himself. _ But I can’t say she’s wrong. _

  
Zeven kept going off, and Kitten looked at him- that same desperate look from before, like she needed support.

  
Vicrul took a step forward. “We must get going soon.” Once he got Zeven’s attention, he directed this last bit at her. “I suggest leaving on a good note.”

  
Zeven let out a desperate groan. “Please, _ please _tell me that you see the issue with this.” She shook Kitten’s shoulders. “You have to understand.”

  
Tension hung in the air. So dense, it was suffocating. For a moment, Vicrul thought that Kitten was just going to get up and leave the table. 

  
But she took a deep breath. “I’m not blind, Zev.” Her voice was soft, sad. “I’m just tired, okay? I almost died _ two _ days ago. Three weeks before that, I was almost eaten by a fucking lizard the size of a planet. And it’s really forced me to think about my life and my choices, and let me tell you, that has fucking _ sucked.” _ A breezy chuckle passed through her lips, dissolving the tension in the room just a bit. “I wasn’t happy before, Zeven. With Drox, with Organa, with myself. I’m not saying I’m ignorantly happy here- that would be a lie. A lot of things need to change before I can say that. But for the first time in my entire life, I feel… wanted. And loved. And like maybe, _ one _day, I could be genuinely happy. Here. With the Supreme Leader.”

  
“So, what?” Zeven sounded dejected, hurt. “Does this mean you’re just going to accept your fate as his prisoner, and live happily ever after?”

  
“No. Not as his prisoner.” She shook her head vehemently. “I am positive he will grant me my freedom any day now. We just haven’t had a chance to talk about it, but we will when he gets back.”

  
“When?” she whispered. “When can you be free?”

  
“Soon.” Miss Ren smiled at her. “He’s only out because he’s getting me a gift for tomorrow, for our assignment. But we will talk it out when he’s home, I promise.”

_  
“‘Our’ _ assignment?” Zeven asked, her anger reigniting again. “What assignment? Are you working _ against _ us now? It’s one thing to fall for a tall, weirdly-attractive-yet-still-very-much-homicidal man, but you’re _ working _ for the _ First fucking Order?” _

  
The new wave of anger that came from Zeven hit Vicrul in the face like a fucking brick. _ Alright, that’s my cue. _

  
He took another step closer. “Miss Ren, they must depart. It’s getting late and a solar storm is developing in the Outer Rim. Prolonging departure could result in harm to the knights and your companion.”

  
“Miss _ Ren?” _ Zeven asked, looking at him then back to her. “Miss fucking _ Ren? _ Are you serious?_” _

_  
Ah, fuck. _Vicrul couldn’t let this go on any longer. Turning around so he could look down the ramp, he gestured for his brothers to come up and assist.

  
Miss Ren and Zeven were going back and forth again when they filtered in, one by one, and surrounded them. 

  
Vicrul gestured towards Kitten with an outstretched hand, who looked like she was about to cry. 

  
He raised his voice. “Time to go.”

  
She set her big eyes on him, took a deep breath, then nodded once. Looking back at Zeven, she smiled, and mouthed "_goodbye’’ _to her ex-comrade.

  
“No, wait, please, _ listen!” _Zeven screamed, lunging for Miss Ren. But the knights grabbed her, pulling her back. She thrashed and kicked and shouted, her eyes flooding with tears as she watched her best friend walk away from her. “PLEASE!” She screamed her name. “LISTEN TO ME!”

  
Walking away from Zeven, she looked back at her one last time. “It’s you who’s not listening to me, Zev.” She shook her head sadly, then dragged her gaze along all of the knights. “Make sure you leave her with enough water.” And with that, she turned around, breezing past Vicrul as she made her way down the ramp.

  
Pained, guttural yells tore from her throat. “No, _ no! _ COME BACK!” 

  
Besides the two holding her, the others dispersed, one of them which entered the cockpit to prepare for takeoff. The floor vibrated below him as he turned away, following Miss Ren out of the Night Buzzard.

  
The screams continued from inside the shuttle, even as they both were out of sight and back on the floor of Hangar Eleven. Within seconds, the ramp started to lift, a rush of steam bursting from the exhaust. Right before it closed, and over the low humming of the shuttle as it roared to life, Zeven could be heard from inside.

_  
“Don’t forget you who are!” _ She yelled her name again, “Don’t you fucking _ for-” _

  
The ramp closed. Kitten just stood there, looking up at it. Unblinking. 

  
“Miss Ren, they are taking off. We must move.”

  
She didn’t move a muscle. Vicrul wasn’t even sure if she heard him.

  
“Come on,” he muttered. He walked around her, placed a gentle hand on her lower back, and directed her away from the ship. She followed him, but she wouldn’t take her eyes off the Night Buzzard. She kept her head turned, looking over her shoulder, until it took off and was out of sight completely.

  
Vicrul kept his voice low. “Are you alright, Miss Ren?”

  
She jumped when he spoke to her, almost like she forgot he was next to him. She looked at him with a blank expression. “When will Kylo be back?”

  
“About four hours- if all goes as planned.” Vicrul eyed her carefully. “Really, are you-”

  
“I’m fine.” She walked away from him, making her way back to the corridors. “Let’s go.”

  
Vicrul’s brows knit. “Where would you like to go?”

  
“My quarters,” she called out. “I want to wait for Kylo to get back.”

\----

Things were going well.

_  
Too well, _ Vicrul mused, shooting a glance at his companion for the day. She was in her pajamas already- she had been since mid-day when they returned, and was taking small bites of some colorful popcorn she picked up on Batuu. They were on opposite ends of the sofa, with Ani, her tiny black cat, in between. They were watching her favorite holodrama, _ Space Battles- _ a lengthy drama about a strange civilization, in a galaxy far, far away. Vicrul didn't care for it, but she knew _ every _ single line. 

  
“Blow that piece of junk, OUT OF THE SKY!” Kitten exclaimed, in-sync with the actor on screen. She cackled to herself, before shoveling more popcorn in her mouth.

  
Vicrul set his eyes back on the holoscreen, smirking. Despite the upsetting meeting with Zeven, Kitten seemed perfectly fine. Almost _ too _fine- but he wasn’t going to question it. After their truce earlier in the day, he was expecting for there to be less animosity between them, but this? This was almost like spending time with a friend. It was weird- mainly because Vicrul didn't have friends.

  
“Popcorn?” she asked, mouth full. 

  
Vicrul shook his head. “No, thank you.”

  
She shrugged. “Suit yourself.”

  
They fell into a comfortable silence again. They finished the rest of the holodrama, and eventually, Ani got tired of her incessant love and left to lounge in the bedroom, instead. Vicrul was just going to ask if she needed dinner before he sensed Master Ren’s arrival. He stood up and waited.

_  
Thrum. _The doors opened, and Master Ren blew through, black bags in hand. He was donning his usual attire- black tunic, black pants, and belt. No mask or robes this time, though. 

  
“Master Ren,” Vicrul said, getting on one knee. “Welcome home.”

  
He looked right past him. “Kitten, come here.”

  
Kitten sprang to her feet, walked swiftly over to him- excited, almost. But stopped about a foot away, just hovering. Playing with her fingers, like she didn’t know what to do next.

  
“Hi,” she said, sweetly.

  
“Hi.”

  
Vicrul gracefully got off his knee, turning away as he made his way to the sofa again to get his scythe. He didn’t know who grabbed whom, but an eruption of giggles filled the air, as did Master Ren’s low, deep chuckle. When he looked back over, they were in an embrace; Ren had his hands dangerously low on her back, while hers were hooked around his neck. It was… sweet.

  
Vicrul froze, blinking. _ What in the actual fuck is happening? _ He knew that things would be different- but _ this? _ He had never seen Master Ren be even remotely affectionate to someone before. _ Just wait until the others see this. _

  
“Did you have a good day? Mmm.” Kylo leaned down to kiss her throat. He spoke into her neck, voice muffled. “You’re far too clothed for my liking right now.”

_  
Alright, I can show myself out. _ He wasn’t in the mood to join in on their festivities tonight, even if he was invited. The only way he would stay was if he _ also _got to touch her, but judging by how they were looking at each other, that wouldn’t be an option. At least, not yet.

  
Awkwardly inching past them, Vicrul intended on slipping out without saying a word. But Master Ren stopped him. 

  
“Vicrul.”

_  
Goddammit. _“Yes, Master?”

  
“Clean up for tomorrow’s assignment. Your suit will be delivered tonight.”

  
Vicrul frowned. “Suit?”

  
“Yes.” He nodded. “I’m giving you the night off to release some of your….tension. And you’ll want to dress accordingly.”

  
“Thank you, Master. I very much look forward to that,” Vicrul lied, hoping to hide the fact that he’d rather have a night in Kitten to release some of his sexual frustration. 

  
“Wait,” Miss Ren interjected, looking at Vicrul then back up at Kylo. “Vicrul, in a _ suit? _Where in the universe is our assignment tomorrow?”

  
Ren looked down at her, smirking. “We are going to Coruscant to celebrate the Festival of Life.”

  
Vicrul watched as her face lit up adorably. “The Festival of _ Life? _Like for the new year?”

  
“Yes.” He brought both of his hands up to cup her face. “And I want everyone to see you, my girl, by the Supreme Leader’s side.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oOoooOoOooo time for my rant ru ready
> 
> just gonna remind you guys AGAIN, that this story is labeled as "angst with a happy ending." we have a lot coming up, and you'll wanna kill me for it, but in the end you will love me 🥰🥰🥰 (but buckle the fuck up, ladies)
> 
> i love you. please find me on [ tik tok ](https://www.tiktok.com/@luna.auctor?source=h5_m) ao3/wattpad tends to stress me tf out but i respond to almost all messages on tik tok. 
> 
> i also post dialouge FROM these violent delights... as read by a kylo ren voice actor... so if you haven't checked [ out, ](https://www.tiktok.com/@luna.auctor/video/6843646263611641093?source=h5_m) then u missing out boo. i am also in the process of figuring out the logistics for making TVD into an audio book (via patreon with kylo's parts being READ by a kylo) so follow me for updates on that! if you @ me in the comments and say you're from ao3, i will follow your ass back. i love ao3 bbs.
> 
> i love all of you 🖤 stay safe and happy
> 
> i recommend these new fics:
> 
> [ Free Spirit: ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24548476/chapters/59278792) an AU where you are a private fligh attendant for NY's richest man, kylo ren. 
> 
> [ Foolish Actions: ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24810034/chapters/60004966) a reader insert about an intreperter for the FO, with knights of ren characterization 
> 
> [ Of Salt and Satin: ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24483679/chapters/59096419) An AU/ fandom crossover between star wars/ pirates of the carribean. kylo ren is a fucking pirate, must i say more
> 
> [ Red Opus: ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24379153/chapters/58800241) reader insert where you're trained in the ways of the dark side of the force
> 
> (feel free to leave suggestions in the comments!)


	18. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Lover, hunter, friend and enemy-_   
_You will always be every one of these._
> 
> _Nothing's fair in love and war._  
-Love and War (Fleurie)  
(listen [ here.](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2r3k4ZPmxsz42GRLZSGBUH?si=dSll33eHTO2LIAAM18CHKQ) I also recommend "Antidote" and “Runaway” on the same playlist for this ch)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Please read my author's note! **
> 
> This is a big, complicated chapter, guys. If you are feeling emotionally vulnerable please tread lightly or don’t read at all. Seriously 💕  
Chapter warnings: sexual content, immediately. and intense, emotional conversations.  
  
enjoy. i love you.

### 

Home 

The Supreme Leader of the galaxy was a strong man. Powerful, relentless, competent. When he wasn’t spiraling out of control- which happened less and less these days, he was calm. Composed. And most importantly- he never showed any signs of weakness.

  
And yet, all of that went out of the door when he was buried deep inside of your cunt.

  
“Please,” came his throaty plea, his fingers digging into the flesh on your hips hard enough to leave a bruise. “Please let me on top.”

  
“No,” you responded, unbothered by his intense physical reaction of _ not _being in control. “I don’t feel like it.”

  
A deep growl emanated from his chest as you continued to grind on top of him, his cock filling you up as you so _ slowly _lifted up and down, up and down. You watched with satisfaction as he tore his hands off of you to grip at the bedsheets, his fingers making a fist around the fabric.

_  
“Kitten,” _he warned through gritted teeth.

  
You placed a finger over his mouth. “Shhhh.”

  
Kylo didn’t like that. His hands shot to the small of your waist and held you still, bucking his hips up so he could plunge deeper inside of you. You yelped at the pressure, eyes closing and mouth hanging open as you moaned nonsense at him.

  
Kylo took this response and ran with it. Keeping you in place, he continued to slam into you with swift, powerful thrusts. Breathy whimpers poured from you as the Force twirled around your clit, flicking and teasing you until you felt your pussy clench around him as he pounded into you.

  
“Cum on this cock, Kitten,” he demanded. His fingers dug into your skin. “Cum for me, _ now.” _

  
You bit your lip, your head snapped back. Kylo manipulated the Force to work your clit even faster, while simultaneously drilling you to bring you over the edge. Your whole body tensed as you clutched onto him, and you hunched over, your hair falling in your face. He was fucking you so hard, you couldn’t even moan. You could only mewl in broken, fragmented cries as you came all over his cock, just like he told you to.

  
He eventually slowed down as you rode out your orgasm, breathing heavily and convulsing on top of him. Still stroking you, his fingertips trailed up and down your back, eliciting the sharp inhale of breath that blew between your lips. You let out a loud, satisfied groan, and you just melted against him.

  
“You came so hard for me,” Kylo praised, still massaging your back as his cock slid in and out of your pussy. “My good girl.”

  
You moaned again, slamming your eyes shut as he increased his speed and started fucking your sore, throbbing cunt even harder. But you were too sensitive; you had to lift up and let him slip out of you.

  
Eager to take control, Kylo grabbed the small of your waist to lift you off of him, but you raised a hand at him.

  
“No,” you whispered. Strategically, you continued to straddle him, but just inched your way down so that his upper thighs were between your legs- so _ technically, _you were still on top. Melting your upper body against him, you gripped the base of his cock and looked up at him. The shock on his face made you laugh.

  
“Surprised, Supreme Leader?” you asked, cupping his balls. Your smile widened when he groaned. You _ lived _for these moments of control.

  
“Mmmm,” you hummed, firmly tugging on him with slow strokes. You kept your eyes on his face, enjoying the way he watched you so intently, and inched forward so you could stuff him inside your mouth. 

  
His breath hitched, his hips rose off the bed, and his hands found your scalp. On either side of your head, Kylo threaded his fingers through your hair, tenderly clutching onto you as you sucked his dick and worked him with your hand at the same time. 

  
Another groan, and you felt him twitch between your wet lips, stiffening even more as the warmth and wetness of your mouth devoured him entirely. You moaned all around his cock- a deep, reverberating sound that turned to strangled gasps as he slammed his hips up to fuck your throat. Slick, wet noises filled the room as you let him set the pace, bobbing your head up and down even faster, as your free hand snuck between your parted legs to rub your clit. 

  
“Flip around,” Kylo panted, his hands still holding your head. 

  
You didn’t listen- it was still your turn to be in control. So you shut your eyes closed and rubbed at yourself even faster, humming and moaning and slobbering all around his thick, pulsing cock. You wanted to cum again, and you wanted him to cum, too.

  
Through labored breathing, he gave you a warning. _ “Kitten.” _

  
You tensed. That familiar feeling started to build in your lower belly. Just a few more strokes and you would cum, all while sucking on Kylo like hard candy.

  
But of course, just like the asshole he was, his patience dried up.

  
Kylo hooked those giant ass hands underneath your arms and pulled you up. Before you could even cry out, or realize what was happening, he somehow flipped your body around _ entirely. _ He must have used the Force to help maneuver you, because you had no idea how else you could have ended up on all fours, hovering above him, while _also _facing the opposite direction. You were straddling him with his back flat on the bed, and your knees were on either side of his _ head, _in the 69 position.

  
The more modest part of you started to panic. Because with firm hands, the Supreme Leader gripped your waist and tugged you even closer towards him, pulling your hips down. 

  
But you jolted upwards. “Uhh-”

  
“Come on, Kitten. Be a good girl and sit on my face.”

  
You weren’t even able to get a word out before he pulled you down, his wet, hot mouth placing kisses on your pussy. You felt his nose press into you as his tongue speared your clit.

  
“Oh my fuck,” you breathed, your eyes rolling to the back of your head. 

  
Kylo grunted into your wetness, his tongue tasting your clit with firm, precise strokes. You collapsed forward, your forearms crumpled on his hip bones as you greedily grabbed at his dick. Between whimpers, you held him firmly and licked at the head of his cock, closing your eyes as you tasted pre-cum on the tip.

  
Kylo lifted up and forced his cock all the way into your mouth. You moaned wildly as he stuffed you full, your legs already started to twitch as he relentlessly lapped at you simultaneously. There was a shuffle beneath you and within moments, Kylo gripped either side of your pussy and pried you open, giving him even better access to attack your clit. It wasn’t long before he stuffed two fingers inside of you, too.

  
Saliva dripped out of your mouth as you cried out, coating his cock and dripping on his balls. It was too much. He was twisting in and out of you with quick, rough strokes, his tongue never leaving your cunt, as he throat fucked you with swift thrusts of his hips. More drool slipped out of your mouth, and snot ran down your nose as he triggered your gag reflex, the 69 position allowing his cock to slide down your throat further than it ever had been before.

  
You were a fucking mess. A twitching, throbbing, drooling mess, desperate to cum. And judging from how hard Kylo was, and how rigid his whole body was beneath you, you knew he was about to cum, too. 

  
You slipped him out of your mouth to give your throat a break, but immediately grabbed him so you could pull and tug at him furiously, his cock dripping with your slick saliva. He moaned against you, and you clenched your pussy around his fingers as your orgasm started to hit.

  
“Kylo,” you panted, “I’m, I’m-”

  
Strange, high-pitched noises tore from your throat. You convulsed on top of him, your hips bucking wildly, but Kylo gripped his free hand on your lower back to keep his tongue connected with your cunt. Through your euphoria, you realized that you were still gripping his dick, which was pulsing angrily in your hand, red and veined and stiff with arousal.

  
You snapped your head down and took him in your mouth, letting the head of his cock hit the back of your throat. You were too focused on your own orgasm to really pay attention to what you were doing to _ him, _but whatever it was, it was enough. Kylo growled against your pussy, his fingers still buried deep inside of you, as you felt the first spurt of his load coat the back of your throat. You gagged and shuddered on top of him, but kept your lips wrapped around him as he continued to fill your mouth full of his cum. You held them tightly around him until you felt him relax below you, his lips finally your clit.

  
Slowly, you raised your head and slid him out of your mouth. You swallowed what didn’t already go down your throat, and shakily rolled off of him.

  
“Holy fuck,” you breathed. You closed your eyes and clutched at the sheets below you. You haven’t done anything today except for travel to the hotel, take a shower, and fuck Kylo, but somehow- you were _ exhausted. _

  
“Mmm,” Kylo mused, getting up so he could lay next to you. Without saying a word, he slid an arm under your body, wrapped the other one over your waist, and tugged you against his chest.

  
Both of you were hot and sticky, and definitely needed to take another shower again, but you didn’t complain. In fact, you felt so happy and safe, you could fall asleep just like this in his arms.

  
Kylo let out a deep breath. “Kitten.”

  
You mumbled incoherently at him.

  
“We have to get ready, you can’t nap.”

  
You mumbled incoherently at him, but this time, _ angrily. _

  
Kylo chuckled, his arms tightening around you. “Fine. Fifteen minutes. Then we are getting ready.”

  
“Mmmmm,” you hummed happily, as you pressed your face into his chest and let yourself doze off.

\---

The bathtub in the hotel was _ amazing. _After your quick, multiple-orgasm-induced nap, Kylo woke you up to the sound of running water and a plate full of muja muffins, which you eagerly sat up in bed for.

  
The muffins were excellent- the tea, even better. The bath, though? You could live in that thing. Alas, the party started in the early evening, and to ensure the privacy and safety of the Supreme Leader, the hotel was two hours away from the venue, which meant most of your afternoon was spent getting ready.

  
You looked in the mirror to apply the final touches of your makeup. Nothing too drastic: just mascara and some blush, with a touch of highlight to accentuate your cheekbones. You left your hair down tonight, mainly because it was behaving due to the flat iron that smoothed it out. All in all, you felt like you looked pretty good. 

_And _you felt good. After Kylo got home last night, he promised that the two of you would talk about your new title within the First Order as soon as the party was over. You didn't push it- he got home incredibly late, and well, after your challenging day with Zeven, you decided that you just wanted to let yourself enjoy the night and the upcoming celebration. 

  
Which you found that you were extremely excited for, but also a little nervous. Kylo had picked out a stunning gown for you, and even though you loved it, it _definitely _would draw attention. Black, backless, and strapless, the little number hugged your body in the most perfect way, accentuating your shape in all the right places. So by the time you finally walked out of the refresher, Kylo was absolutely speechless.

  
In fact, he didn’t even move. “Uh… Kylo?”

  
You watched as Kylo’s throat rippled from the effort of swallowing, but he still didn’t say anything.

  
You looked down, smoothing out your dress, suddenly self-conscious. “Do I… look okay?”

  
He shook his head _ yes, _and shifted his stance. 

  
“Thanks,” you muttered, looking him up and down from across the room. “So do you,” you offered. And you meant it. 

  
Kylo was wearing an all black suit, paired with a black undershirt and black tie. He looked impeccably sharp, sophisticated. He even looked more groomed than usual, with his long, black hair falling around his face in gentle waves. It was unmistakable that he was the most attractive man you’ve ever seen, even with the scar slashed across his face.

  
“So, are you ready?” you asked, feeling a little awkward. He still hadn’t said anything, and yet, he was looking at you with such intensity, you couldn’t hold his gaze for too long.

  
He nodded and held out his hand. Grabbing the side of your dress, you walked over to him and slid your hand in his. You expected him to lead you to the door, but instead, he tugged you closer to him so that your torso crashed into his. 

  
You yelped out in surprise, but Kylo cut you off by bringing his lips to yours. It was a deep, passionate kiss, the kind that took your breath away and made you forget where you were.

  
You leaned into him, moaning into his mouth as he kept one hand under your jaw, the other one on your lower back. He deepened the kiss, his tongue dancing with yours, as he pressed your body against him even tighter. 

  
You felt a firm bulge prodding you as he did, and you pulled away, breathless. “Again?” You looked down at what you thought was him getting ready for round two. “I thought we had to go.”

  
“We do,” he murmured, before slipping a hand in his pocket. 

  
You waited, confused, until his hand emerged with a long, black velvet box. He wordlessly nudged it in your direction. Eyeing him, you opened it, revealing a dainty, diamond necklace.

  
Your jaw dropped. “Kylo, this is _ beautiful.” _

  
“Here, try it on,” he said, voice low. He took it from you and carefully removed the necklace, letting the box fall to the floor. “Turn around.”

  
You eagerly obliged, bringing your arms up to lift your hair out the way for him. Kylo positioned the necklace around your throat and secured it within moments. “There.”

  
You spun around, your hand darting to your neck to feel it. It was short, definitely a choker length, so you rushed the closest mirror to look at it.

_  
“Kylo,” _ you gawked, “this is _ amazing.” _

  
Slow steps approached you from behind. He stopped right behind you and made eye contact with you in the mirror.

  
“It was made entirely from diamonds mined on Nothoiin,” he muttered, bringing a hand up to gather your hair. He leaned down to kiss your neck, his lips fluttering against your flesh as he spoke. “Made just for you, my girl.” 

  
Goosebumps tickled your arms. You leaned into him, letting your head lean on his chest as he slipped his arms around your waist. “Thank you, I love it.”

  
He continued to speak against your neck. “And I love you.”

  
Your heart stopped, then pounded loudly in your chest. He hadn’t said it since a few nights ago, in the medbay. Those words were so simple, yet held so much power over you. Before him, you had never felt loved before. Or taken care of. And it terrified you. 

  
Kylo didn’t stop kissing your neck, nor did he seem unfazed that you didn’t return the sentiment immediately. But you knew what it felt like to not hear it back. So you took a deep breath.

  
“I love you, too.”

  
His arms tightened around you, so tight, you couldn't breathe. His face remained buried in the crook of your neck, and you felt his teeth sink into you, biting you, _ hard. _

  
“Hey! What was that for!” you yelled, trying to get away from his grasp. But he wouldn’t let you. And then: your worst nightmare. Kylo started to tickle you.

  
“No, no, nononono!” you half-yelled, half-laughed. You _ hated _being tickled. And it took you an agonizing couple of minutes to break free from his grasp, panting as you did.

  
Once you got away from him, you backed up against the wall, watching him with distrustful eyes. “What the _ fuck _was that all about? Now I have to fix my hair!”

  
Kylo just chuckled, watching you with a mischievous expression.

  
“Ugghhhhhh,” you groaned, trying to give him a death glare, but failing. It was very hard to stay angry with all these butterflies swarming around in your stomach.

  
You turned around to look in the mirror, and fixed your hair and makeup, trying to put yourself back together. You tilted your head to the left, then the right, and stilled at what you saw.

  
“Oh my gods, Kylo,” you panicked, getting closer to the mirror. You tilted your head to the right again, and your eyes widened. “Oh my gods, Kylo! You left a _ huge _ fucking bite mark on my neck! It’s, it’s bright red, and _ already _ turning purple!” You spun around gave him the _ ‘what-in-the-actual-fuck’ _look.

  
Kylo’s smirk deepened. He took two steps towards you, gently raised your chin, and looked directly into your eyes. “You’re mine, Kitten. And I want everyone to know it.”

\---

You had grown up in the local orphanages, but you have never been to _ this _part of the city. You were used to dirty, overcrowded parts of Coruscant. With sidewalks littered with trash and skies filled with a dense, heavy blanket of pollution and smog. The parts of town where unkempt, stealthy orphans could slink around the streets, stealing to survive, without drawing the attention of the authorities. 

  
But that could have never happened in _ this _ part of town, you mused, looking around with wide eyes. This part was busy- yes, with air traffic hovering all around you and the Supreme Leader as you rode in your luxury speeder to the ball, but the busyness felt _ important, _as opposed to the chaotic yet compact streets you were used to. 

  
Beautifully constructed skyscrapers dwarfed your vehicle from all angles, twinkling with white and red decorative lights to commemorate the new year. The sun was just going down, reflecting off the pavement beneath your speeder like you were traveling through a rippling, orange sea. Locals crowded on either side of the street, hollering and waving and smiling as you were chauffeured past them.

  
They all looked thrilled to see the Supreme Leader’s transport, some of them even pushing each other to get a better view. This didn’t surprise you. Called the _ ‘Imperial Center’ _ back in the Empire days, you knew that the Coruscant locals were fierce First Order supporters. While Hux believed it was because they were proud followers of _ him _in particular, you knew the real reason for their enthusiasm: they received an annual stream of credits for putting a First Order-groomed politician in the local office. 

  
You mindlessly smoothed out your gown, watching the locals crowd around the road to get a peek inside. “I bet General Hux is just about having a brain aneurysm with all this attention. Don’tcha think?”

  
“Hux won’t be joining us.”

  
“Oh, okay,” you muttered, half distracted as a little girl waved at you from the sidewalk. You waved back, smiling tentatively, until you realized what Kylo had just said. You snapped your head towards him. “Wait, _ what? _You mean, we are attending the most celebrated ceremony in the entire galaxy, and General Hux won’t be attending?”

  
“No.” His jaw tensed. “He will not.”

  
“Why?”

  
“He’s preoccupied.” Kylo nodded out the window of the speeder. “Look, your admirers are waving at you again.”

  
“Preoccupied?” You cocked your head at him, watching the way his body language tensed under your scrutiny. “Something’s wrong. Tell me.”

  
“Nothing is wrong, Kitten,” he said, reaching out to grab your hand. “Did I tell you how much I like that dress on you?”

  
You narrowed your eyes at him. “Tell me.”

  
A beat. “I would rather not ruin our night. We're supposed to have fun, remember?”

  
You tore your hand out from under his. “I’m waiting.”

  
“You’re so stubborn.”

  
“And you’ve known me for how long?” You scooted closer to him. _ “Tell me.” _

  
The slightest of frowns pulled down at the corner of his mouth. “General Hux is rotting away in cell block 0512.1983, being monitored by my own specialized infantry division…as my prisoner.”

  
Your mouth popped open into a surprised _ o. _ “General Hux… is your _ prisoner? _ Why- _ how _on Naboo did you manage that?” 

  
Kylo was looking at you with a grim expression on his face, but you could tell there was something simmering below the surface: rage. 

  
“Kylo…” you whispered, reaching out to grab his hand this time. “What happened?”

  
The energy coming from Kylo was stifling, chaotic. “Before I tell you, you need to know that I won’t let anyone hurt you, Kitten. Do you understand me?”

  
All you could manage was a meek nod.

  
“Good.” His eyes traveled around the speeder until finding you again. “General Hux was responsible for Officer Bryx visiting your quarters, and the explosions on Batuu, Kitten.”

  
It took you a moment to process this. “Um… what? I mean, I know the man hates me, but...”

  
“He wanted to hurt me, by hurting _ you,_” he said, fervently. "He wanted to take you away from me."

  
“Oh, fuck,” you muttered. You let out a shaky sigh. “Well, what’s going to happen to him?”

  
“I will take care of it,” Kylo said. He lifted a hand to your face, tucking a piece of hair behind your ear. “And you.”

  
You didn’t know what to say. You knew Hux hated you, but to try and take on the Supreme Leader? The man had balls, you’d give him that. Not that it mattered. He would probably be disposed of the moment you got back from Coruscant, if not sooner.

  
The rest of the ride was spent in silence, and the reality of everything began to seep in. Your relationship with Kylo… the impending conversation of your freedom... the prospect of a Hux-less experience on the Finalizer… the fact that you were attending a fucking_ ball _on your home planet. You were a concoction of emotions- anxiety, excitement, anticipation. You didn’t even realize that you had made it through the palace gates until the speeder came to a smooth stop at the base of a massive, extravagant stairway. 

  
The chauffeur immediately hopped out, basically running around the speeder to get to your door. But Kylo was faster. He exited on his side with effortless grace, strode around the back of the speeder, and got to your door before the driver had a chance.

  
“Miss Ren,” he drawled, offering his hand for you to take.

  
You slipped your hand in his, muttering under your breath. “Not you, too.”

  
The corner of his lip twitched up.

  
Behind your vehicle, another speeder came to a halt, and out came Vicrul and the rest: Ushar, Ap’lek, Cardo, Kuruk, and Trudgen. One problem though: you had no idea who was who. Not only were they all in suits, so you couldn’t distinguish them from their armor, but they were all unmasked. Similarly to when you saw Vicrul for the first time, the normalcy of them… _ unsettled _you. 

  
Two of them had ebony skin; one with long, dreaded hair, the other with a shaved head. Both of them had strong, angular jawlines and after looking at them long enough, you realized they were twin brothers. Both of them were so tall and wide, they reminded you of fucking mountains. 

  
Behind them were two tall, thinner knights, with almost eerily translucent skin. They both had jet black hair and dark, penetrative eyes as they looked around the crowd, frowns on their faces.

  
Then there was Vicrul. His bright, green eyes locked on you with just a _ hint _of a smile on his face. He pushed his light brown, wavy hair back with a hand, and gestured to the man to his right. You could only assume it was Ushar, since they were often paired together. He had a rich, deep brown complexion, with wide shoulders and dark, wavy hair that fell to his collarbone. All of them were uniquely attractive in their own way, you thought to yourself, as they all looked at you at the same time. Goosebumps lined your arms, despite the weather being warm and pleasant. 

  
“Come on, Kitten,” Kylo spoke in your ear, positioning his hand on your lower back to guide you up the stairs. You heard the rest of the knights follow behind you, and behind them came the clanking of armor from the Stormtroopers.

  
A man rushed over to greet both of you, but you couldn’t absorb a word he was saying. You were too in awe to pay attention, mostly from the grandiosity of the architect and the swarm of fawning people surrounding you. Attendees on top of the stairs- mostly humanoids, bowed their heads and murmured their respects, to which Kylo ignored promptly. 

  
This was a trend throughout the entire journey inside, and getting to the ballroom felt like a blur. One fancy, _ dazzling _ blur. You were having a hard time focusing on one thing; you were extremely overstimulated- but you knew that you were in a place of wealth and power. 

  
The ceilings were high enough to seemingly fit an entire planet inside, with glossy, white floors that quite literally sparkled beneath the crystal chandeliers. The staff on either side of you and the Supreme Leader continued to pay their respects as you walked through, each of them stepping into a bow in perfect synchronization- like falling dominoes.

  
It was quiet for most of the trek, but after what felt like an eternity of walking through a blinding show of excessive wealth and luxury, you could hear the soft hum of the music playing from the ballroom, situated behind the colossal white double doors right in front of you.

  
With a deafening _ crack, _ the doors opened right before your eyes, seemingly without any manual intervention at all. Loud, excited voices flowed through the doorway and flooded the corridor, along with the _ thrum _of the strong bass coming from the live band. You couldn’t see in yet, but you knew that just through those doors, you would be stepping into another universe. A universe where you- an ex-Resistance fighter, willingly accompanied the Supreme Leader of the galaxy to wine and dine with an elite class of politicians and socialites of the like. 

  
Your feet slowed below you, fighting the strong urge to turn around and _ run. _ Doubt mounted in your chest, and sweating hands found the fabric of your dress, clutching at it. A small voice spoke up in the back of your mind: _ I don’t belong here. _

  
“You belong here, Kitten.” Kylo’s hot breath tickled at your ear. “With me.”

  
You didn’t let his pressing hand on your lower back push you forward. “Get out of my head,” you murmured, eyes still wide and locked on the doors ahead of you. 

  
“Stop thinking so loud.” The hand on your back gave you a firm push. “Come on, they’re waiting.”

  
You let out a deep sigh. _ Here goes nothing. _

  
The inside of the ballroom was stunning. And, somehow, even more extravagant than the rest of the palace. Unlike the First Order flagship you were so used to, everything was _ white. _White marble floors, with white walls plastered with art, and a large dancing area in the middle of the room, distinguished from the rest of the space with a trim of gold around its perimeter.  
  
If you were to follow the wall on your right side, you would end up at massive, floor-to-ceiling doors that were opened, showcasing the stunning terrace that offered a view of the entire city. To your left was the bar, which you had every intention of becoming well acquainted with through the night, that was next to a semi-secluded lounge area. The red, pod-like chairs that were hovering above the floor, gently rotating its occupants around in a smooth, circular motion, were the only source of color in the entire room. Situated against the wall directly facing you was the stage, featuring a band of tastefully dressed aliens with various instruments. 

  
And all of them were looking at you.

  
“Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention?” came the man’s low, smooth voice through the microphone. The crowd quieted, besides a few hushed, excited murmurs. “Ah, thank you, thank you. Now, please join us in welcoming the one, true ruler of our galaxy- our beloved Supreme Leader Ren.”

  
Much to Kylo’s discontent, and much to your amusement, the entirety of the guests turned around and looked at both of you and broke out into applause. You could hear the knights behind you resituate, and peeking up at Kylo, the first thing you noticed was the tinge of red touching his cheekbones.

  
“Oh my gods, are you _ embarrassed?” _ you whispered. “The Supreme Leader of the galaxy, _ afraid _of a little att-”

  
“Be quiet,” he growled, grabbing your hand and dragging you towards the bar. You laughed the whole way, enjoying the fact that you just witnessed Kylo fucking Ren blush like a little schoolgirl.

  
Eventually, his coloring returned to normal onced the applause ceased, and the room filled with music once again. After you got your drinks, the knights dispersed throughout the room, and you dragged Kylo around to look at the various sculptures and art. But it wasn’t long before the first round of guests made their way over to you, which you expected.

  
What you didn’t expect, though, was to be the center of attention.

  
Even before you were captured by the First Order, you were used to seeing your special forces team and…. well, that was it. Just your team. You were never with more than ten people at a time and you were absolutely never deemed as… _ important. _

  
But tonight, you were treated like royalty. By the guests and the staff, but also, by Kylo himself. He watched you intently as you mingled with various politicians, similarly to how he looked at you during the assignments you completed together. Like he was _ impressed. _That feeling alone, and his approval- or anyone’s for that matter, was a foreign sensation that filled you with pride.

  
“I’m getting you another drink,” Kylo said, rather abruptly, as you spoke to the Countess of Canto Bight- the owner of the_ Countess’s Caress _and the very woman that designed the beautiful lingerie that Kylo destroyed two weeks ago. You broke eye contact with her to watch him walk away- powerfully, swiftly, as she continued to talk your ear off. 

  
“The _ moment _ we heard our Supreme Leader would be attending, we just _ had _to make sure we extended an invita-”

  
“Would you excuse me?” you cut her off, flashing her a smile. “I need to pee.”

  
You didn’t wait for a response, though her shocked face was enough to make you cackle as you walked away from her. You weaved through dancing guests, all of them swaying gracefully to the upbeat jazz music coming from the band.

  
You walked past the stage, veered towards the lounge, and were caught off guard when you caught the eyes of someone you knew: Vicrul. Sitting comfortably in one of the floating, rotating pods, with a brunette on his lap. He gave you a slight nod, but was interrupted by the woman whispering in his ear.

_  
I guess he will relieve some tension tonight after all. _You raised your brows, smirking as you made your way to the bar area. 

  
You situated yourself next to Kylo, who was leaning heavily against the wall. He wordlessly handed you a drink, and the two of you stood in comfortable silence as you watched the guests mingle throughout the room. It was mainly filled with wealthy, snobby socialites, but every now and then you would catch a glimpse of one of Kylo’s knights, a First Order officer, or the occasional Stormtrooper. 

  
You peeked up at Kylo, who was aimlessly looking around the room with a disinterested expression on his face. A smile tugged at your lips at his evident distaste for the whole thing. “So, do you come here often?”

  
He looked down at you like you suddenly shapeshifted into a tauntaun. “Absolutely not.”

  
“Aw, come on,” you teased, trailing your fingertip around the rim of the glass. “I’m sure you prepare for this day all year.”

  
“Absolutely not,” he repeated. He continued to look out at the guests again, grimacing. “I’ve never celebrated the new year before.”

  
“Oh? Why not? I know you just _ love _parties.”

  
Kylo frowned. “I don’t. I am here because I knew you’d like it.”

  
You beamed up at him. “I do, thank you.”

  
He made a small noise of acknowledgment and nodded towards the dance floor. “Why don’t you go dance? You like to dance.”

  
“Trust me, my dear Supreme Leader. After my drink, we are _ both _dancing.”

  
Kylo pressed his tongue against the inside of his cheek. “I’ll need a few more drinks before that happens, Kitten.”

  
“But you’re saying… it _ could _happen?”

  
He looked at you from the corner of his eye. “Maybe.”

  
You smiled, keeping your gaze on him until breaking away, absentmindedly playing with the diamonds around your neck. Seeing the Supreme Leader wasted would be quite the sight to see. _ Especially _if you could get him to dance. You had to actively suppress your excitement at the idea.

  
“I said _ maybe,” _Kylo insisted, nudging you with an elbow. “Don’t get too-”

  
There was a blur in your peripherals. “Sir, please excuse the interruption, but we have a bit of a situation back on home base.”

  
Kylo took a step closer to the First Order officer, fists clenching. “Situation?”

  
“Ye-yes, sir,” he stuttered, audibly swallowing as Kylo got closer to him. “Per the most recent transmission, there has been a security breach aboard-”

  
“Show me,” Kylo demanded.

  
“Right away, sir,” the officer said, tugging at his collar. “It’s just, uh, the- the holotransmitter is in the adjacent room, sir.”

  
Kylo turned to you, tense, but you lifted a hand. “Go. I have a drink to keep me company,” you said, cracking a smile as you lifted your drink up at him. “I’ll be fine.”

  
Jaw tense, he nodded. Throwing a glance to his right, he lifted his hand and gestured with two fingers. You didn’t need to look over to know that he just summoned Vicrul from the lounge to come watch you.

  
“Oh, come _on,” _you moaned. “I really don’t need a babysitter, Kylo.”

  
“It’s for your safety.” He didn’t even look at Vicrul as he approached both of you. “Be back soon, Kitten.”

  
You dismissed him with a wave of your hand. “Yeah, yeah. Buh-bye.”

  
Kylo tore away from you, striding towards the anxious-looking officer that awaited for him by the exit. Vicrul’s shoulder bumped into yours as he situated his back against the wall, too.

_  
Goddammit. _You peeked around Vicrul to get a look at the lounge area with the red, rotating chairs. Sure enough, the brunette was looking in your direction- with a confused, but friendly, expression on her face. 

  
“Your friend over there is looking for you,” you mused, connecting an elbow with Vicrul’s ribs. You settled back against the wall again. “You _ really _don’t need to watch me. We are like, six hundred stories high. There’s no way I can escape even if I wanted to.”

  
“Actually, we are about ten stories high,” Vicrul quipped, setting those bright, green eyes on you. “And, did you just say- _ ‘even if I wanted to’ _to me? Did I hear that correctly?”

  
You rolled your eyes. “You missed the point. The point is, you don’t need to waste time over here, when your company is much more desired over _ there.” _

  
Vicrul sighed. “You have a problem with that, you know.”

  
“Huh?” Your brows pulled together. “With what?”

  
“With rolling your eyes.” He tsked. “Such an attitude.”

  
Your first instinct was to roll your eyes. But you didn’t want him to be _ right. _

  
“Hm,” came your non-committal response. You took the last sip of your drink and looked down into the empty glass, frowning. 

_  
Alcohol. I need more alcohol. _Without another word, you drifted away from him, eyes locked on the bar.

  
“Where are you going?” he called out, barely audible over the roaring applause that just erupted.

  
You glanced at him, smiling innocently. “To jump off the balcony. I’m bored.” 

  
Vicrul just stared at you, unamused. The smile fell off your face. _ Sour puss. _

  
“Where do you think I’m going?” You threw an agitated hand towards the bar. “I’m getting a drink.”

  
“No,” Vicrul demanded. He patted the wall where you were standing last. “Stay here.”

  
For a second you thought you misheard him. But he patted the wall again. 

  
“Uh, _ excuse me?” _You put a hand on your hip. “I’m allowed to do these things now, you know.”

  
“I know,” he said, pushing himself off the wall. He arrogantly breezed over to you, plucked the glass from your hand, and walked around you. You went to turn around but he leaned in from behind, speaking in your ear. 

  
“But that bald man at the bar, do you see him?” he muttered, pivoting so both of you could look. “He won’t stop staring at you. And I don’t want to have to pull you away from lodging something sharp into his jugular. It’s my night _ off, _ Miss Ren_. _ So sit tight, and let me avoid a bloodbath._” _

  
Your gaze stayed on the man at the bar, who was in fact, staring right at you. Once he realized that you were looking at him, he wiggled his eyebrows and licked his lips.

  
You grimaced. _ Gross. _

  
“That’s what I thought.” Vicrul pulled away from you and strode over to the bar. You _ could _have dealt with the man yourself, but you were really trying to have a nice, normal night. 

  
Well, as normal as possible when you were an ex-Resistance fighter dating the Supreme Leader of the Galaxy.

  
So you settled back into the quiet spot between the lounge and bar, people watching as Vicrul got you a drink. Guests, including the Countess of Canto Bight, kept making eyes at you, but you pretended not to see them. You didn’t feel like discussing caviar or Wookie pelts or all the different nicknames they have for their yachts. 

  
Tapping your fingers against your thigh, your gaze traveled to the double doors that Kylo left from, and you considered going out to find him. But you knew that even if you _ did _bug him to come back inside, your pleas would fall on deaf ears. Even though he called this his night off, you knew that the Supreme Leader could never truly be free from his responsibilities.

  
“Hello,” came the deep, rough voice that made you jump and yelp from surprise.

  
“Holy fuck,” you breathed, throwing a hand up to your chest. “You scared the shit out of me.”

  
His eyes gleamed with amusement. “Sorry,” is all he said. Then proceeded to just look at you like you knew who he was. But you were slightly intoxicated, and he only looked a little bit familiar…

  
“You don’t know who I am.”

  
“Um…” you trailed off, watching as he lifted his drink to his lips, the fabric of his suit tightening around his broad shoulders as he did. His wavy, brown hair fell in his face, and he gracefully pushed it back, keeping those dark eyes on you. Eventually, you just gave up, shrugged slightly, and offered him a smile.

  
“Sorry.”

  
“That’s okay. You’re used to seeing me in full gear. It’s me, Ushar.”

  
“Oh, oh!” you exclaimed, snapping your fingers. “Ah, yes. I saw you walk in, next to Vicrul. Sorry about that, I don’t think I’ve actually seen you before tonight, or….” you stopped, the blood draining from your face.

  
Because even though you were physically right here on Coruscant, in this grand ballroom, fully dressed in your gown…. in your mind, you were back in Canto Bight, writhing below Kylo as he taunted you, calling out to his knights.  
  


_'Vicrul. Ushar. Enter.’ _

  
“Oh.” You hated that your cheeks felt hot. _ “Oh.” _

  
A smile played on his lips. “Oh?” 

  
“Ushar, what is that, your twelfth drink?” Vicrul interjected, stepping beside you. “We have to remain alert at all times.”

  
“Shut up, Vicrul,” Ushar snorted. “Just because you’re Master Ren’s favorite, doesn’t mean you get to boss us around.”

  
“I’m not his favorite. I’m just the most competent of the bunch, and he knows that.”

  
Ushar laughed- a loud, empty sound, and started to talk shit back to him. Wordlessly, Vicrul handed you your drink, which you greedily snatched up. You were basically chugging it as the two knights bickered back and forth, thankfully ignoring you. But you couldn’t stop thinking about how _ both _of them had seen you naked, and the small, little fact that you liked that they did.

  
You took another swig of your drink. _ As soon as I’m done with this, I’m sneaking away. _

  
Luckily for you, they were both too engaged in their little fight to even notice you. In fact, you were just about to slip away when things got interesting.

  
“I will literally fight you _ right _here, Vicrul. I don’t care.” He was smiling, but not in a friendly way. There was something about his expression that sent shivers down your spine. 

  
“Okay, Ushar, fine. Let’s take it outside.” Vicrul said, even-toned. As always. He gestured towards you. “There are ladies present.”

  
“Oh, no, no. Please, _ don’t _go outside. I’d love to see this,” you insisted, a grin splitting across your face. Your cheeks felt warm, your mind buzzed with the warmth of your latest drink. 

  
“You heard the lady!” Ushar boomed, bending over to set his glass down. He cracked his neck and jumped up and down. “Let’s settle this right here and now.”

  
Vicrul looked at you and frowned, before setting his drink down, too. People that were in close enough proximity were watching them from the corner of their eyes, whispering excitedly.

  
You glanced towards the double doors, worried that you’d see Kylo walk through to break up the fight. Alas, he was still working. You stepped back as they got themselves ready, both of them rolling up their sleeves. And the second you saw their forearms, your mouth dropped.

"Wait, Vicrul- _ what?” _you sputtered, stepping closer to him. “Your arm...you…”

  
Vicrul casually looked down at his arms. “Yeah.”

  
“Wow,” you murmured. Without thinking about it, you reached out, gently tracing the patterns on his skin. “You have… tattoos.”

  
“It’s okay to call them what they are.” He shrugged. “They are property tattoos.”

  
You looked up at him with furrowed brows. “You were a slave?”

  
“Yes.” He gave you a grim nod, then jutted his chin towards Ushar. “We all were at one point.”

  
You looked over at the other knight, who was eyeing you curiously. “Wait, what the _ fuck,” _ you said, trying to process this. The alcohol was making your head spin. “The Knights of Ren… were _ slaves _once upon a time?”

  
Vicrul and Ushar answered at the same time. “Yes.”

  
“Kriff,” you breathed, dropping your hand from his arm. You had never seen property tattoos in person, but usually, the slaver tattooed one or two symbols on the slave and that was it. But for Vicrul and Ushar- both of their arms were _ covered _in them. They were done with blank ink, but something about them looked… off. Glossy, almost.

  
“The ink… why does it look like this?”

  
Silence. You felt their energy shift around you. You looked up at both of them, who were sharing a look between each other. You might have been drunk, but you weren’t _ that _drunk to miss it. 

  
You cocked your head to the side. “What? What is it?”

  
“Because it’s not just ink,” Ushar said, looking down at his arms. “It’s ink fused with the blood from our past owners.”

  
You blinked. “Oh.” Through your drunken haze, it took you a moment to _ really _process that. But then you visualized it: the knights draining the blood of their slavers, fusing it with ink, and covering their property markings with their own tattoos.

  
Vicrul looked worried. "You okay there, Miss Ren?"  
  


"Yeah, that's just intense.” You shuddered, wrapping your arms around yourself. “But that’s… that’s good. Fuck them. Fuck slavers. However you killed them- they deserved it.” 

  
Ushar laughed, and Vicrul flashed you a brilliant smile. “Oh, they aren’t dead, Miss Ren. Death would have been too easy of a punishment.”

  
You just looked at him. Then at Ushar, who was watching you with crossed arms and a devilish smile on his face. An icy chill dripped down your spine as you realized what he meant: their past owners were very much alive, for the sole purpose of torturing them. You knew that they deserved every second of it, but it was moments like these that reminded you that you were keeping company with bloodthirsty_ savages. _

  
Kylo included.

  
You suddenly felt overwhelmed. The way Vicrul was smiling at you, and the virile, intense energy emitting from both of them made you take a step back. You desperately glanced towards the balcony.

  
“Well, I’m going to go-”

  
“Hello,” came a sweet, honeyed voice from behind you. “May I interrupt?”

  
You turned to see the beautiful, full-bodied brunette that was sitting on Vicrul’s lap earlier. She had porcelain white skin and blood-red lips, with big, sweet brown eyes. You looked her up and down, realizing that there was something you immediately liked about the way she held herself. Confident, composed, and utterly stunning.

  
“Of course,” you chirped, putting on a warm smile for her. “I was _ just _about to go step outside, so these two gentlemen are all yours.”

  
“Lovely,” she cooed, smiling at them and then at you. “I’m Ixxie, by the way, what’s your-”

  
Vicrul cut her off. “Miss Ren, why don’t we accompany you?”

  
“No, no, don’t worry about it,” you insisted, taking backward steps away from them. “I’ll be just right out there on the terrace, you know, _ ten _ stories high, like you said. So I won’t be going far- even if I _ wanted _to.” You winked at him.

  
If Ixxie was confused at the exchange, she handled it with grace. She waited for Vicrul to reluctantly nod at you, essentially giving you the green light to leave unsupervised, before extending her hand out to Ushar. “So, it’s nice to meet you. Where are you from?”

  
Ushar responded animatedly, his dispute with Vicrul long forgotten. With one last glance at them, you turned away, and headed for the balcony. 

  
The walk didn’t take long. The ballroom felt massive, but in reality, that was just because of the incredibly high ceilings. The rest of it was rather compact, and before exiting onto the balcony, you turned around to see that Vicrul could still see you perfectly from where he was standing.

You rolled your eyes and gave him a wave before turning around and stepping outside. The balcony was huge, and seemed to wrap around the entirety of the building. A cool breeze tickled your face and your bare back, eliciting the chills that covered your body. Taking a deep breath, you made your way to the railing and clutched onto it. You leaned all your weight back and pointed your face to the sky. 

  
And suddenly felt very, very small.

  
Above you was a stunning view of the stars and moons, shining brilliantly in the night sky. Air traffic was restricted in this part of town, so it was rather quiet, besides the sound of voices of music coming from inside. The terrace was only lit with the festive red and white lights threaded along the railing, contributing to its already romantic ambiance. It was here, as you soaked up the stars _ alone, _that you realized you haven’t felt this peaceful in a long time.

  
“Cigarette?”

  
“Ah, fuck!” you yelled, letting go of the railing and jumping back. You whipped your head to the side to see a petite blonde, watching you with an amused expression on her face. 

  
“So sorry love, I didn’t mean to scare you.” She held out a carton of cigarettes. “Smoke?”

  
You clutched at your arms, and shook your head _ no. _“I don’t smoke, but thank you.”

_  
There goes my peaceful moment alone. _

  
“Ah,” she mused, stepping beside you to lean her forearms against the railing. There was a brief pause while she lighted her cigarette, breathed in deeply, and blew the smoke in the opposite direction away from your face.

  
“Technically, I don’t smoke either,” she muttered, glancing at you before taking another drag. “Ixxie would kill me if she saw me, so don’t worry, I’ll make it quick.” 

  
“Ixxie…Ixxie… you mean the Ixxie over there, with Vicrul and Ushar?” You turned around and looked inside where you just were. Sure enough, the brunette was cozying up to Vicrul again, who right at the same moment, glanced in your direction again. Checking in on you. _ Of course. _

  
She lifted her perfectly groomed brow at you. “What in the seven hells is a Vicrul?” 

  
You snorted. _ “That _man, over there. That’s a Vicrul.” You pointed at him from across the entire ballroom. “And next to him is Ushar. And the girl… is that your friend, Ixxie?”

  
“Friend, wife, soulmate…” She took another drag. “And a giant pain in my ass, but that’s alright. She’s _ my _pain in the ass.”

  
You looked back at Ixxie, then back at the woman next to you. Then back to Ixxie. You must have looked confused because she laughed, throwing her head back.

  
“You should see your face right now,” she chuckled. “I know what it is. You think it’s weird that she is over there, throwing herself at _ him, _when she is married to me, no?”

  
“What? Oh, no,” you insisted, shaking your head. You didn’t mean to come off as rude, or judgemental. “Not at all, I just-”

  
She raised a hand. “Don’t worry about it. I understand that it’s different for a lot of people. But our understanding is this: our relationship will always come first. We will always take care of each other, and always love one another with our whole hearts.”

  
She took another drag and dropped the cigarette, smashing it with her heel. “But with that being said... we also like to have some fun, sometimes.”

  
“Oh,” you breathed, looking back inside at Ixxie. She was speaking to both men as she leaned into Vicrul, tracing the tattoos on his arm. It _ did _ look like she was having fun, alright. And it made you realize why you immediately liked her: there was something about her that felt so… _ free. _

  
“So, she can do whatever she wants?” you murmured, fixated on the trio from across the room. A pang of sadness rang through you once you realized why you felt so drawn to her: she reminded you of yourself, back in the day. Before you were taken.

  
Next to you, the woman hummed. “Yes, both of us can. As long as we are transparent, and check in with each other- we are free to do as we please. I don’t _ own _her, and she doesn’t own me.”

  
“Oh. Wow,” you said, lamely. You turned away and focused back on the sprawling city view from the balcony. Your heart felt heavy, your palms felt sweaty. You’ve been trying so hard to just have a good night, to just ignore the topic of your freedom until after the party. But you knew that was naive of you. 

  
The woman was silent, but she was sneaking glances at you. You knew that you were being standoffish- a little rude, even, but you couldn’t help it. The dazzle of the ball began to wear off, and all you were left with was the realization that Kylo _ still _hadn’t made it clear that you were no longer under prisoner restrictions.

_  
You stupid, little fool. _

  
Her soft voice broke your trance. “I’m so sorry, I don’t mean to pry… but, are you okay?” She gently touched your arm. “I’m a bit of an empath, love, and I can feel your sadness like it’s my own.”

  
You took a deep breath and met her concerned gaze. “I’m okay,” you lied. You tried to smile. “Just had too much to drink, is all.”

  
She eyed you. You knew that _ she _knew you were lying. 

  
“Okay, but...” she trailed off, her eyes flitting inside, then back to you. Even though you were the only two people on the balcony, she lowered her voice and stepped closer to you. “That man, Vicrul. He keeps looking out here. Are you in any type of danger, love?”

  
You blinked. “Danger? No. No, not at all,” you said, perhaps too quickly. You spun around to look back inside again. Sure enough, Vicrul was keeping an eye on you. But so was someone else.

  
Kylo.

  
_Fuck. _“Ah, hey, I gotta go,” you said abruptly, stepping away from her and trying to flash her a smile. “But it’s been so nice speaking to you, ah- I’m sorry, what’s your name?”

  
“Myla,” she said, extending her hand for you to take. “And you are?”

  
You hesitated. You hadn’t used your real name in so long. But you grabbed her hand to shake it, and let your name slip through your lips. Just hearing it aloud sent a jolt of electricity through your body.

  
Zeven’s words from yesterday rang through your mind. _ Don’t forget who you are. _

  
You froze. You held onto her hand for a bit longer than was appropriate. It wasn’t until she cleared her throat that you realized it.

  
You dropped her hand like it was on fire. “Uhm, sorry. I gotta go, but it was nice meeting you.” 

  
You glanced behind you at Kylo, who was teetering closer to you. Emotion threatened to consume you. Everything about him was _ regal. _From the way his black hair framed his sharp, prominent jawline, and the way his form filled out the black suit in the most perfect way. There was no denying the fact that he was breathtaking- you knew that from the moment he took his helmet off in front of you, all those months ago.

_  
My lover. My monster. _ Something in the back of your mind was trying to get your attention. Screaming at you, actually. Something Zeven said. But you couldn’t focus on it. All you saw was Kylo_. _Your feet carried you towards him.

  
“Wait, wait!” Myla called out, grabbing your arm. 

  
You spun around and watched her frantically dig through her purse. Within seconds she pulled out a pen. “I doubt you have a datapad on you with a dress like _ that,” _ she said, gesturing to your gown, “but I want to give you my number because we are having an anniversary party next week, and I would _ love _it if you could come.”

  
“Oh, okay,” you heard yourself say. “That sounds great.”

  
She grabbed your arm and scribbled down some numbers. “So please call me for more details, or simply if you need _ anything, _okay?” She dropped your arm and looked at you with a serious expression, before glancing around you to peek inside. Suddenly you realized that the number on your arm had nothing to do with the anniversary party next week.

  
You nodded slowly at her. “Thank you, Myla.”

  
“You’re welcome, love.” She gave you one last look. “You have a nice night, now.”

  
You turned away from her and made your way to Kylo, your mind threatening to go into overdrive. But you were just about to meet him, and you didn’t want him picking up on your emotions. You tried your best to push them aside, to mute yourself. 

  
“Kitten,” he said, opening his arms and inviting you in for a hug. You wrapped your arms around him and clutched at his chest, breathing him in. 

  
“What’s going on?” you muttered, looking up at him. “Is everything okay?”

  
He nodded, pulling away from you to slump against the wall. He looked _ exhausted. _ “There was a security breach, but it has been handled.”

  
You joined him on the wall. “Oh? Who?”

  
“A Resistance fighter found a way on the ship.”

  
You looked at him like he was crazy. “A Resistance fighter _ tried _ to get on the ship? What, _ who? _ And why on Naboo would they want to do _ that?” _

  
Kylo pinched the bridge of his nose. “They won’t say. I will have to make them talk when we return.”

  
A chill reached your back, and you crossed your arms across your chest. “Do you, uh, know who it is?”

  
“No.” He looked down at you. “I-” Kylo stopped, tilting his head to the side. “What’s on your arm?” 

  
“Oh, it’s Myla’s number. It’s a friend I made on the balcony,” you said, pointing behind you. “She seems really nice, and she uh, invited me to her anniversary party.”

  
“Ah.” Kylo looked back up, his face unreadable. You anxiously waited for him to say something else- _ anything _else, to ease your worries. You just needed to hear him say that you were free- that he didn’t own you.

  
You bit your lip. “Yeah.. so… I want to go to that.”

  
“When is it?” he asked, distracted. His hand found your lower back, but he kept his eyes out on the crowd. The band was starting another set, and the guests were loudly cheering them on.

  
“Next week.”

  
He shook his head. “No. Too soon.”

  
Your heart sank. Your body involuntarily started to shake. Everything you’ve been ignoring was coming to a head, you felt it. In your bones, in your _ soul. _

  
You gave him a broken whisper. “But I thought… I thought things were different now.”

  
He still wouldn’t look at you. “They are.”

  
“Then let me go,” you pleaded, trying to regain composure. “Please, Kylo.”

  
“No,” he said, matter of factly. “And we aren’t discussing this now. Come on, let’s get you another drink.” He grabbed your arm but you ripped away from him. 

  
“No,” you flared. “If things are different, why does it seem like I’m still your prisoner, like you _ own _me?”

  
“I don’t own you,” he stated, calmly. “I just-”

  
“Look at me!” you demanded, raising your voice, right as the applause stopped. But you didn’t care.

  
Kylo made eye contact with you. With an expressionless face, he spoke with a tense jaw. “People are watching, Kitten. Let’s go somewhere more private.”

  
You glared at him. “Since when do _ you _care about making a scene?”

  
He took a deep breath and held out his hand. “Please.”

  
“Fine,” you snapped. You turned back towards the balcony and veered to the right, leading the way to a small alcove that was partially hidden from the rest of the ballroom. Within moments, Kylo joined you.

  
You didn’t waste any time. “I have been very patient, Kylo. It’s time we have this conversation. I can’t continue to ignore it,” you said, keeping your voice as steady as possible. You straightened your back, lifted your chin, and placed your hands on your hips. “And it’s time that you let me come and go as I please.”

  
Kylo spoke slowly to you, like you were a child. “I understand where you are coming from, Kitten, I _ do. _But-”

  
“There should be no _ but,” _you hissed, your hands clenching into fists. “You do not own me.”

  
Kylo took a deep breath, like he was trying very hard to remain calm. _ “_I don’t. _ But, _all of this is very complicated. And I need more time to trust you.”

  
Your mouth hung open. “Trust me? Kylo, what about _ me _ trusting you? You are the one that tortured me in the beginning, and yet, here I am, extending you _ my _trust. What else could you possibly need from me?”

  
Again with the deep breaths. It was very clear that he was trying not to react. “Time. I need more time. You are being unrealistic with this. There’s a certain protocol-”

  
“Wait, protocol?” you interrupted, stunned. “Did I hear that correctly? Tell me, Kylo, what _ is _the protocol for fucking your prisoner, hmmm? Please, enlighten me what you did to the last girl you captured, because-”

_  
“Enough,” _he growled, grabbing you. Kylo’s facade of control shattered. His hands shot to your waist as they desperately smashed your torso against his. Then slithered up your back as they went up and up, before gripping the back of your neck. He tilted you back to force you to look at him.

  
“There is only you. There has never been _ anyone _ like you. There never will be anyone like you. _ There is only you,” _he reiterated, voice breaking. “Do you understand?”

  
You froze in his arms. This expression. This feeling_. _ He was looking at you like you were the center of the galaxy. Of _ his _galaxy. It filled you up and overwhelmed all your senses. Drowned out the alarms going off in the back of your mind, silencing them. You felt your anger slip away in his embrace. All you could manage was a nod.

  
“You are all I ever need,” he rasped. “And one day, I hope you see that _ I’m _all you will ever need. I will give you everything. I will give you a home.”

_  
Home? _ Your body vibrated at the sound of it. And from this fucking feeling. It kept rearing its ugly head. _ Home. _But this couldn’t be home, just like Zeven said. Not if he wasn’t letting you leave. You were still a prisoner to the First Order. No. No? New quarters and a fluffy kitten and this beautiful dress wouldn’t fix that. 

_  
Home. _Those eyes darted across your face, like he was reading you like a book. But your feelings, your thoughts- they were not ink on a page. No. You weren’t blessed with something so concrete. How could you be? You didn't know what you felt. You only had fragments of feelings and thoughts that existed inside of you, ever-changing and flowing through you like a riptide- destructive and powerful and unpredictable.

  
You closed your eyes and clutched back at him. You were a mess. You so badly wanted love. You wanted him, and he wanted you- so what if it wasn’t perfect?

  
Your breaths were shallow as they poured out of you. Alarms went off in the back of your head, shouting conflicting messages. _ Home. _ An abandoned pet. You hated this man, once upon a time. You still do? _ I need to escape. _He feels like home. 

  
He kissed you. _ You little fool. _ Warm, soft, desperate. Kylo wrapped his arms around you, your bodies rubbing against each other as the animalistic sounds vibrated between your locked lips. Breathing each other in. As you hummed soft sighs against him, such sweet release, as he eagerly sucked them down and consumed them, consumed _you._

  
Conflict, passion. _ Home. _

_  
Maybe it’s not so bad if I stay with him… he will let me out eventually... _

  
He pushed you against the wall. He held your hands beside your head as he leaned down to kiss your neck. “You’re submitting to me,” Kylo breathed, lips devouring you.

  
You arched your back at the touch. Your skin was on fire. The warmth felt so good, yet you knew too much of it would leave you burned.

  
“No, _ ahhh-_” you tried to say, firmly, but Kylo’s teeth sunk into your collarbone and an electric current shot down and traveled between your legs.

  
“Yes, you are,” he gasped. “I feel it.”

  
You shut your eyes. He didn’t sound arrogant, or possessive or crazy. He sounded thrilled. Relieved. 

  
“I, I, I-”

  
He pulled away from you, towering over you, and cut you off with one little word. Your _ name. _ Followed by something that made your stomach drop to the floor. “I want you to join me. Rule with me. Be my Empress_._” He swallowed thickly. “And I will be yours, until the end of time.” 

  
Your head spun. Your heart fluttered in your chest. You could barely form your words. “What? I… I can’t be an Empress, Kylo. I’m... _ nobody.” _

  
“Not to me. You’re _ everything _to me, don’t you see that?”

  
Tears started to stream down your face. “Kylo, I, I _ can’t.” _

  
“Yes, yes you can,” he insisted. Blinking rapidly. “I will be better. I will give you anything. I will give you _ everything.” _ He grabbed your shoulders. “You want to, I _ feel _it. Stop fighting it. You love me, and I love you. I didn’t know what it was until I met you, but now I know. This is what love is.” 

  
You gripped onto the top of his hands, tears flowing freely now. Your voice broke as you spoke to him. It took everything in you to say what he needed to hear. What you both needed to hear.

  
“But you still wouldn’t let me leave, would you? Even if I did choose this, to submit _ entirely_, you would never trust me, would you?”

  
“One day. Just not now.”

  
“Kylo! Keeping me locked up- that’s not _ love. _ To own someone- that isn’t love,” you blubbered as you sobbed. “This whole thing- it’s lust, and infatuation, and _ possession.” _

  
“No, it’s _ not,” _he growled, anger flashing in his eyes. His hands left your shoulders to grip onto your face. “You are not listening to me.”

  
“You’re not listening to me! I-”

  
“I said _ stop fighting it,” _ Kylo snarled, and you tried to flinch back from his grasp. This side of him- you hadn’t seen it in _ months. _He looked rabid, unstable. And for the first time in a long time, fear settled in your lower belly. 

  
“Please let go of me,” you whispered. “You’re scaring me.”

  
He didn’t. Eyes wild, chest heaving, he only gripped your face harder. He stared at you for what felt like a lifetime, so when he turned his head at the sound of approaching footsteps, you nearly cried out in relief.

  
Kylo ripped away from you, rolling his shoulders and clenching his fists- fury rolling off of him in thick, palpable waves. You quickly inched away from him, eyeing the First Order officer that found you two.

  
“This better be important,” Kylo seethed, pacing back and forth.

  
“Ye-yes, sir. The security breach has escalated to a stage 5 incident, s-sir,” he said in a hushed voice, nervously glancing at you. “We need a course of action _ immediately.” _

  
“The report. Give it to me.”

  
The officer threw you another shifty glance before leaning in, lowering his voice even more. At the same moment, the band finished a song and the crowd erupted in applause, so you had no idea what he said. But judging by Kylo’s stiff body language, and by the way the officer immediately took off, you assumed it was bad. 

  
Like they already knew what was happening, Kylo’s knights suddenly appeared around the small alcove area, coming from all different directions. Kylo and Vicrul shared a swift nod, and then all six of them followed after the receding officer, weaving through the crowd.

  
You wiped the tears off of your face. “Kylo, what-”

  
He grabbed your hand, and without looking at you, yanked you off the wall. “We are leaving.”

  
“Leaving?” you cried, struggling to keep up with his pace. Bystanders rushed to get out of his way. “But what’s going on?”

  
“Not. Now.” He tugged at you even harder, nearly forcing you to collide with a servant holding a tray of some type of snack that most definitely still looked alive. 

  
“Let go!” you yelled, trying to twist your hand out of his grasp. _ “Please! _You need to let me-”

  
Kylo whipped around, one hand still trapping your wrist, while the other pointed a finger in your face. “I don’t _ need _ to let you do anything, _ Kitten,” _ he snapped, feral rage flashing in his eyes. You struggled to step back, but he yanked you closer to him. “You are still my prisoner. Do _ you _understand-”

  
With a blinding _ flash _ and a thundering _ bang, _you and Kylo were forced apart. 

  
You gasped as you tumbled down and began to slide against the floor, being propelled away from him as a rush of air and heat enveloped you.

  
At first, silence. Just the sound of flames crackling. Then the screams began. 

  
You sat up and looked around. Ears ringing, head spinning, you tried to orientate yourself. You immediately fell into your flight-or-fight mode. You hurt, everywhere, but the smell of smoke told you were in danger. And you had to survive. 

_  
Focus. _

  
Another explosion. For a moment, you thought that Hux had escaped, or had somehow organized an attack on the Festival of Life, too. Chaos erupted all around you. Rubble on the bright, shiny floors. Guests bleeding and running and yelling.

  
And above it all: the whine of X-wings. It was then that you realized what had happened. 

  
You were being attacked by the Resistance.

_  
Fuck. _You shot up, ignoring the shooting pain coming from your side. You spun around, eyes desperately darting around the room to find Kylo. You couldn’t see him, though. A hole was blown into the wall where the alcove used to be, sending black smoke billowing from the flames that started to lick up the walls.

  
You began to cough, your lungs forcefully trying to expel the smoke that took shelter in your chest. You had to get out of here, and you had to get out _ now. _But you couldn’t remember which way led to an exit. You had relied on Kylo for that, but now you were all alone.

_  
“Fucking hells,” _you cursed, angry with yourself for failing to observe the perimeter of the ballroom. If this was six months ago, you would have never entered a new place without at least knowing all the exits. You had grown too comfortable with someone else taking care of you.

_  
You little fool. _

  
You blindly walked forward, keeping a hand pressed on your side. You vaguely realized that it was warm and sticky. You were bleeding. But you had to keep walking. 

_  
But to where? _ Everything was a mess and smoke was everywhere and the guests were sprawled out on the floor- some of them groaning, some of them lifeless. And absolutely no sign of Kylo or his knights.

_  
“Kylo?” _you tried to call out for him, but smoke invaded your airways and caused you to choke on his name. 

_  
Air, I need fresh air. _

  
You placed one foot in front of the other, a moment of clarity telling you to head towards the terrace. The balcony you were just standing on with Myla not too long ago. The one with the stars and the breeze and the fresh air.

_  
Focus. _

  
Miraculously, you orientated yourself in the right direction, despite the black smoke that impeded most of your vision. You had never felt something sweeter before than the cool breeze hitting your face as you stepped outside. You made it. Now you just had to-

  
Another blinding flash. You ducked, screaming, and covered your head with your hands, waiting for impact. Instead, you could only hear the whine of an engine. Loud, so fucking loud. It sounded like it was right on top of you.

  
You lifted your hands off of your head and looked up. To see that a shuttle, in fact, was right on top of you.

  
Your mouth gaped open. You knew that shuttle. You knew every single square inch of that shuttle. You knew the way it smelled, the way it felt. It was your home, once upon a time. And when the ramp opened in mid-air, peering down at you was the face of your best friend. Zeven_. _

  
You slammed your eyes shut. _ This isn’t real, this isn’t real. _You reasoned with yourself. Surely you were dead. The blast had killed you, and this was some fucked up afterlife you had to endure for all the lives you have claimed. Forever taunting you with a false opportunity of safety, quite literally hovering right out of your grasp, while being stuck in a burning building with your captor. That’s it. 

_  
This isn’t real. _

  
Your name. Being screamed. Over and over again. Something about this felt familiar. You whipped your head up to look into the shuttle hovering above you. It really _ was _ Zeven on that ramp, screaming your name all over again. Like that night on Corellia. Except this time, they weren’t abandoning you. They came for you. 

  
Your heart pounded. _ This is real. _

  
“Hurry!” Zeven yelled, tossing down a vibrocord for you to take hold of. You didn’t hesitate as you grabbed onto it, your feet immediately leaving the ground as she struggled to pull you up.

  
"You have to climb!"

  
Biting back the pain, you started to pull yourself up. But within seconds, a gust of wind violently blew you sideways- so strong you thought you were going to lose your gripping and fall to your death.

_  
‘Don’t. You. Dare.’ _

  
The low growl entered your mind like a knife slicing through flesh. You screamed in agony at the sensation, chills wracked your body. Kylo’s mind probe hadn’t hurt like this in a _ long _time- not since that day in Sector 45B. Your eyes shut closed, clutching onto the rope as you realized it wasn’t the wind that was propelling you sideways after all.

  
It was Kylo. Trying to pull you back to him. As he split your mind in half.

  
Chaos engulfed you. The mechanical _ whirring _of the ship vibrated in your bones, drowning out the screaming guests as they tried to flee the burning ballroom. Smoke surrounded you, stinging your eyes and burning your throat. You could still hear Zeven scream above you, calling out to her comrades to help bring you up. 

  
You silently prayed in your mind. To whom, you didn’t even know. 

_  
Please make it stop. _

  
The blinding pain ceased for a brief, sweet moment, and you managed to open your eyes enough to see that you were dangling right above the balcony. You frantically searched for Kylo, and found him staring right at you from amidst a backdrop of fire and smoke. 

  
Your heart stuttered. He looked angry, yes, but he looked _ hurt _too. Heartbroken. A crazy part of you considered letting go of the rope. Letting yourself drop down. Letting Zeven fly away without you.

_  
You’re everything to me, don’t you know that?_

  
Sobs swelled in your throat. You slid down on the rope. But only because you let go, just a bit. The fall to the balcony wouldn’t hurt, you weren’t too far from the ground. You had endured worse. You slid down a little bit further.

  
“NO!” You heard your name again. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING? CLIMB UP!”

  
Kylo was hobbling over to the balcony. He looked hurt- _ bad, _with blood dripping from his side. Your fingers twitched around the vibrocord as you stared at him. Your mind replayed everything that has happened since you were taken. _ Everything- _the good and the bad. Your mind was a mess. Memories and feelings clashed together chaotically until it felt like you were being torn apart.

  
But above it all, you heard Kylo's last words to you before the attack. They filled you and claimed you and broke your heart. _You are still my prisoner._

  
You moved quickly. You put all of your strength into pulling yourself up the cord and in retaliation, Kylo's Force pull immediately returned. The rope was being forced sideways, towards the balcony. Towards Kylo. The pain in your mind found its way in again as he forced_ his _ way in.

_  
‘You will stay with me.’ _

  
Strangled, desperate noises ripped from your throat. It felt like the pain was originating from inside of you, eating its way out through brain matter to crash against your skull. 

  
But you did it. Despite the pull from the Force threatening to rip you away from the vibrocord, you were able to pull yourself up. Within moments you went tumbling onto the ramp, panting and full of adrenaline. 

_  
Home, home, home. _

  
The construct of time deteriorated in your mind. Hands, on you. Somebody pulled you to your feet. Familiar faces. The sound of the ramp closing behind you. The humming of the ship, ready to take off. But then. It jolted forwards, sending everyone crashing to the ground.

  
And then, _ pressure. _Inside your head again. Splitting your mind in half. 

_  
Kitten. Please don’t do this. _

  
This time, no pain. Just an immense pressure. You could hear him like he was next to you. No, _ inside _of you. Inside your mind. And somehow, you knew where to go next. Like he was telling you what to do. Your feet moved towards the cockpit. You hovered above the panicking pilots as they tried to understand why the ship was stalling in mid-air. 

  
“What the _ fuck!” _the pilot screamed. 

  
“I don’t know, I don’t know!” the co-pilot yelled back.

  
“The Force,” you said, plainly. In shock. You pointed to Kylo, still standing in the now-empty, burning ballroom. Face alive with fury. His tie flapping wildly from the wind. Hair pushed back from the force of the ship. Hands in the air, pointed at you. Using the Force to keep you in place. _ Home. _

  
Behind him, the knights emerged from the smoke. One by one. Each of them placing their hands up. The ship jolted towards them.

  
“HOW THE FUCK IS THAT POSSIBLE?” one panicked. 

  
“WE NEED LIGHTSPEED, NOW!”

  
Another twitch of Kylo’s hand. You went stumbling forward. The ship was teetering closer and closer to the palace, about to make impact with the balcony. He was going to crash the ship, with you in it. On the balcony you were just standing on, with Myla. Her face flashed in your mind. The way she looked at you like a human being. The way she asked for your name. 

_  
Remember who you are. _

  
The sound of grating metal ripped through your eardrums. Your eyes snapped to refocus. Kylo had both hands up now, pulling the ship towards him. Pulling you closer. Your face almost smashed into the glass from the sharp movement, but your hands caught it. As you peered directly into the face of your captor. Your monster. Your lover. '_Stay with me.'_

  
“FUCK!” More panicked screams from inside the cockpit. “LIGHTSPEED, NOW!”

  
“WE CAN’T, NOT UNTIL-”

  
“SHUT THE FUCK UP AND DO IT!”

  
The ship took off. You were gone. You were free. You clutched onto the back of the pilot’s seat, trying your best not to tumble over. Screams filled the entire shuttle. Dizzy, you were so dizzy. Your eyes slammed closed at the sensation of jumping into hyperspace. You crumpled to the floor, gasping for air. You brought your head between your knees; you felt like you were going to be sick. 

  
You shut your eyes tighter but it only made it worse. Because behind your eyelids was Kylo in that ballroom, body rigid with effort as he used every ounce of his power to keep you with him. His face painted in anger, trying to hide the desperation behind his eyes.

  
You started to cry.

_  
Home._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REPEAT AFTER ME: I TRUST LUNA WILL GIVE US A HAPPY, SATISFYING ENDING EVEN THOUGH I AM MAD AT HER RIGHT NOW. 
> 
> we have a lot to get through guys, and honestly, it will all be worth it. please give me your thoughts on this cluster fuck of a chapter, i am curious to see how many of you are actually relieved she got away.
> 
> also: most of you already know, I am making TVD into an audiobook via patreon. i am also offering writer's help, personalized monthly stories, and insight on TVD chapters and extra content. please check it out [ here ](https://www.patreon.com/lunaxxx) and let me know if you have any questions ;)
> 
> <3 all my love, bbs


	19. The Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Now that I got a taste, I think that I'd suffocate,_   
_For every second that you aren't by my side._
> 
> _But now I'm stuck at the gate of Lucifer’s estate-_   
_I fell in love with a girl I met in hell._
> 
> _Thinkin' about all the things-_   
_The way you pull my strings,_   
_I love the way you turn me on._
> 
> _You’re the Queen so let me be your King,_   
_I’d do anything so that we could rule the world._
> 
> _Ring around the rosie, pocket full of posie,_   
_Ima fucking blow all the ashes down._   
_Ring around the rosie, pocket full of posie,_   
_Imma fucking go crazy for ya now._
> 
> -Ashes (Stellar)  
listen [ here ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2r3k4ZPmxsz42GRLZSGBUH?si=pGn11A3WRrm2PH0kuBNEAw)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi loves. this chapter was TOUGH to get right, bc we haven't seen kylo like this- ever. please proceed carefully. This is an ANGSTY chapter, and I do not recommend reading this rn if you are in a delicate state of mind. 
> 
> Chapter warnings: brief mention of contemplating suicide (non-graphic), potential abandonment issues triggers, vomit, violence, angst. 
> 
> i love you.

### 

The Hunt

It was the sixth day of Kylo’s hunt.

  
He stood on the balcony at the Canto Bight Resort, overlooking the skyline of the city as the sun went down. This place felt familiar, but not in a welcoming way. In fact, the familiarity of it pained him- _ taunted _ him. He felt his left eye twitch beneath his mask. 

_  
This place is still a fucking cesspool. _

  
Kylo rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck. It had been six days-and he _ still _ couldn’t get that night to stop replaying in his mind. It was tormenting him, eating him kriffing _ alive. _

  
He should have known. He should have _ known _ that the security breach meant something, that it wasn’t just a coincidence that a Resistance fighter found his way on the _ Finalizer _ earlier in the night. He should have known, when the First Order officer interrupted them again with news of _six_attacks, that he was a target at the celebration, too. 

  
And he should have known that Kitten would leave him the first chance she got.

  
Kylo hunched forward, gripping onto the railing of the balcony to steady himself. 

  
Six. Days.

  
Six days without hearing the sound of her voice. Without touching her. Six days without simply _ seeing _ her face. And it was eating Kylo fucking alive.

  
The pursuit to find her has been a tireless one; it had been non-stop since she left. The night of the attack, he started with D’Qar: an ignorant, impulsive decision- he’d be the first to admit it. He knew that the Resistance had long abandoned that base all those months ago, when the First Order obliterated it along with many of their fighters. 

  
But Kylo was desperate- in shock, but mostly desperate. And he also knew that the Resistance was like a weed. An infuriating, incessant fucking _ weed. _No matter how many times it was plucked from the dirt, it always found its way back. 

  
So Kylo, still bleeding profusely and concussed, flew to the Ileenium system that night in hopes they were stupid enough to plant their seed in diseased soil. Unfortunately, they weren’t. He didn’t find anything, besides leveled buildings and a decrepit bunker filled with outdated, dusty equipment. It took him an hour to search the entire place by himself.

  
At that point, Kylo was nearly losing consciousness. 

  
Still leaning into the railing, Kylo shook his head, desperate to stop obsessing over his failures this past week. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t escape it. 

  
He ravaged through the Inner Rim, the Expansion Region, the Outer Rim…any planet he could possibly set foot on. He tore villages apart like it was a sport; he and his knights interrogated any poor, unsuspecting soul that crossed their paths. If they resisted, he killed them. If they didn’t have any information for him, he killed them. If he was in a merciful mood, he’d set their villages on fire. Usually, he comprised and did both, and in no particular order.

  
When he closed his eyes, Kylo could still hear their screams.

  
He feasted on them. On their fear, their terror. Their pain. It was what kept him going. Something had to, for fuck’s sake. It wasn’t sleep or food or basic human comforts that kept Kylo going this past week- no. Without her, he didn’t have anything. Without her, he didn’t _ want _anything. He was driven by one thing and one thing alone: raging, explosive anger, lighting everything on fire within his vicinity.

  
Kylo’s breath hitched in his throat. Gloved fingers stiffened around the railing. He looked up, shoulders rigid and body tense. The sun reflected off of him with a warm, fiery glow, painting his all black attire a deep, bold orange. His robes rustled at his feet from the warm, gentle breeze. 

  
It was a beautiful evening- Kylo could admit that much, but he didn’t have to like it. Partygoers were just now arriving downtown Canto Bight, ready to drink and eat and fuck their way into oblivion. The casinos, the bars, the clubs would be filled with people. Laughing, dancing, talking, _ breathing. _The thought of it made him sick. The thought of it made him angry. The thought of it reminded him of that night, six fucking days ago. 

  
Kylo felt himself slipping again. Losing control. It pulled him in like a strong current, carrying him out to a sea filled with all of his mistakes that led up to this. Oftentimes this is where he found himself- stuck in a seemingly never fucking ending abyss of blinding rage and shame and defeat. Where he was forced to tread in the waters of his own wrongdoings, threatening to pull him under and drown out every other part of his being. Cruel, unforgiving waters that mocked him of his failures, of every little thing that happened that night.

  
The way she looked in that dress. The way her cheeks burned when he told her he loved her. The brightness of her eyes when she saw the ballroom. Laughing, drinking, dancing. She seemed so happy.

  
Then came their argument. She didn’t _ understand. _He needed more time to trust her. That’s all Kylo needed; time. But the explosion took that away from him. As did the smoke from the fires, sitting atop his ribcage like an anvil. After the first explosion, Kylo couldn’t see. Couldn’t hear. So he followed the Force connection that he intertwined with the diamonds around her neck. He had done that earlier in the day at the hotel, while she was in the bath. 

_  
‘Just for protection,’ _he told himself, as he had watched the light reflect off the necklace. He could hear Kitten splashing in the bath from the other room.

  
Kylo wished he didn’t have to use it. But that Force attachment was how he’s been trying to find her in her dreams every night since she left, and it’s how he found her that night. 

_  
That _night. Through the smoke and fire and chaos. Through the injured guests sprawled out across the floor. Through the debris and glass and blood, her necklace led him to her, as she started climbing up the vibrocord.

  
That’s what haunted him the most. 

  
Her fear, her pain, her _ conflict. _He could still taste it on the tip of his tongue. 

  
He tried. They all did. His knights surrounded him from behind, their Force signatures nearly suffocating him as they used every ounce of power in their veins. As Kylo did, too. But it wasn’t enough. 

  
Kylo didn’t even feel the impact as their jump to lightspeed sent him flying across the room.

  
In fact, he didn’t feel anything. Kylo was numb when he stood up, despite his injuries. He couldn’t feel the blood oozing from his side, or the pounding inside of his skull. All he could focus on was her- the _ absence _of her. 

  
A loud _ crack _brought Kylo back to the present. Slowly, he looked down, and lifted his hands off the railing, sending a chunk of metal tumbling to the ground. 

  
Kylo stepped back, just staring at it. It took him a moment to realize that he must have been applying too much pressure to the intricate, decorative fixture atop of it. Because he snapped part of it off.

  
His lip twitched down. _ I fucking hate this town. _

  
Kylo spun around to leave the balcony but stopped abruptly, clutching his side and hunching forward. 

  
“Fuck, _ fuck.” _He grimaced and looked down at his gloves as he brought them away from his tunic. He was bleeding again. 

  
Kylo huffed, gritting his teeth and storming through the sliding doors that led into the master suite. Leaving a trail of blood behind him, he made his way into the refresher to get a towel. He knew that it was about time he received proper medical attention for his injuries; he wouldn’t be able to find Kitten if he was fucking _ dead._

_  
_ But he had been taking shelter on the _ Night Buzzard _ with his knights, and they didn’t have anything but bacta and bandages. Kylo tried to get his wounds tended to, the night of the attack. After his desperate visit to D’Qar, he inputted the _ Finalizer’s _coordinates into his navigation system and switched on autopilot...

  
...Only to find that the _ Finalizer _ no longer existed; it had been blown to smithereens. Along with Hux and every other living thing on that ship.

  
When Kylo entered the system where the _ Finalizer _used to be, he had to blink multiple times to see if what he was seeing was real or not. Bleeding to the point of delirium, he watched the debris float aimlessly around his TIE silencer. An eerie, high pitched frequency vibrated all around him, adding to the pressure already ringing in his ears from the blasts.

  
Even through his foggy state of mind, it was at this moment that Kylo realized it was all connected. What he should have realized from all along.

  
The security breach with the Resistance fighter... the attacks on six First Order bases… the demolition of the _ Finalizer _… the attack on the Festival of Life… the ‘rescue’ mission of their ex-comrade…it was all connected- and meticulously well. The Resistance planned multiple attacks against the First Order all in one night, and won. 

  
His fingers clenched around the towel. _ The Resistance fucking won. _

  
It was infuriating. It was embarrassing. It was a _ disaster. _And in that agonizing moment of realization, Kylo almost gave up. He knew that if he ignored his wounds that he would eventually bleed out, and he would die a quiet, peaceful death amongst the stars. A quieter death than he deserved, that’s for sure. 

  
Because after everything he had done- the entire galaxy would be happy if he was gone. Who would miss him? Who would cry over him? He thought he found the one person that would miss him when he was gone, but he was wrong. The temptation to let go was so strong, he was mere seconds away from ending his own life.

  
But Kylo Ren was a stubborn man, even in the face of death.

  
He knew that if he let himself succumb to his injuries- they would win the war, too. Not just the battle. His mother and her misguided cause, the fucking _ Resistance, _would win. They’d take advantage of the Order’s disarrayed state and would keep attacking until they snuffed them out. The worst part? They'd do it with Kitten by their side. And he couldn’t stomach the thought of that.

  
He shook his head. “No. _ No. _ I _ will _find you,” he muttered to himself, as he threw the bloody towel on the ground. He tore out of the bathroom and stalked down the corridor, heading for the balcony again, but had to come to a complete stop.

  
In front of him, in the living room, was all six of his knights, sprawled out comfortably on the furniture. The chairs... the sofa... leaning against the top and sides of the sofa. Their weapons littered the ground- save for Lucy, who was never _ not _in Vicrul’s hands.

  
Kylo blinked. He was so caught up in his own misery, in that _ sea _of fucking failures, that he didn’t even notice that they were in his suite. His six, Force-sensitive knights. Whose energy was so powerful, he could usually feel the thrum of it as it flowed through his veins.

  
His stomach dropped. _ I need to get it the fuck together. _

  
They all rose, just to sink to one knee. “Master Ren.”

  
“Up.” Kylo waved a hand. “Report?”

  
“No sign of her, Master Ren,” came Vicrul’s muffled voice through his helmet. “No sign of the Resistance either.”

  
“So, the tip was false?”

  
“Unfortunately.”

  
Kylo tensed, his hands balling into fists by his side. He took tight, controlled steps to the doors that led to the balcony and stopped. He let his gaze travel the length of the skyline, watching the sun _ just _disappear behind the city. 

  
Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes. Behind his eyelids, he could picture all of the entitled, status-hungry people slinking around downtown. Conversing and laughing and dancing with each other, enjoying life via their excessive indulgences.

  
If Kitten were here, perhaps he could stomach being around such nauseating company, if it made her happy. But she wasn’t here. He had no idea where she was. Which meant that everything about Canto Bight just fucking infuriated him.

  
He spun around, breezing past his knights and heading for the door. “Burn it. Burn it down to the ground.”

  
They spoke in unison. “Yes, Master.” 

  
Kylo’s boots assaulted the floor as he passed through the doorway and into the corridor. His knights followed, and shortly after, the sound of marching Stormtrooper’s armor clinking against one another filled the air. 

  
Kylo led the way down the narrow, spiral staircase, and Vicrul immediately stepped in sync with him. 

  
“Master, I tracked the Korras, like you asked.”

  
“And?”

  
“They are in the Tepasi system.”

  
Kylo felt a spark of hope ignite in his chest. “Excellent.”

\---  
  


  
It wasn’t hard finding Myla and Ixxie Korra.

  
They lived on Tepasi, a small but affluent planet in the Galactic Core. It's only city was Unlos Tagge- which was known as a bustling hub for commerce, surrounded by vastly spaced-out pockets of luxury, gated communities. The Korras were both prominent professionals in the medical field, and Kylo could tell their neighborhood, in particular, was among the wealthiest. 

  
Vicrul spoke up from behind. “Md-670 Place is up ahead, at the cul-de-sac.”

  
Kylo picked up his pace. He threw a demand at his division of ‘troopers and they dispersed stealthily, breaking off in threes in all different directions. His knights, flanking him from behind, matched his strides effortlessly. 

  
They had on their usual black armor, with their robes and coats fluttering in the wind behind them. Vicrul, close behind him on his right, swirled his scythe gracefully in his hands, while Kuruk and Cardo had their heavy assault weapons thrown over their shoulders.

  
Trudgen and Ap’lek were behind them, while Ushar was in the rear, dragging his club against the cement with a shrill, deafening _screech._ All of them but Kylo had their sleeves rolled up, showcasing their tattoos that almost glimmered beneath the hololights lining the street.

  
Kylo assumed they looked, and sounded, like death itself. _ Especially _in a place of such wealth.

  
On either side of them, mansions boasted massive front yards, complete with neatly cut grass and exotic flower gardens. Million credit speeders sat in each driveway, while security cameras watched silently from above. It truly was an idyllic neighborhood, Kylo mused, as he took note of the tree branches swaying gently in the wind while insects buzzed and chirped in a peaceful, almost pleasant harmony.

  
Kylo’s lip twitched up under his mask. _ Three, two, one... _

  
The roar of incoming TIE fighters shattered the tranquility of the night. 

  
It was late- about an hour from midnight, so most lights were turned off when they first arrived. But now, the streets were filled with the warm glow emanating from the home’s bedroom windows, MD-670 Place included.

  
Heart palpitations screamed in his chest. The thought that Kitten was here worked his pulse into a frenzy, drove him _ mad. _

  
Kylo kept his eyes locked on the front door as they walked up the stone pathway, the security light flashing on as they did. He slammed a fist into the doorbell, setting off a melody inside that sounded like chirping birds.

  
Within moments, a badly bruised blonde woman opened the door and peeked just her head out. Despite the bandage covering one of her eyes, Kylo recognized her immediately as the woman from the balcony. Myla.

  
“Supreme Leader, how-”

  
“Where is she?” he demanded, placing his palm flat on the door to push it open. She gasped, stumbling back, and Kylo forced his way inside. His knights followed behind him.

  
Confusion and agitation rolled off of her in thick waves. After tightening her robe closed, she cleared her throat and stepped into a low bow. “Supreme Leader, please, do come in.” 

  
He ignored her slight, storming out of the foyer to look around. In front of him was a dimly lit, grand imperial staircase that led to their upper level. Above him hung a crystal chandelier, wrapped in ivy and fresh flowers. Statues and sculptures were in every corner imaginable.

_  
Everything _in here reeked of class, wealth. He stepped left, down the dark corridor, then back to where Myla was standing. Kylo’s heart dropped when he didn’t sense Kitten.

  
“Has she called?”

  
A beat. “I am afraid I don’t know what, or who you are talking about.”

  
Kylo spat venom through gritted teeth. “I encourage you to reconsider lying to your Supreme Leader, _ Myla.” _

  
“I am not lying,” she shot back, raising her chin. “And I encourage you to not threaten me in my own home, _ Supreme Leader.” _

  
Kylo stepped closer to her, his boots tracking dirt onto her white, marble floors. By the front door, his knights shifted their stances. 

  
“Excuse _ me?” _ He kept his voice low, menacing. “What makes you think you can talk to me like that?”

  
She didn’t cower. “I will _ not _ be intimidated by you, _ Kylo Ren. _ I heard about what you did to Canto Bight today and to _ every _ establishment you’ve stepped foot in earlier this week.” She narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms. “And I will _ not _tolerate you setting my home ablaze simply because I can't answer a question you haven’t asked yet.”

  
“I have asked,” he snapped, towering over her. _ “Where is she?” _

  
“Where is _ who!” _ she exploded, raising her hands. “I have no idea who you are talking about. Some context would be much appreciated, _ sir.” _

  
Kylo offered Kitten’s real name, but Myla still looked confused. “I have no idea who that is.” She nodded towards the door. “Now please, kindly remove yourself from my home.”

  
Kylo just glared at her. The defiance pouring out of her irritated him, got under his skin. It reminded him of someone. An unwelcome reminder.

  
He had a sudden urge to snap her neck. 

  
“I am giving you one last chance to _ think _about it.”

  
“I _ am _thinking.”

  
“Think harder, Mrs. Korra,” Vicrul interjected, getting closer so they were both cornering her. “You spoke to her on the balcony that night at the Festival of Life celebration. I suggest offering us any information you might have on her whereabouts, or else there will be grave consequences.”

  
She took a step back, knitting her brows. “Excuse me, who the fuck are you?” 

  
“I’m Vicrul; nice to meet you.” He cleared his throat. “Your wife is a lovely woman, ma’am.”

  
“Vicrul. Vicrul…. _ Oh, Vicrul. _Stars, I didn’t recognize you with the…” she trailed off, waving a hand at his mask. “Yes, yes. I remember now. The beautiful, sad girl that you kept checking on. The one with the bite mark on her neck, no?”

  
“Yes,” they spoke in unison. Kylo slowly looked at him, but Vicrul continued to speak to Myla.

  
“Did she tell you anything that could point us in the direction of where she could be? Something about her old friends, perhaps?”

  
Myla sighed, running her fingers through her hair. “Nope. Look, you’re wasting your _ time. _ And mine. That entire night is just one big blur. We just got home from the infirmary this morning, and I’m suffering a minor concussion. I cannot remember a damn- _ ” _

  
Something inside Kylo snapped. “I’ll _ make _ you remember,” he growled, placing a hand over her face. “Do not move.”

  
Myla yelped and tried to move anyway, but a nod of his head and he kept her in place with the Force. Kylo rummaged through her mind swiftly, efficiently, accessing her every interaction from the last week. Her talk with Kitten, the explosion, the aftermath…

  
All useless. Myla was telling the truth: she didn’t have any information on where she could be. Nor did Kitten reach out to her. 

  
Wrath ripped through Kylo’s body. “FUCK!” His hand flew to his belt to grab his lightsaber. He ignited it and turned to his right, and brought it down on a grand, marble sculpture of a naked woman.

  
He split it in half with a thundering _ crack. _

  
Angry, red sparks flew from his lightsaber as he obliterated it, _ and _the mantle it was on. Bits and pieces of the sculpture flew against his torso, then clattered to the floor. Myla was shouting angrily at him, and he was vaguely aware of her wife running frantically down the stairs and into her arms. 

  
One last slash, and Kylo was done. Not because he quenched his itch for destruction, but because there was nothing left for him to destroy. With deep breaths rattling his lungs, Kylo turned off his lightsaber and put it back under his belt. 

  
“You are to contact the Order if she comes to you.” Kylo lifted a finger in her face, then at her wide-eyed, shaking wife. “Immediately.”

  
There was a loud creak as the front door was opened behind him. He remained in front of them until he heard the boots of his knights leaving her house. 

  
“We will be back in one week, ladies,” he heard Vicrul say. “Ixxie, nice seeing you again.”

  
Clearly Ixxie had no idea who the fuck Vicrul was with his armor on, because the brunette frantically looked at Myla for answers. She ignored her; she was too busy glaring at Kylo with her one good eye. 

  
Kylo turned around and strode away, stepping on the debris from the destroyed sculpture with a _ crunch_. 

  
“Why?” Myla called out, voice wavering. “What do you want from her?”

  
Kylo came to a halt. He kept his back to them, and turned his head to the left. “That is none of your concern.”

  
Ixxie was whispering furiously at Myla, warning her to stop, but she didn’t listen. “Are you trying to help her, or harm her?” Soft footsteps approached him. “If you found her, would you _ kill _her?”

  
Kylo whipped around. _ “No.” _

  
“Then, you’re trying to help her?”

  
A beat. “Yes.”

  
Myla narrowed her eyes. “You hesitated.”

  
“And _you _are overstepping,” Kylo growled. The urge to snap her neck again resurfaced. “I need to find her, to protect her. Because she belongs to _me.”_

  
“Human beings _ don’t _belong to other human beings,” she flared, gesturing behind him at his knights, hovering outside of the house. “Someone who leads former slaves should know that.”

_  
“She wasn’t my slave.” _

  
“Well, she sure as hell didn’t look _ free! _I watched her face when she saw you from the balcony. She looked afraid. On edge. There was such a brightness about her... but something about it felt muted, overshadowed.” She looked him up and down. “Now I know why.”

  
Kylo snapped. A gloved hand flashed out, and Myla flew across the room, her neck connecting with his hand. 

  
“You. Are. An. Irritant.” His fingers twitched around her throat. “And a subject of the First Order. _ My _subject. I suggest you start behaving like it.”

  
Kylo could hear Myla gasp and sputter, but he couldn’t see her. All he could see was red. A red film, blurring and distorting his vision through the visor of his mask. A part of him noticed that Ixxie was yelling and crying at him, begging to let go. He couldn’t focus on her though. Couldn’t focus on anything. 

  
Because the memories were back. He was drowning in them.

  
Her smile. Her sinful, honeyed sighs of pleasure as she unraveled at his touch. The way her eyes widened when he asked her to be his, until the end of time.

_  
“Rule with me. Be my Empress.’ _

  
Tears running down her face. _ ‘Kylo, I can’t.’ _

  
A fresh wave of rage sparked beneath Kylo’s skin, lighting his cells on fire. His hand tightened around Myla’s windpipe. 

_  
“Please! _ You’re killing her!” Ixxie cried, viciously tugging on his arm. Though she was right next to him, her words sounded far away to Kylo, distorted. “PLEASE! Please, please, _ please…” _

  
He violently shook his head, eyes still closed. Myla was coughing, trying to rip his hand off her throat. Getting weaker and weaker by the second. Ixxie was crying. And Kylo- Kylo was out of control. 

  
A voice spoke inside of his head. _ “Master Ren.” _

  
Kylo grunted. _ “Six days, Vicrul.” _

_  
“I know. But I urge you to think this through. Remember your goal.” _

  
His eyes shot open. He loosened his grip around Myla’s throat, just a bit.

  
“My... goal,” Kylo rasped, chest heaving. He vaguely noticed a warmth seeping from his side; he was bleeding again. He felt disoriented. “My goal?”

  
Vicrul maneuvered through the door frame, moved the hysterical Ixxie aside, and stood beside him. “We are leaving today empty handed, but there is a chance that she will seek refuge here, Master Ren.” He placed a heavy hand on his shoulder. “Keeping Mrs. Korra alive is beneficial for your goal of finding her. I will personally keep tabs on their home. I will personally ensure that you get her _ back, _okay?”

  
Kylo’s hands began to shake. His chest hurt. His head hurt. _ Everything _fucking hurt. He just wanted it to end. He just wanted to see her again.

  
He let Myla go and spun around. She collapsed to the ground with a heavy _ thud, _ coughing and gasping for air. Ixxie immediately flew to her side, wailing. As they were almost off their property, he heard her yell a string of profanities at him- one slur included the word _ ‘monster.’ _

  
Kylo didn’t look back.

  
The walk back to the _ Night Buzzard _was quiet. The TIE fighters had left after he alerted the Stormtroopers to pull their division out, leaving Tepasi quiet and idyllic once again. The only sound that hung around him and his six knights were their footsteps, and the occasional tune that Ushar would whistle to himself. 

  
Kylo used this time to try and center himself. He needed to be calm, in control for tonight, because the level of meditation he needed to achieve finding his Force signature on that stupid diamond necklace was _ astronomical. _And Kylo decided that tonight was the night. This time, he would break through and be able to find Kitten’s dream state.

  
Failure wasn't an option.

  
Upon arriving at the shuttle, his knights dispersed and went to their own respected quarters, while Kylo went straight to the command room. Vicrul accompanied him.

  
“We should regroup on Pryde’s ship, Master. Some real food and rest will serve you well.”

  
“No, Pryde is almost as bad as Hux,” he muttered, sinking down into the co-pilot seat. The movement caused a shooting pain in his side, and a deep groan blew through his lips. “Fucking _ hell, _ that hurt likes a bitch_.” _

  
Vicrul took a heavy seat, too, and took off his helmet. “Well, Hux is dead. So at least you only have to deal with the lesser of the two twats.” 

  
Kylo scoffed, but it only caused him further pain. Grimacing, he lifted his hands and removed his helmet. He let it fall to the ground with a solid _ bang. _

  
He felt Vicrul’s eyes on him. “You desperately need your wounds tended to, Master.”

  
Kylo frowned. “I’m fine.”

  
Vicrul didn’t say anything, but Kylo could sense his disapproval.

  
The next thirty minutes were spent in silence. Within that time, Kylo tried his best to let go of his anger. Partly because he knew he needed a clear mind for his mission tonight, but also because Vicrul’s energy had that effect on him- but only when they were alone. Collectively, the knight's energy fueled, and matched his anger- validated his fury. But Vicrul…. he remained neutral and calm, no matter the circumstance. 

  
It was something he admired, and almost envied, about him. 

  
Kylo looked directly at him. “Do you think she was losing her light in my shadow?” 

  
Vicrul stayed facing the black depths of space, with one hand resting atop the throttle. “It doesn’t matter what I think.”

  
“I’m asking you what you think. So yes, it does matter.”

  
Vicrul eyed him. “You don’t want to hear my honest answer, Master.”

  
“I’m asking you _ because _you’re the only person in this entire fucking galaxy that gives me honest answers.” Kylo’s eye twitched. “Tell me.”

  
“Okay, then...” Vicrul shifted in his seat so he was facing him. “Yes. I think part of her light was diminished because of you.”

  
“Fuck.”

  
Vicrul sighed. “I told you you wouldn’t like it.”

  
“But I took care of her.”

  
“I know you did.”

  
Kylo sunk into his seat, pushing the hair out of his face. “You warned me. Twice. And I didn’t listen.”

  
“I know you didn’t.”

  
Kylo just sat there for a moment. Thinking about everything that had happened, starting with day one. Capturing her. Carrying her back to his shuttle. Watching her sleep. Becoming _ obsessed. _Hellbent on bending her to his will until she broke, until she submitted to him and the First Order. Being awful to her. Cruel to her. Bringing her to sector 45B...

  
Kylo shuddered. “In the beginning, I, I did horrible things to her. Things that she should hate me for."

  
“She was a prisoner of war, Master Ren,” Vicrul mused, tapping his fingers on the throttle. “Make no mistake- she would have done the same to you, if not _ worse, _if roles were reversed. If the Resistance had captured you, she would have sliced your head clean off your shoulders the first chance she got.”

  
Kylo thought about it, then shrugged. “She would do that now.”

  
“You’re not wrong.”

  
“I just, I thought maybe… giving her a home was what she needed.” Kylo paused.” I thought _ I _ was what she needed.”

  
“I think a part of her _ does _need you.”

  
“But not a big enough part to make her stay.”

  
Vicrul softened his tone. “No, Master. Not enough to stay.”

  
They fell into silence again. But this time, a severe sadness sat on his shoulders. No anger, no rage. Just sadness. His eyes glazed over as they drifted through space at a leisurely pace, the twinkling stars passing by him with a bright, mocking optimism. Time passed like this for what felt like hours, and it wasn’t until he felt Vicrul’s eyes on him that the silence was interrupted.

  
“What is it, Vicrul.”

  
“If I may be so bold, Master Ren…”

  
Kylo sighed. “Spit it out.”

  
“Have you considered that maybe, part of this attraction was just… infatuation with her? Lust, perhaps? And that maybe, just maybe, some time apart would help you detach from that obsession?”

  
Kylo sat up straight, and very, _ very _ slowly looked at Vicrul. “You think… I am scouring the universe- badly bleeding, might I add, while _ entirely _ ignoring my responsibilities as the Supreme Leader of the galaxy over some fucking _ pussy? _ Because of _lust?” _

  
“No, no, _ no_. Don’t get me wrong. I know you care for her, deeply.” Vicrul raised his hands in defense. “I’m just saying… I watched this entire thing progress, Master. And given how it started, letting her go first might help you _ get _her back. Willingly.”

  
Kylo’s nostrils flared. He spoke with a tense jaw. “Thank you for your words of wisdom, Vicrul, but I think now is about time to stop talking.”

  
“Master-”

  
Kylo stood up abruptly. “Set the coordinates to the _ Steadfast_. I need to treat this wound before it fucking festers.”

\---  
  


Kylo’s visit to the medbay didn’t take long.

  
A handful of stitches and one antibiotic prescription later, Kylo made it to his new quarters aboard the _ Steadfast- _a Resurgent class Star Destroyer that belonged to the new General of the First Order Army, Enric Pyrde. 

  
There was something about Pyrde that irked Kylo, but for the most part he trusted him with his duties. He was rather competent- he didn’t need much direction from his Supreme Leader, which was ideal right now for Kylo.

  
Because he had other things to do.

  
Still clothed in his usual attire- boots and robes included, Kylo sunk to the floor in his spacious, blindingly white quarters and closed his eyes. He crossed his legs beneath him, sat up straight, and drew in a deep breath. His stomach growled, but he pushed his feelings of hunger aside. Just like the hot, untouched meal that sat on his desk. He didn’t have time or patience to eat.

  
It was time to find her.

  
The past six nights, Kylo had sat down aboard the _ Night Buzzard, _ trying to locate the Force-infused diamond necklace via _ grueling _ meditation and dedication. He had yet to find _ her, _but each time he got closer to the beckoning of his Force bond. That bond wasn't strong enough for him to Force connect with her in real time- she would have to be Force-sensitive for that, but he would be able to access parts of her subconscious as long as the necklace was near her.

  
Once he got there, he wouldn’t be able to see her physical location- unfortunately, but he’d be able to communicate with her. And if he could just talk to her, he could convince her to come home. 

  
That thought alone was enough for Kylo to clear his mind and focus. He pushed aside his thirst, his hunger, and the stinging in his side from his stitches. He sat like this for _ hours _\- his focus never wavering, as he pictured her. Her face. Her scent. The sound of her voice. Her energy. All while mentally searching through the galaxy to find his own Force signature. 

  
He was getting closer, he knew that. Because his breathing involuntarily sped up. His heart rate spiked, his entire body tensed. Sweat broke out on his forehead. An immense pressure settled in his skull. 

  
Suddenly, Kylo lost control of his limbs. It felt like he was falling down and down into the darkness, into a never-ending pit. For the briefest of moments, panic swelled in his chest as he seemed to hover in the dark like he was weightless. 

  
But then a blinding light flashed before his eyes and he saw someone down below. He saw _ her. _

  
A smile touched his lips. _ “Kitten.” _

  
Kylo fell to the ground with a wet _ plop. _

_  
“Ow,” _ he groaned, rolling over onto his side. He tried to get to his feet, but he kept sliding in the thick sludge that coated the floor- but not _ his _floor.

  
Physically, Kylo remained sitting on the floor aboard the _ Steadfast, _sweating and grunting and shaking from the effort of Force astral projecting, but mentally, he was in the dank, dark dream state that Kitten constructed in her mind. 

  
It took him a few tries to stand up and steady his footing. He squinted in the dark, but couldn’t see much. A thick fog surrounded him, consumed him, as it licked up his legs and swirled around his torso. A cold chilled him to the bone.

  
“Kitten? Can you hear me?”

  
No response, but he knew she was here. He could sense it. He tried to move forward with haste, but his limbs felt heavy here, tired. Like he was trying to walk underwater.

  
Ominous voices floated in the air around him- old men yelling, children laughing, a woman crying. This is how Kylo knew that the necklace led him to her dream state- not her physical location or conscious mind. What Kylo was doing was nearly impossible- he knew that. Snoke told him that only powerful Sith Lords were able to accomplish such a feat.

  
Kylo frowned, making his way through the sludge. He hadn’t thought about Snoke in _ years. _But Force projecting was one of the last things he taught Kylo, before he pushed him too far and lost his life for it. Snoke had a tendency to use manipulation and humiliation as the cornerstones of his training methods, and Kylo had had enough. 

  
So he cleared his mind, submissively endured the abuse as Snoke lashed out- which is how he earned the scar across his face, and let him believe that he had the upper hand. Kylo had him so fooled, he really thought he was handing his lightsaber over to him, per his demand. He had said that a weak man like Kylo didn’t _ ‘deserve such a weapon.’ _ So Kylo handed it over to him, like the obedient apprentice he was.

  
And ignited it the moment it was aimed at his heart.

  
Kylo shivered, putting one foot in front of the other. He didn’t have time to reminisce about his old Master. He had to-

_  
“Why did they do this? Why?” _

  
Kylo stilled. The air was stolen from his lungs. _“Kitten?”_

_  
“Kylo? Is that really you?” _she whispered, fear evident in her voice. It sounded distorted- far away. Like she was speaking to him through a broken holotransmitter.

  
Kylo ran. Tried to, at least. But whatever Kitten constructed in her unconscious was dark, foul, and _ viscous. _With each passing step, Kylo felt himself sink even deeper. Up ahead, that same blinding light flashed above, illuminating a vast swamp area.

  
“Yes, it’s me,” he called out. His deep voice echoed all around him. Even though he was pushing forward with all his strength, it felt like he couldn’t walk fast enough. “What is this place, Kitten? Where are we?”

_  
“I’m back where it all started,” _ she sobbed. 

  
He squinted in the dark. He thought he saw a shadow up ahead, but he couldn’t tell. “And where is that?” 

_  
“Mimban. Where my parents left me. No matter how hard I try, I can never escape it.” _

  
Guilt seized Kylo’s heart. She was in pain, and he couldn’t do anything about it. He couldn’t even _ see _her, for fuck’s sake.

  
“Kitten, come into the light. I want to see you.”  
_  
“I was just a baby,” _ she sniffled. _ “What did I do wrong?” _There was a rustling of fabric in the dark, and Kylo imagined she was wrapped up in a blanket in the muck, holding herself as she cried. 

  
He desperately continued to walk through the mud, despite sinking deeper and deeper, and tried to follow the sound of her broken, distorted voice.

_  
“They told me my parents were from Coruscant, but they went all the way to Mimban, the fucking swamp planet, to get rid of me. Do you believe it?” _

  
Kylo doubted she was looking for an answer- it seemed as though she was having a conversation with herself. But he tried anyway.

  
“No, babygirl. I can’t believe it,” he murmured. “Can you come into the light for me?”

  
There was more rustling, then wet, sloppy footsteps. Kylo stilled and held his breath. 

_  
Please, please, please. _He just wanted to see her.

  
Kitten emerged into the dimly lit patch before him. He couldn’t get a clear look at her, but from what he could tell, she was a _ mess. _ Eyes red, hair all over the place, and tears falling down her face. He could barely recognize her, but it was still _ her. _His girl.

  
A burst of hope exploded within him. He took a step forward, and held out his hand. He kept his voice calm and in control, even though his hands were shaking uncontrollably. “Come to me, Kitten.”

  
She took a step back. “Is, is this real?” she sniffled.

  
“Yes. We are in your dream state.” He took another step closer to her, his boots squelching in the mud, but she stepped back again. “Come here. I just want to talk.”

  
“I have heard you every night. You have been calling my name, over and over again. It’s so loud, it wakes me up every single time,” she cried, her voice breaking. “I’ve been so, so scared, Kylo.”

  
Kylo’s stomach dropped. “Why are you afraid, Kitten? I won’t hurt you. I _ can’t _hurt you in here, even if I wanted to. I am but a guest in your mind.” 

  
“Guest? What?" she panicked. "How, how did you find me?” 

  
“Come here, please, and I will tell you. I can barely see you.”

  
“No, no. General Organa said this isn’t real,” she whispered, mostly to herself. She closed her eyes and frantically shook her head. She looked crazed, unstable. “She, she said I’m safe here- that if I see you, it’s just a projection from my memories. That the Force doesn’t work this way.”

  
Kylo stopped, his brows pulling together. His mother knew that Force astral projection was a very _ real _thing- she used to tell him about it in his adolescence, about the dangers of it. That it was wrong, and a violation, and the dark power associated with it was considered criminal to the Jedi Order. 

  
But for some reason, she was lying to Kitten about it.

  
“My mother is lying to you,” he said, slowly. “I don’t know why, but she is.”

  
“No, no, _ no,” _she cried. “She wouldn’t lie to me. She said she wants to help me.”

  
“You have to listen to me. _ Please- _”

  
A deep gurgling sound roared beneath their feet, and the ground started to shift and shake. The strange, flickering light above them started to shine so bright, it hurt his eyes. A deafening whine filled the air.

  
She collapsed on the floor, covering her ears. “Please, _ please _make it stop!”

  
“Kitten!” Kylo yelled over the screeching, trying to reach for her on the ground. But with one last violent shake, the ground tilted and sent them sliding down and down, and down some more, into nothingness. He knew what was happening- Kitten was waking up from her nightmare, and her dream world was collapsing. 

  
At least, that’s what he thought was happening. But instead of landing on his floor aboard the _ Steadfast, _Kylo tumbled onto a patch of tall grass.

  
“That looked like it hurt,” he heard her say, from far away.

  
Kylo groaned, turning over on his side to sit up on his elbows. He found himself in a meadow, with rolling, golden hills off in the distance. He could hear the gentle lap of water, but he had yet to find the source of it.

  
Sitting high in the bright blue sky was the sun, beating down on him, while the smell of honeysuckles wafted under his nostrils. Kylo tensed as nostalgia hit him in the fucking face. 

  
He was on Chandrila, his home planet. Well, at least Kitten’s depiction of it.

  
“What the _ fuck,” _he muttered to himself, sitting up. “Is this the meadow by my childhood home?” 

  
“Yes,” came her soft, fragile voice. She sniffled a few times. “Your mother showed me pictures the other day. Looked pretty.”

  
Kylo looked all over for her, trying to follow the sound of her voice, but he couldn’t see anything through the grass. Pushing himself off the ground, he quickly scanned the area. His eyes widened, his lips gently parted once he found her, standing in the shallow part of the sparkling, green lake. 

  
She was dripping wet and completely naked.

  
Kylo walked straight towards her, absentmindedly brushing the muck off of his tunic as he did. She was facing away from him, giving him an excruciatingly good view of her backside. He watched, mesmerized, as droplets of water sensually rolled down her flesh, glistening as they traced her every curve. Her skin was basically glowing under the sunlight, emphasizing and illuminating the shape of her figure. She looked like a fucking goddess. 

  
He swallowed thickly. “Are you... are you feeling better, Kitten?”

  
“Yeah, I’m fine,” she hummed, distracted, as she ran the tips of her fingers along the top of the water. “The panic always stops when I get out of there.”

  
Kylo took a step closer to the edge of the water. He wished he could see her face. “Do you dream about Mimban often?”

  
She shrugged. “I used to all the time as a teenager, but the nightmares stopped for a while. They only recently came back, ever since…”

  
“Ever since six days ago?”

  
She finally turned her head to meet his gaze, looking up at him through her wet lashes. She nodded once.

  
Kylo felt something inside of him come to life. That deep, hungry part of him that had been desperate, _ starving _to see her face. Every fiber of his being buzzed to life at the sight of it. Her bright, beautiful eyes. Her pink, soft lips, pulled down into a sensual pout...

  
“Is this actually real?” she whispered, gesturing towards him. “Are _ you _real?”

  
Kylo cleared his throat. “Yes.”

  
She frowned. The doubt was evident on her face.

  
Irritation found its way under his skin. “You don’t believe me. You still believe your General that the Force doesn’t work this way._” _

  
“I don’t know whom to believe.”

  
“You should believe _ me. _I have never lied to you, Kitten, but I can guarantee my mother has.”

  
“Okay," she said, slowly. "Say this _ is _ real, why are you here in my _ dreams? _Are you here to steal me back?”

  
“Steal?” Kylo asked, raising his brows. “No. I just want to talk. About you coming home to me, Kitten.”

  
“Home,” she echoed, a peculiar look on her face. _ “Home. _ Hm._” _

  
“Hm?”

  
“Hm.” 

  
Kylo frowned. “That _ is _annoying.”

  
She almost smiled at him, before turning back around to face the lake. They stood there in silence, her back to him, as the sadness rolled off of her and sat heavily between them. Kylo couldn’t help but notice that, even though Kitten got what she wanted by escaping, nothing about her seemed _ happy. _Not one bit.

  
He couldn’t hold off any longer. “Why did you leave?” he demanded. “Give me an honest answer.”

  
Kitten sighed, keeping her gaze locked on the lake before them. “Do you remember that day, right before you gave me my first flying lesson? The day we went to Atterra Alpha.”

  
He stepped closer to her, his boots completely emerged in water now. “Yes, I do.”

  
She abruptly pivoted her body towards him. “Well, do you remember what I said? Right before you agreed to teach me?”

  
Kylo didn’t hesitate. “That you felt like a little bird with broken wings, stuck up high in a tree too tall for her own good.”

  
Her lips turned up into a smile, just a bit. “You paid attention.”

  
“I always did.”

  
She walked over to him, water splashing around her legs. “Well, I was thinking about it, before I fell asleep. And I realized… that’s how it felt, being with you.”

  
Kylo swallowed, her proximity spiking his adrenaline. His eyes darted down the length of her naked body. “I, I don’t follow.”

  
“I was on top of the _ world _ with you, Kylo, and I could see everything I wanted so clearly from up there. But at the same time, it was all out of my reach, because my wings were damaged. And that...that made me feel like I had everything, but nothing, all at the same time.”

  
“I wanted to _ give _you everything,” he said, fiercely. “I still do.”

  
“Not everything, Kylo. Not everything.” Kitten shook her head sadly, and walked past him to get out of the water. 

  
Kylo followed after her, emotion rising in his throat. “But I gave you a _ home.” _

  
“In the form of a cage,” she snapped. A sudden gust of wind picked up, and Kitten wrapped her arms around her breasts. She raised her voice. “That _ is _ why I left.”

  
Kylo’s aching heart pounded savagely against his sternum. “You said that you loved me. Was that a lie, huh? Just to get me to put my guard down?”

_  
“No,” _she hissed. “I wouldn’t lie about something like that.”

  
“Then what do you want from me, Kitten! What do you fucking _ want!_” he exploded, throwing his hands up in the air. “Do you want _ me _ to submit to _ you? _ Huh? To get on my knees and offer myself to you? To be _ your _prisoner?”

  
“You know what I want,” she flared. “I told you what I wanted. From day one- that never changed. I wanted freedom, and instead, you gave me a diamond necklace and false promises that _ maybe _one day you would trust me.”

  
“And I was right, wasn’t I?” Kylo laughed a humorless laugh. “You hate me because I told you I couldn't trust you, but what did you do, Kitten? You fucking climbed up that rope and _ left _me.”

  
“BECAUSE YOU CALLED ME YOUR PRISONER!”

  
“If you would just let me take care of you, I wouldn’t have to keep such tight restrictions on you!” Spit flew from Kylo’s mouth. “But no, you are too proud. You are too _ fucking _stubborn to let anyone take care of you!”

  
“Don’t you fucking dare make this about _ me _ and _ my _trauma.” She pointed a finger at him. “What happened between us- it wasn’t just about me needing a home. It’s about you and your crazy fucking impulsive need to control and own me. Admit it. Admit that-”

  
She said something else, but a strong gust of wind enveloped them, drowning out all of his senses. Kylo looked up to see black, rolling clouds swallow the sun and blue sky instantaneously. A brilliant flash of lightning split across the sky, followed by a colossal clap of thunder. Moments later it started to rain.

  
Wordlessly, and fucking fuming, Kylo lifted his hands to his neck and unclipped his robes from his tunic. With a fluid motion, he ripped them off his back and handed them out to her. 

  
Her mouth gaped open. “Are you fucking serious?”

  
“What?” he snapped. “Six days and you can’t fathom the idea of touching something that’s mine?”

_  
“No, _ that’s not it. I just-” she stopped, gesturing towards it. She tentatively inched away, nervous, and Kylo slowly realized why she was hesitating.

  
He took a deep breath, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Touching this won't give me any advantage on finding you or your base- unfortunately,” he muttered. He thrust it at her again. “Just take the fucking cloak, Kitten. You’re naked and it’s raining.”

  
One last look, and she reached out to grab it from his hands. Squinting in the rain, she threw his robes around her shoulders and held it close to her body. Within seconds, the lake started to flicker and ripple in an odd way- as did the hills. 

  
Kylo knew that he only had moments before she woke up.

  
“Kitten, listen to me, we don’t have much time. I don’t want to fight anymore,” he pleaded, reaching out to grab her shoulders. “Just...meet me where it all started, okay? Groman’s bar on Corellia. _ Just _ to talk. Without the Resistance, without the First Order. Just _ us.” _

  
“Kylo,” she whispered, tears flooding her eyes. “I _ can’t.” _

  
“Yes, yes you can. Deep down, you know you don’t belong there, with them. You were meant for bigger things, _ better _things.” Kylo shook her shoulders. “Come back. Be my Empress. Rule with me.”

  
“Kylo, you don’t understand, I….” she trailed off, her voice just a faint sound tickling his ears. The projection of her started to dissipate right before his eyes, as did everything around him. The ground started to tilt again.

  
“No, no, come back,” Kylo pleaded, his voice breaking. He rapidly blinked away tears. “Tell me you will meet me, Kitten! Tell me you will be there!”

  
Kitten, the lake, the trees, the sky… all of it started to deteriorate in front of him. He could _ feel _ her dream state shift all around him as she woke up. He could _ feel _the pressure of her conscious mind, seeping into the ground beneath him as it split and cracked open.

_  
“Kitten,” _he gasped, trying to hold on to her. But she quite literally slipped through his fingers. He yelled at the top of his lungs. “Wait, NO!”

  
Everything went dark, and Kylo collapsed on the floor of his quarters aboard the _ Steadfast. _

  
Kylo greedily pulled air through his lips, coughing and sputtering as he did. Everything hurt. His mind, his body, his soul. His limbs shook with violent, erratic spasms. His vision was blurred, spotty. He groaned, trying to lift his head off the ground, but he couldn’t. He just laid there, broken and dripping in sweat.

  
It felt like hours before his body got acclimated to reality again.

  
But even when he felt steady enough to get up, Kylo didn’t move from off the floor. He just laid there, in the fetal position, replaying the last ten seconds he spent in her dream, over and over again. While something else, something else he was trying to shut out, gnawed at his insides. But his efforts proved futile. 

  
Kylo saw a glimpse of her consciousness as she woke up.

  
And for a split second, it was the sweetest moment he had in six days. He could feel her warmth. Her scent filled his nostrils. He could feel her supple body, melting into the comforter underneath her. Kylo didn’t want it to end. But his sweetest moment soon tasted bitter in his mouth. Because in her bed, he sensed something else.

  
A warm body was sleeping next to her.

  
He had no idea who it was; he wasn’t there in her consciousness long enough to find out. He couldn’t sense anything about them. But his mind immediately flashed to Drox. Laying next to her. Soothing her bad dreams by stroking her hair. By holding her and kissing her forehead and rubbing her back. 

  
Kylo violently rolled on his side and threw up all over the floor. 

  
He did so until all that was left was bile, and by the time he was done, Kylo was _ exhausted. _ With a guttural groan, he rolled over on his back. He splayed his arms and legs out on the floor, keeping his gaze locked on the ceiling, even though the content of his last meal laid just a few inches above his head.

  
Tears leaked from his eyes, snot dripped from his nose. His throat burned, his stitches ached. He didn’t move, he barely _ blinked. _He even had to remind himself to fucking breathe.

  
It was at this moment that Kylo realized he had hit rock bottom. 

  
All of this was pathetic, he knew that. He was ashamed of it- embarrassed. But not enough to push himself off the floor. Not enough to stand up and walk over to his refresher and take a shower.

  
No. Kylo was tired. He just wanted to lay here and ignore it all. Just for one night. So Kylo took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and imagined that he was the warm body by her side.  
  


This is how the Supreme Leader of the galaxy fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading, as always. things are kinda crazy rn but the positivity and support i get from my readers keeps me going. seriously. thank you.
> 
> <3
> 
> PS see the aesthetic for this chapter [ here ](https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMJhgNPCR/)


	20. Fuck the Greater Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I wouldn't hold you, make you my captive,_   
_Don't hold me too._
> 
> _And the tighter you grip, yeah, the harder I'm pulling,_   
_'Till we fall through._
> 
> _I'm a jagwar calling,_   
_I make a bad, bad prisoner._
> 
> _I'm a bird free falling,_   
_Wasn't born just to please ya._
> 
> _If you love it, let it go._
> 
> -Jagwar (SHELLS)  
listen [ here.](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2r3k4ZPmxsz42GRLZSGBUH?si=PC5m6-kzTsSC22dJqr_KPQ)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello lovelies. welcome to another long, complicated chapter. this is the single-handed most important chapter for Kitten and it was HARD to write.
> 
> warnings: angst, explicit sexual content. this isn't as draining as the last two, but please keep in mind that there is still ongoing conflict and that might be stressful to read. all my love.

### 

Fuck the Greater Good

You shot up in bed, gasping for air.

  
Fingernails dug into your palms, hair stuck to your slick forehead. Your heartbeat thrummed violently against your sternum. You felt like you were going to be sick.

  
Vaguely, you felt a body stir next to you. Followed by the sound of your name, and warm arms wrapping around you. 

  
“It’s okay, shhhhh,” your best friend hushed, tugging you closer to her chest.

  
You blindly clutched onto her in the dark. “I, I-” 

  
“It’s okay, just breathe,” she murmured, stroking your hair. “Just like I told you. In through your nose, out through your mouth.” 

_  
In through my nose, out through my mouth. _ You repeated this to yourself until your pulse slowed, until the uneasiness in your stomach subsided. Breathing like this was the only thing that calmed you down. _ Zeven _was the only thing that calmed you down.

  
She had been doing this for the last six nights.

  
“More nightmares?” she whispered, slowly releasing you as you pulled away. “Did you… hear him again?”

  
You took a deep breath. “Yes. But this time- I _ saw _him. He was there, and we spoke. He, he was angry, and desperate, and told me to come back, but I, I-” You had to stop, tears threatening to fall. You were just so, so tired.

  
“Hey, hey, it’s okay,” she cooed, reaching for you in the dark again. “You heard Organa, he can’t _ actually _get to you in your dreams. It’s just your imagination. It’s just- what the fuck?”

  
There was rustling on the bed, and Zeven cursed again before saying your name.

  
“Hurry- turn the light on.”

  
Sniffling, you reached over to the bedside table and felt around for the lightpod. A soft _ click _and a warm light flooded your small, underground quarters, illuminating Zeven’s wide eyes and worried expression. She was holding a mass of black fabric in her hands.

  
“Zeven? What’s wrong?”

  
“What the fuck is this?” She thrust what appeared to be a black blanket in your direction. You squinted and moved forward, reaching out for it, and immediately felt a pang of electricity course through your body.

  
It was Kylo’s cloak.

  
Your fingers seized around it. Your mouth hung open. You wordlessly looked at Zeven, who was watching _ you, _terrified.

  
“Is this….”

  
You nodded.

  
“Oh _ hell _no,” she said, gripping onto the cloak and pushing herself off the bed. She didn’t even put on her shoes before ripping through the door.

  
You scrambled to follow her. “Zeven! Wait, where are you going?”

  
“To see the fucking General,” she seethed. Lights in the narrow tunnel flickered on as she stormed through it. You hurried past the row of doors that led to your comrade’s rooms, placing your arms across your chest.

  
“What?” you shot back, trying to keep your voice hushed. “It’s like four in the morning!”

  
“I don’t care what time it is.”

  
“But-”

  
“There is no _ but; _ our General has some explaining to do. _ ” _She paused at the end of the corridor, looking back at you before stepping into the control room. “You coming or not?”

  
You gave her a curt nod. “I’m coming.”

  
The walk to the central cavern felt longer than it was, mainly because you were barefoot and cold. Sheltering in an abandoned mine on the planet Crait, you were not only nearly freezing to death, but you were getting filthy, too. The ground was dirt, the walls were dirt, and the unused equipment scattered around the control room was covered in dust, and of _ course- _dirt. 

  
And this was the _ highest _platform- you couldn’t even imagine how dirty and decayed the lower levels were. Dusty stairways were stationed in every corner here, leading to the dark network of tunnels that sprawled out beneath you. You hadn’t seen it for yourself, but you heard the others say that it went miles down, each platform filled with forgotten storage units, tankers, fuel, and various artillery units. Lights flickered throughout the entire place, and deep pockets of unidentified muck littered the entire path out of the quarter’s sector. As you jumped over a big puddle, you couldn’t help but think that before you were taken, this type of place would have felt like home. 

  
But now, you just didn’t feel like you fit in here anymore. 

  
Instead, you found yourself missing the soft hum of machinery, the harsh sterility of the Finalizer. The glossy floors and matte walls, with lights bright enough to burn your irises. The undeniable comfort of your quarters, with your large bed and your pristinely clean living quarters. Some of your best days were spent in that bed. With Ani sprawled out next to you, playfully batting at your hand as you rubbed his belly. With Kylo rubbing your back, and-

  
You had to stop yourself. You had to remind yourself why you left. 

_  
I am free here. Nobody owns me in the Resistance. _

  
You held your head high, and let this thought carry you the rest of the way to the central cavern. It was the main hub of the entire first level, serving as the place to hold meetings and eat meals. It was the only sector that had equipment that actually worked, and it boasted one small, private room in the back that was reserved for the General.

  
Taking the last step out of the corridor, you and Zeven found yourselves enveloped in a dim, warm glow emanating from a single lantern. It was placed in the center of the circular room, on the only preoccupied table. At that table sat General Organa, hunched over a datapad, with her face in her hands. She didn’t stir, even though your arrival wasn’t necessarily quiet.

  
Zeven cleared her throat.

  
Her head snapped up, her hand flew to her heart. “Oh, maker have mercy. You scared me half to death.”

  
“Sorry, General,” Zeven muttered, walking forward to hold out the cloak. “But we have a _ big _ problem.”

  
Serious, brown eyes looked at you, then back to Zeven. She carefully stood up, her wrinkled hands smoothing out her uniform as she did. She was donning her usual olive green jumpsuit with a brown vest and belt, with her grey-kissed brown hair braided and pinned to the top of her head, reminiscent of a crown. She looked so tired, you weren’t sure if she woke up ungodly early or if she simply didn’t go to bed the night before.

  
Organa stopped before Zeven and grabbed the cloak. Parts of it unraveled to the ground with a _ thump _as she turned it around in her hands. “This…” she trailed off, whispering. “This is my son’s cloak, isn’t it?”

  
You took a tentative step closer, your hands nervously tugging at the fabric of your sweatpants. “Yes, General.”

  
“But you didn’t have this when you arrived earlier this week, did you?”

  
“No, ma’am. I-”

  
“Look, that’s the issue, General,” Zeven interjected, letting out an impatient sigh. “You told us the voice in her head was just a memory. But now, not only did he _ find _ her, he was able to leave something behind! I mean, isn’t this cause for concern?”

  
The General frowned, just a bit. She glanced down at the cloak again, gently rubbing her fingers across it. “I can’t say for sure.”

  
“Well, shouldn’t we leave? What if he saw our coordinates? The First Order could be here any minute!”

  
“I don’t think we should jump to that conclusion, soldier.”

  
“But-”

  
“Zeven,” Organa said, offering a small smile. “Thank you for bringing this to me. But I’d like to talk to your squad leader now. Alone.”

  
Your heart dropped. Zeven had been your security blanket the past week- you hadn’t been without her. And you _ definitely _hadn’t been cornered like this without support. You nervously glanced at your best friend, who was shooting daggers at an unbothered General.

  
As Organa wandered back to the stool at her table, Zeven turned to you and gave you a fierce look. _ “Are you okay?” _she mouthed, reaching out to grab your hands. 

  
You swallowed thickly and nodded. “Yeah.”

  
With one last squeeze and a frown, Zeven left you alone with General Organa. You took a deep breath and walked towards the center of the room, hovering an awkward distance away from the table. If this was before everything, you’d feel comfortable enough to sit down with her and call her Leia. But now things felt weird. Not to mention you still haven’t forgiven her for abandoning you on Canto Bight.

  
She set the cloak down and nodded towards the table. “Come here child; I don’t bite.”

  
“Sorry, ma’am,” you muttered, hurrying over to the stool opposite of her. You climbed up and plopped on top of it, the cold air nipping at your exposed arms.

  
Organa raised a brow at you. “Ma’am?”

  
“Uhm, yeah?” you offered, brows knit. “I mean… yes, ma’am?”

  
Organa feigned offense. “Do I really look _ that _ old, squad leader?” she mused, the lines around her mouth deepening as she frowned. “No doubt I’ve seen a few solar eclipses in my time, but surely I’m not old enough for you to call me _ ma’am. _ Besides, haven’t we established that you call me Leia?”

  
“Sorry ma- I mean, _ Leia.” _

  
She tilted her head at you, the lines around her eyes crinkling as she narrowed them. “You’re different. Quieter. More… reserved.”

  
You shrugged one shoulder. “Two months in captivity changes people, I guess.”

  
“You were gone for six.” 

  
“I know. I... we…” you trailed off, lowering your gaze and locking your sights on Kylo’s robes. Your whole body went rigid. You couldn’t count the number of times you’ve taken comfort inside that very same cloak. The warmth of it, the heaviness of it, its scent…

  
You shifted uncomfortably, emotion ballooning in your throat. You had been holding it together just fine- but your dream, seeing Kylo, and now seeing his cloak; it was all too much. Tears filled your eyes, painting your entire field of vision a watery, blurry blackness. 

  
A warm hand found yours. “Squad leader… are you able to tell me what happened now? From the beginning?”

  
You rapidly blinked away tears. Your words got stuck in your throat. “I don’t know. I…”

  
She gave you a gentle squeeze. “Take your time.”

  
Your lashes fluttered closed, your hand twitched beneath hers. You have been dreading this- _ “the” _talk with General Organa. Every day since you got here, you’ve avoided lengthy conversations by staying in your quarters, by having Zeven tell her you were still recovering from the explosion. But you knew it was time.

  
Sitting up straight, you prepared yourself to tell her everything. 

  
You started with an apology for that night on Corellia, when you rashly killed Wor Groman before finding out that she wanted to take him prisoner. Then how you ran so fast to make it to the shuttle, but your legs failed to carry you away from the Stormtrooper that tackled you to the ground. 

  
Next, you recalled your first experience under Force manipulation. The way that your body felt frozen in space and time, as her son made lazy circles around you. When you closed your eyes, you could still hear the snapping of twigs as he first found you. A sound that will forever mark the beginning of the end for your life as you knew it.

  
You had to pause, drawing a breath through your quivering lips to try and settle the uneasiness in your bones. That first night was hard to put into sentences, almost causing you physical pain as your vocal cords vibrated with a truth you wish you could forget. 

  
But once you got through that night, the rest poured out of you.

  
His hand over your face. Falling into darkness. Waking up in the interrogation chair. ‘_Where’s the crystal? Where’s your base?’ _ His cruel, sickening laugh. The way he seemed to enjoy your pain. ‘_Submit to me. Submit to the First Order.’ _

  
Visions of the dead as you swayed on the floor of your cell, sleep-deprived. Sector 45B. ‘_Kuruk, gag her.’ _ Being carried to his room. Sleeping in his bed. Seeing his face for the first time. The guilt you felt when you insulted him. You recalled _ hating _that you felt empathy for him. You hated even more how tragically strong your pull was to him.

  
General Organa listened intently the entire time. She watched you with serious, empathetic eyes as you recalled all the pain and suffering you had to endure at the hands of her son. But your tale of torture quickly turned into a tale of survival. You told her how you had planned on working for the First Order, willingly, with the intent of getting the upper hand. How you planned on using Kylo’s obsession with you to your advantage. An advantage that would help you escape his grasp or even take him _ down_.

  
But then _ that _ tale twisted into something else, mutated into something that you couldn’t quite put into words. Your heart thudded against your sternum when you told her how his sickening obsession tapered off into something that felt… _ real. _Substantial. Like if the two of you had met in different circumstances, you’d be the happiest girl alive.

  
You told her how he confessed his love for you, that night in the medbay. And how it confused you when you admitted that you reciprocated the feeling. How for a moment there, you saw a future with him. On the Finalizer, with the First Order.

  
How you felt like you had a home, with _ him. _ Recalling these feelings and the softness he had for you pained you to your core, but you kept going _ . _ You confided in her with everything _ but _the sexual appetite you two had for each other. 

  
But then you told her about Coruscant. Starting with the show of love and normalcy via a diamond necklace and a stunning gown. Coupled with the excitement of the attention and adoration from civilians as you stayed by the Supreme Leader’s side. And how that quickly turned sour after you mentioned the reasonable prospect of your freedom.

_  
‘You are still my prisoner, do you understand?’ _

  
You told her that you almost stayed. You saw him limping over to you, blood oozing from his side, as he ripped through your mind and demanded that you stay with him. The balcony wasn’t too far down- you could have done it.

  
And if it weren’t for that vicious flash of the old Kylo that you saw only moments before, you would still be with him right now. 

  
“But…all of that doesn’t matter, Leia. Not if I’m not _ free,” _you croaked, dropping your head. Pressure built in your head, and you knew you were going to cry again.

  
“Squad leader, if I may…” came Leia’s gentle voice. 

  
You didn’t lift your head, but you nodded for her to continue.

  
Across from you, you heard the metal drag into the dirt as she stood up and pulled out her chair. Soft footsteps approached you before she stopped right next to you and pulled you into a half-hug.

  
You stiffly leaned into her. She slipped one arm around your shoulder, and you carefully wrapped yours around her waist. You let your cheek rest against her stomach, and hot tears rolled down your face as she began softly stroking your hair.

  
Your heart ached at the tender, motherly touch. It was something you’ve never had before. You held onto her tighter, and you tensed as you tried to push down your tears.

  
“Shhh, shhhh. It’s okay. Just breathe.”

  
You lost it. You pivoted on the stool so you could face her entirely, and you threw your arms around her to hug her midsection, burying your face into the softness of her weathered vest. The sobs that tore from your throat came from a deep well inside of you, filled only with your pain of never having a mother to hold you when you cried. 

  
Leia responded by moving closer to you, supporting your weight by holding you against her with a ferocity that soothed your touch-starved skin. “That’s it, sweet child. Let it out. It’s okay to not be okay.”

  
Leia held you for what felt like hours. You couldn’t be sure. But you cried until you couldn’t cry anymore, draining the heaviness of the last six months into her arms. It wasn’t until your hiccuping subsided that Leia pulled away and looked down, raising your chin so that you would look up at her.

  
“I know it was hard reliving all of that, honey. Thank you for sharing that with me.”

  
You nodded at her, sniffling. You wiped the tears off your face with the back of your hand, and Leia dug around in her pocket to pull out a handkerchief. She gently offered it to you before pulling a chair close to yours and sitting down beside you.

  
She tenderly touched your shoulder. “It might be hard to hear, but I can offer you some insight into the horrible, horrible things that Ben has done. Would you like that, squad leader?”

  
You fiddled with the handkerchief in your hands and nodded. Your voice broke. “Yes, please.”

  
She smiled sadly. “Ben… Ben was a special kid. Even at eighteen months, I knew he would grow up to be a powerful boy. I could have never guessed just _ how _powerful he would be, though.

  
“When he was a teenager, Luke suggested that he come train with him, at his temple. I thought it was the best option for him- I thought that if anyone could help him stay on the right path, it would be my brother. But, I have come to regret that decision more than anything else in my entire life, squad leader.”

  
Leia stopped, shaking her head to herself as she looked down at her hands. She had spoken to you about Kylo before- addressing him as Ben and sharing bittersweet memories about him over a glass of whiskey. You didn’t have any alcohol now to help ease her sorrows, but you placed a hand atop of hers and gave it a small squeeze. 

  
She placed her other hand on yours and continued, her voice thick with emotion. “I want you to know… I am not _ excusing _ his behavior, squad leader. It sickens me to know what he put you through. It does. But that is _ not _ the boy I raised, and it’s not the man I know he is capable of being, underneath all of that anger and violence. And I know you saw glimpses of a better man, too. Didn’t you?”

  
Your heart stuttered. The tinge of desperation in her tone, the way she was looking at you… you realized that it didn’t matter what you told her at this point; to Leia, Kylo Ren would always be Ben Solo. Her special boy that picked honeysuckles for her in the meadow and loved to read books with his father. Even if you told her the truth- that you believed Kylo Ren killed and buried Ben Solo, you knew that she would choose not to believe you.

  
You bit your lip and shook your head _ yes. _

  
“I knew it. It was all _ Snoke,” _ she breathed, her brows furrowing together in pain. “Snoke got to him. He made Ben believe that he cared about him, that he wanted to help him become his truest, most powerful self. But he would abuse him, emotionally and physically- ever since he was a teenager. Manipulation, possession... _ obsession, _ all of these things he learned from Snoke.  
  


"That is why he is so afraid of letting you go, squad leader. He believes that love is taking someone in and keeping them under his control- like Snoke did for _ years_. Don’t you understand? He loves you, just only in the way he knows how.”

  
Your mouth popped open in surprise. You vaguely knew about Snoke, but you didn’t know that Kylo suffered abuse at his hands. You felt sick at the thought of him enduring that at such a young age, _ before _he was Kylo Ren. You wanted to ask her more about it, but Leia didn’t give you the chance.

  
“Look, Drox told me how you felt about my decision to leave you on Canto Bight, squad leader. And I _ deeply _ regret not being able to talk to you face-face to help you understand my reasoning. But I sensed a _ change _in him. Something was shifting in him, don’t you see? All because of you. All because of the connection you share!" she beamed, squeezing your hands.  
  


"All this time, I thought Ben would be brought back to the light if he was home with me, and before it was too late- with his father. But I see now that even a mother’s love can’t fix him. He needs _ you,” _ she said, followed by your name. “Tell me you understand that. _ Please.” _

  
You blinked, pulling your hand back. The energy shifted to something much more intense between you two. Like a crushing weight- a _ pressure, _was placed upon your shoulders.

  
You licked at your dry lips, choosing your next words carefully. “I _ do _ understand, Leia. But I don’t see what you want me to do about it. I can’t _ fix _ the Supreme Leader of the galaxy. Hells, I can’t possibly fix anyone when _ I’m _ broken myself.”

  
“Yes you can,” she insisted, leaning forward to put her hands on your shoulders. “Go _ back. _ Go back to him. I know that in your influence, my son will have no choice but to recenter himself again. He would do anything to keep you, I just _ know _it.”

  
You straightened your spine, cleared your throat, and kept your voice as even as possible. “You’re right, General. He _ would _do anything to keep me there. Such as locking me up in a cell. Again.”

  
“No, no, _ no. _ He would know better, and if he _ did _resort to that, he’d have to let you out eventually,” she reasoned, shaking her head. Desperation rolled off of her in thick waves. “And you said you missed him yourself, right? That you love him? You just told me that, moments ago.”

  
You swallowed the lump in your throat. “Yes. I did say that, General. But-”

  
“Then _ what’s _the problem? We can set up a holomeeting before we send you back, if you’d like. We could-”

  
“Wait, wait, General- ‘_before _ we send you back?’ Why does it sound like you’ve already made the decision for me?”

  
“I am not making your decisions for you, squad leader. I am simply hoping you come to that conclusion yourself.”

  
“But.. after everything I just told you, there’s no way you could expect me to just go back to him a _ week _later. You, you can’t be serious.”

  
There was a slight edge to her tone. “I am absolutely serious.”

  
Panic flooded your senses. “Wait, please. _ Listen. _ I do miss him, and I wasn’t lying when I told him I loved him back. But that doesn’t change the fact that a part of him still needs to _ own _ me- just like you said Snoke did to him. I cannot go back to that, at least not right now. Not before things change- and I don’t see that happening anytime soon. _ Surely _you understand that?”

  
Leia eyed you for a moment, almost like she was _ judging _you for not wanting to put yourself in a cage again. You just stared back at her, desperately waiting for a response. 

  
Eventually, she sighed and stood up from the stool next to you. “It’s too soon for this conversation- I see that now. My apologies, squad leader. I should have waited until after you had more time to process everything.”

  
Your stomach dropped at the hint of coldness in her tone. “I.. I’m sorry, General. You just surprised me, is all. I didn’t expect this.”

  
She sat back down across from you and spoke distractedly. “It’s quite alright, child. Here, you must be hungry. Take these.”

  
Nervous eyes darted to Leia as she slid a banana and packaged bitebar across the table. You tentatively grabbed onto them and muttered a thank you, hating the way Leia seemed to be avoiding eye contact with you. Almost like she was _ mad _at you. A terrible feeling sprouted in your gut, like you were disappointing her.

  
You hovered for a few moments, waiting for her to say something else, but she didn’t. She resumed her work on her datapad. Your heart jumped to your throat.

  
“I’m sorry again, General. I’m just… not ready for that, like you said.”

  
She hummed in acknowledgment at you, but didn’t look up. Not unlike Kylo used to do.

  
“Ummm, maybe after I get some rest we can talk about a solution? Maybe something that can get him _ here? _Instead of me going back to them? I don’t know. I just know that I haven’t slept all week. He calls out to me, and last night, well….” you went quiet, gesturing towards the cloak that sat on the table before her.

  
She met your gaze. “You’re still afraid he will find you.”

  
You nodded once.

  
Though her words were comforting, her tone was devoid of all warmth. “We are safe, squad leader. He cannot find you here.”

  
You awkwardly shifted your stance. “But you said that about the voices, Leia, and he still found me. I’m afraid he will do it again, and get inside of my head to _ really _find me, and us. He’s done it a million times before, I don’t doubt his ability to do it even in a dream.”

  
Leia considered you for a moment. A flicker of something you couldn’t identify flashed across her face, followed up by a curt shake of her head. “You’re right.”

  
Leia stood up and outstretched her hand. “Come here, child. I will put a protective Force shield around you.”

  
Wordlessly, you approached Leia, and she took your head in her hands. You watched intently as she closed her eyes and lifted her chin, her small frame rising and falling with each deep breath she drew through her nose. Like she knew you were just staring at her, she frowned and muttered at you.

  
“Close your eyes and clear your mind.”

  
You did as you were told. At first, you didn’t feel or hear anything besides the beating of your own heart. But eventually, a small prickle of warmth found its way under your skin. Starting with your temples, where Leia was gently holding, then spreading around your entire body. 

  
It was a warm, tingling sensation that burrowed its way down to your core. It was all-encompassing. It tugged at the hairs on your scalp, it vibrated on the surface of your skin. It pulled you in like a lover’s embrace might do, filling you with warmth and love and happiness. You felt your lips curl up into a smile as you sank into the depths of it. 

  
“There you go,” Leia said, making your eyelashes flutter open. She removed her hands and sat back down again, exhaling loudly. 

  
“This will stop him from finding me here?”

  
“It will…” she hesitated, pursing her lips. “It will stop him from getting inside of your head, squad leader.”

  
You nodded. “Thank you, Leia. For everything.”

  
“Don’t mention it.” She smiled sadly and gestured towards the food in your hands. “Make sure you eat.”

  
You smiled at her and turned away, heading towards your quarters. You were almost out of the central cavern before you heard Leia called out to you again.

  
“Oh, and squad leader?”

  
You spun around. “Yes?”

  
“When’s the last time you saw a sunrise?” Without waiting for a response, Leia tilted her head towards the exit, raised a brow, then turned back to her datapad. 

  
You took your bottom lip between your teeth. You _ were _exhausted, but the idea of watching the sunrise overruled that part of you that wanted to go back to sleep. 

  
You pivoted around and carefully entered the corridor that led outside. You were almost there when you had to stop.

  
“Oh my _ fuck,” _ you cried, hunching over. You suddenly had a _ grueling _headache.

  
It felt similar to what you experienced every time Kylo tore through your mind without a care, ripping it to shreds. Pressing into your temple, you stumbled back towards the central cavern. You wanted to ask Leia if it was a side effect of the protective shield, because it definitely wasn’t an ordinary headache.

  
But what you walked back in on was too intimate of a moment for you to interrupt, even though your head felt like it was going to implode. Just _ witnessing _it made you feel like an intruder.  
  
Because before you, in the dimly lit room, sat General Organa hunched over in her chair as she clutched onto her son’s cloak. Bringing it up to her face, she inhaled deeply, before the room erupted in guttural sobs. 

  
Taking quiet steps backward, you left her alone to grieve.

\---

The slight breeze tickling your face soothed your headache, as did the smell of salt in the air. Crait was a beautiful place- albeit a barren one. There was nothing on this planet, save for where you were now- the mine that once served as the Rebel Alliance outpost from the Empire days. That, and the slew of deep trenches that guarded the bunker itself. 

  
That’s where you sat now- with your feet dangling into a trench. Behind you sat the massive hangar doors, built into the only mountain range here, while before you was nothing but the skyline, bursting with the glow of the morning sun. It flowed across the ground like spilled paint, bleeding into the white coat of salt sitting atop the red soil.

  
Your mind drifted to what General Organa told you, and a pang of pity coursed through you when you thought about her crying alone in that room. She was so desperate to get her son back, but you didn’t have the heart to tell her that he would never be the same- even if you _ did _choose to be with him again.

  
Footsteps crunched behind you. You kept your eyes locked on the sunrise, but you assumed it was Zeven. “Sorry, I should have told you where I was going,” you murmured. You absentmindedly patted the ground next to you. “Come sit with me; I have snacks.”

  
“I, uh, actually brought you something else I thought you’d like.”

  
You stiffened. That wasn’t Zeven. It was Drox.

  
You slowly turned around and saw the man you used to know so well. First, you took note of his brown, filthy boots. Then as your eyes trailed up, you saw his brown pants and his tan, button-up shirt, rolled up at the sleeves. In his hand, he held your favorite pastry. When you finally made eye contact with him, he smiled, and held out the muja muffin for you to take. 

  
You turned around. “You’re back,” you said, flatly. 

  
“Yeah. Got in late last night.” You heard him shuffle behind you. “I, uh, wanted to find you and surprise you in your quarters, but Jax said that wasn’t a good idea.”

  
“Jax is a smart man.”

  
There was a long pause. “I’ll admit, this is not the reunion I was expecting.”

  
“Hm.” You dug into your pocket, found the bitebar Leia gave you, and took a big bite out of it. You took your sweet ass time, savoring each piece, before dusting your hands off and craning your neck up to glare at his big, ugly head. “What exactly were you expecting, Drox?”

  
“Well, a hello, for starters,” he sighed, his shoulders slumping down. He took slow, cautious steps towards you and gestured to the ground. “May I?”

  
He didn’t wait for a response. Drox sat down next to you, loudly exhaling as he swung his legs over into the trench. You inched away from him, and you could see him burn a hole into your face from your peripherals.

_  
“_You won’t even look at me_, _ babe? _ Really?” _

  
“Don’t call me that,” you muttered, under your breath.

  
A beat. “Look, I’m not a mind reader, okay? You _ gotta _tell me what I did to deserve the cold shoulder.”

  
“You didn’t say it back,” you flared, setting your cold, hard gaze on him. “Among many, many other things._” _

  
“I- what?”

  
“On Canto Bight, after sneaking out of that red door. You didn’t _ say it back _when I told you I loved you.”

  
It took a moment for recognition to flash in his eyes. “That’s what this is about? Oh, come on babe. You know I’m not big on that touchy-feely stuff. And it just... it just didn’t feel like the right time, is all.”

  
“You mean, it wasn’t ideal to say ‘I love you’ to your girlfriend after getting sucked off by someone at Pryka’s? Ooooh, shocker.”

  
Drox’s face fell. “You knew about the pleasure house.”

  
“Not at the time. I found out about that little gem later.”

  
“I thought, since you were gone-”

  
“I don’t care what you thought.” You waved a dismissive hand at him. “Now, for the love of Naboo, shut the fuck up. You are ruining my first sunrise in _ months_.”

  
Drox shut his mouth. He let out a sigh, and leaned back next to you. You did your best to just ignore him, focusing on the way the oxygen filled your lungs, and the way the fresh, cool air bit into your skin. You closed your eyes, focusing entirely on your breathing. 

_  
In through my nose, out through my mouth. _

  
Time passed like this as you let yourself relax, promptly ignoring the piece of shit sitting down next to you. So much so, you jolted in surprise when he spoke to you again. You almost forgot he was there.

  
“If it makes you feel any better… I _ did _love you. I still do,” Drox murmured. You felt a hand touch your hair. “I just show it in different ways….” 

  
You stiffened and took a deep breath. “Drox.”

  
He sounded hopeful. “Yeah?”

  
“Get your hand off of me.”

  
He didn’t. “Come _ on _babe, I haven’t seen you in so long. I have been dying to touch you again...”

  
You pushed him away and sprung to your feet. You glared down at his shocked, wounded face, and pointed a finger at him. “Piss me off again, and I will break your nose. Understand?”

  
Drox had the audacity to look _ offended. _ “Really? _ Really? _All those years together, and you won’t even let me touch you? Won’t even give me the time of day?”

  
You rolled your eyes and turned away from him. “Nope!”

  
You heard Drox scramble to get to his feet. “Fine, I see how it is. Just leave!”

  
“Happy to!” You kept on walking, and your mouth widened in a dramatic yawn. It was time for a nap.

  
A frustrated groan exploded behind you. Then came his footsteps running after you. “Unbelievable. _ Unbelievable! _ You know, I was there for you when no one else was. I backed you up when you fucked up, which happened all the kriffing _ time, _ by the way- _ and _ I put up with your shit! You’re not an easy girl to please, ya know! You’re a fucking pain in the ass and yet _ I STILL PUT UP WITH YOU!_” 

  
You just laughed, raised your hand, and gave him the middle finger. You were almost to the door, and once you got inside, you had every intention of locking him out. You didn’t feel like concerning yourself with the opinions of someone like Drox. 

_  
Not today, satan. _

  
“Oh, I know what it is. I know why you won’t even talk to me.” You heard him run to catch up with your quick strides. “You _ fucked _him, didn’t you? That’s why you have the bite mark on your neck? Don’t think I didn’t see that!” 

  
You grit your teeth, but didn’t respond. The door was _ so _close. 

  
He scoffed. “I should have known. You and your daddy issues, you are _ so _ quick to attach yourself to anyone that gives you a sense of security. You’re fucking _ pathetic-” _

  
You spun around, coiled back your arm, and punched him in the face.

  
“What the _ fuck!” _Drox wailed through his hands, bending forward as he tried to stop the blood oozing from his nose. “Why did-”

  
Your hands snatched out to grip the sides of his head. You held him still and kneed him in the face. Twice.

  
Drox shrieked like a little girl. He cursed, stumbling backward as he covered his nose. Blood spouted through his fingertips like a fountain.

  
You kept your voice silky smooth. “Yes, in fact, I did fuck him. But only _ after _I found out you had moved on, too. Because I’m not an asshole, like you.”

  
You walked forward. He stumbled back. “But damn, am I happy I learned about that red door. When I say he was the _ best _ I’ve ever had… _ phew. _Unlike anything I have ever experienced with a man. He made me cum so many times that I lost consciousness on a regular basis. Can you believe it?”

  
“No. I don’t believe you,” he sputtered, talking through bloodied teeth. “You’re just trying to get under my skin.”

  
You smiled sweetly at him. “Oh _ gods. _ One time, he got me a vibrator and collar- more on that later- and he had me call him _ Daddy_, of all things. And you know what? I liked it.” You shrugged. “Must be those daddy issues.”

  
Blood dribbled down Drox’s nose and coated his mouth and chin. His bottom lip quivered with emotion. “Slut,” he spat, hocking a wad of red saliva at your feet.

  
You smiled a slow, vicious smile. “You mean, daddy’s _ little cum _slut.” You winked at him and turned around. “Have a nice day, Drox!” 

  
Drox coughed, sputtering on his own words as you basically skipped away from him. “Good luck finding anyone like me again!”

  
“Already have!” you chirped. You held up the banana and gave it a good shake in the air, laughing to yourself as you climbed down the stairs.

\---

Your nap was everything you could have wished for.

  
It was quiet and comfortable _ and _ you had the entire bed to yourself. You only saw Zeven in passing when you got back, and she told you she’d be gone all day for a supplies run. Which meant that you would have your first whole day of privacy since you came here.

  
You rolled onto your back and threw the heavy covers off of you. Yawning, you idly tapped your fingers on your stomach as you twitched your foot to a beat playing in your head. After your talk with Leia, and your first undisturbed bit of rest since you got here, you were starting to feel more like yourself again. 

_  
A lot _ more like yourself. You eyed the banana on your bedside table, chewing your bottom lip. After recalling the times you spent with Kylo aloud to Drox… you couldn’t get him out of your head. The way he touched you and held you and knew exactly what you liked… thinking about it was _ tortuous. _

  
You didn’t know what the future held. You didn’t know if you’d go back to Kylo, or if he’d ever let you be free. But you did know one thing: you were fucking _ tired _of feeling so sad all the time.

  
It was about time you allowed yourself to feel something else. 

  
Closing your eyes, your hand began to wander. You started by gently raising your t-shirt and drawing patterns on your stomach. Chills flooded your bare legs as your fingers glided across your belly button and down to your panty line. Opening your thighs, you slipped a hand in and dipped a finger between your folds. 

  
“Oh, _ fuck,” _you cried, jolting at the touch. It was your finger rubbing circles on your clit, but you imagined it was Kylo, just like he had done so many times before. 

  
You bit your lip and turned off your mind. You weren’t a Resistance fighter, nor were you an escaped prisoner of the First Order. You weren’t in hiding right now. You were just a woman with _ needs. _

  
You weren’t good, you weren’t bad. Neither was Kylo. In your mind, at this moment, he wasn’t the Supreme Leader. He didn’t used to be Ben Solo. He wasn’t your captor, or a monster. 

  
He just _ was. _

  
As were you, as you concentrated on the way his hands used to make you feel. The way they glided over your body like he was sculpting you from scratch, making you feel brand new with each stroke. Just a man’s hands. Your _ lover’s _hands. 

_  
“Kylo,” _you moaned, arching your back. Your free hand gripped at the sheets. Your breath caught in your throat. Your lower belly tensed. You felt your orgasm build close to climax, the sensation taking you even further away from Crait. The only thing that existed in your mind was your body and Kylo’s body, free from everything but sexual pleasure.

  
Shallow breaths poured out of you. You were going to cum. Any second now. You whimpered, tensed, and-

  
“Should I pass you the banana, Kitten?”

  
Your eyes flew open. A surprised yelp came tumbling through your lips. You shot up in bed, your heart thudding in your chest, and you almost fucking died when you saw a man standing across the room, casually leaning against the wall. 

  
Kylo. Kylo was in your quarters. Here, on the Resistance base. With your comrades in the same bunker, down the hall.

  
You just stared at him. Your mouth hung open stupidly. You blinked- once, twice, then rapidly, expecting his figure to disappear with the effort. But he didn’t budge. If anything, his presence solidified before you when he smirked, his eyes gleaming wickedly as he returned your gaze.

  
“Please,” Kylo mused, gesturing towards the bed. “Don’t stop on my account.”

  
“This isn’t real,” you whispered, unable to take your eyes off him. “This… this _ can’t _be real.”

  
“Actually, it is,” he hummed, pushing himself off the wall. He sauntered towards you and you bolted out of bed, instinctively grabbing the first weapon you could find. You spun around and pointed Zeven’s knife at him.

  
Kylo stopped in his tracks. “After all this time, you still think I would hurt you?”

  
“Yes. No. I don’t know,” you rambled, mind racing. You vehemently shook your head. “This.. this isn’t really you. This _can’t_ be you.”

  
Kylo held up his hands and started to walk towards you again. “Kitten-”

  
“Stay _ back!” _you panicked, thrusting a shaking hand in his direction. 

  
Kylo stopped. He frowned and pressed his tongue against the inside of his cheek. He spoke to you calmly, his low voice sending shivers down your spine. “Kitten, put the knife down. There is no need for that. I am only here to talk to you.”

  
“How? How are you here?” you trembled, keeping the knife raised. “Did you sneak in? Is the Order here? Did you kill the others?”

  
“No. The Force allowed us to connect, Kitten. Similarly to your dream state, but this is a direct bond.” 

  
“Force _ connected? _But how? Organa said she put a Force shield around me- she said she would keep you out of my head. I don’t… I don’t understand.”

  
To your surprise, Kylo laughed. “Ah, so _ that’s _what she told you it was. I was wondering how she got away with this.”

  
You blinked. “What? Got away with what?”

  
“She put her Force signature on you, _inside _of you. Think of it as a signal. A signal that led me right to you.”

  
Your hand dropped to your side. “Why would she do that?”

  
“Your guess is as good as mine. All I know is, she did me a favor.” He swallowed audibly, watching your face with a potent intensity. His eyes trailed leisurely down your body, and you let yours do the same.

  
You tried not to pay _ too _close of attention to his bare chest, littered with scars, or the way his sweatpants hung lowly along his waistline. Instead, you focused on his face. He seemed paler than usual- his cheekbones were gaunt and void of color. The dark bags encircling his eye sockets looked like bruises. 

  
Bloodshot eyes snapped to yours. “Comfortable?”

  
You jolted back at the coldness in his voice. “What?”

  
“That _ shirt,” _ he seethed, stepping closer to you. He rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck, a low growl emanating from his chest. “Does _ Drox _ know that you’re pleasuring yourself to _ me _ while you sleep in _ his _shirt?”

  
You stepped back, your brows pulling together. “Uh…”

  
“Does he even know what happened between us, hm? Or did you just jump right back into his arms and pretend like we never met?”

  
“What the fuck are you talking about?”

  
“Don’t play clueless,” he growled, ripping away from you to pace madly back and forth. Spit flew from his mouth as he continued, his fists balled by his sides. “There was someone next to you last night after you woke up, and now you’re wearing a man’s shirt. I know what’s going on. I’m not fucking _ stupid.” _

  
You couldn’t help it. You laughed. “You think I fucked Drox?”

  
He stopped in the middle of the room and glared at you. His chest rose and fell with a swift, powerful effort. “Well?”

  
You looked down at your oversized shirt and tugged on it. “I have no idea whose this is. I was given a bag of clothes when I got here. Everyone contributed.”

  
“And last night?” 

  
“Zeven,” you sighed, looking back up at him. “Look, I punched Drox in the face this morning. I think it’s safe to say that I didn’t sleep with him.”

  
Kylo’s eye twitched. “You punched him... in the face? 

  
“Yes. I broke his nose.” You shrugged one shoulder. “Blood was everywhere.”

  
Kylo still looked tense. “Why?” 

  
“He touched me,” you said, wrapping your arms around your chest. “And said some not-very-nice-things.” 

  
“He touched you.”

  
“Yes.”

  
“Where did he touch you?”

  
You cocked your head to the side. “That vein on your forehead… looks like it’s gonna burst.”

_  
“Where did he touch you?” _

“Just my hair, for star’s sake. It’s fine. I handled it. He won’t bother me again,” you mumbled, walking back to the bed.

  
Realizing you overreacted, you set the knife down and took a seat, while Kylo stayed in the center of your room. Other than letting out a deep sigh, releasing some of the tension in his shoulders, he remained unmoving as he watched you.

  
“Kylo...”

  
“Kitten?”

  
“Look, I’m not going to pretend that I understand _ how _ you’re here,” you muttered, gesturing around the room. “But _ why _are you here? What do you want from me?”

  
“I want to apologize.”

  
Your mouth popped open. “What?”

  
He took a step closer to the bed. “I want to apologize to you for all the things I have done. For hurting you. For diminishing your light.”

  
“For diminishing my light?”

  
He nodded once.

  
You watched his face closely. He seemed authentic, and even though Kylo had been a giant pain in your ass since you’ve met him, he had never lied to you.

  
You cleared your throat. “Thank you.”

  
Kylo got closer to the bed and held out his hand. “Will you come back now?”

  
You blinked. “I… Kylo. It’s been a week. I need time. _ We _need time...apart.”

  
“No. We don’t.” He shook his head and extended his hand further. His bottom lip quivered. “I love you. You love me- I feel it. There is no reason to be apart. Take my hand, Kitten. Just take it.”

  
“Kylo…” You swallowed the lump in your throat. You shakily got to your feet. “I know what happened to you. Your mother told me. I know how Snoke manipulated you, twisted your concept of what love is. I _ understand, _Kylo. But that doesn’t mean it’s right to come back right now.”

  
“Snoke has nothing to do with this, with us,” he snapped. You didn’t flinch when he got in your face, towering over you. “Come back, and we will discuss your freedom, okay? Just come back._” _

  
“I don’t want to _ discuss _my fucking freedom anymore, Kylo. There shouldn’t be a discussion about basic human rights! Your mother said-”

  
“_Fuck _what my mother said, and fuck Snoke, too!” he exploded, grabbing your shoulders. His fingertips dug painfully into your flesh. “This is about you and me. Nobody else. You need to move on from the Resistance, from your past. Kill it, if you have to.”

  
Tears rolled down your cheeks as you choked on your words. “I can’t just kill it, Kylo. It’s bigger than that. Our pasts- it’s bigger than _ both _of us. Our childhoods, our adolescence... it’s much deeper than either of us could ever understand.”

  
“No, _ no! _ You’re still holding on! _ Let go!” _ He shook you roughly. “Tell me, what else do you want from me? I apologized, and I told you we could talk about this. What else do I need to do to get you home? _ Tell me!” _

  
Something inside of you snapped. You brought your palms to his chest and you shoved him back, _hard. _

  
“You wanna know what I want, Kylo? Huh?” You pushed him again, and he stumbled back, his mouth opening in surprise.

  
“I want to go back to that night at Groman’s cantina and I want all of this to have_ never happened! _So that I would see you _here, _in a Resistance bunker for fuck’s sake, and not hesitate to shove my blade through your kriffing heart!” you yelled, pushing him again so his back collided with the wall behind him. 

  
“But _ nooo, _ instead just fucking looking at you breaks my heart! It _ hurts _ me Kylo. _ You _ hurt me. Because you’re bad for me. You are a _ monster. _But I can’t help but fucking love you! And I-”

  
Firm hands grabbed your face. Full lips clashed with yours. 

  
You tensed. Your pulse quickened. Your mind raced. He had kissed you hundreds of times but this felt different.

  
Desperate, starved, _ primal. _

  
A part of you knew that you shouldn’t kiss him back. That your physical needs would cloud your judgment. But his lips were soft and warm and he was cradling your face with an agonizing tenderness and all you wanted right now, at this moment, was to get lost in his kiss. In his touch and body and the way he was pressing against you and making you feel something other than _ sadness. _

  
You melted against him and kissed him back.

  
Kylo acted quickly. Traveling his hands down your body, he stopped at your hips and bent down slightly to hoist you up. You wrapped your legs around his waist and clung onto him as he carried you across the room.

  
Kylo didn’t break the kiss as he laid your back on the mattress. Hot, wet, passionate- the kiss consumed you, stoking the residual embers in your lower belly from before. You wrapped your hands around his neck and intertwined your fingers in his hair, twirling and tugging and playing with his locks.

  
He groaned against your lips. Quickly pivoting to the side so that he was propped up on one elbow beside you, he grabbed at your shirt, pulling it upwards.

  
The second he got it off of you, he buried his face in your neck and placed sloppy kisses along your skin, alternating with sucking and biting as his free hand traveled along your breasts. He palmed them one at a time, squeezing them and shaking them and massaging them. Rough fingertips found your nipples and squeezed, _ hard, _eliciting the deep moan that spilled from your lips.

  
Kylo pulled away from your neck and kissed your mouth again. His lips attacked you like he was a starving man, feasting for the first time in months. Red hot passion coursed through your veins as his hand slid down your stomach and hovered above your sex.

  
He broke the kiss, panting. “Open your legs for me.”

  
You eagerly obliged, purring as he massaged the tender area and touched you everywhere _ but _your sweet spot. He teased the length of your slit with his index finger, grunting as he looked down the length of your body to watch what he was doing. You kept trying to lift your hips up, to make him apply more pressure, but Kylo only let the tip of his finger in. 

  
“Fuck, _ please,” _you whined, grabbing a fistful of his hair and pulling on it.

  
Kylo sunk two fingers inside of you. Moans spilled from your lips as you arched your back, your hips rocking to the rhythm he set, already relentless pounding into you, knuckles deep. 

  
Kylo’s gaze remained fixated on his hand, stuffed between your legs, as he worked you with slick thrusts. _ “Fuck,” _he hissed. “So wet for me. Isn’t that right, Kitten?”

  
“Yes, yes, _ yes,” _you whined, thrashing your head back and forth.

  
“Were you thinking about me as you rubbed this little pussy?” he growled, pulling out to rub your clit. “Huh, Kitten? Tell me what you were thinking about.”

  
“I, I-” you tried to speak but couldn’t. Kylo had you _ this _close to coming already. You could only manage to lift your head and look down, watching the muscles ripple beneath his skin, ribbed with veins, as he rubbed your clit with firm, precise circles. 

  
You cried out, positioning a leg out further so that you were spread open for him as much as possible. Your breathing escalated, your lower body tensed. Your limbs begin to twitch and your hand shot out to grip Kylo’s forearm, your nails digging into him as you whimpered and mewled.

  
Kylo leaned in to whisper in your ear, his fingers smashing against your wetness. 

  
“That’s it, Kitten. Be a good girl and cum for Daddy.”

  
Your whole body went rigid. Your nipples hardened, your back arched, and for a moment, the only sound in the room was Kylo’s growl in your ear. Low, guttural, and sending a shock of pleasure straight to your core.

  
You came so hard, the lights dimmed in your room when you yelled. A small part of you knew that you were being too loud, but another part of you didn’t give a fuck. 

  
The next few moments were just a blur. As soon as you pushed Kylo’s hand away, he climbed on top of you and situated himself between your legs. You looked down to see Kylo tug down his pants and boxers, springing his cock free. With a hand curled around the top of your thigh, he pulled you closer, palmed his length, and sunk it into your pussy.

  
You cried out in pain, in pleasure, as Kylo slammed balls deep inside of you. He grunted, pausing for the briefest of seconds, before thrusting in and out at a pulverizing pace. 

  
“Gods I fucking missed this cunt,” he breathed in your ear. “I’ve missed _ you.” _

_  
I’ve missed you too, _you thought, but when you tried to say it aloud you sounded like you were being murdered. Moaning wildly, you threaded your fingers in his hair, tugged on his scalp, and directed his face to yours. Your lips remained locked as he dove into you harder, stuffing you full of his cock. 

  
Time sped up, or stopped to exist- you couldn’t tell. Your bodies blended together until you couldn’t tell where yours ended and his began. Kylo was ravaging into you like a beast, your bodies slamming together with a loud _ clap. _That familiar feeling started to build in your core, and you had to break the kiss for air.

  
Kylo kept his face next to yours, clasped your hands in his, and pinned them above your head. He slowed his pace, sliding in and out of your pussy with steady, slick thrusts. 

  
“You take this cock so well,” he grunted, “isn’t that right, my little slut?”

_  
“Yes Daddy," _ you moaned, arching up so your breasts smashed against his chest. Your wrists twitched in his grasp.

  
Through your hazy gaze, you saw a wildness flash in his eyes. Jaw tense, Kylo repositioned so he secured your wrists with one hand, and the other one flew to your throat. Squeezing into your flesh, he held you still and peered right into your soul, his thrusts picking up again.

  
His icy cold tone flooded your skin with goosebumps. “When I tell you to, you’re going to cum again. Do you understand?”

  
You nodded, unable to speak. All you could do was gasp for air.

  
Kylo reamed into you. Your eyes fluttered closed, your mouth hung open in a silent scream. You clenched around him as his cock seemed to grow firmer inside of you, squeezing into your tight pussy and stretching you open. His hand remained unyielding around your throat, giving you _ just _enough oxygen. The other hand abandoned your wrist to grab a fistful of your hair.

  
Sweat beaded on his forehead. His lips fluttered together as he grunted, his eyes slamming closed. He buried his face next to your ear. “Cum for me.”

  
You immediately began to spasm. You felt the Force surround your clit, sucking and twirling as Kylo continued to pound you. Legs shaking, nails digging into his back, you clenched around him and cried out, coming on his cock even harder than the first time.

  
Moments later you felt Kylo spill his cum inside of you, twitching and throbbing as your walls still clenched and fluttered around him from your own orgasm.

_  
“Fuck,” _he hissed, his cock pulsing as he heaved forward, spurting every last drop inside of you. With a deep sigh, he let go of your throat and slowly pulled out of you, sending a rush of warmth spilling out of your cunt and onto the sheets.

  
Kylo rolled off of you and pulled you to his chest. You leaned into him, letting your cheek rest on his ribcage, your other arm stretched across his stomach. For a few precious moments, you let weightless bliss consume you.

  
Both of you were panting, your bodies slick with sweat. Kylo had one arm lazily draped around the smallest part of your waist, his heaving chest rocking your head up and down as you rested against him.

  
Every inch of your body was humming with pleasure, with content. And based on the energy emanating from Kylo, you knew he felt the same.

  
But you knew that eventually, the glow would subside, leaving nothing but the ugliness of the truth. You slammed your eyes shut, desperate to keep the feelings out _ just _for a few more minutes, but your efforts proved futile.

  
Kylo’s arm tightened around your waist. “What is it?”

  
“I want this,” you whispered, fighting back tears. “I want you.”

_  
“Come back. _ Tell me where you are._” _

  
You steadied your breathing. “If I come back, will I be free?”

  
“Yes,” he said, quickly. He cleared his throat. “Yes.”

  
You shakily pushed yourself off his chest. Grabbing the sheet, you pulled it up to cover your naked body, and crossed your legs. You peered down at him with tears in your eyes. “Completely, entirely, I can do whatever-the-fuck-I-want _ free? _”

  
Kylo’s throat rippled as he swallowed. “Yes. We can… try that.”

  
“What do you mean by _ try? _Does that mean at any moment you could change your mind and lock me up again?”

  
Kylo sat up abruptly. “We don’t have much time; the Force bond is weakening. I feel it,” he rasped, latching out his hands to grab onto your arms. “Meet me at Groman’s, Kitten. I will be there without the Order. We can talk- just us. _ Please.” _

  
You searched his face. A part of you wanted nothing more than to just jump back in his arms and live there, for the rest of your life. But your gut was telling you that Kylo just wanted to feed you what you wanted to hear. And you’d never forgive yourself if you ended up a prisoner of war again.

  
You leaned into him, letting the sheet fall off of you. “Kylo, please, listen to me. I _ do _ want this. More than anything, I just want things to just be _ normal. _With you, me, and Ani, but-”

  
Kylo looked genuinely surprised. “They didn’t tell you.”

  
“Tell me what?”

  
“Kitten…” Kylo started, wetting his lips. “Ani is _gone._ Along with the Finalizer, and Hux, and everyone else that was on that ship.”

  
“Gone? What? What do you mean? Where did they go?”

  
“The night of the celebration, the First Order sustained six _separate _attacks. The Finalizer was destroyed.”

  
“Destroyed,” you panicked, your voice cracking. “Destroyed by who? By what?”

  
“The Resistance… Kitten,” he said, slowly. He watched your face carefully. “I thought they would have told you this.”

  
“No, no,” you shook your head. Your hand flew to your chest. “No. They didn’t tell me anything. They haven’t said a _ word _about it. This can’t be true.”

  
Kylo’s eye twitched. “I have no reason to lie to you about this.” 

  
His words punched you in the gut. You knew that he was telling you the truth- Ani was _ gone. _At the hands of the Resistance themselves. A small sob tore from your throat.

  
Kylo placed a heavy hand on your knee. “I am… sorry. I can get you another cat, just-”

  
You pushed yourself off the bed. “_Why? _Why did they do that?”

  
“This is war, Kitten,” he sighed. Kylo slowly detangled himself from the sheets, swinging his feet over the side of the bed. He followed you with dark eyes as you started to pace around the room. “They are trying to win it.”

  
“But Ani…”

  
“I know.”

  
“Fuck Hux, but all those _innocent _workers? Custodial, medical, engineers...”

  
“I know.”

  
“Seventy-five _ thousand _ people. All dead! For _ what? _ What did we gain from this? An upper hand, _ anything?_”

  
When Kylo remained silent, you stopped pacing and looked right at him. “Well?”

  
“I’m not sure,” he said, slowly. Keeping his eyes on you, he grabbed his boxers and sweatpants and slid them on. His movements were slow, calculated. Tense.

  
You knit your brows. “What do you mean you’re not sure? You’re the _ Supreme Leader! _Will there be a counterattack? What’s going on?”

  
Kylo looked uncomfortable. “That’s classified, Kitten.”

  
Your heart dropped. Reality came crashing back down on top of you. The Resistance wouldn't tell you anything, and now, neither would Kylo. Why would they? You were just drifting aimlessly, desperately seeking for a tether to hold on to.

  
You were surrounded by people, yet you have never felt more alone.

  
Kylo crossed the room to hold onto you. “Kitten, time is running out. My mother is lying to you, and keeping things from you. At what point will you see that she doesn’t care about you, that you’re just a tool for her cause? At what point will you see that you belong with _ me?” _

  
“I.. I don’t know,” you cried, desperately clutching onto him. “I am so lost, Kylo. And so, so afraid.”

  
“Then _ let me take care of you. _Meet me at the cantina, Kitten. I will be waiting.”

  
Right before your eyes, Kylo’s form started to lose shape. His body felt less solid beneath your fingertips with each passing second. “Kylo, wait, I can’t-”

  
Kylo’s expression hardened. “Whether you go or not, I am going to find you. And when I do, you’ll know where your home is. With _ me,” _Kylo said, non-negotiable.

  
His body slowly dissipated and you lurched forward, trying to hold onto him, but he slipped through your fingers like smoke. You were alone once again.

  
You fell to the ground. You closed your eyes, brought your knees to your chest and held them there in the fetal position. You knew he wasn’t in the room anymore, but you could still _ feel _him, like he was still right next to you. The hair on the back of your neck rose, your whole body shook with chills as his voice reverberated through the room one last time.

_  
“See you soon, Kitten.” _

  
You began to cry. Tears flowed out of you until they ran dry, until all that was left was that residual numbness that made your head feel heavy. You were confused, and lost, and afraid, and _ that _alone terrified you. You used to be so sure of yourself, but now, uncertainty consumed you. 

  
You wanted Kylo, but you didn’t want the First Order, nor did you want to chance being held captive again. You wanted to have a purpose, but the Resistance didn’t align with your moral compass either. You didn’t know what the fuck that meant for your future. All that you wanted right now was Ani, to hold him and fall asleep.

_  
‘Kitten… Ani is gone.’ _

  
Pain shot through your heart. Guilt overcame you. You had to resist the urge to stay curled up on your floor, to lay here until Zeven would eventually find you. But even though you were confused, and lost, your gut was telling you one thing. And right now, that’s all you had. 

  
Forcing yourself off the floor, you threw on some clothes and fixed your face. Keeping your head high, you made your way to find the General. Eyes were on you the entire time- whether they heard you with Kylo earlier, you didn’t know, didn’t care. All you could focus on was what you had to do next, getting angrier and angrier as you made your way to the central cavern. 

  
Once you made it into the dark, musty room you were in earlier today, you saw General Organa speaking with her best pilot, Commander Poe Dameron. They were clearly talking about something important, judging by the way they were huddled together and whispering, but that didn’t deter you. You stopped a few feet away from their table.

  
“How could you?”

  
They both looked up at you, but you kept your eyes on Leia.

  
She didn’t look surprised. Keeping her voice calm, in control, she gestured to the seat next to her. “Perfect timing, squad leader. We were just discussing-”

  
You hated how your bottom lip trembled. _ “How could you?” _

  
Leia sighed. “I’m assuming it was hard for you to see him?”

_  
“Yes,” _you hissed. “Why did you do that to me? And why didn’t you tell me about the attacks?”

  
“The attacks didn’t concern you,” she mused, waving a dismissive hand. Poe shuffled awkwardly beside her. “And I didn’t lie to you- not exactly. I said that I would keep him out of your head, and I did. The bond brought him into your reality, squad leader.”

  
You narrowed your eyes at her. “You’re really using semantics to justify this?”

  
“Look, sit down, and I will explain everything to you.”

  
“I don’t want to fucking sit down. I want _ answers.” _

  
Her lips pressed into a hard line. “Okay, okay. First, I understand you’re angry-”

  
You scoffed, crossing your arms. “Understatement, General.”

  
“-_But, _I have a very good reason for hiding the truth from you. Please, sit with me and we can talk about it.”

  
You just looked at her. 

  
“Fine. I will be blunt, squad leader. Something I know _ you _ appreciate,” she sighed, tapping the table. “You are the solution that this galaxy needs. And I know that’s a scary thing to hear, but you are our only hope to bring balance to the Force.”

  
You blinked. “Excuse me?”

  
“I sensed how you feel about him, child. And I knew being able to reconnect with him would give you that chance to see how you’re meant to be together. A gentle push in the right direction, if you will.”

  
You tried to keep your voice steady. “But I wasn’t ready to see him, General. Despite my feelings for him… I’ve been through _ a lot. _ I needed more time. Seeing him only messed with my head.”

  
“I’m sorry, dear. But we simply do not have time. You must make that sacrifice for the greater good. Something I know you will eventually understand and accept, once your sacrifice pays off.”

  
Your pulse quickened. “General. What are you… what are you trying to say?”

  
“I need you to go back to him,” she said, matter of fact. She stood up and walked towards you. “We have arranged a shuttle that will drop a pod near the Steadfast coordinates. They will find you within minutes.”

  
You took a step back. Your voice was barely a whisper. “This has to be a joke.”

  
“No,” she said your name, “it’s an order.”

  
“But how.. how could you send me back there? After I told you everything about the First Order?” you cried, your voice breaking. “How could you make that decision for me, Leia, after I told you I just wanted _ free will?_”

  
“It was not an easy decision to betray your trust, squad leader. But sometimes a General has to do what’s best for her people. For the _ collective." _

  
“But what about what’s best for _ me _ ? I _ am _ one of your people! I thought… I thought you cared about _ me?” _

  
Silence.

  
Tears welled in your eyes. “You don’t, do you? You don’t see me as a person. I’m just a tool for your cause. You don’t care about me at all. Tell me I’m wrong, Leia.”

  
“Please,” she pleaded, saying your name, “calm down. Let’s talk-”

_  
“Tell me I’m wrong.” _

  
Leia closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. “Because of how much I love my son, sending you back there is a chance I’m willing to take. So yes, my dear. I’m so sorry. A mother’s love is unconditional. I _ do _care about you, and would be crushed if you were put in harm's way, but- 

  
“The fact that there’s a ‘but’ after that sentence tells me everything I need to know.” With angry tears running down your face, you turned around and walked away.

  
She yelled your name. “Please, come back!”

  
You kept on walking. 

  
“That’s an _ order, _squad leader.”

  
You whipped your head around at her. “I am done taking orders, General. I don’t belong to you; I don’t belong to anybody. And I’m sure as hell not responsible for fixing _your _son.”

  
You saw Poe inching closer to you from your peripherals. You turned towards him and pointed a finger in his face. “Don’t you _ dare _ come near me. I will board that shuttle if and when I choose to. So stand the fuck down, black leader.” You spat at his feet. “That’s an _ order.” _

  
Poe held up his hands, throwing a glance at Organa as you burned a hole in his face.

  
You turned away and headed for the exit. Leia was yelling at you but you weren’t paying attention. Your mind was racing and your body was humming with adrenaline, desperately calculating your next move. You had to get away from here- that much was clear, but you didn’t have anywhere to go. Panic seeped its way in your lower belly.

  
It felt like something bit into your skin, and you looked down, swatting at your arm. 

_  
Fucking bugs. _

  
When you lifted your hand, you saw the faint markings that Myla wrote on your skin- her number. 

  
Resolve washed over you- so strong, you could have cried from relief. You picked up your pace, basically running, as the gears in your head started to turn. You had to pack your few belongings, say goodbye to Zeven, and-

  
The sound of your name burst through your mental planning. “_Please, _just think about the greater good!” 

  
“Fuck the greater good,” you spat, spinning around to look at the General one last time. “And fuck you.”

  
Without looking back, you left General Organa and the Resistance behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay! for those of you that are sad about leia's protrayal here: I am sorry. i deeply love carrie fisher and our beloved princess, but i had to make some tweaks to her characterization to better fit my story. i do believe she would do anything to bring ben solo back... but i don't think she would sacrifice one of her own, blindly, to _potentially_ serve the greater good. 
> 
> we will be getting more of her next chapter though, and it will be a bit of a redemption for her. for those that are dying for things to get resolved... hang in there. i am piecing together something rather beautiful, and I cannot wait to share it with you.
> 
> all my love. find me on [ instagram ](https://www.instagram.com/luna.auctor/) bc i post things about chapter updates and about my life so you can stay in the loop. i also love connecting with readers! just please don't ask me about updates- i will always post the SECOND i am done. seriously.
> 
> PS i will ALWAYS get to EVERY ao3 comment (eventually). its just taking me a while to get caught up, but i love you, and ao3 is my second home. <3 thank you for that.
> 
> PSS see the aesthetic for this chapter [ here. ](https://www.tiktok.com/@luna.auctor/video/6874128631979953413?_d=secCgsIARCbDRgBIAIoARI%2BCjwHrUXpi3uvSKFCciERTVrQ1feeMj4fWmHl1o33fsIoM1aLhCFDQtEi3Hi%2BuiojiGB88foZ4xH6STb%2BjgsaAA%3D%3D&language=en&preview_pb=0&sec_user_id=MS4wLjABAAAAgc6RVbXs22Gr3OQGaeThVFGie8DhMVlMmhKBFEgvfuH5Nivone-t2915esfjXkGP&share_item_id=6874128631979953413&share_link_id=0FE18756-B92B-4D71-B066-7513D9CA77E4&timestamp=1600547500&tt_from=copy&u_code=d9am2c8410e4e1&user_id=6760148375762600966&utm_campaign=client_share&utm_medium=ios&utm_source=copy&source=h5_m)


	21. An Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Break the truth inside of me;_   
_Climbed down to hell on the devil's tree._   
  
_I clutched a branch of soot and flame;_   
_The thought that rose, to scorch my feet:_   
  
_I walk alone, beside myself._   
_Nowhere to go._   
_Ahh, this bleeding heart,_   
_That's in my hands, I fell apart._
> 
> _I walk alone._
> 
> -Flesh and Bone (Black Math)  
listen [ here. ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2r3k4ZPmxsz42GRLZSGBUH?si=ymY9jTgWRgeUgbHZGXyjWw)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! If you follow me on social media, you know that I’m in a rough spot in my personal life, so it’s been hard to write. But it’s finally done and it’s A LOT to digest, so please READ MY WARNINGS!
> 
> First, Kylo is not in this chapter. The first half is reader POV and the second is Vicrul. But next chapter is Kylo's biggest ch, and I'm so, so excited to write it.
> 
> **warnings:** big developments without clear answers (that can lead to frustration, anxiety), deep, emotional turmoil/pain, graphic depictions of violence, a lot of blood descriptors, contemplation of suicide, ambiguous ending that can cause distress. 
> 
> you guys, i made myself cry with this one so please only read if you are in a stable mindset- the emotional turmoil/ uncertainty of this chapter might be triggering. 
> 
> All my love. Really, y'all keep me going. Enjoy. I poured my heart and soul into this. This is over 13k words and i'm exhausted, so if you see a typo/error- no you don't 🖤

### 

An Awakening

Getting in contact with Myla was easy. Getting to the city of Unlos Tagge was even easier. But making your way to their home?

  
A kriffing nightmare.

  
“Come on, you stupid fucking thing, _ move your ass!” _you yelled, kicking the sides of the speeder bike you were straddling. 

  
The stupid thing wasn’t _ your _bike, you were simply borrowing it for the time being. You didn’t feel bad though- you left a little something for them in exchange. Based on the estimated worth of it, you were positive the owner wouldn’t even care about his missing inventory. In fact, you were pretty sure you were doing him a favor by stealing his bike.

  
You just needed it to _ work. _

  
“Seriously? Why are you doing this to me, huh? Is this fucking funny to you?” you whispered, to nobody, as the bike sputtered beneath you. 

  
You groaned, getting increasingly agitated as you kept trying, and failing, to start the bike. It wasn’t until you began shouting profanities at it that you realized you had to pull it the fuck together. 

  
“Okay, okay, okay. Calm down,” you breathed, closing your eyes. “In through my nose, out through my mouth. Just breathe.”

  
You felt stupid talking to yourself, but you knew that the stakes were higher now than ever. After your Force meeting with Kylo courtesy of his _ mother, _ it’s almost like you could still feel him watching you. 

  
You couldn’t prove it, but the warm, tingling sensation that lingered underneath your skin led you to believe he was secretly exploiting your linked minds. If you focused on the feeling too much, you could feel it spike in your blood- almost like it was getting _ stronger. _So the last five days, you’ve been doing your best to ignore it.

  
You were too afraid that if you let it in all the way, you’d be letting _ him _in. 

  
And you couldn’t handle that again. Not yet, at least. You just needed to take things one step at a time. And the first step was to get this stupid bike to _ work. _

  
You sat up straight and tried to clear your mind. Letting your lashes flutter open, you visualized the bike starting below you, shuddering as it roared to life. You imagined yourself departing from this empty part of town, flying through the city, and making it to your safe haven.

_  
Please...please, I need this. Someone, help me. Please...please. _

  
The longer you repeated this to yourself, the more at ease you felt. It sank into your bones and consumed you from the inside out, leaving nothing behind except a sense of weightlessness and confidence that it would work. Biting your lip, you tried to start it again.

  
With a deafening rumble, the engine roared to life. 

  
You stared down, dumbfounded. A tightness seized your throat. Your body began to tremble, your pulse quickened. That same humming vibration thrummed to life in your blood. But this time, it didn’t set you on edge. You weren’t afraid. You were just grateful someone answered your prayer.

  
Pressing on the gas, you began your journey to Md-670 Place.

  
Even with the cool air hitting your face as you rode through the city, you could still smell the salt and moss from inside that godforsaken bunker. You could still feel the dampness of the dirt, flying up from under your feet, as you fled back to your quarters. It had only been five days, but it felt like a _ lifetime ago. _

  
A part of you still had a hard time believing that it actually happened.

  
At the time, you knew that General Organa thought you just needed space to cool off, that eventually you’d come around and fulfill her orders- just like you _ always _did. But little did she know that the moment you got behind closed doors, you called Zeven to help you escape Crait.

  
You held your breath as you veered left, carefully maneuvering around a fountain, as you thought about how Zeven returned within twenty minutes, and had a shuttle arranged for you within _ ten. _ Like a good best friend, she had offered to come with you, but you insisted that she stayed with the Resistance. You couldn’t stomach the idea of putting her in harm’s way.

  
She did, however, insist on helping you leave the base undetected.

  
When she got back, she said that Leia and Poe were still in the central cavern, and that they were waiting for you with reinforcements. This left you no choice but to slink through musty, dark corridors in search of an unexplored staircase. It didn’t take long to find one tucked away behind hidden cargo boxes, but the steps downtook a lifetime to complete, with each level sinking you deeper and deeper into a harsh, bitter cold.

  
Once you got to the lowest level, it spat you out in a network of rat-infested tunnels. With the help of a map and Zeven’s flashlight, the two of you walked for miles, until you found an exit furthest from the hangar doors. You didn’t know what to expect when you crawled through that small opening of rocks, but you sure as hell could have never guessed the pilot Zeven procured for you.

  
A fucking Mandalorian.

  
When you asked Zeven how she arranged _that _of all things, she just smiled and said that Din Djarin the bounty hunter owed her. When you cocked a skeptical brow at her, she brushed it off and pulled you into a hug.

_  
“A story for another time,” _ she had whispered, holding onto you fiercely. _ “Because I will see you again. Right?” _

  
You didn't want to break her heart and tell her the truth: you highly doubted that you would see her- or anyone else for that matter, ever again. So you did what any best friend would do.

_  
"Of course, Zev. This isn't goodbye. It's just a see-ya-later," _you had said, before giving her one last squeeze. Once you worked up the courage to let go, you smiled through your tears and turned around.

_  
"Hey," _ she had called out, followed up by your name, _ "I'm proud of you." _

  
You threw her a glance over your shoulder. _ "Oh? For what?" _

_  
"You didn't forget who you are." _

  
You shook your head sadly. _ "You're right, Zeven- I didn't. Truth be told, I couldn't even if I tried." _

  
You didn’t look back as you boarded the shuttle.

  
You had to slow down the speeder bike, a pang of guilt shooting through your chest and forcing you to inhale sharply. If you closed your eyes, you could still feel Zeven’s sadness as she watched you walk away from her. It hurt your soul, but you knew that being on the run without any attachments at all, would have to be your new norm.

  
It was something you had asked the Mandalorian about- his nomadic lifestyle. You didn’t know much as to why he lived this way, but you did know that his clan was still in hiding from the Empire days. It was a moot point, however; because even though you spent five whole days with the man, he didn’t indulge you with any deep conversations. All you got from him was that he preferred to be called Mando, he didn’t trust droids, and he didn’t identify with the First Order _ or _the Resistance. 

  
He was just...Mando.

  
He was nice enough, though, and very respectful, but it was hard to connect with a person that never showed his face. You found yourself wondering if there was even a real person under all of that Beskar armor. 

  
The only time you got any indication that he was in fact human, was when he interacted with his child. Well, not his child, but _ “the kid,” _as he so creatively called him. Mando was fiercely protective of him, and wouldn’t let you near the cradle pod at first, but the little creature had a mind of its own.

  
And for some reason, he seemed to be _ very _drawn to you.

  
Even though Mando kept putting him in his pod, the kid kept finding a way out to waddle over to you. He would tap on your leg and coo at you, looking up at you with those big eyes. For some reason, you felt a sense of connection with this small, strange creature- but you couldn’t pinpoint why.

  
All you knew was that he made you feel less alone.

  
When you finally arrived on Tepasi, you were a little sad that you had to say goodbye to the kid, but grateful to get out of Mando’s hair. When you insisted that you personally wanted to give him some credits for his food, shelter, and transportation, he shut you down with a shake of his head.

_  
“My debt to Zeven has now been repaid,” _ he had said, as he pressed the button to close his ramp. _ “This is the way.” _

  
You let out a deep sigh as you slowed down, turning into a pristinely manicured neighborhood. _ What an interesting man, _you thought, as you pulled in under a tree and let the bike shutter off. Hopping off of it, you propped it up and grabbed the small satchel you were traveling with. It was the only possession to your name- that, and the clothes on your back. 

  
Which wasn’t much either; you had on your weathered boots, green cargo pants, and a tan, men’s bomber jacket with the Resistance emblem sloppily sewn onto the front pocket. You knew that you would need a lot more than _ that _ if you were going to make your way through the galaxy, especially as an escaped First Order prisoner _ and _as a Resistance defector. 

  
And that’s where the Korra's came in.

  
You hugged the shrubbery on the right side of the street, quickly approaching the cul-de-sac up ahead. It was a quiet night, with crickets chirping and a soft breeze tickling your face. The street lights gave you ample amounts of visibility, but they weren’t needed on a night like tonight; the full moon offered a cool glow that reflected off the pavement like melted ice.

  
Moments later, your feet carried you to the biggest house on the street- Md-670 Place. You kept low to the ground as you walked up their stone pathway, keeping your sights locked on their red door. Just like she said she would do, she left it unlocked for you.

  
Holding your breath, you slipped inside their house.

  
Even though you had an invitation to be here, you felt like an intruder as you stepped further into the dimly lit, eerily quiet foyer. Their home was massive, and _ stunning, _with artwork and sculptures of the female body lining the walls. You heard a soft, low hum throughout the house, and judging by the draft that tickled your neck, you assumed it was their cooling system. 

  
Bringing your arms across your chest, you croaked out a hoarse whisper. “Umm...hello?” 

  
No response.

  
Shuffling your feet, you tried again, but louder. “Is anyone home?”

  
Walking to the center of the room, you stopped at the base of the imperial staircase, craning your neck up to look for any signs of life. But it was utterly, and completely _ silent, _and for one terrifying moment, you thought maybe you were in the wrong house.

_  
Md-670, or was it Mb-670? Or was it Nd-670? Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, _you panicked, taking slow steps backward. You were almost to the door when you felt your shoulder blade connect with a sculpture. You gasped when you heard the base rock back and forth against the white, marble floors.

  
“Oh, _ fuck!” _ you yelled, thankfully spinning around just in time to catch it from falling over. You weren’t an expert on art appraisal, but you had a feeling you’d have to sell an organ to afford a replacement for something like _ that. _

  
After you set it straight again, footsteps and shuffling came from upstairs. “Hello? Is that you?” she asked, followed up by your name.

  
“Yes, uh, hi, I’m so sorry for the noise.”

  
“Don’t be,” she yawned, dramatically. “We’re the sorry ones for not being here to greet you, darling. We didn’t mean to fall asleep.”

  
Their crystal chandelier flickered on, and you squinted to look up at the top of the stairs. You blinked a few times as a stunning, full-bodied brunette emerged from the upstairs corridor. She was dressed in a black, silk robe with matching slippers, with her hair thrown up in a messy bun. Yellowish-brown bruises covered her legs and arms, complementing the gash under her eye that extended down her throat. 

  
As she got closer, you recognized her as the woman that was on Vicrul’s lap that night of the attack.

  
“Ixxie, right?” you breathed, offering a smile as she took the last step off the stairs. “Please, don’t apologize for falling asleep. I know it’s _ much _later than we agreed on, but the bike wouldn’t start, and-”

  
She tutted at you. “Nonsense. I’m just glad you made it okay. I was worried that they found you before you could find us,” she insisted, crossing the foyer to greet you. She pulled you right into a hug, followed by a kiss on either cheek. 

  
Keeping her hands on your shoulders, she took a second to look you up and down. She frowned. “You look tired. Can I feed you before you go? Get you some coffee?”  
  
  
She didn’t wait for you to answer before threading her arm in yours, leading you down the corridor. “We have a _ great _ Black Spire Outpost Brew from Batuu- have you heard of it? It’s _ way _ out there, basically on the edge of the galaxy. But their coffee is to _ die _for.”

  
You grimaced, unpleasant memories of _ actually _ almost dying on Batuu flooding your mind, but you didn’t want to disappoint her; she was _ so _damn excited about her coffee.

  
“That would be great, thank you.”

_  
“Lovely,” _she sang, letting go of your arm. She gestured for you to enter the spacious, immaculately clean living area. 

  
Ixxie yawned again as she split off into the long, rectangular kitchen, adjacent to the living room. The only thing separating the two spaces was a kitchen bar with some stools, but other than that, the floor plan was very open and airy. It was beautiful and sleek, with very minimal decor.

  
“Myla will be right down, dear,” Ixxie said, glancing at you from the kitchen. “She’s just grabbing a few things for you.” 

  
“Thank you,” you murmured, nodding at her. She followed up with a wave of her hand, telling you to get comfortable as she made some coffee.

  
You doubted you could relax with the sense of urgency you felt, but you did spin around and take an interest in their living area. Two Tauntaun pelt chairs sat in one corner of the room, with their tusks used to support a glass table between them. Across from that, where you were now standing, was a massive, L shaped, white sofa and a floating, rotating glass coffee table in front of it. This part of the house boasted floor to ceiling glass walls, showcasing a massive, well-groomed backyard.

  
It was lovely, but you had never been so aware of your run-down clothes than you were right now.

  
Ixxie’s nearing footsteps snagged your attention. “Here, love. The best cup of coffee you will ever have.” Handing you a mug, she gestured towards the sofa. “Come on, let’s sit and get cozy.”

  
You clutched onto the mug. “Thank you Ixxie, but I can’t get _ too _ comfortable. The Supreme Leader and his knights, and I bet even Stormtroopers will be patrolling soon- if they aren’t already.”

  
“I understand,” she said, plopping down on the couch. She looked up at you and patted the cushion next to her. “We would never put you in danger, but we have a reason to believe that they won’t be here tonight- if you are interested in hearing why.”

  
You hesitated, but nodded all the same. “Okay.”

  
You sank down next to her, and immediately your tired bones were eased by the comfort of the cushions. A sweet, floral scent wafted in your face as Ixxie positioned so that her slippers were on the couch, facing you.

  
“So, we haven’t seen Stormtroopers since the Supreme Leader himself was here, about a week ago now. And his friend, Vicrul, was here two days ago, but our security camera picked up on a conversation he had over a commlink. He is on Exogal until tomorrow, so you _ might _have time to recharge for a few hours, doll.”

  
You tilted your head at her. “Exogal? That ancient Sith planet?”

  
“That’s what legend says, but who really knows. Vicrul was talking about a crystal, or whatever. He _ really _is such a nice guy, it’s a shame-”

  
You snapped to attention, your spine straightening and your eyes growing wide. “Wait, Ixxie- what did you hear about a crystal?”

  
“Oh, well the recording wasn’t _ that _ clear, but we heard him talk about when he would leave and come back. Then he mentioned something about _ the _ crystal being on Exogal. And ahh, something about some guy named Luke and the millennial falcon,” she laughed, throwing her hair over her shoulder. “Whatever the _ hell _that means.”

  
“Luke Skywalker and the Millennium Falcon,” you repeated, incredulous. Your mouth popped open, and your hand flew to your chest. “Oh my _ gods.” _

  
The amusement drained from Ixxie’s face. “Love, what is it? Do any of those things mean anything to you?” 

  
“I…” 

  
“Oh, there you’re,” came a feminine voice, followed by your name. “So sorry for the delay. I had to… _ woah, _are you okay? What’s wrong?”

  
“I’m… okay. It’s nothing,” you said, slowly. “I’m okay, I promise.” 

  
You looked up at Myla, and seeing her kind face- albeit bruised and battered, made you feel safe, warm. On top of the eye patch she had on, she also had a red, angry bruise on her throat. Just by the shape and placement of it, you knew that wasn’t from the attack on Coruscant.

  
You swallowed. “Um, I’m assuming the visit the Supreme Leader paid you wasn’t particularly… civil?”

  
“Oh, no, it was fine. Don’t worry about me. I can handle a big, bad man with a temper.” Myla waved a dismissive hand, but you still caught the look they shared before she sat down. 

  
“I know he can be…” you trailed off, looking between both of them. “Unreasonable. I’m so sorry.”

  
“Don’t be. So, how do you like the coffee? Ixx _ loves _ that stuff,” she said, nudging you with an elbow. “It’s the _ best, _ isn’t it?”

  
The next thirty minutes passed and you felt awkward, insecure. The conversation was light at first- if you could even call it a conversation. In reality, it was much more like a dance; a dance of careful, choreographed words meant to put on a show of polite small-talk, knowing full well that one slip of the tongue could crack the fragile facade of normalcy.

  
A part of you wanted to destroy that balance, to say fuck it and let it all flow out and stain the inside of this beautiful, white house with the muck that bogged you down. But they were already risking so much just by having you here, you didn’t want to further complicate them in this mess you had for a life.

  
So you kept it light, not giving them insight on your reaction to learning about Luke and the crystal- or about how you loved a man that you knew was bad for you. You had every intention of keeping it that way.

  
But Ixxie on the other hand, did not.

  
“Look, let’s cut the shit. I don’t know what you _ can _tell us, but here’s what we already know: you’re clearly from the Resistance,” she mused, gesturing towards the emblem on your jacket. 

  
“And _ the _ Supreme Leader of the bloody galaxy is looking for you. So, are you in danger? Are _ we _in danger? Should we all relocate to our beach house on Scarif? There is plenty of room for all of us.”

  
Before you could respond, Myla interjected, reaching out to touch your forearm. “Look, you don’t have to answer anything you don’t want to, okay? We can just help in whatever way you need- no questions asked.”

  
“Thank you… I…” you started, licking your lips. You looked at both of them, staring intently at you, and had to drop your gaze down at your hands. 

  
You spoke quietly, restrained. “Look, I am so grateful that you are willing to help, and I don’t mind answering your questions, but, I’m afraid it’s complicated... really complicated.” 

  
Your words hung in the air for a moment, before Ixxie leaned in and put her hand on yours. Right after, Myla grabbed your other one. “We can _ do _ complicated,” Myla whispered, giving you a gentle squeeze. She bent her head down to make eye contact with you. “But only if you _ want _to talk about it.”

  
You searched her face, and you felt a part of yourself open up. “I do,” you whispered, voice fragile as lace. “I do want to talk about it.”

  
You told them everything. About how it all started on Corellia, around six months ago. You repeated the same story you told Leia, but this time, your audience actually _ cared _about you. They listened intently, and without judgment. By the time you were done, you had no tears left to cry.

  
Myla leaned back into the sofa, and Ixxie let out a deep breath. “Wow.”

  
“Wow is right,” Myla muttered, twirling a piece of her blonde hair. “Just _ wow.” _

  
You let out a shaky breath. “Yeah. I know that he’s bad for me, but I can’t help the way I feel. So I’m kind of stuck, ya know? Stuck inside my own _ head, _and I wish I could get out and just see clearly.”

  
Myla was looking at you with a guarded expression. “Are you looking for advice, or…?”

_  
“Please.” _

  
She gave you an apologetic look. “I personally don’t see how you could go back to him- not after everything he has done. And you know what they say, men never change.”

  
You shifted uncomfortably. Before you could respond, Ixxie chimed in. 

  
“My dear, I love you, but you’re dead wrong about this.”

  
“Oh?” Myla cocked a brow. “How so?”

  
Ixxie leaned in closer, leaving you very much squished between them. “Think about it, My. The _Supreme Leader _of the galaxy captured a _Resistance _fighter, his arch freaking enemy. While they are at _war_, by the way, and let’s not forget the Resistance_ just _attacked them. Realistically, what do you expect? For him to get her a diamond necklace and cat the_ first_ week she was taken?”

  
Myla snorted, but Ixxie held up a hand. “Ah, ah, ah, before you stop me, I know it’s not about the gifts and the grand gestures. It’s about the _ connection. _ And you have heard the stories, My. This man is dark, cruel, capable of heinous crimes, and has more power than the gods themselves.

  
"However, he _ spared _ her. Not only that, he grew a liking to her, and has a soft spot...but only for her.” She directed her gaze on you. “Only for you, my dear. And despite everything, and even though you don’t _ want _to, you have feelings for him too, no?”

  
“Yeah.” You swallowed the lump in your throat. “And _ seeing _him through the Force… it just confirmed that. But it doesn’t change the fact I need space.”

  
“Valid,” Ixxie agreed. 

  
Myla looked doubtful. “But he won’t give it to you. and the way he hurt you, I-”

  
Ixxie cut her off. “Hold on, love. Let me ask you this,” she said your name and looked at you. “If roles were reversed, would you have tortured him, killed him?”

  
“Absolutely. I would have done way worse if I were able to,” you said, no hesitation. A smile found your lips. “Really. I would have sliced his head clean off his shoulders, if I could reach up that high.”

  
Laughing, Ixxie looked at Myla, raised her mug in the air to _ cheers, _ and took a sip.

  
Myla took a deep breath, glanced at you, then sunk her back into the sofa. “Fine, I _ guess _I see your point. It's just… love and war, it’s hard to wrap my head.”

  
“Trust me, I know,” you laughed, pinching the bridge of your nose. “Which is why I’m here, ultimately. I need to disappear for a while, but I can’t with just four credits to my name. So...I hate doing this, and I _ promise _I will pay you back, but-”

  
“Say no more,” Myla said, pushing herself off the sofa. She crossed the room and picked up the small bag she brought downstairs. “We already have some things together for you, and about fifty thousand credits. That should be enough to get you started, no?”

  
Your jaw dropped. “Fifty _ thousand _credits? No, no, I couldn’t take that, Myla. I was thinking more like, a thousand, if that, just to hitch a ride to the Outer Rim. From there, I’ll get a job, and I’ll send you back every last-”

  
“Nonsense. You’re taking the credits,” Myla scoffed, dropping the bag in your lap. She turned away from you and headed for the kitchen. “And before you go, I’m getting you some snacks, too. Just one sec.”

  
Mouth open in disbelief, you took a peek in the bag, and almost passed the fuck out. You had never seen so many credits before.

  
Beside you, Ixxie laughed. “You okay there, babe? 

  
“Uhhh...”

  
You really weren’t sure yet.

  
Myla returned with a platter in her hands. “Here, have some before you leave. I can’t cook to save my life, but these pastries from Matt’s Muffins are delicious. _ ” _

  
You just looked up at her. “Myla, thank you so much for this. But really, I can’t accept your offer.”

  
“My step-dad _ owned _Tepasi when he was still alive. You can, and will, take those credits.”

  
You pushed your back off the sofa, sitting up straighter. “I am sorry about your loss. But-”

  
“Don’t be. I killed him myself.” She held out the plate and smiled. “Starfruit scone?”

  
You must have looked confused as all hell, because Ixxie laughed and gave you a gentle shove. “Don’t worry, it’s not like that. He used to be real touchy with her and her younger sisters. So you know...” she said, emulating cutting her own throat.

  
“Yep. Killed the bastard and took his money.” Myla looked down at the plate and shoved it in your direction. “No scone? How about a muffin?”

  
You blinked. You processed their words. Then grabbed your favorite pastry. “Muffin,” you sighed. “I’d love a fucking muffin right about now.” 

  
Myla laughed and sat back down, while you happily started nibbling on your food. “So, your evil, dead step-dad,” you said, between bites. You gestured around their living area. “Is that how you have this giant ass place?”

  
Myla vehemently shook her head. “Oh no, no. We donated a lot of his money. As for our home and what we have; we work _ a lot. _ I’m a trauma surgeon. She’s a nurse.”

  
“It’s how we met,” Ixxie followed up. “Romantic right? Though not as exciting as how you met _ your _love. Your love life can be made into a holodrama, for star’s sake.”

  
You raised a brow, your lip twitching up. “That would be a pretty disastrous holodrama, if you ask me.”

  
Ixxie lurched forward enthusiastically. “It would be dramatic but also devastatingly _ romantic. _ And you’re so badass and brave, you’d make the _ best _main character.” 

  
“Oh hells, here we go,” Myla muttered, sipping her coffee.

  
You glanced between both of them. “The main character?”

  
“Yep. Think about it. A dark, troubled Supreme Leader captures a beautiful, feisty Resistance fighter and keeps her captive for months. Naturally, they both hate each other’s guts, but only to find that there is a thin line between hate and passion- blinding, _ red-hot _passion,” she said, eyes wild and bright.

  
“So what happens? They _ fall in love. _ But tragically, of course, because of his demons that demand control and _her _demons that terrify her of love. And of course, that little part where they are sworn _ enemies- _ that’s a bit of an issue too_. _

  
"Which leaves her no choice but to escape, leaving the two of them heartbroken and confused, while he scours the galaxy looking for his one and only love,” she sighed, looking off into the distance with a dreamy look in her eyes. “You know what, forget the holodrama idea. This would make one brilliant book.”

  
You snorted. “I doubt anyone would read a book about _ me_, Ixxie.”

  
“Of course they would. You’re the main character.”

  
You just stared at her, and slowly stuffed the last bit of muffin into your mouth.

  
Beside you, Myla laughed. “Oh just ignore her, Ixx is quite the romantic,” she said, standing up to hover over her wife. She held out her hands for her to take. “Come on love, let’s get you to bed before you start _ really _scaring our guest.”

  
“Fine, _ fine,” _she sighed, standing up. They both turned to look at you.

  
“Look, I understand if you need to leave now,” Myla said, grabbing Ixxie’s hand. “But if you’re comfortable staying a few hours... we would happily accommodate you.”

  
You returned her gaze, considering her offer. You _ were _exhausted, and the fact that Vicrul would be away until tomorrow gave you a sliver of hope. And when it came down to it, you’d need your rest to start the journey ahead of you.

  
“I guess I can stay. Just for a few hours, though. Mind if I sleep on your couch?”

  
They both looked at each other, laughed, then grabbed your arms and pulled you off the sofa.

  
“What? Where are we going?”

  
They led you down the corridor. _ “You _are going upstairs to take a bubble bath, while we wash your clothes and see if we can bring ya back to life a little bit.”

  
One hour later, and that’s exactly what they did.

  
Myla and Ixxie weren’t anything if not _ superb _ hosts. They lit candles, brought you bath salts, and left you a silk robe while you soaked in their massive clawfoot tub. You let yourself unwind entirely, focusing on shutting your mind off to find peace.

  
By the time you climbed into your bed for a quick nap, your eyes closed the moment your head hit the pillow. You drifted into unconsciousness in a soft, warm haze. Wrapped in an inviting cloak of false security, you were blissfully unaware that you forgot to set your alarm.

**\---**

All of the lights were out at Md-670 Place.

  
Leaning against their luxury speeder in the driveway, Vicrul exhaled a cloud of smoke as he pulled the cigarette from this mouth. Craning his head to the left, he peered up to the second story window, illuminated by the icy cool glow of the full moon. He took another drag before tossing it on the cement.

  
Vicrul usually wasn’t one to smoke- but tonight, he made an exception.

  
Ultimately, this is what he wanted to happen, but he didn’t look forward to actually following through with it. But he knew talking _very_ loudly into his commlink under their security system would make them put their guard down. And while there was _some _truth to his claim, he had arrived home from Exogal yesterday, and had already made his rounds late last night without their knowledge. 

  
As for tonight, he actually didn’t intend on coming back to their home. But that changed quickly after the Unlos Tagge chief of police gave him a call- just like he was instructed to do if any crime occurred on their quiet, affluent planet.

_  
“Speeder bike went missing a few hours ago, sir. But if you were right about the Supreme Leader’s prisoner having limited resources- I don’t think she is the perp.” _

_  
“Why do you say that, chief?” _

_  
“Well, a _ _ Nothoiin _ _ diamond necklace was placed in its stead. I can’t imagine a roughed up Resistance fighter had something like that at their disposal,” _ the chief had laughed over the commlink. _ “Oh man, you should have seen the owner’s face when he saw that! He didn’t even-” _

  
Vicrul didn’t let the chief finish. He had everything he needed to know.

  
Leaving the Night Buzzard behind for the others, Vicrul took a First Order Xi-class shuttle to travel to the Tepasi system. He didn’t tell anyone; he had just come from Master Ren’s quarters, and well- he was a _ mess _ after learning about his uncle extracting the crystal on Exogal_. _

  
Vicrul knew that if Ren led the mission himself in _ that _ frame of mind, he would do so with a lot of force, and something in his gut told him that things would end badly if they went that route. And if Vicrul learned anything over the course of his life, it was to follow his instincts- to follow what the _ Force _told him.

  
So Vicrul slipped away, departing from the Steadfast hangar with his casuals on- a white tee, dark jeans, and a black leather jacket, and of course, Lucy strapped to his back. Traveling to the Tepasi system didn’t take long, nor did retrieving Miss Ren’s necklace from the station. 

_  
“Thanks, chief,” _ Vicrul had said. He nodded towards the motorcycle out front. _ “I'll be taking that, too.” _

  
He didn’t give him the chance to object, though Vicrul doubted he would even try to resist. The entire station knew that Vicrul was acting upon the Supreme Leader’s orders. Orders that were very clear: find Miss Ren and bring her back to him, unharmed.

  
Vicrul ran his fingers through his hair before letting out a deep sigh. Turning towards their vehicle, he planted his hands on the hood and pushed himself up in one agile motion. Standing atop their speeder, he looked up again- past the garage doors, and locked eyes on the security camera watching silently in the corner. Giving it a small nod, Vicrul returned his attention back to the second-story window. He crouched and tensed, getting in the jumping position.

_  
Three, two, one. _

  
With a little help from the Force, he landed on the rooftop with effortless grace. He remained still for a long moment, letting enough time pass after the _ thump _to make sure he didn’t wake the household. Remaining crouched, with his hands on the roof, Vicrul closed his eyes and reached out.

  
He was met with complete and utter stillness. 

  
Carefully standing up and straightening his spine, Vicrul scoped out the area. A little way up was the second story window- the bedroom that Kitten was in- and further down to his right was a row of other windows. 

  
He knew that the Korra's were in one of those bedrooms- but he couldn't decipher which. He only knew where Miss Ren was because he was deeply attuned to her energy, and right now, it was calling to him- no, _ screaming _at him. 

  
Taking slow, calculated steps on the roof, Vicrul let that energy pull him in. Once he got to her window, he paused, reaching out to see if any of his movements had woken her up.

  
Again, he was met with silence. 

  
Using the Force to override their security sensors, Vicrul opened their window with quiet, deft fingers. He moved quickly to position his frame through the sill, and scanned the room before lowering his legs inside.

  
Holding his breath, Vicrul’s boots landed on the floor with a soft _ thud. _

  
Positive that _ this _ would be the sound that woke Miss Ren up- he tensed and crouched, preparing himself for her attack. But all she did was let out a soft, pretty sigh and turn over in her sleep.

  
Slowly standing up straight, Vicrul frowned. This was so easy, _ too _ easy. It almost felt like cheating. He could simply walk over to her bed, keep her asleep via the Force, and carry her out the front door. He’d be able to complete the assignment his Master trusted him with, restoring his sanity and ultimately benefiting the entire _ galaxy. _

  
Vicrul took one step closer to the bed, and another. Moonlight poured in from the open window behind him, filling the large, elegantly decorated room with a dim glow. Miss Ren was curled up on top of the comforter, her hair fanned out on her pillowcase. She was dressed like she was expecting this, like she expected to have to run within a moment’s notice. She was in her full Resistance garb, including her boots, and beside her on the bed sat two small bags. 

  
She was still sound asleep.

  
His hands twitched by his side. He didn’t _ want _to cheat, but he also knew that somebody would get gravely injured if she was awake. This way, nobody would get hurt. It would be so, so easy, and all he had to do was reach out….

  
Vicrul outstretched his hand, hovering over the bed, but suddenly stilled. He felt something emanating from Miss Ren. Faint, but active enough for him to pick up on it.

  
It was a Force signature. 

  
“I’ll be damned,” Vicrul muttered to himself. He had never felt this on her before. But as he tapped into it more, it got stronger- _ darker. _It reminded him of Master Ren’s Force scent, but different, somehow. Less chaotic. 

  
But it was pulling at him all the same, tugging on his own Force signature and calling out to him, wrapping him in the warmth of her own potent, distinguished energy, mixing elegantly with this new presence of the Force. Vicrul’s heart hammered in his chest. It was calling to him, pulling him in, taking over his senses and-

  
Kitten shot up in bed and gasped. 

  
Vicrul stumbled back, pulling a ragged breath through his lips. He crashed into a dresser behind him, and Miss Ren sprang out of bed to clutch a weapon on the side table.

  
She held a knife out at him, eyes wild and hands shaking. _ “Don’t.” _

  
Vicrul slowly held up his hands. “I’m not here to hurt you.”

  
Miss Ren blinked rapidly, inching down along the side of the bed, trying to get as far away as possible from him. He could feel the panic rolling off of her in thick waves. 

  
He cleared his throat. “I’m serious, Miss Ren. You know I wouldn’t hurt you, I’m just-”

_  
“Do I _know that?” she hissed, straightening her arm at him. 

  
“I would hope so.”

  
She didn’t say anything. Just kept her eyes on him as her chest rose erratically, labored pants tumbling from her mouth. 

  
“Fine.” Vicrul sighed and closed his eyes, keeping his hands in the air, and tried to manipulate Miss Ren’s fear via the Force; he just wanted to take the edge off for her. He reached out, waiting for impact, but instead- Vicrul hit a wall. 

  
The Force signature was keeping him out.

  
“Um, hello?” she hissed, from across the room. “Why are you just standing there with your eyes closed?”

  
Vicrul dropped his hands and set his sights on her. “Miss Ren, you have a Force signature on you.”

  
She stepped closer towards the window. “And I’m supposed to know what that means?”

  
“Do you feel different?”

  
“I feel like shoving this blade through your neck. So no, I feel the same as always.”

  
Vicrul took a tiny step closer. “Hm.”

  
“Fuck you and your _ hmm,” _ she spat. “Tell me what that means. Is he here? Is it _ his _signature?”

  
“No, Miss Ren. It’s just you and me.”

_  
“Then tell me what that means.” _

  
“You are Force sensitive,” Vicrul said slowly, clearly. There wasn’t an ounce of doubt in his mind that he was right. 

  
A moment of silence. Followed up by nervous, manic laughter. “No- _ no. _That’s not possible. It can’t be.” She started pacing by the window, the knife still in her hands as she tapped the flat side of the blade against her pants. Nervous energy spilled from her every pore.

  
Vicrul tried to approach her, but she stopped pacing and directed the knife at him again. “Don’t you dare.”

  
“Okay, okay.” He put his hands up again. With slow, calculated movements, he unstrapped his scythe from his back and set it on the ground. “I’ll stay over here- unarmed. Put your weapon down too, and let’s just talk.”

  
“I don’t want to talk. I want you to fucking _ leave.” _

  
“You’re... afraid.”

  
She threw him a dirty look. “No shit sherlock. I don’t want to go back there.”

  
“No.” Vicrul gave a slight nod of his head. “You’re afraid of what I told you. About the Force.”

_  
“No, _ I’m afraid of you kidnapping me again. What you told me about the Force isn’t _ real, _Vicrul.”

  
“It is. Search your feelings. The Force- it will guide you and help you see the truth. This is rare, but it _ can _happen. Force abilities can lay dormant for years- your whole life even. But there has been an awakening in you.”

  
She looked at him like he was crazy. “An awakening.”

  
“Yes.”

  
“An awakening… in me.”

  
“Yes.”

  
Silence. Miss Ren remained by the window, the moonlight outlining her frame as she held the knife by her side. Vicrul could feel her confusion and denial; it was so strong, he could taste it on his tongue. 

  
But as she stood there and considered him, an abrupt shift in her energy tore through the room. She busted out laughing. 

  
“Oh my gods,” she said, between giggles. “Oh my kriffing _ gods. _You really had me going there for a second.”

  
Vicrul lifted a brow. “I seem to have missed the punchline.”

  
“The Force signature isn’t mine. It’s_ General fucking Organa’s. _Kylo himself said she put it _in _me, so that he could find me,” she said, relief coloring her tone. She settled her laughter and jutted her chin towards him. “Is that how _you _found me here? I thought you were on Exogal.”

  
“No. It’s not Organa’s. If anything, she was just the catalyst to your awakening, and this is just the beginning. This is your _ destiny. _You need-”

  
“The Force is my destiny?” she snorted, pointing the knife at him again. _ “Enough. _Now tell me, how did you find me?”

  
Vicrul sighed, stepping back. “I'm sure Myla told you we’ve been keeping tabs on their residence. And the chief of police called me and told me about the bike,” he said, carefully digging into his coat pocket. He held out the diamond necklace for her. “Master Ren would want you to have this back.”

  
She just stared at him. “How nice of you to come _ all _this way just to return that to me. Now, please kindly fuck off.”

  
“No, Miss Ren,” he murmured. “You know why I’m really here. I’m bringing you back home to Ren. There will be no escaping this time.”

  
She was quiet for a long time, glaring at him with an unmistakable hatred in her eyes. But eventually, he felt something inside of her break. Her shoulders slumped forward, her forehead crumpled. She sounded tired, broken. “You know I don’t want that. Not yet.”

  
Vicrul didn’t say anything. He knew what she _ did _ want, and he sympathized with her. But when it came down to it, it was his job to fulfill his Master’s orders. In his silence, he felt her sadness expand, filling every nook and cranny of the bedroom.

  
“Please,” she whispered. Her bottom lip trembled, her eyes watered. “Don’t do this, Vic. Please, don’t do this.”

  
His stomach dropped. Her vulnerability with him- it sparked something in his chest. He didn’t want to do this, but he _ had _to. 

  
Vicrul pressed his tongue against the inside of his cheek. “It is my duty, Miss Ren.” He stepped closer to her and held out his hand. “Please, come home. With Luke finding the crystal, Master Ren _ needs _you. And with your awakening… you need him now more than ever.”

  
Tears flowed freely down her face. “What do _ you _know about my needs? You don’t even know me.”

  
“I know you well enough to know that you’re running away from something you’ve always wanted.”

  
“No,” she cried, voice wavering. “Not like this. I can’t do this. Not now.”

  
“You can. And you will.” He extended his hand even further for her to take, but she moved back. “The Force offered me a vision, and now I know that your awakening plays a role in this. In _ all _of it.”

  
“A vision?” she trembled. “What vision?”

  
“A vision where you were holding Master Ren close, with tears of joy streaming down your face. And right beside you was the crystal- destroyed.”

  
She shook her head. “No, _ no. _ You don’t understand. I can’t help you. I can’t do anything about the crystal. _ Please, _ I beg of you, just _ let me go.” _  


  
Vicrul dropped his hand, and stuffed them both in his jacket pocket. He gave her an apologetic shrug. “You know I can’t do that. I’m sorry.”

  
“So, you are refusing to stand down?” she sniffled.

  
He nodded his head _ yes. _

  
Miss Ren was quiet for a while. The tears dried on her face, her hands stopped trembling. He felt her fear dissolve into something she could wield as a tool- anger. And Vicrul was ready for what was about to come.

  
Kitten took a step forward and cleared her throat. “Do you remember what you said in my quarters, all that time ago, when we first _ properly _ met? The night before Kylo brought me…” her voice cracked, and she struggled to say, “Ani. The night before he brought me Ani.”

  
“I remember everything.”

  
“So when we were talking about what I’d do to escape, what did you tell me about committing mass murder for a personal interest?”

  
“I said that I understood and that I, too, would kill anyone that got between me and my freedom.”

  
“Ah,” is all she said, as she twirled the knife in her hands. The silence that followed told Vicrul all that he needed to know. 

  
“I see.” He rubbed his chin, amused. “You have every intention of killing me, don’t you?”

  
Her nostrils flared, her lip curled over her teeth. “Do not underestimate me, Vicrul.”

  
“Of course not, Miss Ren,” he hummed. He took lazy steps towards her, dragging his finger along the dresser as he did. “Now, do you remember what _ I _ told you outside of General Hux's quarters? Before any of _ this _happened?”

  
The way she was glaring at him told him that she did, in fact, remember. 

  
Vicrul continued anyway. “I told you that you were used to weak men, like your ex-comrades, and that I could subdue you with a pinky finger.” He stopped at the end of the dresser and put his hands behind his back. He smiled at her. “Do you remember _ that?” _

  
Kitten stepped out from the stream of moonlight and into the shadows of the room. It took his eyes a moment to adjust, but once they did, he could see a cruel smile on her face. She looked him up and down.

  
“You are so blindly arrogant,” she said prettily, softly. “It will be your downfall.”

  
He cocked his head at her. “That’s funny, I was going to say the same thing to you.”

  
Miss Ren ran at him.

  
If he didn’t have the Force on his side, he would have been on the receiving end of a kick to the face. But Vicrul bent backward just in time, her leg grazing over his face as she spun around and landed on both feet. 

  
Vicrul lurched forward, trying to grab her, but she somersaulted to his right and ended up behind him. A grunt ripped from his chest as she latched onto his back, her legs wrapping around his waist as an arm secured around his throat. One hand gripped his hair, yanking his head back, as she began to squeeze with her other arm, trying to choke him.

_  
Okay, I see how this is going to go. _

  
Vicrul didn’t even bother trying to loosen her grip around his neck. Instead, he hooked a hand under her knee and pulled, thinking it would cause her to fall off of him.

  
A yelp and Miss Ren’s legs _ did _come unlocked around his waist, causing her to dangle against him. But with her entire body pressed against his back, feet not touching the ground, she still had him in a headlock.

  
“Asshole,” she panted, using the grip around his neck to pull herself up again. Her legs wrapped around him from behind as she continued to keep him in a headlock.

  
Red in the face, Vicrul grit his teeth. He _ really _didn’t want to have to do this, but she left him no choice. 

_  
“Fucchhh,” _he sputtered, the inside of her elbow crushing his windpipe. 

  
Vicrul took heavy steps to the end of the bed and widened his stance. Gripping onto both of her wrists, he crouched down and _ pulled. _And not just with his own strength, but with the Force, too. Miss Ren’s body went flying off his back as he flipped her over, slamming her onto the bed.

  
Landing on her back, she gasped for air- like the crash knocked the air out of her lungs. She rolled over on her side, and Vicrul stepped back, holding his hands up in defense.

  
“Please, Miss Ren. I do not want to hurt you.”

  
Desperately sucking air through her lips, Kitten positioned herself so she was sitting on the edge of the bed. Dipping her head between her legs, she continued to gasp for air.

  
Vicrul frowned and took a tiny step towards her. “That can happen sometimes when your diaphragm is compromised. It’ll pass.”

  
She didn’t say anything or raise her head. She just continued trying to breathe- struggling loudly, violently. 

  
Concern washed over him. “Are you okay?” He inched closer. “Miss Ren-”

  
She attacked. Springing up from the bed, she used the heel of her boot to kick him in the balls. The momentum of the kick sent Vicrul backward, his hands flying to his groin. He groaned, keeling over, as he vaguely heard Miss Ren run through the door.

_  
“Fuck,” _ he hissed. A wave of nausea hit him and he struggled to stay on his feet, his hand cupping his aching crotch. “Fuck, _ fuck.” _

  
After hobbling across the room to grab Lucy, Vicrul pushed himself through the door. He heard her footsteps as she flew down the stairs, and he knew he didn't have much time. So he acted quickly, despite the fact that it felt like his left testicle was kicked into another dimension. 

  
Getting a running start, Vicrul headed for the banister, swung his feet over, and jumped off from the second floor. He got in front of her _ right _before she could exit the stairs.

  
“You will stop,” he panted, lifting out a hand to Force compel her.

  
She came to an immediate halt. She looked down before her wide eyes met his. _ “No.” _

  
He grimaced, barely being able to stand up straight. “I didn’t want to have to do this, Miss Ren. But you left me with no choice.” 

  
“Coward,” she whispered, her bottom lip trembling. A single tear rolled down her cheek. “You’re a fucking coward. You say that you can subdue with a pinky finger because I’m used to weak comrades. But you need the Force to control me, don’t you? That makes _ you _weak.”

  
“Miss Ren-”

  
“That’s not my _ name.” _ Her voice wavered, her eyes were wild. _ “ _I want to hear you say it, Vicrul.”

  
“I-” he stopped, considering her carefully. What she said to him struck a chord. Must he rely on the Force to subdue her? What kind of fighter did that make him if he _ had _to rely on it? What did that-

  
“SAY IT!” she yelled, snapping his attention back to her. _ “SAY MY NAME!” _ The anger radiated off of her was potent, her chest moving up and down with violent heaves. 

  
He opened his mouth to speak, but he wasn’t given the chance to respond. A door cracked open upstairs, followed by a flood of footsteps in the corridor. An audible gasp echoed in the room.

  
“Oh my gods, are you-”

  
“Ixxie. Myla.” Kitten called out, her voice perfectly composed. She didn’t blink as she burned a hole in his face. “Leave now and don’t come back for a while.”

  
The Korra’s rushed down the stairs, both of them watching Vicrul with wide, terrified eyes. “We can’t leave without you. Please-”

  
“You _ will _leave without me. Do you understand? Get out of here, now.” She didn’t wait for a response before spitting venom at Vicrul. “And don’t you fucking dare touch them.”

  
Vicrul frowned and stepped out of the way so they could exit the stairs. He nodded a _ hello _at them as they inched past him, their fear so strong, he could taste it. He watched them scuttle across the foyer and out the front door.

  
Vicrul looked back at Miss Ren. “I have no reason to hurt them- or you, for that matter.”

  
“Then let me out of this thing and prove it to me,” she hissed. “I am utterly defenseless like this.”

  
Taking slow steps towards the entrance, he threw a glance at her from over his shoulder. “If I stop using the Force, and I subdue you naturally, will you come quietly?”

  
She bared her teeth at him. “The only way I’ll be quiet is if I’m _ dead.” _

  
Vicrul sighed. “I figured.” With a wave of his hand, he released her from his Force restraint. He just stood there, waiting for her attack.

  
The moment she could move again, Miss Ren rolled her shoulders and started stretching. She eyed him carefully. “No matter what I say, you won’t let me go, will you?”

  
He shook his head _ no. _

  
“I figured.” Finishing her stretch, she gave him one last dirty look and sprinted down the corridor. Vicrul followed, his boots echoing off the walls with a thunderous force. 

  
As he sensed, she was waiting for him at the end of the hallway. 

  
Grunting, he got on his knees and slid out of the corridor, dodging the heavy bag she tried to swing in his face. The momentum of her swing sent her tumbling back into the hall, and Vicrul swooped in from behind.

  
Grabbing her wrists, he threw her against the wall, her back connecting with his stomach. She struggled against him, but he remained solid, pushing into her as hard as possible. He spoke lowly in her ear. “Give up, Miss Ren.”

  
“That’s not my name, _ asshole” _she spat, thrashing wildly against him.

  
Vicrul laughed- a dark, throaty sound. “And asshole isn’t mine.” 

  
She groaned when she couldn’t move. “You said you wouldn’t use the Force!”

  
“I’m not, and I won’t. I’m just stronger than you,” he mused, unbothered. 

  
Vicrul maneuvered her around so that she was facing him. He still had her pinned against the wall, their chests touching each time they inhaled. Her warmth emanated off of her body and sunk into his. Her scent, her energy…it was intoxicating. And it punched him in the fucking gut.

  
Vicrul swallowed, hard.

  
Her eyes flickered down to his throat, and a sardonic smile found her lips. “Ah. So that’s why you have me in this position.”

  
“To subdue you and take you home?” Vicrul spoke through a clenched jaw. “Yes.”

  
“Nah. You want to subdue me so you can fuck me right here and now, up against this wall.” She tilted her head at him and licked her lips. “Because you’re _ tired _of just watching. Isn’t that right, Vicrul?”

  
Vicrul didn’t say anything. He didn’t even move. He wasn’t sure if he could even breathe.

  
“Come on,” she cooed. She thrust her hips forward and pressed into his crotch. “Let go of my hands, and show me what you wanna do to me.” 

  
“Don’t tempt me,” he growled. 

  
“Oh?” she purred, rocking against him harder. “Why not?”

  
A guttural groan tore from his throat. Vicrul’s heart stuttered in his chest. His hands tightened around her wrists. She was so close, and she was rubbing against his lap, inviting him to take her. He wanted nothing more than to take the bait, to pound her against this wall and then proceed to suck her clit on every tabletop in this massive fucking mansion. He wanted to wear her thighs like a crown, and watch the way she’d writhe and squirm as she came all over his face, mewling pretty noises all night long. 

  
Vicrul gulped. He had to forcefully remove himself from those thoughts. Because he wanted to take the bait, but he knew it was just that- bait.

  
He looked her dead in the eye. “A man that values his life would never betray his Master.”

  
She looked up at him with those sweet, pretty eyes and fluttered her lashes. She kept her voice velvety smooth, seductive. “But your Master isn’t here, is he? It’s just you and me, like you said.”

  
His eye twitched. “No, but he’d kill me if I touched you.”

  
She got on her tippy toes, brought her face to his, her lips _ almost _brushing against his mouth. She spoke to him with the softest, most menacing voice he’s ever heard.

  
“Not if I kill you first.” 

  
She threw her forehead at his and headbutted him. 

  
A blinding pain ripped through his skull, and he was forced to let her go. But as she tried to push past him, Vicrul outstretched his leg and tripped her, bringing her tumbling to the ground. Without missing a beat, Miss Ren got to her feet and backflipped off the floor, aiming to kick him in the face.

  
And unfortunately for Vicrul, their power struggle continued.

  
The remainder of their violent back and forth happened in one quick, unpleasant blur. Not one surface in the entire living area was untouched as they threw each other around, wrestling and finding ways to outmatch one another. Where Vicrul had strength, Miss Ren would make up for it with flexibility. While she had cunning maneuvers, Vicrul could almost always anticipate her next move.

  
It was truly endless. 

  
Mugs and plates and food items littered the ground in the kitchen, while the cushions on the sofa found new homes all across the floor. Their Tauntaun chairs were nearly impossible to destroy, but the glass table in between them was shattered. Their holoscreen fell victim to the blunt end of Lucy, though that was a mistake on Vicrul’s part. 

  
After fifteen minutes of constant fighting, even Vicrul’s datapad didn’t make it out unscathed. 

  
With both of them panting from across each other, dripping sweat, Vicrul started to lose patience. “Let’s end this before we burn their house down, Miss Ren. Come on. Come _ home." _

  
She only grunted, thrusting her knife at him to continue their deadly dance. Vicrul responded aggressively- angrily, and caught her blow with his scythe. Moving quickly, he hooked his arm around hers and locked it upwards, rendering the grip on her knife completely useless.

  
She tried to push against him, but he wouldn’t budge. He had her arm locked with his, and all he had to do now was pluck the knife out of her hands.

  
“It’s over,” he rasped, voice thick with emotion. “Stop fighting. Come home. Accept your _ destiny.” _

  
One last attempt to thrust away from him, and then she stilled. “Destiny?” she repeated, breathing heavily. Her lashes fluttered closed, and the creases on her forehead relaxed.

  
He stared at her intently, but she couldn’t see him. Positioned with her side connected with his torso, Vicrul could only see the profile of her face. For the briefest of moments, he felt a sense of calm settle above them.

  
But then it happened.

  
Vicrul hunched over, dropping Lucy with a shrill clatter. He let go of Miss Ren’s arm and she pulled it away from him, but kept the other hand on the knife that was lodged deep inside his stomach.

  
He looked down and saw red. Literally.

  
He failed. She had outsmarted him. Moments before, Miss Ren had dropped her knife with one hand, then bent down and caught it with the other. Before he could stop it, she had shoved the blade into his abdomen.

  
And she just pulled it out, sending a gush of blood spilling from him like somebody pulled the plug from a drain.

  
He groaned. His eyes widened, his mouth popped open. “You got me.”

  
Vaguely, he heard her step away from him. He blew a deep breath through his lips and collapsed backward, his spine connecting with the wall. He did his best to put pressure on his wound.

  
“Why did you make me do this?” she whispered, voice breaking. “I didn’t _ want _to hurt you. I don’t want to hurt anybody anymore.”

  
Vicrul slowly met her gaze, wincing at the excruciating pain exuding from his side. “I’m…. sorry,” he said, pathetically.

_  
“You’re _ sorry?” she cried, dropping the knife to the floor. She kicked it down the corridor. “If you’re so fucking sorry, why couldn’t you just let me go? Why couldn’t either of you just _ let me go? _” 

  
Vicrul took a moment to breathe through his nostrils. “Because he loves you.”

  
“But you?” she whispered, bottom lip trembling. “What’s your excuse, Vicrul? Why didn’t you tell the others you were here?”

  
“You know why,” he said with effort, locking his jaw as waves of pain crashed into him. “He trusted me to bring you back; it’s my _ job.” _

  
“That’s not an explanation.”

  
Vicrul grunted as he leaned all of his weight into the wall behind him. He looked up at her, his hair falling into his eyes. “It doesn’t matter.”

  
“It matters to _ me,” _she flared, stepping closer to him. 

  
“Fine.” Vicrul pressed his lips into a hard line. “I was afraid of what would happen if Ren came here now, _ tonight. _In his current state of mind… I don’t know what he would have done. You, or the Korra’s, could have gotten hurt.”

  
She scoffed. “You know exactly what he would have done. He would have waved a hand over my face, and three hours later I’d be back in his quarters,” she said, shaking her head. “So tell me the _whole_ truth, Vicrul.”

  
Vicrul remained silent. He just watched her as he held onto his side, blood seeping from the wound she gave him.

  
“Well?” came her hoarse whisper, as she looked at him with wide, pleading eyes. “And whatever it is- don’t tell me it doesn’t _ matter.” _

  
Vicrul let a slow half-smile touch his lips. “You stab me, _ and _you’re being this stubborn? Miss Ren, you will simply be the death of me.”

  
“For the love of Naboo, just _ tell me!” _

  
Vicrul abruptly pushed himself off the wall. “I don’t fucking know, okay? You think I have any idea why I can suddenly _ feel _ again after meeting you?" he asked, fiercely, biting back the wave of pain that hit him. “All I know is that I fucking hate it. I fucking hate that you _ matter so much to me.” _

  
"Oh," is all she said. The tense silence that followed was so thick between them, it was palpable. Vicrul felt his cheeks burn. 

  
After clearing her throat, she gave him an emotional, strangled chuckled. “I hate that you matter to me, too,” she muttered, blinking away tears. “But you know… you know how I feel about Kylo.”

  
Vicrul just stared at her in disbelief. He didn’t ever intend on saying those words aloud, but now it was too late. They spilled from his lips and coated her and the white walls of this house in a dark blue truth that couldn’t be unsaid.

  
He swallowed the lump in his throat. Leaning back against the wall, he tried to compose himself. “I know.”

  
“But that doesn’t mean I wanted to kill you.”

  
Vicrul tried to flash her a smile. “I’m not dead yet, Miss Ren.”

  
She gently pointed to his wound. “But the gash. It’s... deep.”

  
“Eh, it’s not so bad,” he said, looking down. He shrugged slightly. “Just a little foreplay, is all. Nothing to worry about.”

  
She sniffled. “Not funny.” 

  
“Sorry,” he mumbled. Vicrul let out a deep sigh and looked at her tired, tear-stained face. “You’re still here, Miss Ren. Shouldn’t you be out and about, celebrating your freedom?”

  
“I know,” she said, softly. “I-”

  
A wave of delirium hit him, and Vicrul lost his footing. He groaned as he slid down the wall, crashing against the floor with a heavy _ thud. _He was losing blood, and fast.

  
“Ahh, fucking hell,” he moaned, struggling to prop himself up off the floor. Before he could do it himself, Miss Ren bent down and grabbed his shoulders, and started to gently push him in the right direction. She pulled away once he was in the sitting position, his back against the wall.

  
Shuffling filled the room, and he looked up at her. “What, what are you doing?” 

  
“Saving your life,” she said, matter of factly, as she dug in her bag. “I’ll be damned if death-by-a-kitchen-knife is your fate.” 

  
“Fate,” Vicrul repeated, slowly. Then it hit him. “Wait, wait. Listen to me. This Force signature- it’s real. I know you didn’t want to hear it, but it’s true. It’s been there, all along. It- _ ahhhh,” _he moaned, biting back a wave of nausea.

  
“Shhhh, shhh,” she hushed, bending down beside him. “It’s okay.”

  
Weak hands grabbed her shoulders. “I need you to tell me you believe me. Tell me that you will seek out guidance.”

  
She considered him for what felt like a lifetime. Eventually, she gave him a small nod. “Okay, Vic. Okay. Now sit back.”

  
He ignored her. “You need training. Tell me-” he stopped, as he began coughing uncontrollably.

  
“Shhh, sit back,” she soothed, carefully pushing him back so he was propped upright. “And take this,” she said, taking his hand and putting an oblong item in his palm.

  
Vicrul looked down, head woozy, to see a vial of bacta in his hands.

  
“This will heal you, just enough. Use it, and get help, okay?” She tapped the vial. “I’m leaving, but I need you to promise me you will use this.” 

  
He blinked. She just stabbed him, but now she was insisting on saving him. _ Him. _The asshole that wouldn’t let her go. The asshole that didn’t deserve her mercy. She was still talking to him, but all he could hear were the words she said earlier. 

_  
‘I hate that you matter to me, too.’ _

  
Vicrul smiled. He wrapped his hand around hers, and held onto it. “Miss Ren.”

  
“I’m sure you’ve used it before, but all you do is unlatch the top, and sink it into your wound, or-”

_  
“Miss Ren.” _

_  
“What?” _she hissed, her brows knitting adorably as her eyes searched his. “What could you possibly have to say right now that is more important that administrating this bacta to save your fucking-”

  
Vicrul grabbed her face and brought his lips to hers.

  
Her lips were soft and warm and tasted better than he could have ever imagined. His rough hands cradled her soft face, keeping her in place as his tongue explored her bottom lip. He envisioned deepening the kiss, pulling her even closer so that she was sitting on his lap. Crashing their bodies against each other as he ran his fingers through her hair, claiming her mouth with his. Gently sucking and biting her lower lip until she trembled against him, vibrating with-

  
Kitten pulled away and slapped him across the face.

  
“Are you fucking _ kidding _me?” she squealed, pushing herself off the floor to stand over him. “What the hell was that?”

  
Vicrul lowered his head, his vision blurred. He began to chuckle.

  
She kicked at his foot. _ “Well? _ Mr-I-would-never-betray-my-Master, what do you have to say for yourself? _ ” _

  
With an agonizing effort, Vicrul lifted his head and locked eyes with hers. A smug, satisfied smile played on his lips. “I am a dying man, Miss Ren. Not an honorable one.”

  
After a short lifetime of just glaring at him, Kitten let out a deep breath. She almost sounded amused. “For fuck’s sake, Vic,” she muttered. She bent down again- but this time, kept a good distance between them, and handed him the bacta. “Use this.”

  
With double vision, he looked down at the vial in his palm and nodded. “As you wish, Miss Ren.”

  
“Good,” she breathed, pushing herself up. She did a few things around him, but he was too loopy to pay attention. He heard footsteps and some rustling before he sensed her above him again. “Oh, and Vicrul?”

  
“Mmmm?”

  
“Don’t come looking for me again.”

  
She started to walk away. But stopped when he said one word: her name.

  
Slowly, she turned around. He watched her throat ripple with the effort of swallowing. “You said it.”

  
“Ha. I did.”

  
“Why? Why now?”

  
He gave her a half shrug. He slurred his words, just a bit. “Issa pretty name.”

  
“Vicrul, _ please.” _

  
He licked at his bloody lips. “Run,” he said her name again, loving the way it tasted in his mouth. “Run as far as you can, and only look back when you’re ready to.”

  
Her face crumpled in pain. Tears bled down her face. After a few more moments of silence, she gave him a curt nod, and nothing else.

  
With a sense of sad resolve radiating from her, Miss Ren swung her bag over her shoulder and walked down the corridor. She didn’t look back as she slipped through the front door.

  
Vicrul let out a deep, exhausting exhale. Head propped up against the wall, hand clutching his side, he listened to the sound of her footsteps fade away.

  
Within minutes, she was gone.

  
As the quietness of the night settled in the house, Vicrul forced himself to look down. His legs were sprawled out in front of him, and the blood oozing from his wound had formed a large, viscous puddle beside him. With shaking hands, Vicrul grasped at the bacta syringe that sat in the middle of it.

  
He idly rolled the slick vial between his fingers. He could easily administer it, and potentially heal himself long enough to send out a transmission for help, or coerce one of the Korra’s to assist him…

  
Or, Vicrul could let it go, and let it drop to the ground. He could watch it roll away from him instead. He could finally get some rest.

  
Vicrul was tired. Physically and mentally. Of living just to serve. He would always be grateful for Master Ren and all that he has done for him. But every night, he found himself wide awake in his bed, listening to the sound of his loneliness gnaw away at his insides.

  
His fingers twitched around the vial. Shallow breaths fought to expand his chest. Vicrul didn’t know what to do. And to be honest, he didn’t really care either way. He didn’t have anything to live for, or anyone for that matter. Master Ren was the only family he had, and Vicrul failed him. Not only did Miss Ren get away, but he kissed her, too. 

  
And if her stab wound didn’t kill him, the wrath of Ren would.

  
Vicrul made a noise of amusement at the absurdity of that thought, sending a shooting pain straight to his side. He winced and closed his eyes, only to find that he could still see her face. He smiled, ever so slightly.

  
He couldn’t remember the last time he _ felt _something when he kissed someone. And seeing Master Ren fall so chaotically and authentically for her- Vicrul would be lying if he said he wasn’t envious of their connection. He had been pulled to Miss Ren’s energy this whole time, but he had thought it was lust. He had assumed it was just sexual frustration. But he was wrong. It was more than that; she mattered to him. 

  
But in the end, that didn’t matter. Nothing did.

  
With unsteady hands, Vicrul brought the vial up to his line of sight. He twirled it in his fingers, watching the brilliantly blue bacta gleam through a coat of his blood. He thought that maybe if he looked for one, he would find a sign to carry on. A sign that would offer some clarity on what to do.

  
Without warning, the vial slipped out of his grip and shattered to the floor. 

  
Stunned, Vicrul looked down at the bacta as it fizzed and bubbled in the puddle of his blood. He watched, eyes wide, as it dissipated within seconds.

_  
Well, fuck, _ he thought to himself, his words processing slowly in his mind. _ I guess that’s the sign I deserve. _

  
Vicrul started to laugh. Quietly at first- the kind of laughter that just silently shakes your body as your mouth hangs open. But then it deepened, the kind that bubbles from your gut and wrings your stomach out violently with each gasp for air. A part of him knew that nothing was funny about this moment, and that it was just a side effect of his present mind descending into delirium.

  
He knew that it was just a sign of his impending death.

  
The thick cloak of hysteria that wrapped around him didn’t stop him from realizing that. He could sense it. And he had seen a man die before- and in every way imaginable. Quick, bloodless deaths. Drawn out, torturous deaths. Ones where they begged for their lives, while others begged to be put out of their misery.

  
Vicrul had seen it all, and he had done it all. And now it was his turn.

  
He was relieved, in sense. There was no more pain- his body was past the point of that. He just felt tired, and dizzy. Memories echoed in his mind, mixing with his present reality. One moment he could hear the sound of children playing at his orphanage, and the next he could hear the battle cries of his comrades as they fought beside Ren. He could smell blood, he could smell flowers. He could feel it all, and nothing at the same time.

  
Vicrul’s head spun at the sound of light footsteps. Through half-hooded eyes, he saw a blurry outline of a figure walking towards him. She was dressed in a white, flowy gown and it looked like she was floating down the corridor. He blinked rapidly, and said _ her _name. The name that tasted so sweet on his tongue.

  
Nothing.

  
An icy cold fist squeezed his heart. He didn’t know why he thought she’d come back for him. She loved Master Ren, and she wouldn’t even go back to _ him. _Why would Vicrul ever deserve to see her again? To be around her light?

  
The figure still hovered above him. He couldn’t see her face. A bloody hand reached up towards her, quaking, but she moved out of his grasp.

  
“Please,” Vicrul gasped. To whom he was asking for help, he didn’t know.

  
A voice from his childhood washed over him. _ “My poor, poor boy.” _

  
His heart stopped. He was five years old when he last heard that voice, but he recognized it immediately. “Mama?” Vicrul cried. He smiled, through bloodied teeth, and he struggled to sit up. “Ma-mama, is that you?”

  
The image of her flickered above him in slow, blurry movements. _ “Shhh, shhh. Don’t move, child. I have sent for help.” _

  
“You came back. You ca-came back for me,” Vicrul stammered, overcome with emotion. “After all this time… you, you came back for me.”

_  
“I never left you, son,” _ came her breathy voice, swirling around him and giving him chills. Her form started to dissipate right before his bleary, bloodshot eyes. “ _ I’ve been here the whole time...” _

_  
“Wait! _No!” Vicrul yelled, and in his panic, he found enough strength to sit up. Head spinning, body swaying, he tried to grab onto her vanishing figure. “Please, Mama, stay with me...stay… with…”

  
Vicrul collapsed against the wall. Behind his eyelids, he saw his mother’s face, crying as she left him at the orphanage, all those years ago. An image that was forever seared into his brain, no matter what he did to forget it. 

  
But this time, Vicrul could forget. 

  
He just had to let go. 

  
He just had to…

  
Let go.

  
He closed his eyes. He tried to let go. But somebody wouldn’t let him.

  
Soft words, even softer hands. _ “Hang on, Vicrul. Stay with me.” _

  
Vicrul moved his lips, but nothing came out. _ Let go. _

_  
“Can….hear….me?” _ someone said. _ “Myla... need… operation.” _

  
Vicrul tried to say, _ “Let go,” _but in reality, he only mumbled at them. 

_  
“Help…. to table. He’s dying.” _

  
Kitten’s words floated through his mind. _ “I’ll be damned if death-by-a-kitchen-knife is your fate.” _

  
Vicrul started to laugh again. 

  
There was faint rustling all around him, echoing in his loopy, tired mind. _ “Ixxie- quick. Bacta.” _

  
He felt himself start to slip away, further and further away from their soft, deft fingers. They were close but he was far. His body was still there, in that room under that roof that reeked off credits and class as their bodies worked above him.

  
But the rest of him? The part that threaded through every fiber of his being to bring meaning and purpose to these tired, battered bones? His soul, his _ spirit, _ the part of him that _ mattered? _

  
Ah, that was gone. It was floating. It left his hard, calloused shell of a body to seek the lightness and warmth of a more gentle place to cradle what remained.

  
Vicrul was outside, laying in a dark field. Under the moonlight in a bed of flowers. Crickets chirped all around him. Small insects buzzed in his ears. Nothing, or no one was around. He was free to lay here. To enjoy the cool tickle of the breeze, nipping at his face like a lover’s kiss. It was painless. It was euphoric. It was unlike anything he’s ever experienced.

  
He hummed, a deep throaty sound that reverberated in his chest. 

_  
“He’s awake! Vicrul? Vicrul, can you hear me? Can you….” _

  
Vicrul resisted, and dug himself deeper into that bed of flowers. He stubbornly sunk his heels into the soil, and planted his hands through the tall grass. He slammed his eyes shut and basked in the tender embrace of the moonlight. It felt safe here. This was his happy place. He didn’t want to go back to that cold, hard floor. He didn't want to see his mother again. 

_  
‘My poor, poor boy.’ _

  
Vicrul felt his bottom lip tremble. The serenity of his happy place began to shatter, mixing with his current reality. He felt hands grip at his arms and legs.

_  
“Okay, on one, two, and three-” _

  
The ground moved below him. He felt weightless, like he was floating, and the laughter boiled from his lips again. It drowned out the echoing voices, all around him. But the soft touches persisted. Something wet was placed on his forehead. He felt a needle sink into his skin, eliciting a zap of unwelcomed pain.

_  
“We’re losing him,” _ he heard someone say, calmly. _ “Ixxie, I need visibility.” _

  
It was so bright. It started small but expanded until he couldn’t see anything but the glow. He couldn’t _ feel _anything other than the light. It entered and expanded inside his entire body. Like a balloon being filled. His stomach, his chest, his head. All exploding with light until there was nothing left inside of him but this feeling. It was too much. He didn’t want this.

  
He closed his eyes. Her face flashed behind his eyelids- not his mothers. But _ hers. _He felt hot tears roll down his cheeks. But not out of sorrow- out of happiness.

_  
‘Say my name,’ _she asked, but this time- she was laying down next to him in that bed of flowers in his happy place, their hands intertwined. They were nude, and the moonlight poured down on her smooth, supple body like warm honey. 

_  
“Say it,” _ she cooed, her lips curving upward into a silky smile. _ “I want to hear you say it.” _

  
Vicrul smiled back at her. He cupped her face, tracing her cheek with his thumb. Her lashes fluttered closed and he whispered her name, one last time. It tasted so sweet. Sweeter than he deserved. 

  
Vicrul plunged into darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Okay. I know we are hurting right now. But I promise this will all make sense. Just hold on for another 1-2 chapters, okay? It’s all coming together. The pain will be well worth it in the end.
> 
> Again, I recommend finding me on [ IG, ](https://www.instagram.com/luna.auctor/?hl=en) bc I talk about TVD/ future chapters a lot there :)
> 
> And for more TVD content: The Vicrul/reader kiss in **reader's POV** will be posted this wknd on my Patreon under tier 1. The **audio** convo between Kylo/Vicrul regarding the crystal is already under Tier 2. You can check it out [ here. ](https://www.patreon.com/lunaxxx)
> 
> okay, i love you. stay safe and remember: happy ending.
> 
> PS aesthetic [ here. ](https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMJacvQDy/) and Vicrul's "happy place" aesthetic [ here. ](https://www.tiktok.com/@luna.auctor/video/6888421304509205765?_d=secCgsIARCbDRgBIAIoARI%2BCjxYbWe3xmrbI350P6QQMndp9zdcCWRi4IRfB%2BDkDitx29bzuMd1kHF%2Biqlz0G4h3NnF3eqMBrjNs7Ml%2FLoaAA%3D%3D&language=en&preview_pb=0&sec_user_id=MS4wLjABAAAAgc6RVbXs22Gr3OQGaeThVFGie8DhMVlMmhKBFEgvfuH5Nivone-t2915esfjXkGP&share_item_id=6888421304509205765&share_link_id=CB6A0DEB-CE15-49C8-A960-0713F348F5CF&timestamp=1603853453&tt_from=copy&u_code=d9am2c8410e4e1&user_id=6760148375762600966&utm_campaign=client_share&utm_medium=ios&utm_source=copy&source=h5_m)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Intoxication](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25174624) by [butyoudidthis4what](https://archiveofourown.org/users/butyoudidthis4what/pseuds/butyoudidthis4what)


End file.
